


Fear of Change

by gabsmatos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Murdoc Niccals, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Verse, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Pregnant Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Top Stuart "2D" Pot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 220,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: Roleplay adaptation .Omegaverse, ABO universe, where Stuart is an Alpha and Murdoc an Omega, but no one knows that.*Updates every Saturday*Phase Three - Plastic Beach.





	1. Chapter 1

Murdoc had left the briefcase holding 2D on the beach, the bloody thing was too heavy to bring in with him at the moment, and he was too drunk. He left it and collapsed a little ways away, sitting down and pulling a few gulps of rum from his little handy flask he had on him He had contemplated if bringing 2D here was a good idea or not. Being alone with the Alpha wasn't a good idea... but he should be able to keep getting his blockers in shipments so he should be fine, just like every other time before.

Stuart was gassed some time ago while he was in Beirut. He couldn't remember what exacly happened or who did that to him. But now he was finally regaining conscience and he was a bit more aware of his surroundings noticing how he was in a tight and dark place where he could barely breathe.

He got desperate thinking he might have been put in a trap by another Alphas or something and started struggling and moving himself in order to get out a that prison. Soon he opened it with his foot and looked around. It was a hot and sunny day and he could smell.. sand? Sea? He blinked a couple of times sitting down and noticed he was in a beach.

He couldn't believe... in a moment he was in another place totally different... He looked around and noticed the place was full of trash and painted in pink. What the hell was that? Looking a bit more carefully he noticed Murdoc from the distance sitting on the trash and drunk as always. He could smell rum. He frowned and got angry. It was a trap from an Alpha... he just couldn't believe Murdoc was this Alpha. He looked down and noticed a briefcase. How could he put him in such a humiliating position?

"Mu'doc what the hell is happening here?" He asked standing up and going to his direction pulling him up but his collar, not caring if he was drunk or not "start talking where the fuck am I? And why am I here?" He said angrily.

Murdoc watched 2D walk over, not even worrying about him. He didn't even care when he picked him up by his collar. He wasn't scared of 2D. He had the confidence of an Alpha, more than that fucking singer...

"Welcome to Plastic Beach, Faceache!" He said, a smirk on his face. He grabbed his hands and made him let go of him. He started stumbling towards the main HQ. "Follow me..." he slurred. He needed to show him his room. He was planning on keeping him hostage, he knew he would try to run. He actually liked the feeling of controlling the Alpha... it was surprisingly addicting.

The singer frowned even more impatiently. He decided to follow. Him and not say a word. "Plastic Beach?" He asked again "So we're in an island? " He asked not believing they were really there when he was supposed to be somewhere else far from Murdoc.

"How did you find me?" He said enter g the building.

Murdoc smirked and looked back at 2D. "It's not that hard. You're a black eyed, blue haired kid. You think it's hard to find you?" He laughed and walked in with him. He walked him to a rickety elevator that took them deep down into the basement.

When they were this close, it was hard to ignore the small delicious scent the singer gave off. With his blockers, he usually had his senses dulled, but he could smell the faintest scent from 2D since he first met him. It made him nervous that 2D could smell him, but he never said anything.

"And yes this is an island... furthest point from any land there is." He said, leaning away from 2D. When they got to the bottom, he brought him to a room where he unlocked the door and gestured for 2D to go in. When he was in, he smirked.

"Look forward to working with you kid." He then closed and locked the door.

Stuart rolled his eyes to his comment about himself. it was really easy to find him but the singer really thought this time he had got rid of Murdoc for real. Unfortunately, no. he followed Murdoc to the elevator and entered not questioning anything, he hoped they were going somewhere better than that briefcase at the beach.

Stuart found odd how Murdoc was an Alpha but he had never smelled any scent coming from him. He thought he had a different kind of scent only some Alphas could smell... but Murdoc smelled like... nothing. It was weird but he never asked about it. Maybe after the accidents it became difficult for the singer smell those scents.... especially when he had been mostly with Omegas in life, so it was easier smelling them than Alphas. But Murdoc was always a mystery for him in this aspect.

He noticed how the bassist wanted to be far from him for some reason and found that behavior odd too. But didn’t say a thing. Stuart entered the room thinking Murdoc would join him. to his surprise he didn’t. he listened what he said and then the door was locked.

"MU'DOC" He shouted his name banging on the door "Why you locked the door? Lemme outta here" he kept shouting and complaining, asking for Murdoc to set him free but it didn’t work at all. Once he got tired he decided to look into his room, thinking that would be the lovely place Murdoc picked up for him to stay. a really gentle welcome.

Murdoc sighed and went back upstairs to look at the cameras and make sure they worked. He saw 2D looking around his room, and watched him for a bit while drinking. When he had had enough, he went to his radio to make a call to order supplies. He needed his weekly food items and a new pack of blockers. After he made the call, he passed out on his bed.

A couple days went by and Murdoc kept 2D in the basement alone, with only Cyborg around to give him food to eat. He only watched the singer from time to time, to make sure he was still alive.

Finally, Murdoc was ready for 2D to sing for him. He grabbed Cyborg and brought her down with him to help with 2D if he decided to be noncompliant. He opened the door and looked at 2D, a slight smirk on his face.

Stuart stood obediently in his room. He hated there specially that sodding whale.. the only visit he received was that cursed Cyborg he hated. And she hated him back. He hated Murdoc as well... But he used to like him not long ago. He had mixed feelings about all that was happening and that robot reminded him that Noodle was probably dead cuz of Murdoc.

When Murdoc came he was looking through the window, not interested in looking at the door cuz he knew probably who would be coming was Cyborg and he wasn’t hungry or with a migraine. He noticed by the steps another person was coming with her. Probably Murdoc. He sighed and didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

Murdoc looked over 2D, noticing how he was trying to ignore him. He was a little drunk, he felt like being a little pissy to the Alpha. He nodded to Cyborg, who walked over and grabbed Stuart by the hair, yanking him back to the edge of the bed and making him stand up, letting go of his hair.

Murdoc frowned, he didn't want her to yank on his blue hair, but it was over and done with so he went with it. He turned and started walking to the elevator. Noodle pushed a gun into 2D's back, essentially telling him to follow Murdoc.

Stuart yelped with that pull. He thought it was Murdoc who pulled him, but by the strength, he knew it was Cyborg. He could see some blue strands on her metallic hands and frowned.

He would complain but soon he felt something cold on his back that he thought it was a gun. He swallowed hard but kept his firm posture following Murdoc to the elevator. "Where are we going?" He had no idea which plans Murdoc had with him, as the last days he was just absent doing god knows what alone in that island.

Murdoc ignored him and walked him to a studio to record the song. "This, is where we're making our new album. What do you think?" He asked. He walked in a bit and showed him all the recording equipment. "I'll bring in other artists to collaborate with, should be fun, don't you think?" He smirked and sat down in a chair nearby, leaving the other for 2D. He was curious if he'd have to do this the hard way or not.

Stuart looked around and saw it was really a studio.... "I can’t believe in the current situation we're in you're thinking about recording an album, Mu'doc..." he said pinching the bridge of his nose "Russel is missing, Noodle is.... gone... we're not Gorillaz mate, we can’t go one with half of the band missing" he said nervous and desperate, his eyes showing the most genuine sorrow. He folded his arms and looked at him hoping that was just a sick joke.

Murdoc frowned, "We have just the people we need. Your bloody voice and my brilliance. Understand? If I could clone that voice of your I would have done it already. Now shut up and get next to the mic in the other room. You're singing this." He handed him a song titled Rhinestone Eyes. "I have the instrumentals already, I'll play them for you. Got it?" He growled and swiveled in his chair to turn to the controls. Cyborg poked him in the back again with the gun.

Stuart grabbed the paper and frowned. He took a quick look through it and noticed how the lyrics had a message... or something. Was Murdoc who really wrote that? Before he could think of anything the gun again poked his back.

"Can you please order this piece of useless trash to stop with this sodding gun?" he asked angrily and walked to the microphone full of rage. "You destroyed the band and thinks that me singing this crap you wrote will save something, you're pathetic, Mu'doc" he said full of venom. He hated all that.

Murdoc growled, but waved Cyborg away. "I just need you to sing Faceache. I don't need your bloody opinion." He frowned and started the instrumentals for him to listen to. He sat back and watched him to see what he thought. He thought he actually did a pretty good job on these songs. They were full of life and beauty... he tried not to let 2D's words get to him.

Stuart growled annoyed at that stupid nickname he hated, and noticed that Murdoc wouldn’t listen to him. He just waited for the instrumentals to start singing. Even angry and deeply hurt, singing was something that kept Stuart sane and happy most of times. He tried to sing not looking at Murdoc or he could have his mixed feelings getting the best of him and he didn’t want to put bad feelings reflecting in the lyrics while he sang. It was a nice song actually but he would never admit that to Murdoc.

Murdoc kept making him repeat parts over and over again. They worked well into the night. Murdoc kept drinking and drinking, getting angrier and angrier. He eventually grew tired and began to fall asleep in his chair. He kept dozing off and telling 2D to redo it, even if he wasn't singing. He felt miserable honestly. He needed this album to be perfect or everything that had happened would not be worth it.

Stuart was getting really tired after so many hours and he could see Murdoc getting angrier and drunker. That wasn't a good combination for a moment like that. The good part was that he was getting sleepy. That was a chance for Stuart go back to his room or something, without Cyborg around was easier. He couldn't stand being close to Murdoc anymore.

He took off the phones he had "Mu'doc I'm tired of redoing, I think it's good already, can we continue this tomorrow?" He asked sounding really exhausted and felt a migraine incoming "c'mon I need me pills..." He said desperately scared Murdoc would sleep and leave him in pain.

Murdoc looked up at him, half lidded in exhaustion. "Fine... sod off." He mumbled, leaning down on the soundboard and snoring. Cyborg then walked up to 2D and nodded for him to go, obviously back to his room. Murdoc began to talk and mumble in his sleep, twitching. He whimpered a few times and grunted. "D..." he mumbled.

Stuart couldn't help but feel bad at his friend. But he was too angry to be bothered now. He looked at the Cyborg and decided to dare her authority and go to Murdoc placing a hand on his shoulder. "You called me..?" He whispered to the Alpha when he heard Murdoc calling his name. He hoped Cyborg would take care of him at least. He was really drunk.

Murdoc began whimpering more. He had constant nightmares since Noodle had died. He even started to cry a bit. For some reason, 2D touching him seemed to calm him down a bit. He relaxed and mumbled some more. Cyborg was going to take 2D away when she noticed Murdoc stopped crying. Her eyes widened and she let go of 2D.

Stuart noticed him whimpering and crying and his heart broke at that vision. He wondered how drunk Murdoc actually was. He rubbed his shoulder and sighed. He couldn't believe he was taking care of Murdoc after all he did to him. His mixed feelings appeared once more. He bit his lip and didn't let go of him. He looked at the Cyborg wondering if she knew what to do.

Cyborg looked up at 2D. "He... hasn't stopped crying... not till now." She whispered. She had a metallic voice mixed with Noodles Asian accented voice. She walked up to Murdoc. "Can you sleep with him? Maybe you being close will help? He hasn't slept well since we got here..." she asked.

Stuart heard her voice for the first time since he arrived. It was really scary how it was similar to. Noodle's. It made him shiver and feel even more hurt. The singer really missed Noodle.

He swallowed hard to her suggestion. "Wouldn’t he kill me if I sleep with him?" He said looking at her, a bit scared. He was being locked for a reason, if Murdoc woke up and found him laying next to him he would be pissed. He could guess why Murdoc was crying. He felt bad even knowing it was his fault. He looked at the Satanist that was calm, he wondered why she didn’t call him before.

Cyborg brought out a set of cuffs. "I'll lock him down with one hand so he won't murder you in the morning until I can explain." Cyborg was actually desperate to give Murdoc a good nights sleep. He was a nightmare when he slept like crap.

"Please. I'll keep you safe. Promise. I'm programmed to." She said. "Murdoc told me I have to protect you at all costs. I'll do this. Deal?" She asked, jingling the cuffs. Her biggest priority was and always will be Murdoc.

Stuart lifted a brow to her, he didn't believe she was programmed to keep him safe much lead by Murdoc, pointing a gun to him all the time didn't sound very safe. But it was this or going back to the basement. He nodded in agreement to the cuffs. It was a bit too much but he was scared Murdoc could really murder him.

"Fine I'll stay with him for the night.. " he said softly. He really hoped Murdoc could sleep at least. The singer himself didn't have a good night of sleep in ages either... He couldn't get used to the whale howling all night long.

Cyborg smiled and nodded. She walked over to Murdoc and grabbed him, lifting his passed out body over her shoulder like it was nothing. She then brought him upstairs and to his bed. She cuffed his right hand up to the headboard and gave 2D the thumbs up but then looked down.

"Should I cuff both?" She asked him. She considered Murdoc waking up and choking him. Hopefully he wouldn't do that. But did 2D want to risk it?

Stuart followed her obediently. He looked at Murdoc cuffed and thought for a second. "No." He said firmly "he can't kill me... otherwise no one will sing to his stupid album..." He frowned but smiled to her. His position seemed already uncomfortable enough. "It's fine I'll be with him." He said noticing how Murdoc seemed at peace at his side on the bed. It was much more comfortable than his own. "How do I call you in the morning if he tries to kill me?" He asked curiously.

Cyborg nods and steps away. She was really hoping this worked. Even if she had to tie him up every night, she was willing to do it to help him. She looked over at 2D.

"Don't hurt him... please. And you can just call for me. I'll come. " she said with a nod, turning to leave. She gave them one last look before fully leaving and shutting the door. Murdoc appeared to be sleeping soundly, the cuff not bothering him. He turned on his stomach, his arm in a more comfortable position.

Stuart nodded to her. It was the perfect opportunity to kill. Murdoc.. or.to have some revenge. Would he try something like that? He looked at. Murdoc laying on his stomach harmless and Noodles voice saying he shouldn't hurt him.

He sighed. He couldn't do anything bad to Murdoc even if he tried. He laid down next to him on his back facing the ceiling. He didn't touch Murdoc. He seemed fine and not whimpering or crying anymore. He wanted to touch him but his fear was bigger.

Murdoc slept the entire night, calm and nightmare free. He slowly woke up and tried to stretch when he noticed his arm wouldn't move far. His eyes shot open and he was handcuffed to the bed. He frowned and tried to remember last night. He looked around and screamed when he saw 2D. He fell out of the bed.

"What the FUCK are you doing here!? Why am I cuffed to the bed!? CYBORG!" He screamed, panicked. This was a horrible nightmare. An Omega chained to a bed, next to an Alpha.

Stuart slept a bit better than other days laying next to Murdoc in a more comfortable bed. But he was woke up in a non-pleasant way.

When Murdoc started screaming he woke up in a start "It was HER idea Mu'doc she cuffed you and asked me to sleep with you!" He retorted standing up and going to be far from him. He would call Cyborg but Murdoc had already done that. Now that he was in a safe distance from him. He felt relieved.

Cyborg came running in and looked at the scene, assessing the situation. "What?" She asked. She didn't seem to sense any danger from either man.

"What do you mean 'what'!? I'm cuffed to the bloody bed with 2D! Get this fucking thing off!!!" He yelled. He was trying hard not to have a panic attack. He could feel it starting, but he didn't need to show 2D that. He'd start asking questions. Murdoc couldn't have that at all. He yanked on the cuffs, then Cyborg came over and uncuffed him and he glared at 2D for a moment before leaving quickly. He escaped to the bathroom and quickly shut the door, locking it. He sat down and began having his panic attack.

Stuart watched the scene silently not expecting panic but rage... which didn't come. He thought Murdoc would be mad at him. But he was panicking? The singer swallowed hard when he went to the bathroom and locked the door. He was scared Murdoc could do something harmful against himself.

He watched the Cyborg leave and got desperate. He knocked the door and asked for Murdoc. He didn't know what to do and without the Cyborg was even more difficult. "Mu'doc you okay?" He said through the door

Murdoc was breathing hard, gasping for air. He heard the knock and 2D asking him if he was okay. He gasped out, trying to make himself sound fine.

"Yeah. Sod off." He said, swallowing to try to get himself together. He kept wondering if 2D knew anything about his secret. He was on blockers, he should be fine. 2D won’t know. He had to keep it secret. If he found out 2D would surely sell him to those bloody pirates. An Omega goes for so much these days. He clawed at his hair as he thought about the pirates that had tried to sell him an Omega. He swallowed and quickly crawled to the toilet and threw up.

Stuart noticed him having a hard time into the bathroom. He found odd an Alpha having those kind of troubles... normally Alphas were strong and brave. Murdoc seemed so desperate cuz he was cuffed on a bed? That didn't make any sense for the Alpha. Why was he panicking so much?

Stuart heard the noise of someone hurling. Definitely Murdoc wasn't fine. "For fucks sake Mu'doc let me help you." he said almost calling for Cyborg again and banging on the door begging for Murdoc open the door. They were alone in that place, Murdoc was alone if it wasn't for him.

He felt despair thinking about losing his best mate... or ex best mate. "Cyborg!" He shouted calling her. Maybe she could opened the locked door and help him.

Cyborg quickly came running over, assessing the situation. She went up to the doorknob, seeing it's locked. She then pushed on the door by the hand and it broke easily. The door then opened to show Murdoc sitting, leaned over the toilet. He glared at them.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, wiping his mouth. He was shaking and balled up tight. He didn't want 2D near him right now.

Stuart saw the scene and felt bad at Murdoc. He seemed really bad. He bit his lip and looked at Cyborg unsure of what to do. "You need my help?" He whispered to her. He knew him near could help calm him down... but when he was drunk. Now Murdoc was painfully sober.

The singer found odd the bathroom didn't smell a huge scent of Alpha... normally when they got that nervous it was normal they showed a different smell. But it wasn't the right time to think about that now.

Murdoc growled. "I said I didn't!" He almost looked like a wild trapped animal. "I don't need a fucking Alpha to look after me!" He snapped then turned away, embarrassed. He couldn't believe he just said that. Maybe 2D would just think he wasn't wanting another Alpha near him when he was sick. 2D could NOT find out. That reminded him that he needed to take his daily blocker. He got up and went to the bathroom cabinet. He looked around not finding them. He panicked but remembered another shipment was coming today. He'd be fine. He turned back to 2D. "Get out, I need to shower." He grumbled, taking off his shirt.

Stuart noticed him looking for something in the cabinet and didn't understand... and he shouting he didn't want an Alpha to look after him was something... odd? He lifted his brow to him but gave up insisting. At least he would take a shower ... he was really needing one not just cuz he puked but for the whole situation.

The singer closed the door the best he could as it was broken and decided to wait for him sitting on his bed "Please don't let me locked down there..." He begged looking to the Cyborg. He looked at her with pleading eyes. He would be good and wait for Murdoc go out. He really wanted to help even if Murdoc made it clear he didn't want his help. "Why is he that... nervous...?" He whispered looking down talking to the robot. He was so lonely there he sometimes forgot that wasn't Noodle, even if it looked like her.

Cyborg frowned and wondered if she should tell 2D. But the singer was an Alpha and Murdoc an Omega. He'd told Cyborg to lie as much as possible about each and never let 2D know. She nodded at him.

"You should leave this room at least. I won't put you back downstairs. Not unless he says so. " she said, turning and leaving.

Murdoc, meanwhile, was feeling better with the shower. He even felt like he wasn't so tired. He didn't remember having any nightmares. But why was he cuffed? He shook his head, focusing on the shipment coming soon, and finished his shower.

Stuart listened to her and nodded. She said he should leave the room, but where to if not the basement? Maybe he should go to the... Studio? Yeah it would be a good idea. There at least Murdoc wouldn't try to kill him and would see him working. And there were keyboards there he could play.

He focused on remembering the way he made previously with Cyborg to the room, entering the elevator and leaving. He felt he needed a moment away from Murdoc. Even hating him when the older male shouted at him he always felt hurt. He wished they could go back to their old friendship when they were close creating songs and working together as a band. But there was no band anymore... just them two.

Reaching the record room he sighed. It was so... empty. When they recorded in the past he usually entered it and Russel was making some beat, would smile and wave to him and Noodle would be bouncing around with a large smile on her face or making some amazing riff with her guitar. She would immediately stop to give Stuart a hug and tell with her annoyed voice that Murdoc was late again to rehearsal... probably drunk or passed out... the singer smiled alone while his eyes stung with tears. He really missed old times.

He entered the room and sat on the chair looking through the window. It was a sunny day again... He wished he could go outside at least for a bit and feel the sun on his skin again. It had been a while since the last time he had that sensation.

He decided to look through the drawers and see if there was something interesting there... He could find some papers with lyrics. He frowned. That was definitely Murdoc's calligraphy when drunk... he stood there reading it. Getting more and more confused each time. Not understanding those lyrics or Murdoc's behavior. His lack of scent, his despair... him looking for something in the bathroom saying he didn't want an Alpha with him... It was something so weird. But it was a whole odd situation they were in into that island. Must be it.

Murdoc got done and out of the shower. He got ready and spent a few hours outside waiting for the shipment of items. Finally the plane arrived and dropped off a few boxes of stuff. Murdoc thanked the man and began opening the boxes with Cyborgs help, putting everything away. He got to the end and was beginning to realize his pills weren't there. He went through the rest of it and couldn't find them. He panicked.

He ran to his radio and called up the guy who delivered his items. The man told him it was too hard to get those now a days. They had really strict rules on them now. Only an Alpha can get them for an Omega after they've seen a doctor and with a prescription. Murdoc then spent the rest of his day holed up in his room having panic attacks and fits of rage. He had no idea what to do or even when his first heat was going to be. 2D would easily begin to notice. Maybe if he kept him locked downstairs...

Stuart stood there in the studio for the rest of the day. he eventually found one of Murdoc's bottles and as he didn’t appear he decided to drink a bit. actually he ended up drinking a bit too much and was a bit tipsy. he went through moments of deeply sorrow and hurt remembering his band mates and how he used to like Murdoc, how he used to be different with him... angry that suddenly he had lost everything he had.

He walked to the window and wondered how far they were from land... from home. But where was home at this point? There was nowhere to go, nowhere to call home again. He looked down and could see a plane coming and Murdoc together with Cyborg receiving things. He thought it was food and other important stuff like his pills.

And talking about food he was hungry. As Murdoc didn’t appear whole day he decided to go to the kitchen and make something for him, maybe for Murdoc too... he thought the Satanist didn’t eat anything whole day. Why was he caring so much about him? he didn’t know. he was supposed not to care and hate him, but he couldn’t. He saw them going back inside and decided to leave the room going to the kitchen

Murdoc was exhausted, laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was going to do... he had googled how long he had till his heat and it could be tomorrow, it could be a week from now, it all depends. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time he had a heat. He was 16... His dad was yelling at him. He was telling Murdoc he was going to sell him like the whore he was.

He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. He remembered when his dad had come close. He had been playing poker with friends, drunk. Murdoc had made the mistake of walking into the room to get to the kitchen. His dad had no more money to bet. Murdoc still remembers the gnarled finger he pointed at Murdoc and said, "I bet him..."

Murdoc had froze and couldn't move. His father’s friends had laughed and told him they didn't want some kid. Then his dad had spilled that he was an Omega. His hart had stopped completely. They had argued until his dad had gone to Murdoc's room and pulled out his giant band shirt he liked to wear during heats. He threw it on the table and the guys went nuts. They all started betting like mad. Thankfully, his father had won... but his father’s friends had harassed him constantly...

Stuart made himself a sandwich, thankfully the fridge was full. He ate it silently absorbing the place. No one was there to bother him, not Murdoc not Cyborg and he felt lonely but calm at the same time.

He decided to make some for Murdoc as well and offer with some juice. He didn’t have anything to lose at all and missed some human company... as the Cyborg wasn’t exactly human.

He made it and headed to the master's room, holding the food and knocked the door, hoping Murdoc was there. He didn’t say it was him or the Satanist could recognize him by his voice and tell him do sod off. He hoped Murdoc thought it was Cyborg. He waited.

"What...." he said miserably as he heard the knock on the door. What did Cyborg want? He sat up and wiped his face of any tears he may have had. He was thankful for the distraction honestly. He hated thinking about his past. There were nothing but bad memories.

Stuart but his lip and decided to talk. "Muds, it’s me. I brought you food..." he said in the most caring and fond tone he could, noticing how Murdoc’s voice sounded miserable. "May I come in?" he asked with his heart on his throat scared of rejection. At this point would hurt a lot as they  were the only two human being in that island.

Murdoc felt his heart leap as he heard 2D. He was already paranoid he was starting to give off scents but he didn't know. Should he chance it? He realized he was incredibly hungry.... fine.

"Fine, come in..." he said hoarsely. He sat up on the bed and quickly wiped his face.

Stuart sighed relieved when he allowed him to come in. he awkwardly came and placed the food on his nightstand. He sat at a safe distance from him and noticed Murdoc wasn’t drunk but he seemed terrible. Was he crying? His eyes were puff and red... he had tearstains on his face. But the singer wouldn’t dare to ask. He sat there in silence for a while.

After some time he reunited courage to speak "Sorry about the cuffs... Cyborg told me to sleep with you... she did it in case you got mad and wanted to kill me the moment you awake..." he said in a low and sad tone looking at the floor. It was strange sharing the room with him.. It wasn’t like it was years ago. Murdoc was a stranger to him at this point.

Murdoc grabbed the food and slowly nibbled on it. He didn't mind the company actually. He liked the silence but he wasn't sure if 2D was okay with it. He was exhausted and sort of staring off as he ate. 2D's question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh...  okay... I'm sorry for freaking out..." he said softly. "It was just... startling I suppose. I don't have a good history with being chained up." He whispered. Why was he telling 2D this!? He sniffed and noticed he could smell the faintest smell coming from 2D. Oh shit... the blockers were already wearing off. That's why.

Stuart looked at him when he started feeling a small scent in the air. He decided to ignore it but it was really similar to something he had smelled in the past...

He decided to focus on what Murdoc was saying "I think she didn’t know about that..." he said with a half-smile "Please eat, you drank a lot yesterday." He said caring about him. That smell was bothering him but he wouldn't say a thing about it.

Murdoc nodded, obeying like an idiot. He diverted his eyes downward and caught himself. He was already acting submissive. He blinked a few times and looked to the side.

"Have you... ever been with an Omega?" He asked out of the blue. He had never heard 2D talk about Omegas. He wondered how he felt about them.

Stuart was happy he was eating and snapped when Murdoc said that word. That was the scent he was feeling. But couldn't be, Murdoc wasn't an Omega... was he?

"Most of my partners in life were Omegas, Mu'doc... I've been with 2 or 3 Alphas along life..." He said softly "They were... er... bad experiences I can tell you..." he looked down. Most Alphas were rude and sometimes even abused him thinking he was an Omega... Stuart just knew he wasn't cuz he didn't have heats. But, other Alphas used to tell him he was a shame to their race, being skinny and weak, a bit girly looking too.

“And you?" he narrowed his eyes "have you ever been with an Omega?" He said folding his arms. If Murdoc was lying he would be catch now.

Murdoc looked down at his food. "Course I have." He lied, taking a bite. He could feel his heart racing and his brow starting to sweat. The submissive nature in him was beginning to show. He could hardly make eye contact with him. He frowned and clenched his teeth. He hated it so much.

"What do you think about Omegas?" He asked, looking up at him for the first time in a few minutes. He almost looked desperate.

Stuart looked at him noticing his behavior. He knew Murdoc was lying and his scent was even more apparent now that he was nervous. He cracked a smile not really believing Murdoc could be an Omega but not asking him too.

He saw the look on his face when Murdoc finally managed to look at him and had no doubts. Murdoc couldn't be an Alpha. That wasn't the behavior of an Alpha. "What do I think?" He chuckled "they're amazing. The most submissive and hesitant ones are the best... the ones that would do anything you please if ask them to, the ones who like to be punished when they misbehave their Alphas" he chuckled again feeling a bit better next to Murdoc "not to mention their smell is... delightful." he licked his lips. "And what do you think about Omegas? Or you rather be with Alphas?" He asked teasingly.

Murdoc's heart skipped a beat when he licked his lips. He swallowed and looked down, blushing a bit. Shit. Why was 2D able to do this to him? He took a deep breath and tried to project himself as more Alpha.

"I-I like them too. Obviously." He'd never been with an Omega before in his life. He had no idea how to explain it. He'd only ever been with Alphas and Betas. Would 2D know he was lying? He didn't like how he was smirking at him.

"Oh you do?" He said when he noticed Murdoc looking down with his face red from embarrassment. "Why do I feel this isn't true?" He whispered getting closer him and placing his plate and glass aside on the nightstand.

He placed his index finger on Murdoc's chin lifting his embarrassed face "Mu... Doc." He whispered "why you keep lying to me huh?" He looked into his eyes "why don't you tell me the truth that I already smelled in the air?" He asked smirking.

He was acting like an Alpha towards an Omega... But he knew it would be something difficult for Murdoc admit. They lived together for years.... how could Stuart never had noticed? Blockers... Murdoc must have run off them. Stuart never felt such a delicious smell before in his life. It was strong. Much stronger than any Omega he had been before with.

Murdoc's eyes widened and he suddenly felt really hot as 2D got closer and touched his chin. He moved backwards, falling off the bed clumsily and yelping. He moved back on the floor till he hit the wall.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." he said, glaring at 2D. He had his arm up with his knees in a protective manner. 2D couldn't have figured it out! There’s no way...

Stuart chuckled again "no idea of what I'm talking about Muds, c'mon?" He stood up "if you had no idea you wouldn't be running away from me like a scared cat huh?" He said smirking.

"Why are you so scared of me...?" He frowned "it was you that brought me to this cursed island, kidnapped me in a fucking briefcase forced me to sing for hours and locked me in the basement with that sodding whale!" He shouted the last part getting really furious with Murdoc and a bit excited with the smell he had filling the room already. When Murdoc got more scared the scent got stronger.

He bailed his hands into fists in front of Murdoc. His eyes turned white "But I think I know a way you can make me forget all that happened..." He said with a giant smirk on his face.

Murdoc felt a sense of fear for the first time ever caused from 2D. This fucking Omega body wanted to bow down to him and his mind wanted to tell him to fuck off. He was still fighting it as much as he could.

"Fuck you!" He spat. "I don't fucking listen to Alphas..." he growled. He slowly stood up, leaning against the walls, his knees weak. He was glaring at 2D, trying to keep a brave face. He swallowed, his mouth dry. He could feel his heart pounding wildly.

Stuart didn't stop smirking noting how Murdoc was struggling even to stand up. His brave face was even cute for someone forcing it so much. He shoved his hand hard on the wall next to his head causing a loud noise. "Fuck me?" He said in a mocking tone.

"The only one about to be fucked here is you." He said in a lower and darker tone and stopped smirking for a moment "Where is that rude and bold Murdoc huh?" He leaned closer him. "Is he gone cuz he's an" he went to his ear whispering "O...me...ga?" He said teasingly and licked his earlobe.

Murdoc whimpered as he licked his ear, then slapped his hand over his mouth. Shit. 2D was causing him to go into his heat already. Fuck. He needed to get the fuck out of here.

"You're not doing shit, Alpha." He growled. He was trying really to keep up a tough appearance. A huge part of him wanted to fucking bend over like a fucking whore. He hated it. He needed to rebel as long as possible. He'd never been with an Alpha and he planned to keep to that way. He spat at 2D and growled, showing his sharp teeth.

Stuart would get mad at him but he decided against it. He wants intimidated by his star teeth. Instead he wiped his face that Murdoc spat and it was a neutral one now. Not smirking anymore.

It was a huge disrespect an Omega spitting at an Alpha and he needed to be punished. Stuart would do it immediately but he decided to be crueler to make Murdoc pay for what he had done.

He kissed his neck and licked it seductively almost losing control feeling his scent so close. It was really delicious. One of the best and strongest he had ever smelled. He controlled himself and leaned away from him "Have fun dealing with your heat alone Mu'doc" he said softly and headed to the door ready to leave.

He knew it would be unbearable for Murdoc deal with his heat alone after years. He would need an Alpha to solve his problem and make his heat go away. Unless he had blockers... this way he wouldn’t need Stuart at all. He wanted Murdoc begging him and humiliating himself as a revenge squirming and crying while his body was on fire. And Stuart would be merciful to him? He smirked again to himself.

Murdoc whimpered and moaned as he licked his neck. He suddenly felt it full force. He cried and fell to his knees, panting hard. Why was 2D able to make his heat come so quickly!? His whole body felt on fire, and it hurt. He need relief now. He didn't remember his heats being so fucking strong. He looked up at 2D leaving.

"Wait! Wait! 2D, please..." he cried out to him. He had tears falling from his face. He hoped to Satan 2D would help him. He let out a choked sob and curled in on himself.

Stuart turned to him noticing how Murdoc was extremely vulnerable not and... crying? He didn't think it would be that strong with just a kiss. He smiled. Of course Stuart wanted a lot more after all that Murdoc made him suffer. He wanted Murdoc to pay.

 "What Mu'doc? He said with an emotionless voice looking at the sobbing mess on the floor. "What do you want?" He folded his arms taking his hand off the doorknob. His scent was even more arousing now that he was overwhelmed. The scent Omegas had when they cried was indescribable.

Murdoc shuddered and shook. "Please help me." He said through panting. He was so fucking warm. He began to take his shirt off. His skin felt so warm. He was sure he'd burn up. He felt the pain radiating from his groin over his body.

He looked up at 2D pleadingly. He hated him so much right now. That fucking attitude. He wanted to Murder him. He sat back, biting his lip, starting to take his pants and underwear off. He was... wet. Fuck he felt like a mess. He began to finger himself while stroking as well. It wasn't enough, at all.

Stuart had never saw an Omega that desperate. He couldn't believe the Omega in case was Murdoc... He couldn't believe he lied to him all those years and that they could have done that much earlier.

Once Murdoc was naked he had no more doubts. He was totally an Omega. So wet he was. Murdoc was crying desperate and totally submissive. He felt his cock already hard on his pants at that vision.

He got closer Murdoc and lifted him from the floor shoving him on the bed roughly. He smirked taking off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. Had been a while since he was last with an Omega and he was really excited to remember the sensation.

The singer came closer, placing one arm at each side of Murdoc pinning each hand of him. "Help? How can I help you?" He whispered into his ear. This way he couldn't touch himself and it would be even more painful for him. His cock throbbed at that vision. He began kissing his neck again feeling how warm he was and his sweet scent that was driving him crazy. He wanted to hear Murdoc crying and begging... apologizing.

Murdoc struggled under him a bit. He tried to move so his cock could rub against something, anything. He needed stimulation. He still had tears running down his face. He looked up at him pleading.

"Please. Please... fuck me." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He whined and wriggled around. "Please?" He hated himself so much right now. He hated 2D so much and wanted him so badly.

Murdoc begging was music for his ears. He let go of his hands seeing how hard he was crying and laid Murdoc down on the bed getting over him. He still pinned his hands over his head not allowing him to touch himself.

With his other hand He stroked Murdoc painfully slowly. He was so fucking wet he couldn't believe all that paradise was right next to him his whole life and he didn't know that. "I won't fuck you... till you say how sorry you are for what you did to me..." he said with an angry face and rubbed his own cock on his entrance teasing Murdoc and spreading his legs.

Murdoc whined and cried, thrusting up into his hand. He clenched his teeth and glared at 2D. "Why!? Why are you doing this?" He held back a sob and bit his lip. "I didn't do shit to you!" He growled. He refrained from spitting on him again. He turned his head and looked away, pouting. He couldn't believe 2D was being so mean. He still had tears running down his face. He waited for 2D to punish him. Maybe he was a masochist.... 2D being an Alpha sadist.

Stuart frowned angrily. "You didn't do shit?!" He asked angrily. Before he could hold back himself his hand went to his face and slapped him. Hard. "Watch your fucking mouth while talking to an Alpha, your dirty Omega." He said seriously not even caring if Murdoc was crying or not.

"I ordered you to apologize." he said sternly looking into his eyes, his face red and swollen from the slap. "And tell me what you're sorry for" he grabbed his chin roughly making him turn to see him "Don’t fucking pout and look at your Alpha when you're talking to him" he teased again his hole rubbing his painfully hard cock on it. Murdoc was even wetter now. Stuart was fighting hard his urge to fuck the older male and make him his.

Murdoc gasped and kept his face to the side after he slapped him. Did 2D just.... slap him? Suddenly he stopped struggling. He succumbed to the instinct and looked at 2D as he made him turn roughly towards. He could feel him against his hole, his wet hole.

"Yes sir... " he whispered, more tears fell down his face. He was getting desperate as the pain was becoming too much to fight. "I'm... I'm sorry for kidnapping you..." he sniffled and looked up at him pleadingly. "Please help me..." he whispered. He bit his lip and tried to rut into his hand.

Stuart smiled to him. Finally that Omega decided to cooperate. The singer didn't have any struggle to slip himself inside him. Murdoc was so fucking wet and it felt so warm and good inside him. He was much tighter than the others the singer had.

Stuart was soon thrusting him at his full force. He wanted to show Murdoc who was the leader there. Who he belonged to. Who was his Alpha. He slammed inside the bassist while he kissed him all over, his face his neck his shoulders till he decided to kiss his lips, savoring the taste of that Omega.

He growled getting a lot more possessive when he allowed his animalist urge to fuck Murdoc take him over by feeling his delicious scent he let fill his nostrils and numb his mind. Nothing else mattered now.

Murdoc moaned out and arched his back, tilting his head back. He spread his legs as wide as possible, allowing for 2D to fuck him as fast and hard as possible. He panted and moaned and cried, desperate for him to continue and give him some relief. He held onto him tightly.

He whimpered and showed his neck when he heard 2D growl. He shivered and held onto 2D tighter as he fucked him. "Please! Oh fuck! Make me yours!" He cried out. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his inner voice was screaming no to that but he ignored it.

Stuart didn't have to be told twice when Murdoc spread his legs and told him to make him his. Even his tone of voice submissive was such a turn on. He never heard Murdoc begging like that. He wanted him to get that way for him forever. It was addicting.

The singer not really reasoning bit his neck when he turned his face to the side. He bit it hard trying to leave a mark there even without front teeth. "You're mine" he whispered into his ear feeling his orgasm close. Murdoc was so wet he wouldn't last long.

Murdoc came the moment he was bit. 2D and him were now bonded, that's what every Omega wanted, right? He came with an orgasm that wracked his entire body. He cried out, more tears falling down his face. He panted, the intensity too overwhelming.

"Yours!" He cried and sobbed out. His claws dug into 2D's back. He looked back at him, looking into his eyes. He felt his scent change, he could smell it. It was like a mix of his own with 2D's. That much have been from the bond.

Stuart came the moment. Murdoc stared into his eyes. He couldn't hold it back seeing such a beautiful Omega totally submissive to him. He growled and came the deepest he could inside the Satanist.

He noticed how the scent changed to something Stuart never experienced before. It was a bond. He never had one... he was really overwhelming. He kissed his Omega deeply and passionately while cumming inside him. He couldn't stand Murdoc crying that much cuz of him.

Murdoc panted, looking back up at 2D. He was still crying, but now it wasn't from the pain of being in heat, now he was overwhelmed with all these emotions from just having been bonded. He was torn. He didn't want it but he did. He wiped his eyes and looked away from 2D. He wondered if 2D could feel his emotions more clearly now that he was bonded with him.

He relaxed a little. He had a little time before he needed 2D again. He hoped the singer would leave him alone for a moment. He wanted to morn his loss of freedom. Bonded Omegas were still treated like dirt and he was sure 2D would do the same, why would he be different? He noticed his face throbbing from the slap.

Stuart after cumming felt his whole body shaking. So it was like this what other Alphas told him about bonding? He felt scared confused and overwhelmed. But good above all this.

Stuart when looked deeply at Murdoc blinked twice and his eyes were black again. He noticed the handprint on his face and how Murdoc was still crying, not from pleasure or the heat... but something else he didn't know what it was. This suddenly made his heart ache. He could unload his thoughts now that he was bonded and think more clearly. He quickly sat down and placed Murdoc on his lap hugging him.

He hugged Murdoc tight. He was the person he waited his whole life to be bonded to. He couldn't believe that Murdoc was on his side all this time. He couldn't believe Murdoc was never an Alpha. He was an Omega. His Omega. He felt his eyes stung with tears feeling overwhelmed with emotions. "Why you never told me...?" He whispered to him.

Murdoc thought 2D was going to leave, instead he was pulled into his lap. He turned away from 2D, still slightly pissed still. His neck was now throbbing along with his face. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He liked 2D hugging him tightly, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Because... Omegas are looked down on... treated like shit. They're nothing... My dad made sure I knew that and so far I don't think he's wrong." He said, sniffling. He swallowed and took a deep breath, looking down now.

Stuart broke the hug and looked at him wiping his tears while Murdoc spoke. He lifted his face making Murdoc look at him when he turned away. "I...." He swallowed "I liked you Mu'doc.... before all this..  crazy shit you put us into.... before Noodle and Russel went missing... You were my best mate." He said looking into his eyes.

"I know pretty well how Omegas are treated so your secret is safe with me." He smiled to him. "And now that we are.... bonded" he whispered "You're something for me." He said unsure. He didn't know if Murdoc liked the idea to be bonded to him at all. "I should treat you like shit after all you did... but I won’t." He promised.

Murdoc flinched when he touched his face. He glared at him. He pushed himself off 2D and got off the bed. He looked at 2D, breathing hard, tears forming again.

"Yeah! You do seem to know pretty well how Omegas are treated!" He pointed to his face where he was slapped. "Go ahead and treat me like shit! You and ever other Alpha in my life! You don't know shit!" He yelled at him as he began to put a shirt and pants on before turning and leaving quickly.

Stuart sighed and looked down. Well at least he tried. He didn't want to treat Murdoc like shit. Even if his stupid Alpha brain told him to do it.

He didn't know what came to him to slap Murdoc that hard. Or to bite him. He felt like shit. It was instinctive cuz of his heat. Hard to control. But he didn't mean to hurt him on purpose did he? After they bonded Stuart regretted what he did immediately.

He put his clothes back and decided to stay in. When he turned to the side he found a little empty package of blockers under his bed. Murdoc was definitely an Omega hiding. He wondered how much he suffered from this.

He decided to lay down and try to sleep a bit.. the smell of they both after the bonding was really inviting. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as soon as Murdoc left.. He would follow him but decided against it. He knew Murdoc would come back when he felt the heat coming again.

Murdoc went down to 2D's room.. that'd be the perfect place for him to not look. He closed the door behind him and went.to sit on 2D's bed. He curled up and cried. He was someone's property now. He had wanted to avoid this his whole now. If he'd been asked if he wanted to bond with 2D, he thought for sure he wouldn't mind. Now he saw 2D's true colors. Is that how he was with all Omegas? He curled in on himself and sobbed. He felt slightly betrayed. He eventually fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later feeling the heat come on again. Strong. He groaned and hid his face in 2D's bed. This was so painful again. Painful and exhausting. And 2D wasn't here now, even though he needed him... he cried out loud as it got stronger. He was fucked. He was doomed to suffer like this till it ended. 2D wasn't going to find him...

After a while asleep Stuart woke up. He didn't rest much thinking about Murdoc. He wondered where he was... He was worried with him. But for now he really decided to leave him alone. He could come back whenever he wanted, that was his bedroom in the end.

The singer decided to take a shower while he waited Murdoc come back. Maybe this would help him deal with the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc continued to cry and shake alone in 2D's room. Wasn't this stupid bond supposed to let him know when his Omega needed him? He curled up tighter, sobbing into the sheets. If he could jerk off or something. He didn't want to move though, it all hurt. He cried out as loud as he could for 2D but there was no way him nor Cyborg could hear him. His shirt was soaked in sweat, while his pants were soaked with his wet slick. He bit his lip. This was pure torture for him. He knew it'd be hard but this was worse than he'd ever had. He kept telling himself he deserved this.

Stuart, after the shower, noticed a weird feeling inside him. It was faint but soon was increasing and he didn't know what it was as he’d never felt that before. He heard some time ago that Alphas gained this sixth sense when their Omegas needed them after bonding. He never believed of course ‘cuz he never bonded with anyone before.

The singer walked outside and decided to look through places to try to find Murdoc. He looked in the studio. Nothing. The kitchen, nothing. Office? No. In the end, He decided to go to the basement and the last place he thought Murdoc would be.

Inside the elevator, he could hear Murdoc's moans and cries calling his name. It was arousing but heartbreaking at the same time... Murdoc seemed in a lot of pain. He entered his room and found Murdoc curled and soaked crying. His eyes widened. It was a heat. However, Murdoc's heat was so much stronger than the usual heat. Why? ‘cuz of blockers? He got closer the Satanist. He helped Murdoc get rid of his clothes and noticed he was really in pain. "

Muds... what can I do to help you...?" He asked looking into his eyes "Tell me..."

Murdoc flinched when 2D touched him. He hadn't heard him come in and hardly sensed him. He looked up at 2D, tears streaming down his face. "Make it stop...." he pleaded to him. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't talk back. I'm a good Omega, just please help me." He sniffed and pleaded with teary eyes. He didn't think he'd survive if 2D tried to do what he did last time. It felt as if he was cramping so badly. "Please..." he whispered. He had degraded himself beyond what he’d ever imaged himself to but he didn't care. Not right now.

Stuart looked at him and felt really bad. Murdoc didn't deserve to suffer that way. He needed his blockers again and quick. Stuart quickly kissed him and took off his pants, not bothering to take off all his clothes as that was too much time and Murdoc needed him now.

Once he touched Murdoc he was immediately turned on. His scent, his wetness... the way he made Stuart feel after bonding. It was all too arousing. He felt that weird feeling coming to him again. The urge to dominate and make that Omega his.

Soon he was inside Murdoc again thrusting into him deep and hard at a merciless pace. He helped him by stroking him too, hoping it worked. It felt so good again. So warm... He couldn't stand seeing Murdoc suffering.

Murdoc was thankful he came quickly, the touch to his hard cock and feeling 2D inside him was all too much in his oversensitive condition. He moaned out and breathed hard as he convulsed from his orgasm. He held onto 2D like his life depended on it and now it seemed even more intense when 2D started fucking him. He screamed out 2D's name.

"Fuck D..." he panted. He looked down and saw how he'd spilled a large amount of cum. He looked up at 2D, feeling the connection with the bond. He swallowed and said "Cum..." he put his hand onto 2D's face to caress him. "Please..."

Stuart was mesmerized how Murdoc would change from anger to caring so quick when he was in his heat. The singer obeyed and came immediately after Murdoc, growling and calling his name. He nuzzled into his hand and held Murdoc tight feeling the strength of the bond. It was an amazing feeling when together with an orgasm. It made everything much more intense.

 He stood there breathing hard still buried inside Murdoc. He didn't slap him or bite or hurt. He just leaned closer for a chaste and calm kiss. He even tasted different now. The singer broke the kiss and looked at him wondering how he would react.

Murdoc kissed him back. It tasted so sweet with the bond now, way better than before. He was beginning to understand 2D's smell. It was stronger and different than before. Now it smelled like a mix of different things. He could tell 2D had taken a shower. He wanted to scent him. Stuart noticed him kissing him back. It was sweet and surprising. The singer never imagined he could taste that way. He smiled.

Murdoc looked up at him, smiling only very slightly before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out, exhausted from the pain and the sex. He went completely limp under 2D. Stuart wanted to say something but Murdoc passed out under him. He knew Murdoc would be exhausted after two heats... He wondered how many were bound to come till he receive his blockers back.

The singer pulled out of him, covered in sweat and slick. He was a mess, Murdoc would need a lot to drink and eat to recover his energy. Stuart only hoped he wasn't mad at him. He got up and went to another shower leaving Murdoc sleep and rest a bit.

Murdoc woke up a little later once again, feeling sticky and gross. He looked around slightly disoriented. He remembered the time before he passed out, blushing and running his hand through his now greasy hair. He looked around for the singer and realized he wasn't here, to which Murdoc frowned.

"Just hit it and quit it huh?" He mumbled to himself, getting up and looking through 2D's clothes to find something to wear since he couldn't wear his gross, soaked clothes. He found a pair of loose shorts and a bigger shirt. He put them on and left the room wondering how long he had before his next round.

He went up to the kitchen quietly and looked in the fridge. He needed to eat or he would literally die, he was already feeling almost too weak to eat. He frowned again at the thought of 2D leaving him and not getting him any food. Wasn't the Alpha supposed to take care of their Omega? He brought his hand up to his neck and felt the bite. He swallowed anxiously and continued rummaging through the fridge. He didn't want to get back into those sinking feelings. He needed to grab food and go fucking hide or something.

Stuart after the shower decided to go to the kitchen to find something to eat. After his bad reaction to Stuart caring about him, when Murdoc hissed and walked outside hiding himself on his bedroom, Stuart thought the bassist only wanted help when he was in heat... that was the moment he needed the singer. Besides that, Stuart thought he didn't want to be bothered. It was Murdoc after all.  

He was in the living room that was attached to the kitchen reading a book when Murdoc came up. He thought that the first place he would go after waking up was the kitchen. He noticed the Satanist in the fridge and smiled. He was feeling bold and decided to try to approach him again.

"Mu’doc..." He said standing up and going to him. "Sorry I left... I thought you wanted to rest... you passed out and I didn't want to bother you." He quickly apologized. Last time they slept together Murdoc freaked out. "I can make something for you to eat... I already ate. Are you okay?" He asked softly his eyes full of concern. He only hoped Murdoc wouldn't shove him. He thought they needed to talk before the next round. He didn't want Murdoc scared or angry at him now that they have this bond.

It was all new to the singer too. Knowing Murdoc was an Omega... that he should have suffered a lot in life ‘cuz of that... that he hated being an Omega and now a bonded Omega. It should be really overwhelming for him. Stuart genuinely wanted to help, but Murdoc refused so much he thought that even bonded Murdoc hated him. It was all just too difficult. He rubbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. He didn't want to hurt him.

Murdoc jumped when 2D spoke to him, not realizing the singer was there. He watched him with apprehension and flinched when he touched him. He looked down and back at the fridge. He honestly didn't have the energy to make anything good, he really considered stuffing his face with just bread or something.

"I..." he began but was interrupted by his growling stomach. He bit his lip. "Yeah, okay." He said, going to the table and collapsing into one of the chairs. He didn't mind being taken care of, but he was so pissed at 2D right now, it was bitter sweet. He hid his face in his arms as he leaned forward.

Stuart felt bad for him... Maybe after eating Murdoc would have the strength or patience to talk. For some reason, Murdoc avoiding and flinching each time Stuart got close made his heart ache... He didn't want Murdoc to be scared of him just ‘cuz he was an Alpha and Murdoc an Omega...  how would they be able to continue working together that way? And that bond? Stuart was so confused... He felt really sad Murdoc didn't want him near. He decided to make a full meal. Something that would give him strength... pasta? Yeah pasta sounded good. He made it with meat and tomato sauce just like his mom used to make him when he was a little Alpha, and a big glass of orange juice. Some vitamin C wouldn't kill him right? He put a good amount of it on a plate and offered Murdoc a fork. He put everything in front of him and touched his shoulder to wake him up.

"Please eat. There's more on the oven if you want..." He said with a soft smile and sat down with him to watch, hoping it was edible.

Murdoc lifted his head when he touched him. He had dozed off and was surprised to see the food in front of him. His mouth immediately started salivating and he looked at 2D for a moment before pulling the pasta closer to him and taking a bite. It was good… REALLY good. He started eating a little faster.

While he was eating, he kept glancing towards 2D, but wasn't able to look directly at him. He cleared his throat and stopped eating for a moment. "Thank you... it's good." he mumbled. He was still mad at the singer, but if he hadn't made food for him, he would have easily passed out again and might not have woken back up. He forgot how being in heat was so exhausting and energy wasting.

Stuart smiled to him sweetly going to the oven and grabbing the pan that had more pasta and sauce if Murdoc wanted more. "Don't mention it." he said softly, offering him the rest of the pasta and filling his glass with more juice.

 For some reason the singer was happy to see Murdoc eating that much. He thought he didn't have a proper meal in ages. He couldn’t deny deep inside he was worried about his well-being... something Murdoc shouldn’t be caring at all. He started fidgeting with his fingers unsure of how to bring a conversation up. He knew they needed to talk... But how?

"Are you mad at me...?" He asked looking down while Murdoc was devouring his food. He was glad he made something Murdoc found delicious.

Murdoc slowed down eating for a moment. He looked over at 2D then grabbed the juice and sipped it. He put it down and took another bite, chewing slowly.

"Yeah... I am..." he whispered, looking down at his food. He worried for a moment that 2D might get mad, even hit him, but he wasn't going to lie. He actually wondered if he could lie to his Alpha... his Alpha. Christ. It was already affecting him. He continued looking down, waiting for 2D's inevitable blowup.

Stuart frowned confused. "Why are you mad at me?" He asked calmly. He wasn't mad or anything... He was just curious. He knew he slapped him and bit him, but it was all ‘cuz of heat. He didn't mean that... And it was Murdoc who begged him for help. What could he do? Leave him suffering and hurting alone? It was just too cruel... The first time was a good payback, but now it was just evil leaving Murdoc alone suffering in unbearable pain. Pain that Stuart couldn't even imagine. The image of Murdoc crying and sobbing came to his mind again... He never thought he would see his band mate that desperate and his only hope being the singer. It was crazy.

He looked into his eyes when Murdoc slowed down to chew. He really wanted to be closer to Murdoc now... He didn't know why but he felt deep inside he needed to protect him and care about him... was that ‘cuz of the bond? Or Stuart already felt like this before? He was so confused. But he didn't want to leave Murdoc alone. He couldn't.

Murdoc ate a few more times before finally answering. "This isn't what I wanted." He simply said. He was happy and relieved the singer didn't hit him. That slap from him had made him think of his father and he shivered.

"I... didn't get a say in being bonded. How do you even know if you want to actually be bonded with me? Don't you hate me?" He asked, taking a few more bites. He even reached up and rubbed his cheek, it sure felt like he hated him. Murdoc shivered again as he remembered his eyes turning white and that evil fucking look on his face.

Stuart looked down. Those words really got him. "I... didn't get a say in being bonded either Mu’doc. I wasn’t expecting this... I lived with you for years... and I never had a clue you were an Omega." He whispered. He never thought he would ever be bonded. Stuart was always told he was a shame to his race. A ridiculous and pathetic Alpha. He was lucky fate gave him this status. He believed he should have been born an Omega, that’s what everyone always told him.

"I don't hate you." Stuart said seriously. "I hate what you did to me. And I don't like I always believed you were an Alpha...." He bit his lip. He felt betrayed somehow but he understood why Murdoc hid it this whole time. He wished he knew it before and could have bonded before with him. Maybe he would have prevented Murdoc from suffering a lot in his life. A feeling inside him was growing to care and feel empathy for the Omega. It felt odd... this was something new for him.

"I don't know what to think about being bonded with you... I... never thought I would be bonded with anyone in my life..." He flinched. He thought he would be alone forever ‘cuz he wasn't a true Alpha. "I didn't know what came over me..." Stuart looked at him rubbing his face and seeing the bite on his neck. "I never felt the way I did with you before... with any Omega..." He was honest. That animalistic urge... It was scary even for Stuart. It was like another personality assumed him when he touched his Omega while in a heat. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, still looking down. Why did he hurt his Omega? He didn't want that... He knew he scared Murdoc doing it, but he was full of regret for what he did now.

Murdoc looked at him curiously. "I though you said you'd been with a bunch of Omegas? Why didn't you think you'd bond at some point? Why me?" He asked, taking another bite. He could feel himself beginning to relax a little more around 2D.

"And I had to lie... my father made sure of that. He always told me I was a whore, a waste... he was an Alpha, as was my brother..." he mumbled. "He always told me he wanted to sell me. One night he nearly gave me away in a poker game to his friends. They had found out I was an Omega and harassed me every day after.... touching, grabbing, treating me like meat. I went on blockers soon after and ran away..." he was telling all this to 2D unprompted. He wondered if it was the bond or if he felt he needed to explain why he lied to his Alpha.

Stuart frowned "I don’t know Mu’doc... It simply never happened with the other Omegas I’ve been with. I really don’t think it’s something I can... choose." he shrugged. He never knew why... probably ‘cuz he didn’t have any feelings for them. Just wanted to be relieved by sex and help them get through the heat. He looked at him, maybe deep inside he really had some hid feelings towards the Satanist that, when the heat happened, the bond happened as well. However, Murdoc would never feel something about him. So it was useless. This made the singer sad. "It's new for me too..." he whispered. New and scary

Stuart felt his heart aching and breaking at his story. He couldn’t believe his father did that just ‘cuz he was an Omega. It was his father, someone who was supposed to love him and treat him well. Family right? That explained a lot... this made the singer want to puke. He swallowed hard. "I’m... sorry." He didn’t know what to say but he had to say something, Murdoc was his Omega... and Stuart wasn’t like his father was he? He looked at the red handprint on his face and felt awful, but happy as well as his Omega was being honest with him.

"You... ran out of blockers right? That’s why... you're having a heat...." he whispered. "Look I'll help you through this...  I won’t sell you or... do anything bad to you ‘cuz you're an Omega." He looked at him, "I promise." He hoped Murdoc believed him. It was almost impossible after the trauma he lived with other Alphas... but Stuart was bonded to him. He couldn’t lose his Omega. He was the only one who knew the truth. He could do anything about it... even ruining Murdoc's life forever.

Stuart hesitantly offered his hands across the table to see if Murdoc would accept him. He looked at him pleadingly. He knew it would be a long and hard path to win his trust after this revelation. He really wish he didn’t suffer all he had been through, maybe he would have accepted Stuart as an Alpha easier... and his rejection wouldn’t hurt so much after they had bonded.

Murdoc listened to Stuart’s offer. The singer had a point, he was driven by hormones as well. He hated to admit it but he could have had this happen with an Alpha who was way worse. It was good to be honest with him. He nodded and slowly shook his hand.

"Okay... let’s work together... obviously fate wants us together." Murdoc mumbled. "Just... no treating me like I'm lower than you." He growled. “You might be my Alpha but I'm gonna fight you the entire way if you do that shit to me again... I might be weak in my hormonal heat but I'm not just something for you to stick your dick in." He mumbled.

Stuart chuckled a bit "Not treat you like shit or sell you doesn’t mean you're not lower than me, Mu’doc." He said with a stern face "I'm your Alpha and you're my Omega so you owe me respect and you have to obey me otherwise you'll be severely punished. You know that’s how things work, into and outside the heat". He said seriously with a dark look on his face. "Try to fight me and I'll make you regret for the rest of your life. Remember we're bonded. You're marked." He pointed to his neck, "It means you're mine." He said seriously.

"And of course you're not something for me to fuck. Otherwise I wouldn't be feeling this... thing that tells me I need to protect you and take care of you... that I need to be close... or something bad could happen to you." He said honestly. He felt something funny towards Murdoc. It wasn't just sex or just hormones, even if that sweet scent he had drove the singer crazy.

Murdoc's eyes widened as Stuart said that. He listened in shock the entire time. Was 2D seriously saying that? After they were both just considered equals, if not Murdoc being more powerful? He couldn't believe this was happening, it felt like a nightmare.

"You wouldn't dare!" He hissed at him. What kind of punishment? He knew what he was saying was expected in society, but this wasn’t society, this was just the two of them. He glared at him and then looked back down at his food suddenly not hungry anymore. "I don't need you to protect me..." he whispered.

Stuart just looked at him frowning slightly. "I would dare just like I already did." He said sternly. He was mentioning the slap and the bite he gave him previously. "You don't need me to protect you Muds?" He pointed to the food, "Who made you this meal huh? You wouldn't be able to do anything weak as you were..." He said clenching his teeth.

Stuart was behaving like that ‘cuz he didn't want any other Alpha next to Murdoc... if he misbehave, another Alpha could bite him and break this bond they have. This would ruin the singer.  And he didn't know if the Omega knew about this detail. He had to protect what was his.

"Who would take care of you in your heats while you don't get your bloody blockers back?" He folded his arms. "Be a good Omega like you said you'd be and everything will be fine. I don't want to hurt you." He said seriously. He would just hurt him if he misbehaved.

Murdoc growled. "And whose fault was it that I'm weak! You started my bloody heat!" He said standing up, the chair sliding back, giving a loud squeak as it slid against the floor. He was breathing hard, pissed and glaring at 2D. He couldn't do anything. He used to be able to just smack 2D upside the head if he wanted, now he couldn't bring himself to even lift his hand to him. Instead, he flipped the nearly empty plate of pasta on the floor. The plate shattered and spilled the remaining pasta everywhere. Murdoc was beyond frustrated. He felt constrained. He stood there, glare piercing into 2D, daring him.

Stuart looked at him with a straight, emotionless face. "Your heat started ‘cuz you're out of your blockers Mu’doc." he said sternly. It wasn't his fault. "You never showed me a heat in years. This is your fault and your problem." He said seriously.

He looked at the mess Murdoc made spilling everything on the floor and breaking the plate. He folded his arms and just pointed at it with his eyes. "Clean the mess. Now. And don't cut yourself." He frowned and his eyes turned white. "I made you food and is this way that you thank me?" He looked at him angry. "Next time I'll leave you starving." He smirked threatening him.

Murdoc clenched his jaw and fists in rage. He kept his glare on 2D. "No! Fuck you Alpha!" He walked out, not caring that he stepped on a few glass pieces. "I don't need a fucking Alpha telling me what to do now! Clean it your bloody self! I'm Murdoc fucking Niccals! I listen to no one!" He yelled as he stormed towards the other end of the kitchen. He needed to defy this stupid role. So what if he was genetically an Omega? He was still his own person! Why was he wanting to obey so easily!? He began to feel his eyes sting again. He was going to cry from frustration. Great. He wiped his eyes quickly. “Fucking hormones.” He growled

Stuart sighed. Murdoc would be back in no time begging him and crying again when his heat came. He knew that. It was a vicious circle. He didn't like this. He didn't like how Murdoc seemed to hate him. It hurt. The singer stood up. He left the food he messed on the floor. Cyborg could take care of that later. He wouldn't take care of a mess of an Omega. He was a fucking Alpha.

His heart ached. He felt the urge to be with his Omega again... He could feel his frustration and how Murdoc was hurt. He hated that feeling... And it seemed to increase as Murdoc went further away from him, but he ignored that.

He went back to the living room to read his book, leaving Murdoc be. He knew he should follow him. Murdoc could get seriously weak without him... the Alpha knew about that pretty well... bonded Omegas couldn't be far from their Alphas during a heat... but he misbehaved. He should be punished just a bit.

Murdoc went outside to the grassy knoll and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest and crying in frustration again. He hated this. He wanted to be back to normal, back to 2D thinking he was an Alpha, back to him not obeying 2D and letting him treat him like he was any less. He sobbed for a little bit, the only other sounds being the ocean and seagulls.

Eventually he looked down at the grass. And noticed a bit of blood. He suddenly realized his feet were hurting a bit and then he remembered stepping on the glass. He looked at the bottom of his feet and worked on digging out the glass, still continuing to sniffle.

"Damn fucking hormones. Crying like a little girl... I lost my freedom, I get to cry..." he said to himself, sniffling. He realized that... need was starting to build up in his lower half again. He gasped as he felt an urge to go to 2D. He fought it and kept working at the glass, getting the last of it out. He was beginning to pant and sweat as he got hotter, his shorts starting to get wet again. He sat there, feeling the painful ache begin. He started groaning and rolled over on his side, curling up. He refused to call for Stuart, he’d decided he’d rather die.  

Cyborg heard the cries and went to 2D. "Murdoc is in pain." She said. "Last time he did this you were able to help."

Stuart was reading the book, not thinking about anything anymore. He was trying hard to ignore his urge to go to Murdoc and see if he was all right. This weird and painful feeling seemed to only increase inside his chest in the past few moments. He wondered if he was really in trouble or having another heat.

He heard Cyborg and sighed. "Bring him here. I know how to treat his pain." He wouldn't be bothered to go to where Murdoc was. He deserved to suffer for misbehaving. "He made all that mess so... I'm angry at him." He pointed to the glass and pasta on the floor while talking to the Cyborg.

Cyborg glared at him. "I told you not to hurt him. So what if he made a mess? He makes a lot of messes." She said, confused. How did the dynamic between the two change so much so quickly? She didn't understand how this Omega/Alpha thing could do that.

Meanwhile Murdoc continues to try to stifle his cries. He had tears and nothing but self-loathing and lust. He looked at the edge of the knoll nearby. For a flash of second he considered jumping off the edge... it would solve everything and he wouldn't be in pain. He’d make his own choice… He shook his head, he didn't want to die.

Stuart looked at her "I didn’t hurt him. He was angry and threw the bloody thing on the floor. I cooked the pasta to feed him. I was being kind." he said half the truth. She shouldn't know what a heat was and what pain Murdoc was feeling.

"I know he makes a lot of messes... This whole island is a mess... what he did to Noodle was a mess.... what he did to me too." He clenched his teeth "and I always, ALWAYS solved his messes and fixed everything up. I won't do it anymore." 'Since he's now my Omega.' he thought but didn't say. She wouldn't understand this.

"Will you stay there? Your master is in pain and I'm the only one who can solve it..." He was being rude even with her. He hated Murdoc's behavior now that he knew he was an Omega. If he was an Alpha he wouldn't be giving a fuck. However, he owed him respect, and breaking things making a mess while he was angry wasn't the right way.

She looked at him for a moment before finally turning to leave and go grab Murdoc. She followed his cries and found him outside. He was groaning and crying out, clawing the ground. She walked up and scooped him up, carrying him easily. He continued to shake and stifle sobs, curling up.

She brought him to the living room, glaring at 2D. "Where can I set him down? I need to treat his feet, they're cut." She said over his groans and sobs.

Stuart knew by his groans and cries and how he was in a heat. Something the robot didn't have a clue what it was. His own body started to react to that, smelling the sweet and strong scent that came from him. He fought hard not to attack Murdoc in front of the Cyborg.

He closed the book and placed it down, standing up so and could place Murdoc on the couch and treat him. He took a long look at him feeling how he was miserable. He was being punished enough already feeling the strongest heat Stuart ever witnessed in his life. "Here, use the couch." He pointed at it, his face totally emotionless even feeling his insides twitching to make Murdoc his.

She set Murdoc on the couch and she began to clean and bandage his feat. She watched how 2D looked at Murdoc. She studied their patterns and tried to understand what was going on. She couldn't. She got up and left Murdoc in 2D's care when she was done.

Murdoc shook and cried out. He hardly recognized his surroundings, though he could tell he was closer to 2D and that made him relax a little bit.

"Why is this happening to me?" He said with a choked sob. He just wanted it to stop. It'd been a day and he was already exhausted and tired of the pain.

Stuart sat down next to him after Cyborg took care of his feet. "‘cuz you're an Omega out of blockers, Mu’doc." he said sternly while he cried and sobbed. His anger was bigger than the urge to fuck him.

"Your heats are stronger and more frequent ‘cuz of that. You've been using blockers your whole life... shouldn't expect something different from this." He said folding his arms. "You act tough and then you become this sobbing and whimpering mess when it comes. This is the life of an Omega when he misbehaves." He narrowed his eyes.

Murdoc clenched his teeth and shook, tears falling from his eyes. He wasn't going to let this break him. He couldn't. He glared up at 2D wanting to tell him to fuck off, but instead he kept his mouth shut and just looked at him. He knew he was right, not about the misbehaving part, but the other stuff. He closed his eyes and cried out as another painful urge wracked his body. He curled in on himself.

"Then just kill me..." he mumbled and closed his eyes tightly. Anything would be better than this. 2D was intending to make sure he obeyed, and he didn't want to. Well he wanted to but not entirely. He didn't want to become this ridiculously stereotypical Omega.

Stuart raised a brow to him looking into his eyes "Don't be that dramatic Mu’doc... you just have to be a good Omega for me and I won't let you suffer anymore." He said this calmly but inside the mere thought of losing his Omega terrified him. It made his heart ache uncontrollably, especially when Murdoc cried harder.

"Obey me and I'll be a good Alpha for you too." He said looking at that sobbing and crying mess he was. He felt sorry for his Omega but he couldn't let Murdoc misbehave or the singer would suffer if another stronger Alpha steals him from Stuart. He wanted to protect himself too. He knew the moment Murdoc was on blockers again he would completely push Stuart away and this would break the singer. He just wanted to make sure Murdoc was loyal to him and him only.

It was a cruel tactic but how many more plates would Murdoc have to break to understand how things would be from now on? He was an Omega. Stuart was his Alpha. Bonded or not, Murdoc needed to behave to his superior.

Murdoc panted and glared back up at 2D one last time. He was going to cave, he knew it. He was disappointed in himself already. He took a minute before replying.

"Fine..." he hissed out before hunching over in pain again. "Just please make it stop…" He pleaded. He reached up for 2D and held onto his shirt sleeve tightly. He was desperate at this point. Why the fuck was 2D being so cruel?! Murdoc had been mean to him, sure, but he never just let him suffer like this. He figured 2D got some sort of sick pleasure out of it.

 

Once Stuart felt his sleeve being held and he felt Murdoc's skin against his own he couldn't control himself anymore. He almost tore Murdoc's clothes off that were already soaked with sweat and slick. He smelled his scent and let his desire take him over. He took off his own trousers. And spread Murdoc's legs wide.

"Now..." he growled into his ear biting his neck hard to remark him, licking it. "I want you screaming my name and telling me you belong only to me while I make you mine, my Omega." He said in the most possessive way with a large smirk on his face and slammed his cock inside Murdoc mercilessly, "SAY IT." he shouted fucking him at his full force.

Murdoc cried out and gasped as he bit him again. He held onto Stuart as he whispered into his ear. The very touch from the singer sent a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He arched his back and moaned as he slammed into him. The feeling was so damn overwhelming, he could hardly think straight. He looked up at 2D as he told him to say it. He couldn't stop himself.

"Fuck... Stuart! I'm -argh- only yours!" He said between moans and pants. He was writhing as best he could while getting fucked. He hung his tongue out in pure bliss. "Your Omega." He repeated over and over again, looking at 2D with lust filled eyes.

He growled when he looked at him and kissed him roughly, biting his lip till he made his bleed. He whispered into his ear "You're my Omega... only... mine." feeling how Murdoc was wet and warm. It was an addicting sensation he couldn't fight against it.

Soon he started to feel the intense feeling of the bond they had... the change of scents to one that belonged to them and only them. This made things even more pleasant and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He hugged Murdoc tighter keeping him close.

Murdoc panted and moaned out with each thrust. He kept saying he was 2D's Omega. He had no shame at the moment. He just wanted to get fucked by his Alpha. He wanted the bond. He craved it. He needed it. He held onto 2D tightly as he fucked him, loving how he dominated him and called him his Omega. This was all so overwhelming for him. Was each time going to be this ridiculously overwhelming for him?

"I'm gonna cum." He panted out, digging his nails into 2D. "Keep going, keep going! Please!" He cried as he was hit with an insanely intense orgasm. He felt himself spill all over his stomach but didn't care. He wanted 2D to keep going.

Stuart was already about to cum feeling how Murdoc was submissive to him. It was a huge turn on. Once Murdoc came, messing their abdomens, Stuart came deep inside him biting the same place as he did before. He needed to show Murdoc he belonged to one Alpha only.  

After cumming he looked deeply into Murdoc's eyes with his lust filled ones and leaned closer for another sweet and caring deep kiss running his fingers through his hair enjoying the afterglow and the warm sensation of the bond they had. "Mine" he whispered against his lips.

Murdoc looked into his eyes, breathing hard. He shivered at the slightest connection. He could feel the bites throbbing and he loved it. The bond made the love he felt ten times stronger, he whimpered and nuzzled into 2D after he called him his. He'd knew he’d hate himself for being so submissive later but fuck it. Right now that's all his mind was wanting him to do.

He leaned back and looked at him, grinning like an idiot. "Thank you..." he whispered. He was so happy to be away from the pain. "Fuck that hurts... I don't remember it hurting so bad..." he whispered. He kept his legs wrapped around 2D's waist, not wanting him to leave any time soon. He did notice he felt sticky and gross from being sweaty, he'd need a shower.

Stuart saw his smile and his heart raced, his felt warm. Why? It was just a stupid smile. Why did it have such a huge effect in him? Was it the bond? He loved when the Satanist nuzzled into him. It was something sweet he never thought someone like Murdoc would do. But he was an Omega... and their nature was submissive and sweet with their Alphas. He was glad Murdoc accepted to be his. He would treat him well and protect him from now on like a good Alpha.

"Don't mention it... I bet you don't remember even when you last had a heat, Muds." The singer didn't remember at all. He never felt any smell, never saw Murdoc crying, never ever crossed his mind he could be an Omega. He really hid it pretty well.

Murdoc shrugged. Last time he'd had a heat was definitely when he was still so young and he sort of remembered the intensity. Maybe he just didn't remember them much since he had to suffer alone, trying to hide from his father.

The singer hated to admit but once Murdoc was using blockers again he would miss his heats.... that sensation after cumming, the bond and all that, made it worth seeing Murdoc in pain ‘cuz he needed 2D. The singer loved to feel he was needed by the bassist... being the only one able to save Murdoc from his suffering. He felt the love he has inside him a thousand times stronger together with his need to be caring and nice with the Satanist.

The singer pulled out him and took advantage of the fact Murdoc had his legs wrapped around him and lifted him up, heading to the bathroom, they were really sticky, desperately needing a shower. And now more than any other time he didn't want to be away from his Omega.

 He entered the shower and turned it on to a warm temperature. He entered under the water together with Murdoc and kissed him deeply and passionately, while placing him back on the floor slowly, making sure he was safe, as his legs could feel like jelly now after that orgasm. He pressed the Omega against the wall and cupped his face with both hands, deepening the kiss.

He held onto 2D and he picked him up and walked with him to the shower. He was thankful he set him on the floor of the shower slowly. He felt his legs wobble slightly and he held onto 2D as he pressed him against the wall. He felt like he was still in his trance of the heat, why did he keep kissing 2D? He should tell him to fuck off. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay close to him. He wrapped his arms around him, holding 2D to him.

Stuart was gladly surprised to see that Murdoc accepted his kiss. He was scared he would push him away and tell him to sod off like he did other times. Thankfully for some reason he accepted his kiss. That was an improvement.

He singer broke it slowly and left Murdoc leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall. He noticed how he was covered in sweat and slick, feeling bad for his Omega. He slowly placed Murdoc under the water to wash him. He grabbed the shampoo and soap to make him clean, giving him full attention and allowing Murdoc to lean on him if he was feeling too weak.

 Stuart loved that proximity more than he wanted to admit. He worked silently kissing Murdoc from time to time and praising him with sweet whispers saying how beautiful he was and how happy he felt with him. He couldn't hold his tongue... It was instinctive acting kind with his Omega when Murdoc was being good. He never thought he could be that gentle with an Omega. He also never thought he would deal with such an angry and rebellious Omega and be okay with it. He desperately wanted Murdoc to accept him. He knew he could make him happy and forget about all the bad experiences he had before with other Alphas. He wanted Murdoc to be only his. Only know him.

Murdoc was partially too exhausted to fight 2D this time. He leaned up against 2D as he helped to clean him up. He greatly appreciated the contact and the help. He felt like jelly, but he didn't want to be a sticky mess. He'd been sweating and cumming and getting wet all day. He needed a break. At least he wasn't going to nap now. The food from earlier helped him keep a little more strength this time.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. He breathed in 2Ds scent and just thought, _My Alpha_. He tensed for a moment after the thought. He wasn't his Alpha... he couldn't give in to his nature. He needed to stay strong… but it was hard. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with 2D and never leave his side.

Stuart noticed him tensing and stopped what he was doing. He was so focused into giving Murdoc attention that he flinched at his tensing. He leaned the Omega against the wall again and touched his face looking into his eyes "You okay? Need anything...?" He whispered in the most caring way he could make, Stuart hadn't even cleaned himself yet just giving Murdoc full attention. He noticed how weak and exhausted he looked. It concerned the singer.

Murdoc looked up at 2D and considered being an ass again, but he was still too tired. He shook his head. "No... sorry. Just tired, hungry, and sore." He said. He was all those, even if he had just ate. He wondered if 2D would help feed him again even though he made a mess before. Would he punish him like that? His father used to do that. He'd go all day without eating during his heat. He looked up at 2D with the most desperate eyes, not even realizing he was doing that.

Stuart noticed how desperate he looked. He felt bad inside and bit his lip. He wondered why he was that desperate and remembered how he treated Murdoc before. "I’m... sorry about earlier." He whispered. "I shouldn't have been so rough with you. I'll treat you better… promise." He said with a small smile.

The singer managed to quickly finish his shower, taking care of his Omega. He grabbed his hand and walked out into the bedroom, helping him dry off a little and giving him fresh clothes. "We can eat again and you need to drink lots of water... or you'll get dehydrated." He said seriously. He wouldn't let Murdoc starve or be thirsty when he was in his heat. He had been already too cruel before... but he had needed to make sure Murdoc would choose him above any other Alpha. He wouldn't bear losing him.

He came closer once Murdoc was fully dressed sitting him on his bed. "I’ll take care of you." he promised kissing his forehead going to look for some clean clothes for himself.

Murdoc nodded to his apology and let 2D take care of him. He had to admit he liked it. He liked the attention, the care, the concern, all of it. He was embarrassed letting 2D do all this, but he needed to be good right? If he could just behave through this heat and get back to normal, maybe he wouldn't be so submissive. He bit his lip and looked at 2D.

"Did you... go to those Omega houses when you wanted to be with an Omega? Or were they friends or something?" He asked. He was curious how 2D had been with an Omega before. The Omega houses were terrifying and cruel, he shivered at the mere thought of them. His father used to tell him all about them and he had even had the chance to see one for himself. It made him sick thinking about it.

Stuart was focused picking some clothes and putting the wet ones away when he heard Murdoc's question. He shivered when he mentioned those houses. He knew stories from other Alphas about those places. It seemed so... cruel and not human, he never had the interest to go into any of them. It was too sick.

"No..." He said seriously hoping Murdoc would believe him. "But I can't say I was never invited by.... ‘friends’." Of course they weren't friends... just other Alphas that said he was a pussy for now wanting to go with them to Omega houses. Everyone went so why would Stuart be different?

"The Omegas I've been with were the ones who..." He stopped a moment putting his shirt and thinking about how to tell him that, "were like friends, yeah. They needed help during a heat and I helped, that was it." He looked at Murdoc, "I never bonded with any of them so... I just helped them in way to help with their pain... but I never went to those houses... I can't imagine how they treat Omegas there..." he said seriously.

He put on his trousers and sat down next to Murdoc. He grabbed his hand gently, wanting to be close to the bassist, even outside the heat. "Let's say that... I'm not the stereotypical Alpha, Mu’doc... I'm not that strong, intelligent, or aggressive... that's why Omegas were not really interested in me, only if I was the last option y know? And plus I wasn’t really interested in looking for some Omega to bond so..." He looked at him. "They teased me all the time... said I was lucky I was born an Alpha… and that I learned well what they taught me in school." he shrugged.

He didn't know why he was being this honest with Murdoc... He just felt he needed to now they were bonded. "I really dunno what came to me to leave you suffering like a punishment... I think it was the hormones and instincts... I felt an urge to ... put you in your place. I'm sorry." He was really hypocritical to condemn other Alphas behavior towards Omegas and act just the same when he bonded with his.

Murdoc let him hold his hand, not minding the closeness, as he listened to him, believing him. The bond helped with that quite a bit, otherwise he’d tell him to sod off. He liked the contact with 2D. He was also a little shocked 2D was admitting he was sorry for earlier. He began to relax a little more and nodded.

"Okay... I'm... sorry for being an ass as well. I know we're bonded and need to work together a little more now. I just... hate being treated as inferior..." he admitted, looking down at the hand he was holding. "Don't... don't do that to me... that's all I ask." He whispered, looking up at him.

"You thought I was an Alpha for so long and I liked being on the same level with you. I know I'm a bloody Omega. I know I need to listen to you... I know my instincts make me want to obey. But I'm not weaker. I'm still me. I'm still Murdoc Niccals and I will continue to fight this if you only see me as an Omega..." he said seriously. He knew this would be difficult. Especially if they ever left this island. His scent and the bite would give away he was an Omega and society expected them to act a certain way. If he continued acting like he had before, 2D would be shunned and Murdoc even taken away. It was cruel but the way society was.

"Or at least... don't do that to me in private... I know you need to put on an appearance in public, fine... but in private I'm your Omega and I'm your equal..." he looked at 2D.

Stuart listened to him, giving him full attention as he knew his Omega must be treated him with care and not ignored. "Mu’doc." He said seriously, "You lived a lie your whole life... you lied to yourself and to others about your true nature. You hid yourself and now that you're finally able to be who you are... you can't get over your past," He said looking into his eyes, "and you can't lie to your Alpha, so yes you're an Omega and my Omega. You need to obey and listen to me." He said seriously. "We are bonded Mu’doc, this change things between us. But it doesn’t mean something bad. It means that I'll protect you and take care of you, and you need to be loyal and submissive to me in exchange. And I know you hate that but as long as you fight against your fate you'll only get hurt and hurt me." He said with his eyes full of sorrow. He hated when he felt hurt ‘cuz of Murdoc. "This is how things are gonna be as long as you're bonded with me... And I'm sorry but you're not an Alpha and will never be." He was a bit rough but he needed to. Murdoc needed to open his eyes. "And in private is the moment where you'll be most submissive Mu’doc, you know that. It's your nature... sorry but you're not my equal."

He looked at another direction feeling suddenly hurt "only if you want to be bonded to another Alpha so you'll be free of me and will belong to... someone else." He said full of fear. He hated that option. He didn't want that. He squeezed Murdoc's hands not really thinking. His heart ached thinking about losing Murdoc.

Murdoc felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. 2D was being brutally honest with him and he hated it. He felt anger and hurt rise in him again, but he kept it down. How could 2D say he wasn't his equal so easily? He wanted to fight it so much. He needed to but he still held his tongue. He didn't know what to say. He felt confined and trapped and wanted nothing but freedom again. His mind went back to the grassy knoll… the ledge.  

"It doesn't matter where I go... everyone will treat me like a fucking piece of human garbage. Please 2D." He looked up at him pleadingly. "Please don't do that to me. So what if I'm an Omega? We can still be like old times... please? I am your equal 2D... I was for years... don't clip my wings." He whispered.

Stuart looked at him. Thank God he didn't consider going to another Alpha. He felt relieved. Stuart thought he was doing a decent work as an Alpha till now... He was never bonded before so it was everything new for him.

Stuart sighed. It would be difficult for Murdoc to understand. "I don't care about the other ones Mu’doc, fuck all of them. You're my Omega, got that? Mine. And I’m responsible for you. That’s how things are." He frowned. Alphas were really possessive towards their Omegas and Stuart wasn't different. He wouldn't bear another Alpha mistreating Murdoc. Ever. He would kill if any Alpha got near Murdoc to mistreat him.

"We will be like old times the difference is that we're bonded now... don't make things hard on us Mu’doc just understand... I just..." he looked down, "I can't lose you." He whispered losing his dominant self for a moment. Murdoc probably didn't know about the bite... that any other Alpha could take him away from the singer. He looked at their hands. "But you're not my equal, I'm sorry." He said one last time the truth.

Murdoc hunched his shoulder a bit as he talked. He felt his heart flutter a bit when he called him “his Omega". He looked at him as he saw 2D look desperate not to lose him. What the hell was this feeling? It didn’t last long as he still felt stabbed in the heart once again for not being called his equal. He nodded and looked down, defeated. He knew that’s how Alphas were raised to see things. He couldn’t program it out of 2D in one night, it’d take a while.

"Fine... I'm hungry..." he whispered, changing the subject a bit. He'd... behave he supposed. He felt very depressed suddenly. He didn't want to move but he just attributed it to him being tired. He wondered again for a moment if 2D would make him wait to eat. Or if he needed to clean up the mess in the kitchen. He didn't think he had the strength at the moment.

Stuart nodded to him. He was glad he decided to change the subject. The singer felt in his heart how depressed Murdoc was and got concerned. He had to do something about it. He hoped he wasn't like that because of what he said. He needed to accept the truth. He was still his best mate, a person who he cared and loved a lot... much more now than before. This didn't change.

The singer grabbed his hand and helped him go to the kitchen to feed him. He placed him sitting at the table and told him to wait. He rummaged through the drawers and fridge to see what they had. Fortunately they had some fruits and milk. He smiled and decided to make a smoothie full of healthy fruits for him. He hoped Murdoc would like it... it was nutritional and would help him get hydrated. He made it and offered it Murdoc.

"If you want something to eat just tell me... we're full of food..." He smiled softly. Stuart wouldn't mind cooking for him. Stuart looked at the floor and sighed. The mess was still there. The Cyborg didn't clean it up. Of course, she obeyed Murdoc and he didn't tell her to clean it up.

"You, drink." He said going to crouch on the floor and cleaning the mess Murdoc made. He was angry but had already punished Murdoc enough for his misbehavior and he wasn’t in any condition to clean that up. He started working angrily but silently. Cyborg was right, Murdoc made lots of messes.

Murdoc did as he was told, sipping on the drink slowly as he watched 2D clean the mess. He would be smirking at this small victory but he could feel the anger oozing from him. It radiated off him and made Murdoc nervous.

"Sorry..." he whispered to 2D. He felt the immense need to apologize for some reason now. He hadn't been sorry when he'd done it. Why was he apologizing now? He even felt like shaking a little bit. Apparently a bonded Omega did not like an angry Alpha at all. He bit his lip and continued drinking.

Stuart sighed when he heard his apology. He felt a little less angry but it wasn’t completely gone. "Don't do it again." He said seriously with an emotionless voice, not looking at him. Him, an Alpha, cleaning the mess of an Omega? All those other Alphas would be laughing at how pathetic he looked now. He kept his anger to himself not taking it out on Murdoc.

Soon he finished cleaning the mess and cut his hand while doing it. This made him even angrier. Not with Murdoc really but with the fucking cut and how he was a clumsy Alpha. Ridiculous. He wasn’t supposed to be like that.

He decided to clean his hand and go to the living room stay a bit far from Murdoc not to hurt him after pouring a glass of smoothie for himself. He sat down frowning and going back to his book. He was fuming and decided to ignore Murdoc for a bit even not being the right thing to do.

Murdoc hunched in on himself as he still felt the anger radiating from him. He watched him leave without another word. The anger was suffocating but just being ignored hurt a little. He sat there in silence, finishing his drink. When he finished, he slowly got up and walked to the living room. He saw 2D was just reading his book. He walked over and sat in the big chair next to the couch. He wasn't exactly sure what else to do but he felt like being close to 2D. He grabbed a book and began reading. He felt like an idiot, listening to his instincts, but that'd keep him out of the most trouble...

Stuart noticed Murdoc finishing his glass and small smile came to him. He was glad Murdoc took care of himself and drank everything. He decided to stop being angry and placed his book down. He noticed how the Satanist wanted to be closer to him. He could feel through the bond what Murdoc felt and the singer’s attitude wasn't making things easier.

He opened his arms, "Come here." He invited Murdoc to sit with him and have a hug if he wanted. He smiled to him "My Omega…" he whispered with his Alpha's voice. He knew Murdoc wouldn't resist, it was instinctual to be submissive.

Murdoc noticed 2D put his book down. He watched him closely, noticing the anger was also subsiding. He felt a little more relaxed now. He set his own book down and waited to see what 2D would do, when suddenly the singer opened his arms and invited him over, calling him his Omega. He heart raced like mad and he tensed, trying to stop himself from just going over. He couldn't resist though, the need was too strong, especially when his Alpha told him to...

He swallowed and got up, slowly going over and sitting next to 2D, not looking at him. His heart raced. He was actually doing this. He was actually going to fucking obey like a submissive Omega. He felt a sudden deep self-hatred for himself, then he felt depressed again.

Stuart felt him angry at himself and depressed. He dropped his arms down and looked at him looking away getting concerned. "Muds you wanna talk to me?" He asked softly placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. He thought it was the best option asking him to talk. Not forcing him to do anything.

He needed to build trust with Murdoc. His past with Alphas seemed like a nightmare. The singer could understand why he was so reluctant. He really wanted to prove to him he was different from the others. Not because he used to treat him like an Alpha, but he would treat Murdoc well even being an Omega.

The singer with his other hand grabbed Murdoc's. "Please talk to me." He asked softly and leaned closer kissing his cheek. He felt an urge to be closer to Murdoc after being angry. How Murdoc didn't act angry with him back like he did in the past started something inside him. He was really changing so he needed to change too.

Murdoc looked down. "It’s just hard... I'm trying. I promise. I just didn't have these... instincts guiding me before and I'm not used to them." He whispered. He didn't look up, keeping his gaze downwards submissively. He told him the truth, he felt a little better to acknowledge what was bugging him.

"I just never thought I'd ever be submissive with anyone... let alone you... my singer..." he whispered even more quietly. He wondered if 2D would get mad. He noticed he was worrying about that often. Was that because of his father? Or 2D's Alpha mode being very... dominating.

Stuart listened to him while he spoke. He noticed he didn't even look at him while speaking. That was just too submissive. He could look at him. This hurt the singer a bit. Murdoc was avoiding him. He lifted his face by his chin with his index finger making him look at him.

"It's hard for me too." He confessed looking into his eyes. "I was never bonded with anyone before in life... And I don't want to lose the bond and... Start everything over again..." He bit his lip. "I don't want to hurt you, I swear. I’m just scared." He shivered a bit, he wanted Murdoc in his place, but not having to experience pain to that. He was terrified he wouldn't find any other Omega in his life to bond because he was a pathetic Alpha, so he was trying through power to keep Murdoc under his thumb. That was wrong and desperate.

He swallowed hard. "You're scared of me ‘cuz I'm an Alpha?" He seemed so hesitant about being submissive... was Murdoc scared? This hurt the singer too. He wanted to be closer to him... that Murdoc trusted him... he was different. He looked at him pleadingly.

Murdoc looked up at 2D when he touched his chin. He furrowed his brows a bit, confused but ignored his comment about losing him. He seemed to be trying his best honestly. Murdoc realized he wasn't giving 2D enough credit either for trying. This was both new for them. Murdoc nodded slowly.

"You... give off a powerful scent when you're angry. Or when you're trying to dominate me during a heat. I'm just... trying to get used to it really. I just haven't ever trusted an Alpha and now I'm forced to so suddenly. It's difficult. Just give me some time, yeah?" He asked. He looked him in the eyes this time.

With that explanation, the singer felt a bit better. At least he wasn't scared. He nodded. He didn't know he had this scent when angry or dominating. Probably other Alphas had it too when got angry next to him... But he wasn't able to feel it. It could be scary for an Omega that never trusted an Alpha. Understandable... Omegas only had sweet and good scents. God those Omega houses must be a slaughterhouse... full of angry and dominant Alphas surrounded by Omegas in permanent heat. That sounded like a nightmare.

The singer looked to another direction thinking. It would be a long process even if he was desperate now. The bond made things easier but not immediate. "Take your time Muds... I'm sorry..." He felt he was pressing him a lot. He let go of his shoulder and hand sitting straight. "I'll try to do better." He placed his hands on his lap. He was blinded by his fear of being rejected or left that he didn't care about what Murdoc felt.

"Did you... ever go to an Omega house?" He asked hesitantly. When he was in heat to find an Alpha or something... if he didn't have blockers.

Murdoc didn't like when 2D pulled away from him. He could feel the little bit of pain it caused 2D. He did it for Murdoc, which he appreciated. He shivered when he asked about the Omega house, and slowly nodded.

"Yeah... When I was older after I was on my blockers. I had friends drag me to one. I didn't know it was one till I got in. Omegas can't sense another Omega's heat, plus the blockers kept it down." He shivered again. "It was disgusting..." he swallowed. He looked over at 2D's hand on his lap and decided he wanted comforting contact. He leaned his head on 2D's shoulder and held one of his hands in his own.

Stuart listened to him and nodded "I'm sorry you had to go through it..." He whispered to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders for comfort. He squeezed the hand he was holding and kissed the top of his head. Stuart felt his heart aching when he thought of Murdoc inside one of those houses. Other Alphas touching him. He felt angry at that thought.

"Did you know... many bonded Omegas? Pregnant ones? Families?" He was curious about Murdoc's Omega life now. "Your... father and brother were Alphas right? But the rest of your family?" He rubbed his arms, leaning over and pulling Murdoc close. He needed to know more about his Omega. Murdoc never talked about it since he played an Alpha and didn't need to give any other Alpha an explanation, much less 2D.

Murdoc admitting loved 2D's touched. He actually let out a little hum in approval as he held him close. He could feel the small bit of anger coming from him but it didn't feel directed him so he didn't worry about it. Murdoc shook his head to his next question.

"No... I didn't know any personally. Omegas were all taken from their homes in my area. Those were the ones usually sold. I only knew my father and brother. My mum gave me up... my dad told me it was probably because I was an Omega..." he said quietly.

"I'm not actually sure why my dad kept it quiet. He really could have sold me... or lost me in that poker game..." he rambled. Did he tell 2D about that game? He couldn't remember now, his memories over the last day were so fuzzy and hazy.

Stuart listened to him quietly and instinctively pulled him close. He heard about his father and shivered. So the stories he heard about Omegas were all true... "Yeah... some of my friends bought Omegas... so they could have them as sex slaves I guess... in exchange they offered food and a home since they don't have families anymore..." He explained softly.

"I'm glad they didn't sell you... or lose you in a ..." He swallowed, "game." How could his own father do something like that? He held him closer, scared Murdoc would disappear anytime. It was terrifying thinking the only chance of him bonding could be have been taken away from him in the past.

"I myself know just a few Alphas that bonded with Omegas and formed families... my parents were this case... my father an Alpha and mom an Omega... where I used to live there were a big amount of families actually." He said kissing his head again. Maybe Murdoc lived in a worse place... "I dunno what would have happened if I was born an Omega..." He whispered. Would his parents be capable of selling him? Or abandoning him? No.... He hated that thought. He hated that Murdoc's mom abandoned him. He didn't deserve that... now all that trauma he suffered the singer would have to deal with it.

"You ever thought about having a family...?" He whispered again. "Bonding or pregnancy? Well you said you never trusted Alphas... I never trusted them myself... weren’t really interesting in bonds like I was... just in fucking and showing off the power they had." He hated that too. He wanted to know how Murdoc felt about it. The singer himself always thought about having a family and kids... no matter if they were born Alpha or Omega He would love them just the same.

He didn't care if the Omega he got bonded was a woman or a man... Stuart was more terrified of ending up alone ‘cuz he was not meant to be an Alpha. Of course, male Omegas were highly sought after and prized, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be different from other Alphas... And that was something shameful in their society he would be severely punished for. Being weaker and softer than an Omega when he was supposed to show dominance.

Murdoc was surprised to hear 2D’s mother was an Omega. That was really surprising. He closed his eyes. "I don't think you would have been an Omega. You aren't necessarily the scariest Alpha but you do assert quite a bit of dominance..." he said. "And no... I never thought of having a family… or being pregnant. There's no way..." he said. He put his hand on his stomach. Him being pregnant sounded like a nightmare.

"What... what if I have an Omega..." he whispered. He hated to think like that but what if he did? He wouldn't stop worrying... ever... did he want to subject a kid to this shit world? "Um... what about you? You want kids?"

Stuart chuckled at his statement of him being a dominant Alpha. He wasn’t that naturally... he was taught for years how to act like a good Alpha. Just like Murdoc refused to be an Omega and act like one, Stuart did the same. But he thought in the end he learned well... the only thing he wasn’t ready and didn’t learn about were bonds... they weren’t really interested in teaching a thing that meant treating Omegas well and living happily ever after. It was a matter of power and dominance, not feelings. Feelings made Alphas weak and that wasn’t something allowed, in order to keep society the way it was. Stuart was always against that, and harassed for that reason.

"Well it’s a risk when Omegas get pregnant..." he shrugged. “There’s always a small chance they’ll be an Omega... but I see your point... this world is too rotten for Omegas..." he thought that even having a Beta was better... a neutral one meant less problems and less segregation.

"I want some though." he said softly. "I would raise them differently... and give them everything my parents couldn’t give me... a good family and love, no matter if them were Alphas Omegas or Betas." he rubbed his arm. "But I don’t think any Omega would ever want kids with.... an Alpha like me." He whispered softly. He would respect if Murdoc didn’t want any kids. Another thing that Alphas should never do, choose an Omega's desires above their own. Plus Omegas were meant to procreate, they were born to it, no choices at all. Society really didn’t think of them as anything else, it was cruel really.

Murdoc opened his eyes. 2D wanted kids and he was siding with an Omega if they didn't want kids? That was interesting. "Why would you listen to an Omega if they didn't want kids with you? Why do you think that? You're an Alpha. Why would you care?" He asked. He sat up and looked at 2D questioningly.

"I don't think you really understand. The whole point of a heat is because our bodies want to be pregnant. Unless you plan on wearing a condom or pulling out, it's gonna happen..." he looked down. "Although I've been on blockers so long, the chances are nearly zero right now so I'm not worried about it until they’re truly out of my system." He said, remaining quiet a moment.

"Would... um… would you want kids with me?" He asked him. He looked up at him. He was curious if the singer even considered kids with him.

"‘cuz I rather be happy with the Omega I'm bonded with than kids..." he explained softly. Of course he wanted a family but he preferred something that would last with his Omega than having to raise kids Murdoc didn’t want just to keep him around.

"I'm not like other Alphas Mu’doc." He said seriously looking into his eyes. He nodded to his statement... he didn’t really think about condoms or pulling out till now. He just focused on making Murdoc's pain go away as quick as possible, but he thought he could be really infertile and, well, abortion was always an option.

"Just ‘cuz bodies want to doesn’t mean you have to get pregnant, Mu’doc. You have blockers for this reason." he said turning to him. "And well, as you don’t want kids, I would respect your decision. But if you wanted I’d love to give you a family... something that... I guess you never had." he whispered sadly. He was just too kind hearted for an Alpha.

"But if I really wanted a family... I would try to bond with another Omega who wanted that." he shrugged. For some reason he didn’t want another Omega, Murdoc was just perfect for him. And he couldn’t stand having his Omega miserable with him after all Murdoc suffered in life.

Murdoc's face fell as he thought 2D was talking about severing the bond to be with another Omega. "You can't do that. You can't… it would kill me..." he whispered. He looked at him wide eyed. "2D... do you not know? If my bond with you is severed I can't survive…" he looked solemnly at the singer. 2D could survive without him though.

"If you really wanted a kid, I would do it..." he said softly. He was suddenly desperate to please his Alpha. He couldn't even imagine the pain. He'd heard it.... once. The absolute painful cries of an Omega dying from a broken bond... His mind was battling with itself. One part screamed at himself, telling him he wouldn’t dare have a child with this person, while the other told him to do it. To survive.

Stuart looked at him and frowned a bit. Was Murdoc scared he would bond with another Omega? Alphas could always bond with multiple Omegas, it didn’t mean the bond was necessarily severed. Didn’t Murdoc know he could bond with another Alpha as well? The only difference was his bond with Stuart would be severed, but he’d still be bonded to an Alpha. He decided to ignore what he said about not surviving. "Muds I've been with you for the past 10 years.... I don't plan leaving you anytime soon.... now I just have another reason not to." He tried to calm him down.

"With or without kids..." He whispered to him. "Don't worry about it..." he knew Murdoc wanted to please him but Stuart felt inside he didn't need to force him into having kids to keep Murdoc around. He felt he could give up that dream. If it meant Murdoc never ever suffering in another Alphas hands anymore.

"I want you." He said softly looking into his eyes.  He leaned closer and pulled him in his lap and hugged him. He needed to feel him close and seeing his Omega sad broke his heart to no end. "You're my Omega." He whispered to him. "I need you." He confessed, feeling the warm sensation of their bond fill his chest.

Murdoc let him put him on his lap. He actually even cuddled into 2D. "Good... If I can't leave you, you can't leave me..." he said. He grabbed 2D's hand and held onto it. He looked up at 2D.

"Can you tell me... more about your past? Why didn't you bond with anyone yet? What was it about me? How did you know I was lying?" He asked him. He leaned his head on his shoulder. "I can tell you more about me if you want..." he whispered. “Anything you want to know...." he offered. He felt like it would be good to know more about each other. They had to work this out, being together and everything. He would actually try.

Stuart nodded. "I can." he whispered pulling him close in his lap "I came from a... normal family. Only child... born an Alpha... So my father was really proud of me..." He caressed his hair. "I'm not like normal Alphas though, so I was constantly teased by other Alphas... calling me a pussy..."he told him sadly. “My weird blue hair didn't help much with those bullies..." He chuckled bitterly. "My father wanted me with a good family like his... having kids... happy... working."

"I didn't bond..." He stopped to think about it "‘cuz I didn’t feel it was the right time or the right Omega I guess... like I said they came to me ‘cuz they were desperate... And I was the last option. So it wouldn't turn out well as I wanted something serious and they were looking for an antidote for their heat, knowing Alphas didn't care about bonding at all. I wanted to bond with someone who wanted to bond with me... And you were the person that I liked the most...." He confessed. "You were my best mate and the person that put up with me since the beginning..." He sighed.

"‘cuz we were friends for long... we knew each other... And all that... But you were an Alpha I never smelled you as an Omega so I thought I would never have a chance with you. So I gave up bonding." He shrugged. "I enjoyed fucking those Omegas... eventually an Alpha or a Beta... but that was it.... sex was fun... I was fun, I could help them...   you never bonded with anyone too so I chose not to so I could stay your close friend... ‘cuz if you wanted a family or something I knew I'd lose you... if you bonded with an Omega I would try to find one for me too... and move on." He explained.

"I just found out now, Muds... I smelled you in your heat, and I couldn't hold back myself. It was the strongest and sweetest smell I've ever experienced..." He whispered. "Different from all the others I had. So something inside me... the hormones instinct or I dunno... told me to bond with you. And I'm the only one who knows your secret..." He hugged him tighter. "I dunno how you feel about being bonded with me... but I'm happy you're an Omega..." He confessed again. "Tell me about you Muds... please I wanna hear about my Omega..." He asked softly.

Murdoc looked down, listening to his story. He sounded like he had the average Alpha life minus the bullying. He supposed he could understand that. He was pretty scrawny and soft for an Alpha from time to time. Murdoc had teased him a bit even. He wondered if 2D harbored any hard feelings for that.

"It's hard... I'm learning to be okay with the bond... it's being an Omega that I don't like..." he admitted. "I always believed I should have been an Alpha... life would have been so much easier..." he whispered. “Remember when I had told you about my dad's trying to bet me in a game? Well, one of his poker buddies had kept harassing me... one night I was in my heat and he came over, my dad was gone... after that I vowed to hide being an Omega..." he whispered. He had NEVER told anyone that story, why was he telling 2D?! He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from being upset.

Stuart nodded. "Yeah I thought..." or it could have been ‘cuz he hadn’t been in an Omega in some time... since Noodle passed away Stuart didn’t get involved with any other Omega. Maybe it was ‘cuz of that they bonded... for now Stuart wasn’t regretting his decision... he hoped with time Murdoc wouldn’t regret it too, when he got used to the idea he was bonded with an Alpha.

He listened carefully what Murdoc had to say. He was opening himself up now, much more than all the years they shared together when Stuart thought he was an Alpha. It was interesting... now seeing how their friendship could change, it wasn’t something bad at all.

He listened to his dad's story in horror. He hugged him tighter. "Those... times are gone now Mu’doc..." he said unsure "No other Alpha will ever touch you. I promise. You’re mine now... and you can go back to your blockers as soon as you can." He offered rubbing his back. Why was he so soft and understanding with Murdoc? He was an Alpha, if he wanted heats Murdoc would never be able to have his blockers again, especially if he wanted kids, but now the only thing Stuart wanted was his Omega out of danger, and out away from other Alpha's eyes... hiding he was an Omega sounded good for him.

Murdoc nodded. "If they can get the blockers. The guy I use to buy stuff and ship it said that there are strict rules on blockers now. They were strict before but an Omega could just go get them from a pharmacy, not only Alphas can get them for their Omegas....it's fucked..." he whispered. "The guy's gonna try but we'll see. So you might be stuck with me having monthly heats till we get this bloody album done..." he bit his lip. This album might take longer than he thought. They couldn't work on it during his heat.

"I don't know what we're going to do off this island. Who the hell is going to listen to the band leader if he's an Omega?" He whispered. They'd all expect 2D to be the leader, especially if they were bonded. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about that, now of all times considering half the band was gone. He suddenly felt a little sad, his eyes beginning to sting. The damn heat made him so emotional. He hated it.

Stuart frowned to the new rules, "Well, I'm an Alpha so I can get them for you." He said softly. He would help Murdoc. Something inside him said he should do it, and he didn’t mind the heats... it was something pleasant for him too... that weird feeling the bond gave him was just too addicting.

Stuart carefully broke the hug and looked at him frowning. "Who needs to know you're an Omega, anyways? Only I know about this and it doesn’t change the fact you're a good musician and you practically wrote this album alone, it’s yours." he said while looking into his eyes "I know it’s wrong hiding but..." he noticed Murdoc’s eyes getting watery and felt bad for him. He leaned closer and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier... it’s just hard to go on without Noodle and Russel..." he whispered. To the singer they weren’t Gorillaz anymore with just Murdoc and 2D. "I... miss them... I miss them a lot, Mu’doc..."

Murdoc nodded. "People will figure it out at some point. They'll see the bite on my neck and notice how I can't be without you for long. They'll see you picking up my blockers... someone will find out. Do you know the penalty of hiding a bonded Omega? We would have to register, if you don't they could take me away D." He looked up at him. He missed Noodle and Russel too. The Cyborg wasn't the same and he knew it. He couldn't bring himself to say it though or he was going to start getting emotional. Murdoc could actually be in trouble for not registering himself when he was 18. Omegas who fell through the cracks when born were supposed to do that. He could be fined, jailed, etc.

Stuart bit his lip. "Let them find out... I won’t leave you." he never left, why would he do it at this point when Murdoc needed him the most? He could sense the fear and despair in his voice, it was heartbreaking.

"Let's register." He said assertively. "No one will take you away from me." The singer growled feeling possessive again. He was an Alpha. His Alpha. He would do what an Alpha had to do. "I'll protect you with my life... you already suffered enough in your past..." he squeezed his hands around him. He never imagined all the shitty things Murdoc went through alone in life. It wasn’t fair just ‘cuz he was an Omega.

He suddenly got frustrated, "Fuck all people in this society, fuck what they say, fuck what they think I can’t... I can’t lose you Mu’doc... I already lost the other two. I don’t have no one left." He muttered with his voice breaking, "I can’t... I thought I was doing the right thing getting away from you after the incident, but I was wrong... I'm so sorry." He buried his face on Murdoc’s shoulder allowing himself to be vulnerable for a bit. "I don’t care if we're bonded or not... you were and are my best mate.... we were always together... they can’t take you away from me..."

He took a deep breath letting it out in a shaky manner. He was trying to ignore these thoughts... but that was the reality.... he was bonded, lost his friends, discovered just now his Alpha best mate wasn’t an Alpha, his Omega was terrified of what could happen to him, they could take him away... it was too overwhelming. He closed his eyes shut, trying to control himself while his whole body shook.

Murdoc could feel the hurt and fear coming off 2D. It was suffocating almost. He could feel himself beginning to feel incredibly fearful. He needed to do something before it consumed both of them. He hugged 2D and kissed his neck, burying his face into his neck. He hoped more contact with his Omega would help.

"Take me to bed, yeah? Let’s try to sleep a bit together before I get hit with another heat, yeah?" He asked him. He always heard Omegas can calm their Alpha down with scents, he just needed to know how. He tried to release calming thoughts, more touching. He wasn't used to it but he was trying.

Stuart could feel how Murdoc was trying hard to soothe him and the situation. He was so glad he didn’t push him away like he was doing before. He nodded to the Omega and again stood up with Murdoc and carried him back to the bed. The way he was being sweet made his heart stop aching for a bit and he felt warm. He never imagined that person full of rage that was Murdoc could be that caring and loving. It was surprising.

He laid down with him and buried his face on his chest sniffling his scent and sighing, trying to calm down. He hugged Murdoc tight, kissing his chest neck and shoulders while he let some "Mine..." escape his lips. He couldn’t hold back. The feeling he had inside was just too strong to fight against.

He pulled the blankets over them and pulled Murdoc for a deep kiss wrapping his long leg around him. No one would ever take Murdoc away from him. He couldn’t bare losing no one else. He silently broke the kiss and looked into his eyes for a moment touching his face with his fingertips.

Murdoc smiled as 2D brought him to the bed. He couldn't believe he was so willing to let 2D carry him around but he was finally letting his Omega side out. He smiled at 2D as he kissed him over and over. He didn't even mind when the singer called him his. He normally would have beat the crap out of 2D for that.

He chuckled as he felt 2D wrap his long legs around him and he kissed him. He looked back at 2D, looking his face over. He swallowed and whispered, "Yours..." he grabbed 2D's fingers and kissed them gently. “Don't let them take me..." he whispered. He was worried but he had to say it.

Stuart shook his head frantically. "Never." Murdoc did a good job hiding his whole life not being caught...but now that he was bonded things were different. Stuart had to take care of him or he could be totally taken away with his true nature being known by everybody. Murdoc should be terrified now, but that was understandable... at least they were safe on that island... That’s what Stuart thought at least.

 He loved when Murdoc showed his true nature. The way he smelled, tasted, everything was different when Murdoc wasn’t trying to fight and push him away. It was really inviting and it made Stuart give up being dominant for a moment... just enjoying Murdoc being his. "No one will take you away from me..." he said when Murdoc kissed his fingers. His Omega really could manage to calm him down... something he wasn’t really expecting.

 "Please...” He swallowed, "let me be your Alpha... I promise I'll be good..." He whispered. Why Stuart wanted Murdoc to accept their bond so badly? He shouldn’t care about what Omegas thought... he was his Alpha, and either Murdoc liked it or not. He knew if he died Murdoc would die too. He was affected by the bond a lot more than the singer, so why care? He could totally bond to another Omega. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Murdoc nodded to him. "Okay... deal D." He then nuzzled himself under 2D's chin. It was nice with 2D being so tall, made it easier to snuggle into him. "You smell good..." he whispered. Had 2D always smelled this good? He wouldn't have known with the blockers and this made him a little upset with himself. He could have been enjoying this a while ago.


	3. Pirates

 

It was near the end of Murdoc's heat, meaning it's been about five days and all they've been doing is getting close and fucking. Stuart and Murdoc were taking a nap together after having fucked and eaten. Murdoc has been extremely exhausted after each mini heat as they've been strong and using a lot of energy. He's even lost a bit of weight from it.

Murdoc was sleeping hard and holding onto 2D. He'd just fallen asleep as Cyborg Noodle peeked inside the room and whispered to 2D. "2D. There's a problem out here. I need you..." she closed the door and waited for him.

Stuart was exhausted as well after so many sessions with Murdoc... they were much more than should be normal and just as painful each and every time, so it was physically and emotionally draining for the singer as well. This last time Murdoc was sleeping so hard, he thought he could have a little break.

When he had heard Cyborgs voice and lifted his head. He nodded and stood up looking for his clothes dressing quickly "What's the matter Noodle?" he asked while getting dressed, her tone of voice wasn’t the best one. What could be happening?

Cyborg was looking out the window in the living room, her gun in her hand as she turned and looked at 2D. "Some pirates are here. Murdoc knows them but they were just here about a week and a half ago. They usually only come by monthly... and they let us know when they’re coming. They didn't this time..." she said. "You need to go talk to them. I'll come with." She said, putting her gun belt on with all the ammo.

She looked at 2D again. "There’s one Alpha and the rest Betas. There's about 10 of them in the crew but only the captain is Alpha. Watch him closely." She motioned for him to follow her when he was ready.

Stuart flinched and his blood ran cold when she mentioned the pirates. He knew stories about them and Omegas... did they know Murdoc was an Omega? Probably not... anyone knew... so why were they here? He frowned and calmed himself down to appear more like an Alpha.

"Talk to them? What should I tell them?" He asked hesitantly. At least Cyborg would go along with him. He followed her feeling a bit better most of them were Betas. "And why they're here?"

Noodle shook her head. "Dunno. Something might be wrong and they just need help. Ask them what they need. Tell them Murdoc is sick." She walked with him down stairs then down to the beach, walking him to the dock. On the end, near the boat stood a fairly tall and good looking guy with a big beard that had jewels and beads braided in it. His clothes looked a little ragged, his skin bronzed from days in the sun. He turned to look at 2D and Cyborg coming down the dock, he watched them curiously.

"Where's Murdoc?" He asked when they got close enough.

Stuart nodded to her. He would do his best to protect Murdoc from those pirates. Something told him they weren't the best people even being just Betas.

He followed her downstairs to the beach finally able to feel the sun on his skin. He was glad for that. He was a bit intimidated for that Alpha but he wouldn't bow down. He was the stereotypical Alpha, big strong and seemed cruel. Why they wanted to know about Murdoc?

He frowned and assumed his best pose to talk to him. He took a step ahead to Cyborg "He’s inside the building, sick." He said sternly "but I can help you in his place.” He talked in his best Alphas voice.

The Alpha looked him up and down before speaking. "I was just curious why..." he grabbed a little box out of his pocket and held them up, revealing them to be blockers.” He needed blockers... he told me he didn't have an Omega..."

"How did you get those? How do you know Murdoc ordered them?" Cyborg asked. The pirate looked at her then back at 2D, a small smirk on his face.

"Well... we stole a shipment that was incoming. Usually Murdoc lets us know when he's getting one so we don't steal it. He took this one and saw it was being sent to Murdoc... we found some... interesting things..." he said, looking at 2D.

Stuart swallowed hard. If he didn't know before he would discover now Murdoc was an Omega. He needed to be cautious now. He frowned and didn't seemed scared or intimidated by his statements.

"Yeah we had an Omega here." He said seriously. "Murdoc ordered Cyborg to bring us one... so we could have some fun here in this boring island... as were 2 Alphas alone... he didn’t tell you ‘cuz probably you would come here or other Alphas could be interested in an Omega..." He made up the first excuse he could think about. "She was getting too exhausted after so many heats and not to kill her or something he decided to order blockers." he shrugged "That's why it was in the shipment" he looked at Cyborg and nodded signaling her to lie together with him. The pirate couldn't know Murdoc was an Omega.

"Unfortunately one night she tried to escape and... well things didn't turn out well... she drowned." He pretended a sad face. "But why he didn't tell you he was about to receive a shipment, I dunno." He tried to sound convincing hoping they would just leave.

Cyborg nodded along with 2D. The pirate seemed to eye them both and laughed, then shrugged. He walked over to 2D and put his arm around 2D. He walked with him to the boat.

"No worries kid. I figured Murdoc was the type to have one. Come take a look with me, I have a few more, you can look at and see if you're interested." He held onto 2D's shirt tightly to keep him close, having no choice. It was a bit of a dominance thing. Cyborg followed.

He brought him onto the ship, which had a few Betas working around it. The captain holding onto 2D, sniffed the air then turned to 2D. "How recently did this Omega drown?"

Stuart sighed noticing he seemed to buy it. He started to get desperate that the pirate would notice his smell, which was different as he was a bonded Alpha. He swallowed hard and kept his serious face feeling his grip tightening on him.

He heard his question and his eyes widened. He pretended another sad face. "Yesterday night after we fucked... She tried to escape while we were asleep... that bloody whale should have already eaten her... you know how those things let a strong smell when in heat right?" He chuckled nervously. "I must be smelling like her still..." He hoped he believed him.

He turned to the other people working. Thankfully they weren't Alphas... it would be a huge problem convincing a whole host of his lies. He wasn't that good as an Alpha. He prayed God they left quickly.

The pirate seemed to buy it and walked him to a door on one side of the deck. He opened it and they were hit with a huge wave of sex pheromones. Inside was about five Omegas locked in little cells, all in a heat and begging for an Alpha. The pirate smirked and looked at them then 2D.

"What do you think? Do you and Murdoc want another one? Maybe two? I have plenty of these ridiculous Omegas here. The men usually deal with them during their heat but I need to sell them. What do you say you take a few off my hands?" He asked. He didn't seem affected by the hormones.

Stuart almost puked when he opened the door. It was horrible... He couldn't help but think about Murdoc and see him suffering in those faces there... the place was wet and they were in lot of pain. Their cries and begs where deafening. Stuart now remembered how Alphas were... He was so used to live with just one Omega. His Omega... He forgot how things were in reality.

He looked at them and swallowed hard taking time for recover his serious face. "Well since we lost our Omega yesterday I think Mu’doc would be pleased having another..." Maybe he could give the Omega and the blockers to them... The singer thought. "But we don't want to interrupt your business... y'know? If you want to sell them, it's fine. We can ask Cyborg to catch another for us... I think Mu’doc is satisfied for now as we would have a break when our Omega were on blockers again..." He explained softly begging inside to go away from that hell of a place.

Cyborg looked at the Omegas then at 2D. Is this how Omegas were treated by Alphas? Would 2D do that to Murdoc? She didn't think so, Murdoc seemed happy at the moment. She waited to see what the Captain was going to say.

The Captain seemed to watching 2D then nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a few weeks. If you decide you need something to knot, I'll be back then with some fresh Omegas." He clapped 2D's back and closed the door.

Stuart felt relieved when he closed the door. The smell stood inside and the noises too. He would have nightmares with that horrible vision. He looked at Cyborg with a sympathetic look. Of course, he would never do anything even close to that slavery inhuman thing Alphas did to Omegas. He loved Murdoc.

He smiled to the captain "I'll tell him, he will be glad with these news, bet when he gets better from illness he will want another Omega." He tried to sound confident to the Alpha, swallowing the puke he felt bubbling in his throat and joining the Cyborg when he clapped his back. Now he had a good excuse if Murdoc wanted to order more blockers.

Cyborg quickly walked back with 2D as the Captain watched them leave. She brought him back inside, locking the door behind them. She looked at 2D.

"What the hell was that he had? Do Alphas do that to Omegas everywhere? That could easily be Murdoc...." she said slowly. She quickly went upstairs to look out the window to make sure they were leaving.

"Can an Alpha tell if another Alpha has bonded?" She asked him, knowing he followed her.

Stuart walked quickly wanting desperately to get away from that nightmare he saw. He went upstairs with her. "He had a fucking harem!" He shouted letting all his frustrations get the best of him. The ones he was holding back in front of the other Alpha "And yeah, Alphas do that kind of shit like it was normal but it's NOT!" He said gesticulating unnecessary a lot while he let his emotions get the best of him.

His heart jumped when he said it could be Murdoc. "No... No way could it be Mu’doc... no... He won't be sell like a piece of meat..." He said while tears stung his eyes. He clenched his teeth remembering their cries and begs. "It's a nightmare... Murdoc is MY Omega! He will never be taken away from me!" He yelled while panicking.

He started walking in circles "No they can't... they can smell an Omega's smell in me... but not who's smell it's from..." He explained sitting down on the couch, desperate. He tangled his hair with his fingers and closed his eyes shivering. If that pirate knew Murdoc's secret he would be fucked. They would be.

Murdoc heard him shouting and slowly got up. He was just wearing underwear, they'd done too many loads of laundry for him to give a fuck anymore. He slowly walked out to the area 2D and Cyborg were at. It sounded and felt like 2D was beginning to panic.

"What are you yelling about?" He asked. He walked over and immediately sat next to 2D, not even having to think about it anymore. He wasn't holding back on his pheromones anymore. He knew he was releasing a bunch of relaxing ones already, it just happened when 2D was stressed now.

Stuart noticed Murdoc coming and when he sat next to him he held him tight and buried his face on his shoulder, trying hard to calm down and be as close as he could to his hormones. He didn’t care if Cyborg was watching them, it was better so she would be sure Stuart would never do what Alphas did to Omegas with Murdoc.

"Those pirates... they came here...." he said hugging Murdoc even tighter and shaking "they said they stole your shipment and found your blockers... I made up a story so they wouldn’t discover you're an Omega.... and" his eyes watered "he showed me a bunch of Omegas he held captive to sell... offering me to buy them... all in heat... crying and begging for help..." he sobbed letting his emotions out "They could be you Mu’doc..." he whispered brokenly.

"It's so fucking cruel..." he sobbed again. He couldn’t help, he wasn’t a strong Alpha... he was terrified they would take Murdoc away from him, just ‘cuz he was an Alpha. He closed his eyes shut and buried his face on his chest, crying desperately. He couldn’t forget the smell and the sounds they made.

Murdoc held onto 2D and rubbed his shoulder. He tried to hold onto him and pour more emotions into him. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Cyborg who just looked back out the window.

Murdoc lifted 2Ds face from his chest. He wiped his eyes and looked at him. "We need to be careful.... they can't know I'm an Omega. If they do then I will be in one of those cages... you understand that right?" He needed 2D to get just how dangerous the real world was when he was an Omega and why he always hid it.

Stuart nodded to him frantically feeling how Murdoc was trying to soothe him "I-I said Cyborg brought us an Omega for fun and she drowned trying to escape the island... that was the excuse for the blockers and my  smell... terrible but they believed me" he explained softly. "I would never tell them blockers were for you Muds...” he said seriously. He would die if Murdoc went to one of those cages ‘cuz of him.

 "Why, Mu’doc?" he sobbed after some moments. "Why you needed to deal with pirates knowing they're an Alpha and a bunch of Betas?" he sniffled. That was just too dangerous for an Omega, even if the pirates didn’t know he was one. Stuart couldn’t fight ten man and save Murdoc. Even Cyborg couldn’t. If Murdoc was alone in the island without blockers would be his end when pirates discovered his secret. He sobbed again still a bit desperate.

Murdoc bit his lip and shrugged. "They came to me when I first got here... I had to befriend them or they would have taken everything. They are pirates..." he said, rubbing his shoulder. "I didn't have a choice... “He whispered.

He suddenly noticed he was getting warm again. He rolled his eyes to himself, his body always knew how to do this at the worst time. Thankfully he was finally getting towards the end of his heat cycle so they weren't quite as strong, but still not fun. He tried to ignore it.

"We'll be fine, I just need my blockers... I'll get them in my next package hopefully..." he said, breathing a little harder. He was trying his best not to be too obvious about it. Obviously 2D wouldn't want to fuck him right now.

"Do you wish I wasn't an Omega?" He whispered. Sometimes he wondered. He was so tired from this whole week and they were slaves to his heat. "Are you tired of me yet?" He asked. He was breathing faster now and getting incredibly emotional.

Stuart heard his explanation and nodded... was understandable and he was happy Murdoc didn’t go to the pirates. It would have been suicide.

Stuart noticed him getting warm again and tried to control himself. The image of those Omegas was still haunting him, but he couldn’t let his own Omega down. Murdoc would be in pain in no time and Stuart couldn’t let him suffering. He nodded to his blockers, Murdoc needed them a lot even with Stuart around. It was just too exhausting. He quickly wiped his tears.

Stuart looked at him and shook his head frantically. "Of course not Muds." he looked at him and placed him again on his lap "I'm just... worried and terrified about how people your race are treated." he swallowed hard. "And I need to protect you so nothing bad will happen..." he said taking a strand of hair off his face.

"I'm not tired of you... Mu’doc I'll never get tired of you..." he smiled to him "I've been with you for years thinking you were an Alpha.... i gave up bonding ‘cuz the person I wanted to bond was an Alpha..." he confessed getting as emotional as Murdoc.

 "So I'm glad you're an Omega... and you're mine..." he whispered pulling him close. “Fuck, I couldn’t wish for someone better..." he chuckled. Stuart was really glad he found out about Murdoc and bonded with him... if it was any other Alpha.... it could be him in one of those cages. The singer shivered again.

Murdoc leaned over and groaned, his arm around his stomach and the other holding onto 2D. "That's good... because I really fucking hate it..." he whispered, looking over at 2D, sweating and panting.

"I know... that you just had to see something horrible... but I really need you..." he whimpered and looked down embarrassed. “Christ, why does this hurt so much?" He cried. "This should be nearly done...." he said, sniffling. He hated his body so much right now. Being an Omega was a curse.

Stuart nodded to him. He quickly dragged Murdoc to the bedroom so Cyborg didn’t have to witness that. Stuart tried his best not to think about what he saw and focused on Murdoc. Only him, his Omega, no one else's. No one would ever take him away.

He pulled his shorts down that were already wet and took off his own trousers and underwear. He laid Murdoc on the bed carefully as he did many times before and spread his legs. Before entering him, he just stopped for a second and looked into his eyes. "I....." he swallowed "love you." he whispered and smiled.

That was the reason why he dealt with his heat, not leaving him to suffer alone, why he didn’t tell the pirate about his secret, watching that terrifying scene in front of him, why he would do anything to protect Murdoc now.

Why he would ask for his blockers, he would accept the fact he didn’t want kids, why he wouldn’t look for any other Omega in his life, or sell him or trap him into a cage... ‘Cuz he loved and couldn’t lose Murdoc. But of course he wasn’t expecting he felt the same... he hid his face on his shoulder and slid himself inside Murdoc with a soft moan.

Murdoc eagerly let 2D take him to the bedroom. He spread his legs eagerly and waited for 2D. When he told him he loved him, Murdoc looked up at him for a moment, breathing hard. He never even thought of love. A bond wasn't love so he supposed they would still need to say it. He bit his lip before smiling at 2D. He knew 2D needed reassurance after what he'd just seen.

"I love you too..." he chuckled and pulled him down to him and kissed him deeply. “My Alpha..." he whispered to him. "Only yours..." he ran a hand through his blue hair. “Now help your Omega..." he said desperately.

Stuart chuckled softly once inside Murdoc... he purred when he called him his Alpha and told him he loved him... that was still music for his ears even after so many heats. And his smile was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.

Being told he was loved was a completely new sensation. He felt even warmer inside and the bad images he had in his head disappeared for a moment. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel anything... But that was the strongest way he thought of making Murdoc trust him, forever.

 He started fucking him eagerly letting his emotions and possessiveness take the best of him. Only this way he could help his Omega. He bite him and kissed him with desire pulling Murdoc close and whispering he was his into his ear dozens of times.

Murdoc held onto 2D close the entire time. He felt like they were closer this time than any other time they had fucked. He licked and nibbled playfully onto 2D's ear as he leaned into his own.

"Yours." He kept repeating over and over till he came. His orgasm wracked his body once more and he could instantly tell he was exhausted again. This was going to kill him if it didn't end soon. He felt like he couldn't eat or sleep quick enough to catch up on the amount of energy he was using

Stuart came almost immediately after the Satanist, taking care to see if he would pass out or would need anything... Murdoc was just too thin and seemed exhausted from pain and losing liquids. The singer wondered how long it would last.

He recomposed himself after cumming and placed Murdoc again on his lap "Mu’doc... you're okay?" he asked looking at his face with his concerned one... He placed a hand on his cheek "Muds...” he whispered to him and kissed his lips.

Murdoc panted and leaned into 2D as he sat on his lap. "I'm fine... just tired... this is so fucking exhausting... I don't think I've ever had so much sex..." he chuckled, closing his eyes. He was feeling good again, thankful 2D wasn't trying to punish him anymore. Of course he wasn't resisting it all either.

"Can us... I dunno... do something fun?* he whispered. "Like watch a movie or something together. I need to do something normal." He whispered. "I just need a sense of normal, you know?" He brought his hand up to his neck where he'd bit him. "And why do you keep biting me?" He laughed.

Stuart felt relieved he was okay. It was a huge amount of sex. "If you think you never had so much sex in your life, imagine me..." he chuckled.

He nodded to his suggestion. "Of course we can..." he thought that now they had some time till next heat, they could enjoy together... he listened to his next question "To keep you mine... if any other Alpha saw this mark they would know you're taken... its instinctive you know?" he bit him before he could notice what he was doing.

He placed Murdoc on the bed and went to pick some movie... preferable a zombie one, he thought Murdoc wouldn’t mind at all. He wanted something normal, right? "You want to eat too right? What you want to eat?" he asked softly while picking the movie. "And to drink?"

Murdoc smiled at him, he really liked being pampered by the singer. This wasn't an entirely horrible set up they had here. They were alone on this little island together, in love and having a good time. It wasn't always Alpha/Omega, it was to friends, two lovers. He set back against some pillows and nodded to 2D's questions.

"Um, I'm fine with anything. I'm just starving. You're actually a pretty good cook... surprisingly." He teased him. He smuggled into the pillows, pulling the blanket over him. He would be so happy when this heat was over, though he hoped 2D wouldn't suddenly be sick of him without it. He frowned at the thought.

"My mother taught me... She said an Alpha must be skillful to form a family..." he said softly pressing play to the movie. His mother was an Omega but she was a rebel one too who learned how to cook alone. "I'll go to the kitchen make something for us both okay? You stay here...." he said with a soft smile and kissed his lips again before leaving with a large smile.

He wondered too how things would be once the heat was over... would Murdoc still need him? And when he was on blockers... would Murdoc not care about him as Stuart couldn’t help him anymore? His heart ached with this thought. It was terrifying. He really loved Murdoc, what he said in sex wasn’t just to keep Murdoc around, he meant what he felt.

Murdoc nodded and cuddled up into his blanket more. He was happy for now, he wouldn't think about it. He grabbed 2D's pillow and hugged it, sniffing his scent and rubbing his own all over it.

Meanwhile, Cyborg found 2D in the kitchen she walked up to him and looked to see what he was cooking. "Why is Murdoc eating so much? He's gotten thinner." She asked. She was worried about his wellbeing. She could see him getting smaller and looking more tired.

Stuart jumped when he heard her voice. "Well let's say Murdoc is going through a tough time in his life..." he sighed and wondered if he could tell her "Noodle... Mu’doc isn't an Alpha like me... he's an Omega  ..." he confessed to her "the only reason why I didn't tell this to those pirates were ‘cuz he would be in those cages if they got him." He explained softly while frying some chicken for Murdoc. "Omegas are inferior to Alphas and they think they own them..." he frowned.

"But he is fine... during heats... that are those pains he feels and cries they lose a lot of energy and fluids... Making them really weak. That's why he has been eating a lot and losing weight..." he looked at her. "The reason why he's having those heats is ‘cuz he's out of his blockers. But this period is close to its end... he will stop having heats and will come back to act normal..." He smiled to her. "So nothing to worry."

He wouldn't explain what heats were properly... did she know the concept of pregnancy? Probably not...

She nodded and listened to his explanation. "You said something I don't understand. Why are Omegas inferior to Alphas? I remember Murdoc saying something along those lines and I don't get it. Murdoc brought you here, right? You used to be afraid of him. He doesn't seem inferior." She says. She looks at the chicken and wonders what it tastes like. What food tastes like? She'd never eaten before.

"Also, what's the point of a heat?" She asks, looking up at 2D. He seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about it all. She wasn't able to search the internet here.

Stuart looked to what he was cooking "Muds pretended his whole life he was an Alpha... that's why he did what he did to me and I was scared of him most of times... but I found out he's an Omega" he shrugged. "They're inferior ‘cuz our society considers them inferior... they're submissive weaker and dependent on Alphas... that's why you saw those poor sods locked in cages." He said sadly placing the fried chicken on a plate. "He's a bonded Omega with me... so even weaker ‘cuz he depends on me to live..."

"The point of a heat is their bodies wanting to get pregnant... to reproduce, have kids and keep maintaining our society..." he tried his best to explain it. "We have sex to reproduce... And their bodies ache wanting to have this desire attempted" he looked at her wondering if she understood. Humans weren't build... they were born. How to explain this to a robot?

Cyborg seemed to understand until the pregnant part. "Does Murdoc want to be pregnant? I've never seen him around children or talking about them. Would he be interested?" She was happy that 2D was willing to answer her questions. Murdoc usually answered, but 2D seemed so much calmer about it. Murdoc was always busy.

"So... they're more like property than people?" She asked. She was beginning to wonder if she should even listen to Murdoc anymore. Maybe she needed to listen to 2D?

Stuart stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He wasn't bothered by her questions at all. “You know why we call you Noodle, Cyborg?" He said seriously.

"Long time ago we used to take care of a tiny little girl... he name was Noodle and she was like our daughter the guitarist of the band.. So yeah Mu’doc already took care of a child in the past... she appeared to us when she was 10 and we kind of adopted her... raised her till an incident happened." he explained while his eyes stung. "She was everything for us... but now she's gone" he turned to the fridge to grab some juice and wipe his tears. "You were built based on her."

"He said he doesn't want to be pregnant... And that's okay. It's his body." He shrugged "He must have his own reasons..." he turned to her putting 2 glasses of juice to them "And they're seen much more as properties than human beings. Of course, Mu’doc isn't my property. He's my Omega." He swallowed "the man I love. I would never trade or sell him." why was he saying that to Cyborg? He didn't know.

Cyborg nodded, unaffected by the story he told her. "Interesting. Thank you 2D. I'm going to go patrol. Please call me if you need me." She said, finally turning to leave. She was glad to get a few answers. Some of this human Omega/Alpha stuff confused her. Even males could be pregnant.

Murdoc was watching the zombie movie, wondering where 2D was. He hugged his pillow and wondered if he could use the bond to send out that he needed 2D. Or more like wanted him. He closed his eyes and concentrated his pheromones, trying to reach out for him. It seemed to work more when he was in heat.

Stuart nodded to her. Maybe Cyborg wasn't all that bad. He immediately felt the feeling Murdoc needed him. He probably took too much time talking to her. He liked having someone to talk to besides Murdoc... made him feel they weren't the only ones left.

He grabbed the food and came back with a large smile "did you miss me?" He joked a bit sitting on the bed and offering Murdoc fried chicken and juice. He hoped he liked it.

Murdoc laughed and smiled at 2D, taking the food and happily eating it rather quickly. "It’s delicious. And... Maybe..." he blushed and looked down at the chicken. "This is... so good." He smiled wide and pat the bed next to him. "Please come snuggle with me." He said. A part of him told him he was acting like an idiot. Why was he so giddy? He blinked a few times wondering why he thought that suddenly. He wondered if his hormones were starting to become less since he was near the end of his heat.

Stuart smiled when he said maybe and blushed. Their bond was growing stronger each day that passed. It was something really pleasant and surprising for the singer. He liked this trust they were creating towards one another. He never expected Murdoc to want to be closer to him that way. And enjoying his cooking skills... he hoped that wasn’t just the heat, but he genuinely liked it.

Stuart blushed a bit to his request "S-sure..." he was caught off guard. He didn’t snuggle with Murdoc often... mostly helping him through his heats only. He sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him protectively and pulled him close. "Like this?" he couldn’t remember last time he was like that.... most Omegas didn’t want anything to do with him after the heat. He felt warm and kissed his cheek. "Please drink... you... lost a lot of fluids..." he chuckled nervously. He hoped he was doing everything right.

Murdoc chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll drink." He laughed and snuggled into him. He always liked when 2D took care of him. He wondered if it would always be like this. He sat with 2D and drank his water and ate while they watched the movie.

The spent the rest of the night cuddling till they fell asleep. Murdoc woke up the next morning fully rested. He realized he had slept the entire night, which meant his heat must be over. He smiled wildly and got up, going to hop in the shower.

Stuart enjoyed the night with his Omega. He never thought cuddling was Murdoc's thing. He was surprised. He slept together with Murdoc whole night and that was a nice detail... hid heat was over. The singer was used to him crying and waking up him in the middle of the night when he felt warm. Stuart was glad he at least had a full night of sleep.

He woke up and noticed Murdoc wasn't there. He heard noises coming from the bathroom and thought he would be taking a shower. He turned to the side and slept again. He was tired after the heat as well and his head was hurting too.

Murdoc felt so much better after the shower. He dried himself off and walked back out to 2D. He sat next to him and ran his hand through his blue hair. He wasn't as emotional as he had been during his heat but he still had feelings for him and he could still feel the bond. He wasn't feeling as submissive though so he was curious to see how that went.

"Hey..." he whispered. “Do you need anything?" He was planning to go work on the album they'd neglected for a week.

Stuart listened to his voice and smiled. It was surprisingly soothing to wake up with Murdoc's voice being that gentle even out of the heat together with the hair caressing. He yawned.

"No... I was just sleeping a bit more... I know we have to work on the album today... so I need to be rested..." he explained softly, happy to work with Murdoc again. He could feel the bond and the feelings he had even out the heat. That was a good surprise.

He turned to him smiling "Good morning Muds..." he whispered. For the first time he was happy to work with him. He hoped Murdoc wouldn't lock him in the basement again or go back to his mean self anymore. They weren't equals but Stuart wanted to treat him well either way.

"Yeah, we neglected the album a bit... we should definitely work on it... I promise not to be such an ass." He said quietly, still running his hand through 2D's hair. He wasn't sure why he was being so loving still. It wasn't his heat anymore. Maybe these were his real feelings?

"Thank you by the way..." he whispered. “For all the help. I'm not sure what I would have done without you..." he was mentioning his heat. He tried to imagine doing that on his own.

Stuart nodded to him happy he wouldn't be an ass... Murdoc hadn't been even drinking the past days. Stuart didn't miss drunk Murdoc at all. It was like a dream dealing with him in heats even if it meant a lot of sex and a lot of pain for Murdoc. At least he was caring and loving during them. The singer asked himself if he would stay like this even out the heat. Till now everything was fine.

Stuart sat on the bed and smiled "that's okay Muds... I think this was the best time to be without your blockers... at least I was here." It could have happened before Stuart arrived the island... it would have been worse.

He leaned closer him and kissed his lips softly. He felt like giving him a good morning kiss. He stood up and went to look for his clothes as he usually slept with just his underwear with Murdoc.

"So are we gonna record today? Is there any collaborator coming? Help with lyrics?" He started asking excited to work again after that break... at least now they were in good terms with each other... even him with Cyborg. The only thing that still hurt was Russel and Noodle missing.

Murdoc shook his head. "I don't think we have any collaborators. I got most of them done before I brought you here. Now it's just your parts then the editing." He said, standing up and walking to the door, waiting for 2D.

"I have a song called On Melancholy Hill I think... I wrote most of it. I think I just need a few parts to finish. You can help me with that today. Meet me in the studio when you're ready." He said, smiling and walking out.

He walked up to the studio and smiled wide as he saw it. He missed it for the week of his heat. He ran his fingers over the controls tenderly. He began to play the instrumentals for the song he mentioned to 2D. It was still beautiful to him; he couldn't wait till D added his vocals.

Stuart stretched himself and nodded. He was excited to sing his parts... now with a lot more of passion and much calmer. The result would be good and he wouldn’t need to repeat so many times. Last time was exhausting.

He entered the bathroom to do his morning hygiene and get ready for the day that would be long the same way even without heats. A break of sex sounded good now... the singer was tired too.

Soon the singer walked up to the studio too listening to the instrumentals. He smiled... It sounded so... sweet. So tender... was Murdoc really who thought about that? He was really confused, but more curious about to see how it sounded when sang. Would the lyrics be romantic and sad too?

He entered silently not making a noise getting close to the Satanist from behind "it's... beautiful ... “he whispered wrapping his arms around his waist "so soothing... can’t wait to sing it..." he smiled swaying with Murdoc while the instrumentals played. He hoped he wouldn’t be mad with his sappiness. "Where are the lyrics? And with what you need help with, Muds?" he asked softly.

Murdoc jumped, startled. He hadn't heard 2D enter at all. He looked up at 2D and smiled, swaying with him. "I'm glad you like it. The lyrics are here..." he grabbed the pages and gave them to 2D. He was able to fix a few of the lost spaces he hadn't filled.

"I think it's ready but if you need to change a few things let me know." He said. He grabbed his hand and kissed it gently. "You'll do a good job." He said, leaving him to sing. He went back to the controls.

Stuart let him go and grabbed the paper reading it quickly. He nodded and entered the record booth after Murdoc kissed his hand. That hesitant and angry Murdoc now seemed that never existed before. The Satanist didn’t push him away anymore and that turned things a lot more pleasant to both man.

He frowned... those lyrics were just too lovely. He looked to Murdoc on the controls and back to the papers... it couldn’t be... He wrote that when he was emotional in his heat? No ... Murdoc didn’t do anything when he was in his heat at all.

The singer suddenly remembered he had seen those lyrics some time ago when he was in the studio while Murdoc was away receiving the shipment... the only thing he didn’t know was the name of the song. And that his memory was shit to some stuff.

"On a Melancholy Hill" he said with a smile. It was a beautiful name. He put the phones on and was ready to sing when Murdoc allow him to. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to feel the instrumentals before getting ready to sing.

Murdoc played the instrumental for the song and then pointed for 2D to start singing. He really hoped the kid liked the song and put as much emotion as he could in it. He wanted this song, no, the album, to be perfectly emotion.

He knew 2D could pull it off. He had the most beautiful voice. It was soft and beautiful. He was always in love with his voice, the minute he heard it. He grabbed the earphones hooked up to 2D's mic.

Stuart paid attention the moment he pointed to him to sing. He looked at the lyrics and tried to put them in the right place as the instrumental went on. It wasn’t difficult, as he as a talented singer.

"‘cuz you are my medicine when you're close to me..." he read it and frowned slightly than looked at Murdoc with a smile "When you're close to me..." he got the messaged between those lines while he felt his heart warm with their bond. He felt it even stronger as he sung for Murdoc. He knew he would be making this Omega happy by singing for him.

"If you can't get what you want... Then you come with me..." he kept singing and putting pauses where he thought it was convenient... changing a word or two Murdoc wrote... the song was turning out to be really amazing. Such a happy song to warm his heart and soul that were forgotten while they were into that pink trash trap.

He finally finished the song and stood there looking at Murdoc expecting his reaction. He hoped they didn’t have to repeat. His heart was racing and he was panting, so many emotions he felt with that song. He smiled to him.

Murdoc listened to 2D and he was really happy with how it went, but he needed more emotion in a few spots. He knew 2D could do it, he just needed to be told sometimes. He had to do this for each song.

"D... I need you to be a little more emotion on the second verse. Sound good? We'll start over on the second verse. I need more emotion." He said bluntly. He knew 2D was happy but this was his album, he was going to have D sing the way Murdoc wanted. He started a little before the second verse without allowing any input from the singer.

Stuart heard him and nodded. He was focused in doing his best. He heard the second verse again and focused fully in what he was doing again. He hoped this time things worked the way Murdoc wanted.

Even being an Alpha and knowing Murdoc was an Omega... He was used to please Murdoc and make things perfect when it came to music ‘cuz it was Murdoc's band. He was his singer. He always felt like that. And now it was his album. He needed to give his best. He tried again.

Murdoc shook his head and growled. "No! No, no, no! Again! More emotion D! You sound like you're choking on chalk." He played the verse again. He didn't even realize he was acting like an ass and disrespecting his Alpha talking that way. He was out of his heat and felt stronger. He didn't even think about it. He was in Murdoc's band mode, not the Omega mode.

Stuart frowned to him and tried again. He wouldn't lose his patience... Till now. But he noticed how Murdoc changed his behavior and he thought he was singing just well. He wasn't choking on chalk.

With his heat gone Murdoc was sensibly less sweet. Would Stuart need to put him back into his place? He hoped not. He started over again with more emotion being patient but not enjoying his attitude.

Murdoc growled and glared at 2D. "What is going on? You need to sound more emotional D! You did well on the first part but I need you to sound sadder! Argh, I should have done this before my sodding heat when you thought I was still an Alpha!" He yelled at him.

Stuart looked at him in disbelief. He was totally his old self again. He frowned and narrowed his eyes placing his phone down.

He walked outside the booth and walked to Murdoc. He grabbed him by his collar make the older male face him "You're not an Alpha and I'm not your slave. I'm gonna sing the way I want to sing and you'll be satisfied with the result, got it?" He said with his face inches away from Murdoc's full of anger with his Omega disrespecting him.

"You’re my Omega so behave like one and don't you dare talk to me this way ever again." He let go of his collar and walked back inside to the same position was before. He threatened him in a way even not being physical. He would record just one more time. In addition, if the singer was satisfied with the result, he could tell Murdoc to sod off.

Murdoc backed up a bit as 2D came at him, feeling the anger coming off him. He flinched and hid his face as 2D grabbed his collar. He submitted to him way too easily. He kept his eyes downcast.

He stumbled back a bit when he let go of his collar. He kept his eyes downcast, barely looking at 2D as he finished singing. He gave him a thumbs up and cut the tape. He quickly got up and walked at before 2D could come out of the booth. He was highly embarrassed and felt like he needed to avoid him. He didn't want 2D to yell at him again. He was being the ultimate submissive Omega, hiding to lick his wounds.

He quickly walked out and went to hide in 2D's hold room. He ran his hand through his hair and brought his knees up to his chest. He had completely forgot he wasn't an Alpha now that he was out of his heat. He was once again reminded that he was an inferior Omega and it hurt

Stuart sighed. Was he too harsh with him? No... Was he? He didn't know. He watched Murdoc leaving quickly and his heart ached. But he wouldn't do anything about it. He sang the best he could and for him it was perfect. He would leave Murdoc be for a moment till he felt he could face the singer again.

The singer decided to work in the song while Murdoc was away. He changed some parts here and there till he thought it was perfect. At least that stupid album would be recorded perfectly as Murdoc wanted.

Soon he found another paper when he walked outside the booth... it was a song called "Broken". He frowned. Those lyrics were even worse than the last song. Looking through the controls and the mixer he could find the instrumentals for that... And he played, reading the lyrics.

His hand went to his mouth. Those lyrics were talking to him and he felt even worse for treating Murdoc the way he did. Now he was sad. Truly and utterly sad. He decided to record that song taking advantages of the fact he was sad. It would sound truly emotional. He entered the booth again with his heart in pieces.

Murdoc stayed in 2D's room for the rest of the day. He didn't feel confident enough to leave yet. He was acting like a pouting child. He decided to do something productive instead. He started cleaning up 2Ds room, which he'd left a mess for a while now. His stupid Omega instincts were kicking in now, he knew it. He spent the rest of the day cleaning it up.

When he finished he grabbed a whole bunch of blankets and made himself a small little blanket cocoon he wrapped himself in. He turned on 2D's TV and began to watch a zombie movie that was in the VCR. He wondered what 2D was doing. Probably taking over his album... this made him upset, more than anything. This was supposed to be his album.... he curled up in the blankets more, feeling like he wanted to cry.

Stuart got a bit carried on with the album's stuff. He couldn’t help, the material was amazing... at least his part, he didn’t know about the collaborators ones. He went through Broken, To Binge, and Melancholy Hill, Empire Ants.... mesmerized by Murdoc's work. He was so amazed he even forgot for a moment that the Satanist didn’t come back to the studio and he didn’t have a clue where he could be.

When he finally noticed that the sun had already set he got worried. He didn’t feel his Omega calling or him at all... why? Was Murdoc weak enough already? He wanted to congratulate him ‘cuz of his album and tell him he loved it... maybe apologize for the incident before... he decided to go out and look for him after finishing the records.

This time he decided to check the bedroom’s first. Nothing on Murdoc's what he found strange and couldn’t believe he was in the basement again. Wasn’t supposed to him to be in the basement? Maybe Murdoc wanted to stay there ‘cuz it was the place with Stuart's scent stronger. And all his belongings.

He went down and once the elevator's door was open, he was hit by a wave of sweet scent of a miserable Omega. His heart ached uncontrollably seeing Murdoc wrapped around his blankets like a cocoon about to cry. Why? Was ‘cuz he was touch with him? Murdoc wasn't is his heat... He wasn't supposed to be that emotional... he sighed... how long was him away from his Omega? He felt awful... Murdoc didn’t need him anymore ‘cuz he wasn’t in his heat, but that sight broke his heart.

He leaned closer the Satanist seeing how his place was cleaned and tidy. He raised a brow, was Murdoc cleaning him place? What the hell was happening today? He stood in front of the human cocoon scared to go ahead and scare his Omega more than he already did. "Muds... you okay?" he asked softly not touching him yet.

Murdoc heard 2D coming and he immediately tucked his head inside his blankets. He hoped 2D wasn't here to yell at him, he didn't think he could take that at the moment. He just wanted a perfect album, was that so much to ask for?

He kept hidden in his cocoon and could hear the singer come in and walk in front of Murdoc. He was silent for a moment then asked if he was okay. Murdoc didn't know what to say. 2D didn't seem to be angry anymore, so that was a bonus.

"I'm peachy..." he mumbled, still hidden under his blanket. He knew he was pouting, he didn't care. He curled the blankets up tighter. "Why don't you go work on your album and leave me alone." He said, a little softer this time. He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice anymore. He hated being an Omega.

Stuart listened to him and cracked a small smile. He could notice he was hurt but that was a funny scene. He couldn't believe Murdoc was being that bratty ‘cuz what he had done. He chuckled softly and sat next to the human cocoon.

"My album?" He whispered softly "Muds this is your album, but it's not yelling at me and ordering me things wishing I didn't know you're an Omega that you'll make it." He said softly and rubbed his back.

"Look I'm not taking over anything. I just don't want you yelling at me like I'm doing a shitty work in your band when it was you who hired me to it saying I had the perfect voice huh?" He smiled.

"Plus I can't leave you alone... you're my Omega, and I don't want to be your punch bag anymore." He told him everything looking into his eyes hoping Murdoc would believe him.

Murdoc hunched his back a bit and covered himself up completely except his mouth. "Fine... I'm sorry... I just... need it to be perfect." He mumbled quietly. He did feel a little bad he'd gotten carried away over the whole singing issue. He'd actually wrote these songs with a lot of feeling and he wanted, no, needed 2D to portray that perfectly.

"You do have the perfect voice... I need it for this album." He said. He still kept his face hidden except for his mouth. "I don't want to feel like I'm inferior to you all the time..." he whispered. There, he said it. He said what he was truly feeling. He wasn't sure why but he did.

Stuart bit his lip not to laugh at the sight. He was talking to his blanket. And why was Murdoc hiding that way? It was something he used to do when he was scared. Did Murdoc think he would hit him?

He heard what he said "Fine... It will be perfect, but no yells okay? I can do better the way you want but let's work together in this. We’re bonded now." He listened to him saying he didn't want to be inferior. "Muds..." He said softly. "I don't like to be yelled at and be told I'm doing a shitty work. I know you can ask nicely and the result will be even better than when you're angry..." He said calmly.

"You didn't like when I yelled at you did you?" He leaned closer and taking advantages of the fact Murdoc was hidden the singer kissed his lips, the only part of him he could see. He didn't want to be mistreated Murdoc being an Omega or not. It wasn't fair. "I can show you what I've been working today... I promise will be perfect." He smiled.

Murdoc couldn't help but smile when he felt 2D's lips against his. He kissed him and then poked the rest of his face out. He kept his gaze mainly downwards still in a submissive way.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be better. No more yelling..." he whispered. He looked up at him in a way that said he was sorry. His curiosity was also peaked when he said he'd been working on something.

"What did you work on? The Melancholy Hill song? But it was nearly done." He said. He sat up in his cocoon and let it fall to his shoulders. He did like being cocooned up in 2D's scent.

Stuart was happy Murdoc listened to him. He thought it would have been more difficult. He was really submissive when he wanted.

He looked at him "I’ve been working on some songs of your album and I recorded some this afternoon while you're here... er... Cleaning my room, thank you for.it by the way." He smiled and winked to him.

"Yeah it was nearly done... Now I think that's done.... I think I have something to discuss with him about it..." He said noticing Murdoc going out the human cocoon. He had some ideas to the album's improvement and wanted to share them.

Murdoc nodded to him cleaning his room and looked at him curiously. "What'd you do? Can you show me?" He asked. He got out of his little cocoon a bit, not happy about losing the huge amount of 2D's scent around him. He looked over at 2D's dresser and quickly got up and grabbed one of the singer's sweaters and put it on. That would have to work. He looked back at 2D.

"Okay. Show me. What other songs could you have worked on without me there?" He asked, waiting for 2D.

Stuart nodded to him. He smiled wide. He really wanted to show him what he had done. He watched him going to his dressed and grabbing a huge sweater. He chuckled, even not on heat anymore Murdoc still behaved like he was in still.

He grabbed his hand quickly and walked with him back to the studio. A large smile on his face excited to show him what he had So far.

Once inside the studio he sat Murdoc down on the chair, he was previously in front of the mixing table. "Look, On a Melancholy Hill I recorded again when you said I needed to be sadder to do it..." He said pressing play while speaking. "I changed some of the lyrics in the end where I start repeating till the song ends... also I let it repeat a bit more times before the end of instrumentals..." He explained while the song played.

Next one was Empire Ants "This one I recorded only my part" he grabbed the music lyrics "I stop here where you say another collaborator comes in... also changed some verses and added some stuff here and there..." it was a beautiful song he really enjoyed singing.

"To Binge I know I must sing with someone else but my part is fully recorded too..." He smiled proudly "This one is a bit happier so I put emotion but not sad ones..." even the lyrics having some meanings... he wasn’t really brave enough to ask for him about it... but he wondered what Murdoc wanted to say through those lines. And finally they came to the last...

"Mu’doc... for Broken I..." He looked down "I tried to sound most emotive and sad I could... this one... really surprised me. I had to record 5 times till it sounded perfect...." He looked at him "I don't want to disappoint you... or the person you wrote this to…" He smiled a bit wondering who the inspiration for that song was. "This is what I have so far... I really didn't mean to take the album over... sorry... I just got a bit carried away... I mean those songs are amazing, Muds... really incredible... we can work throughout the night if you want to...."

Why was he apologizing to an Omega who disrespects him? Stuart was just too soft sometimes for an Alpha. He thought they could work out together and the result would be much better than with Murdoc yelling orders at him and getting angry all the time. He wasn't that wrong was he?

Murdoc walked up to the studio with 2D. He was curious to see what he'd done and when he told him he was completely surprised. How had he done all that in an afternoon? And it sounded amazing. He was in love with his voice. Murdoc only wanted to hear that, forever. He blushed a bit when he started talking about broken.

"Oh... uh... yeah." He didn't know what to say. He'd written that one night, drunk and thinking about 2D. It'd been before he'd gotten him onto the island. He'd missed him so much. He looked down at the soundboard, hoping 2D couldn't tell from his scent.

He looked up at 2D when he apologized. "It's okay. It's lovely really. I'd love to work on it with you." He smiled. "Let me show you some other songs. He went through a couple others he'd already had done, excited to show him.

Stuart was expecting Murdoc to be mad or not like his work at all... but he was surprisingly accepting what he did. The singer smiled and nodded, wanting to see the rest of material he had so far, excited to work with him again. Watching Murdoc making music or working was mesmerizing for the singer, had always been.

He could tell by his scent that something was wrong, even if it was under his sweater that had his own smell the Alpha still could sense a difference on his smell when he talked about Broken. However, he didn’t dare to ask, they were having a good time together finally after so many arguments.

"Is there any one you want me to record again? Will you put my parts with the ones from the collaborators now? I really want to see the result..." he said blushing adorably thinking about the whole album ready. "You... did lots of things before I reached here right? How long have you been in this island for Muds?" he swallowed hard

"What happened after El Manama? I.... just run away from Kong and went to my parents’ house, Russel left too... after I went to Beirut... and I never heard about you ever since.." he looked at him "You bought this island? Why here?" he was genuinely curious and thought that was the perfect time to ask about other stuff not related so music too.

Murdoc was surprised by the question. "Oh. Uh... yeah, after the... incident, I burned down Kong and took the money and just ran and got this island... I'd been here maybe... uh, a year or two by myself?" He looked down at the turntable. "It was pretty lonely, but I did alright. Had a mess of collaborators come in? Most of the parts are done, they're just your parts I need now." He said, looking up at him and smiling.

"I couldn't finish the album without you D. I couldn't make a Cyborg out of you or anything... I can't replicate that voice. That beautiful fucking voice. It's the greatest thing I ever heard... thank you for staying. I know you could have easily left me..." he said softly, his finger moving one of the nobs up and down thoughtlessly.

Stuart's eyes widened hearing he was there by himself for two years. How did he manage to deal with loneliness there for so long? It was lonely in Beirut too, but not like that. He swallowed hard... Murdoc wasn’t in his best mental state, not even close to it... so was really dangerous him alone so far from land. Maybe Cyborg really did a good work in the end protecting him... he felt relieved nothing bad had happened with Murdoc this while. And the shipments came... two year with him in heat without any Alpha sounded like he could have... died?

He nodded to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kidnapping me wasn’t... well the most pleasant way of bringing me to be with you... i must say" he chuckled he wouldn’t have agreed to go to PB by his own will "But I'm glad I'm here with you and... Able to create another album..." he looked down to the turn table "even without the other two... what make things a bit emptier... but... I'm happy you didn’t try to replace me..." he whispered.

Replacing Russel and Noodle was really low... But he could understand how he was lonely in that island. Desperate and in denial like always. He looked at Murdoc... something in the way he spoke told the singer he wasn’t lying. He wouldn’t try to finish the album with another singer. This made Stuart slightly happier. He loved his compliments about his voice.

"And here I can’t leave, even if I tried... I would drown... or have nowhere to go... we don’t..." he sighed "we don’t have a home anymore, Muds... nowhere to go back... no one waiting for us out there." he whispered sadly but he knew it was the truth. He felt sad for a moment looking at some random point inside the record booth. "We just have one another."

Murdoc nodded to his words. "You're right. Just us against the world right?" He asked, looking up at him. He felt bad they had to start this album on such horrible circumstances but he was happy with how things have ended up. They could be so much worse.

He brought his hand up to 2D's on his shoulder and then rested his head on it. He stayed like that for a little bit then sighed. He actually didn't want to be in the studio anymore he felt they'd done enough for the day and needed to do something else.

"Wanna go swimming with me?" He asked suddenly, looking up at him. He had been swimming a few times, but he usually didn't go. There was a little pool out there he would swim in just to get some exercise from time to time.

Stuart was snapped out his trance when he offered to swim. He frowned, was Murdoc really wanting to go outside that hour? Well they didn’t have anything to lose. He thought about the whale and shivered alone scared of it... But he wouldn’t show Murdoc, he was an Alpha for fucks sake.

"Sure... I'd love to..." he thought he would want to stay working in the album but he was glad he did a good job and Murdoc seemed happy with the result. "Is it safe to go outside now...?" he asked thinking about the pirates from the other day. He told them he was ill... how could he be swimming now? He tensed a bit thinking about them and looked at Murdoc seeming scared.

Murdoc smiled and grabbed his hand. "Course its safe. Come on!" He quickly ran with him down the steps to the door to the outside. He actually really liked swimming in this spot and he thought it'd be fun to stretch his legs a bit after the weak long heat. He didn't even think of the pirates.

"It’s a little pool that water gets trapped in when it storms. So there isn't any ways for wildlife to get to us and we can't float away, yeah?" He said as they got there. "Look, it's completely safe D. You wanna swim with me?" He asked, already taking off his clothes, all of them and jumping in. He swam back to the surface and spat out some salt water, grimacing. He then smiled back up at 2D. "Come on!!!"

Stuart was really surprised how Murdoc seemed really interested in swimming all of a sudden. He decided to leave his worries away and enjoy time with his Omega, not even bothering about the whale as well. Where they were seemed really safe.

He started taking off his clothes, "Wait for me!" he yelled laughing. Stuart for a moment forgot he sucked at swimming. Once he entered the water he suddenly remembered and hugged Murdoc tight thinking it was deep already. He grimaced trying to find the sand on the floor to step him.

He blushed after that despair and let Murdoc go. "Sorry.... I dunno how to swim..." he said embarrassed. Maybe Murdoc could teach him? No... He was really a pathetic Alpha. He decided to float with his belly up to distract himself from the embarrassment. Murdoc was in and a good moon nothing could ruin it.

Murdoc snorted as 2D admitted he didn't know how to swim. "Seriously? How do you not know how to swim?" He laughed. He grabbed his arms and slowly pulled him through the water.

"Now kick your feet." He said. He spent the next hour teaching 2D how to swim. He didn't even hear the ship that came up to dock at the other side of the island. Cyborg was charging at the moment.

The Captain started walking along the island looking for Murdoc. He heard the two talking and swimming and he walked over to the area. He stood at the top of the spot and looked down at them.

"Am I interrupting?" He growled.


	4. Captain

Stuart was laughing with Murdoc while he tried to teach him how to swim. Murdoc was doing a good job but the singer was just too clumsy for that. By the end of that hour he had learned one thing or two about now drowning.  

Soon he heard the voice he knew pretty well and his face went pale. It was definitely the Captain. He mentally thanked they were in the water and Murdoc wasn’t in heat anymore. This way he wouldn’t be able to smell them.  

The singer looked at Murdoc and winked at him without the Captain seeing. The Satanist needed to pretend he had been ill the past feel days. He put on his best Alpha's voice to talk to him "Hey Captain, no you're not... We were just taking a break here, finally Mu’doc here felt a bit better and we decided to swim a bit... You know? Some days ill in bed... No Omega to fool around... We need to stretch our limbs a bit..."  

He picked up the first excuse he could think for them to be swimming at that hour and not to sound nervous even if he was terrified. He turned to him with a soft expression, showing no fear.

Murdoc saw the wink and just sat and listened as the singer talked to the Captain. Murdoc had talked to this guy a million times before with zero issues. Now his Omega instincts were kicking in and he wanted to act submissive. He kept his gaze on 2D in the hopes the Captain wouldn't notice. He suddenly felt a little fearful too. He tried to suppress it knowing the Alpha would eventually be able to sense it.  

"Y-yeah I was sick. Had a bug or ate something bad." He said, glancing up to the Captain then looking away. The Captain watched Murdoc and 2D. He'd seen the green guy a thousand times before and he was definitely acting... Different.  

"Well, glad you’re better. I brought you a whole new shipment of Omegas it looks like just in time boys. Get dressed and come to the ship. They aren't in heat but they're virgins. It's beautiful. They smell amazing, clean, untouched. Come on." He said, waiting. Murdoc looked at 2D, trying to hide the panic on his face as he slowly swam to the edge and climbed out, putting his clothes on slowly. The Captain watched Murdoc a little longer than he should. Something was different about him and the Captain couldn’t figure it out.

Stuart swallowed hard listening what they had. He would have to think quickly to deal with this shitty situation. "Well meet you sir in a moment..." He said with a fake smile noticing the Captain already noticed Murdoc's behavior. Even him being an Alpha could sense the fear in his Omega.  

Once they were dressing themselves in a safe distance from the Captain the singer talked to him pretending he was putting his clothes and looking to another direction. He would assume his Alpha position now or they would be screwed.  

"Listen Mu’doc. The last time I saw this guy he had a harem of Omegas in heat. They all smelled just like you when you're in heat, so he won't notice the smell you have now when we're close to others... But you can't be scared or your smell changes and he will notice got it?" He said seriously. It was Murdoc's secret in the game.  

"I’ll try to deal with that Alpha you HAVE to pretend you're still an Alpha okay? Don’t be submissive. Please. We need to get rid of him." he said desperate hoping Murdoc wouldn't be mad. He could only be submissive to his Alpha... Not others.

 "If he offers us Omegas fine we take them and after we release them, put on your best Alphas pose, mate." He wondered were Cyborg could be now if they needed her. Wasn't her for protection? Fuck... He started walking towards to where the Captain was a strong and confident pose.

Murdoc nods and takes a deep breath and tries his best to be an Alpha again. He follows 2D and looks at the Captain. It was touch but he was able to maintain eye contact. The Captain seemed to be eyeing him quite a bit though, Murdoc didn't like it.  

The Captain finally walked back to the ship with them. He brought them back to the same room, showing about 8 Omegas barely adults. Murdoc felt sick, but tried to hide it as best he could. The Captain was smirking at 2D and Murdoc as all the Omegas were shown to be chained with collars and cowering in the corner. Murdoc walked up to a particularly smaller one he was about 8. Murdoc growled.  

"Why the fuck is this kid here?" He snapped at the Captain. The man just looked at him and looked as if he just remembered he was there. "Oh yeah. That one is brothers with this one here." He pointed to a female Omega that looked much older. Probably younger 20s. "He was free but obviously I need to let him grow a bit. I doubt he's even gotten his first heat." He said. Murdoc swallowed and held his hand out through the bars, trying to offer the kid any sense of comfort. The child only shook and hid himself. Murdoc wanted to cry.

The Captain was watching Murdoc then looked back at 2D. "On second thought, I'm actually going to hold off on selling those two at all. I need her for him and him for her. You can have any of the others." He said to 2D.

Stuart noticed when he opened that door that 8-year-old kid. He couldn't believe Alphas could be that inhuman. He swallowed and tried to keep a poker face to that situation like it was normal and expecting.  

He saw Murdoc about to cry and he felt his blood boil. Once he was that scared kid... Alone. In addition, could have been sold. He needed to do something to save them and to make Murdoc less apparent that he was an Omega... Stuart knew he was about to feel empathic for that kid. He leaned closer the Satanist after the Captain spoke to him.

"I think..." He tried to focus and put on his worst and most wicked smile pretending he was looking at the other Omegas and trying to pick 2.... Letting his Alpha side assume him and his anger. His eyes turned white.

 "Will be a waste for you to wait for this poor sod get older having to keep him and his sister... They pay much less for kids..." He leaned closer the kid and looked at him with disgust. He hated himself now. "And this female...” He leaned closer her and roughly held her by her chin "she's so ugly I could easily throw up my lunch thinking about fucking her." he grimaced letting her face go harshly.  

"Why don't you sell us those 2 that will be totally not useful for you? We can pay a higher price than you would get for them if you sell them to any other Alpha huh?" He tried his lowest tactic to try to pursue them into selling those 2 for them. He looked at Murdoc still smirking and disguised winked to him. "What you tell me? Mu’doc has a kink for younger ones..." He laughed evilly blatantly lying.

Murdoc felt sick to his stomach and quite frankly a little scared of 2D, his Alpha, at the moment. He played the Alpha part so well. Murdoc kept a straight face and nodded, looking at the kid again. He then looked up at the Captain frowning.  

"We'll take them. And you still owe me Captain. Remember?" He said sternly. The Captain looked at them both for a moment then laughed.

"Of course! How could I forget? Fine. Take them." He called out to a few of his men to take the Omegas to the docks to wait for the Alphas. When they were gone the Captain looked back at the two.  

"Pleasure to do business..." he said. Murdoc nodded and began to walk out with 2D, but he felt a hand grasp his wrist and pull him back. The Captain held his wrist above Murdoc's head, holding him there and taking a giant whiff of his scent. Murdoc growled and pushed his face away from him, but the Captain had a grip on his wrist still. The Captain smirked and looked at 2D.  

"I wondered what that smell was... You boys don't hide it well. He stinks when he's sad and I can see the bonding marks. I'm surprised you're not acting more protective over your Omega..." he said to 2D. His other hand was on his knife, essentially telling 2D not to make any sudden moves. Murdoc growled and struggled to get his wrist free.

Stuart was about to leave thinking when he was surprised by his sudden action. He froze in place seeing him grab his Omega and holding a knife. However, he wouldn't let his pose fall so easily.  

He turned to the Captain and frowned deeply. He smirked and chuckled "So you found out huh?" He folded his arms "Murdoc was hiding pretty well but soon as he run out his blockers he couldn't hold back and I had to bond with him." He leaned closer calmly. "Poor sod thought he wouldn't find anyone in his life as he got old..." He shook his head.  

"Well... I was protecting him pretty well as I didn't want anyone with my Omega... You had a bunch of them so why would you be interested in someone as weak and pathetic as Mu’doc?" He dared his authority. "C’mon he's mine, old and has been through his heat already. You have a bunch of virgins for you." His face was serious and he exhaled a furious scent. He knew he would lose to that Alpha but he had to try. For Murdoc.

He looked at him and at the Captain. "He was never registered. No one knows about him and he has no value." He looked at Murdoc "I bonded with him for pity to put him in his place. He's the bassist of my band... And I needed him to make money for me." He picked up another excuse scared Murdoc would be hurt with his words. He had to act like an Alpha but he loathed himself now.  "He threatened to leave the band after I discovered his secret so I had to make him stay." He was lying like a son of a bitch.

Murdoc kept struggling till 2D started talking. He became relaxed as his heart started hurting from his words. He felt like it was being broken and he wanted to cry, which only pissed him off. He looked down and huffed. The Captain could smell the hurt oozing off him. He thought Murdoc smelled like a beautiful finished piece of oak. It was interesting. Something he'd never smelled before. He brought Murdoc’s hand down and held it behind Murdoc's back pulling on it and making him whimper. He brought his other hand up and held the bassists chin. He brought him close to smell then he smirked at 2D.

"And what if we trade instead? You don't feel anything for this Omega right? I like his smell and he's feisty... I wouldn't mind getting to know him better..." he brought a hand up to Murdoc's hair and grabbed a hunk of it, forcing him to pull his head back, exposing his neck. The Captain sniffed and licked his neck. Murdoc swallowed and felt his heart racing. He didn't like this at all. With the way 2D was talking, he was worried he'd agree to the deal.

Stuart lost his composure when he got closer the Satanist. He knew the captain was a stronger and bigger Alpha but he didn't care. Not anymore. He didn't have anything to trade for Murdoc so he decided to fight.

When he let go of the knife and pulled Murdoc's head by his hair he got really mad. He licked his neck and that was it. He could bite him and then Murdoc would be lost forever. The singer stopped reasoning and jumped on the Alpha growling. "HE’S MINE!" He was mad already but now he totally lost it.  

He tried hard to hit him with all the adrenaline he felt that moment. He gave him kicks and punches all over the best he could till he let it go of Murdoc. He didn't care if the other Betas would kill him. He needed Murdoc safe.  

He was the clumsiest person fighting, but he didn't care about his life anymore since he said he could die to protect Murdoc. He even bit the Captain trying to get his knife from him.

The Captain let go of Murdoc after 2D had hit him in the face. The Captain backed up and held his nose as it bled. He looked down at his bloody hand, then at 2D, growling. Before he did anything though he held up his hands in a sign of defeat and laughed.  

"Easy kid. It's fine. You're right. I don't want some washed up sod like this. Take him." He said, shoving Murdoc into 2D. "Now get out. Consider this part of our deal Murdoc. We're even now... “He said, wiping his nose. He then looked at 2D.  

"I highly suggest you get him a fucking collar. You act like a tough Alpha but you can't back it up. Get that Cyborg of yours and keep it close. Some pirates aren't as kind as I am." With that he turned away and walked down some stairs.  

Murdoc waited a moment then walked out to the dock, leaving 2D. His chest still hurt with what he'd said, playing or not. He hotly walked away from the singer and beckoned the other Omegas to follow him. He wanted to get them cleaned up.

Stuart felt relieved once he gave up and sat on the sand feeling all his anger and strength leaving him. His fist was hurting his heart too. Now Murdoc should be hating him. At least he was safe and the other 2 Omegas were too. Specially that child. He felt a little more relieved when he thought about this option. He was a duck but he saved everybody.  

He watched the pirates go then Murdoc and the Omegas too. He felt the worst person on earth and terribly alone. Before he could hold back, he was crying. He yelled all pain he was feeling and started heavily crying. He growled pulling his blue hair while big soft tears escaped his now back to black eyes. He hated having to behave like this. He hated being an Alpha. He hated what he did to Murdoc. He hated himself.  

He pulled his long legs to his chest and placed his face on his knees crying and sobbing like a lost child. He mumbled lots of times how he was sorry about what he did and that he didn't mean to. He shook violently and felt the urge to puke. He turned to the side and threw up still crying, making an awful sound.

He laid down on the sand, his fist and head throbbing, his anxiety and overthinking taking the best of him. He kept crying till his eyes were red and puffy and his throat ached from growling. Till he didn't feel any other tear falling. He was completely drained.  

But the pain in his heart was still there.

Murdoc took the Omegas back to the house. He woke up Cyborg and had her take them to go get bathed and cleaned up. He felt a pain in his chest, one that hurt like his but wasn't his own. He knew it was 2D.  

He sighed and left Cyborg to it. He walked back down to the beach quietly. He heard 2D sobbing and saying he was sorry. He felt bad for the Alpha. He knew 2D hadn't meant what he'd said before, he just had to act like that. It still hurt but he wouldn't hold it against him.  

When 2D seemed to settle down, he walked up to him and sat down in the sad, about a foot away. He was quiet for a bit. He was sure how to start.  

"I know you didn't mean it..." he said to him finally. He knew 2D probably felt horrible over it. He was still a little soft for an Alpha... He did save him though.

Stuart slowly opened his eyes to look at him. "i’m... So... Sorry..." He whispered feeling weak after crying so hard. He sniffled and sat down not touching him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I lied. Those were all lies." He sniffled curling himself and bowing his head. He was so glad there wasn't any other Alpha to see how pathetic he looked. Stuart wasn't ready for that.  

He didn't dare to look at him just looking at the sea in front of him. He still felt awful. He sniffled. The pirate had a point... He wasn't taking care of his Omega properly... He mentioned a collar, would that work? No Murdoc would never wear a collar. He was too proud for that. He was glad he gave up... A trade wouldn't work. He would lose Murdoc.  

"When... A stronger Alpha bites an Omega... It can break the previous bond and create another." He explained softly looking to the waves crashing. "That's how they steal Omegas from other Alphas... He was about to bite you..." He whispered with his hoarse voice. Then bowed his head sobbing. He would have lost Murdoc if he didn't think fast. All the times would be like that? Him hurting Murdoc with words He didn't mean to just to keep up appearances? He felt nauseated again. It was so unfair...

Murdoc furrowed his brows at 2D then his eyes widened as he explained how the bites worked. "Seriously? Are you sure? I've never heard that before!" He said, suddenly feeling a chill run through him, realizing how close he'd been.  

He looked over at 2D and saw how sick he was. He sighed and scooted closer to the singer and sort of pulled him close as best he could. He started sending out soothing scents, even if he was still a bit hurt by what he said. He supposed it didn't matter. In the end, he was a lowly Omega, what did his feelings matter?

Stuart weakly nodded unable to speak. He wiped his tears and sighed. He was really a pathetic Alpha that couldn't even defend his Omega. He wondered about the next time something like that could happen and shivered not liking that possibility at all.  

He noticed Murdoc leaning closer and let out a shaky breath. He buried his face on his chest and gripped his shirt scared he would leave. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Muds...." He whispered feeling his soothing scents "I.... Love you" he gripped the shirt even tighter sniffling him trying to calm down "how can I make it up to you...? Please... I'd do anything...." He begged. "I just couldn't lose you..."  

He hoped now Murdoc being aware of the bites would allow him to take care of him more often... And hiding himself from being an Omega wasn't the right way, they noticed already.

Murdoc pet 2D's hair, "It's okay... I get it... It just hurt a lot. Christ..." he put his hand to his chest, grabbing his shirt. He knew 2D had done all that to throw off the Alpha but it still hurt as if he'd said them for real.  

"You...." he started with a whisper, "Make a really good Alpha... You control the situation, you sound completely serious when you say degrading things about Omegas... It's impressive and scary at the same time. I thought for sure you were going to trade me..." he said, petting his hair still.  

"I don't know what to do about other Alphas trying to bite me... What do you suggest?" He asked him. He finally looked down at the singer and gave him a soft smile. He was still hurt but he knew 2D didn't mean any of it.

Stuart felt his hand on his hair and sighed "I was taught like this Mu’doc... For years how to behave like an Alpha... I really need to know how to deal in a situation where an Omega's life is the game...  But I always hated that... I always hated how they mistreated and talked to Omegas like they're shit... But I learned." He sniffled "but I swear I didn't mean what I told you... Or what I told the other 2... I need to apologize to them too...” He said sadly.  

He looked at Murdoc with pleading eyes. "And no I wouldn't trade you for the world... Even if I had another Omega to offer or lots of money... I needed to save you and that child with his sister...” He whispered.  

"And for that, normally we use collars to protect our Omegas..." He looked at him. "They prevent for another Alphas to bite them and it hides the bite mark... Besides it says that you're already taken...” He explained softly. "It's better than fighting or trading... Alphas are really good in negotiations when they want an Omega..."

Murdoc bit his lip and looked away. A collar? He had always seen them as so tacky and degrading. Yeah they prevented other Alpha bites, which Murdoc understood now, but.... There was no way he was going to wear one...  

"No... I'm not wearing a collar. I'm not your pet..." he whispered, looking down at 2D. "No one else will bite me... No one else will want me. Half the stuff you said back there was true..." he whispered. "I'm old..." he muttered.

Stuart looked at him and smiled "Muds you're not old... I just said that so the Alpha would give up on you. I only made up shitty excuses he wouldn't be interested in you... Of course he wanted you... You saw how close that... Fucker was to your neck... How he mentioned about your smell" he spilled the words angrily with a grimace. The Captain was so close he could have bitten Murdoc if he wanted... And the Satanist wouldn't even know the bond would be broken.  

"And you're not my pet but you're my Omega," he frowned, "and you have to obey me. Or you want to be Captains pet?" He narrowed his eyes "You saw how those Omegas were locked huh? You'd be just like them" he folded his arms. Murdoc needed a collar. Even the Captain suggested that. "He was kind to let you go... Next time we can meet other ones that will bite you and won't even think twice." He warned the Omega. It was a fear of him... But Murdoc should be more scared someone else that not the singer will own him. His life could be even worse as a sex slave or being trade and sold.

Murdoc frowned and glared at 2D. "No... I refuse to wear something so demeaning..." he growled. His heart started racing again. He was getting pissed when he knew he should probably listen. 2D was his Alpha and a collar would probably be the best thing for him, but it was just too degrading. He still had standards.  

"I know I'm your Omega and I’ll listen to you from now on, just please, don't make me wear a collar...” He pleaded with him. “I have to have some dignity left... I'm not just your Omega, I'm your lover right? You wouldn't do that to another Alpha if you fell in love..." he tried to argue.

Stuart listened to him. He had some points but Stuart was just too weak and too clumsy to fight another Alpha of he had to. And he definitely didn't want to lose Murdoc.  

"It's the best for us Mu’doc... You don't want to belong to another Alpha do you?" his own heart raced when he heard the word lover. He never thought he would have a lover in his life. Much less this lover being Murdoc. "You need to be protected and I say that a collar is the best option for that." he said firmly.  

He frowned. "Mu’doc Alphas don't need collars ‘cuz they won't be bitten by other Alphas." He said sternly. "But you're not an Alpha, so you have to wear a collar, I'm your Alpha you’re my Omega and I'm telling you to." He stated wondering what Murdoc would do about it.

Murdoc frowned and quickly got up, backing up a bit from 2D. He was clenching his jaw and glaring at him. There was no way he was being treated like a fucking pet. He was Murdoc Niccals, not a toy.  

"Fuck you! I'm not wearing a collar D! I don't give a fuck if you're my Alpha or not! I am not a fucking dog! You do that to me and you're no better than he is!" He pointed to where the ship had left. No one's going to bite me! No one else wants me! Half that shit you said on there was true!" He was breathing hard, shaking from rage and crying. "I don't need you!" He yelled at him.

Stuart listened to him. Despite the fact Murdoc was crying already he was refusing to obey. That wasn't an Omega thing to do.  

His words hurt him a bit but his Alpha's side was a bit too high since he had to assume that position recently. Without really reasoning he grabbed Murdoc by his wrist and started dragging him back into the island, emotionless.  

He didn't hear his cried and begs. Murdoc needed to learn how to obey. He went downstairs with him to the basement. The singer entered his bedroom along with Murdoc. He let go of his wrist.  

"Let’s see who needs who, Mu’doc." He whispered and locked the door behind him leaving Murdoc on his own. He felt his heart aching doing that but he needed. He was tired of Murdoc misbehaving that way and he needed a taste of his own medicine.

Murdoc could sense the dominating nature 2D was giving off as he walked towards him. He backed up a bit but 2D grabbed his wrist and walked him to the studio, then downstairs into his old room. He tried to pull away and asked 2D to stop, but he didn't listen. He turned to look at him as he stepped towards the door and told him to see who needed who. Murdoc's eyes widened as he heard the door lock behind 2D.  

"No!!! No!!! 2D don't!! Please!" He yelled, banging on the door as hard as he could. He kept screaming and kicking and hitting the door until his fists started to bleed and his voice was hoarse from crying and screaming. He eventually walked over to 2D's bed and flopped down on it. He wrapped himself in the blanket cocoon again and laid there staring at the wall till he fell asleep.  

Cyborg had taken the two Omegas and cleaned them up. They were wearing some of 2D's shirts and shorts since those were all they could find that fit. The sister, Alison, was actually 20. Her brother, Andrew, was 8. They huddled together in the living room, eating something Cyborg was able to find.

Stuart listened to his cries, begs, and didn't care. He didn't want his Omega questioning his decisions. In addition, once he was the one locked in the basement for days and he hated it. Now Murdoc would understand what he made his Alpha go through. He sighed and his heart ached... He wasn't better than the Captain really. He was just like any other Alpha. Cruel and mean. Even if it was mainly for protection that was a bit too much locking him there knowing Betas gets weak while away from their Alphas.  

Stuart entered the elevator and went to the kitchen thinking the other two Omegas might be there. Thankfully they were, clean and eating. He entered the room and greeted the Cyborg going to the living room to see the other two.  

The tiny boy saw the blue haired male and grabbed his sister's arm hiding his face and begging her not to let the singer did anything bad to him. Stuart felt his heart aching again. He leaned closer the two and sat down on the big chair next to the couch keeping a safe distance not to scare them.  

He boy frowned and showed him his teeth childishly, trying to show resistance. The singer cracked a smile "I think I own you apologies. I didn't mean any of the things I said there on the ship" He looked at the woman" You're not ugly, lady. And you're not a waste, child. I just wanted to save you both and protect my Omega. So i had to lie and keep my pose or he wouldn't set you free. I'm really sorry. My name is Stuart and I'm an Alpha. My Omega's name is Murdoc and he's a bit busy right now" He tried to be polite with them even lying about the last part.  

The little boy looked at his sister with big confused eyes not knowing if they should believe him.

Alison looked at the blue haired man, nibbling on the food she's been eating. She kept her brother behind her. She was nervous, having never been with anyone in her heat before. But this Alpha didn't seem like the others.  

"You have that Omega? I want to see him..." she whispered, scared to demand anything so quickly, but she couldn't help it. Her mother always told her, you can tell how an Alpha is by how he treats his Omega.

"O-oh and thank you by the way... For saving us..." she whispered bashfully. She kept averting her eyes downwards to look away from him. She was also hunched over and keeping herself small, being very submissive.

He looked at her. "He's a bit... Busy right now. Resting in his bedroom... He had been in his heat recently and he’s a bit fragile and lost lots of weight. So he needs a lot of rest." He lied to her and spoke louder enough Cyborg could hear. In no time she would he worried about her master. He wouldn't tell he was teaching his Omega how to behave properly. She would be scared of him and a bad first expression wasn’t a goal.

"Thankfully I managed to save him from that Captain... He... Didn't know he was an Omega" he said proud of himself, his Alpha nature appearing next to two Omega. It's was instinctive when he felt the smell of 2 virgin Omegas. It was almost as good as Murdoc's smell.

"Don't mention it. I wish I could have saved the others too." He looked down. Of course He wouldn't be able but the most important ones he could manage to save. Stuart noticed how she was a really submissive and well behaved Omega. It would be easy talking to her. He wish Murdoc was just like that. Things would be easier.  

The little boy stubbornly pushed his sister aside and turned to look at the Alpha. Something told him he wasn't telling the truth about his Omega. He frowned still reluctant about speaking or interacting with him.

"What are your names? Where did you come from?" The singer tried to talk to the woman. "Why did him... Captured such a young boy...?" He looked at him pleadingly and the boy growled back to him.  

Poor boy he would have to learn things weren't gonna be easy for him as an Omega. He saw Murdoc in his face and felt back he locked him in the basement. He wondered how he was.  "We won't do anything bad to you both." He promised with his most soothing voice so she would feel safe towards him. He needed them trusting him.

Alison frowned and gave the boy a light smack on the head and dragged him back behind her. She talked to him in French telling him to behave or he'd be in trouble by the Alpha. She sighed and looked back at 2D's feet apologetically.  

"I'm so sorry. He's so young, he doesn't know. Please don't hurt him. Our parents... They're dead. They were killed in out village by pirates and we were taken. They kept him with me because they thought it'd be good to keep us together to behave..."

"We had been locked on that boat for a couple of weeks... You said the Alpha had your Omega? Did he want him? He didn't know he was an Omega?" She asked quietly. Cyborg looked at the two and back at 2D, not liking how he seemed to be lying about Murdoc. She could tell.

Stuart wasn't the best lad with languages but he recognized her speaking in French with the boy and he apologized back in French. Probably he didn't know much English still. He remembered of them trying to speak to Noodle while she just knew Japanese and barely any English. It was difficult but they had lots of fun trying to guess what she wanted or needed. His heart ached remembering this... Now where just memories.  

"I won't hurt him. He's really brave." He looked at her while she looked at his feet submissively "you'll have to teach him how to behave like a good Omega, like you." He smiled. She was just the perfect Omega. Submissive polite and shy. Why he was attracted all of a sudden? Must be the smell... He wouldn't fall on this tricks as he already have his own Omega to take care of. His lover, as Murdoc said. But Murdoc was so rebel... He lied to him... He always snapped and fight back... This woman would look lovely with a collar... And she wouldn't complain to his orders... He shook his head to those thoughts, Christ was difficult fighting against his senses when so close to Omegas. But he would be strong. For Murdoc. He hated his Alpha's nature sometimes.  

He listened to her story. It was heartbreaking really. "No. Murdoc was living in this island alone before I came... And the pirates were here before. He couldn't say he was an Omega to them or he would be captured too. So he lied he was an Alpha." He explained softly "well once he was without his blockers entered in his heat and the pirate smelled him...  That was is, he discovered Murdoc was an Omega, bonded one." He looked down "And yeah I guess he wanted Murdoc... I had to fight him to get off my Omega" he frowned his fist was still sore from that punch. He didn't mind answering her.

He looked at them. "I'm sorry for your parents at least you still have one another... You have nowhere to go back?" He asked curiously. The boy just carefully listening to them, behaving well after the smack.

Alison smiled sweetly at him and nodded. She held Andrew close to her. "We have our aunt and uncle back in France... I'm sure they miss us..." she whispered. She wanted nothing more than to go live with them but she wasn't sure this Alpha would just let them go. She looked up at him for a second before looking down at Andrew. She looked at the Cyborg.  

"Can you... Take him outside for a moment please..." she asked her. Cyborg nodded and walked out with the kid, whether he wanted to go or not. The girl had asked her before if she'd do this for a certain moment. Cyborg had agreed.  

Alison looked at 2D's feet again after they left. "My next heat is in a week. I-If... I stay and cooperate and let you... Have me during my heat. Will you let us go? Please? Or maybe just send Andrew?" She began to cry softly. She knew some Alphas always wanted more and more Omegas.

Stuart watched the little boy leave with the Cyborg and smiled to her to try to make her believe in his lie about Murdoc. The little boy was amazed by the metal creature with him.  

He looked at her when she spoke. His eyes widened. The scent she had when she cried was really amazing. And her offer almost undeniable. But no. No way would he do it. "No." He said seriously "I’ll find a way to send you and your brother back to France safely... To live with them okay? We have money... You don't have to do anything with me... I'm a bonded Alpha and you don't own me anything." He said with a smile and touched her knee.  

When he touched her he felt his body immediately reacting getting warm. He needed to fight hard against his instincts. He let her go and looked at her trying to hide the immense urge he felt to have her. Were all Alphas like this? Fuck... "Please don't cry... We won't hurt you or your brother." He promised. "Save your virginity for someone who's... Worth." He remembered Murdoc again and could feel how much he needed him. He ignored those feelings.

The Omega felt so thankful for 2D. She smiled and chuckled, crying a little. "Thank you... Your Omega must be so happy to be with you." She said quietly. She could smell his intense scent, the heat coming off him like mad, but it didn't trigger her heat, not like it had for Murdoc.

Cyborg was showing the child the grassy knoll. She was interested in watching this young Omega. She'd never been this close to a child before. He reminded her of Murdoc.  

Murdoc meanwhile woke up again, not sleeping well. He snuggled deeper into his cocoon. He decided he'd outwait 2D. He'd miss him quicker than Murdoc would miss him. Without realizing it, he was sending hurt vibes through their bond, which should be hitting 2D.

Stuart saw her chuckling and smiled. She was really beautiful even a bit too thin and dirty. "Yeah... He must..." He felt hard the hurt vibes coming to him from Murdoc. He felt awful...But he would only be released when Stuart wanted or when he agreed to use the collar and had learned well how to obey. "And you and Andrew will be happy too I promise...” He guaranteed to her thinking about a way to send them to France. “Is there anything else we can help you guys?" He tried to be even politer to distract her from his heat. Now it was replaced by a deep sorrow ‘cuz of Murdoc and how he missed him...  

The little boy felt grass for the first time in his life. It felt amazing. He laughed and rolled on the grass mumbling some words in French. He looked at the Cyborg with the biggest of smiles thankful she brought him there to play. He didn't feel any danger coming from her as she didn’t have any smell and was another female. He wondered where his mother would be while playing with the grass and watching the sea happily.

Murdoc got up from his cocoon and looked at the cameras. He started yelling at them as loud as he could. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! 2D! YOU FUCK!" He yelled profanities into the camera for a while, wondering if 2D could hear him or was even bothering to watch them.

Alison smiled at 2D, still keeping her eyes averted. "Thank you but if we have just a little money to get there, we'll be fine... When should we go?" She was obviously wondering if she should leave before or after her heat.  

The Cyborg smiled at the kid. "Where are you from?" She asked in French. She knew a multitude of languages and had spoken to the sister before. She wondered if she could talk with him too.

Stuart could notice his hurt turned into anger soon. He was expecting that. Of course Murdoc would soon be pissed to be locked up... The singer did the same when was his turn. He cried screamed and begged till he was tired. The difference was the He didn't know about the cameras that time.  

Stuart thought for a moment. "As soon as possible." He smiled to her "before your heat..." that was preferably as they didn't have blockers. Murdoc wouldn't be happy knowing there was another Omega in heat there that Stuart would have to take care of. It wasn't fair with him. He would ask Cyborg for help. She would know what to do to send them back. "You can sleep here in one of the collaborators rooms... Till we’re able to send you and him back" he explained softly.  

The little boy blinked twice when she asked him in French. He smiled even more, he only person who spoke to him in French was his sister, it made him feel at home, so he was glad someone else did it. "France... Paris." He said timidly "where are you from? What's your name?" He asked back as a curious child he was. "I'm Andrew" he said offering the robot a hand for her to shake "Nice to meet you"

Cyborg smiled and shook the boy’s hand. "My name is Noodle. I am from... Here I guess." She replied back. She wasn't quite sure, this was just where she woke up.  

Alison smiled. "Thank you so much again... Do you mind if I am excused to go to my room?" She asked. "Can my brother stay with me? He doesn't like sleeping alone... Especially now." She said quietly.  

Murdoc flopped back down on the bed, exhausted again. He was bored and pissed, so he put on the TV and watched a movie. He wondered how long 2D was going to do this to him... He pulled his knees up.to his chest and pouted. He thought he should have let the Captain take him. He actually seemed to like Murdoc... He wiped his eyes.

Stuart listened to her "Sure we can put another mattress there for him." He said softly standing up and going to show her room "Please follow me" the island was really big and he needed to keep some distance from her or the worse could happen.  

He kept feeling hurt and worried ‘cuz of Murdoc. If that woman knew he was doing that she would be really disappointed... Why was he caring about her opinion suddenly? How long would he keep the Satanist there? He would check the cameras soon to see if he was okay. It was his island his album his band... And Stuart was taking over everything from him. That wasn't fair definitely... But he was an Alpha, he could to what he wanted with his bonded Omega.  

Andrew smiled to her when she shook his hand. "That's a funny name... And you were born in an island? How cool!" He smiled to her. "Wanna play with me?" He offered her sitting on the grass.

They spent the next could days like this without Murdoc. Alison was happy to talk to 2D more, asking about Murdoc from time to time. She wondered if she needed to go take care of him or something but 2D always told her he was fine. Cyborg continued to play with the child, having quite a bit of fun with him. A friend she never had.  

Murdoc on the other hand was beginning to feel weaker and even starting to hurt a bit. The pain started in his neck where the bond was. By the 3rd day it was radiating a pain that sent him into a small fever. He laid there in the cocoon, still pissed and hurt. He hadn't seen 2D for days and only had company in the form of Cyborg when she brought him food. It didn't help that he was barely eating. He knew this was because of the bond and he hated it. It was physical proof he needed 2D. He even admitted to himself that he missed 2D, but it didn't matter because the Alpha refused to see him. Cyborg always told him he was busy and he never got a response from the cameras so he stopped trying.  

He laid there shivering and whimpering. He wondered how much longer he'd survive like this... Then he began to wonder if 2D had forgot about him. He was with the new Omega girl... She seemed obedient, that's what he wanted anyways right? He began sniffling, trying not to cry.

After days without Murdoc and getting closer to the new Omega girl Stuart seemed happier and a bit less worried about Murdoc with her as a distraction. But he could feel his Omega was getting sadder and sadder weaker and weaker. This started to worry the singer quite a bit. He couldn't let Murdoc die.  

One day when Cyborg wasn't playing with Andrew he decided to leave the Omega in her room after showing her some of the songs he had been working with his Omega to the new album. He found her at the kitchen cooking something for Murdoc most likely.  

He leaned closer her hesitantly "hi... Noodle... I just wanted to ask you..." He swallowed hard, “How is he?” He whispered scared of her answer. He was scared he could be too weak already. The pain inside him was almost unbearable.

Cyborg looked at 2D then back down at the food. "He's not great... He has a slight fever, which I gave him medicine for. But it doesn't seem to be working much. He hasn't eaten much the last day. If you're trying to kill him, I have quicker, more humane methods." She said.  

Alison walked onto the kitchen and saw 2D smiling. She walked up to him and touched his arm, interrupting him and Cyborg. She still acted like an obedient Omega but a happy one.  

"Stuart! Those songs are amazing. You have quite a nice voice... Would you be able to sing for me now? I would like to hear it live." She blushed and kept her gaze down, only looking at him slightly.

Stuart heard the Cyborg and heard her. When she touched his arm, he felt warm again. But he knew it wasn't the right time for that. He controlled himself and listened to his brain and not his heat. Now he needed to make a decision as Cyborg mentioned death. He shivered with that option. Murdoc could really die and he knew that. He was being just too sadistic.  

He turned to the girl with the sweetest smile he could give her. She was just the perfect Omega. Blushing she was even more attractive and cute not looking at him. "Alison..." He called her and grabbed her by her shoulders "I have to fix something in the basement first... Can you wait for me in your room? I'll be happy to sing for you." He smiled to her knowing she would obey him.

His heart ached again. Murdoc used to ask him to sing for him... He really missed Murdoc. He turned to the Cyborg "when... You finish the food I’ll bring him." He said in a low tone, embarrassed d He left his Omega till he got that sick locked in the basement. He felt just like a monster... Just like the Captain. Murdoc should hate him now. He would end up alone as that beautiful girl would be leaving in no time back to France. But he felt he needed to save Murdoc now. "Please Alison." He smiled.

Alison's smile fell a bit but she quickly nodded and walked to her room. She was eager to please the Alpha helping her and her brother. She was happy her brother was having fun with the Cyborg too.  

Cyborg finished the food and handed it to 2D. "I sprinkled some aspirin on it for his fever. He refuses to take them. He keeps telling me to fuck off. I had to force the last pills down his throat, he was even less happy." She said.

Stuart swallowed hard and nodded to her watching Alison go away. He was even worse than the singer thought. "Thank you for... Trying to take care of him..." He smiled to her and grabbed the food together with some medicine and a glass of water... He would try to give Murdoc.  

He went down to the basement and finally unlocked the door he closed days ago. Once in he could feel the unmistakable smell of a miserable and really weak Omega. He took a deep breath and walked towards the bed after closing the door  

He placed the things on the nightstand and kneeled next to the bed touching the figure under the blankets he knew it was Murdoc not saying a word.

Murdoc was lying there shivering, not even noticing 2D entered the room. He figured it was just Cyborg trying to force more pills down his throat. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying not to let them chatter. He flinched when he felt someone touch him, then he noticed the scent. 2Ds scent.

"Go away..." he said weakly. He'd move but he didn't want to waste the energy. "I'm dying just as you wanted..." he hissed. He hated to admit it, but he craved 2D's touch. He knew Omegas were like this. They needed their Alphas touch or it'd slowly kill them and 2D was flexing his abilities. He started sniffling as he began to cry. He hated his emotional Omega mind so much, but this had been all he'd been thinking about for days. 2D letting him dies so he could be with the new Omega.  

"Looks like you'll get to be with that Omega and take over that album. I hope you're happy." He said bitterly.

Stuart heard him crying and his heart broke. His words broke him even more. He just softly touched his skin and bowed his head on the bed trying to send him some soothing scents and thoughts.  

He didn't feel like arguing. He did wrong and almost killed his Omega. He just tried to heal him by staying close to Murdoc and focusing all his energy on him. He really felt sad all the things he told him Stuart almost did. But he wouldn't trade him for another Omega or take over the album... Maybe he really went too far ‘cuz of a collar. He didn't want to kill Murdoc.

He stood there silently by his bed just giving him the vibrations and the company Murdoc needed to heal. He gently rubbed his shoulder hearing him cry. He just wanted Murdoc obeying him. He felt his own eyes stung with tears. Murdoc had no reasons to stay with him except the bond. How could he feel bad for something he did on purpose?

Murdoc hated how he leaned into his touch. It was like he was hungry for it. The very touch he could feel the soothing, healing energy being sent to him and it started to heal him. His fever began to go down and the pain slowly subsided. He sniffled, the crying beginning to stop.  

He was pissed at himself. Mainly because 2D was showing him exactly just how much he needed 2D. And other Alphas would leave him like this for so much longer, way more often. He shivered at the thought. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't say anything to 2D, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

Stuart noticed Murdoc leaning into his touch. Exactly how he thought he would do. That would show how Murdoc really needed him. What came to the singer was that he could do that whole life... Leave Murdoc till the point he felt he would die then come back like nothing had happened and heal him again. That was sadistic, but well he thought it was what other Alphas did with their Omegas to show superiority.  

Stuart after a while focused on healing Murdoc finally spoke. "First I would never let you die. This was supposed to just teach you a lesson." he whispered "second I don’t want that Omega, I never touched her even if she behaves like a perfect one, she’s totally submissive, young and had offered me her virginity, but I want you. You're my Omega and my lover." he explained softly. "i’ll send her and her brother back to France where they are from before she has her first heat and things will go back to normal here. Even Cyborg liked the little boy. She says he remind her of you. And for the last time I'm not taking over your god damn album. Stop saying that." he frowned and looked into his eyes noticing he had stopped crying.  

He frowned "hope now you're ready to obey my orders and be a good Omega for me, just like Alison is. She never complained about anything I ordered and I make her happy. Now you know who needs who." he didn’t know why he was talking so much about her. He wanted to make Murdoc jealous? "And you remember what I ordered you lastly? The collar." he said sternly. He was just fine, just with a slight ache into his chest. Murdoc was about to die already, so it was up to him decide what he wanted for his life.  

He squeezed his hand wanting more contact... He missed his touch his smell his presence.... Even out the heat. Now their bond hit hard on the singer and he could totally remember the sensation, forgetting about Alison for a moment. He stared into his eyes "so Mu’doc, you decide how this is gonna be?" he said seriously.

Murdoc thought about what he said. He really had no other option did he? He hunched in on himself. He couldn't win with this. He would have to fight 2D in other ways.  He still had to have some fight in him, he couldn't be like that other obedient Omega, what would be the point of that?  

"Fine..." he muttered, keeping his eyes downcast. “i’ll wear your collar... But I'm not going to be submissive like that Omega..." he sat up and looked at him straight in his eye. It was hard but he needed 2D to understand. "I don't think you'd like me if I was that submissive..." he then looked down again and laid down again, pulling the blanket over him.

Stuart raised a brow "Why don't you try?" He smiled "be that submissive and i’ll tell you if I like it or not..." He challenged him. He was happy he agreed to use the collar. "i’ll order it to the next shipment" he said victorious. "And I really think I'd like it... I like how Alison behaves towards me" he deep inside liked to feel he was dominant and superior. As his Alpha self was taught to.

"You want to go out? I can show you her... And her brother. They’re good people." Be didn't have any other reason not to let him free "She asked me to sing for her... I wouldn't mind sing to you all while you talk about your album... How that sounds?" He smiled rubbing the blanket. He thought he would like to go out for a bit now.

Murdoc hunched his shoulders. He was hurt to hear 2D wouldn't mind him being more submissive. That told him he didn't like his personality. Then what was the point of being with him? He was just another Omega.  

"i’ll be upstairs in a bit... Give me a minute. Just leave the door unlocked please." He whispered. He felt his chest hurt and he didn't feel like trying to be cheerful around new Omegas... Especially if 2D would prefer one over him. He felt jealous and hurt now.

Stuart heard him and frowned "it was just a suggestion... There’s nothing wrong with how you are now..." he said in a lower tone. It was true except the fact they argued a lot ‘cuz Murdoc didn't want to obey him being bonded to him. Now at least he knew he could bond to another Alpha if he wanted... That would hurt the singer but was his choice. He nodded to him.  

He stood up and got ready to leave "Muds..." He would speak to him lastly noticing his hurt tone and apparent jealousy "I don't want her. I'm doing a favor here. I saw how you looked to that boy when we were into the ship." He said sadly. "I just wanted to save them." He explained softly hoping Murdoc would hear him. He left the door unlocked going upstairs.

Murdoc hunched up again as he spoke. He tightened the blankets around himself. He didn't want to argue... That wouldn't be like a good Omega. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly.  

After a while he slowly sat up and ate the food he'd brought down. He sat there a little longer, then eventually stood up when he found he had the energy finally. He stood up and looked at the door. He sighed and mustered up the courage to go upstairs. He walked by the mirror and saw how he looked gaunt and pale. He turned to continue up the stairs.  

He came up slowly and looked around. He heard 2D and Alison in his room and he thought to go in but his hand hesitated at the doorknob. He brought his hand back and went to the couch. There, he saw Andrew coloring with some crayons. He sat down and watched him.

Stuart was with Alison in his room... Murdoc's old master room. He was laughing with her and talking about the songs Murdoc made. Talking about his band. He eventually sang one or two for her. From the new album. And the previous ones... He started talking about Murdoc as well... How they were before he discovered he was an Omega.  

The little boy noticed a now person walking behind him. He remembered Murdoc from the day of the pirates and frowned to him. He didn't know if he could trust him. The boy narrowed his eyes and turned his back to him. Mumbling something in French. He wanted his sister... She would know what to do. He didn't know if this other man was as trustful as Stuart.

Murdoc watched the kid coloring. He gave him a small smile when he looked at him. This kid reminded him of himself when he was young. Distrustful of anyone new. It was good. You shouldn't trust anyone... At all. Especially as an Omega.  

"Hey... Whatchya coloring?" He asked in French. He remembered Cyborg telling him they spoke French. He only knew a small amount but enough to communicate at least.

The little boy raised his both browns. He spoke in French too? It made him trust Murdoc a bit more.  

He grabbed the paper he was coloring and it was a picture of him his sister Cyborg and Stuart hand in hand. He showed him proudly with no shame. He had no ideas about bad feelings like jealousy. He wrote the name of each one above each stick figure.

Murdoc frowned, sad, then forced a smile. He suddenly had another thought of swimming out into the sea and letting it carry him away. He shook his head. He didn't want to die, but maybe 2D would be better off if he left. He smiled sweetly and looked at the picture.  

"That’s really good... Do you like Stuart? Would you wanna be with him more?" He asked him in French. He handed him back the picture. "You're an Omega huh?" Murdoc couldn't believe they had kept a kid so young.

The kid nodded to him, even happier another person was talking to him in his language... He felt a bit more home.  

"Thank you... I really like him and my sister...  They're good for each other... Stu seems to like her a lot." he smiled turning to the Satanist "I wish I could... But I always stay with Noodle, she's very nice to me. I really like her." He smiled even more.

 "And yes I'm an Omega and so is my sister... You're Stu's Omega right?" He asked curiously. "He told my sister about you... She wanted to meet you in person... Another Omega..." he frowned and looked down... "I never understand this Alpha Omega thing..." he whispered. He didn't know why they were so mistreated...

Murdoc nodded to the boys words about his sister and Stuart. He felt another pang of hurt in his heart. "Yeah... He does seem to like her..." he whispered. He looked down at his hands as he fidgeted. He didn't want to lose 2D but he didn't know how to be an obedient Omega...  

He nodded to his question. "Yeah... I am... Or was... I dunno anymore. Omegas are supposed to be obedient... But I'm not good at it. How did your sister becomes so... Obedient?" He asked him. The kid was 8 so he had no idea if he would know how to answer that question.

The boy looked down thinking about his question "well... She had always been... Obedient" he always heard this work coming from her, that he should be more obedient... But he was as rebel as Murdoc inside "our parents taught us to be ‘cuz were Omegas... And being obedient would... Not put us in trouble..." he looked at Murdoc.

"I never liked being obedient... But Alison always told me to be... She smacks me and lectures me about this... "Andrew don't talk to Alphas looking into their eyes... Andrew don't question Alphas orders... Andrew say thank you and please all the time when you speak to Alphas..." he noticed he got a bit carried on

"That's what she always says..." he looked sad. “But I dunno why I need to be like this... What Alphas have that me and my sister doesn’t...?" He asked himself. "One day she... Went out... And some Alpha messed with her..." he narrowed his small eyes "she came home crying and bruised ... Her eye was black... Her clothes torn... I asked her what happened and she said crying "this is what happens when you don't obey Alphas...” And I didn't understand what happened." He whispered sadly. "She never told me."

Murdoc frowned at the boy’s story then looked horrified. He looked down then back up. He had a determined look on his face. "There's nothing they have that we don't... We're all human... Just some of us are built a little different..." he looked away for a moment then back at him. "You do whatever you want to do. It might hurt... But the world won't change if we just lay down and submit..." he said, teeth clenched, eyes watering.  

"What happened to your sister was a crime... Alphas shouldn't get to do whatever they want because they think we're inferior... We aren't... We're stronger... Understand?" He whispered to him.  

Just then, Alison had come out of the room and heard part of what Murdoc had said. She cried out and ran up to Andrew covering his ears. "Why would you tell him that!?" She hissed to him.  

"Because it’s the truth!" He growled back.

The boy listened to him and didn’t know what to think... He noticed that Omega had lots of confidence in what he was saying... But he should listen to his sister right? He was so confused and scared he would do something bad and misbehave... Alison would be mad at him.  

Soon she came and covered his ears and he was even more confused. Was Murdoc bad? He looked at him scared while tiny tears appeared on the corner of his eyes. He hated when his sister cried. Stuart came right behind her and looked at Murdoc narrowing his eyes and frowning. He disapproved his behavior but Murdoc had a point... They were all humans... But society separated them. And if he taught Andrew to behave like this, he would be in trouble too.  

He could hear some of what Murdoc told him... It was a crime really. What his father did to Murdoc was a crime too... But that was how things were... Stuart was right trying to save those two Omegas but he wouldn’t be able to save all of them... Even if they tried to fight. He leaned closer her and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He didn’t like her crying even if she wasn’t his Omega. He wanted to be a different Alpha with them, but how? He squeezed his hand.

Murdoc looked down as 2D came into the room but he just remembered what he'd said to the boy and he decided not to be submissive. He looked up at 2D, glaring as he noticed the hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, growling. He knew it. He knew 2D would prefer her, it was obvious. He grit his teeth and stood. He quickly turned to leave, heading outside.  

He walked to the grassy knoll. He walked to the edge and looked out over the ocean. He took a deep breath, smelling the warm salt water. He hated it and yet, he loved it all so much. He didn't want to be an ordinary Omega but he realized he actually really liked 2D... Stu... He loved Stuart. But he couldn't be the Omega he wanted... He looked down at the fall... It'd be so easy, and good for everyone right? No... He couldn't do it... He sat down on the edge and looked over.

The little boy noticed him leaving and turned to Stuart. He had big sad and worried eyes thinking about that Omega. He had mixed feelings about Murdoc. He turned to Alison and hugged her tight, crying. He was nervous and started to apologize to her in French.  

Stuart noticed him leaving and this time something inside him told him he should follow Murdoc. He walked outside following him after telling Alison to wait for him in his room.  

He saw Murdoc sitting by the edge of the grassy knoll and his heart skipped a bit. For a moment, he thought Murdoc was thinking about jumping after what he did touching her shoulder and what he said. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a moment while the adrenaline took him over.  

He run to Murdoc and pulled him far from the edge not really reasoning. He threw the Satanist on the grass and straddled on him "Don't... Don't you dare..." he felt his lower lip quivering and his eyes watering thinking he could lose his Omega. He felt despair bubbling inside him.

All his feelings towards Murdoc came all at once. He quickly cupped his face with his both hands and kissed the Satanist desperately and needy. He felt a huge lump in his throat and prayed god Murdoc wouldn't push him away.  

He fought hard against his tears but he missed Murdoc so much, even having Alison around it wasn't the same. His heart raced... He loved Murdoc. He shoved his tongue in his mouth and sobbed against his lips still straddled on him.

Murdoc was sitting there just thinking when he felt himself get jerked back unexpectedly. He didn't think the singer would follow him honestly. He gasped and was about to protest when 2D straddled him. He noticed 2D ready to cry as he told him not to. It dawned on him that 2D must have thought he was contemplating jumping... And he was, but he wasn't planning it.  

His eyes widened when he kissed him. His own eyes began to water as he kissed him back eagerly. He let the singer dominate him, letting his tongue invade his mouth as he sobbed. He felt his hot tears hitting his face and he didn't care. He kissed him back with so much love and passion.  

He liked these moments. They weren't Alpha and Omega, they were lovers and just that. They weren't separated by a type, they just loved each other.

Stuart felt happy and relieved Murdoc actually accepted his kiss. He would be so sad if he didn't. He broke it softly and hugged him tight crying on his shoulder.  

He embraced the Satanist and put him as close as he could. He couldn't say anything as he let his tears fall down and his emotions go out. He sobbed and took deep breaths trying to control himself. He deeply missed Murdoc. His trembling hand went to his hair and he caressed it softly.  

He wanted to say something... Anything... But the only thing he could manage to say overwhelmed with emotions was "I love you... Mu’doc" he said in one breath calling him by the name and buried his face on his shoulder again... Murdoc could have died. Just like Noodle had died and the singer could do anything about it... He shivered scared.

Murdoc held onto 2D as he embraced him. He smiled, happy the singer was willing to cry with him. He could tell the singer really loved him, even if they had their difficulties and arguments at times. He could sense the love pouring from him.  

"I love you too... Stuart..." he whispered. "Thank you... For not forgetting about me..." he said as a choked sob. He remembered his dark thoughts down there, how 2D had forgotten him and would leave him to die. He began crying and holding onto him tightly.

Stuart just shook his head vigorously in a negative way. He would never forget about Murdoc. How could he? He heard him crying and his heart broke.  

"You're... My Omega... Mine." he whispered brokenly. "I want you by my side for the rest of my life." He confessed. "Muds..." he whispered again touching him all over to make sure he was there with him.  

After a while, he felt Murdoc calmed a bit down he broke the hug silently and just stared into his eyes. He sniffled and swallowed touching his face. He could never forget Murdoc. He could never be away from him. He couldn't let him die. He felt clearly inside him that. He wanted Murdoc and no one else in his life. He tried to show his Omega All those feelings through his bond not saying a word.

Murdoc felt nothing but love through the vibes. He smiled and purred at him calling him his. He looked up at him, his eyes still teary and red from crying. He liked when the singer touching his face.  

"D..." he sighed and looked to the side. “i’ll wear the collar... But I can't be as obedient as Alison... I never was and never will be..." he said quietly, biting his lip. It was a confession more than anything. He knew in his heart he couldn't do that and he needed 2D to know that. He wished he could for the singer, but it was in his nature not to. He can budge with some things but not all of it. If that happened he'd have to be completely broken.

Stuart listened to him looking at another direction. He thought for a second analyzing what he said. At least the collar he agreed... But not being obedient. Yeah the singer could live with it. Alison was more obedient but he wasn't in love with her. If he agreed in not going to another Alpha they would be fine.  

He nodded to him, understanding. He wiped his tears and looked at his red eyes. He leaned closer and kissed his lips softly. "That's okay Muds. I just can't lose you." He said sniffling. "Let's work in this together..." He whispered a bit calmer and confident.

Murdoc smiled and sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Really? Good. Thank you..." he whispered. He hugged 2D close. "I was worried you'd try to replace me." He sniffled again and put his hand on the singers face.  

"i’ll try to work with you okay?" He whispered. "Promise..." he looked up at him for a minute. “Can you sing to me?" He asked. "I missed you doing it before." He sniffled again. He hadn't felt 2D’s touch in a while and didn't want to let go. It was truly helping him again.

Stuart nuzzled his face on his hand smiling. He shook his head "I'm sorry I made you think like this... I won't replace you. Ever." Not that Stuart wasn't moved by his instincts towards that obedient Omega... But he resisted quite a lot from giving up and bonding with her. He knew they should go to France and give a better and safer life for her and her brother... Stuck them in a sodding island didn't sound a good future for that child.  

He smiled widely and giggled adorably when he asked him to sing. Deep inside Stuart missed singing for Murdoc too... He missed Murdoc whole... He was glad he accepted working together... Happy Murdoc wanted the same thing as him.  

He sat down on the grass and changed positions, placing Murdoc on his lap comfortably. "Sure.... What you want me to sing for you, love?" He whispered nuzzling his face on his chest "God how I missed you..." He hugged him close sighing. He started kissing his neck and touching him all over pulling him close. He was touch starved as well and he missed the most his sweet smell... The strong bond they had. He looked into his eyes sniffling with a fond smile on his face.

Murdoc smiled as he hugged him close. He loved the touching, it felt so good. He was happy to hear 2D wouldn't replace him. There was nothing worse for a bonded Omega. He didn't know he could be bonded with another Alpha now, but he could understand why 2D would be worried about it.  

He held and played with 2D's hand. "Can you sing one of the songs from the album? I miss hearing songs from the album..." he whispered. He kissed his band and leaned against him, placing his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. He wanted to hear only the sounds of the ocean and 2D's gorgeous voice.

Stuart smiled when he played with his hand. That was really sweet of Murdoc. He nodded. Even his tone of voice was sweeter. When he leaned closer and placed his head on his shoulder, the singer's hand went to his hair and caressed it. He put Murdoc in a position he could hear his heart beating.  

He thought for a second about which song he should sing... He decided the last song he had to record 5 times to be perfect. Broken. It seemed appropriate and was a song Murdoc wrote... Sad romantic and full of meaning.  

"Distant stars come in black or red..." He started whispering into his ear singing only for him whole the waves crashed and the seagulls shouted. He started rocking back and forth with him while singing, his arms around him protectively. Each verse he kissed his head and hugged him tighter. He hoped Murdoc was enjoying this moment with him...

Murdoc smiled and felt his heart warm as 2D held him. He flinched a bit when he started singing Broken. He knew it immediately. He shivered and snuggled into him more. He loved that he just sang to him and him only. His voice in his ear was so smooth and he sang with a love that Murdoc thought he'd never get to feel.  

When he finished he was quiet a moment, looking out over the water with him. Finally, he felt the need to talk. "I wrote that song for you, you know... Or about you I suppose. During a drunken emotional moment before you came to the island. I woke up the next day and denied that it'd been about you... But it was..." he whispered, still looking out.

Stuart felt his heart race. He would start singing another song but he immediately stopped when Murdoc told Broken was for him. He felt his mouth suddenly dry and swallowed hard. He hugged Murdoc tighter.  

"Our... Love isn’t broken, Mu’doc" he whispered to him to reassure the Satanist. He couldn’t imagine what he had been through when he was alone for so long in that island drunk and outta his mind. He should never have left Murdoc.  

"Thank you for not..." he sniffled "forgetting about me..." he said in a low tone. Even years apart... Murdoc never forgot him... It was really touching. Even the older male remembering him when he was drunk... One of the moments his emotions could flow easier.  

"Is there ... Any other song you wrote thinking about me in this album, Muds...?" he asked in a whisper unable to look him in the face. He was curious though... He loved singing and giving life to his songs for Murdoc.

Murdoc looked up at 2D. "I could never forget about you D... You're my singer... I have always loved your voice... Now I’ve realized I love you, it just took me awhile..." he said. He brought his hand up, caressing his cheek. He closed the gap between them and kissed him gently.

He nodded to his next question. "I thought about you the entire time I wrote this album. I specifically wrote To Binge for you too... I imagined you singing it... But I can't sing it with you... I wish I could." He whispered.  

"I also wrote On Melancholy Hill for you as well..." he sighed and closed his eyes. “Well you can't get what you want, but you can get me. So let's set out to sea love. 'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me...." he sang roughly. He looked down when he finished. He knew his singing wasn't near as nice as 2d's.

Stuart froze with that kiss and confession. He felt his face warm and his chest too. He wasn't expecting all those sweet words... Not after what he did to Murdoc... He kissed him back happily cupping his face softly feeling he was speaking the truth. His heart raced.  

Stuart listened to him and really thought about Murdoc singing with him... It would be so nice... He smiled to him remembering the lyrics of it. He wondered who would be the collaborator to that song and how would he or she sound... Of course, He would prefer his Omega singing... An Omega and an Alpha bonded singing a song... Sounded like a dream to the singer. He wouldn't mind at all if Murdoc didn't sing.  

Stuart listened to him singing and chuckled... He loved how Murdoc sounded rough singing his on lines. He didn't mind... He could feel that even his voice not being the best it was full of sincerity and love. His eyes slightly watered again. He hugged Murdoc tight once he sang to him. "I love you too.... Thank you so much..." He told him by his ear, about the album and about everything else. He meant it.  

"One day Muds... One day I’ll write an album for you too... Not just a song... A whole album. I promise" he whispered and leaned closer kissing him deeper. He wanted to deal that moment with a passionate kiss. It was a promise one day he would make it true.  

He broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.  "And.... You don't have to wait to be forgiven. You already were." he smiled.

Murdoc smiled to his promise and felt his eyes water as 2D told him he was forgive. He clutched onto his shirt and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Those were the best words he could hear right now. He felt his heart warm when he said he was going to make him an album. He felt like their bond was even stronger now.  

 


	5. Collar

**Chapter 5**

He spent the rest of the evening in 2D's arms talking about anything and everything. They then went back to normal after sending the girl and her brother away to France. She was so grateful and gave 2D the number to her aunt and uncles to call eventually to meet up again and say hi someday. Murdoc was happy they had been able to help her and her brother. They then spent the next couple weeks working on the album more, bringing in more collaborators and working on more songs. It was a dream. Until the collar came.  

Cyborg opened the crate they received and along with the supplies came a box labeled "Omega Collar". Murdoc stopped and looked at it for a bit. He'd honestly forgot about it.

Stuart watched the days goes by soothingly.... It was all a dream being able to work with Murdoc and him behaving well the best he could. He was happy Murdoc was trying hard to accept the idea and they didn't have any more not wanted visits since the pirates the other day.

Alison and Andrew made things really interesting for all of them and thankfully she was released before her heat... The singer sent together with her a box of blockers that would be delivered to her while on the plane. He was glad he could help them.  

He had forgotten about the collar as well but once it came he smiled wide seeing it in Murdoc's hands "Finally!" He exclaimed with a large smile and looked at Murdoc. "I thought it would never come..." he chuckled. He was thankful they didn't have any accidents with other Alphas while it didn't come.

He opened the box excitedly and showed Murdoc the one he picked up for him. It was a black one made in leather... No details at all but really protective. "Did you like?" He asked hesitantly

Murdoc watched 2D excitedly take the box and open it. He watched him open it, staying silent. He saw how excited the singer was but he wasn't excited at all. He felt his breathing slow and his face flush. He stared at it, not moving.  

He snapped out of his staring when 2D asked him if he like it. He looked at 2D and hesitated before nodding slowly. "Y-yeah... It's nice." He said meekly, trying to sound more excited. He gave him a smile.

Stuart lifted a brow and looked at him blushing... "What’s the matter Muds?" He asked softly seeing he wasn't that happy. Did Murdoc forget about the collar? He leaned closer the Satanist and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I picked up this one for you ‘cuz it's a custom one... You can customize it the way you want..." he smiled showing him the key that locked the collar.

Murdoc shrugged and watched the collar as if it was going to jump and bite him. He looked from it to 2D. "Are you going to put it on now? Or can I just wear it when I go outside? Or we get visitors?" He asked, ignoring him on his offer to let him customize it. He wasn't really interested in that at the moment.

"Hmmm let's put now so you can get used to it..." he smiled and walked to his back putting the collar and locking it.  He took a look at the Satanist and smiled "You're gorgeous luv, black is definitely your color, please take a look in the mirror and see it for yourself huh?" He suggested softly really enjoying the new view of Murdoc.

Murdoc brought his hand up to the collar and looked up at 2D. He looked back down and walked to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and felt himself flush a pale color. He felt his knees shake and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Thoughts of him never being free again ran through his head. He tried to remind himself that it was just to protect him.

Stuart leaned closer noticing him pale and went behind him in the bathroom. Stuart looked a bit worried to him "are you okay love...?" He asked looking set his reflection in the mirror. He placed both hands on his shoulders "it's just to protect you... My Omega." He whispered by his ear seductively. Stuart have grown a bit more dominant and bolder towards Murdoc while the time passed.

Murdoc looked down at the sink, trying not to panic. "I know..." he said hoarsely. For some reason 2D whispering in his ear like that seemed to help. He stood up a bit straighter and reached back to hold onto 2D's hand. He looked back up at the mirror and looked at the collar. He turned back around and just held onto 2D. He still wasn't used to seeing it but maybe in time. He put his face into the singer’s neck and took deep breaths of his scent to relax.

Stuart noticed him turning and offered him a big hug when he held onto him. He placed a hand on his hair and caressed it "you'll get used to it...." he whispered to him pulling him close. “I love you... Thank you, Mu’doc..." he thanked him for accepting things with him. "No other Alfa will ever take you away from me..." he hugged him even tighter.

Murdoc just nodded, unsure what to say. He spent the rest of the day sort of fidgeting and pulling on it. Within a few days, he hardly noticed it anymore. He still wasn't completely on board with it but he noticed 2D really liked it and that made him happy.  

He also kind of liked 2D being a little bolder at times. Somehow it made him a little more.... Comfortable? Was that the right word? It felt like he was safe and loved with the structure 2D provided him. He felt like listening to him a bit more. He still argued a bit but didn't yell or call him names.

Stuart noticed while the days passed how Murdoc was changing behavior for better... He was almost as obedient ad Alison... That was amazing ‘cuz they finally bonded properly without many fights or arguments anymore, this were going fine and he was happy to have Murdoc was his Omega.  

He loved that collar. It fit so well on him. He just hoped Murdoc felt the same. He wondered when it would be his next heat ‘cuz he was still out of blockers and time was going fast.  

He sometimes just admired his Omega. His true nature was what made Stuart even more in love with the Satanist. He never imagine Murdoc that submissive would be so... Good. He felt he needed to protect him and make him happy for life. He started saying he loved him more often and treating him with more fondness to keep Murdoc always around.  

He was thankful in that island they were alone with no other algae threatening them. It was good now even thinking Russel and Noodle were still gone. It still hurt but was more bearable now.

Murdoc was working on fixing one of the pipes in the storage room about mid-level when he suddenly started feeling really hot. He didn't notice at first, just thinking he was getting hot from working on the pipe.  

He finished fixing it and sat down for a moment but that was when he noticed he was getting wet. He growled, pissed that this was happening right now. He started panting and feeling extremely hot. He whimpered and stood up slowly, the ache in the lower half of his body beginning to hurt. It was quick and strong but it wasn't as bad as his first heat the month before.

He walked halfway up the stairs but he had to stop and sit, whining at the feeling. He tried to move again, but it was too much. He couldn't remember where 2D was, but he needed him now. He tried to send the mixed feelings of need and pain through their bond. Hopefully he'd come running.

Stuart offered himself to help the Satanist in his work on pipe but he had told him he didn't need... Of course the singer was just too clumsy for some kind of works. So he decided to stay in and work a bit with his iPad, a gift Murdoc send him through shipment some days ago... He was planning recording an album by himself and had already started but he didn't let Murdoc know his plans as they needed to finish Plastic Beach first.  

He was focused when all of a sudden he felt some vibrations coming from his lover. He thought for a second he had an accident while working or something, he couldn't read well those emotions, but he knew it was urgent. He stood up and ran away from his bedroom ready to go downstairs when he noticed Murdoc there whimpering and whining.  

He crouched next to him "Muds are you okay? What happened?" He didn't understand what was happening to his lover, slow as always. "Are you hurt?" He whispered rubbing his back.

Murdoc was happy to see the singer, till he started asking dumb questions. He shouldn't be surprised though really. He looked up at 2D with a bit of a glare. He reached up and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down towards him so they were close. He hoped he could now smell his scent in heat.  

"I'm in heat... Idiot..." he growled and let go of him, panting again. He began whimpering and leaning over, in pain once again. He had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He hated this feeling and he wasn't looking forward to another week of heat.

Stuart was blinded by his worries for a moment and dense as always didn't notice the smell as he had got used to Murdoc's scent after long. He smiled when he noticed. He wasn't expecting this to happen so fast though, but we'll it happened so they would have to deal. He ignored him calling him an idiot. It would be something easy to deal with.  

He grabbed him when he started crying and run with him to his room to take care of that. He was already soaked wet and seemed to be in a lot of pain. The singer thought his heats would be less violent after the first one he had...  He guessed he was wrong.  

He took off his pants and his own trousers leaning over Murdoc and kissing his lips. Once he got closer and touched him that was it. He was taken over by the same sensation he had before and needed to dominate Murdoc in every way and make him his. He smiled and slipped himself inside him again, not thinking about condoms or pulling out. He just wanted Murdoc right here right now.

Murdoc panted and watched 2D as he undressed him and undressed himself. He was hot and aching, he was more than ready, spreading his legs lewdly for 2D. He was practically begging by the time he was kissing him. He saw the smile on his face and his demeanor change to a more dominating 2D. He whimpered as he pushed into him.  

"Please 2D... Fuck me..." he begged and whimpered. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He kissed him again and bit his lip gently, before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "Please Alpha..." he whispered.

Stuart smiled when he said please Alpha... "Your Alpha..." he whispered by his ear lewdly. He wasn’t just an Alpha. He was his. He was so wet and so hot... And Stuart couldn't lie he didn't miss that sensation. That even needier Murdoc. He looked back into his eyes while his own turned white and his face was a large smirk.

He let his animalistic desire take him over and started fucking him mercilessly and growled dissatisfied when he noticed they collar that prevented him from biting Murdoc. He wanted to tear it apart but he would ruin something he bought with so much love to protect his Omega. He instead bit his shoulder leaving a new mark there, not minding if Murdoc wouldn't like it.  

"You're mine..." he whispered again while ravishing him holding his leg up while making him his.

Murdoc whimpered and moaned out as 2D started fucking him. He didn't even remember the collar on his neck till he heard 2D growl and bite his shoulder. He moaned and whined a bit from the bite. He really liked when 2D called him his.

"Yours... Your Omega." He moaned out, holding onto him tightly and looking up at him. "You feel so good inside me. Please cum in me." He whined. He needed him, all of him. He pulled him down for another kiss.

Stuart shivered with his words and with how he didn't cried or complained when he bite him. Murdoc was behaving so well it made the singer even happier. It was all he could have asked for.  

He let his leg go and got closer to him again. Hugging him tightly while he fucked his Omega. "It... Feels amazing inside you too love... I'm gonna...” he couldn't even manage to finish his sentence. He came hard and deep inside Murdoc with a low growl and kissed his lips hungrily when he reached his climax.  

He missed this so much he didn't last long. He kept fucking him wanting to make Murdoc cum too. He needed to be relieved so it wouldn't hurt anymore. He was really pissed he couldn't kiss or bite his neck

Murdoc panted and moaned as he kept fucking him. He whimpered and smiled when he felt 2D cum inside him. He loved the feeling so much, he came as well. Easily. He spilled cum all over his and 2D's stomach. He smiled and stuck his tongue out happily. He shivered.  

He pulled 2D close and snuggled into his neck. His hands came up and played with 2D's beautiful hair, running through it over and over. He looked up into 2D eyes lovingly.  "I love when you're aggressive..." he panted.

Stuart blinked and his eyes went back to its normal color... He looked back at Murdoc and noticed how he had a fond look on his face. He blushed a bit noticing that

. "Aggressive...?" He said back while Murdoc caressed his hair. "You really do..?" He giggled. "I can be aggressive anytime you want me to love, just ask..." he purred back smiling and pulling Murdoc close after he pulled out him. He wasn't expecting Murdoc to like it... Some entity always assumed his body when Murdoc was in heat... He wasn't that aggressive often scared he would hurt or scare Murdoc.

Murdoc smiled and held him close. He kept his fingers running through 2D's hair. "I do... I really like it..." he purred. He looked at him. "How do you feel about it? I noticed you bit my shoulder... Do you want my collar off?" He chuckled.  

"Unless you're gonna put this collar to good use." He smirked and winked, then he stuck his tongue out. This was the first time he was actually really into the collar.

Stuart smiled to him back. "Yeah I wanted it off... But you were so desperate that I didn't even think about taking it off before... You wouldn't wait ..." he chuckled.  

He stood up going to the wardrobe to look for the key of it. He quickly found it and went back to Murdoc. He opened it and took it off to see how the mark under it was. It was fainting already and the singer didn't like it.  

He leaned closer Murdoc again and started kissing and biting his neck, marking it with hickeys the way he wanted to do before "I'm sorry about your shoulder love..." he whispered to him between kisses and licked his earlobe.

He felt like touching him all over, giving him full attention without his collar. "I love being aggressive with you too..." he said going to his nipples to play and suck them. “And I fucking love you wearing this collar... It says you belong to me..."

"Thank you." He said, breathing deep and smiling. "I was hurting. It didn't hurt as bad as the first time but still hurt." He said. He closed his eyes, happy as he took the collar off. He rubbed his neck a bit.

"Are you wanting to bite me?" He teased, leaning his head to the side to let 2D get better access to his neck. He closed his eyes, happy with all the attention. He loved 2D's hands all over him, it made him feel loved. He shivered when it talked about the collar.  

"It's okay... I do like being yours..." he whispered. His hands were still in 2D's hair. He was actually really excited for this next heat. He loved the connection between them.

Stuart didn't like the part it was that painful to Murdoc. He wished he could make just a pleasure. It was unfair... The singer didn’t feel any pain at all.

Stuart smiled when he said he liked being his. In the beginning Murdoc was just too reluctant about it. "I like being only yours too... And yes..." he whispered biting his neck shoulders and chest softly. Leaving some marks here and there.  

"Don’t mention it Muds... You're delicious to bite, my Omega." he whispered lustfully licking his neck under his ear "I missed this." He confessed. He just hoped Murdoc missed it too.

He smiled and ran his finger through 2D's hair. He closed his eyes as he bit and licked him. He shivered and purred. "I love this... I miss it so much... We didn't have any sex the entire time between. I supposed we do it so much during the heat..." he said. He was quiet a moment longer.  

"Would you ever... Let me fuck you?" He whispered? He never got to fuck an Alpha before and he never asked. He was totally fine if 2D said no, he understood how Alphas are. It was completely unheard of for an Omega to fuck an Alpha... Or to fuck anyone really. Omegas were always supposed to take it from Alphas. He just thought he'd ask.

Stuart was enjoying thus and stopped for moment with his suggestion. He blushed a bit. Last time this happened it was with an Alpha... And it wasn't a pleasant experience. He shivered remembering it.  

He stopped what he was doing and just looked at him for a bit biting hard his lower lip. He looked to another direction while bad memories came to him and he started shaking fighting hard not to have a panic attack.

 "W-would you like to fuck me...?" He asked hesitantly. That was a secret he never thought he would share with no one. He laid next to him with his breathing unsteady. He trusted Murdoc a lot... Of course He would let the Satanist have him. But now he was panicking.

Murdoc saw 2D begin to panic and he began to worry. He leaned over and laid on his chest. He put his hand on the side of 2D's face and tried to calm him down while rubbing his thumb against his cheek.  

"Hey D... What's wrong? You okay?" He whispered. He leaned closer to him "Hey you're safe. It's okay..." he said. He kissed him lightly on the lips and looked him in the eye, still rubbing his cheek.

He took some deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He kept telling himself it was Murdoc and it was okay. He was safe and he wouldn't hurt him.  

He looked into his eyes when Murdoc came closer. He would lie he was fine... But for Murdoc he didn't have to lie or hide anything. He enjoyed the kiss and sighed. He felt how much Murdoc was concerned through the bond and decided to tell him the truth.  

"I was young." He started uncertain "I didn't behave like other Alphas or walked with him... I was a bit... Awkward and without friends so I walked with Betas. And the Alphas started to make rumors that I wasn't an Alpha... I was an Omega or a Beta hiding ‘cuz the way I was..." He swallowed hard and focused on the hand on his cheek.  

"So they started making bets... About who would make my heat come first?" He whispered snakingly. "They... After class waited for me to go out and... One of them grabbed me and went to one empty room with more of them after classes... They were 5..." He closed his eyes "They started touching me saying degrading things about me... I tried to fight back hard but no.one believed I was an Alpha... They said I didn't smell like one." He looked really sad. "They bite me... Marked me... Kissed... All against my will. I was too weak..."  

"When nothing they did worked to start my "heat" I thought they would give up.... But no" he bit his lip again "They tore my clothes and..." his eyes watered. He looked down and in a different direction.

"That day I knew how... Omegas were treated... And they stopped bullying me noticing I was really an Alpha... No one helped me ‘cuz they thought I was an Omega and... It was okay harassing and mistreating an Omega that way...  But I was a Ridiculous weak and pathetic Alpha which was really bad." He swallowed the lump on his throat. "After that day I became a joke and knew I wouldn't bond with anyone ever... My dad got really mad at me... And beat me too telling me I needed to learn... That he didn’t want his son being a shame to the Pots" He stopped speaking just shaking.

Murdoc listened to his story in growing horror. He growled, fuming by the end of his story. He couldn't believe someone did that to his singer, his Alpha. He wanted to murder all of them. He wasn't moving, only shaking, absolutely pissed.  

"I'm so sorry... I know it hurts... Thank you for telling me..." he whispered. He kissed his forehead and put his forehead against 2D's. His hand caressed 2D's cheek, his other came up and caressed his other cheek. He knew all too well how he felt. He felt his eyes water.  

"I'm so sorry... I had all that stuff happen to me as an Omega.... That's why I hid..." he whispered. He swallowed and closed his eyes. "You're my Alpha... My bonded Alpha... Now you have your very own Omega... I bet they don't have one. Everyone should be jealous..." he chuckled and kissed his nose softly.

Stuart took a deep breath calming down and focusing on Murdoc. He nodded to him softly and touched his face. He looked into his Eyes.  

"I'm sorry this happened to you too Muds..." He whispered. He was glad nothing worse had happened to him. "They should have tons of Omegas... That's how that people should be now... With a harem... “He said with disgust. He pulled him close and hugged him after he kissed his nose.  

"You're my Omega...  Just mine." He inhaled his sweet scent. "And yeah... I trust you enough for you to fuck me..." He whispered "those were just bad memories I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes rubbing his back. "I don't need anyone else... I love you." He whispered softly.

Murdoc frowned. "None of them have what we have... I love you too..." he said. He kissed him slowly and passionately. His hands rested on his cheeks and he put his forehead against his again.  

"Only if you want..." he whispered. “It’ll have to be after my heat." He mentioned. "Do you really trust me that much?" He was beginning to feel excited. He didn't think an Omega has ever gotten a chance to fuck an Alpha...  

"Actually, you know what? It's not fucking. I'd make love to you. How does that sound? It sounds better." He said, smiling. He nuzzled himself into his neck. "Thank you... Next time I heat, bite me, okay?" He said, touching his neck.

Stuart kissed him back carefully. He could feel all the love coming from his Omega and smiled wide. He nodded to him, he wanted. For some reason inside him he really wanted to have that kind of connection with Murdoc... Maybe to overcome his past trauma.  

"I do...” He whispered back. He knew he wouldn't hurt him on purpose... Or force him into something he didn't want. He noticed Murdoc excited and kept smiling to him. He loved seeing his Omega happy.  

He blushed a deep red when he mentioned making love. Stuart never made love before in his life... So he swallowed hard "I-it sounds... Wow... D-did you ever made love to someone ever before Muds...?" He whispered hesitantly. He felt his heart raced when he nuzzled his face on his neck. Murdoc was being really needy again and the singer loved this.  

"Next time I’ll remember to take off your collar before..." He chuckled. It was all too fast when Murdoc was in heat. "Want to be a bit without it?" He offered gently touching the marks he left on his neck. He loved biting there. Murdoc made the most sweet and beautiful sounds when he did it.

Murdoc laid his head on 2D's chest, playing with his blue hair. He smiled up at him fondly. "I haven't. I've always done plain fucking..." he whispered. "I’ve always worried when I'm fucking someone, if I take too long they'd somehow find out I was an Omega... So I never did it." He said.  

"I'd love to be without my collar for a while." He said. "It feels better without it. I forgot. I have been wearing it obediently." He mentioned. He wanted some praise for being a good Omega.

Stuart listened to his explanation and nodded. It was understandable... He wondered how he would feel being fucked or made love knowing Murdoc is an Omega. It didn’t sound something bad though. He was just curious about it.

"So you're allowed... To..." he blushed again "make love to me when you please and be a while without it..." he smiled and kissed his neck. He chuckled nervously. Why he couldn’t keep his Alpha's pose when Murdoc mentioned making love?

"Never imagined someone would ever want to make love to me..." he hid his face with his hand "I-I never did other thing rather than fucking..." he confessed not looking at him in the eyes. “With people I never felt anything for... Except you." he smiled. "You really want this with.... Me?" again he felt he wasn’t a true Alpha.

Murdoc nodded and snuggled with 2D. "I do... We are... I think we're perfect together huh? It was fate I hit you with my car..." he chuckled. He put himself under 2D's chin again, snuggling and sniffing his scent.  

"I honestly never thought I'd be with an Alpha... I never wanted to be. When you bonded with me I thought my life was over... Thank you for being different.” He whispered. "You're the best Alpha I have met... Ever. If I'd ended up with anyone else... I'd probably be dead." He whispered. He knew how Alpha's sometimes punished their Omegas similar to how 2D did to Murdoc but usually they waited too long and the Omega died... Murdoc wouldn't make it. He didn't want to be broken.  

"Thanks for not breaking me..." he sniffled, ready to cry. He was glad he was still himself. That was his biggest fear. He supposed 2D could still do that if he really wanted to, but he'd be honest, he liked some of the structure 2D gave him. He didn't feel as stressed and he hardly wanted to drink because he felt loved and his life was in control now.

Stuart nodded to him agreeing. It was definitely fate that wanted them together... With the accident... With this island..  They always ended up together it was like they needed each other to live even before the bond being made.

Stuart smiled when he called him different.... He didn't see himself as really different but at least he tried to be better than the Alphas he was used to. Murdoc deserved a good Alfa after everything he went through. He blushed to his compliments giggling. He wasn't used to Murdoc being that sweet with him. He hugged him tight.  

"Our life is just starting Muds..." he whispered to him. He noticed him sniffling and started caressing his hair "I won't break you love... I want to heal you." He said honestly. Stuart really wanted that.  

He kissed the top of his head "Thank you for accepting me as your Alpha...You're the best Omega I’ve ever had... And I want you to be the only one, the first one and last one." He rubbed his back. "Thank you for trusting me..." he whispered.

Murdoc nodded and kissed 2D's neck. "Thank you..." he said again. He spent the rest of the time between the heats snuggling with Murdoc. He really enjoyed the time they spent together between heats. It was relaxing and a good time to strengthen their bond.  

"What did they teach you about Omegas when you were younger? How do they teach you to be an Alpha? I always wondered about those classes, I never got to be in them..." he said. His head was on 2D's arm, using it as a pillow, while he ran his finger over 2D's chest.

Stuart was happy how he was interested in snuggling and being with him. He knew Murdoc when in heat was really needy and he loved this detail.  

He stopped to think about his question "Well.... Basically they teach us how we're superior in comparison to Omegas and how to make an Omega obey you when they misbehave... Showing all kind of punishments we can use. He looked at him while he ran a finger over his chest.  

"We're taught how we should never allow an Omega to do anything he wants unless we told them to... Have total control over his actions. That we should have a big number of Omegas to show power and superiority... And for that we can use Omega's houses as we please... That bond is totally a choice of ours. Omegas can't chose who they want to bond to. We bond to who we want and we can undo this bond whenever we want." He explained softly.  

"We're taught that when we're bonded we can't go away from our Omega or they can die.... But they don't treat this like a big issue...  When an Omega dies you just replace it... Most Alphas don’t feel anything for their Omegas" he shrugged "That we can't develop feelings for out Omegas ‘cuz feelings make us weak... And it's for stupid Alphas... That this is a matter of power and dominance so if a bigger and more powerful Alpha steals your Omega It's a signal you have to take care of him better or become stronger... There's no space to sensible and soft Alphas... Like me" he whispered.  

"They taught us how to register an Omega as ours, and how to protect him... With collars cages... How to use blockers, how to prevent pregnancies... Any kind of stuff directed to Omegas and our relationships... They teach us a bit of Betas too but as they're neutral not that important."

Murdoc nodded and listened to his stories sadly. They sounded horrible... He knew schools are changing a bit and some places are beginning to have more Omega rights... But it's still so far off. He remembered everything his father used to spit at him about how Alphas were superior and better and how Murdoc deserved to dies or be someone's slave. He shivered and snuggled closer.  

"I'm glad you're not like that..." he whispered.  "You don't want more Omegas do you? I know you liked Alison..." he said. He felt a little sad over it. He hated the thought of being with an Alpha that had many Omegas, generally just to fuck and breed all of them.  

"What if... What if I get pregnant? Male Omegas get pregnant easier and seem to survive multiple births... We're generally rarer..." He suddenly said, thinking about it. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Omega males were much rarer than Omega females. He and Andrew were considered extremely rare. He wondered if 2D understood that. Omega males used to be killed, now they were considered more prized, and you weren't a good Alpha without at least one.

Stuart listened to him seeing how scared he seemed. He held him when he snuggled closer "No..." he said seriously "I'm a bonded Alpha... And yeah I liked her... If I really wanted more Omegas I would have kept her here... Even not bonding with her." He thought for a second. He could really have done that. "I just need my Omega and him only." He chuckled. Murdoc was already difficult to deal to have more. He wasn't that kind of Alpha.

He listened to his next question and stopped for a second to think about it. "Well... It would be a shame since you told me you don't want to get pregnant...." he chose he words carefully. "And yeah they taught us this in school... You're really rare... Like... That time you were hunted for your rarity or exchanged for a really high price just to breed..." he looked down "I heard stories that Alphas who were bonded with other Omegas that had a male Omega just to exhibit like a sort of trophy." He shivered they was really inhuman.

"So if you got pregnant it would be up to you go on with it or not..." he said softly "you know I would love a family. But I dunno about you" he rubbed his back soothingly "what would you do if you got pregnant?"

Murdoc listened to him as he laid on his arm, still running his circle around on his chest. He smiled to his answer of only needing him. That was good. He really thought that if 2D wanted another Omega or two, Murdoc would either get depressed again or want to fight them off. He smiled at the thought.  

He nodded and shrugged to his next answer and question. "That's true... I guess I'm lucky my dad never sold me... I don't know what I'd do. I... There's not a lot I can do on this island huh?" He closed his eyes as 2D rubbed his back. "I guess I’ll just deal with it if it happens..." he felt himself begin to slowly warm again. He snuggled into 2D, feeling extra cuddly at the moment.

Stuart nodded to him. He couldn’t understand why his father never sold him... Probably ‘cuz he wanted to use him male Omega son as a trophy maybe... Any reason Stuart was glad that didn’t happen. Stuart just want to make sure Murdoc didn’t think he would show him off like a trophy... He was his Omega and only one. He didn’t want another one, more or less obedient or young or female... He thought about Andrew and grew sad for a moment. He hoped nothing bad happened to him too.  

"Well.... We would have to deal if it happens..." he whispered to him when Murdoc came closer snuggling him. Murdoc wouldn’t be alone in this if he ever got pregnant. He kissed the top of his head. "Would you... Want a family with me?" he whispered noticing he was getting warm again slowly. They had a family... But it was all gone now. Stuart would love to show his son or daughter to Noodle or Russel. He sighed, none of this would be possible.

Murdoc thought about it. "I guess I wouldn't mind... I've never thought of having a kid actually..." he murmured. "A kid changes a lot of stuff... And I wouldn't be a good parent..." he said shrugging. He got up and straddled 2D. He was glad they were both naked, they learned to stay naked quickly during the last heat.  

Murdoc could feel himself getting wet and he was already hard. He smirked down at 2D, tongue out playfully. "Let’s talk about that later. Right now, I need you." He said softly. He pushed himself back against 2D's cock. He could feel him hard and poking him with it. He chuckled. "Seems like you need me too." He winked at him, biting his lip.

Stuart was wondering about the last topic but he was quickly took off his trance when Murdoc straddled him. This time his heat was even more frequent but as well he didn’t seem in lot of pain. The singer smiled and grabbed his ass playfully.  

"Let’s talk about this later..." he smirked. He noticed he was hard the moment his lower half got in contact with Murdoc's wetness. He panted softly and his eyes fluttered close. In this moment he really thought about being fucked by the older male. He thought it could be a really good experience for them both. His cock twitched when he said he needed him. He wanted Murdoc to just need him for the rest of their lives.

He grabbed him by his hair roughly and sunk his teeth on his neck like Murdoc asked before. He left a purple mark there with that remained of his teeth. While doing this he aligned himself on Murdoc's entrance and slowly slid himself inside him moaning lowly his name.  

Once he was totally inside Murdoc he looked into his eyes still pulling his hair "Ride me." he whispered lustfully "show me how much you need your Alpha." he pulled him  harshly again for a  kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth and biting his lower lip "now" he panted against his lips. Moving his hips upward just a bit to tease Murdoc. He knew Murdoc wanted him aggressive, but now Stuart wanted something different and he knew how Murdoc was needy.

Murdoc smirked and grunted ad 2D grabbed his hair. He whimpered and felt a shiver run through him as he felt the singer bite him. His senses were overloaded as he then felt 2D push himself into him while moaning his name.  

He moaned out and tried to hide his face into 2D's neck but was pulled back by the grip in his hair. He whimpered a bit, panting. He looked at 2D as he demanded he ride him. When he kissed him, he kissed back, easily letting the Alpha dominate him with his tongue and biting him. He was paralyzed, everything felt so good, even as the singer told him to do it now.  

He was able to sit up, breathing hard, looking down at 2D, and his hands on the singer’s chest. He swallowed and started riding him, lifting his hips up and down, riding his cock. He moaned each time he felt it move up inside him all the way as he completely sat on it. He faltered and leaned forward at one point, shivering from the feeling.  

"Oh fuck..." he panted, his arms shaking slightly. He looked at 2D as he bit his lip. He hoped he was doing a good job. "My Alpha..." he whispered, bringing his hand up to caress 2D's cheek.

Stuart inhaled happily once he noticed how his Omega seemed to be enjoying the new position. He was happy he didn’t have to do all the work this time. And the vision was just gorgeous. His Omega all wet, sweaty, moaning and whispering while bouncing on his cock. He could cum just watching Murdoc there not even moving. It was really a vision not to be forgotten.  

He put his own hands on the Satanist's ones on his chest while he breathed hard allowing Murdoc to ride him the way he wanted. He was doing an amazing job. Soon he noticed Murdoc shivering from the feeling leaning closer, he hoped he was really enjoying himself in this new position.  

Once he said he was his Alpha, Stuart assumed his dominating self once again and started slamming into the Satanist going with his hips up and down mercilessly. He pulled him for another rough kiss and wrapped his arms around him, making Murdoc unable to move or try to scape while the singer fucked him hard.  

"You're so fucking wet... So good for me love...” he panted out breathlessly "you're only mine..." he said while he scratched his back roughly, marking him once more. He grabbed him by his hips and squeezed them pressing Murdoc downwards, completely with his cock inside him. He moaned a bit louder.  "I'm close..." he whispered by his ear and kissed his neck.

Murdoc was just going about his pace when he was suddenly felt 2D thrust his hips upwards into him and he moaned out and panted, forgetting to move for a moment as 2D moved for him.  

He was pulled down for a kiss, being held down as 2D fucked him. He loved it. He could tell 2D was in his Alpha mode and nothing was going to stop him. He smiled and moaned into the kiss.  

He blushed and shivered as he called him only his. He kept moaning out with each thrust, his own cock leaking large amounts of precum between them. "Only yours..." he said between moans. He cried out as he scratched his back and wrapped his arms around his neck.  

"Cum in me... Please...You're my Alpha, I love you so much." He moaned out as he nuzzled his face against the side of 2D's while he fucked him mercilessly. He couldn't stand it anymore, he came, dirtying their stomachs once again. He cried out and held onto 2D tighter, burying his face into his neck as his orgasm hit him while he still felt 2D slamming into him.

Stuart didn’t need to be told twice. He came hard and deep inside him once Murdoc wrapped his arms around his neck. He shivered when he said he loved him. It was such a unique feeling hearing those words coming from Murdoc...

 Sometimes he couldn’t believe he could earn even more than just a bond and obedience from his Omega, but his love and his trust. It was so overwhelming. He felt so happy and so complete.

He kissed him again after cumming, moaning against his mouth and finally slowing down the pace a bit, enjoying the feeling of afterglow hit him. He panted breathing hard and kept Murdoc close

 "I love you too..." he whispered "I love you too fucking much.." he turned to the side placing Murdoc lying next to him and sniffled his neck softly shivering with how sweet he smelled after his heat. It was addicting.

"I love your smell my Omega..." he whispered fondly and smiled to him pulling him close. He didn’t care if they were sweat and sticky... He just needed Murdoc close. He cupped his face with one hand and kissed him again. This time much softer and slower, passionately, putting all his feelings into that kiss.

Murdoc chuckled as he smelled his neck. He buried himself deeper into 2Ds hold. "Really now? I love yours." He said, smelling 2D's scent. It was a butterscotch scent and he'd grown to love it every time he smelled it. He usually only smelled it after sex, otherwise he only ever had this Alpha scent, almost like a burning wood, that mixed with happiness, anger, sadness, etc. He kissed him back passionately and smiled wide, snuggling into him again and falling asleep soon after.  

They spent the next couple of days tending to Murdoc's heats once again. He seemed to stop early again, probably due to his hormones being out of whack from the blockers he'd used preciously. He was extremely tired after this heat though so the day after he slept most of the day, holding onto 2D the entire time.  

Cyborg opened the door to their room and looked between Murdoc and 2D. She looked a little worried again. She didn't like how she had to interrupt them once again because the pirates were back for their usual meeting.

Stuart already knew how things would be the next days. He was just hoping for now nothing bad would interrupt them while Murdoc was weak and exhausted again. Cyborg was taking care of things for them and he was glad for that.  

After one of his heats he was about to fall asleep together with Murdoc when he heard Cyborg coming to them opening the door. He left Murdoc sleeping and turned to her noticing how her face looked worried.  

"What happened Noodle?" he asked still a bit sleepy but knowing that should be something bad again. He thought about the pirates sitting down and looking around to put Murdoc's collar back into place again and to dress up while he waited Noodle answer him.

Murdoc continued to sleep as 2D put the collar on him. He was too tired to try to get up for anything at this point. Cyborg felt better when she saw him but the collar on Murdoc. She waited till 2D was closer so she could whisper and not wake up Murdoc.  

She looked at 2D. "The pirates are here for their usual monthly stop. You just need to go out and greet them. See if they need anything then come back. I'm going to lock all the doors behind us and go with you." She said.  

She walked out to the main living room and got her guns and ammo ready again. She was determined to protect Murdoc and 2D. She wished Murdoc wasn't so tired to be able to help with this, but maybe it was good since he was an Omega and a distraction.

Stuart nodded, he knew it must be something related to the pirates. He sighed and dressed up quickly. "Please lock everything. Muds needs to be safe." he asked pleadingly. Now they knew he was an Omega... Things could get bad.  

He followed her to the living room putting his Alpha mode on again. He didn’t want to fight again or another Omegas... He looked at those guns and swallowed hard... He didn’t think they would need all that safety.  

He looked at her seriously "we really need all this? Last time they went away without really fighting..." he said while she armed herself ready for a war. "We don’t have anything they want do we..?" he said sadly. His heart ached thinking they might still want Murdoc.

Cyborg shrugged. "We have a few things in our last shipment they'll have. I already have them in a crate, ready to go. I always dress like this, Murdoc suggested it long ago. It shows what can happen if they step out of line." She clicked everything in place then walked up to Murdoc's door and locked it. She looked back to 2D.  

"Keep an eye with your bond." She said. She had been learning more and more about bonds and Alphas and Omegas. She understood how it worked and it sounded like the best option to keep track of humans.  

"You ready?" She asked. She walked out without an answer, knowing he'll follow. When they were outside, she locked the door behind her and walked with 2D to the Captain who was standing on the dock waiting for them, smirking.

Stuart nodded to her keeping a straight face, he was ready to fight too if he needed. He didn't know she was always dressed like this when the pirates came. He tried to focus in his bond too making sure Murdoc was fine.  

He walked outside following her. He noticed she locked the door and faced the Captain. That smirk didn't seem like a good thing. He smiled back to him seeming polite but didn't greet him, waiting for the Captain speak first.

"How’s it going Stuart? How's Murdoc? You get a collar on him yet? How’s the other two?" He asked, walking towards 2D and holding his hand out to shake. "Does Murdoc want to come to me yet?" He asked, smirking.  

"We're here for our normal shipment pick up." He said. Walking with him and his crew to the area where Murdoc usually kept the shipment.

Stuart shook his hand politely "I'm fine and he's too. Yeah he has a collar now." He ignored the part of the other 2 Omega. They were his property now, no need to give the Captain satisfactions. "And no, he's my Omega" he smiled victoriously back not mentioning he was in heat.  

"That's okay, you can make yourself at home" he smiled letting them do the pickup and looking at the Cyborg to make sure, she was ready if they tried any funny business. He let his hand go.

The Captain smiled and nodded. "Good..." he said. He watched his men go to the storage area with the shipments and pick up a few of the crates. The Captain kept his eye on 2D the entire time. He seemed to be sniffing the air from time to time.  

When they were done, he walked with 2D back to the dock. "So... Would you still be interested in a trade? We could work a deal for one of the male Omegas you have?" He wanted one of the male Omegas.

Stuart looked at him seriously, narrowing his eyes and burrowing his brows. He didn't have males... He just had Murdoc. “No, thank you. I'm bonded with Murdoc and the other one needs his sister. They were yours so, you gave us them ‘cuz they didn’t have value for you" He shrugged. If he really wanted to keep the male Omega he would have... Stuart wondered why he gave them so easily that Omega of male Omegas were so rare.

The Captain nodded and smirked. "Okay... Sounds good then..." he said. "You sure I can't change your mind? Did you want any other Omegas? I have plenty that are much more obedient than Murdoc..." he offered the singer the option to go up into the boat. Meanwhile the Betas were busy carrying a giant crate to the boat. He had time to talk.

Stuart shook his head "I'm fine. He learned how to be obedient and submissive " he looked at him back "nothing that some punishment didn't solve." He felt his Alpha self being apparent again smirking deviously. "He learned his place and is totally loyal to me. Could kill and die for me. So I'm not interested, thank you" he declined again.  

"Enjoy your Omegas Captain, sure in your trips you'll find another male ones to complete your harem." he folded his arms, totally sure he wouldn't trade him. He didn't understand why he wanted Murdoc so bad... He wasn't special was he? Just another male Omega... Rare but not the only one available.

The Captain nodded, seeming to give up on the issue. He finally turned and gave a loud whistle, someone whistling back. He smirked and started to walk to his ship. Before he got on he turned back to 2D.  

"Good luck with your Omega kid. He's a handful... See you around." He nodded and walked onto the ship. They brought up the walking board and the ship started to leave the port. The Captain watched 2D as they sailed off.

Stuart sighed in relieve. "Thank you Captain." He said softly. His face went back to its normal expression. He was glad he gave up trying to steal Murdoc from him... Or to trade him.  

He turned to Cyborg and smiled. "That was easy... I guess" He told her and waved to the Captain while they left. He kept paying attention to his bond at the time trusting Noodle locked the HQ totally.

The Captain watched as the island faded away in the distance. He was smirking the entire time. He turned and looked at his second in command.  

"Is it ready? Did you find them?" He asked.  

"No... Sir..." the second in command said looking down. The Captain frowned, getting angry. "B-But we have something better... We put it in your cabin." He said backing away quickly.  

The Captain watched them and then looked at his cabin curiously. He walked over and opened the door. Inside was someone sleeping in the bed. He walked over and was hit with a powerful smell. It was sweet. Incredibly sweet... But something else... He wasn't sure. He walked closer and noticed it was Murdoc sleeping. He had his collar on and he was chained. The Captain looked at him and smirked.

Stuart decided to go back inside together with Cyborg. He found everything just too easy for them... It was odd.  

He turned to her "are you sure they didn't try anything?" He asked hesitantly and confused his bond seemed still normal... And the front door was still locked

Cyborg shook her head. "Not that I could tell..." she said. "Why? Is something off?" She asked. She was walking up the stairs with him to the living room. When she got to the living room she looked out the window to watch the ship leaving. "They're gone." She said happily

Stuart looked at them leaving and smiled. Finally he decided to go to Murdoc's room to see if he was okay and tell him the pirates were finally gone.  

Once he unlocked the door he didn't feel any smell at all. His heart stopped for a moment. He opened the door and the window was broken and Murdoc was... Gone.  

His eyes widened and turned white immediately "CYBORG THEY KIDNAPPED MURDOC!" He shouted running to her in the living room panicking.

Cyborg's eyes widened as she heard 2D's scream. "Are you sure?!" She asked, running to the room to check. She checked everywhere, the bathroom, under the bed, the window. She looked out of the broken window frantic. "W-what!? How?!? Didn't you feel the bond!?" She asked 2D.  

Meanwhile, Murdoc slowly woke up. He moved his hands but felt his wrists weighted. He pulled them a bit then opened his eyes slightly. He noticed they were chained to a chain on the wall. He looked around, noticing the smell was completely off as well. He began to panic, trying to free his wrists.  

"Hello, love." he heard someone say from across the room. He growled and sat up, trying to move as far away on the bed as he could. He was beginning to quickly understand.

Stuart shook his head to her than yelped when he felt a sharp pain going through his heart as he felt the bond. He placed a hand on his chest gripping his shirt when he felt Murdoc panicking with fear. He felt his breath quickening and getting unsteady.  

"Now I'm feeling it... He should have woken up there in the fucking ship... I didn’t feel anything ‘cuz I thought he was sleeping right here!" he pointed angrily to the window where from the distance he could feel the ship disappearing.

"We need to save him!" He yelled again getting desperate "doesn't Murdoc has a submarine or something? We need to go to that ship and save my Omega NOW" HE yelled at her while tiny tears formed in the corner of his eyes. His face was red from anger and despair and his heart ached uncontrollably. He was desperate Captain would tear the collar off and bite him breaking the bond. He couldn't let that happen. Adrenaline took him over and he needed to do something, anything about that.

The Captain stood up and watched Murdoc for a moment before moving around the bed towards him slowly. Murdoc moved as close to the head of the bed as he could, making himself as small as he possibly could. He growled at him, to which the Captain chuckled.

"Easy Murdoc..." he said, bringing his hand up slowly to pet Murdoc's hair. Murdoc didn't know what to do. He wanted to growl, hit, bite, scratch, whatever it took, yet he couldn't. He sat there, still panicking and wondering where the fuck 2D was. He was sending out vibes to 2D, trying to alert him. He also noticed the collar was back on, which he was actually thankful for.  

Cyborg kept her guns and nodded. "They do... But how are we going to get on the ship? We need to follow them till they dock again. Pack a few things to last us a few days and we'll go. Understand?" She said sternly.

Stuart felt his heart aching again and needed to lean on the nightstand trying to remain stood up. He nodded to her and started packing everything he could that was important. He knew Murdoc had some supplies in the submarine in case they needed to make a quick escape someday.  

He could feel his fear increasing and didn’t know what was happening there. He felt his eyes watering and he fought hard against tears. He needed to control himself too or everything would be lost. He put everything that was important in a backpack and wiped his eyes angrily grabbing her by her wrist and running to the submarine silently.

"Wait for them to dock again will be... Too long Cyborg" he said while running with his voice broken "till there I will have already lost Mu’doc..." he whispered entering the submarine and throwing his things on the floor sitting down and shaking uncontrollably in a panic crisis overthinking.  

"Just sail quick please I’ll be fine" he said curling himself feeling his heart about to explode while more tears formed in his void eyes. He closed them shut and pulled his blue hair trying to have another pain to focus on instead of the one in his chest.

The Captain sat down next to Murdoc and continued brushing his hair and caressing his cheek. "You look and smell so good as an Omega... Wish I had found you first before Stuart... I can make it happen, I just need to remove this." He said, grabbing his collar. He pulled him back by it, to move Murdoc onto his lap. Murdoc growled and pushed himself off the Captain, but the Captain easily brought him back quickly. He clutched onto Murdoc's hair painfully.  

"Sit still!" He snapped. Murdoc sat still, shaking slightly. He looked at the Captain, teeth bared, growling.  

"Fuck you!" He growled and spat in his face. The Captain frowned, wiped the spit off his face then glared at Murdoc. He then quickly slapped him hard. Murdoc yelped as his mouth began to bleed, he held it with his hand. The Captain still had his hair so he couldn't move much. Murdoc stayed quiet but didn't stop growling.

Cyborg quickly started the sub and got it going after the ship. It was fast, but only about as fast as the ship so they had to keep up and try to catch up slowly. "Just keep your head on straight. He had the collar." She said, determined to get Murdoc back.

It was something much easier said than done... Stuart nodded to her still feeling desperate. He felt another pang on his heart when Murdoc received that slap. He was nervous... Maybe the Captain was already trying something with him.

He hugged his legs tightly trying hard to control himself praying god nothing bad would happen to Murdoc. "Please Cyborg... Fast" he whispered and sobbed crying against his knees. He could feel the anger boiling up into him as well. He would kill the Captain and all his Betas for that.

Murdoc sat there with the Captain for a while as he relaxed a bit more, the Captain petting him the entire time. He sat there shaking, feeling distress through the situation and the bond. He was thankful his heat was over at least. The Captain moved close to Murdoc and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. He licked the side of his face and the paused, Murdoc growling.  

"You recently had a heat... Did it end early?" He asked. Murdoc turned his head away from him, ignoring him. He grabbed his hair painfully and made him look at him. Murdoc yelped and growled at him.  

"Yeah... My last one ended early too..." he whispered. The Captain nodded and continued to hold Murdoc for a while.  

"Why did you take me?" He finally asked. "I'm bonded..." he mumbled. The Captain chuckled and nodded.  

"Well... I actually sent my men up to go to get those other two. They couldn't find them... So they took you instead..." he said. "You smell amazing..." he mumbled, changing the subject. He brought his hand up and slipped it up Murdoc's shirt. Murdoc began to panic again.  

Cyborg looked at 2D. "Hey! I need both of you calm! You need to send him calming... Senses or whatever it you can do! Stay calm so he does. He probably feels you panicking."

Stuart listened to her and sniffled looking at her. "How can I be calm when I don't know what's happening to my Omega!?" He snapped back. “He is growing desperate Noodle and I can't do anything if the Captain already..." He stopped talking and looked down not able to finish his sentence.  

He sniffled again feeling a deep hurt inside him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to focus in sending Murdoc vibrations that he was gonna get him... That he was going right after him ... That they were going to save him and that he wasn't alone. He focused hard on that, still crying and sobbing eventually. He started praying silently again that he didn't lose already his Omega calming down not to anger Cyborg.

Murdoc could feel the calming senses through the bond, but he was still panicking as the Captain started to take his shirt off. He had Murdoc lay down and he sniffed his neck a bunch more. He was feeling Murdoc's chest and sides and Murdoc felt like he was frozen.

The Captain suddenly stopped smelling him and stood up, looking at Murdoc. "I need to get you looked at before I take you... And I need to get rid of this." He said flicking the collar. He then turned and left, leaving Murdoc half naked on the bed, chained up. He turned on his side, curling in on himself, shaking. He focused on the bond to try to calm down.  

Cyborg frowned at 2D. "Can he take the collar off? I thought they were strong? Maybe, even if he bites him, it won’t hold? What makes it change between Alphas? Doesn't he have to be a stronger Alpha? But I also read the Omega has to be okay with it for the bond to hold? They can choose to... Die..." she whispered.

Stuart was calming himself down not to anger Cyborg anymore. He sniffled and looked at her when she started talking. "Only I have the key to open that collar Noodle..." He explained softly "i t is a really protective one but I don't know how far an Alpha would go when they want an Omega" he said softly  

Stuart's eyes widened "Yeah it has to be a stronger Alpha to break the bond... W-where did you read they could... Chose to die...?" Murdoc wouldn't chose this would he? No, he would chose to be with the Captain and live.... Right?  

He was panicking again but tried hard to stay calm for Murdoc. "And I don't know Noodle... I never met or heard about an Omega who lost their bond to another Alpha..." He said sadly. He didn't want to be the first one he knew to lose. His heart started aching again. He started sending him vibes not to give up. To stay strong. To hold to the bond that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Murdoc laid there feeling the vibes. He liked the calming feelings he was getting through the bond. He was happy to know 2D wasn't forgetting about him. He shook and remained curled up trying to send back vibes.  

Cyborg shrugged. "Through some science articles I read. We get some internet from time to time and I’ve been trying to study... It was showing that an Omega can't choose their first bond. They have to do it, but if another Alpha tries to bond with a bonded Omega, they have to be stronger and the Omega can either accept the bond, or... Reject it and die... I don't know what Murdoc would do... And who says the Captain is a stronger Alpha? Maybe it won't work." She said quietly, steering and trying to find the ship on the radar.

Stuart started to receive back his vibes and was slowly calming down and stopped crying. He slowly stood up and carefully listened to her. She had a point... He didn't know if Captain was a stronger Alpha than him... But probably as Stuart was a pathetic Alpha. He just hoped that collar was really protective.  

"Murdoc has feelings for me... He loves me so... He probably would chose to die than to be with the Captain..." He said softly. "We just can hope for the best and prepare for the worst Noodle... Anything else you discovered researching that I should know?" He said sadly placing a hand on her shoulder.

 He wasn't taught like this in school. Probably ‘cuz they didn’t want to tell Omegas could chose anything related to the bond... To make stronger and stronger Alphas so they would never allow their Omegas to be stolen. "Did you find them?" He said looking at the radar.

"Yeah... We're slowly catching up but it's still a ways away. They usually dock a day later after they see us. The next port is a huge Omega trade port. They'll get there and we'll sneak up and grab Murdoc..." she said. She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.  

"We'll get him. He's tough and he has the collar. I don't think the Captain will sell him. And he just had a heat so he'll be set for a bit... I think everything else I know common knowledge... So sit tight and we'll get to him. Just keep sending vibes." She said.

Stuart listened to her and focused himself in sending good vibes to Murdoc to keep him strong. He was glad she was so clever like that. He didn't know where they were going and when they would dock... Thankfully it would be quick. He just hoped Murdoc was fine till there.  

He smiled back to her "I'm sorry I was freaking out... I just want him back. I’m terrified." he said softly embarrassed with what he did previously. He closed his eyed sending vibes and telling Murdoc multiple times how much he loved him. He begged him to be strong and not let the Captain bit him. To be tough that he would be saved.  

He hoped it worked and Cyborg was right. He trusted her. She was built to protect Murdoc and wouldn't stop till he was safe. He knew that. "What you want me to do when we reach there? What's the plan Noodle?" He asked her calmer now.

We're going to dock up next to the boat and I'm going to help you climb onto the deck. He's most likely in the Captains quarters. He's the rest will be out with the markets, working to get a new stock of Omegas. We'll get him then." She said. "You should sleep. I'll keep watch and wake you up when we're close. The bed's back there." She said, pointing to it.  

Murdoc spent some time alone, which he spent trying to sleep. He felt extremely tired still after his heat. When he'd wake up he'd send random waves of love to 2D, letting him know he was okay.  

About half way through the night, the Captain stumbled in drunk. He laid next to Murdoc and pulled him close. Murdoc growled and struggled to get away, but the Captain had a good hold on him. He laid there shaking, as the Captain laid there, his nose in Murdoc's hair just inhaling his scent.  

"My Omega..." he whispered. Murdoc didn't say anything. He swallowed and tried to maintain himself. He didn't like the man calling him that. At all. Soon the Captain fell asleep, holding him tightly.

Stuart nodded to the Cyborg when she explained what he was supposed to do. He looked at the bed and didn't feel any sleep... But after those panic attacks and almost breakdowns he needed some rest. He should save some Energy to face the pirates later. He thought about how he would do it perfectly to save Murdoc.  

He dragged himself to there but before he grabbed a Murdoc's shirt he had used in this last heat that he put into the backpack and snuggled with it trying to calm himself down and send him more loving vibes. He sniffled and sobbed against it, missing Murdoc terribly. It smelled sweetly just like him. "My Omega...” He whispered alone and fell asleep holding it tightly, exhausted.

It was about 5 in the morning when Murdoc work up. He smelled nothing but alcohol from the Captain. He laid there, his heart racing from the situation. He was focusing on the rocking of the ship as it went through the waves. As he did that, he slowly noticed his stomach beginning to churn. It didn't like the combination of everything. He quickly freed himself from the Captain and ran to the bathroom. Thankfully it was right across from the bed and the chains on his wrist let him go that far. He hurled into the toilet for a little bit. When he was done he sat back, bringing his legs up to his chest and crying softly.

Stuart suddenly woke up when he noticed the bonding again. Something about Murdoc wasn't right. He could feel inside him. He stood up and sat on the bed sending him more soothing and calming vibes. He gripped his shirt right on his chest and massaged the area. He hated all this.  

He sighed and stood up still feeling hurt through the bond. He leaned on the walls to remain standing up. He decided to look for Cyborg. "Are we still far...?" He asked a bit sleepy and with his voice hoarse after crying so much. His face was red and horrible. He seemed he didn't rest at all.

Cyborg looked at 2D. "We're close. They should be docking in about 6 hours, in the morning. How's Murdoc?" She asked hesitantly. She figured the Captain wouldn't be doing much to him at the moment as it was early in the morning and 2D would know.  

About 4 hours later, the Captain woke up and looked for Murdoc... He found him in the bathroom, still sick. Murdoc cowered in the corner away from him. The Captain just chuckled and walked over, easily picking the bassist up.  

"Not feeling good huh?" He asked Murdoc. He brought him back to the bed and laid down with him petting his hair. Murdoc continued to shake. He realized just how much he hated another Alpha touching him. He wanted 2D, and 2D only.

Stuart grabbed his shirt over his chest again... "He feels sick..." He whispered in a low tone hearing her explanations. "Disgusted and scared." He said softly and decided to sit next to her to wait for the time go by. Those 4 hours passed fast and suddenly he could feel how angry Murdoc was... He just hoped the Captain didn't touch him. He kept trying his best to send him good vibes and good thoughts but it was hard. He was nervous and worried.

Finally the boat docked at the harbor and the crew did their usual rounds of going to round up Omegas. Cyborg was able to pull the sub up next to the ship and she looked at 2D.  

"Are you ready? This is a rescue mission and I know you’re scared for Murdoc but you need to let out your inner Alpha. We need that here. If we encounter any Betas, we need to be on our top game. We need to get to Murdoc. You can't be afraid to kill, because they're gonna kill you. Understand? Hopefully it'll only be me killing but just in case." She hands him a pistol and a large hunting knife.

Stuart frowned to her explanation and let his anger took him over. He nodded seriously to Noodle. He let out his inner Alpha his anger and his murder instinct. He wanted to kill the Captain and who else would be in his way to get his Omega back. The only thing that mattered was him safe and his.  

He grabbed the gun and knife not hesitating or trembling. His eyes were still white and he started smelling differently even if Cyborg couldn't feel it. "Let's get Murdoc back" he said firmly ready for further instructions for their rescue mission.

Cyborg smiled and nodded. She walked to the upper hatch and opened it, climbing up and out to stand on top of the sub. She shot a grappling hook up to one of the portholes so they could climb in. She climbed up for and crawled in, waiting for 2D to do the same. She checked her surroundings and found the interior of the boat completely empty, which was good.  

When Stuart got up, she walked with him to the door that lead upstairs to the deck. She told 2D to stand back as she opened it and peaked out. There were two Betas. One by the Captains quarters and one by the entrance to get on the boat. She looked at 2D and told him two Betas. They had to be careful not to shoot their guns unless absolutely necessary, or they'd alert the entire harbor. She grabbed the knife and looked at him.  

"Which do you want to take?" She asked hesitantly. "Or do you have another plan? We can probably sneak up on the one guarding the ship entrance, not the one standing guard at the door Murdoc's behind."

Stuart followed her silently making sure not to be clumsy or let something fall and make unnecessary noises. He was focused into having Murdoc back.  

Stuart thought for a second about her suggestion and analyzed the possibilities. He frowned even deeper. "I get the first Beta and you the second" he pointed to the Beta in the ship's entrance and the other by Murdoc's door. He was totally sure even not having killed anyone on his life. He felt his anger boiling into him and looked at Cyborg.  

"You open his door and we managed to take him outta here" he said sternly grabbing his knife.

Cyborg nodded and one the count of three, slowly opened the door quietly. She snuck towards the one at the door, while 2D went to the other. When she was sure she was able to hide behind barrels nearby, she kept moving closer and closer.  

When she was close enough she made a surprise jump attack, landing on the man's back and slicing his throat quickly. She wasn't able to catch him however and the thud of his body alerted the other Beta. He turned just in time to see 2D close with the knife.  

"Hey!" He growled, pulling out his own knife. Cyborg quickly ran to 2D to help.  

Stuart watched her movements closely wanting to repeat what she was doing to him. But before he could do anything the other Beta knew his presence and grabbed his own knife.  

The singer frowned ready to attack noticing Noodle was there to help him he felt a bit more confident of what he was doing.  

Not really reasoning he did the same jump attack as Noodle but as this Beta was aware of his presence it clearly didn't work. He singer would be stabbed in his stomach but Cyborg was faster and took the knife off his hand.  

Getting furious, the Beta decided to use his fists once unarmed. He punched Stuart's face hard to make the singer go away from him. Stuart stumbled back and held his bleeding lip where he punched his chin. The singer spat blood on the floor and clenched his teeth and started shaking getting furious.  

Cyborg noticed him was getting even angrier and would try to attack the Beta once again. She decided to interfere. The Beta was going into Stuart's direction to punch him to death and the singer didn't move just waiting his blows. His eyes shining and intense and bright white.  

The robot grabbed him by his arms placing them on his back and keeping the Beta in place "2D, the knife!" She yelled to him. Stuart looked at his hand and his whole body was possessed once again. His mind just went blank. The rotor thought he would just slice his neck but no...

He stabbed the Beta in the heart. Once the warm blood hit his skin, he got mental. He started stabbing him multiple times even knowing the Beta was already dead. He didn't even feel the pain radiating from his face anymore. He just what one desire: kill the inferior. His hand moved by its own will tearing the flesh.

When Stuart had already stabbed him more than 10 times Cyborg let him go and went to Stuart to calm him down, seeing the singer was outta his mind. She had never seeing the sweet Alfa mad that way. Even she was a bit scared. Stuart never killed no one before... "2D calm down... He's already gone..." she tried to talk to him.  

He was shaking still holding the knife, covered in blood and breathing hard. He looked at the Beta and gave him a last stab on his face. Cruel. And he would do worst with the Captain. He didn't care about what Cyborg told him at all, just hearing his Alpha instincts for now.  

He stood up silently and went to Murdoc's door "open it" he demanded with a numb and emotionless voice. The Beta had the key to open it... But he was so blindly guided by the desire to murder that he didn’t even think about that. He didn't feel like himself anymore if he didn't save his Omega and killed who stole him.

Cyborg watched in a curious horror as 2D seemed to change. He was angrier and more aggressive. He was completely covered in blood now too. She quickly busted the lock on the cabin door and opened it, stopping when she saw the scene inside.  

The Captain was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. He had Murdoc on his lap, facing towards them as well. He was holding Murdoc's chin from behind, the collar gone and the Captain's face right next to his neck, smirking like mad man. Murdoc looked horrified and pissed all at once as he sat their shirtless and she quickly understood why.  

Further down the Captain had a huge hunting knife threatening to go into Murdoc's stomach. The tip was already just barely poking into his skin, causing a drop of blood to come out and trickle down his stomach. Murdoc whimpered and tried not to squirm, his hands tied behind his back. He looked at 2D, absolutely terrified of what was going to happen.  

"Sit down..." the Captain ordered and nodded to two chairs near them. They were still separated by a bed, which made Cyborg nervous. She wouldn't be able to make a quick run to them at all. She gripped the seat, pissed, waiting.  

"Glad you could join us...  We have a few things to discuss..." the Captain said, smirking. Murdoc swallowed and looked 2D over. He noticed the blood all over him. 2D looked terrifying to him at the moment, but he wanted nothing more than to hold onto him. He was feeling a bit weaker from the lack of connection already, he needed 2D's touch.

Stuart emotionlessly watched the scene of the Captain almost biting him. He would have gotten scared yell or do anything begging and crying for him to stop. But he remained deadly serious even seeing Murdoc in that position. He had just murdered a man and he wanted more. He felt inside that wasn't enough?  

He sat down silently as the Captain ordered, his murderous look still on his face. His eyes white as ever. He looked at him dead in the eye as he said they should discuss. Rage and fury oozed from the singer and he was ready to grab his gun and shot cold the Captain. He noticed how Noodle was pissed.  

"I'm listening." He said sternly and waited. He even blocked his feelings through the bond for a moment or Murdoc would be scared of what he was thinking about and feeling that moment. He was looking at him and thinking about a way of murdering him and not hurting Murdoc.

The Captain kept smirking at 2D. "I can feel that... Anger on you... That murderous rage. That's a true Alpha there. All because of this Omega huh?" He asked, gripping Murdoc's chin tightly.  

"I didn't think he would be worth much to you... But once I got him I can understand why. He smells fucking amazing after a heat. He also smells amazing after he cums..." he said laughing in an evil manner. Murdoc growled, then whimpered as he squeezed his jaw. He couldn't say anything, he knew he was trying to rile 2D up. The Captain hadn't done anything but work this collar off him.  

"What can I do to get you to let me keep him?" He asked him seriously. "I'd be willing to get you anything you desire, just say the word. He smells..." he stopped and smelled Murdoc's scent deeply at his neck, then he licked from the base of his neck up to his ear. "Well, amazing really. It's addictive..." he said.

Stuart listened to him but through his bond and Murdoc’s body language he could feel that he was lying... They didn't fuck and Murdoc didn’t seem that tired. Stuart knew pretty well how Murdoc smelled after a heat. He remained calm and didn't make any sudden moves seeing him with that knife so close.

He felt his blood boil even more when he licked his neck. He felt disgust and the urge to puke. "Nothing." He said through clenched teeth "Gimme him back and no one gets hurt." He said fuming.

The Captain regarded 2D for a while and shook his head. "No... You lost him fair and square... You're lucky I don't cut the little bastard in his stomach out and give that to you." He hissed. "Now I'm just going to take the thing and grow it to be my slave..." he laughed evilly again.  

Murdoc froze. Did he just say... Little bastard in his stomach? Was he.... Pregnant? He sat there, barely able to breath or move or think. There was no way... How would the Captain know!? Cyborg looked at 2D then back at Murdoc.  

"He's mine now..." the Captain growled. “I don't care how fucking much you want him. He's going to bond with me. Understood? He's going to be my prized male Omega. Now what do you want for compensation for taking your Omega and baby?" He asked, smirking. "I think I'm being pretty generous offering you this. I should just kill you..." he growled.

Stuart listened that in horror. Once again he felt his murderous rage take him over. He needed to protect him and his... Son. That word snapped something inside 2D be never felt before. The bond grew stronger, he felt a new need to protect now his family.  

All his words just fueled his anger when he said slave and prized male Omega. No one would ever do it with Murdoc if Stuart was alive and still breathing. He now saw that knife not only on Murdoc's stomach, but threatening his child. His And Murdoc's child. His blood boiled and his mind went blank again.  

Not really thinking he grabbed his gun quickly and shoot the Captain’s foot, then shoot again his knee from the leg Murdoc wasn't sitting on. "Don’t you fucking dare to touch my man and my son" he growled. He wanted to make him suffer for daring bond to a bonded AND pregnant Omega. Captain should have killed him when he had his chance and bite Murdoc and bond with him.  

He turned to the Cyborg while the Captain bend down in pain. "You catch the knife I get Murdoc" he ordered her and went to the Captain quick to catch unresponsive Murdoc. He knew he was shocked with the news... But being catatonic now wouldn't help anything.

The Captain screamed out in pain and curled in on himself, letting Murdoc drop from his knee. Before 2D could grab Murdoc, however, he used the last of his strength to grab Murdoc's hair, pulling it to the side and biting down hard on his neck. Murdoc seized and cried out in pain as blood dripped from the wound. The Captain smirked and looked at 2D with an animalistic crazed look, blood covering his entire mouth.  

"You lost..." he said, letting go of Murdoc, who fell onto his side, shaking and crying. Cyborg stopped 2D from killing him.  

"If Murdoc bonds with him we can't kill him, it'll kill Murdoc..." she hissed at him. The Captain laughed manically, not even bothering to check on Murdoc on the floor or pick up his knife. Murdoc was grunting and groaning in pain.

Stuart gave up killing the Captain after Cyborgs advice and leaned closer Murdoc who was whimpering and crying in pain on the floor.  

He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him from what he thought it was the last time. He held Murdoc close and touched his neck that was bleeding.  

"I'm sorry..." He whispered with his voice broken. "I'm so sorry..." He blinked and his eyes were back to black. He could feel his eyes watering and just sniffled. He had lost.

 He hugged him tight again and whispered he loved him one last time. He placed a hand on his stomach and caressed it. He would finally have a family... And everything was taken away from him...  

He in a last attempt to something kissed his neck softly where it wasn't bleeding. He tore a piece of his shirt and placed over the wound to wipe the blood. He looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

Murdoc flinched as 2D held him. He was shaking and shivering as 2D talked to him soothingly. He slowly began to settle down and he held onto the singer. He looked up at him, about ready to pass out. He smiles at him weakly. He leaned into the touch from his hand, feeling the energy slowly beginning to warm him in a good way. Just like it had before. He chuckled weakly and sent back positive, loving vibes to 2D.  

"My Alpha..." he whispered to 2D before passing out. Cyborg's eyes widened, as did the Captains. She held a gun up to the Captain and looked at 2D. "Why did he say that!?" She asked 2D desperately.

"‘Cuz he loves me." He said sternly narrowing his eyes and frowning, the pain almost unbearable. He turned to the Captain and Cyborg "and I will always be his Alpha! No matter who the fuck he is bonded to, he's mine." he yelled angrily while more angry tears fell down from his eyes and he choked a sob.  

He had probably chose Stuart and didn't bond to the Captain and that meant he would soon die. He held Murdoc again trembling and crying "My Omega..." he whispered back while his heart broke into pieces and his chest ached as it was being squeezed. He felt his soul breaking.  

"My Omega and my son..." He cried even harder grabbing Murdoc and shaking violently. He leaned closer and kissed him on his lips. "Please forgive me.... I love you so much..." he whispered against his lips and closed his eyes sending his unconscious self-loving vibrations again. He didn’t care if Cyborg or the Captain were looking at him.  

He was a miserable Alpha and he just wanted to die together with his Omega now. He felt like a failure who didn’t arrive in time to save him... The only thing he had to do was protect him Omega and he had failed in that. He looked at Murdoc's face and touched it while his tears fell and wet it. He focused on the bong trying hard to feel if he was there still. He placed a hand on his stomach and sobbed again trying to find some life inside Murdoc... He didn’t believe the Captain was lying about him being pregnant.

Murdoc turned to the singer and curled up on his lap. He felt weak and cold, except where he was touching Stuart, skin to skin. He swallowed and looked up at him.  

"Can you lay with me a bit? I'm cold..." he whispered, bringing his hand up to the singers face. Cyborg frowned, her face wet with tears.  

"Lay him on the bed..." she said sternly. She stood up and walked over, grabbing the Captain. He was still laughing and in pain. She drug him out of the room for the two to be alone.  

"You’re so warm." He chuckled weakly. "You always were." He snuggled into him.

Stuart nodded to her sniffling and dragged him to the bed. He laid down next to him and put him close. He was really cold, much more than a normal person would be.  

The singer tried hard to send him soothing and loving vibes but he knew that wouldn't work. He just hugged him close placing his head on his chest and cried over his head silently while his whole body shook softly. Focusing him could feel 2 vibes coming from Murdoc... Weak but 2. This made him cry even more.  

He was thankful Cyborg took the pirate out. He couldn't stand his laughter anymore. He should have shoot him right in the head but he was scared he could hurt Murdoc in the process. Well... Now everything was lost. He rubbed his back soothingly.

Murdoc held onto 2D tightly, shivering. He tried to get as close as possible. He was holding his shirt tightly and put his face into 2D's neck. He inhaled his scent deeply.  

"Thank you... For coming to save me." He whispered to him. He grabbed 2D's hand with one and held it tightly. "I didn't want to bond with him..." he said. "Only you..." he said weakly.  

He laid there, feeling weaker and weaker over time. He flinched when he heard the gunshot from Cyborg. It was obvious she shot the Captain. He felt happy about that, especially after he'd threatened their child.

Stuart flinched hearing the shot. He knew she probably murdered the Captain. He was happy for that... But desperate with his Omega in his arms.  

He nodded to him "I would never abandon you..." he whispered back to him. "Thank you for choosing me, my Omega..." He weakly smiled.

He lifted his head and looked into his eyes "We... We’re gonna have a kid..." He chuckled softly while more tears fell from his void eyes. He caressed his cold face "You're wrong... I know you'd be an amazing parent..." he sniffled and wrapped his long peg around him like Murdoc enjoyed when he did.  

He lifted his hand and kissed it "I love you... I always have...” He whispered and choked a sob. He let his hand go caressing his stomach once again. Was Murdoc really dying? A part of him didn't want to believe that.

Murdoc smiled at 2D and snuggled into him again. "I think it's a little girl..." he said. "I feel like I can tell." He whispered against 2D's neck. He snuggled into him more, enjoying the heat the Alpha was giving off. He didn't even mind all the blood on him.  

Cyborg came in quietly and watched the two. She walked up to 2D slowly and leaned down next to him. "Can you rebite him again? The Alpha that he was rejecting the bond with before died... Can you rebond with him?" She asked.

Stuart looked at him and her and didn't know if that could really work. But what else he could do now... Murdoc was all blood stained but he didn't seem to mind at all.  

He nodded to her "Thank you for killing him Noodle..." He whispered and leaned closer Murdoc biting him hard on the other side of his neck. He mentally apologized for hurting him but he really needed to try to rebound with him. This way Murdoc might live...  

He marked him again and then kissed his lips. He had the image of a little girl inside his mind and focused on that... Hoping she would be born happy and healthy giving Murdoc another chance to be better in life.

Murdoc was dozing off a little when 2D bit him. He cried out a bit and grit his teeth, shaking again. Both bites were bleeding now and Murdoc still felt cold. He held onto 2D tighter, shivering into 2D's neck, whimpering. He could feel the bond between him and 2D feel slightly stronger. He easily fell asleep from the warmth of him.  

Cyborg saw Murdoc sleeping and looked at 2D. "Is it working?" She whispered. She walked over and sat down in the seat the Captain had sat in. She didn't seem to mind the blood on the seat or the blood on her.

Stuart heard broke seeing Murdoc crying in pain again. He quickly took off his shirt to contain the bleeding on his neck. He wrapped the cloth around his neck and sighed she. He saw Murdoc falling asleep.  

He was still cold when he placed his hand on his forehead and his heart raced thinking it didn't work. He looked at Cyborg and tried to focus on his bond... It was so weak he could barely feel it.  

"I don't know..." He whispered to her and pulled the blanket over Murdoc trying to keep him warm. He wrapped his arms around Murdoc and kept him close, focusing on the bond and praying he wouldn't die. He whispered sweet nothing's to him, crying softly feeling his chest aching. He couldn't lose him. He just hoped that loss of blood didn't affect their baby.

There was suddenly banging on the door. Cyborg shot up and grabbed her guns. She gave 2D a quick look before going to the door. She hated to yell for the door, but she knew she needed to, she couldn't risk opening the door.  

"What! Who is it!?" She demanded. She held her guns up read to shoot. She looked at 2D.  

"Get him in the bathroom and HIDE." She hissed at him.  

"We see our Captain out here... We need to talk to the one that killed him..." someone said from the other side. She heard a gun cock from the other side. She glared back at 2D.  

"Now!" She hissed 2D.

Stuart listened to the banging and quickly stood up again ready to fight. His eyes were white again and he seemed like a trapped animal ready to bite whoever came to him. He 0ut his body in front of Murdoc's protectively.

He listened to her yelling and to the guns being cocked. His eyes widened. He grabbed Murdoc still wrapped in blankets and put him on his lap quickly going to the bathroom with him. He was still unconscious and bleeding.

He entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He hid himself with Murdoc inside be bathtub not making any noise. He held him and turned the lights off, putting his body over Murdoc's to protect him and their little girl. He didn't mind dying if Murdoc and her were safe.

Cyborg watched them go into the bathroom and felt better. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and saw the mirror across from them break. She looked back behind her and saw a hole in the door. She growled and pointed her guns at the door. She didn't say anything, making them think she was hit.  

While she waited, she felt a liquid moving down her forehead to her face. She wiped her face and saw a black liquid pouring down her face. She ignored it and held her guns steady.  

The door clicked and opened slowly. Cyborg smirked and when the door opened fully, they saw her. She winked and started shooting, a wide smile on her face. She shot both guns at the plethora of men trying to come in. Murdoc heard the shooting, it was deafening. He flinched and held onto 2D

Stuart waited expectantly in the deafening silence. He was shaking and controlling himself not to cry or not to make any noise and tell them they were hiding there.  

He would try to wake Murdoc up but he had noticed he had already awake when he held him. He held him back and gasped when he noticed he haven't died. He felt his eyes stung with tears and placed his hand over his mouth to stay silent, just listening to the gun shots hoping the Cyborg was killing them.  

"You're alive..." he whispered to him softly and looked at him face. He hugged him tighter placing his hands on his ears to prevent him from loud noises. He didn't know if it could cause any harm to the baby... Stuart was already thinking like a father.

 He started sending soothing and calming vibes to the Omega. He would explain what was happening but he felt he couldn't speak right now just shaking and hoping for the best.

Murdoc held onto 2D flinching each and every time he the gun went off. He was able to look up at 2D as he covered his ears. His face was wet from tears. He looked at him, covered in blood and his eyes white. He wasn't scared of him though, not this time.  

When the sounds finally stopped, Murdoc looked at him tiredly, the energy slowly coming back to him as 2D touched him. "Can't get rid of me that easy..." he whispered and chuckled weakly. He was scared of the silence but he only wanted to focus on 2D right now. "My Alpha...." he whispered before closing his eyes.  

Cyborg opened the door that was covered in bullet holes. She was only injured with one hole in her head that was leaking oil. She looked at the two worried. "You guys okay?" She asked quietly.

Stuart waited patiently for the rain of bullets stop… He thought it never would.... How many people Cyborg was having to deal alone? He clung to Murdoc tightly trying to protect him from any bullet that entered the bathroom.  

Stuart finally opened his eyes when the shots stopped. He blinked twice and his eyes went back to black when he stared at Murdoc. He was really relieved he was alive and well.

He chuckled to his statement and was ready to answer him when he heard Cyborgs voice behind him. He lifted his head and looked at her. His smile faded when he saw the state she was in. Covered in bullet holes and leaking.  

He looked at her back "we are but what about you?" He asked leaning closer her and touching her face close to that bullet hole... "Noodle... Thank you for saving us... Three." He whispered to her.  

He missed the real Noodle terribly, but was eternally thankful to the Cyborg saving their lives. If it wasn’t for her they would be dead. He looked back at Murdoc worried. Could he fix her? Was she all right? They own her their lives.

Cyborg smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Grab him, we need to go." She said, quickly turning back to make sure no one was coming. She guarded the outer door and yelled back to 2D. "Do you need help carrying him?"  

Murdoc slowly opened his eyes and looked up at 2D. "Is it over?" He asked weakly. He still desperately held onto 2D, looking around nervously. "Can we go home?" He whispered.  He attempted to stand, feeling slightly better. Holding onto 2D was helping.

Stuart nodded to her seeing she was really all right and turned to Murdoc. He noticed how he seemed scared when he held him. He smiled softly.

"Yeah it's over love..." he whispered to him back giving him a tight hug. "We are going home now" he said softly and showed his back to him "Hold me, I’ll give you a piggyback ride..." he smiled and winked to him. He was exhausted but Murdoc needed much more protection now he was pregnant.  

He waited Murdoc jump on his back and held him carefully going to where Cyborg was "We're fine Noodle, lead the way outta this hellhole" he said sternly trying to jump over the multiple bodies lying on the floor dead. The smell was terrible and there was blood everywhere.  

While walking down the hallway he could see the Captain's body and frowned to the corpse angrily. He spat on his lifeless body. "Hope you enjoy your stay in hell" he growled to him with disgust and made sure to show Murdoc he was really dead and everything was over.

Murdoc looked at him relieved, smiling. He hopped onto 2D's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, gently holding on. He laid his head down on his back, still tired. He felt happy to see the Captain dead. He still shivered and held onto him.  

Cyborg looked back at the singer and Murdoc. "Go down to the dock, I'm going to go down and bring the sub to the dock to be able to lower Murdoc easier." She hopped down off the ship.  

Murdoc closed his eyes and sighed, holding onto 2D gently. "Do you think I'm really pregnant?" He whispered to 2D. "Are you mad?" He then asked, even quieter.

Stuart listened to her orders and nodded going to the dock quick. He was scared other Betas would appear going back to the ship to them.  

He made sure Murdoc was safe behind him and started running with the last strength he had. "I can feel it, Muds..." he told him back "the bond is just.... Different now stronger I guess... Did they examine you? Did anything to make sure you're pregnant?" He wanted to know if the Captain touched him... "He didn't... Try to shag you did he?" He asked hesitantly swallowing hard. He knew he didn't... But just wanted to make sure.

Once at the dock he put Murdoc carefully on the floor and looked into his eyes to talk to him "of course I'm not mad Mu’doc how could I be? My Omega is waiting a son of mine..." he said with the brightest of smiles "I couldn't be happier Muds... I mean... If you want to go forward with this pregnancy..." he said quieter. He said it was up to Murdoc and he meant that. If he didn't want... Fair enough, Stuart wouldn't force him.  

"When we go back to the island I’ll take care of you 24/7 of you and.." he blushed a bit even with his face covered in blood and a bit swollen from the punch he received "Our little girl." he chuckled placing a hand on his stomach caressing it and bit his lower lip. His eyes watered again. He wondered how Murdoc felt about that. He tried to send him loving and warm vibes. For him and her.

Murdoc shook his head to the question. "No... He was drunk then left and brought someone to take the collar off. He just kept saying I smelled different..." he nuzzled into the back of 2D's neck.  

"He tried. He touched my chest and legs but nothing too serious. I bit him." He said, his eyes still closed. "But no one officially looked me over..." he loved 2D's scent, it was so smooth and calming. Before he realized it, he was being set down on the dock. He looked up at him.  

He smiled as he listened to him so happy. He looked down at his stomach as 2D touched it. He looked down, nervousness suddenly setting in. He frowned a bit and suddenly leaned over the edge of the dock and hurled.

Stuart chuckled when he hurled. Things would be like this from now on... He just hoped his scent wasn’t making Murdoc nauseated. He leaned closer the Satanist and patted his back. He wondered if he had eat since he was kidnapped.  

"Is this a yes?" he asked smiling hoping Murdoc didn’t plan on giving up the pregnancy. It would be really hard, but he would be safe in Plastic Beach far from all evil of the world against Betas. He waited him hurl and wiped his mouth with his bare hand  

"Are you happy?" he whispered looking into his eyes. He wanted to know if he was happy having a kid with Stuart.... Not being pregnant only. The singer was relieved no other person touched him while away.

Murdoc waited for a minute before looking up and nodding. He smiled lightly. "I am... Just nervous..." he said, looking down at his stomach and put his hand on it, rubbing his stomach lightly.  

 


	6. Doctor

Cyborg brought the sub around and hopped up on the hatch. She put her hands up to help Murdoc down into the sub. She then helped him to the bed. She walked back to the opening of the sub and helped 2D in. She then started the sub and took them back towards the island. She looked at 2D.  

"Should I have a doctor come and see him?" She whispered as Murdoc slept on the bed.

Stuart entered the sub thankful for Cyborg's help. He nodded "I will need this... We need to make sure after all this Murdoc and the baby are fine..." he was worried something could have happened after all this mess.  

"can you please take care of this for me...?" he looked at Murdoc sleeping "I need to take care of him" he smiled softly to her. He was so happy he didn’t give up. Now they could be a family again. He just wanted to tell Russel and Noodle the news... Unfortunately he couldn’t.

She nodded. "I’ll find one that can come see him at the island. You think he'll... Be okay? I don't know how male Omega pregnancies work... He's not the most healthy..." she whispered. "Last time I read his vitals he wasn't the most healthy... He is 44... Can they still have kids when they're older?" She asked. She hadn't searched anything on pregnancies related to Omegas.  

Murdoc suddenly sat up and scrambled to a trashcan, hurling once again. He hadn't eaten much since being on that boat so he was mostly dry heaving and it was starting to hurt. He laid his head on the can and started sobbing.

Stuart looked down. He wondered about his age and all risks... It was really an irresponsibility making him pregnant if he stopped to think about it. But now was too late. He could have an spontaneous abort or... Not make it through all pregnancy. He shivered with that option... He didn't want to lose either Murdoc or his daughter.  

 "That's why I need a doctor Noodle ... He will be able to tell me if it's a good idea or not go forward with this... The risks we're taking... How is his health. I really don’t know." he looked at him. "Please pick a reliable one... I don't fucking need another Alpha trying to steal Murdoc away from me..." he said a bit frustrated and angry. However, he meant that. Maybe was better a Beta one... Who knew?

He listened to Murdoc hurling again and ran to him immediately. "God Muds.." he whispered. He helped him lift his head noticing he was barely puking anything... Maybe it was too risky going forward with this. He noticed him sobbing and his heart ached at that sight. Murdoc seemed more weak than ever.  

He wiped his mouth and sat him back on the bed sitting next to him and laying his head on his shoulder. "Please don't cry, love.." he whispered to him "you're safe now..." he wrapped an arm around him protectively and started sending warm and loving vibes to give him some more energy. "What's the matter? Talk to me please my Omega.." he kissed his head softly.

Cyborg nodded. "I’ll get one that isn't an Alpha... He might suffer from a bit of PTSD after this...." she whispered before he left to see Murdoc. She sighed and looked forward again. She started trying to find a doctor through the web, but the bullet disrupted her signal. She had to wait till they got to the island.  

Murdoc laid his head on 2D's shoulder, sobbing and holding onto him. "I don't know... I can't stop crying and puking. I hurt all over and I'm hungry." He said between sobs. He hugged him tightly, starting to sob uncontrollably all of a sudden.  

Murdoc was hungry and he felt achy from all the stress and his jaw hurt from the Alpha hitting him. His ribs hurt from puking and he was nervous and upset. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he felt funny and sobbing seemed to be the only outlet.

Stuart listened to his complaints and nodded to him. He let him cry all he needed rubbing his back softly and whispering sweet nothing's to him.  

Once he noticed Murdoc was a bit better he smiled to him "Love, I’ll take care of you okay?" He couldn't do much in the situation they were in but he would try. He knew those were the hormones making his body change... His father told him about his mother’s pregnancy once and he learned a thing or two about pregnant Omegas. He just assumed female ones were similar to male ones, but only the doctor could tell.

He laid the Satanist down with a pile of pillows behind his head and went to his backpack to see what he brought. He could find his painkillers, a bottle of water, some napkins, and some snacks he managed to put into it before they left the island. Some crisps and biscuits. It wasn't much but they could hold on till reaching back to the island. Once the singer saw that his stomach growled, be he refused to eat knowing Murdoc was hungry.  

He quickly got up and offered Murdoc his painkillers a bottle of water and food. "It isn't much Muds... Sorry I needed to pick things quick before leaving Plastic Beach" he apologized quickly. He took a painkiller himself.  

He made him swallow the painkillers, two just in case. He wiped his mouth with the napkins and kissed his face where he was slapped. He wished they had ice there. It was red and swollen but Stuart's face wasn't the best after the punch he received from that Beta. He gave him a light smile.

"Please eat and drink, Muds..." he whispered hoping he wasn't too nauseated "we will see a doctor once we get back to the island okay? We need to see how is your health and how's the baby..." he explained softly while he wiped his tears carefully. “You will feel better soon I promise." He pointed to the trashcan "if you need to puke more just tell me..." he smiled and kissed his forehead paying attention if Murdoc needed any help.

 He knew they would need to buy a lot of medicine ‘cuz of the baby now... Maybe blockers... It would be really difficult but he wouldn't give up. He just hoped Murdoc wasn't mad at him after so much care. He wanted to show him how much he missed and loved him. He considered what she said about PTSD... She could be right. Murdoc lived a lot for a male Omega. He looked at him keeping himself close giving him full attention.

Murdoc wiped his eyes and nodded to 2D taking care of him. He looked and felt exhausted. He leaned back into the pillows and felt himself completely relax. He felt all the aches and pains in his body and he whimpered. He smiled and closed his eyes when 2D kissed his face. Touching 2D helped a lot. His neck was aching, as was everything else, but 2D made everything better.  

He was thankful for the painkillers and the bits of food. He couldn't eat much, afraid he'd get sick again. He handed half the package to 2D for him to eat. He drank half the water bottle he'd given to him and laid back down.  

He nodded to his suggestion and then laid down fully. He grabbed 2D's hand and pulled him down to him so he was lying next to him. He snuggled into 2D and smiled. He fell asleep quickly, the painkillers helping.  

Cyborg eventually got them back to the island. Murdoc was still heavily asleep with 2D. She helped lift him up and out of the sub, which he still slept through. She then gave him to 2D and helped him up to their room. She then helped him bandage up his small scraped, bites, and wounds. She then boarded up the window that had been broken and finally turned to 2D. "I’ll go look up the doctor... I'll also order him a new collar do we need anything else?" She asked him.

Stuart enjoyed the rest of the trip snuggling with Murdoc. He loved their closeness and was happy to be able to help him. He ate the rest of the food and water thankfully, Murdoc offered him half.

Time went fast after he slept and soon they were back into the island. The singer was glad Cyborg helped Murdoc with his bruises. She was always really useful.  

He turned to her while thinking "not that I can remember... Only if the doctor says we need to buy anything else..." he said softly. "Maybe more food and my painkillers.... Now he will eat for 2" he chuckled lightly. "If I remember anything I’ll let you know..." he placed a hand on her shoulder "thank you" he said softly and meant the words. He was really grateful for her even if she was made for protection.  

He went back to Murdoc to stay with him. "Hey, love...." he whispered leaning closer "you need anything? I'm gross... I need a shower ... Urgent.." he said grabbing his hand with a soft smile. He still smelled like blood.

Murdoc woke up slowly and looked at 2D. It took him a minute to register what he had said, but then he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I want a bath later..." he murmured. He felt gross too but he was too tired.  

Cyborg went out and quickly bought the new collar. His neck would need to heal but it should be by the time it got there. She also looked up doctors that could come out and spent a few hours calling and talking to a few and seeing if they'd be willing to come out and they need them to stay quiet and specialize in male Omegas. She found one that was perfect and he was willing to make the trip out immediately.

Stuart nodded to him and kissed his forehead... "Rest Muds please” he leaned closer his ear and whispered "I love you, my Omega..." he said softly and hesitantly kissed his belly "Love you too little girl..." he chuckled and entered in his shower, deciding to take a long and hot one really needed.  

Once in the shower he started thinking about the baby and the responsibilities, they would have now... They seemed a lot and he was feeling a bit overwhelmed but he decided not to talk to Murdoc about that. He shouldn't be stressed now.  

On the other hand even scared he was really happy with those news. He would give his best to raiser her happy and right being the best Alpha he could to protect her.... He wondered how she would be born... Alpha? Omega? Beta? Blue eyes like his original ones... Black hair? He started wondering and singing in the shower, trying to relax after all he suffered.

About a couple days passed and Murdoc slept the entire time, only getting up to eat, use the bathroom, hurl, or take a quick bath. He looked gaunt and was losing a little weight. Cyborg took notes of his weight for the doctor.  

The doctor, a Beta named Dr. Jeffries, came to the island within a few days. He introduced himself to Cyborg and 2D, then sat them down to ask them a few questions before going to see 2D.  

"When did he start showing symptoms? What were his symptoms? Has he been stressed since you suspected he was pregnant? How old is he and does he smoke or drink? Do you have any questions for me or anything I should know before I examine him?"

Stuart looked they Beta Cyborg chose to be their doctor. He didn't feel any threaten by him, which was good. He seemed a lot professional, what they really needed now as Murdoc was losing weight and he was worried with that... He should be gaining.  

"Some months ago... Er... He run out of blockers and had his first heat in years, so we bonded in this heat and repeated the process in the second." He explained softly "He started hurling, crying for no reason, being emotive, hungrier and his second heat decreased in number of days and intensity. I started feeling something strong in our bond too." He didn't know any other symptoms  

"And yeah he had been stressed a couple of times since that happened..." he looked down "We had an issue with an Alpha trying to break our bond and steal him from me... Since male Omegas are rare and all that... So he got a bit scared and stressed when the bond was almost broken I can tell you. He got really weak but had been resting ever since.." he couldn't explain all that happened to the doctor really.  

"He's 44..." he whispered again knowing this was a horrible age to get pregnant "And he used to do both since he was really young, but he quit drinking and smoking since we bonded, so a bit before we found out he was pregnant." He quickly added.... Stuart was feeling even guiltier as the time passed. He couldn't let Murdoc get pregnant, that was insane! He should have used protection...

"Well I want to know the risks... For him and for the baby going forward with the pregnancy at his age and not being healthy... Odds of an abortion... He used blockers for years since his first heat and never was bonded with anyone so... I'm his first Alpha." He swallowed hard, that was a lot of responsibility "so I want to take care of him no matter what." He frowned sounding confident.

Dr. Jeffries listened intently to 2D's answers, taking a ton of notes as he spoke. "So he was on his blockers for a while until a couple of months ago... Depending on how long his heats must have been pretty intense. No wonder you felt the need to bond with him immediately..." he said. He chuckled when 2D mentioned the symptoms.  

"Mr. Pott. What you just described are normal pregnancy symptoms. His heats will stop completely, he's having a radical change in his hormones, so he will be very emotional. His moods and behavior will change drastically from one moment to the next, for example, he may be fine one moment then start crying over the littlest thing. Don't be alarmed. He'll probably get cravings. You said he's throwing up? That's normal too. He's experiencing morning sickness. The stress of everything will attribute to the weight loss." He wrote down most of this for 2D.  

"i'll give him a bag or two of fluids to help him out. He will be a little tired these first few weeks, that's normal. If you're worried something’s wrong, give me a collar. Your Cyborg paid me enough to stay here for Murdoc's pregnancy." He smiled and nodded to Cyborg who nodded back.  

"The strong bond you feel is common, you should be feeling the baby. It'll get stronger as it grows and you'll even be able to get certain feelings from the kid or kids if he's having twins." He smiled but then frowned at 2D wanting to know the risks.

"Well... His risks for being this old is he can spontaneously abort... That will be quite painful... If he stopped smoking and drinking, he should be fine. If he'd done it his whole life the baby might come out a little underweight but that's low risk. The best thing to do is keep his stress levels as low as possible from now on. If he gets too stressed his body may try to abort the fetus. You said another Alpha tried to bond with him? But he rejected it? I'll definitely need to examine him to make sure he hasn't already, um, lost the child. I'm assuming he didn't if he's still showing signs but that's usually a lot of stress on an Omega and he's lucky to be alive. I'll have to examine him completely as is but it's always good to double check everything. You've done good work Mr. Pott. Anything else you need to know right now or I should know before we head in to examine him?" The doctor asked.

Stuart nodded to his answers blushing a bit to the part of immediate bond. It felt so right at the time Stuart didn't even think.. But he didn't regret either. "Can he be nauseated ‘cuz of my smell? I noticed his smell changed a lot too... Its sweeter" he blushed a bit explaining this. He nodded to his changes of behavior and cravings. He would have to deal with that the best he could eventually. Murdoc had already changed a lot the past few days. He had food desires and cried over nothing. Stuart was being really patient with that.  

Stuart's eyes widened. Whole pregnancy? That seemed a lot "9 months like female Omegas?" He asked softly. He wouldn't mind... The doctor didn't seem threatening and was there to help only. "Will you make the deliver too?" He asked curiously if he would be there till the moment the baby came. He looked at Cyborg with a smile... He was thankful for her care so much about his Omega.  

He blushed even more noticing he would be able to feel the kid. He never felt anything like that and he could immediately feel how love for Murdoc was growing inside him. He could almost touch those emotions. It was all too overwhelming. He wondered if Murdoc could feel the kid like this too. He never thought he would have that kind of happiness in life. Not with Murdoc at least. His heart raced thinking about twins and his eyes watered a bit... It would be totally a shock.  

He listened to his last words and nodded, feeling terrified after all that stress Murdoc had already lost the baby.... That was something it hurt even to think about it. It couldn’t happen... Murdoc would be ruined and traumatized for life... And the Captain would have definitely won. "What are the differences between male and female Omega pregnancies? Do I have to take any other type of care with him? I swear those are the last questions before you examine him..." He smiled to the doctor, his hands trembling and his face pale.

"And I don't think Murdoc EVER went to a doctor in his whole life.. As he was an Omega who was abandoned by his mother and his father... Well he wasn't the best Alpha... Can I join him and be there with him while you examine Murdoc?" He asked hesitantly as he thought Murdoc could panic with the doctor touching him after what happened with that Alpha.... That PTSD thing Cyborg mentioned. And of course He wanted to take part on whole process like a good father.

The doctor thought about his question. "Usually an Alpha's smell to an Omega helps nausea so if he's getting sick from it let me know." He chuckled to his comment about it being sweeter. "Yeah, it tends to get sweeter when they're pregnant. They think it's the bodies way of drawing the Alpha closer during those months."  

"Yup, he'll be like that for 9 months and I’ll be here. I was originally going to just fly in monthly, but your Cyborg here was scared that if something happened I wouldn't be here on time... I am curious... When it comes time to deliver... Do we do it here or take him to a hospital? It's your call boss. I can make the delivery here, but if something happens I won't be able to do much..."

"There isn't a whole lot between male and female Omegas... Male Omegas anatomy wise are a bit different, but males generally have a higher success rate of getting pregnant and tend to have a lower mortality rate. And please, ask all the questions you want. The more knowledge the better. You're much more attentive to your Omega than most Alphas so that's refreshing to see. One thing I warn Alphas about with male Omegas is they tend to have issues adjusting to the change they're going through. There are higher rates of depression and even suicide in male Omegas so just beware of Murdoc being in a depressed mood for longer than say a few days. I'll also be giving you prenatal vitamins to give him and some medications to help with a few other issues." He said writing more things down.  

"You're asking me if you can be present for your Omega's exam?" He chuckled again. "Of course Stuart. You ARE the Alpha. Alphas are generally in charge of their Omegas healthcare... And you said he's never been to a doctor? I suppose that makes sense, especially if he's unregistered.... Hmm... Okay. Let’s go in and wake Murdoc up. Would you mind? You can wake him up and let him know what’s going on and introduce me so we don't scare him." He said, grabbing his doctor’s bag.

Stuart thought for a second "Well we're really far from any land so... We will be able to do the delivery in a hospital if he would wait the ride till there... Maybe we can do it here... I’ll just need Cyborg to plan this correctly" he thought for a second... Maybe was better Cyborg making some room for him to deliver than going somewhere far... Stuart was really scared after that Alpha tried to steal him. He wanted somewhere private for that moment.  

Stuart smiled to him saying he was attentive. He was trying his best even being slow and a bit dense. He thought he was doing a decent work at least. And the Beta was just too polite. He nodded to his vitamins and medications... Anything he would help Murdoc with. Even depression.

Stuart nodded to him relieved he could join them during the exam... He entered the room to wake him up. He leaned closer him softly and placed a hand on his shoulder "Muds... Wake up please... The doctor is here to see you..." he said softly not to scare him. "He needs to examine you to see the baby..."

Murdoc was sleeping and sighed deeply as he woke up slowly. It didn't register with him what 2D said at first. He blinked his heavy eyelids open slowly. He looked up at 2D then he noticed the man standing by the door. He suddenly began to panic. He kicked his sheets off and backed up against the head of the bed making himself as small as possible, watching him closely.  

"What the fuck!? Who is that!?" He yelled, looking at 2D, his eyes widened with worry. The man slowly came up, smiling reassuringly.

"Murdoc. I'm Dr. Jefferies. I'm just here to examine you and the baby okay? I'm going to be your primary care physician for this pregnancy okay? I'm here for you and you only." He said, looking at 2D for a second for some help. They needed to calm him down.

Stuart noticed how Murdoc reacted to him, already expecting it really. He looked at the doctor with an apologetic look... He didn't mean his Omega to be rude but he couldn't help... Murdoc had been through a lot. And this wasn't the right time for punishments. He needed to deal with his PTSD.

He sat down on the bed and looked at the Satanist panicking making himself small. It was a really heartbreaking scene after all he had been through.  

"Muds my love..." he said with the most soothing and calm voice he could. "The doctor is here to help, he's a Beta and Cyborg hired him to help take care of you while you're pregnant till the day of the delivery he will be in the island okay?" He said with a soft smile and grabbed his hand caressing it.  

"Please trust me, no one will hurt you okay? We just need to see if our little girl is okay..." he caressed the side of his face sending him loving vibes to calm him down as Murdoc was really nervous "we're all here for you."

Murdoc was shaking slightly and he moved into 2D's touch as he placed his hand on his face. He slowly began to calm down, his eyes flitting to the man and back to 2D. He could tell the man was a Beta by his scent and that helped 2D relax some more. He nodded to 2D and moved closer to 2D. He still kept his eyes on the doctor.  

The doctor smiled reassuringly at Murdoc. "I'm gonna take some vitals and do a full body exam. I just want to make sure you're healthy okay? I also want to make sure the baby is healthy." He smiled and said to him in a soothing manner. He looked at 2D.  

"Would you want to sit with your back against the headboard of the bed and Murdoc can sit between your legs and lean back on you while I do the exam? I think this will be the most calming for him."

Stuart just nodded to his suggestion. He was the doctor and probably knew better what to do in a situation like this to calm a desperate Omega.

He slowly placed himself in the position with Murdoc between his legs. He wrapped his arms around him protectively and kissed his neck inhaling his sweet scent. He leaned Murdoc closer him, the Satanist laying on him.  

"Just relax everything will be okay..." he whispered by his ear and smiled looking at the doctor selling him he could go further. He grabbed Murdoc's hand reassuringly "I'm here with you." He kissed his neck again..

Murdoc let 2D move him around, his touching and positive vibes were calming him down. He still watched the doctor like a lion and backed up completely against 2D. He was still slightly nervous but he would trust him if 2D said so.  

The doctor smiled and set his bag down. He then sat down next to Murdoc and put on some medical gloves. Then he went to work checking all of Murdoc's vitals. He even drew blood that he would send off to a lab under a different name. He told 2D he would also order some medical equipment so they could ultrasound later in the pregnancy, plus get a few other things.  

He eventually moved to examine Murdoc groin area, which Murdoc didn't like at all but he understood why. He held onto 2D tightly and turned his head and closed his eyes. The doc was eventually done and smiled at them.  

"Well... You definitely are pregnant. Congratulations! I'll send the blood work in and we'll get the info back in about a week. Murdoc, I'm going to put an IV in you to give you some nutrients and fluids. You are a bit underweight and we need you a little heavier okay? I'll also give you something for the nausea. After that you can sleep." He said, laughing as Murdoc yawned for the hundredth time this exam.  

"Do either of you have any questions so far?" He asked. Murdoc hesitated before shaking his head slowly. He was still in a bit of shock over the whole thing.

Stuart watched carefully each movement of the doctor towards Murdoc. He was curious and excited about it. He stood there soothingly rubbing Murdoc's arms and kissing him from time to time. He was happy his Omega was being taken care. All he wanted for Murdoc was care and protection. He deserved.

When Murdoc turned to him when the doctor went to his groin, he just held him even tighter and kissed him multiple times to reassure him. His eyes shone and his smile widened once he said he was really pregnant. He took a deep breath "When we will be able to know the sex of the baby?" He asked curiously.

He nodded to his advices after still on cloud nine with those news. He shook his head slowly to him, too speechless to react, his hands were shaking and he was breathing rapidly.  

"Can we be... A moment alone?" He whispered calmly looking at the doctor. He felt shaken and emotional at that moment and he wanted just some moments alone with his Omega. He felt Murdoc could say something he wouldn't be comfortable in the doctors presence.

The doctor smiled, "About 4 months. I'll have the ultrasound machine here by then and we can check. Do you want to know or have it be a surprise?" He asked, looking between Murdoc and 2D.  

"Sure. When you're ready, I’ll hook Murdoc to the IV and we'll be set." He smiled reassuringly. He grabbed his bag and walked out, closing the door. Murdoc fully relaxed when the door was closed. He was still holding onto 2D tightly.

Stuart watched him go and held onto Murdoc tightly. He buried his face on his chest and inhaled his scent while his eyes tear up. He was holding back those tears of relieve since after the doctor said Murdoc could have lost the baby. He was so glad he didn't.  

He sobbed softly on his shoulder and placed Murdoc turned to face him still holding him tight, crying silently. He couldn't believe it was true... Only now he could definitely believe. He bonded with his very own Omega and he was waiting a kid of him. From the singer, someone who thought he would never have the chance to have a kid.

He sniffled and placed a hand on his stomach softly caressing the area. He could feel the bond stronger, he could feel the love, and he could feel himself scared as well but just a bit. It was just everything new to him too. Thrilling yet amazing. It was like he always wanted this sensation in his life. Always looked for it and the right person was right there on his side all this time. His best mate.  

He lifted his head and touched his face with a smile. "Y-you want it to be a surprise, Muds...?" He whispered to him and sniffled. He was trying hard to fight back tears but he was just so happy he would have his own family now.... With someone who needed the most a family. Who had suffered enough in his life and never discovered true love.

Stuart felt blessed he had the chance to show Murdoc how it felt to be loved. He deserved another chance in His life not to repeat what his own parents did.

Murdoc held onto 2D but he wasn't sure he was feeling the same emotions as him. He was scared. He was scared he'd ruin this child’s life just like his dad ruined his. What if it was an Omega? What if it was born with a birth defect because he grew up doing nothing but drugs and alcohol? He couldn't stop thoughts like this from circling around in his head. He held onto 2D tighter and started shaking, tears running down his face.  

"I can't be a good parent..." he sobbed into 2D's shoulder. "It doesn't matter the gender, I'm going to ruin it either way! What if it's an Omega? What if it's a boy Omega?" He said between more sobs. He was starting to shake violently.

Stuart noticed he was crying but not for the same reasons as the singer. He immediately controlled himself. "Hey... Don't..." He whispered and held him.  

"I know you’re scared but don't tell those things about yourself Muds..." He rubbed his back when he started shaking violently trying to calm him down and feeling his distress through the bond "you won't ruin anything Mu’doc... We're in this together love... It's... It's our chance to make everything different... Me and you..." He sniffled  

"Stop telling lies of course you'll be a good parent... You love her don't you? So please..." He said in a lower whisper "Please don't give up.... No matter Omega Beta or Alpha.... Boy or girl... It's a piece of us. The result of our love Mu’doc..." He sobbed "I love you, I love her... No matter what... Ill protect you both with my life I swear." He said firmly but in the back of his head a voice kept telling him how Murdoc failed with Noodle and now she was dead... He really could fail with this baby too. But he decided to ignore those bad thoughts and focus In positive ones.  

"You're... Not your father." He stated.

Murdoc listened to 2D, crying into his shoulder as he held onto him tightly. He nodded and turned his face into 2D's neck. He smelled his scent and tried to calm down. 2D was right, he needed to keep going, for them, for the baby. That was his job now.  

He spent the next few moments silently crying, trying to sort himself out emotionally. He was also partially shocked he was even pregnant, especially after all that happened recently.  

"What if all the stress hurt the baby?" He finally whispered after a while. He had to ask, maybe 2D knew, maybe he didn't. "I tried... I tried to keep him off me an-and he hit me..  What if it hurt the baby?" He wasn't sobbing, but his eyes still remained a bit watery and he shook gently still.

Stuart looked at him and his heart broke. His anger boiled a bit again thinking about the Captain and what he did knowing he was pregnant. He decided to do something he heard his father did with his mother when she was pregnant.  

He laid Murdoc down on the bed, more pillows behind him. He stood silently not really answering him. He looked deeply into his eyes "trust me" he whispered and kissed his forehead wiping his tears and kissing his lips.  

Stuart rubbed one hand against the other and slowly lifted Murdoc's shirt till his chest. He kneeled on the floor and closed his eyes focusing all his energy in his hands. He frowned thinking about the bond and trying hard to feel the baby as the doctor said he would be able to.  

Soon he cracked a smile, he could feel a tiny thing pulsating through his own body. He could feel a second heartbeat. He tried hard sending healing and soothing vibes for the baby in his belly, trying to connect with her. He told how much he loved her already and how he loved her father.  

His father said he did this from time to time with his mother while she was pregnant. It helped healing the baby from stress or other problems. Giving him some strength from an Alpha. He felt his own energy draining and going to Murdoc's body, making the area warmer.  

He stopped after a while when he felt weaker and looked at Murdoc with a soft smile panting " he didn’t hurt her. She's safe, you're safe... No one will ever hurt you or our daughter ever again..." He promised and held his hand. He kissed it and mouthed an "I love you"

Murdoc watched 2D curiously as he laid him down and began concentrating. He could feel the area near his hands warming and sniffled, smiling a bit. He could feel the energy coming from 2D and he smiled wide.  

When 2D was done and he kissed him, Murdoc giggled and smiled wide, closing his eyes and he started crying a bit more, but happier this time. "Thank you D. I love you." He said holding 2D's hand and pulling it close. "Thank you for all you've done and not giving up on me." He said with a sobbing chuckle. He nuzzled his hand happily.

The doctor knocked on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt. We should probably get Murdoc on fluids soon... Is he ready?" He asked. Murdoc held onto 2D, still not fully comfortable with the Beta. He looked up at 2D.  

"Can you stay here with me? Can we watch a movie together?" He asked in a whisper. "Please..." he begged him. He knew 2D might be busy but he needed him now.

Stuart felt his heart flutter with joy hearing Murdoc's laughter. That was the most beautiful sound he made after his moans. He was so glad Murdoc was happier... All he could have asked for. He smiled and chuckled as well teary eyed.

He looked at the door and saw the doctor. He totally forgot him for a moment. He nodded to him. He then noticed how Murdoc clung to him and just smiled keeping him close. He looked like a scared child. It was cute yet sad too.

Stuart heard his begs and just nodded "But only if you behave and let the doctor put the fluid on you huh?" He joked a bit leaning closer and kissing his lips "all the movies you want, love. I'll start here as long as you please." He smiled to him.  

Hine knew that  in no time Murdoc would be sleeping and he would be able to do other things through the island while he left Murdoc resting. He turned to the doctor and nodded to him signaling Murdoc was ready.

The doctor nodded and walked to them after they were settled how they wanted to lay to watch the movie. Murdoc wasn't going to be able to move much with the IV in and he needed to do one or two bags.  

Murdoc laid next to 2D, snuggled up to him, his arm laying out to his side for the doctor to put the IV in. The doctor was able to put the IV in quickly and let them be. He then left and Cyborg showed him where he would be staying. It was one of the other many room the place had. Murdoc watched the movie with 2D, quickly falling asleep as predicted.

Stuart watched the doctor put the IV and Murdoc was soon sleeping. He seemed so calm, so at peace... The singer wanted him to always be like that. Safe and sound with their daughter.  

He left Murdoc sleeping and went out the room.to cook something for him to eat when Murdoc wake up. He knew Cyborg would be probably busy with the doctor so he chose to cook instead of letting her cook.  

Once in the kitchen he wondered what could possibly not make Murdoc nauseated and help him keep something in his stomach. He looked around and found some potatoes and veggies. It was perfect for a veggie soup. He smiled deciding what he would make for Murdoc. He needed to be quick... He couldn't let Murdoc alone much time.

Murdoc slept for a while, waking up to the DVD main menu they had been watching. He noticed 2D was gone and felt his heart begin to hurt. He looked around quickly, making sure there was no one else in the room.  

He was still extremely paranoid when he woke up by himself. He also felt like he saw the Captain from time to time out of the corner of his eye. It made him anxious often. He swallowed and blinked a few times. He looked at the IV that was hooked up to him. He could walk with that, it had wheels.  

He slowly sat up, grabbing hold of the stand for the IV. He walked out to the living room, looking for 2D. He faintly smelled something good. He sniffed the air a few times and followed it to the kitchen. There he found 2D making something.

Stuart was focused trying not to mess things up and change salt for sugar when he felt a sweet scent in the air. He smiled knowing to who it belonged. He turned around while cutting the veggies to see Murdoc coming.  

"Hey love already awake? Sorry I went out... I came here to cook something for you. Thought you'd be hungry.." He pointed to the table "how are you feeling? Did you rest? Please have a seat... I'll finish in some minutes. " he told him softly.

He opened the fridge and found some fruits, he smiled wide seeing them. "Hope you like soup..." He smiled grabbing some oranges for a juice.

Murdoc smiled to him when he turned around. "I like soup... I'm really hungry actually and I slept well... Doesn't take much for me to fall asleep now huh? I used to sleep like shit if I didn't drink..." he said, walking over to the table and sitting, bringing his IV stand along with him. He noticed now that when he walked he usually kept his hand on his stomach.  

"What made you decide to cook?" He asked. He had never seen 2D cook before. Actually 2D did a good job now of taking care of him, which was surprising, considering the kid used to hardly be able to take care of himself.  

"Where did you say you learned to do that thing from before? With your hands and stuff?" He asked as he leaned on the table. He moved his hands to the back of his neck, shivering as he felt the Captains bite mark.

Stuart was excited making the sound and the juice. He stopped to his question and chuckled turning to him with his face slightly red "you." He smiled. "Feed you... Doctor said you were losing weight due to stress... So no stress and gain weight are the goals now..." He said softly. "You need to eat for 2" he chuckled again.

"My... Father used to do this with my mother when she was pregnant of me.. Transfer a bit of his energy to her and me, the baby in the occasion." He smiled "it helped her stay calm and the baby's health...  She told me once that he still did it when she was stressed and I asked my father to teach me how to do on her as I am an Alpha as well.." He said placing the hot soup on a plate

. "So I learned how to transfer my energy to other person... But I never had the chance to try to do that with another Omega... Never thought I would ever have the chance to do it with another person that not my mother to be honest..." he offered him the soup and a spoon "You were my first." He said. He was so glad it worked.

Murdoc smiled as he listened to 2D. He looked at the soup then looked down at his stomach. "Please, for the love of god, let me eat something so you can grow..." he murmured and gently rubbed his stomach. He swallowed and looked at the soup. He hesitantly took the spoon and started eating slowly. He was so hungry and could have easily take the soup and sucked it down in seconds but he needed to wait a moment after each bite.  

After he felt he was safe he looked up at 2D. "Thank you... I think the baby likes it. Finally..." he chuckled and kept eating. After a bit he paused for a moment.  

"Do you think your parents would like me?" He asked him softly. His parents had wanted him to be with an Omega. Would it make a difference that he was a male Omega? What if he was old? He was giving him a kid... And bonded. That should count for something right?

Stuart chuckled when he talked to his belly. Murdoc was really accepting the idea of being pregnant much easier than Stuart thought he would. He wouldn’t be bothered if he puked all soup really, at least he had those fluids to help him out.  

Stuart blushed when he said the baby liked it.. He was glad another person liked his cooking, as Cyborg didn’t eat. He listened to his questions and for a moment, he forgot about this detail... His parents. He looked down.

"Well..." he thought for a moment "I really don’t know, and its not ‘cuz you're a male Omega... Actually my father would be surprised ‘cuz you're rare and he didn’t expect me even to bond at all, male or female..." he chuckled bitterly "So I guess they won’t mind but... " he looked at Murdoc "the problem was the accident... The kidnapping... All the other stuff we've been through that weren’t the best... Besides that, I don’t contact my parents is years... Since Gorillaz started... And tell them the first new is that I'm gonna have a baby with you of all people.. Will be shocking y’know?" he bit his lip unsure.

 "But I really don’t care... It's just a matter of status to my father... I know mom would be thrilled to have grandchild and I know I’ll have to tell them sometime..." he thought about Noodle for a moment... She was their first grandchild... And now the little girl Murdoc was carrying would be her... Sister? His heart ached, she would never have the chance to meet her little sister. He thought about showing the kid to the press and all that... If they ever left that cursed island. Too many details and she wasn’t even born yet. He forgot for a moment they were famous and known everywhere

"You... Don’t have any family for me to meet, right?" he tried to change the subject when he thought about Noodle . He didn’t want to cry more or make Murdoc upset with what happened. Russel would be happy for them too? He didn’t know... But the guitarist definitely will. He tried to distract himself by serving Murdoc a glass of juice.

Murdoc nodded slowly. He'd forgotten about all that. He'd hardly talked to them when that whole thing had happened though. He'd grab 2D and leave when he had to watch him during his coma.  

"Do you think they'd be pissed an Omega did that to their son?" He shivered at the thought. An Omega wouldn't have been able to drive around like that with other Alphas in the first place, but if it'd been revealed that an Omega had damaged and Alpha like that... Murdoc would have easily been sentenced to death possibly. Instead, as an Alpha, that just had him watch 2D. He shook his head at how unfair the justice system was.  

He figured 2D's dad, from the sound of it, wouldn't mind him being with a male Omega. It was being with Murdoc... He wondered how his mother would be. He was snapped out of his thoughts by 2D's question.  

"Huh? Oh... Family... No. My fathers in Stoke somewhere I'm sure as is my brother..." Murdoc ate a little more soup. He hadn't talked to them in years. If they saw he had a kid... They'd probably call him a whore or worthless.  

"They're both Alphas. Alphas who weren't thrilled to have an Omega as a family member..." he whispered.

Stuart didn't expect him to remember that detail.. Their parents didn't know he was an Omega. "Maybe my father would be pissed...." He was a bit too proud of being an Alpha and that Murdoc lied. "My mother wouldn’t mind..." he thought "would you like to visit them when she's born?" He asked hesitantly... Maybe Murdoc wouldn't be interested in going.... Just allowing Stuart and the girl? Who knew...

He listened about his family... It didn't sound like a good idea showing then their kid. He looked at him fondly. Stuart and the kid were his family now, just them and Cyborg..  "Have you thought about names yet...?" He changed the family subject quickly feeling Murdoc wasn't comfortable with it and he couldn’t get stressed.

Murdoc shrugged. "Maybe... I guess you can always call them first to sort of gage their reaction... Maybe they'll be happier knowing you put me in my place." He said bitterly. He knew how Alphas thought and 2D's dad didn't seem much different. He began quietly seething to himself when 2D's name question snapped him out of his thoughts.  

"Names? I dunno. I like Alex maybe... Boy or girl would work for that name... What about you?" He hadn't really thought of names. He was still a bit in shock over the thought of being pregnant. He still only partially believed it. Maybe when more of a bump started showing. More physical evidence.

Stuart nodded to him. Maybe he would do it once the album was released and they left this island... If this ever happens. Or after she's born, who knows?  

For him it wasn't a matter of putting in place... But that seemed something his father would be happy to know the guy who lied about being an Alpha and running over his son now being his Omega. It seemed like a good "revenge" or something.  

Stuart smiled to his suggestion... Alex sounded good for both sexes even feeling it would be a girl. He could totally feel it. "I haven't thought about it really..." He chuckled nervously "I didn't think you'd accept so quick..." He confessed grabbing a glass of juice for himself feeling his throat suddenly dry. "Alex sounds good for me" he smiled softly. "We can think about this together... How are you feeling about all this?" He looked at him while he ate his soup.

Murdoc shrugged. "I... Dunno if I’ve accepted it really though..." he looked up at 2D. I talk to it, I know it's there but it doesn't seem real... You know? I don't think it's hit me yet... " he said quietly looking down at his food. He felt awful for not recognizing the child in him yet. He got teary eyed.  

"See? I'm already horrible... I can't feel it... Why can't I feel it? I see you feeling the bond and I don't feel anything... It just makes me throw up and emotional." He said, sniffling and beginning to cry. He didn't know if Omegas could even feel the baby like an Alpha might but he still felt horrible.

Stuart nodded to him... Maybe when he was able to make the ultrasound and hear it's heart would sound a bit more real.  

Stuart noticed him teary eyed and crying. He felt his heart breaking at this sight. He stood up quickly and leaned closer him. "Muds no..." He whispered and turned the chair to the side wiping his tears.  

"It's okay if you don't feel it... Maybe it's too early for you..." he smiled and kissed his forehead kneeling in front of him. "Look we've never been through this before..  So don't be so hard on yourself. The doctor said it's okay and I can feel she's fine... So don't worry please.. " He whispered to him.  

"You're not horrible, love. Nothing about our daughter is horrible..."  He told him softly and hugged the crying bassist. He wondered if she would like music like her fathers. Who knows would be born with a beautiful voice to make Murdoc in love?

 "I promise you'll feel her and will be the most amazing sensation you ever felt in your life..." He whispered by his ear. He needed to give him hope. He rubbed his back and stood there waiting Murdoc calm down.

 "I’ll take care of you both... So please don't cry okay...? I love you..." He whispered softly noticing how Murdoc was emotional. It was a signal he cared and felt something for the baby. He wouldn't be so worried if he was horrible and didn't feel a thing. That was a prove.

Murdoc sniffled and nodded. He understood what 2D was saying. "I'm sorry... I don't know why the hell I'm crying..." he wiped his eyes and sighed. He looked back up ay 2D.  

"Thank you... For putting up with me and everything. I know it's not easy..." he whispered. He hugged 2D close to him and kissed his neck as he buried his face into it. "I love you." He whispered as he did. "I can't believe you chose me to bond with. I'm a mess." He chuckled.

Stuart looked at him "hormones Muds.. Your body is going through changes.. The doctor said it's normal too... You'll be sensitive and emotive for the next months crying over anything...It's normal so don't be mad at yourself." He said softly.

He smiled even more hugging him with his face on his neck "no one ever said it was gonna be easy, Muds this is my first time too..." He chuckled "and you're the most beautiful mess I’ve ever seen huh?" He slowly broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "You and our pretty little mess" he pointed to his belly and chuckled.  

He looked at him more seriously... "I don't regret bonding with you... And I don't regret getting you pregnant.... If you Really wanna know..." He said honestly not knowing what Murdoc felt about all that. "I'm sure of what I want, love." He winked to him and went back to his place "now please eat... You're not even in the half of the bowl" he pointed at it, meaning the words... Even with the IV he needed to eat.

Murdoc gave him a soft smile then looked at his food. Since the baby wasn't letting him eat, he'd definitely gotten smaller and he already felt full. He looked at 2D.  

"Can I save the rest? I'm full already... Which is the first time he was able to say that in like the last week." He chuckled and put his hand on his stomach.  

"Can I go for a walk when this IV is out?" He asked as he turned his head to look out the window. "Do you wanna walk with me?" He asked, smiling at him. He was tired of lying around and sleeping. He was still tired but the food gave him a small boost of energy.

Stuart smiled to him softly and stood up to grab his bowl. He wouldn't force him to eat and Murdoc would end up puking. He nodded to him placing it back into the fridge.  

"Of course we can... Want to walk around the island? Go into the water? Watch the sunset with me?" He offered blushing and turning to him with a small smile. Without pirates, he felt much safer to do it. Stuart wanted to be a bit romantic too... Murdoc wasn't just his Omega, He was his lover too. Were they really a couple? Sometimes Stuart couldn't believe they were together for real.... But after saving his life, that was a true proof of what he felt.  

He wanted to be with Murdoc for the rest of his life, with or without bond, with or without a son, he needed and loved Murdoc. He was his family now and deserved to be surrounded with care and happiness after a life of suffering. He couldn't let him alone now. The most terrifying moment of their lives after Noodle died.  

Maybe this kid would be a good thing for them overcome the incident... Moreover, try again doing things differently. Or maybe not, being a constant reminder they wanted to ruin everything again with a different human being, not satisfied in just ruining Noodle s life, the girl who was so special for them a gift that came to complete the band and their lives.

Murdoc was surprised 2D was going to let him walk around after what happened last time. Granted they don't have THOSE pirates to worry about, but there were plenty others. Noodle was on guard duty so she should be able to alert them if someone was coming. Murdoc smiled at 2D wide.  

"Really? You wanna do that with me?" He asked. He was actually surprised at how nurturing and patient 2D was being. He was sweet but he also saw Omegas as inferior and most Alphas treated their Omegas like a prized dog. In addition, when they were pregnant, they cared more about keeping the children healthy. They did keep the Omega happy and healthy but it was all for the child in the end.

Stuart smiled back seeing how Murdoc seemed excited. That face that he wanted plastered on the Satanist, always a happy face. He nodded to him.  

"Of course, Muds.. I think a bit of sun can be really good for your health and vitamin D... What was the last time you felt the sun against your skin huh?" he asked with a smile and sat in front of him waiting for the IV finish. Probably the last time was when they were kidnapped by the Captain... After that all Murdoc did was sleeping and puking inside.  

 "Plus, I think it can be good for the baby too... Staying here all day and laying down doesn’t seem the best...." he smiled softly. "I just want to see you happy and if walking is your desire, fine for me..." he chuckled. He knew Murdoc would have desires and he needed to help him with his depression if it appeared.  

It didn’t seem any harm going for a walk. Cyborg would protect them even if Murdoc wasn’t wearing a collar anymore. He needed to deal with his PTSD and facing a reality different from the one they lived inside the building in Plastic Beach seemed a good idea for that.

Murdoc nodded and waited till the IV was finished. Then he took it out and brought it back to his room. He took off his sweats and shirt and put on some jeans, a clean shirt, and boots. He was beginning to feel normal again. His pants fit a little looser, which was a first but he just used a belt.  

He walked out to where 2D was and opened his arms out. "Do I look better?" He asked, laughing slightly. He still felt a bit weak but he was tired of lying around. "So..." he started as he walked to 2D. "You taking me on a date then?" He figured that's what this was because that's what it sounded like.  

"I feel like we did this all in the wrong order." He chuckled. He hadn't been on a date with 2D at all and yet they were bonded and already expecting. He supposed that was bound to happen if they were stuck on this island together.

Stuart finished cleaning the dishes while he waited for Murdoc and once he asked if he looked better the singer just smiled. "You look fantastic mate..." He joked laughing for him. His face went red for a moment. It was a date... Sort of one. He nodded and forced a smile.

He leaned closer the Satanist "oh did we?" He asked joking "My name is Stu pot, I don't in a famous band, I'm an Alpha... Nice to meet you... You come here often?" He laughed even more with his joke. They really started this the wrong way... But that wasn’t that bad.. It was just a detail. He grabbed his hand and went outside with him. "I think running over me with a car is really the wrong order love..." He told him softly opening the front door and facing the beach.

Murdoc laughed with his joke. He sort of stopped when 2D grabbed his hand to walk with. He usually didn't walk holding hands, he supposed he didn't need to be embarrassed, they were the only ones on the island. He relaxed a little and walked with him.  

"Nah, running you over with my car was the perfect start for a band. Everything else was slightly screwy, yeah? We had a bit of a rough start..." he said, remembering how 2D had jumped him, bonded with him right away, then punished him a few times... He shuddered. He pushed those thoughts away.

Stuart noticed him stopping once he grabbed his hand. Wasn’t that a date? He wanted it to be perfect as one... Even if they were the only two people in that island in the moment. He smiled to him softly once he relaxed.  

He chuckled to his statements. "Well, do you regret all that happened between us?" he said while walking feeling Murdoc shuddering. It was still a bit warm, the sun would set in a couple of minutes.. They could enjoy at least a bit how the horizon was turning different colors. Orange purple pink would paint the sky and it would be beautiful for a date..

. "Is this our first official date?" he chuckled thinking about it. "At least I think it is after officially pregnant..." he laughed more squeezing his hand.

Murdoc thought about it. "I... No... I guess I don't regret it happening. I regret how it happened. I wish there hadn't been so much pain I guess." He said looking down. "Learning that I was inferior to you wasn't exactly a walk in the park either." He mumbled. He was suddenly feeling confrontational and he hated that. 2D was trying to show him a nice time.  

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm... I dunno, these damn hormones. I feel so bloody unbalance I don't mean to cause a problem. This is nice. Really." He said, looking up at 2D, smiling. He felt like he would be bringing issues like that up often and he wanted to kick himself.

Stuart looked down too... It was exactly what he had to do to put Murdoc in his place.. But it wasn’t right bad was? He seemed happy now... Healthier and took care of... If he kept reluctant the way he was they wouldn’t be together and happy like this right?  

"It’s okay love... You... Need to feel able to talk to me about your issues..." he told him seriously "I'm your Alpha but I'm here to hear you and care about you and how you feel okay? Don’t hesitate to talk to me..." he caressed his hand, Murdoc was inferior, but that didn’t mean the wouldn’t be taken seriously. He was a human being like he told Andrew that time.  

Stuart looked for a spot with less trash where they could have a nice view of the sunset, but Murdoc's works keep running through his head. He hoped he was enjoying that moment with him. "and yeah... Our beginning wasn’t the easiest one... But I'm glad it worked out right... I wouldn’t have abandoned you.. Even if we didn’t have bonded and you didn’t have run out blockers..." he looked at him. "I really like you Mu’doc... Even when i thought you were an Alpha I already liked you."

They eventually sat on a spot to watch the sunset, Murdoc sat there, rigid for a moment till he eventually leaned over and rest his head on 2D's. He sighed and nuzzled his cheek into his shoulder.  

"You're right.... I'm glad we're here now." He said, smiling. He was happy ro feel the warmth of the setting sun on his face and smell the salt of the ocean. He could have done much worse than 2D. He could have been stuck with the Captain, wishing he was dead. And 2D actually was pretty nurturing and caring of Murdoc. He would work on the whole inferior view he had over time.  

"Are you really happy with me? You don't want any other Omegas?" He asked quietly, holding onto 2D's hand still. 2D didn't actually have to tell him anything either, he could just tell him to mind his own business. Murdoc swallowed, he couldn't even imagine 2D saying that.

Stuart liked the spot they picked to see the sunset. It was calming and warm. He was looking at the sky with his blurry vision enjoying the spectacle he had in front of him while the colors reflected his eyes without sclera when Murdoc leaned closer making him smile.  

Stuart was quick to grab him and put him in the middle of his legs, in his lap and hold him closer kissing his face. Murdoc was so light it was easy moving him around like this. "I'm so glad you allowed me to be your Alpha..." he whispered to him looking into his eyes.  

"And no... I don’t want any other Omega, I don’t need any... I just want you... Believe me." he said softly. "You make me really happy... And... You have no idea how i was scared of losing you when the Captain took you away..." he said with his eyes full of hurt and fear. He could have died to protect Murdoc, their bond was really strong since the first moment he felt it.  

He placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you." he whispered. "Are you happy with me?" he asked back hesitantly, scared Murdoc would say no after the punishments and the experience of almost death he had with the Captain as Stuart didn’t reach there on time. "Am I... Still you're medicine when I'm close to you?" he chuckled softly.

Murdoc gave a surprised yelp when 2D grabbed him and placed him in his lap and started giggling as he kissed his face. He looked up noticing how gorgeous 2D's eyes looked reflecting the sunset. He felt his heart flutter a bit, which was odd since he hadn't felt that before.  

He listened to everything 2D said, feeling better as he reassured him. When he said he loved him he swallowed nervously and smiled while nodding. "Yes... I am. I... Love you too." He said a little embarrassed. He wasn't the type to say feelings and get love from anyone. It was a giddy and exciting experience for him.  

He laughed when he said the verse from his song. He nodded and rested his head on 2D's shoulder, turning to watch the sunset with him. After a moment, he said quietly. "I am glad you're my Alpha... Thank you for coming back to me, willingly or not." He chuckled softly.

Stuart watched the sunset silently with him. He felt calm and warm inside with Murdoc in his lap. Finally at peace when everything was settling down inside him... He would be a parent soon... With his best friend. He was glad for what happened in Plastic Beach.  

For a moment he reflected about all that happened in the last few days... Since El Mañana. It seemed like a big mess that ended up in a beautiful sweet thing. So it was worth everything.  

"Muds..."he whispered still looking forward "If... You lose the baby, for... Any reason, stress, spontaneous abortion..." he looked at him "Would you still be with me...?" he asked hesitantly... It was still a possibility. The worst one but... They had already lost a daughter, Noodle ... So it wouldn’t be the first time to hurt.

Murdoc was watching the water when he heard 2D ask that question. He was a little shocked by it honestly. He looked back at him after a moment. He was a little worried about what 2D would think about his answer. He swallowed and began.  

"Um... No... Actually. I don't know why you would think that. I can always make another right?" He said. It sounded cold, but he honestly wasn't attached to the child yet. Should he be more worried about it if he lost it? He was beginning to feel horrible again. "Does that... Make me a bad parent?" He whispered. Plus it's not like he had a choice. He was 2D's Omega. He couldn't just leave, even if he wanted.  

"Would you... Want to leave me?" He asked. It would kind of be Murdoc's fault... He shouldn't be so stressed right? He should be more caring and kind to his body and the baby, but he just couldn't feel it yet. Would 2D hate him if he somehow accidentally lost the kid?

Stuart shook his head. "No..." his answer was really cold... "I don’t.. See you like a child's factory Muds... Just ‘cuz your body is able to procreate and mine isn’t... Doesn’t mean that I’ll only be with you if you give me a son..." he explained softly caressing his stomach. He loved his Omega... It wasn’t a matter of kids only. They were alone and happy before knowing Murdoc was pregnant so...  

He looked at him "No, Muds... I wouldn’t." he said seriously "I would never leave you in a moment like that... And I wouldn’t blame you if that happened too..." he couldn’t let Murdoc alone if he go through a horrible thing like losing a kid. "You’re my Omega... I need to take care of you no matter what..."

Silently he grabbed the Satanist's hand and placed under his on his stomach. He closed his eyes and focused again into feeling their kid. He focused hard sending good and soothing vibes. He hoped Murdoc could at least feel a bit of her inside him just for a moment. He would help him for that... Try to give Murdoc a chance to feel what he felt... It was so unfair only the singer was able to feel it...

Murdoc was relieved to hear his answer. 2D held most of the power in their relationship, for now, so he hating Murdoc could wind up torturous for him. All the horror stories he'd heard as a kid made him shiver in slight fear.  

He was brought out of his thoughts by 2D grabbing his hand and putting it on his belly under his. He felt the positive vibes and emotions 2D was sending to him... To the child... But he still couldn't feel it. He frowned and felt his heart ache ever so slightly. He turned to look up at 2D slightly, smiling softly.  

"It’s okay... Thanks anyways love. I still don't feel it... Maybe I just need it to grow more, you know?" Or maybe it’s punishing me for letting myself get hurt before. He thought before quickly pushing that toxic thought away. He brought 2D's hand up and kissed it. "It was a good effort." He said.

Stuart looked at him sadly but tried to smiled to him "I'm sorry..." he whispered looking to the sunset again. He felt really sorry and sad for his Omega... He was the one pregnant and couldn’t feel it? Why? This was so unfair... At least Stuart could feel her and tell Murdoc how she was.  

He stood there silently a bit disappointed with himself as an Alpha feeling he was failing just looking at the waves as they crashed. He rubbed soothing circles on his stomach softly feeling a deep sorrow inside him. He was scared Murdoc would never be able to feel it for some reason.. Was he rejecting her or just not acknowledging?

Murdoc smiled at him, but could feel how 2D was saddened by Murdoc not feeling the kid. This, in turn, made Murdoc feel like a failure again. Maybe he could ask the doctor about it. Maybe it wasn't just him... Hopefully.  

He watched as the sun finally set behind the horizon and the stars started to peak out slowly, ready to finally shine on their own in the darkness. Murdoc looked up at the stars, lying back on 2D. He always felt better when he looked up at them.  

"When I was a kid I used to hide on the roof of the house. I'd spend the night looking up at the stars and imagining another world out there. One where I wasn't an Omega..." he said. He eventually sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't a kid anymore. He needed to face facts. He was an Omega, he was bonded, and now he was pregnant.

Stuart was taken off his sadness when Murdoc talked to him. He listened to him and noticed the stars above.... It was a beautiful night undeniably.  

"What did you imagined love? How was this world?" He wrapped his arms around him when he leaned on him. "Tell me, Muds..." He whispered by his ear watching the stars with him... He never imagined Murdoc was into those kind of things. He had the image of a tiny Murdoc alone on the roof, he smiled at it.  Am innocent child, just like the one he carried in his belly.

Murdoc smiled and chuckled to his question. He'd never told anyone this before. "Well... It was a world where I wasn't an Omega and I was the leader of a band... I always imagined I could sing too. I tried for the longest time, but it never stuck...." he sighed. He hadn't thought much ahead as a child. Just being a rock star.  

"I did use to sing in my old band... Had a lot of girls and some guys too..." he chuckled. "I'd like to see the looks on their faces if they found out they were fucked by an Omega." He grinned evilly up at the sky. He liked the idea of showing a few Alphas up... He wondered if he'd ever get the chance again. If him and 2D went out in public if they ever left this island, how would it be?

"If we ever leave this beach... Are you going to treat me differently? What if we make a band again? Are you..." gonna make me wear a collar in public? He couldn't say it out loud.

Stuart nodded to him. It sounded like a dream for him. And he had hear Murdoc singing just a bit in the past... It didn't sound that awful but his voice was definitely better.  

Stuart thought about his question for a moment. "No I won't... But people will know you're taken and that we have a child... This is the least we have to tell everyone, ‘cuz I don't want other Alphas around you..." He said sternly "and you'll definitely go back to use blockers while were in shows or public... I can't..." He sighed "I really can't have you catching attention of other Alphas anymore..." He said sadly.  

"You'll have to officially tell everyone you're an Omega, are you aware of that? We need to register you as a bonded Omega as well... The same time we register our child." He asked softly "and no need to use your collar if you're in blockers again, Muds..." He smiled to him. He wouldn't catch other people's attention if he was using blockers right? He hoped Murdoc accepted this.

Murdoc felt relieved when he said no. He was surprised. An Alpha can always come up and bite him. Incidents like that weren't common and he could usually protect himself if he wasn't in heat he wasn't going to tell 2D that.  

He didn't think of the issue of having to register. Of course he wanted to go onto the blockers again, though he did enjoy the sex during a heat. He wondered if 2D would miss that at all.  

He felt bad again, when he remembered the child he'd forgot about just seconds ago. "Oh yeah... How can we do a band if we have a child..." he suddenly felt himself begin to panic again. This kid was going to shackle him to a life of mediocrity while 2D got to continue being a rock star. He felt his breathing begin to pick up and his heart racing. He clutched his chest.  

"Shit... I can't breathe..." he said between gasps, sitting forward and trying to take big gasps of air.

Stuart turned to him "the same way we managed to raise Noodle as she was a child and we were in a band..." he said softly before Murdoc started gasping. And of course they could stop for a moment while taking care of the baby and them come back when they can, they had money for that... If the other two were there they would definitely try to help them, but well as the only two that remained were Stuart and Murdoc... It was a bit difficult now.  

He noticed this and turned Murdoc to face him. He didn’t know why he was panicking but that wasn’t the right time for questions. He grabbed his hand "focus on me Mu’doc." he said seriously "Repeat what I'm doing, right?" he said without any hesitation in his voice "Breathe in and exhale, c’mon Muds, its easy.." he started making the motions to that hoping Murdoc would follow him out his panic attack. This could harm the baby.

Murdoc clutched his chest, scratching at it in a panic, as if that'd help him breathe. He looked up at 2D, eyes wide and panicked. He tried to focus on him, tried to focus on everything he was saying. He began to raggedly breathe in and out with him, eventually feeling calm enough for it to be slower. Eventually he was calmer.  

He laid his head on 2D's shoulder. How the hell was he supposed to do this for nine months? Nine WHOLE months? 2D would be tired of him soon for sure... He was already tired himself. He figured maybe he should just go back to bed and sleep till his pregnancy would be over. That'd be better for everyone.  

"I'm sorry..." he said sadly. He didn't lift his head, afraid to see a disappointed look in 2D's eyes. He was a horrible parent already, he couldn't even stay calm for a goddamn moment. He was probably stressing his kid out so much.

Stuart wrapped his bony arms around him and decided to do what makes Murdoc calm always.. Or at least he would try... Sing. He wasn’t bothered by him having panic attacks or anything... Not his emotional breakdowns or desires and cravings... He was there for Murdoc... The only person who was always there for him and he wouldn’t let him down now. No matter how long it took they were bonded for life.  

He kissed the side of his head and his hair. He positioned himself by his ear... And started singing timidly.  

_I'll wait to be forgiven_

_Maybe I never will_

_My star has left me_

_To take the bitter pill_

_That shattered feeling_

_Well the cause of it's a lesson learned_

_Just don't know if I could roll into the sea again_

_Just don't know if I could do it all again she said, it's true..._

He just recorded his part of the song.. So he just knew his lines, but he thought this was the right moment to sing for him, there in the beach under the stars... A new way of telling Murdoc he loved him no matter what happened. He would prove him every day he was different from all the people that went in Murdoc’s life.  

 

_I'm caught again in the mystery_

_You're by my side, but are you still with me?_

_The answer's somewhere deep in it, I'm sorry but your feeling it_

_But I just have to tell you that I love you so much these days_

_Have to tell you that I love you so much these days, it's true…_

 

He pulled Murdoc out the hug and kissed him on the lips, tenderly and softly sending him calming and loving waves of feelings, cupping his face with both hands. He slowly broke the kiss and looked into his eyes with a fond look. "No need to be sorry...." he whispered and rubbed his nose against Murdoc's broken one smiling sealing his promise.

Murdoc held onto him tightly not expecting him to say anything good. He was pleasantly surprised by him suddenly singing... And singing his lyrics no less. He smiled and began to relax more as he held onto the singer and felt himself rock a big as he sang. He sounded so beautiful. His singing was to die for, Murdoc would admit.  

He was pulled away and kissed gently by 2D, another surprise. He smiled wide and kissed him back. He could feel all the positive vibes the singer was sending him and it made him feel a hundred times better. He smiled at 2D as he pulled away.  

"Thank you..." he said, closing his eyes. He was truly grateful for the singer. He laid his head against 2D's shoulder again, nuzzling into his neck. He rocked a bit with him as he relaxed enough to slowly close his eyes again and began to doze off, feeling calm and happy.

Stuart was so happy he was thankful for his actions. He was trying hard to make the right things for him and was glad it was actually working.  

He noticed Murdoc dozing off and chuckled a bit "My love, wanna go back inside?" He asked softly to him rubbing his back.

Murdoc woke just a bit when 2D asked him if he wanted to go inside. He nodded and grumbled something incoherent. He was so tired again, but he was glad he got to go outside for a bit and spend some time with 2D and actually eat. He hoped his days would be more like this from now on.

Stuart managed to stand up together with him and drag Murdoc back home. He went to his room and laid him down kneeling next to him on the bed caressing his face "You need anything else, love...? Or just rest?" He whispered to him softly.

Murdoc shook his head and got comfortable in his spot. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for days. He cracked an eye open and looked up at 2D.  

"Are you going to come sleep?" He asked him. He kept his hand on 2D's as he sat next to him. He was feeling needy again.

"I will love, I just need to eat something.... I didn't eat when I have you your soup remember? Can you please wait for me?" He asked with a soft tone of voice. "i'll sleep with you, promise...." He smiled to him reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

Murdoc watched him a moment before nodding and closing his eyes again. "Okay... Come back okay? I need you." He murmured as he started falling asleep again. Sleep was just getting the best of him and he knew he'd be fine. He never told 2D, but he was sometimes having nightmares about 2D... He always some him coming towards him, covered in blood, cold and unfeeling, just like he'd been on that ship. Murdoc knew not to fear that 2D but it was hard in a nightmare. He liked to wake up and cuddle the real one.

Stuart nodded to him and decided to go to the kitchen and eat the rest of that soup. He was really hungry and barely taking care of himself as his attention was fully given to Murdoc all the time. He felt he needed a time for himself too.  

He ate silently thinking about all that happened before that day. All they talked about and how Murdoc was feeling. It would be really difficult dealing with all that for 9 months but now he just needed to do it.  

He went back to his room and decided to take another shower before laying down with him. He took a hot and quick one. Refreshing to wash his troubles away. In some time, he was back together in the bed with Murdoc.  

He leaned closer the Satanist and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. "I love you..." He whispered by his ear "My Omega..." He placed a hand on his belly sending more good vibrations and feelings for her, in love with feeling her. He kissed the back of his neck softly.


	7. Feeling

Murdoc for the next couple weeks started doing better. He began to puke and sleep less, being able to get up more often with more energy. He spent as much time as he could with 2D, staying close with him and feeling incredibly needy. He even started getting more nurturing himself. He took care of Cyborg Noodle , especially after he found out she got shot. He cried a bit before taking her to his little workshop to try to fix her.  

After about the two month mark, he noticed he was starting to get a small bump in his stomach. It still didn't seem to completely register he was pregnant though and he still felt a little down he couldn't feel her yet.  

At about the same time, the doctor pulled 2D aside to see if he had any comments, questions or concerns before he ran another series of tests again to make sure everything was going okay with the pregnancy.

Stuart took care of Murdoc to the next days. He noticed how he was doing better puking less and feeling less nauseated... He was happy ‘cuz of those details. He was really needy too what the singer liked a lot.

Stuart noticed as well his belly growing bigger. It was something beautiful and he could feel the bond with the kid each time stronger... However, he knew Murdoc couldn’t feel anything and that broke his heart to no end.  

When the doctor came to talk to him Stuart wondered if he had any questions so far. "Is he okay? I think there’s one thing bothering him that he hadn’t mentioned to you..." he looked really sad "I can feel the baby and our bond strong... But Murdoc can’t feel her... Like he was never able to feel her and that makes him distressed nervous and sad... Is there any explanation why he can’t feel her?" he asked hesitantly. "I mean she's fine right?"

The doctor listened to 2D's concern and gave a bit of a confused look. "So... He can't feel it at all? This entire time?" He looked down for a second. "Interesting... That's not common... He might be a little disassociated to the whole experience. Sometimes that happens to the male Omegas. They find it a little u believable that they're pregnant and Murdoc's been playing himself as an Alpha for so long... Maybe we can try some exercises with him. He is getting better and I even noticed a slight bump on him so that's good." He smiled at 2D.  

"The baby should be fine. I'm actually going to do a ultrasound and find the child’s heartbeat today. Shall we go do that now? Is Murdoc still sleeping? This might also help him with his disassociation and disconnection with the child." He said, writing more notes down.  

"And you have been bonding with the child right?" He asked, looking up at 2D. "A baby usually can bond with the Omega, but an Alpha can feel the baby through their bond with their Omega. Its healthy for the baby to feel a bond and if it's sending something back that's even better." He said.

Stuart felt even worse when he said it wasn’t something common... Murdoc would be really sad if he knew that... He would think it was him the problem. That was really a delicate situation here. He nodded to his suggestions of exercises, anything that could help now was welcome.  

He nodded to the ultrasound... It could really help him understand he was pregnant. Was he ready for that? The singer didn’t know but wouldn’t let him alone at all. "And yeah I’ve been feeling the bond and trying to help Murdoc feel it... Sending the baby good and loving vibes whenever I can, specially when Murdoc is sleeping... But nothing seemed to work till now and i think he’s too embarrassed to tell you that he can’t feel it... He says he’s a bad parent already..." he said really sad and went to the room to wake Murdoc up.  

Once he was in the bedroom he smiled at the sight, Murdoc was holding the small bump on his stomach and seemed to be sleeping hard. He seemed like he was protecting it or something... It was beautiful to see. He leaned closer carefully and placed a hand on Murdoc’s one, sending him loving vibes.  

"Love, today is a big day... We will have you ultrasound and we will be able to hear baby’s heartbeat..." he said with a smile caressing his hand "why don’t you wake up so we can do it huh?" he suggested softly.

Murdoc woke up slowly, opening his eyes and blinking a few times before he finally felt awake. He noticed the doc and looked back at 2D. He wasn't near as afraid of the doctor as he was when he first showed up, but he was still uncomfortable with him. He never wanted to be alone and he still had some issues telling him everything, but the doc seemed patient, which helped.  

Murdoc nodded to 2D’s request and sat up a bit. He was a little nervous to hear the heartbeat and still not feel anything. He still had his hand on his stomach as he watched the doc bring over the machine. He put some jelly on his stomach and rubbed the little device on it. He could hear some jumbled noises as he moved the thing around then he heard it. A heartbeat. A little fast paced heartbeat. His eyes widened and he looked at 2D, unable to say anything.

Stuart watched closely what the doctor was doing totally silent, ready to interfere if Murdoc wasn’t okay with anything. Thankfully, he didn’t fight back or snapped this time so it was a good signal.  

He was paying attention to the noises it made till he heard the heartbeat. His own heart skipped a beat at the same time. He was so happy. He squeezed Murdoc's hand and bit his lip, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his life. He just looked back to him.  

"It’s so... Fast? Is this normal?" he asked the doctor with tears in his eyes. "Is it really a girl?" he didn’t want that to be a surprise so he asked already. He wanted to ask Murdoc if he could feel it.... However, he didn’t have the guts to that.

The doctor chuckled and pushed some buttons on the machine, which then spat out a CD. He put it in a case and handed it to Murdoc. "That's a recording of it in case you ever want to listen to it." He said to him before he looked at 2D.  

"Yes that's completely normal. It’s still developing so it's just a tiny little heart working hard." He said, putting the machine away and handing Murdoc a couple tissues to wipe his stomach, which he did slowly with one hand, holding onto the disk with the other.

Murdoc couldn't believe it. He was actually pregnant... There was something growing in him... And it didn't want to communicate with him. He started sniffling as his eyes watered. Soon he was crying and angrily wiping his eyes.

Stuart nodded to the doctor following what he was doing. He grabbed the cd wondering if Murdoc would ever want to hear it again. For that moment, he thought he wouldn’t. He knew he would break down soon... It was expected. He would never ever forget that sound. The singer was really relieved she was fine with that little heart working quick. He chuckled, it was just like his heart the first time he knew he was in love with Murdoc.  

"You could see if it was a boy or a girl?" he asked when he noticed Murdoc about to cry. He held him close and sniffled trying hard not to cry. He needed to be strong for Murdoc. He didn’t seem he was there.. His eyes showed he was far, in a trance... Was he really accepting it? He wondered while the doctor wiped the jelly off his belly.  

 "Can we have another moment alone here Doctor? Please?" he knew now Murdoc needed him more than ever when things were slowly settling down on him. He would have to support him now.

The doctor smiled at 2D, "We won't be able to find out the gender of the baby for about another month. But I can tell you it's a very healthy baby. You two are doing just fine." He nodded when 2D asked for some time alone.  

"If I may... For just a moment." He said, on the edge of the bed near Murdoc's stomach. "This would be a good time to work on those exercises." He said, looking at Murdoc who was still angrily tearing up.  

"Murdoc I think you're having issues not feeling the bond because you've always suppressed your Omega instincts with the blockers. Now would be a good time to work on that. It's nothing to worry about Murdoc, okay?" He said soothingly. Murdoc nodded and listened.

"Now close your eyes Murdoc, I want you to just focus on your bond with 2D. 2D I need you to do the same. Feel just the bond and only the bond okay? Nothing else." He said, waiting for them to do that. Murdoc closed his eyes and sighed. He then tried to focus on only the bond, with 2D.

Stuart was so worried Murdoc would break down that he didn’t even remember those exercises he mentioned before. He didn’t know if it was a good moment for them, but as the doctor suggested, he would do it. For Murdoc and for the baby. He was glad it was healthy... They had been working hard into getting Murdoc fatter and less stressed. It was all worth.

He placed Murdoc in the middle of his legs again as they did the first time the doctor had to examine him and let him lay down on him. He thought that would be calmer for him to do the exercises, all that closeness.

 He nodded to what he said too... Something must be blocking him to feel his child... That the singer still felt was a girl... But Alex would fit both genders. They just needed to discover what was blocking.  

He wrapped his arms around Murdoc, resting his hands on the sides of his belly. He closed his eyes and focused on the bond like he ordered. He pulled him close and rested his face on the crook of his neck silently obeying the doctor.

Murdoc sniffled and snuggled into 2D as he held him in his lap. He smiled slightly when he felt the singer put his hands on his belly. He smiled even more when 2D put his face into his neck. He liked the closeness, especially if they were working on this bond thing. He listened to the doctor and focused on the bond. He could feel the warmth from 2D.  

"Now... 2D. I want you to feel for two energies. Can you feel Murdoc's and the baby’s separately. Feel for it and tell me if you do." The doctor whispered. He was trying to keep the mood by talking quietly.

Stuart listened to him, his eyes still closed. He nodded to his suggestion and tried to focus on both energies.

The one that connected him to Murdoc was already known, sweet ever strong. The one that connected him to the baby was even stronger ‘cuz he needed more of the singer than Murdoc to develop.  

"I can feel them separately” He whispered by his ear. Stuart could even feel and hear the heartbeat. He smiled slightly. He rubbed his belly feeling his hands warmer when he tried to send her some of his energy. It was an amazing sensation. He wondered what Murdoc felt.

Murdoc frowned again, feeling his heartache slightly, about ready to get emotional. The doctor saved him from that. "Now Murdoc, don't get upset yet. We are going to try to open you up to feel the child okay? You're closed off from the child and sometimes that happens. You've been through a lot so quickly, it’s bound to cause you to shut down slightly. Now... 2D. Your job is the hardest... You need to transfer the energy from Murdoc and give it to the baby and then take some of the energy from the baby and give that to Murdoc. Make sure you do it in that order okay? Murdoc needs to feel the energy after the baby gets to feel Murdoc’s and react. Does that make sense to you both?" He asked them.  

Murdoc nodded slowly and focused on trying to send loving energy to 2D so he could give it to the child. He really hoped this worked. He wondered what his child's energy felt like...

Stuart nodded to him slightly. He frowned. That was really a hard work for some exercises. But he would try his best for Murdoc and the child.  

He firstly focused on Murdoc's energy. He could feel the loving vibes coming from him and smiled. He could easily transfer energy from Murdoc to the child, she was receptive to his father. She even enjoyed receiving energy from her both fathers.

When he was done doing this he tried to do the opposite... But for some reason he couldn't. Stuart frowned and focused in sending energy from the baby to Murdoc... But he couldn't. "I can't..." he whispered, "something is blocking me from sending the energy from the baby to Mu’doc.... But the opposite I made easily." He said with a sad tone. He stood there trying hard but didn't seem to be able to send from Alex to his Omega. He felt disappointed.

Murdoc was so happy to hear his energy went to the baby, but know he couldn't receive hers made his heart shatter. He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, teary eyed. The doctor just slowly nodded and seemed to be thinking.  

"Okay... So Murdoc... This is a good start, don't be upset, we'll figure this out okay? Why do you think you're blocking the baby out? Is there anything upsetting you that you can think of?" He asked.  

Murdoc shook his head sniffling, too distraught to think. "No... I dunno. There's a lot upsetting me! Like how I can't feel this child!" Murdoc cried.

Stuart held him when he started crying, for a moment just thinking about their bond and letting the kid alone for a moment. He knew Murdoc needed him now more than ever.  

"Muds.." He whispered "You need to tell us what is making you upset besides not feeling Alex" He said softly, it was supposed to be something not related to the child that was blocking him, but what? "Look inside what other aspects of your life upset you? Related to relationships I mean" he said with his eyes still closed sending him calming a soothing vibes so Murdoc wouldn't lose it completely feeling upset he couldn’t feel the baby even with help.

Murdoc shook a bit and looked down. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know, or he didn't realize. "I don't know... I... Everything's messed up... Most of my band is gone, this island is garbage, I'm being hunted by pirates... I... I don't know..." he sniffled. He held onto 2D tightly, unsure of what to say or where to start. 2D's soothing vibes really helped him stay calm. The doctor looked up at 2D hoping he might be able to help.

Stuart looked back at the doctor and stopped what he doing for a moment... "I think we might need some time to talk... And sort things out about this blocking Doctor" he told him softly "if we make any progress I’ll be able to connect baby with Mu’doc..." he told him softly.  

"Only I can do it right? Any other exercise we should do?" He looked at him pleasingly... Maybe Murdoc didn't feel comfortable talking about certain aspects of his life in front of the doctor...

The doctor shook his head. "No. Just those. There's the usual pregnancy exercises like stretching, yoga or Lamaze. But this one is the only one for this sort of issue.... You guys keep talking. Murdoc... Please talk okay? You and the baby both need this..." he said before leaving.  

Murdoc looked down at his hand after the doctor left. He didn't know what to say. At the moment. He was angry, sad, disappointed, all at himself. Why did he think he could do this? He sniffled and waited for 2D to start blaming him for something.

Stuart nodded to him... He couldn't imagine Murdoc doing yoga or anything related. It would be funny tho. He watched the doctor leave and looked at Murdoc. He didn't seem well.

Stuart turned Murdoc to face him silently. He cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. Then he looked fondly into his eyes. "Can we talk, Muds?" He whispered to him caressing his face.

Murdoc slowly nodded, happy the singer the wasn't pissed. He didn't know why this made him so upset. He never wanted to be an Omega in the first place, this should be fine for him. Why would he care if he couldn't feel his baby...  

But he did care. A lot surprisingly. He wanted to be able to feel the child. Everyone other Omega could feel theirs, why was he any different. He fought back tears as he looked up at 2D. He felt his lower lip quiver slightly.

Stuart noticed how he was sad and grabbed his both hands to reassure him sending him loving vibes and soothing ones. It was all too much for Murdoc he knew that. And he knew talking wasn’t what Murdoc was good at. Specially feelings. He kissed his forehead and each of his cheeks lovingly. He kissed his quivering lips again feeling his heartbreak at the sight.  

"Muds..." he whispered looking into his eyes "there's something that might be blocking you feeling our child." He sighed "the reason why we were apart in the first place... The incident that involved Noodle ." He said sadly, that was the only subject they never talked.  

"After what happened we 3 went on separate ways and we never ever talked about this. You created Cyborg based on her..  And the band was... Lost... You living alone in this island, me in Beirut, Russel god knows where and Noodle .." he could t finish the sentence.  

"She was the closest person to a daughter you had... And I really think what happened changed you..." he looked at him sadly. "Think we must talk about this." He caressed his hands.

Murdoc's felt like all time stopped when he mentioned Noodle and the accident. He couldn’t think or hear anything besides 2D's sobbing as they looked through the wreckage. He had been panicked, looking under every rock and stone he could find just to find a body at least. He had to fight back his own tears, play it off as if it didn't bother him as much as it did.  

He jerked his hands away from 2D when he felt him caress them, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up at him, seething. Why the fuck would he want to talk about Noodle !?

"I don't know what you're talking about, this incident is done and in the past. I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled, but he couldn't hide how his voice shook slightly, giving away how he really felt. He missed her. He missed her more than anything, but he couldn't admit that. He pushed those thoughts down.

Stuart noticed how defensive he was and frowned. Of course, He wouldn't want to talk about that. "You didn't accept she's gone right?" His face was serious and emotionless when he pulled his hands away from his. This hurt the Alpha but he wouldn't give up so easily. And he didn't like how Murdoc yelled. Maybe was this the problem they had been looking for. He noticed how his voice shook and had no more doubts

"Mu’doc... This is what is blocking you to feel our child." He said sternly "You're scared you'll fail with her just like you failed Noodle " he said hiding the hurt in his voice. Was tough but Murdoc needed to hear it. Wasn’t him who failed her only... But he should feel like this.

"We never had the chance to bury her... We never found her body ... So I think you... Didn't accept she's dead." He said seriously not touching him anymore. "Cyborg proves this... You were so lonely  and so sad she was gone you... Created a replication of her.... And you lived with her for 2 years...."He frowned again. Things were unfortunately making sense "and you feel guilty for what happened..." he whispered.  "You miss her but... She ain’t coming back."

"No... No, no, no, no, no!" He repeated over as 2D tried to talk to him. He brought his hands up to his hair, pulling on it a bit. He couldn't hear it. He couldn't listen to 2D. That wasn’t it at all. He brought his knees, trying to make himself smaller.  

"I tried to save her!!!" He snapped at 2D, tears running down his face. "We had a funeral! I made Cyborg to protect me and be my guitarist! Nothing more!" He sobbed. His emotions were getting the best of him as he shook and cried. He hugged his legs and put his forehead on his knees. He couldn't look at 2D anymore.  

"I tried!! Okay?! I tried to save her! She knew! She was supposed to jump off with the parachute!" He said, slightly muffled by him hiding his face.

Stuart was really glad inside Murdoc was letting it all out. He needed to, even if it hurt. His heart broke to no end seeing that but that was all the grieving and pain he felt Murdoc never had the chance to let out.

He decided not to touch him and let him scream and cry. "I know she knew.... But it didn't happen...." he whispered sadly. "Now we only have this replica and... Memories..." he said even sadder, all the moments they had together with Noodle coming to him. Her sweet smile and voice with tick accent he missed so much.  

He looked at another direction fighting hard his own tears. Trying to be strong for Murdoc. "We should never let her record that stupid video... Or destroy the island with her still there.. " He frowned angrily. "I never cared if she was a super soldier or whatever she was just a child! Our child!" He yelled feeling his chest aching. "That Cyborg is just a damned reminder we lost her! I know she protected us ..  But I rather have died than not have our Noodle back! I fucking miss her! " He shouted his emotions getting the best of him too.  

He hid his face with his hands. "And now we have... Another chance to do things differently..." he pointed to his belly "but I dunno if we can Mu’doc... I'm terrified if something bad happens to our child ‘cuz of out fault..." He sighed shaking slightly. "And you can't even feel her..." he whispered letting out all his frustrations.

Murdoc cried and hid his face as he listened to 2D. He could tell from his scent and yelling as he got angrier. He flinched and curled in on himself more. 2D was right and it was all his fault. All his fault that happened to Noodle . It was all his fault she was dead. It was his fault he couldn't feel his child.  

"I know... I know..." he whimpered and choked back sobs, still hiding his face and hugging his legs tighter. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept repeating over and over. He felt hurt and all he wanted to do was die at this point. It's what he should have done before.  

"I'm a bad parent... I always was and I always will be..." he cried. "I can't feel my own kid..." he hugged his legs again, trying to control the violent shaking wracking his body.

Stuart felt bad at Murdoc and for a moment, he decided to stop bathing himself in self pity and pay attention to his Omega. He knew Murdoc couldn't be stressed and he was really upset now.  

The singer sighed and leaned closer him, placing the small crying Murdoc in his lap again. He did this silently and buried his face on Murdoc's hair crying softly. He sobbed while hugging him tight trying to feel Murdoc close. He needed to let out all he was feeling and he could t let Murdoc alone. They needed each other now more than ever.  

"I'm sorry too my Omega.." he whispered after some moments with his hoarse voice from crying. He stood there holding him and trying to soothe Murdoc. He focused again all his energy in the bond and to feel both bonds separately. He needed to send the baby some good energy as Murdoc was really distressed and this could harm the child. "I love you..." he whispered even lower and choked a gross sob.

Murdoc kept himself curled up as 2D placed him in his lap. He hugged his knees still, crying. He could feel 2D's bond but he ignored it. He didn't deserve any comfort right now, he deserved the pain he felt right now. His heart ached so badly, he was sure he was going to die. He wished for it desperately.  

He felt a little spark in his mind, which he ignored. He figured it was 2D trying to comfort him again. Then he felt another one. Like a small tap in his mind. He ignored it again. He figured he was probably losing his mind at this point, he nearly did before. Then he felt it again.  

He focused on it, slightly annoyed at something trying to interrupt his dying. When he focused on it, he noticed it felt like a warm drop of water spreading over his subconscious. It was surprisingly soothing. It felt like 2D but different. He was confused. So confused he actually stopped shaking for a moment to focus on this.

He focused on it more and suddenly realized it felt like it was traveling up his spine from... From his stomach. Was this it? Was this... His child? Was this what it felt like? He cautiously sent back a small bit of positive vibrations to it and waited. He could almost feel his stomach warm with happiness and he suddenly felt another small ping of happiness get sent back his way. He let out a choked gasp that was partially a laugh.  

"I feel it..." he whispered.

Stuart was still crying when he heard Murdoc saying something. He couldn't understand right away... But it was something about feeling? Was he feeling Alex? The singer would celebrate but he decided to do something better.  

He focused even harder in that exercise the doctor mentioned. He could easily manage to send vibrations and energy from Murdoc to the baby... It was expected she would accept it. Then he tried to do the opposite... And it worked?  

The singer gasped surprised when he felt he could transfer energy from the baby to Murdoc. He was so happy and so glad he pulled Murdoc close and placed a hand on his stomach to be closer with the tiny thing. "Focus..." he whispered demanding to Murdoc by his ear.

It was a warm sensation now that all energy was traveling across bodies... From Stuart to Murdoc Murdoc to the baby and baby back to Murdoc and Stuart. They were all in synchrony. Stuart could clearly feel the love beyond the bond. More tears fall down his void eyes..  That was the sensation he wanted to show his Omega for months. He caressed his stomach wanting to make it last, the longer he could before he lost his strength.

Murdoc felt it all. The overwhelming amount of love and positive emotions from the child and 2D simultaneously. He was so overwhelmed he started crying again and shaking slightly. He felt like the baby was trying to cheer him up and that made him cry even harder. He rubbed the small swell tenderly.  

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I couldn't feel you until now, I'm so sorry little bird." He said in a whispered sob. He curled into himself and leaned into 2D. He put his face into the singer’s neck and sobbed. He rubbed his hand over his belly and put it over 2D's holding it together. He had never felt so much love being directed towards him, it was too overwhelming.

Stuart smiled when he noticed Murdoc was finally feeling the bond. He could tell by how he was crying. He held him close when he came curling himself onto him. Stuart was just so happy his Omega could feel love, true one for the first time in his life. He sniffled softly fighting against his own tears.  

He chuckled when he called Alex little bird... It was really touching something so sweet... He sound he was glad to be pregnant. He missed the time Murdoc called him his bluebird. The singer stood there making the connection between them and kissing Murdoc softly from time to time to reassure him. He kept sending good vibes and energy till he felt like passing out.  

He laid down together with Murdoc and kept him close feeling his energy draining for some more moments. He had a large smile on his face, happy he managed to make this encounter happen. He kept rubbing his hand on his belly focusing on the baby and the bond. "Muds I... Love you... You and Alex..   " He whispered and passed out totally without energy.

Murdoc snuggled into 2D as he passed out. He smiled and held his tiny swell. Hik and the baby just kept passing positive energy back and forth slowly till he fell asleep. Even in his dreams he felt the bond and all the love the two gave him. He even dreamed he saw Alex.  

He woke a little later and noticed 2D was still asleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead before getting up and going to the kitchen. The doctor was there reading a paper. He looked up and smiled at Murdoc.  

"How'd it go? From that wide smile I can tell it went well." He said. Murdoc hadn't even realized he'd been smiling wide. He didn't care, he kept it on his face. He sat down across from the Beta.  

"It did... It's beautiful..." he said, touching his stomach tenderly. The doctor nodded.  

"Yeah, its a beautiful thing. Quite a spectacle really. A bond is an amazing thing. Alphas and Omegas are quite special and unique, I wish more people realized just how special Omegas are though." He said, looking at his paper again. Murdoc looked down at his stomach then back up at Dr. Jeffries.

"Are Alphas and Betas only different because of the pheromones?" He asked. He could understand the difference between Omegas and everyone else, but Betas and Alphas seemed similar. The doctor sort of shook his head.  

"Sort of I guess. Genes play a huge role in it. Alphas tend to be bigger and have more outgoing personality traits. Alphas also have a knot, which tends to-"

"A knot?" Murdoc asked, confused. It sounded familiar but he couldn't quite remember what it was.  

"Uh... Yeah... A knot... It's when the Alpha ejaculates and on the base of his penis, a knot swells to keep themselves essentially locked into the Omega. They then ejaculate the entire time... For about 20 to 30 mins... Eventually the knot goes down... Hasn't Stuart..." he asked. Murdoc remembered as he explained it. He'd completely forgotten. His eyes widened as he shook his head. The doc seemed to ponder that and then got up.  

"Excuse me Murdoc. Your I need to go verify a few things. Make sure you eat. Then lets get Stuart up shall we?" He said as he left. Murdoc watched him go and shrugged. He then went back to touching his belly and smiling.

Stuart was sleeping quietly and soundly trying to regain the energy he lost during the period he needed to send Murdoc and the baby energy. He was really tired after all this.

He woke up a couple of minutes later than Murdoc slightly dizzy and a bit sleepy. He needed some moments to understand what happened really then he remembered Murdoc finally feeling his child and smiled to himself.

He sat down on the bed and would stand up to go look for Murdoc when the doctor came in. He had a curious look in his face "Oh hi doctor... Is anything wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

The doctor came up to 2D and looked him over. "Stuart... Murdoc just informed me you hadn't knotted with him yet... Is this true? Have you ever knotted? You are Alpha, you should be knotting." He said. He brought his hand up to Stuart's neck to feel his glands.

Stuart looked to him back and all of a sudden he snapped. His eyes widened. The hollow head totally forgot about this detail. "oh God I didn't.... Well actually I never knotted with anyone before... Just like I never bonded too..." he looked at him while he felt his glands "is this bad...?" He bit his lip looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked at him and shook his head.  "Not necessarily. It happens. I'm thinking you have a small pituitary gland... We'll have to just give you testosterone and it should fix the issue. How much will have to be adjusted over time but I think we have plenty of time." He said reassuringly. He took out a pen and pad from his pocket to write notes.  

"I can't believe you'd never knotted before. From what I know, knotting is one of the best feelings an Alpha can experience, you're gonna be in for quite a surprise." He teased.  

"Now there are some other things that'll change. Your emotions will feel a little stronger. That's normal, just try to be mindful of them okay? Any questions?" He asked.

Stuart looked at him and nodded... Even this detail he wasn't a true Alpha, totally formed... He sighed a bit disappointed with his own body.

He raised a brown when he said it was one of the best things for an Alpha. "Is it as that good for Omegas too?" He wanted to know about the pleasure of his partner as well. Good experiences now should be something good for him and the baby right?  

"What are the side effects of taking testosterone?" Dense as always the singer didn't have idea what that meant. "Will this interfere in out bond... Or the bond with the baby?" He asked hesitantly. He wanted everything to be okay in this pregnancy.  Now even more that Murdoc could feel it.

The Beta laughed and shrugged. "I don't think I’ve heard much about Omegas particularly liking the knot. Some say they like how it makes them feel full, especially when orgasming. Some like the connecting after sex since you are stuck together for up to 30 mins. Never try to pull out when knotting, you'll hurt your Omega." He said. He turned to rummage around in his bag. He would need to grab the testosterone down in his collection of medicines downstairs.  

"You will most likely feel everything tenfold. Your emotions and senses will be heightened. You might notice you'll become quick to anger, quick to become possessive. You won't be able to control yourself when your Omega's in heat. This, you need to be careful of. You still need to be gentle even if you don't feel like it when you're pent up in Alpha mode." He said. "Thankfully you have a while before he gets a heat again." He laughed.

Stuart nodded to his explanations. He had studied about knotting in school as well but as he thought he would never have the chance to bond with anyone that wasn’t really important for him so he kind of ignored and didn't remember to do with his own Omega.  

 Stuart listened to his explanations... He swallowed hard, most of times he assumed his Alpha mode he didn't even feel when it happened... It was like another person or entity in his body when that happened... He could barely remember afterwards if he was rough rude or went beyond the limits....  

Murdoc would have to help him with that probably. He was glad it would be a break till next heat. He couldn't control himself the first time and he wasn’t in T. The image of him attacking and teasing Murdoc the first time they bonded came to his mind and he shivered.  

"I will try my best not to hurt him or the baby..." he told him with a smile. His biggest fear was losing his head to his instincts and scaring Murdoc or hurting him. "How long do I have to do this treatment with T till I'm able to properly knot?"

The doctor went to his room to get the meds and came back. He noticed 2D seemed to be a little worried. He grabbed a syringe and filled it with a small amount of testosterone. He turned back to 2D.  

"Are you okay? Are there any questions or concerns you have before we do this? Do you want to do this?" He asked him, still staying a ways away from him. He wanted to make sure 2D was ready for this change.

Stuart swallowed hard "I am..." he whispered "I need to knot don't I?" He looked at the syringe for a brief moment. "I just want what's better for me my Omega and my daughter...." he confessed silently and looked down. He still felt he would hurt Murdoc doing that.... But he needed right? He had no choice.

The doctor shrugged. "You don't need to necessarily. You've done well so far without it. But it does affect your sense of smell and everything else. Your senses are dulled compared to what they will be and your bond is weaker as well. If you have more testosterone, you'll feel the bond anywhere with Murdoc. So its up to you."

Stuart looked down and thought for a second... He frowned and decided to give it a try, what worse could happen? He nodded to him "go ahead doctor..." even scared he wanted to see this new sensations he mentioned... He just hoped everything would turn out well. He wanted his bond stronger and his senses as well. He thought he would do better with Murdoc like this.

The doctor nodded and gave 2D the shot then gave him a small band aid over the spot. "Alright. We'll do weekly shots and you should start seeing very subtle changes start in about a week, then they'll just start getting more and more apparent. Sound good?" He said, putting the syringe away safely. He then stopped and looked back at 2D, smiling.  

"Murdoc seemed quite happy in the kitchen. I take it everything went well? Was he blocking the child because of something that was bothering him? How did his face look when he felt it?" He asked. He loved hearing about these kinds of stories. Omegas truly were beautiful.

Stuart grimaced to the shot and listened to his explanations wondering what kind of changes he would experience. He nodded to him. "Did you tell Murdoc you'd do this T thing in me?" Or should he explain himself.

He smiled to him "he finally was able to feel our baby... I did the exercise you mentioned before and finally was able to send vibes from Alex to him... He cried a lot when he could feel it..." he said with a big smile, happy he could take part into that unique moment.  

"We... Talked about our... Guitarist, Noodle ... She was the closest to a daughter we had and... Well there was an accident and she didn’t make it... So I guess Murdoc never overcame the fact she passed away and still thinks it's his fault.... And that he will probably fail with out daughter as well..." he told him sadly.  

"But the face he made was...." he sighed and his eyes watered "he called her little bird and apologized he couldn't feel her before..." he told the doctor fondly, his heart racing thinking about how much he loved Murdoc. "He seemed so happy... As happy as I don't see him in a while now... It was a magical moment really... I stood there sending my energy till I passed out...."

The doctor smiled and listened. "It sounds beautiful. I'm so happy the exercises worked. Keep working with him okay? Try not to wear yourself out like that too often okay?" He said. He grabbed his bag and walked to the door.  

"I think you and your Omega should spend more time together, spend time enjoying the open bond now and you can just tell him about the testosterone. Or don't and I can tell him later. He'll begin to feel a stronger bond with you as well. Let me know if you need anything okay?" He asked.

Stuart smiled to him and nodded to his suggestion. It was really energy draining doing that often... He just hoped Murdoc would be able to feel the baby without his help too or he would be worn out in no time..

He thought about his another suggestion.... Time together seemed a nice idea for them... They were the only ones in that island besides the doctor so... It could really work out... He needed to conquer Murdoc. He needed to prove it was more than just a bond what they had.  

"I’ll tell him" he smiled softly "thank you doctor..." he told him going back to the kitchen to talk to Murdoc. He was curious about what he was supposed to feel ‘cuz of this testosterone thing.... More than that, if Murdoc would like his new self..

The doctor nodded and left to go to his room. Murdoc was still in the kitchen he had fixed himself some toast and cereal, having left the bread and cereal box out with a bowl and spoon for 2D when he woke up. He was looking at the paper in the kitchen and reading it out loud to the kid. He heard 2D and smiled at him.  

"What was the doctor wanting? Good morning by the way." He said happily.

Stuart smiled to him impressed with his good mood in the morning. He chuckled to him reading things for his belly. It was really cute. Now that new feeling of the bond with the baby should be fantastic to Murdoc. Stuart was really happy he could help them achieve this.  

He leaned closer and sat at the table "good morning my love..." he purred to him "the doctor wanted to know if I ever knotted with anyone before in my life and if I knotted to you... I told him I didn't and he told me my pituitary gland was... Undeveloped... So he offered me to treat myself with Testosterone so we will be able to knot..." he said grabbing the cereal bowl and spoon.  

"He said it's the best sensation ever to an Alpha..." he shrugged "and that I can have some changes to behavior due to T, like feel a stronger bond, more dominance, and my smell be stronger... In general things will enhance..." he explained what the doctor said softly while pouring to himself cereal in the bowl.

Murdoc smiled at 2D as he came in. He listened intently to the 2D explain thw hormone treatment. "Really? Yeah... I guess that makes sense. I was thinking about that too after the doc mentioned it. I.... I've never been knotted so I sort of forgot..." he said, clearing his throat and looking back at the paper. He was a little nervous about the knotting. He had no idea if it hurt or not.  

"So you just needed more testosterone huh? I could have told you that." He teased. He still liked to tease the singer like old time, but he wasn't sure if he'd like it.

Stuart looked at him and chuckled "Well I took the first dose already..." he pointed to the little band aid he had in the place he has the application "I dunno how long will take to work..." he shrugged eating his cereal.  

"He said that it lasts up to 30 minutes that I..." he looked down "can't pull out of you or i'll hurt you... So I guess we will have some time to talk or eat a snack while stuck" he chuckled nervously. It sounded like something intimate even after the intimate moment... He just hoped Murdoc wouldn't mind or would feel something good too.

Murdoc choked and coughed. "30 mins?! Holy Christ... You'll be stuck... In me... For 30 mins!?" He bit his lip. It actually didn't sound like the worst thing to him. Sounded kind of hot actually. He looked up at 2D then back down, hiding his face a bit. He suddenly felt ashamed he was feeling horny while pregnant.

Stuart could feel by how his scent changed Murdoc was surprised but yet interested in the idea. He couldn't hide it. He smirked. "Yeah that's how knotting works Muds..." he took a spoonful of cereal.

"You scared?" He teased back. "Promise I won't hurt you" he chuckled "just once inside I can't pull out.." he said looking at him lustfully. Something in the way he smelled when he was hesitant was making Stuart aroused. He knew Murdoc was pregnant but who cares? He was his Omega still. And his lover.

Murdoc glanced up at 2D and actually blushed. He hated himself right now. He looked back at the paper and cleared his throat again, trying to keep himself composed. It'd been two months since... He looked back up at 2D.  

"Hey... Remember when we talked about me... Doing, er, you?" He asked. He wondered if 2D remembered or if he would choose to forget. He knew it was a sensitive subject for him so he wouldn’t push it.

"Of course I remember" he told Murdoc with a smile. It was so funny seeing Murdoc blushing that way when he had that position of sex god when he was an "Alpha". The mere thought of shagging made him embarrassed as an Omega... Stuart chuckled.  

Even being a sensitive one, now Stuart was far too focused in his smell and how Murdoc looked completely vulnerable. He wasn't a threaten at all... Actually he was a lot desirable. His fears were in the back of his head now, far. "Why?" He asked still eating his cereal

Murdoc could sense 2D was focused on him. He blushed even more. He hated this, he used to be so bold and suave when flirting and stuff. He decided to try it. He looked up at 2D, his face full of determination.  

"Let's try it." He said. He felt his face was warm but he didn't care. It took all his strength not to look down. "I-if you want." He added a little more meekly.

Stuart looked at how his face changed and it was really cute... Old Murdoc all blushing trying to sound determinate. When he stuttered that was it. He chuckled again and stood up with a smirk.  

Stuart let go of his cereal and walked closer Murdoc. He pulled his chair from the position it was in and without any shame he sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.  

"I want" he said by his ear and started kissing his neck. The memory of him being pregnant too far to be remembered now. "What you gonna do..?" He purred and leaned closer kissing him roughly biting his lip by the end of the kiss and looking into his eyes with a hunger that wasn’t there before.

Murdoc swallowed as Stuart sat down on his lap. He had to work to not submit to him right now. His stupid instincts wanted him to. He felt his jeans become uncomfortably tight and something in him clicked. He needed to dominate Stuart here and damnit he was gonna try.  

He stood up with Stuart and grabbed him by his wrist. He pulled him behind him to the bedroom. He then sort of tossed 2D onto the bed. Murdoc looked down at him with a hungry look. He had to work to not submit to him. He could do this... 2D wanted it.

He crawled over the top of him and started kissing him aggressively while working to get the singers shirt off and working at the button on his pants.

Stuart noticed how Murdoc was determinate and he just smirked as that. It was nice seeing him assume another personality. He wanted to be surprised. He just chuckled when he tossed him on the bed.  

Stuart just kept smiling and challenging him to go ahead. Murdoc now had a totally different smell when he was trying to dominate. It was interesting and made the singer want more.  

Stuart could feel his own pants getting uncomfortably tight and returned the kiss with the same intensity when he noticed him trying to unbutton his pants.  

He wanted to challenge him into being dominant so he changed position before he could take his pants off and straddled on him taking his own shirt off and looking at Murdoc while his eyes turned white.  

He took his shirt off roughly and started kissing his neck harshly. He wanted to see what Murdoc would do to change this situation in his favor. He wanted Murdoc to possess him, of course. But he would have to fight for that.

Murdoc whimpered and moaned as 2D turned so he was on top of him, kissing his neck roughly. He hands went to 2D's shoulders and he held him tightly. He thought for just a moment he could let 2D just dominate him. That's all his body wanted right now. He couldn't let that happen. He wanted to top 2D. He wasn't in heat so he had a little more control of his actions.  

He growled and sat up, placing 2D in his lap and grabbing his ass tightly. He kept kissing him the entire time. His hands came back up to work on his jeans. He popped them open and brought out 2D's hard cock. He smiled and looked up at the singer a little more confident.  

He pulled 2D to the side, to lay back down on the bed. He then quickly stood up off the bed and grabbed the bottom of 2D's jeans, pulling them off quickly. He then took his own clothes off and looked at 2D, smirking himself. He was breathing harder from all the moment and passion, he couldn't remember the last time he was like this and he loved it. It only fueled him to keep going.

Stuart was glad Murdoc managed to change positions quick. He smirked when he pulled him to the side. He was undeniably hard and leaking precum watching Murdoc being dominant. That was really a turn on. He wondered if they had fucked in the past with him thinking he was an Alpha. But he was even more turned on knowing it was his Omega dominating him. He wanted Murdoc to trust him he could act this way too with him.

He grabbed him from behind his neck and pulled him roughly for another passionate kiss shoving him tongue inside his mouth. He was needy too, he was infatuated with the man over him. He made Murdoc straddle on him making the erections touch each other  

He gasped when he felt Murdoc closer him and looked into his eyes with a pleading look. His smell was addicting and he needed more. He pulled him down by his hips desperately wanting more contact. Anything. He needed Murdoc.

Murdoc kissed him back, moaning slightly as their erections touched. He loved the look 2D was giving him and the pheromones. Holy Satan the smell of them was driving Murdoc wild. He quickly reached over to his bedside table and grabbed lube he had. He hadn't had to use it in months considering an Omega conveniently got wet enough easily.

He put some on his fingers and pulled aeay from 2D, situating himself between his legs. He pushed them apart and looked down at 2D at his lewd pose. He'd never seen his Alpha so vulnerable and it turned him on even more. He bit his lip and quickly pushed a finger into the singer, leaning over and eagerly kissing him again while he did this.

Stuart was glad he remembered the lube at least. He wasn't an Omega So no natural wetness even if he was really eager.  

Stuart kept smiling glad at least once he could change their positions. He moaned needy when Murdoc inserted a finger in him. He spread his legs even wider inviting him. His cock throbbed and he kissed him with the same desire "more..." He whispered against his mouth. "Please..." His trauma far to be thought now.

Murdoc nodded to his demand and began kissing his jaw moving towards his neck as he slipped a second finger in. He eagerly moved them in and out and tried to find his gspot in the hopes of making this feel a lot better.  

He brought his other hands up and started stroking them together. He loved hearing the singer moan in such a needy way. It was nearly as beautiful as his singing. He wanted to hear more of it.

Stuart felt that spot inside of him that he couldn't feel the first time he was abused. He was too nervous and with lots of pain... Murdoc was being eager but gentle at the same time wanting him to feel pleased too. It was addicting and he felt somehow cared and loved even embarrassingly horny.  

He moaned louder when Murdoc started stroking him, he was doing everything so well. He gripped the sheets under him and moaned his name lots of times interview with "My Omega" not in a depreciating way but just to remind that an Omega could dominate his Alpha that way and make him beg for more.  

He moaned louder once Murdoc hut his sweet spot while stroking him. "Again...please do it again love..." He said breathlessly wanting to beg for his cock to touch him inside.

Murdoc gulped and he could swear he felt himself get harder and his cock would twitch each time he said his name or called him his Omega. He was doing this to his Alpha and it was delicious. He wanted to ravage him right hear and now, but he also wanted to take it easy and pleasure him. He needed this.  

He took his fingers out and lubed up himself up quickly before sticking his cock up against 2D's entrance. He leaned over the singer and kissed him tenderly as he pushed into him slowly. The feeling he got was electric. He hadn't fucked anyone in a long time and to be able to do this with his Alpha felt better than anything he'd ever felt before. 2D was tight and he could listen to his moans all night.

Stuart bit his lip hard once Murdoc entered him trying to hold back his whimpers but he couldn't. It was so good sewing how Murdoc was hard just with his voice... He couldn't hold himself back and moaned loudly his name while tears came to the corner of his white eyes.  

He grabbed Murdoc pulling him close in a tight hug and wrapped his long legs around his waist. "Please... Fuck me... My Omega...."  He said breathlessly against his mouth with his face red as a tomato, it was really pleasuring being filled again. He opened his eyes and looked into Murdoc eyes trying to tell himself it was just Murdoc and he was fine. That he shouldn’t be scared he wouldn't hurt him as memories of the past appeared in his mind against his will.  

He cupped his face and kissed him passionately again trying to send loving vibes to him.. Murdoc didn't say he wanted to make love to him? He decided to forget his animalistic desires for a brief second and pay attention to his feelings towards Murdoc. He focused into telling him how much he loved him through the bond.

Murdoc focused on the bond as he felt it and understood what 2D was doing. Before he started moving he sent back a bunch of positive warm feelings hoping 2D would relax a little. He kissed him again as he started moving in and out of 2D slowly.  

Feeling connected like this outside the heat was an interesting feeling he felt the love coming from 2D and wanted nothing more than to please him. Did he love the singer though? He pushed that thought to the side to think about later. Right now he needed to focus on 2D feeling good. He kissed him tenderly while also sending warm vibes to him. He also brought his hand up and wipes his tears away.  

"You feel amazing...." he whispered between kisses as he kept moving. He really hoped 2D was enjoying this. He had to remind himself not to go too fast.

Stuart gasped when he started moving. Murdoc was in such a good steady and loving pace he even let his head fall down feeling so good. He moaned lowly and his eyes fluttered close. He wasn't expecting him to be that caring.

His heart was racing feeling the love coming from the Satanist. He could totally feel his true feelings beside the bond and that made him shiver. It was a totally new sensation.  

"You're so good inside me..." He whispered back and kissed him once again. "Muds.." He said breathlessly. He wanted him to go faster but that way was so good too. He sent more vibes to him hoping he could feel how much he loved the Satanist.

Murdoc grunted as 2D whispered that. He felt a shiver down his spine and he started moving faster and harder, slamming against him. He felt so good and warm around him.  

He kissed him again, this time with a ton of passion and love. He pushed all his feelings towards him. He felt himself about ready to cum. He looked into his eyes, putting his forehead against 2Ds.  

"I'm gonna cum... My Alpha..." he panted. He thrusted two or three times and suddenly came inside the singer. Without thinking, he went to 2D's neck and bit him hard. "Mine. My Alpha...." He grunted.

Stuart felt him cumming and that was enough for him to cum too. He moaned his name loudly and clenched his walls around him tightly when he said he was his Alpha. He was so glad Murdoc finally accepted that.  

He shivered when he bite him and yelped. Was all he could have asked for, his Omega marking him too. He could feel the passion love and desire coming from Murdoc. He came hard messing their both abdomens after Murdoc started slamming inside him.  

"My Omega... Mine...." He whispered back "Mu’doc... I love you..." He said before he could hold his tongue back and kissed him again with Murdoc still inside him. Due to testosterone he could feel things 10x stronger and it was an amazing feeling. He wondered how would be to knot. Not really thinking he sent vibrations to the baby too.

When Murdoc finished, he laid down on top of 2D, breathing hard. He nuzzled into 2D's neck, feeling euphoric. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and took in his scent. He could feel the baby sending him little rough sparks. He chuckled.  

"I think the baby didn't like the rough ride it just had." He said into his neck. He was quiet a moment. "Thank you... For letting me have this..." he whispered. He ran his hands through 2D's hair and closed his eyes.

Stuart hugged him back when he collapsed on the too of him, chuckling. It was a really amazing experience.  

"I wouldn't like if I was her too..." He agreed softly breathing hard as well... He took a deep breath to absorb this new scent he had... He knew it would take a while for it to be that way again.  

"Don't mention it love..." He whispered back to him. "It was really amazing... Thank you..." He was so glad he could make it with someone he loved... And overcome all that trauma he had in the past. He caressed his hair and kissed his temple. "I wouldn't mind repeating it anytime..."

Murdoc laughed and looked at him. "Really?" He asked. "You liked it?" He put his head down on his chest and looked up at him. He pulled out slowly and laid next to the singer on his side. He put his hand to his stomach and rubbed it gently.  

"Its been a while." He whispered. He looked at him lovingly and felt the positive vibes from him. "i've never felt those warm thoughts from a bond before like that.... During our heat, we're pretty wild aren't we?" He chuckled.

Stuart chuckled "of course..." He really liked the experience. More than the testosterone itself. He knew he would like it with or without it.  

"It's been a while for me too...." He whispered not really wanting to remember what happened. He run his fingers through his hair looking at his face with a fond look "in the heat we.... Become animals almost. " He laughed grimacing "but it's good either way... Specially after sex..." He said lovingly.  

"This is... More than just the bond you know, right?" He asked hesitantly not knowing if for Murdoc was more or not. "I... Never though I would have sex out of heat..." He blushed confessing "And not just sex... Making love..." He chuckled nervously.

Murdoc felt himself blush like a teenage girl. He bit his lip and looked down. 2D just said they made love. Did they? Maybe... Murdoc tried to think about it. They did get really intimate with it. He'd shagged plenty of people before, but it hadn't felt like this...  

"Y-yeah... I'll be honest D... I'm so new to this I don't know anything about loving someone... I know you say it to me but I just.. I feel it, you know? I just don't know how to say it I guess." He looked down a bit. He was being honest. He had no idea what love really was. He felt it through the bond for sure. He didn't know how to express it. He wondered if 2D would be mad at him.

Stuart noticed how he blushed and smiled. It was really cute. So that was the sensation of making love to someone? It felt so good... He nodded to what he said. It wasn't a surprise Murdoc was new to that... Even new with an Alpha that he swore the would never bond.  

"That's okay Muds..." he smiled to him reassuringly "You show me you feel it through the bond always.. Even not saying it." He explained softly "I don't blame you for that.... Besides me how many times before you heard you were loved? Like true loved?" He asked hesitantly.  

He wasn't mad or anything. Stuart understood it might be something hard for him since he should have never felt love. "What I'm saying is that I feel something stronger than only the bond we have..." he said blushing a bit. " And don't worry... I guess loving someone is something you need to learn how to..."

Murdoc looked at him. "Really? You can feel it through the bond? That makes sense... It's easier for me to do that..." he said, thinking about when they'd just had sex. He did remember the feeling, but he wasn't sure he could put it into words.  

He thought about his question. "Um... No one's ever told me they love me. My dad never did for sure, I dunno why anyone else would. I kind of like feeling it, you know? I always heard people say they loved each other but I never understood how they knew. This makes it a little more concrete for me I guess." He chuckled looking down at his bump again.

Stuart smiled seeing him looking at him bump. It was really cute even after sex. His heart ached a bit thinking no one ever told Murdoc he was loved. That was just so unfair. He was glad to be the first tho..  He knew Noodle and Russel loved him as well but they never said it and now they really couldn't.  

"Yeah I can feel you and the baby through the bond..." he told him with a smile. Stuart was glad Murdoc felt love even not verbalizing it "And I'm glad you can feel Alex now... That's a different kind of love, but it's love either way" he chuckled and caressed his belly gently. That was a kind of love the singer thought he would never have the chance to feel tho.  

Hesitantly he leaned closer and laid his head on his small bump, caressing it and sending her good vibrations. He liked touching and being closer to Alex. He hoped Murdoc didn't mind. He sent vibrations that he loved the baby and Murdoc through the bond, hoping he would feel it.

Murdoc nodded and watched 2D as he laid his head down on the bump. He held his breath a little, he usually did every time he did. He always expected the baby to shoot some unhappy vibes but she never did.  

Instead he felt warmth and love coming through 2D. He smiled and hesitantly lifted his hand, placing it on 2D's head, running it through his hands. He had a problem being intimate sometimes outside of sex, but he felt he was getting better.

Stuart felt his hand on his hair and felt he was doing the right thing. He wanted to be close the Satanist even out of the heat and sex. Murdoc deserved to know that he was loved .. And not by only Stuart but Stuart and their daughter.  

The singer chuckled lightly "sometimes I can't believe we will be parents..." he whispered sighing with a big smile. "Thank you..." he said turning his head to face Murdoc. His eyes shone with tears, he was really happy. "Our little girl loves you too... She told me this.." he smiled to Murdoc playfully and grabbed his other hand squeezing it.

Murdoc looked at 2D and smiled as he turned to him. He swallowed nervously when he talked about being a parent. That word always scared him. He didn't like it. He frowned a bit.  

"Did she now?" He whispered. "What...  What if she doesn't? What if something happens to her... What if..." he said, stopping himself. What if she ends up like Noodle is what he wanted to say but he couldn't.  

"I’ve never been a good parent..." he whispered. His hand was still in 2D's hair, his fingers playing with random strands of blue. He loved 2D's hair. It felt nicer than his own... He hoped the baby had his hair.

Stuart noticed how he looked nervous and got concerned. He nodded to his question. She had said that hour. He looked at him with a sad face.

"Love, she can't lie about what she feels... And I wouldn’t lie to you..." he said softly caressing his hand. He knew by his phrase what he meant. He had to think about the right words to talk to him.  

He closed his eyes feeling his hand on his hair. "Muds... Please don't think about bad things that can happen..." he said with a smile "we need to think that this is a new chance for us to try again and... Make things different... Better.. Not repeat the same mistakes." He tried to sound positive but it was hard to think about Noodle ... She was really missing and probably dead by now. He felt his own heart aching and looked down thinking of her.

Murdoc felt his heart ache as 2D talked to him. He put his head back and looked at the ceiling, sighing. Was this how it was gonna be each time they talk about Noodle ? He suppose he deserved to feel like shit each and every time...  

He was interrupted by a little ping of warmth traveling up his spine. It was followed by another, then another. The baby was trying to make him feel better. His eyes watered and he laughed.  

"She's trying to make me feel better." He said quietly. "If only she knew I didn't deserve that..." he sniffled, tears starting to fall from his closed eyes. He was partially angry at himself for crying again so easily.

Stuart noticed his words didn't work and he sighed too. He felt sad and useless for a moment. He couldn't even make his Omega happy.

He was looking at him belly when he noticed Murdoc crying. He smiled to him when he told she was trying to make him feel better. "How can you say she doesn't love you Muds...?" He whispered to him and decided to lay down with him.  

He laid down next to Murdoc and wrapped his arm around him protectively. He kissed his face, wiped his tears shushing him. He couldn't believe after sex Murdoc was crying... That wasn't fair.  

He gave him a passionate and deep kiss sending him more vibrations. His heart broke seeing Murdoc crying. "Of course you deserve love...." he whispered to him looking into his eyes. "You deserve all love and care in the world... I'm so sorry..." he placed him laying on his chest.

When 2D had placed him on his chest, hugging him, the flood gates opened. He wrapped his arms around 2D, hugging him tightly and sobbing. He cried for a while, trying to figure out  

"I didn't mean for that to happen... I didn't mean for her to get hurt. He wanted to hurt her and I was just trying to protect her!" He sobbed incoherently into 2D's neck. Part of him felt relieved to finally get this out. He'd been holding onto it forever. Another part wanted to let him die for what he'd done. Now he was sobbing on 2D's shoulder.

Stuart noticed how Murdoc started sobbing uncontrollably... His heart broke at the sight and he hugged him even tighter.  

Stuart turned to the side to place him more comfortably on his chest. "I know, Muds... I know..." he whispered caressing his hair softly. He felt his own eyes watering. He didn't know what to tell him that moment so he decided just to comfort him the best he could. It wasn't the time to judge or to tell him how he was wrong. Specially how it was wrong him building that replica of her.

"God I miss her..." he whispered more to himself than to Murdoc but loud enough he could hear. He sobbed and hid his face. Was his time to let it all out too. "I miss her a lot..."

Murdoc continued to hide his face in 2D's neck, crying, as he heard the singer begin to cry. He hugged him tighter but didn't say anything. He felt his heart ache even more. He missed Noodle too. He missed Russel. He missed Kong. He missed everything...  

"I'm sorry...." he whispered. He held onto 2D for a while, crying till he felt dried up. He wasn't sure what to do now. He was tired, sad, and embarrassed. As if to answer his thoughts, he started feeling little pings of warmth shooting up his spine. It felt like love. Murdoc smiled slightly. The baby started sending 2D warm loving vibrations as well.

Stuart was drowning in his own sorrow when he noticed the small pings being send from the baby and he cried even more. That tiny creature shouldn't even know why they were crying. He held Murdoc and tried to send back soothing sensations to her.

"I'm sorry too..." he whispered back. The singer wished more than anything that things went back to how they were before all that incident.   "I think... Noodle would love to meet Alex... Her little sister..." he said caressing his back softly. "Russel would be happy for us wouldn't he...?" He sniffled and sobbed trying to calm down.  

"At least we still have each other right...?" He lifted his crying face to look into his eyes "I still have my Omega..." he forced a small smile caressing his face and wiping his tears.

Murdoc also sent back little vibrations to the baby and smiled when he felt a warmth in his belly. Murdoc looked up at 2D and nodded when he said they still had each other.  

"Yeah... My Alpha. Always." He said. He brought a hand up and wiped 2D's tears away and smiled at him. He kissed him gently and closed his eyes. "Thank you..." he whispered.  

"We can started over..." he said, looking at him. "Would you be okay doing that?" He asked him, bringing 2D's hand down to his stomach and holding it gently.

Stuart smiled to him when he wiped his tears and called him his Alpha. He felt his heart warmer with his words and tone of voice, specially when he thanked him. He needed to hear that. He needed some reassurement from someone close.

He nodded to him and sniffled. "I think she wants us to start over again..." he placed a hand softly on his belly and caressed it. "She's a gift to... Give us strength to go ahead..." he whispered to Murdoc and smiled to him. "After all this mess... She's something bright that happened to us..." he looked at his belly.

"I love you, and I love her too..." he kissed his forehead "let's start again my Omega... You two are my family now..." he said while more tears escaped his eyes thinking they would never see Noodle or Russel ever again. He grimaced and sobbed again. He was finally accepting it was just the two of them from now own. And it hurt much more than he thought it would. He wasn't ready for that.  

"Muds please don't leave me.... I know I'm not the best Alpha... I know you didn't chose to be bonded or never wanted to.... But..." he sobbed a bit desperate "I can't have more people I love going away... It hurts too much...." he said crying heavily and grabbed his chest. "I know it will be difficult but... Please don't give up on us"  he whispered and bowed his head sobbing. He thought about how things should be when they went out from that island and back to bands business... If that ever happened.

Murdoc listened to 2D and nodded. "I won't... I promise..." he whispered. He knew it was difficult when people you cared about left. That’s why he tried not to care about others... But Noodle and the others had wormed their way into him heart and now the baby. He couldn't lose either of them now.  

Him and 2D snuggle together the rest of the day and spent the next month close. They started rounding their way into December and Christmas. His belly grew a little bigger now and he couldn't wear his jeans anymore and all his shirts began to show the bottom of his belly. He hated it. He felt like he lived in sweats. He was getting nervous as the day drew closer that the doc would come in and be able to tell them the gender. He kind of hoped for a girl, Stuart seemed similar.  

He had also noticed Stuart changing with the shots. He seems more aggressive at times, more sure of his decisions and Murdoc even noticed some physical changes. They hadn't tried knotting yet, but Murdoc has also been nervous about it. Whenever 2D seemed horny, he would help 2D in other ways. He also noticed the bond was definitely stronger with 2D.

Stuart watched the days go by patiently. He enjoyed how Murdoc's belly was growing bigger and he spent lots of times just laying on it or caressing it talking to the baby so she would get used to his voice.  

He was growing more dominant and aggressive, and had to shave more times as his beard was growing longer and faster. Sometimes Murdoc had to tell him to slow down or he would lose his mind with the smallest of things.  

He was getting horny pretty often too and Murdoc seemed a lot concerned about this and always wanted to please his Alpha what made Stuart really happy. He felt how the bond was stronger with Murdoc and with the baby, what made more bearable to think about whole situation they were in.

He wanted to knot soon as in a little more time would be really difficult due to Murdoc's size of belly but now he was really interested in knowing the sex of the kid.  

One day Murdoc was just sitting and talking to his belly the singer decided to talk to the doctor and ask about when they would do the ultrasound and if it was the right time to knot after the treatment with T. He noticed when his voice was a bit thicker too.

The doc was looking over 2D once again to make sure the testosterone was doing okay for him. He smiled and made notes before giving him another shot.  

"Oh yeah, we can definitely check the gender now if you'd like. You guys don't want it to be a surprise? Your treatment is going wonderfully by the way. I've noticed how you've changed and its wonderful improvement. You should be able to knot with him now. Have you not yet? He should be fine, you won't hurt the baby, just don't be too rough." He chuckled.  

"Um, if I may be so bold to suggest the first time, you do it in a way where you won't lay on top of him and his stomach when the knotting starts. Does that make sense? Soon he won't be able to lay on his stomach or have anyone lay on it. Laying your head is fine, just not a ton of weight. You might get some unhappy quips from the baby." He laughed.

Stuart nodded to him smiling, he wouldn’t be rough would he? He didn't want to hurt the baby... "I’ll ask Muds if he wants it to be a surprise..." he would respect if he wanted. But he was almost 100% sure it was a girl. He listened to his suggestions and wondered about a position to make it if Murdoc was ready. "I’ll get him.. "  

He entered the room and found Murdoc enjoying his belly "Muds, love, we can do the ultrasound now if you'd like to know the gender of the baby... Or if you want it to be a surprise that's okay too..." he said placing a hand on his stomach and caressing it.  

"And... He gave me some tips for... Knotting... He said I'm ready after the treatment with T..." he smiled to him. He was more than ready, but he didn't know if Murdoc was too. He tried not to be aggressive or order him, not to scare the Satanist. Murdoc while the time went by was growing more emotional over things and would cry for the smallest reasons.

Murdoc looked up at 2D and smiled. "Okay... Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing. And... We can talk about the knotting after. " He said, getting up and walking to 2D so they could walk to the room where the equipment was. He laid down in the usual position with 2D behind him. The doc followed and did his usual tests and asked the usual questions. Murdoc happily answered.  

"Well. Seems you and the baby are okay so far. Shall we see the gender?" He asked. He pulled over the equipment and put a little gel on Murdoc's stomach, which he then put the little device on his stomach on moved it around. The doctor had the screen towards them so they could see. To Murdoc it looks like a grey, black, and white garbled mess.  

"Well... Congratulations. You're gonna have a beautiful little..." he paused for a moment and looked at them smiling. "Girl." He chuckled and stopped the screen on what looked like a little baby.  

"Right now I'm assuming you're at about 15 weeks. Lets see.. Your little girl has fingerprints, she can open and close her fingers and she'll try moving and kicking more, and she's about 4 inches long... Uh... Omegas will also notice an increase in sex drive." He adds looking at both 2D and Murdoc as if suggesting now would be a good time to try knotting.

Stuart smiled widely when he said it was a girl. He was happy his intuition was right. His and Murdoc's. Alex, their little princess. Now he wondered how she would be when born. More look like Murdoc or look like him...  

He nodded to the other information’s he gave them smiling. Unfortunately they couldn't see much in That grey white and black mess, but he believed the doc.  

He smirked to Murdoc when he mentioned sex drive. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He was glad she was okay and nothing to worry so why not knot now? But he could feel through the bond Murdoc was a bit hesitant about it. He would ask why later.  

"Any... Other care we need to take now?" He asked curiously "can we have a picture or video of this last ultrasound?" He smiled asking the doctor. He wondered if Murdoc had any doubts about their child too.

The doctor nodded and pushed a few buttons on the machine. It printed out a picture and also a CD. He handed it to them smiling. "Not that I can think of. Murdoc just needs to remain unstressed and eating healthy. Should be good." He said, rolling the machine to the side and taking his leave so they could talk.  

Murdoc looked down at the picture the doctor gave them. He swallowed and smiled at it. He handed it back up to 2D behind him. "Look at her..." he whispered. He was excited, he actually got to see her this time. Murdoc couldn't believe she was still so tiny. "Four inches..." he chuckled. "And already a big personality."

Stuart watched him go and decided to give Murdoc attention. He grabbed the photo... His vision wasn't the best bit he could see her there. He chuckled. "The biggest responsibility of our lives Muds..." he agreed "our little bird, Alex" he smiled. "In no time she will be in your arms, love..." he looked at him fondly and caressed his hair "how you think she would look like?" He asked curiously

Murdoc smiled and leaned back on his chest. "I dunno... I've been hoping she has your hair... Other than that, I guess I don't care much. However she looks, I think she'll be cute as hell. I mean, she's got the best looking parents a kid could have." He chuckled, holding his stomach. "We're gonna have to beat the boys off her... I just hope she's Alpha or Beta... What about you?" He asked.

Stuart chuckled with him imagining a tiny girl with blue hair.... Or would be brown as his original one was? He didn't know but she would definitely be cute. Big mismatched eyes with a large smile and pointy ears.

"I... Hope she's Alpha or Beta too..  But if not I’ll love and protect her and you either way..." he smiled to Murdoc " and yeah... She will only date when she's 30..." he laughed pretending he was angry  

"I dunno... Just hope she isn't as stupid slow and clumsy as I am... And that she's strong as you are..." he rubbed his shoulder "I just want her to be happy and an healthy child... The rest we provide." He shrugged. It would be a huge responsibility but this time they wouldn't fail. They couldn't.

Murdoc smiled and nodded. "She just won't date." He laughed. "I'm sure she'll be fine. You aren't stupid." He said, turning so he facing 2D as he sat between his legs. He looked up at him.  

He leaned forward and kissed him slowly, bringing his hands up to caress his cheeks. He pulled away and looked at his face. He could tell the testosterone was changing him slightly, but he still looked slightly goofy when he smiled. It was cute and he was happy 2D would never lose that no matter how much testosterone he took.

Stuart was surprised by that kiss. He smiled and returned it eagerly. He smiled when he caressed his cheeks. It was a funny sensation.  

He noticed how Murdoc was looking at him "Is there anything wrong, Muds...?" He asked looking at him and smiling. His hands rested on his hips caressing them slowly.

Murdoc laughed. "No. I'm just looking at your face. You've changed a little. It's interesting." He ran his finger over 2D's upper lip and chuckled. "I remember when you barely could get any hair on this lip. You always looked like you had peach fuzz." He laughed. "You've even bulked out a bit. Not a lot. But you aren't exactly a twig anymore." He said, running his hands down over 2D's shoulders, then his arms. He moved down to the singers hands on his hips and looked back up at him.

Stuart chuckled to his observations. He had changed quite a lot really. He wondered if that was bad... The tone Murdoc was using didn't sound like something bad.  

"So... Am I more attractive? Handsome?" He teased looking at him. He pulled him closer by his hips looking into his eyes "I must say you changed a lot too.." he joked pointing to his belly "but you have the most sweet and addicting scent I’ve ever felt in all my life, my Omega... I love it." he sniffled his neck "I could smell you everyday all the time..." he purred by his ear. He was really lucky to have a male pregnant Omega only for him. He kissed his neck

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah. I'd say so." He laughed when 2D pulled him closer after poking his belly. He smiled and shook his head. "Really? I just feel like I'm fat and sweaty." He closed his eyes as 2D sniffed and kissed his neck. He brought his hands up to 2D's hair and ran them throught it. He always liked the attention 2D gave him. Admittedly he was even getting a bit turned on. He could smell the scent from 2D, he knew what he wanted.  

He stopped and grabbed the cd and picture and put them on the bedside table. He looked back at 2D hesitantly. He was nervous for the knotting, having no idea what it felt like or what to even expect really. Would 2D understand that?

"Muds you're not fat... You're carrying our daughter..." he chuckled slightly "your scent is sweeter... Your skin is softer... Your hair is shiny..." he caressed it. He had changed a lot for better. "And your smile... When you smile I can't put in words what I feel" he chuckled sounding terribly adorable even under all T.

He noticed Murdoc a bit turned on and smiled. Even wanting to knot right away and be hard and rough, he knew he couldn't ‘cuz of the baby and he didn't want to scare Murdoc too.  

He kept kissing his neck making a trail of kisses till his mouth where he kissed deeply and took some time savoring his Omega. He wanted to send him warm and reassuringly vibes. When he felt he was done he broke the kiss and looked at him "Mu’doc I want you." He whispered to him. "I want to knot with You." He said firmly.

Murdoc chuckled, happy the singer thought he was still looking good. 2D always knew how to make him feel good. He enjoyed the feel of the kisses with his eyes closed as he made his way to his lips where he kissed him back passionately. He could feel the warmth and love through the bond. He sent his own back. He'd gotten better at doing that over the last month.  

Murdoc looked at him as he said he wanted to knot with him. He hesitantly nodded. He was definitely hard and he could feel himself getting wet. He knew he wanted 2D, he was just nervous.  

"Okay. Let’s do it. I'm just a little nervous is all." He laughed nervously. "I haven't been knotted before. In theory it sounds hot." He bit his lip and smiled. He wanted to try. "How should we do this?"


	8. Knot

Stuart could understand perfectly he was nervous. "I never knotted anyone before too... So we're in the same boat.." he chuckled. And agreed it sounds hot. "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

He didn't know what exactly to do "doctor said I can't lay on top of your belly when the knotting starts and you can't lay on your stomach either... So... How we can do this?" He asked while he took off Murdoc's sweater.  

He took a brief moment to analyse his body. Murdoc was just the same, with a bigger belly. He was handsome as always and he couldn't help but smile and look at him fondly For a moment. He took off his own shirt noticing how he was hard and wet already. Stuart smirked. He wanted more, his own aching hard cock inside his trousers started to bothering him.

Murdoc smirked and straddled 2D's legs. He brought one of 2D's hands back to his hole, showing him how wet he was. 2D could easily slide two or three fingers in already if he wanted. He could feel himself getting less and less nervous.  

"Well... We could doggy style it, and when you knot I would just have to lay back on you... Or I can ride you. What sounds better?" He asked, bringing his hand down to wrap around 2D's cock. He started moving up and down slowly while staring straight into 2D's eyes, biting his lip.

Stuart loved how his Omega was being dominant with him and having the initiative. Murdoc biting his lip was such a turn on. When he placed his hand to see how wet he was he shivered and almost gave in to his instincts. But he remembered he needed to go calmer.

He swallowed and looked at him smirking. "Ride me" it would be better for both of them, Murdoc doggy style with that belly for half an hour still sounded like torture.

Stuart could already feel the swelling on his cock. It appeared fast after all the testosterone he had. He moaned once Murdoc touched him so sensitive he was. He could feel now his body burning inside and the bond 10x stronger. Even Murdoc's smell was sweeter. His mouth drooled seeing the beautiful creature in front of him ready to be all his. He could feel in his heart how he loved that man.  

He immediately pressed 3 fingers inside Murdoc and started fingering him hard and fast and growled against his neck seeing how wet he was. Not really thinking he bit hard his neck again to mark him. "Mine" he growled by his ear and kissed his neck still fingering Murdoc mercilessly. He wanted to tease him before knotting. He wanted it to be pleasant for his Omega too. He pulled Murdoc roughly for a passionate kiss and  his other hand went to the Satanist cock stroking it as it was leaking precum. He smelled like heaven and Stuart didn't want that sensation to go away. He wanted Murdoc all for him and only for him.

Murdoc whimpered and moaned as 2D began fingering him quickly. He cried out, bringing his hand up to 2D's hair and tugging it gently, as he bit into his neck. His entire body shivered in excitement and he rutted into 2D's hand as he stroked his cock. He tried to remember to stroke 2D's cock.  

"Yours..." he panted out. He tried to get closer to 2D. "Fuck me." He whined, going up and nibbling on 2D's ear. "I need you." He whispered. "I need you in me." He was incredibly eager, the thought of knotting pushed to the back of his mind. He wasn't even worried about being pregnant anymore. He was intoxicated by 2D's smell he was giving off.

Stuart stoped thinking straight the moment he asked him to fuck him. His moans weere now the best sound he ever heard. The smell he had was driving him crazy. How he was needy and wet. He wanted to be inside Murdoc more than anything now.  

Stuart would start to fuck him hard like and animal in heat but he remember he couldn't. So he kissed Murdoc passionately and laid down making Murdoc let go of his hard cock and pointed to it "fuck yourself on me, love..." he asked breathlessly his own cock throbbing and twitching leaking precum like a faucet. The bump really visible now even aching from arousal.  

"Do it your way in your speed... Don't get hurt." He said squeezing his thighs in excitement. "I need you too my Omega..." he whispered not even bothered Murdoc was pregnant now. He needed to release now, inside him.

Murdoc whimpered as pulled away and watched him lie down. He eagerly nodded and grabbed a hold of 2D's leaking cock. He noticed the knot already hardening at the base of his cock but didn't mind. He positioned himself over his cock, straddling him. He lowered himself and guided 2D's cock into him. He whimpered and whined as he slowly lowered himself down onto his cock till he was all the way in, feeling himself go past the barely swollen knot and smiling. He wasn't worried at all now.  

He put his hands on 2D's chest and looked down at him. He smiled and started moving himself up and down over his cock, moaning out each time the singer's cock his his prostate as he sat all the way down on it.  

"Oh fuck..." he moaned, closing his eyes and panting. He looked at 2D pleadingly. He didn't mind riding him but he kind of wanted to be fucked hard. He missed that just a little from the heats.

Stuart watched hungrily Murdoc positioning himself on him and smiled wide. It was such a delightful vision he had. He was really in love with Murdoc right now... More than ever.  

He moaned lowly feeling how wet and warm Murdoc was. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, more visible if he had pupils. Once Murdoc started moving he almost couldn't hold back himself.

Stuart opened his eyes slightly once Murdoc stoped moving. He knew by his look what he wanted. Stuart smirked, ready to give him it. He started moving his own hips up and down in a steady yet fast pace hiding Murdoc's prostate hard the way he knew would drive him crazy.

After some minutes of intense moving he felt he needed to knot... It was already aching a lot and he would cun soon. He grabbed Murdoc roughly by his hair and pulled him close "I need... To knot.... Can I fill you up my Omega?" He whispered breathlessly against his ear pressing Murdoc down till the point He was almost passing the knot to inside his hole.

Murdoc was grateful when 2D started fucking him roughly. There really was no feeling like being fucked hard, his cock hitting his prostate each time, an explosion of pleasure shooting through him with every hit. He nails dug into 2D's chest as he moaned out loud. He especially liked the feeling of 2D's slightly growing knot as time passed. He could feel it stretch him each and every time and it made him shiver. His own cock was bouncing and had a trail of precum from 2D's stomach up to his cock.  

He whimpered when 2D pulled him down by his hair. He was breathing hard and eagerly listening to 2D as he asked to fill him. He could feel the knot about ready to stretch him and he knew once 2D went all the way in, he wasn't coming back out till it was done. Murdoc didn't care though. He wanted it. Desperately.  

"Please... Please fill me up. I need it." He whined desperately. He knew he was close to cumming too, knowing the slightest movement now would push him over the edge.

Stuart listened to his pleas and smiled wide. It was all he could ask for. He went all the way out Murdoc one last time and slammed inside him mercilessly till the knot filled him and they were now one.

His hand tightened the grasp on his hair and he bite him again while he started cumming, letting out a low growl when this happened. He felt his whole body shivering and could swear his would was going out his body.  

He leaned closer Murdoc and kissed him hungrily moaning his name and "my Omega" while stuck inside him. It was the most amazing sensation he ever felt in his whole life. He tried hard to send Murdoc a bit of that sensation through the bond but it was just too overwhelming. He wondered if Murdoc could feel it.

Murdoc cried out as he slammed into him once last time, cumming himself. He could feel the knot expanding inside him and it actually felt a lot better than he thought it would, especially as his walls were spasming around it from his orgasm.  

He whimpered as he pulled his hair and bit him again. He shivered as he realized they were not truly and Alpha and Omega couple. He liked it. He liked the closeness they suddenly had. He knew 2D was feeling great as he spasmed a bit before kissing Murdoc. He sent an overwhelming amount of vibes to him, which only made his orgasm last longer. He moaned and whimpered holding onto 2D tightly, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He'd never experienced anything so strongly.  

"My Alpha..." he panted as he was finally coming down from his orgasm. He laid there, completely exhausted as he listened to 2D's heavy breathing, his chest rising and falling quickly with him on it.

Stuart noticed that he should be having a much stronger and longer orgasm. He was happy he could at least pass some of the feelings he was having to his Omega. He stood there shivering feeling fireworks exploding inside him when Murdoc came getting even wetter around him.

He kissed Murdoc again feeling the corner or his eyes watering. It was really overwhelming and even his toes curled with the sensation. He could feel.Murdoc walls around him spasming from time to time and he cried in pleasure when he pressed his knot. Now they were really one. He grabbed his legs and squeezed them softly, trying to grab Murdoc's attention after his orgasm.

"Muds... Mu’doc..." He felt an urgency to talk while all kind of sensations hit him 10x stronger than they normally would due to T. He needed to release it somehow. "I...." he swallowed and opened his eyes looking st him "I never..  Felt something like this before ... And-fuck-im so glad it's with you..." He moaned again. "I... I just wanted to say that... I love you... I loved you for...." He gasped "for much more time than I can remember..." His eyes watered and he let out another moan.  

"I'm really happy you're my Omega... And only mine... I... I don't need no one else... You're... The only one... You and... Our daughter..." He pressed a hand on his pregnant belly possessively caressing it.

"And I want to be your Alpha... Forever.. I can’t bond to no one... Else in this life, Mu’doc..." He whimpered "thank... You... For everything..." he said breathlessly and bit his lip. He hoped this overwhelming feeling would cool down after a while. At least he let all he was feeling out.

Murdoc looked up at 2D as he squeezed his legs. He smiled and listened to his omission of love. Murdoc thought it was cute and sweet, very like 2D really. He was surprised he could even talk with all the sensations he was feeling. 2D kept sending some of it his way through the bond and even he would gasp and shiver. It was sensational really.  

Murdoc nodded and leaned forward to kiss him but stopped when he was reminded they were knotted. He whimpered a bit, the knot beginning to stretch him too much. He went backwards a little and looked up at 2D.  

"You loved me for a while now?" He asked. "Really? After all the shit I did to you and how I lied? Why?" He asked him. He knew 2D loved him now, he could feel it daily, so he wasn't afraid to ask him these kinds of questions.

Stuart looked at him panting "don't move love... You might get hurt..." He said softly when he leaned to kiss him. The feeling was still intense but he could manage to bear now. He rubbed his thighs to distract himself.  

Stuart sniffled "it just happened..." He whispered "when I left to Beirut to be alone... I never regretted so much a decision in my life..." He told him looking into his eyes. He chuckled.

"I told myself I should hate you... I should never come back ‘cuz... With Noodle dead Russel missing and you all by yourself and broken Gorillaz would be over and I would have to move on with my life..." He sniffled "so I did what I had to... Move away from you and the others... So you wouldn't find me anymore.." he looked sad when another wave of pleasure hit him "oh fuck..." He whispered.  

"There I realized I love you. And that I shouldn't have left... I was miserable but at least I could have you around ans help you deal with our loss if I didn't... Run away... But it was already done..." He gripped the sheets, sweat falling on his forehead biting his lip hard. "Yeah you did a lot of shit Muds but... Your absence hurt a lot more than what you did to me... There alone i could finally see it. How much I Fucking missed you." He said in one breath and arched his back moaning.

He wondered if Murdoc missed him while in Plastic Beach alone. If he was happy with only Cyborg... Obedient and silent, so different from.the singer... If he thought about Stuart... And kong... And all the good moments they shared there. It wasn't all just shit moments and hurt. They were good friends. Stuart liked Murdoc as a friend too, his best mate, even thinking he was an Alpha. "I don't... Mind you lied Mu’doc... It was to protect yourself... If... If you had told the truth we wouldn't be here now... Another Alpha would have taken you you'd be sold or trade..." He felt his heart ache in a. Vile way thinking about Murdoc with another Alpha. He was even more possessive now and it hurt 10 times more. That sounded like a nightmare. "I know you would never love me back... So that was it. I dealed with it... Till I discovered you're an Omega..." He cried in pleasure. "Things changed" he whispered gasping for air his face red as a tomato from arousal.

Murdoc felt his heart warm as 2D told him his story. He smiled tenderly at him, his eyes watering. He didn't know 2D had loved him before everything... He'd missed out on so much, but he was right... He had been lying his whole life to survive.  

He chuckled as he watched 2D struggle to talk while having an overwhelming amount of pleasure hit him. He brought his hands up and caressed 2Ds cheeks lovingly.  

"Thank you D. For telling me... It's still a little hard for me to fully accept this whole Omega thing... I grew up hiding it most of my life after I'd been... With my dads poker friend..." he bit his lip. "I'm happy I did hide it. It allowed me to get to you, the only Alpha I think I could ever truly be with." He whispered. He was surprised he was saying all this, but he was knew the hormones were making him say this kind of stuff.  

"I really missed you before I brought you here... I won't ever go to anyone else... I'd rather die." He said, laying his head on his chest. "Thank you for giving me a chance." He said.

Stuart listened to him trying to focus but it was hard. He tried to send him part of that sensation as he tried to deal with it so Murdoc would feel pleasure too and wouldn't be that overwhelming to him.  

He opened his eyes when he touched his cheek. He smiled and blushed when he said he was the only Alpha he could be with. He lifted his head and kissed his lips softly than pushed him back to his place sitting on him of he could get hurt as the singer was moving too much due to pleasure he was feeling.  

"Don't need to thank me love..." He smiled lovingly "It's a pleasure being able to call you mine..." He whispered again and closed his eyes shut when he felt another wave is pleasure "Oh God..." He even drooled a bit and his eyes rolled "id rather die... To lose you..." He whispered "if you had gone with ... The Captain... I dunno what I would have done..." He confessed again his hormones speaking through him.

 "I couldn't live here with Cyborg... I would pode my mind thinking what that disgusting piece of garbage would be doing with you.." He frowned a bit and gasped for air "I can't have another person touching hurting or being with you or I swear god I'd kill them..." He said a bit more serious "You're mine and mine only... And I swear I give my life to protect you and Alex..." He moaned loudly again.

Murdoc felt the pleasure he was sending and held onto him tightly. He smiled again at 2D as he kept talking. He could tell how worked up the singer was getting and how it was still difficult for him. He caressed his cheek and gently shushed him.  

"D... I know you wanna talk, but I can see you're having troubles." He chuckled. "I... I love you..." he said kissing his chest. "You're the only Alpha for me and I promise I won't be going anywhere okay? Alex and I belong to you now and you to us... Lets enjoy our time together." He said, closing his eyes and nuzzling into 2D more.  

"Just focus on me and the pleasure you feel right now." He whispered. He could hear 2D's heart beating fast and rode the rise and fall of his chest. It was soothing. He sent out warm vibes to 2D, hoping he could send some back so as not ro be too overwhelmed.

Stuart listened to him. His tongue was slippery ‘cuz he coudlnt move and it was all too much. He needed to let his emotions flow someway... And he thought speaking it was a good way... Even struggling a bit. He was scared he would focus in the pleasure and it be even more overwhelming. It was really good... The best sensation ever, but a bit scary too.  

He nodded to him and took a deep breath deciding to enjoy the moment with Murdoc silently. He closed his eyes and looked inside himself, calming down. Actually this way it was easier for him to deal with all the emotions he felt, surprisingly.

He hugged Murdoc with his trembling hands and felt his body shiver when he had more contact with his skin. It was electrifying. He moaned lowly and tried to feel each part of his body together with Murdoc specially the place where they were the junction was made.

Soon he could feel Murdoc's energy and his own being just one. It was amazing. They were in total synchrony and he could swear he could feel what Murdoc was feeling that moment. He sighed and kissed the side of his head whispering his name. His words weere all he could have asked for to transform this time in the best of their lives. Stuart would never forget what he said.

Murdoc chuckled and and snuggled into him. The feeling really was amazing, they were so in sync with their emotions, it was almost a little overwhelming. He ran his hand up to 2D's face and caressed it from time to time just to remind him to breathe and that he was here with him.  

Is this what Alphas and Omegas felt all the time? He wondered how anyone could ever treat their Omega so poorly if that was the case. This was such a close and intimate moment, how could someone turn around and ignore it right after. He supposed society almost exoected them to. He shivered at the thought and held onto 2D.  

After about half an hour he finally felt the singer's knot start to go down and they were able to pull themselves apart. He sighed in relief but also felt a little saddened by the lost connection.

Stuart breathed and nuzzled his face on his hand trying hard to stay as quiet as he could just enjoying the moment and focusing in their energy that was one too at this moment.  

Stuart enjoyed the half an hour they had together trying to focus in the sensation as it was an unique moment he wish they could repeat in the future.  

He felt his knot going down finally and felt totally drained and thirsty that moment. He had lost a lot of fluids he knew we'll. He smiled to Murdoc softly and pulled him close even not inside him anymore. "You okay? Did I hurt you?" He whispered to him. " This was magical Mu’doc.... Thank you..." He smiled and stole his lips to a needy kiss.  

"I think you might need to take care of me now... Or ask Cyborg to... I'm a bit dizzy... Not feeling very well..." He chuckled to him and caressed him face. They needed an urgent shower.

Murdoc shook his head to the singers questions. "No. I'm fine. It was amazing. Thank you as well." He whispered. He kissed him back. He could tell the singer was parched and tired. He felt the need to take care of his Alpha, an urge he noticed pop up more and more lately.  

He slowly got up off the singer and slipped  a pair of sweats on. He felt heavier for some reason and he was tired, like he'd run a marathon. He looked at 2D with a smile.  

"i'll be right back." He told him as he left and grabbed some orange juice and even made him a quick sandwhich. It was the least he could do after he took care of Murdoc during his heats. He brought it back and handed the food and juice to him, laying back down next to him. That little bit of energy use exhausted him more.

Stuart on the other hand felt totally drained. Like he was squeezed till he didn't have any more fluids left. He watched Murdoc go and get dressed and just nodded to him with a sweet smile.  

He waited him to come back trying to see if he was okay. He even touched his now flaccid cock to see if it wasn't hurt or anything. Thankfully no.  

Soon Murdoc came with juice and a sandwich and the singer was happy, feeling his mouth water at the sight of the food and drink, realizing how he was hungry and thirsty all of a sudden.  

He didn't even bothered to get dressed grabbing the food to eat and thanking Murdoc a lot. "God I feel exhausted..." He chuckled. It was the best sensation he ever felt in his life but too tiring.  

"How you're feeling now as a knotted Omega?" He asked with a large smile. He couldn't believe they were knotted for real now.

Murdoc laughed and snuggled into his blankets. "Good. Full, but good. It was a different experience that's for sure. I feel like we reached another level of the bond, you know? I felt like I was pretty close to you." He said, sighing and wrapping the blanket around himself. He wanted a shower, bad, but he'd wait  for the singer.  

"Now the whole knotting experience was interesting. It surprisingly felt good." He laughed. He actually thought it was pretty hot, but it seemed like such an exhuasting process.  

"That makes sense why my heats kept happening so quickly. You weren't knotting me so my body apparently wanted more much quicker. The doc said that when I have a heat again after the baby, my little heats will be fewer and far between after a knot." He chuckled and closed his eyes.  

"When you get done lets take a shower." He murmered and smiled. Everything seemed to be going so well, it was all falling into place. He wasn't even worried about the whole Omega/Alpha thing anymore. 2D treated him so lovingly here. He'd get snippy from time to time but thankfully 2D was patient.

Stuart laughed too "I think closer impossible..." He joked. He had never been inside someone that long. And never imagined he would too. "This is the last level we could reach of bonding right?" He asked curiously thinking about it.  

Stuart nodded to him agreeing. It was definetely a strong sensation he felt. Strong and intimate. And what he said about his heats was true, it was definetely like he said. "So no more quick heats I guess.." He took another bite of his sandwich.  

"Is the baby complaining?" He pointed to his belly eating his sandwich eagerly and finishing his juice. He would stand up but he was so tired he couldn't make it "love... Can you help me go to the shower please?" He said with a pleading voice once he finished his meal. "We definetely need one..." he chuckled trying to stand up.

Murdoc shrugged, "I guess. I don't know if there are any other things we can do to bond... That was probably one of the strongest things we could do." He said, looking back up at 2D. He was happy to see him eating, he looked absolutely exhausted.  

He shook his head as he got up to help 2D. "No, she's been surprisingly quiet. Maybe the bond thing was all too overwhelming for her." He said. He went over to 2D and helped him up, placing 2Ds arm around his shoulder while Murdoc put his around his thin waist.  

"I think we should take a bath instead." He said, helping 2D to sit down in the tub while he  turned on the water. He sat down across from him so he could look at him, his hands on his belly. Alex was unusally quiet, but he probably shouldn't worry about it, she did have times when she was quiet. Usually she seemed a little angry when they were that rough though. He looked down at his belly and sent her little warm, loving vibes. She was definitely asleep, he didn't get anything back. He smiled and kept his hand on his stomach as he looked back up at 2D.

Stuart smiled to his help and to the fact the baby was quiet. He was happy with that. At least she wasn't bothered.  

Stuart felt the warm water on him and sighed in relieve. It was definetely better than a shower. He noticed him placing his hands on his belly and smiled. He leaned closer to touch his belly too, something he really loved doing.  

He closed his eyes trying to send her vibes but he didn't get anything back from her. Stuart frowned a bit. "She's quiet isn't she?" He told Murdoc massaging his belly carefully still sending vibes. Their bond in the other hand was strong, but the bond with the baby seemed weak. She was probably asleep.

Murdoc smiled when 2D touched his stomach but frowned a bit when he said she was quiet too. He figured he was just being over protective so he tried to push his worries aside.  

"Yeah, usually she has something to say when we do something like that. She might just be tired. We're all a little knackered don't you think?" He chuckled. He leaned back a bit and tried to relax.  

"So how do you feel now with that extra testosterone? Do you want to keep doing it?" He asked. He grabbed a wash cloth and put it behind his head to rest on. The bath was incredibly relaxing after that exhausting ordeal, he never wanted to leave.

Stuart went to the other side of the tub and tried to relax too even Alex being quiet bothering him a bit.  

"I feel good..." He chuckled "more assertive I think... Without it I wouldn't be able to have this amazing experience with you so..." He shrugged and laid down looking at Murdoc.  

"We can do it again if you want... But when your belly is too big it isn't good ‘cuz you can get hurt or hurt her." He warned. "But I think now your heats will take longer to appear..." He touched his belly with his feet playfully caressing it. "And we need a much needed rest now right?" He chuckled. He wondered if Murdoc was in his place at his age... Would he be able to knot? Thay was really exhausting even for the singer 12 years younger.  

"I'm really glad your pregnancy had been going well Muds... The pregnancy of my mother wasn't easy like this... She had complications during it..." He said absentmindedly placing with the water in front of him. He just wanted to float there forever till he felt he could walk again. His limbs were jelly.

Murdoc snorted at his warning. "Are you warning me? Cause you're the one with the appetite. I might crave it from time to time thanks to this pregnancy, but I think you need to be careful." He teased. He laughed when he felt 2D's feet on his stomach.  

He looked at 2D, curious, when he said his mom had complications. "What kind of complications?" He asked, bringing his hand to his stomach protectively without realizing it. He was already worried about Alex now 2D was worrying him more.

Stuart couldn't help but laugh at his warning and raised his hands in surrender. Murdoc had a point he was definetely more hungry for sex and needed to be careful. But now that he would stop probably the treatment with T maybe this could change back to normal standards.

He stoped laughing when he heard his question "Well, my father explained to me once when I was old enough to comprehend things..." He looked st Murdoc seriously "my mom had me in an advanced age and she had hipertension.. But she decided to go ahead even knowing the risks ‘cuz she really wanted to be a mother and this would be her only chance...." older she wouldn’t make it or wouldn’t find an Alpha for her ‘cuz she was already too old to bond. Stuart understood her choice.  

"Everything was going fine till close to the end of her pregnancy she had a Placental rupture and started bleeding severely all of a sudden causing me to be born a bit earlier than expected or she would be in risk and me too..." He played with the water around him.

"I was born underweight and due to lack of oxygen and nutrients ‘cuz of this placent issue my brain and body were affected. This explains a part of my brain damage and I dunno... The underdevelopment of my glands maybe..." He shrugged, maybe it was true who knows? "I was hospitalised and doctors told my mother I could not make it... But here I am right? After 2 car accidents I'm still alive so..." He chuckled to him.  

"Miracles can happen... She treated me really well bougjt all the medicines i needed and prayed for me everyday... Sending me loving vibes..." He looked when his mother did that, it was so wholesome.... Made him feel so good.

Murdoc rubbed his stomach soothingly as 2D told him about the issues his mother had. He couldn't believe his mom had gone through all that and lived and 2D lived as well. Maybe he should ask the doctor if he could have an issue like that. He looked down at his belly.  

"What if that happens to me?" He asked. He swallowed nervously as he looked up at 2D. He didn't want to die, but he also didn't want Alex to die. He wasn't sure what he'd want to do and he couldn't ask 2D. That seemed impossible.

Stuart stoped for a moment and wondered. It could happen to Murdoc too. But that wasn’t something good to think about now.  

"Don't worry... Nothing bad will happen... Things are going okay so far right? Let's focus on this..." the singer said with a smile "we have a doctor here and he can do the right procedure if you have any complication." He tried to calm him down. Maybe talking about his mother wasn't the best idea...

Murdoc slowly nodded and tried to push it out of his mind. He spent the next couple days worried, especially when Alex didn't seem as active as she was before. The doctor told him it was nothing to worry about, she was only four inches long and she'd spent so much energy before, she just needed to rest.  

One night Murdoc was sleeping when he felt a sharp pain coming from the lower part of his stomach. It woke him up and he waited a moment to see if it would happen again, which it did. He hissed in pain and curled in on himself. It wad a blinding pain that sent a jolt up his spine. Tears sprung to his eyes as he felt another sharp pain.  

"Stu..." he said through clenched teeth as tears ran down his cheeks. That didn't seem to wake the Alpha up and Murdoc was too clenched over to try to grab him. "Stu!" He cried out as another sharp pain hit him. He felt a wetness down between his legs and he felt it, bringing his fingers back up ajd seeing a dark liquid on them... The coppery smell let him know it was blood.

Stuart woke up in a start and looked at him scared. For a moment when he was collecting his thoughts he thought Murdoc was in heat again.  

"Jesus Muds... Whats-" he was interrupted when he saw his fingers and saw the wetness this time was blood. His eyes widened and immediately turned white. He would ask him if he was in a heat but that was a bad moment he could tell.

He didn't think twice and woke up in a start putting Murdoc in his lap and running screaming for the doctor. Murdoc was dripping blood and Stuart had to fight hard against his tears. Why was he bleeding... ? The baby wasn't suppose to be born now.  

He slammed the door shouting for help and started sending her positive vibes and getting even more scared noticing he wasn't receiving any vibration back. His heart ached and he looked at Murdoc with a desperate face. This time the blood mattered, different from when he killed that Beta.

Murdoc was curled up in pain when he felt 2D pick him up and take him yelling. He couldn't focus on anything else except the blinding pain in his lower stomach. He held onto 2D tightly, clenching his teeth and trying to hold back screams. He could feel hot tears rolling down his face and soak into 2D's shirt.  

The doctor came running out, startled and half dressed. He gasped when he saw Murdoc, but quickly got to work. He had him lay Murdoc on the couch and he immediately grabbed a few things from his bag, giving them to Murdoc. He looked at 2D.  

"Get his collar, we need to go to the main land. I have a good blood supply here but only enough to get him to the main land, which is a 3 hour flight and we need to go now! Grab his collar, clothes for both of you and whatever else you think he needs but be QUICK. We leave in five minutes." He said quickly. He looked at Cyborg who was behind 2D now, looking worried.  

"Lets get him on the plane now." He told her, to which she nodded and picked him up carefully after he got the needle in to give him more blood. Murdoc was asleep thanks to a drug the doc gave him so he wouldn't have to feel the pain. The doctor held the blood bag up as he grabbed his bag and walked out with Cyborg to the plain, leaving 2D to grab the stuff they needed.

Stuart listened to him carefully and his legs worked even if he wasn't thinking. He grabbed everything they needed in a matter of 3 minutes put in a backpack and went to the plane immediately. He had been planning for some time now about the delivering so he had put some stuff in a backpack previously for emergency cases.

He sat there next to Murdoc and held his hand while he was asleep in the blood supply. It would be 3 hours of despair. He bowed his head still grabbing his hand and focused in giving all his energy to Murdoc. He didn't care about passing out, he just needed to keep him alive. He felt a pang in his heart when he sent Alex vibrations and didn't receive anything back from her.  

He lifted his head seeing how his clothes were blood stained and he felt another sharp pain in his heart. Did he lost the baby? Was he losing the baby? He was so scared he couldn't speak. He felt tears falling his white eyes and stood there focusing his energy on Murdoc unable to ask what could be happening and just overthinking silently alone.

The doc looked at 2D, noticing he was quiet as he was holding Murdoc's hand. "Hey... I know you want to help but I need you here more. You'll be no good to Alex or the baby if you're passed out. This is a three hour ride, we need to alternate between holding the baga of blood up and I need to do a quick exam. Can you do that for me?" He asked him as Cyborg took off in the plane.  

"When we get close, you NEED to remember to put the collar on Murdoc. He's unregistered, we need people to know he's claimed. Got it?" He said sternly. He knew Murdoc would probably hate waking up with it, the bassist had told him several times how he hated it, but it was for his own safety.

Stuart lifted his head and wiped his tears sniffling. He nodded to the doctor trying not to look miserable but he was... He was worried about Murdoc and due to testosterone everything was 10x worse.  

He stood up and lifted the bag of blood for him, avoiding look at Murdoc for a moment. He nodded to him about the collar "I can put it here as hes unconscious..." He whispered to him. It would be easier than with him struggling to put it afterwards

"What kind of exam you have to do...?" He asked hesitantly thinking about the worst already.

The doctor nodded, thankful 2D was able to pull himself together. He needed the extra hands. He let 2D hold the bag and he grabbed a flashlight which he held in his mouth. It was dark, the cabon of the plane was small and dimly lit. He then put on a pair of gloves and began to peel Murdoc's sweats off. He put the soaked clothes on the floor. He grabbed a spare towel he had and put it under him to catch more blood. He spread Murdoc's legs as best he could and used his fingers to exam up into Murdoc for a few minutes. He pulled his fingers out, the gloved covered in more blood.  

"Well... I don't feel the cervix is open... That's a good sign at least. I don't think he's aborted her yet, but that doesn't mean she's..." he stopped and looked up at 2D. He almost hated to ask. "Can you feel her at all? Really focus." He said.

Stuart watched closely him working with Murdoc and had to look at another direction as he examined him. It was much blood and he knew if Murdoc wasn't unconscious he would be screaming in pain.  

He nodded to his conclusions and his heart skipped a beat thinking he could still abort her. He lifted the bag of blood as high as he could with his long arm and leaned closer the Satanists belly focusing hard in her.  

"What I feel is so... Weak compared to the other times I was able to feel her..." He whispered to him hesitantly. "Just a tiny presence... But still there..." He said with his voice broken and stood up. "What can we do...?" He looked at him with pleading eyes holding back his tears.

The doctor kept his gloves off and worked to clean up the blood. He noticed it was slowing but he still bleeding. He felt horrible for the two, this was a horrible way to lose a child... Not that there's ever a good way. He felt a little hope that 2D could feel her.  

"Well you can still feel her, That’s good. I need to a more advanced ultrasound to know whats going on. We'll get him to the nearest hospital, stop the bleeding...  After that we have to wait... We have to hope Murdoc's body doesn't abort. There might be a problem with Murdoc's hormones or his placenta might have some issues. I can't know till then...."

He finished the clean up and covered Murdoc with a blanket. "Lets keep him warm. I'll hold the blood. You hold him and keep him warm."  He said, grabbing the bag.

Stuart heard about placenta and immediately remembered his mom. He made it when he was a baby.... Alex would too right?  

Stuart nodded to him and leaned closer Murdoc putting in him the collar and hugging him to keep him warm. The Satanist was cold after all this blood loss and it made Stuart's heart ache. He silently cried on his shoulder waiting for those long 3 hours of travel.

 He tried to send him more energy but at the time went by He could feel how weak Alex was getting. Murdoc could abort even unconscious... HOW could the singer wait for him to wake up to tell him he lost the kid? He kissed his cheek pulling him close and praying for his Omega and Alex.

After the three hours they got to the dock where an ambulance was waiting to take them to the hospital. The doctor had called ahead, he didn't want to waste any time. When they landed, a group of emergency personel swarmed the plane and grabbed Murdoc. The doctor looked at 2D and nodded for him to follow.  

"Grab your stuff. Lets go, we'll ride in the ambulance. Quick! And don't worry, most of them here are Betas." He added to give 2D some peace of mind. Cyborg stayed with the plane for now, she'd catch up soon.  

In the ambulance, 2D and the doc were crammed in the corner while a group of nurses and emts worked on Murdoc. Giving him blood, checking his vitals, asking 2D and the doctor questions here and there.

Stuart listened to him and gabbed his stuff quick following the doctor feeling relieved they were Betas. At least less problems for them as they already had a real big one.  

Stuart just looked at Murdoc from time to time. He knew all those things were necessary for him but it didn't make him any less nervous. He tried to focus on the questions they were making him not to worry about Murdoc. He was even more worried as he couldn't really feel Alex.

They eventually got them to thr hospital. The doctor walked with 2D to the waiting room. "I'm gonna go to make sure everythings okay. Can you wait here and fill out the paperwork? You can also register Murdoc here... I suggest you do that and register you two as bonded. Can you do that? I'll come get you the second we get done with tests and get him a room." He said, walking back to the doors to the back, leaving 2D alone with paperwork.  

The registration forms asked for information about Murdoc as an Omega and then the papers for the bond asked for information on both of them as Omega and Alpha. When the bond happened, how, where, how many Omegas 2D currently had, etc.

Stuart nodded to all his orientations. He would do anything that was necessary now to protect and help Murdoc.  

He looked through the papers and noticed it asked a lot of stuff Stuart had no idea how to answer. But as Murdoc was an Omega and not really important in t his case, Stuart thought thay they would never ask directly Murdoc for his informations... Once bonded and registered they would ask Stuart about him as his legal owner. That sounded... A lot of dominance and power owning another human being. Did all Alphas registered their Omegas...? Probably not... Captain had 8... He wouldn't be bothered by that bullshit would he?

He decided to more about the informations he didn't know... He knew Murdoc when awoke wouldn't want to tell him about them as he pretended to be an Alpha for so long. He answered the bonded happen some months ago in Plastic Beach and that his current state was pregnant... That he only had one Omega, that was in his first heat in more than 20 years ‘cuz he was using blockers. That they knotted recently, he had alresdy a collar even that another Alpha tried to bond him and all information they required. He was glad Murdoc was finally registered and would be able to walk around and have his documents properly now.  

Once he finished he waited patiently the doctor come back hoping he would bring him some good news at least.

A nurse finally came out an hour and a half later. She came out to 2D with a small smile. She introduced herself as Murdoc's nurse and took his paperwork looking it over.  

"Congratulations on the bond. That's special!" She said happily. She walked with 2D to the elevator and up a few floors. She brought 2D to a single room where Murdoc was hooked up to a few ivs, a blood bag and a small oxygen tube up to his nose. He was still asleep. Dr. Jeffries was next to his bed and looked at 2D when he walked in. He walked over to him.  

"Stuart. We need you now. You need to send vibes to the baby. She's in there but weak. I'm working on waking Murdoc up." He said, walking back to Murdoc

Stuart gave her a small smile trying not to be rude. He was tired and worried and she seemed annoyingly happy for a moment like that. He followed her to the room silently.

Once inside the room his heart skipped a beat again. Murdoc seemed so.... Vulnerable. Stuart couldn't imagine he would be seeing his partner that way in his life. He tried hard to look neutral but he couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Big Murdoc niccals minimized to that weak and pale mess.

He listened to the doctor and was quick to follow his instructions. He went close to Murdoc and taking off the blankets that were on him he hugged his tiny belly and laid down on it focusing all his energy on Alex.  

Stuart focused in a way he could feel his body warmer. He prayed God Buddha Satan anything to bring his daughter back to life. He called her name through the bond, told her how much they needed her, how much they loved her.  He begged her to be strong and stay with them. He grabbed Murdoc's hand with his trembling one as well trying to send him the more energy and good vibrations  he could.

Murdoc woke up slowly as he felt the bond from 2D. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at 2D tiredly. He felt him squeeze his hand but he could barely move his own. He swallowed, his mouth unbearbly dry. He loomed around and noticed he was in a hospital. He tried to remember the last yhing that happened. It took him a moment but he remembered the pain and the blood. He started crying softly and looked up at 2D.  

"Alex?" He asked in a hoarse voice. "Is she..." he couldn't finish it. He tried to feel for her but didn't feel anything back. He held onto 2D as he started sobbing and shaking. He kept sending little warm vibes to her, as many as he could in his weakened state. He didn't feel a thing.  

"No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no...." he repeated over and over in a loud sobbing moan. He couldn't deal with it, he couldn't even think of her not being around anymore. "Please no!"

Stuart was focused on his work sending the strongest vibes and energy he could to her when he heard Murdoc's voice calling their daughters name.  

He turned to him and Murdoc exploded in a sobbing and crying mess. He had never seeing Murdoc crying so hard in his life. Even in his worst breakdowns Murdoc never cried hurting that way. Even when he was emotional and drunk. Each time he said no Stuart's chest ached more.

The singers heart shsttered in pieces hearing how broken Murdoc sounded. He couldn't believe they failed again. Noodle now... Alex. He couldn't believe this was happening. They should be dead in her place. She didn't deserve it. They were really the worse.

Stuart hold him back whispering "I'm sorry.." and crying desperately. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. He roccked him back and forth feeling his soul being tear apart. He needed to be strong for Murdoc but was just too much pain to bear.  

"Alex..." He whispered and hid his face on the crook of his neck sobbing loudly. "Our daughter...." He said with a hoarse voice and squeezed Murdoc more and holding him could bring her back. He didn't stop sending vibes... Didn't give up. He couldn't..

Murdoc held onto 2D as tight as he could despite how weak he was. He kept sending vibes to her as well. He tried to send how much he loved her and how much he wished he could have done better for her. He sobbed and cried into 2D's neck for what seemed like ages. He cried until his voice gave out and his tears dried up. His head felt like exploading from the headache that wracked his brain, but he kept telling himself he deserved it.  

After what felt like years crying, he... Felt a small warmth. He gasped and let go of 2D, looking at his stomach. He was breathing hard, looking at it as if he expected it to move. He sent more warm thoughts to it, this time feeling a small pang of warmth again.

He started crying again and rubbing his stomach. "Alex, please little bird, don't give up. Please, fight for me." He said through choked sobs. He looked at 2D, giant tears in his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Stuart cried together with him being able to feel all pain Murdoc was suffering that moment through the bond. It was really heart breaking. He tried after a while to stop crying and be strong for Murdoc while he broke down in tears and ugly sobbing.

Stuart stoped for a moment when he felt that warmth. Then he felt again. It was Alex, he knew it was her. It was so weak but still there. He looked at Murdoc, his face was really adorable about to cry but smiling. Sobbing like a small child lost in the woods.

The singer grabbed his hand and placed under his own on his stomach. He tried to send the rest of energy he had all to her. He didn't care if he passed out. He heard Murdoc calling her little bird and coouldnt let the worse happen. He saw Murdoc smile and imagined a small girl with the same smile as him and he knew he needed to fight till he couldn't anymore.  

"Please my daughter..." He whispered "I need you here with us... We can't go on without you..." He whispered to her. "I can't lose you...." He said and sobbed, a huge lump forming in his throat thinking about losing her. "I know you can do it..."

No he couldn't lose her. He forced himself even more to send her vibrations. He could feel his legs failing already and his head dizzy. But he wouldn't stop fighting for her even exhausted. For her and Murdoc. He was maddly in love with the man carrying their child. Each time he thought about losing Murdoc he felt his whole self breaking.  

He could feel he was able to warm Murdoc's cold hand after some moments so much energy he was putting there. "My Omega..." he whispered wanting to ask Murdoc to send her energy too ‘cuz he wouldn't last long.

Murdoc felt the warmth he was sending and knew he needed to as well. He focused all his energy and send it all to Alex. He felt hot tears flowing down his face again and his vision was starting to blur, blackness was closing in on him. All he could feel was the warmth and all he heard was his own heartbeat in his ears. He didn't care, he wanted to keep going... He needed to. This was his kid. HIS kid. THEIR kid. He wasn't going to give up any time soon.  

Soon he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he passed out. He fell back onto the bed. The doctor quickly came over and checked his pupils. He looked at 2D and called a nurse. The nurse came in and help get 2D to lay down before he passed out, even if he fought them.  

The baby started sending out stronger pings of warmth to 2D. They were weak but much stronger than before. The doc brough over the ultrasound machine and put it on 2D's stomach. The machine spat out a loud and fast heartbeat. The doctor smiled and looked back at 2D.  

"She's alive..." he said.

Stuart smiled while more tears fell from his white eyes and sighed in relieve. What he did really worked.. He smiled to the doctor "she's our little miracle Doc..." He whispered to him before passing out totally drained.  

The last thing Stuart heard and saw was her heartbeats and Murdoc sleeping soundly. The two most beautiful things he could see and hear whole day. He was so glad she was fine. They didn't fail at all.

He woke up a couple of hours later, dizzy and feeling extremely hungry and thirsty. He looked around to situate where he was in. Soon images of what happened came to his mind once again and he smiled. Alex was outta danger and Murdoc too. He could finally breathe and his heart stopped aching.

Murdoc remained sleeping. He was still hooked up to everything and snuggled into 2D as best as he could with all the ivs in him. 2D had an IV in his arm as well. The doctor got up once he saw 2D up and walked over to him.  

"I have you hooked up to some fluids too, don't rip them out." He whispered. "How do you feel?" He asked. He grabbed his stethoscope and worked on taking some vitals from the singer. He smiled and stood up when he seemed to check out as healthy.

Stuart blinked twice when he noticed the doctor talking to him. As looked at the ivs on him. He wouldn't take them off. "I'm hungry.... Thirsty.... And exhausted..." He licked his dry lips. "How's is she...?" He asked softly. He didn't care.aboht himself, he cared about their kid. "And how is my Omega...?" He pulled Murdoc closer protectively and kissed his forehead.

The doctor smiled and called a nurse over. He asked her to bring some food and water. She nodded and quickly left. He chuckled when he saw him pull Murdoc close.

"They both are doing very well, as are you. I've been checking baby and Omega's vitals every half an hour. You've been asleep for six hours and so far they've been doing well. Take it easy okay?" He said happily. He looked over and frowned at the amount of nurses and even doctors walking by and staring into the room. He walked over and shoed them away before closing the door. He looked at 2D with an apologetic look.  

"Sorry... People are excited for not only two celebrity musicians but a male Omega.... A famous one. I'm so sorry but someone leaked that Murdoc was a male Omega. We have security keeping the press out of here. Everyone's dying to know how he went 44 years without anyone noticing.... And there's something else... When they found out who you two were, they assigned an... An Alpha doctor to help, er, assist in such an important case..." he said. He was a little pissed himself, but it wasn't his hospital, he was even lucky they were allowing him to partially oversee the case and use the equipment.

Stuart's eyes widened 6 hours? That was a lot of time... He really gave her all energy he could and felt proud of his efforts. He smiled to the doctor hearing everything was okay.  

For a moment Stuart completely forgot they were famous and well known and that they were missing for quite sometime living in Plastic Beach only and not making any public appearances... Specially after Noodle and Russel went missing. Fans should be wondering what happened to them.. Staying so long in that island did that to the singer... He lost a bit of notion of real life itself. He frowned deeply.  

"Tell them that NO FUCKING WAY an Alpha doctor will lay a finger on me or my Omega." He said oozing anger "You're my doctor Mr. Jeffries I hired you and my Cyborg paid you, I pay the double... Triple to keep you, just please... I don't need any more troubles with him and my daughter..." He asked him pleadingly, sounding really scared. He would kill any Alpha who dared to be close his Omega. No matter if the hospital hired or not. They couldn't do it against th patients will.  

"And we'll... About other people...." He sighed "i'll tell Mu’doc when he's awake the news... I needed to register him right? People would discover one way or another about this...." He said not really happy with this detail but what could he do? Murdoc needed to be registered or they would be screwed and the baby too. They couldn't hide it. So Stuart wasn't mad at all.  

He looked at Murdoc sleeping on his chest and wished they were back in Plastic Beach, only the two of them... 3 actually. No worries watching the time goes by... Safe. "Please go there and tell the manager of this place or whatever that I don't want an Alpha doctor and that's an order" he growled to him. He wondered about calling Cyborg to protect them even. No Alpha or press would enter that room.

The doctor looked at a loss for words, but before he could say anything, in walked a female doctor, clearly Alpha. A small little blonde lady that looked barely five feet. She gave off a very powerful aura though, one she had to develop early to make up for her small stature. She walked up next to Dr. Jeffries, looking at 2D.  

"Mr. Pot... I can assure you that you and your Omega will received the best care possible." She said in the most professional manner possible. Dr. Jeffries looked at 2D.  

"She's... The one who was able to stop Murdoc's bleeding... She took really good care of him, I supervised the entire time." He said. The Alpha frowned for a moment before nodding.  

"That he did. He is an expert on Omega health, of course he was very vocal of that. The hospital also wants to apologize about the leak, we don't know where it came from but we're doing everything in our power to keep you and your Omega safe." She said, waiting to see what 2D wanted to do. Just at that time, Cyborg came in as well with the nurse who had the food and water for 2D. Cyborg walked up next to 2D and stood there, looking at Murdoc.

Stuart frowned even more angrily. He didn't care if she stoped the bleeding or not. He was really mad thinking about the possibility of another Alpha touching Murdoc. He could feel that murderous fury appearing again inside him. He didn't smile to her and just imagined her head rolling around to take off that stupid cordial smile of her face.  

He could feel her aura and sent off a much more powerful one, hate oozing from him. He felt threatened even if she were there just to help, their doctor was specialist in Omegas so why more?. Due to testosterone whole room was just filled with Stuart's anger scent. He didn't care her age or height. He wanted her out immediately. He would growl and show her his treeth but that was a bit too much. His eyes were white once again and he held Murdoc protectively the entire time. His arms shaking from anger.  

Stuart looked at Cyborg. Now he really wish she could feel his scent and understand what he wanted. For her to shoot cold that doctor. Stuart was traumatized after the whole incident with Captain. He instinctively checked if his collar was in place and grabbed the food. "Thank you." He mumbled still frowning like a cornered animal. He would hiss at her but he decided against it... They were in a hospital. "And thank you about Mu’doc." He said looking at the food and not her. He knew she helped but the vision of her touching Murdoc made him want to puke. He was extremely possessive right now seeing his Omega weak and everybody knowing he was a bonded Omega and his Omega.  

"I just want to eat and talk to my Omega when he wakes up. I'll make sure he eats too." He looks st her with his murderous look "we need to stay in the hospital till when?" He definetely wanted to leave now, go back to the privacy of their island with just Jeffries... But he knew it would be difficult with Murdoc in a risky pregnancy. He needed to face reality now.

The room became completely thick with 2D's angry scent. It even made the Beta's uncomfortable. The Alpha looked at 2D, seeming to be the only one it wasn't affecting.  

"Stuart... Please. We need to keep Murdoc here and to do that we need to have a doctor from the hospitals staff... They're all professional and I explained the issue with the last Alpha that happened, so they're well aware of the situation. Stuart, Murdoc is too unstable to move at this moment..." Dr. Jeffries said quietly and as calmly as possible. He looked from Cyborg to 2D. Cybirg was standing next to 2D, ready for any orders. She could sense the tension but couldn't feel the scent.  

"Murdoc will need to stay at least a week for observation. He lost a lot of blood and a threatened miscarriage is not something to take lightly... He could possibly bleed again and we need to make sure the baby is healthy." The Alpha doctor said. She had a name tag that read Dr. Reese. "I promise not to be here alone with your Omega. You will always be present... Does that work for you?" She asked.

Stuart looked to the Alpha and the Beta for a moment calming down. He was glad they had already told them about the other issue. So his behaviour was explainable even a bit exaggerated.  

He called down finally "okay it works for me. Do what you have to do with him."He said seriously not letting him go "is there anything that need to be done now?" He asked seriously knowing that Murdoc if he was awake would be scared and begging to go home by now. But they needed to stay for a whole week. Surrounded by Alphas that sounded like a nightmare even if it was for Alex safety. He decided to send her vibrations instead of being unbearably angry. At least she wouldn't be alone with Murdoc.

"Just please keep the press away too... He needs rest and... We're not ready for any pressure or annoying people" he said tiredly looking at Cyborg too. She would understand that as an order. Having her to count on around was something that definetely made Stuart calmer.

Both doctors nodded to Stuart's demands. They definitely wanted to keep him happy. Dr. Resse put her pen in her pocket and lowered her clipboard. She tried to give Stuart a more submissive stance to show she understood his power here and make him more comfortable.  

"Okay. We don't need to be here right now. We'll step out and just check his vitals when he wakes up. Please press the button for the on call nurse and we'll be in here quickly. When he wakes up he can have water and food. It's highly suggested so he gets his strength up." She said. She nodded to him one last time and left, Dr. Jeffries close behind, shutting the door behind them.  

Murdoc was sleeping soundly for a while longer, little Alex sending weak but quickly strengthening signals to Stuart once in a while. Eventually Murdoc began to wake up slowly. His mouth was dry and his lower stomach ached slightly. He felt incredibly weak and exhausted. He looked at 2D, unsure if he wanted to ask if it was all a dream or if Alex was okay. He didn't want to hear something happened to her. He looked at 2D with teary eyes wondering if he killed their kid.

Stuart raised a brow to what she was doing. He knew pretty well that behaviour but couldn't really trust Alphas at this point. They could take things pretty well. Anyway he gave her a chance and loosened his arms around Murdoc a bit and softened his features to say he wasn't that defensive anymore about her. He nodded to her suggestions, he would definetely do that.

After a while he noticed Murdoc waking up and smiled. He could feel Alex little signals to him and smiled caressing his belly each time the little thing sent him.  

"Hey love..." He whispered to him softly caressing his hair. He lifted his head and could see his eyes full os sorrow and teary eyed, he could understand quick what Murdoc must be thinking. "Don't worry... She's fine..." He placed Murdoc's hand over his belly sending him and Alex vibes trying to connect him to her. He hoped that reassured Murdoc.  

"We managed to save her... She's out of danger and you're too." he kissed his forehead "they... Hired an Alpha female doctor to take care of you... She stoped the bleeding and helped quite a lot." he looked at him "the bad news are that someone leaked you're a male Omega and the press probably is already knowing we're from Gorillaz and we're here and that information, crazy to know more..." he sighed.  

He grabbed the food to offer him. "You should eat love... You lost a lot of blood..." He whispered to him. "We will be here for a couple of days long... ‘cuz it's a risk if you have another bleeding and we're not ready for it... They promised to keep us safe and you cared..." He explained everything to him hoping he wouldn't be mad. "They to feel her... She had been sensing me warm vibes whole day long..." He chuckled.

Murdoc was relieved to hear Alex was doing okay. He sighed and closed his eyes, hiding his face into 2D, inhaling his scent to calm down. He cried a little but it was from relief and it wasn't much. He was too tired to deal with that, he just wanted to spend time with his Alpha and baby.  

It took him a while to register what else he said about everyone finding out he was a male Omega. He wasn't as concerned about that as he is for his child. He was slightly concerned about the Alpha doctor. He looked around the hospital room and assessed his ivs. He noticed the collar around the neck and he looked up at 2D with a hurt look.  

"Why do I have this on right now?" He asked.  He knew he was now in the real world and he needed to be more respectful of his Alpha but he didn't care. 2D said he wouldn't make him wear this out in public. He didn't care about food, he wanted the collar off. He started to pull on it, looking around for the key.

Stuart looked at him trying to take off the collar and frowned. He grabbed his hand by the wrist not too hard to hurt but to catch his attention. He looked him dead in the eye stop holding his wrist firmly.  

"Mu’doc this is the real world okay? We are not in that island anymore. This is a public hospital and I put your collar while we were coming here. It's for your protection and we're fucking surrounded by other Alphas doctors and fans in here so you better behave" he said sternly pulling his hand off the collar and letting it go still narrowing his eyes and looking angry.  

"I registered you as my Omega, you're bonded, knotted, pregnant and I am responsible for you now own so that's why you have this collar on." He was really serious while telling him the news. He didn't want to show He was scared another Alpha would try to take him away again but that was the truth. That was the real reason he had a collar on. He knew he needed to take care of his Omega to prevent other problems.  

"Now keep it where it is, I don't true any other Alpha here I don't want any more problems,understand? You can't be stressed and I told you to eat." He assumed his Alpha mode once again about eating. He didn't like how Murdoc wanted to be vulnerable without his collar and was refusing to take care of himself and the baby. "I am your Alpha and the only one who can take this off okay? Don't try taking it off. It's an order." He said seriously.

Murdoc looked up at 2D through his fringe, unable to look his Alpha square in the eye. He could sense 2D assuming his Alpha role and it made it impossible to look at him directly.  

He listened to 2D's arguement and knew he was right. He put his hands down in his lap and looked down completely. He could tell 2D was getting a little angry. He stuck his bottom lips out a bit, slightly upset at finally being registered as an Omega. There went his last chance at freedom.  

He waited till 2D was done before he slowly sat up with some difficulty and grabbed the sandwhich on a tray near him. He was starving and parched and couldn't resist even as he was being scolded.  

"I can take care of myself..." he mumbled before taking a bite, not looking at him still. He wasn't sure why he was being so arguementative. Probably cause he woke up in the worst way possible for the last couple days and just felt cranky.

"No you can't." He said sternly "even I couldn't. You saw what happened. I..." He looked down "I failed and almost lost you okay...? No more space for failing... Now we almost lost our baby and...." We already lost Noodle he couldn't bring himself to say that out loud.  

"Anyway. It's for protection, Mu’doc not for fashion. I need you safe... You..." He sighed "You can't be bitten again and being in a hospital or not no place is safe... You lost a lot of blood, you're weak ‘cuz you're pregnant and you wanna do what? Fight if someone try something?" He folded his arms. "Stop being stubborn. It's for your own safety and Alex's" he frowned looking at him

"Unfortunately real world is dangerous and Omegas are seeing as pieces of meat... And you're a 'famous piece of meat' to the world... You know how things are... Everyone wants a piece of you now you're an Omega..." not so different when he pretended he was an Alpha tho, but now it was even more dangerous. He looked at him to make sure he was eating. He hoped his arguments were enough to end his pouting.

Murdoc kept looking down, his chest clenching in pain from the thought of almost losing Alex. He ate his sandwich slowly. 2D made a good point, he was too weak to fight at the moment and he would either die or end up becoming another Alphas Omega. He shivered at the idea. His main goal was to protect his child now... Which means he'd probably live... He sighed and took another bite of his tasteless sandwhich.  

"This food tastes like shit... Don't know how thry expect me to eat it to " he grumbled, throwing the sandwich back on the tray and crossing his arms as he laid back down, rolling away from 2D so his back was to him. He hated how 2D was actually right. He was a male Omega and he was famous. It'd be easy for anyone to grab him.

Stuart noticed how he was ignoring what he said and changing topic quick. It was something Murdoc usually did when annoyed. He didn't find any problem with his own sandwich so he just sighed and laid down too. That was a shitty excuse.  

He hoped Murdoc had listened to him even pouting. He decided not to bother as he didn't want to make Murdoc upset or nervous. He couldn't be stressed.  

He instead closed his eyes and sent some good energy to Murdoc and to their child. This way he would do something good for them and not bother Murdoc. Besides it was funny the sensation she sent him, he liked the warming sweet feeling. Specially when Stuart told her he lover her and her father. She always reacted happily he could feel. He tried to do it now when Murdoc was angry to soothe him.

Murdoc laid there pouting until he felt the soothing vibes 2D was sending him. It melted his heart quickly, especially after he felt Alex. He sighed and sent little vibes to his baby, smiling at her quicker responses now.  

Murdoc decided to stop pouting for a bit and call a truce with this collar thing. He did almost just die... He actually wanted to cuddle with his Alpha. He turned around slowly, mindful of the ivs in his arm  and snuggled into the singer's chest. He didn't say anything, just snuggled and sighed.  

After a while, he finally spoke. "How long do I have to be here? Don't leave me... Okay?" He whispered.

Stuart noticed him snuggling and smiled. He loved when Murdoc did that to him. "The told me at least a week for observation.... ‘cuz of your threaten of miscarriage.... And the Alpha doctor said she wouldn’t be alone in a room with you. They.... Know what happened with us before.." He whispered snuggling with him.  

"And no I won't leave you... Never. Not now not ever." He promised him and lifted his head to give him a kiss on his lips. He wanted to prove his point he wouldn't leave. How could he... Murdoc almost lost the baby... Stuart fought hard to save him... And would fight again if he had too. He just wanted Murdoc behaving. He sent more vibrations through the bond and that kiss.

Murdoc kissed him back and closed his eyes snuggling again. "I'm sore..." he whispered. His lower stomach and back hurt, which was probably from the attempted miscariage. "Can I get some more morphene or something?" He asked, looking up at 2D. He wondered if he was even on morphine, could pregnant people have morphine? The doc should know right?  

He turned back to lay on his back as that was more comfortable, though he did enjoy snuggling with 2D. He grabbed the sandwhich again and started eating slowly between intervals of water. The sandwich actually wasn't that bad he'd just been pouting before.

Stuart nodded to him. If not morphine he could at least have something for pain right? He pressed the button to call for a nurse. They had to check his vitals when he woke up either way.

Stuart smiled to him when he started eating and drinking again... "we can ask for something more if you're still hungry huh?" He said with a soft smile "Thank you..." He kissed his forehead, he liked when Murdoc was behaving well. He could do good when he wanted to. "i'll make sure they will treat your pain right"

Murdoc kept eating, waiting for the doctor. She eventually walks in with a nurse and Dr. Jeffries. He can immediantly tell she's an Alpha. She was small but still gave off a powerful scent. She smiled at 2D and looked at Murdoc.  

"Ah! The Omega! I'm glad you're up, let's take some vitals okay? Dr. Jeffries is going to help me out okay?" She said, walking up to Murdoc's side of the bed. He growled and backed up from her as far as he could go against 2D.  

"I'm Murdoc, not just Omega." He spat at her, baring his teeth. He was starting to pull on the ivs, causing his arm to bleed but he didn't care. Dr. Reese looked at the ivs and backed up a bit and looked at 2D, seeing what he wanted to do.  

"Don't fucking look at him!! You're dealing with me! Not him!" He growled. He didn't care of an Alpha was supposed to be the one deciding his medical treatment OR he was expected to behave for his Alpha. He didn't want to be touched by another Alpha. "Fuck off, you dirty fuckin Alpha." He hissed. He ignored the gasps from a few of the nurses. An Omega could get into huge trouble for talking to Alpha like that. Dr. Jeffries looked at Murdoc and then 2D desperately to control the situation.

Stuart knew this would happen once Murdoc was awake. He knew about his trauma but that was a bit too much. He frowned to him disapproving his behaviour completely. It was a shame having such a rebel Omega. Murdoc didn't get the idea he was in real life now.  

 "Can I have a moment with Mu’doc?" He asked politely to that Alpha and the other nurses. "You can stay Jeffries, please"  Of course He didn't trust her and didn't want any Alpha around but that was a bit too much. He couldn't ever speak that way to her or to any person that was just trying to help.  

He knew Jeffries could help as he was with them for a long time and was a Beta, someone Murdoc trusted. At least the Satanist didn't cuss at him the first time he saw him. They needed to talk and Murdoc needed to hear he wanting or not.

 The singer stood up once everyone was out and folded his arms looking at him sternly "What was that Mu’doc?" He said with a thick voice and started giving up another powerful scent signalling he was angry and disappointed. He frowned and waited for his answer. He would hate to do it but would have to apologize to all of them afterwards for Murdoc's behaviour.  

Did they know he pretended he was an Alpha for his whole life? Probably not... He was still behaving like an Alpha tho. He felt terrible he needed to call out Murdoc like a bratty child, but he decided not to do it in front of other people, would be too embarrassing for both of them. And if press knew about this incident with "rebel Omega Murdoc"? Would be a shame for the band's reputation And for him for not taking care and disciplining his Omega.

Murdoc looked down at his bleeding arm and didn't say anything. He could feel the anger and dissapointment from 2D but he didn't care. This was still his body, he had a say.  

"I don't want that Alpha touching me. I don't want any Alpha touching me..." he was still looking down. "This is MY body... I want to go HOME." He growled, looking up at 2D. "I don't want to wear this fucking collar. I don't want to be your pet!" He hissed at him. He was breathing hard, the heart moniter showing an increase in a heart rate. This time, it was the hormones getting him riled up.

Stuart looked at him seriously. "Fine. So I will walk out this room right now and you'll be left with Alex to take care alone. You won't hear a word about me anymore and I won't touch you. If that's what you want." He said emotionless. He felt a bit hurt he didn't want any Alpha touching him. It sounded a bit personal as he was hisalpha. He loved Murdoc and he wasn’t his pet. Afyer everything he did Murdoc thought he was a pet? He regreted saving his life and having this as a thank you.

He thought about a punishment for him instead of fighting and arguing. His Alpha's mind speaking louder. He looked at Murdoc's bleeding arm and at the doctor and silently left the room. His heart was aching but he decided to totally ignore it. He even stoped sending good vibes to Murdoc and Alex.  

He turned to the Alphas out the room "He's not in a good mood right now. I highly suggest you to sedate him if you want anything." He said tiredly and hurt and walked outside for a moment alone really needed.

Murdoc's face dropped when he said he'd walk out of that room. He didn't mean 2D, he didn't want him to leave, but before he could argue his point, 2D left. He felt his heart drop and fill with despair.  

"N-no! D! S-Stu! Wait!" He yelled out, already hopping out of his bed, completely forgetting about the ivs. His arm was yanked back and he fell to his knees, crying out from the pain. Dr. Jeffries ran over and helped him back up to his bed. He wanted to say something but be felt it wasn't the time nor his place to. Murdoc needed to realize he needed to cooperate or there'd be severe consequences from not just 2D.  

"He left me... After he said he wouldn't..." he whispered, his eyes watering. He looked down at his bleeding arm, not bothering to try to stop it. Dr. Jeffries put a gauze over it and held it. Murdoc looked back hopefully at the door when Dr. Reese came in with a group of nurses.  

"Murdoc, can we just-" Dr. Reese started, but was interrupted by Murdoc.  

"No! Sod off! M-my Alpha isn't here!" He barked as they got closer. He started to get off the bed as they got closer. He felt like a trapped animal surrounded by a pack of prey animals.  

"Dr. Reese, you said-" Dr. Jeffries started.  

"His Alpha told us to sedate him, which is what we're going to do. Please grab Murdoc and bring him over." Dr. Reese said sternly. Dr. Jeffries looked at Murdoc with a sympathetic face. He held onto his arm for a split second before letting it go.  

"No... He's an Omega but he's still a person. I'll take his vitals." He said as Murdoc grabbed onto his IV stand for support. He was still really weak.

"No... He's already stressed out enough. Grab him or we will." She said sternly. When Dr. Jeffries didn't move, they started to close in on Murdoc, who backed up to the corner of his room, his eyes shining with tears as his face shown a rage he'd never felt before.  

"S-stay the fuck away!" He half yelled, half cried. He sent signals for 2D, but didn't feel anything back. He sobbed and then tried to compose himself. He was surrounded by one Alpha and multiple Betas that wanted to sedate him. Before he could think of a plan though, he felt a pinch and looked tp his side where Dr. Jeffries was. He had a needle in his arm and the most apologetic regretful face Murdoc had ever seen. He quickly lost his footing and Dr. Jeffries quickly caught him.  

"Check his vitals... Quickly..." he growled. The group got to work. The Nurses checked basic vitals while Dr. Jeffries and Dr. Reese got Murdoc's legs in sturrups and started doing an exam of his lower half to see how the bleeding was.

Stuart was outside the room thinking alone. He could feel clearly the despair coming through the bond and wondered if something was happening to Murdoc. He knew he couldn't have left him alone with other Alphas... Bit he had the collar so he would be okay. He got really sad and hurt, knowing that he would be totally terrified being left alone. That's why he asked Jeffries to stay with him. Murdoc needed to know his place and how his life would be without him of if he misbehaved that way. He needed to learn a lesson and face reality that he was an Omega and in real world he couldn't be the way he wanted if he was bonded and registered. Well if he didn't want this anymore, they could fix it too.  

He stood outside smoking for a moment thinking about all that happened. He was angry ‘cuz of Murdoc's behaviour, but much more sad that he didn't want to be touched or thought he was his pet.  

He sighed... Murdoc was his lover. He loved him so much. He was in love with him. But he thought Murdoc would never love him back ‘cuz he was.... An Alpha. He would never be truly happy with an Alpha and having to behave and bow his head... It was against his nature. His eyes watered with this thought. It seemed that no matter what he did... How much he showed him, Murdoc would be happier back in his old life. That now he couldn't go back anymore. For a brief moment the singer regretted everything he did for Murdoc. He quickly wiped his tears finishing his cigarette and going back inside.  

He decided to wait outside the room as he noticed they were still inside and probably doing the exams with Murdoc sedated. He knew it was cruel but they were in a hospital and he couldn't yell or cuss at Murdoc to taught him how to behave. He decided for a silent punishment just like he did back in Plastic Beach. He sighed and waited.

They finished the blood draws and exams, getting Murdoc back on his bed normally and covered by a blanket. The Alpha doctor also put him in padded bindings so he couldn't move and rip out his ivs anymore. Dr. Jeffries thought this was a little extreme but kept his mouth shut. He'd talk to 2D about it later and have him take them off. He waited in a chair by Murdoc's bed, waiting for either 2D to come in or Murdoc to wake up.


	9. Hospital

Stuart noticed the Alpha doctor leaving and quickly entered the room. He saw Murdoc with padded bindings and his blood boiled. He would scream but he decided against it. He turned to Jeffries "What the fuck is this? And what happened?" He asked angrily pointing to Murdoc's unconscious body.

Dr. Jeffries swallowed and stood up, backing up a bit. "Well... You told them to sedate him, he fought... I... Sedated him so he wouldn't stress himself out unnecessarily... I probably just lost all his trust. " He was quiet as he remembered his face.  

"They did the exam and then restrained him so he won't rip his IVs out when he wakes up... I know it's not my place... But... Why'd you just leave him so easily? You need to talk to him Stuart... He's pregnant and hormonal. Of course he's going to fight. He's been fighting his whole life... Just..." he got up and walked to the door before pausing and looking back. "Just talk to him. Let him KNOW what kind of danger he is in if he doesn't behave... They will TAKE him and put him in a behavioral institute for difficult Omegas. ESPECIALLY if you, his Alpha, gives up on him so quickly.... When he wakes up, keep him in the restraints till he calms down. I'm sure he'll be pissed." And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Stuart sighed but decided to listen to his words. Maybe leaving wasn't the right option now, even for a punishment. He sat down where the doc was, feeling like shit. He knew they would have to talk when he wakes up and he would have to be careful... Would be difficult with someone who didn't want to listen.  

His words kept echoing inside his head. He felt guilty and that Murdoc should be hating him now. He had always been difficult to deal... But now it seemed impossible even for Stuart if he didn't want to cooperate. He laid with his head on the bed next to Murdoc but not touching him sniffling and crying quietly, allowing him to be the pathetic Alpha he was.  

He hated things needed to be like that. He just wanted to go home with Murdoc and Alex like Murdoc said. He sent her and him good vibrations again trying to soothe things for when Murdoc wakes up. He would need to think about a way to be listened. Another tactic that didn't involve leaving.

After another half an hour Murdoc eventually started to wake up. He felt 2D nearby and he hazily looked around. He saw him sitting next to him and he looked away. He tried to bring his hand up but it was stopped by the restraint. His eyes lit with panic and he struggled against them. He looked at 2D.  

"What the FUCK!? Why am I restrained?!" He asked him. "L-let me out!" He said as he began to panic. His worst fears were starting to become a reality. He used to have nightmares like this, then Alphas would slowly close in on him. He couldn't stand it, he began to have a panic attack. He laid back struggling to breathe.

Stuart heard him yelling and struggling to breathe. He lifted his head and wiped his eyes keeping a straight face "calm down and i'll explain to you what's happening and what happened." He said sternly and sat down in a more erect way looking at him.  

"If you continue struggling like this they will take you behavioral institute for difficult Omegas, you want that Mu’doc? ‘cuz this is the risk you’re assuming behaving like that. That’s why the restrains. If you behave well we take them off." He said seriously not freaking out not to scare him. He sent him good warm and calming vibes even with his face nonchalant.

Murdoc heard what he said but he felt that only made his panicking worse. 2D wasn't going to help him. His dad was right, he'd end up with nothing and no one, stuck in some institute for knocked up Omegas. His brain warped and twisted what 2D said he found it harder to breathe.  He was trying to take deep breaths but it was working and he started crying and sobbing.  

"Don't make me go there! Please! I'll behave..." he said between choked sobs as he struggled to breathe still. He closed his eyes as he felt he was about to pass out, tears streaming down his face. His Alpha gave up on him and his worst nightmare was about to happen. He'd be treated worse than an animal until one day he killed himself.

"This won't happen Mu’doc" Stuart said seriously "I'm here to prevent this from happening, please calm down, I need you to listen to me." He looked at that sobbing and crying mess in front of him and his heart ached.

"Mu’doc." He started hoping he would listen "I need you to behave and I won't leave you." He looked at his face "I didn't leave you and I didn't give up on you or our daughter, I'm sorry." He said ashamed of himself. "I wanted to show you how your life would be if you really didn't want me into it and you didn't behave, you want that?" He asked seriously. "‘cuz I don't. I want you and I want my family. I need it. But I need you to behave too. No one here will hurt you. I promise they won't." He said firmly but wanting to cry. "You're not my pet, you're my lover." He still didn't touch him while speaking.  

"Jeffries needed to sedate you to examine you ‘cuz you wouldn't behave if that Alpha  touched you. He was trying to help." He said calmly "they put you in those restrains ‘cuz you would be pissed when you wake up. They were right, so please listen to me." He pleaded.

Murdoc tried to keep himself calm but it still wasn't working. He sobbed and hyperventilated as he tried to listen to 2D. He tried to look up at him but his vision was blurry from the tears, he shut his eyes and put his head back. He clenched his fists tightly and bit his lip hard trying to stop and listen to 2D.  

"You left me..." he sobbed, his eyes still closed. He couldn't help it. He was trying to behave as the tears streamed down his cheeks and he shook. He was scared. Really scared. Scared 2D would leave him in this room, alone, tied up. He wouldn't last, he knew it. He felt the baby sending little pings of warmth towards him.

"I didn't." He said sternly. "I'm here aren't I? Stop telling lies and listen to me." He leaned closer him "Mu’doc I’ll untie you but you need to promise me you'll behave and obey me or I’ll really leave, for good." he said sternly. His heart was breaking seeing him struggling and crying that way. Keep him tied was just too cruel.

Murdoc sunk deeper onto the pillow, his eyes still leaking, but shut tight. His heart hurt as he heard the sternness in 2D's voice. He held back some sobs and bit his quivering lip. He'd keep it quiet to appease the Alpha. He just wanted out of the restraints.  

"I’ll behave..." he whispered, slowly opening his eyes but keeping them to the side, away from 2D. They kept leaking, soaking into the pillow below. He tried to keep himself from shaking.

Stuart silently took off the restrains from him. He deeply inside wanted to cry and go home,  he hated all this but he knew it needed to be done. He didn't touch him in the process even craving to feel his Omega again to hold him and cry on his shoulder. His words of not wanting any Alpha touching him kept echoing in his mind.  

"Now will you listen to me?" He said still sternly looking at Murdoc. "Or you want me to leave?" He kept a calm and serious tone. For a moment he remembered Alison. She was the perfect Omega... Why Murdoc couldn't be that way? Things would be so much easier.

Murdoc immediately curled in on himself on his side after 2D took the restraints off. He wrapped the blanket around him and sobbed a little harder, shaking uncontrollably. He felt like being sick.  

"I’ll listen... I'm sorry..." he whispered. He hid his head with his blanket, crying. He wondered why 2D wasn't touching him and he was too afraid to ask. Maybe this was part of his punishment. He put his hand on his stomach, as the baby seemed to be slightly distressed at all the nerves running through him.  

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to the baby. He tried to stop himself from shaking but wasn't doing a good job. The thought of him failing again made him start to cry once more.

Stuart looked at him and sighed. It was hard not touching him and seeing him that desperate. "I'm sorry too." He whispered.  

"I need you to behave or I’ll lose you..." He kept looking down to his hands "I don't want to lose you... But you told me you.. " He swallowed "you don't want any Alpha touching you and that you're not my pet... That you don't want to wear your collar and you want to go home." he closed his eyes. "You yelled at those other people that was just trying to help, you have any idea what could happen if any of them told authorities there was an Omega causing trouble here Mu’doc? You realize the size of danger is you acting like this?" He said desperately. "They will take you away from me Mu’doc, you and our daughter.." He didn't notice when tears started talking from his void eyes.  

"I can't do any of those things now. You know I can't. And it’s for your own good, your and Alex's. You act like I'm doing this to punish you... That I want Alphas around touching you... That I told the press you're a male Alpha... I did what was right Mu’doc I did this for love! To take care and protect you! You are the only things that I still have in my life! And I can see you're not happy here with me." He let out what he was feeling. He was an Alpha but he had feelings too.  

"You..." he sniffled "just keep fighting and struggling when all I want to do is protect you is help you, heal and save you... You... Make this so hard on use... And sometimes make me regret all I did to you.... That.... That you'd be much happier in your old life pretending you're an Alpha and being free... You will never love me the way I love you." He said sadly and hid his face with his hand crying and sobbing softly. He hated himself now. He hated seeing Murdoc hurt. He hated all this. He kept trying to send them good vibrations even not touching Murdoc anymore. He was broken after all this.

Murdoc stopped for a moment, shaking slightly. He opened a small hole in the blanket and looked at 2D. He felt bad for the singer as he reflected on how hard he'd made this for him. He closed his eyes a moment before opening them again.  

"I don't... I didn't mean I didn't want you touching me..." he whispered. "I think of you as my lover too... That’s all I want. And... And I have to wear this collar like a pet. It hurts..." he sniffled.

He watched him cry and felt the vibes. He sent back a few of his own. He was still weak, he didn't have much in him, but he tried. He decided to say something.  

"I'm sorry... I... Can't help it." He whispered, pulling the sheet tighter around him. "My father, an Alpha, used to beat me and yell at me whenever I had my heats. I was... Raped by one of his Alpha friends..." he swallowed and took a deep breath calming himself. "I always fought to survive..." he sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm trying..." he sniffled and hid himself again

Stuart lifted his head "I'm not your father Mu’doc I won't beat you or yell at you.... I don't want to. You're pregnant Mu’doc... I'm not like other Alphas... I've been.. Trying to show you this... You don't... Need to fight to survive anymore... You have me to fight for you." He said softly. "You have me to protect and care about you... You have me to give my life for you if I needed to..." he said sternly. "You and Alex..."  

He swallowed "I don't like making you wear this collar too... But what if....what if other Alpha tried to bite you...? What if.... You need to almost die to choose me again as your Alpha... And... And... This would make you weak and you might abort Alex and...." He looked down desperate and hyperventilating. He was able to keep his composure till now. Till he felt an enormous pain in his heart thinking about losing his Omega and his daughter. He even forgot for a moment he was happy to be his lover and it was all he wanted.

Murdoc looked out from the covers, seeing him panicking. He could tell the singer meant what he was saying, Murdoc just had to learn he could trust him. He wasn't fully at that yet but he wished he was. He sent warm and soothing vibes to him. He stuck his hand outside the blanket for 2D to grab if he wanted but he didn't dare touch the Alpha in case he was actually being punished.

"I’m... Sorry..." he whispered. He didn't know what else to do. He was a little terrified to move in case, for some reason, he decided to put him back in the restraints. He hated how weak he felt and wished he could do more for 2D.

Stuart got really desperate now and when he stuck that hand out the blanket the singer crawled on the bed and pulled Murdoc on his lap quickly and needy. He felt his warm vibes and that was his limit.  

He hugged him tight after taking off his head from the blankets. He kissed him hard and deeply, passionately, craving to feel Murdoc next to him and shaking uncontrollably. He hugged him even tighter desperate to feel him closer again. He rubbed Murdoc's body from under the blanket and buried his face on his shoulder feeling his sweet scent he loved and missed so much.  

He cried softly and sobbed thinking about a life without Murdoc in it. It hurt so much it burned. He thought about losing him just like he lost Noodle . It hurt like he'll, especially when he thought about Alex. "Please don't hate me..." He whispered brokenly. "Please.... I'm so sorry..." He cried out "I love you Muds.." He said crying on his shoulder. He placed a hand on his belly. "I love you too Alex... Daddy loves you..." he whispered desperately wanting to go home and hide with his family. Forever if he could. Far from any danger and problems.

Murdoc was surprised when 2D grabbed him and held him and kissed him. He kissed him back eagerly and held onto him rightly, burying himself into his neck. He cried and was so thankful 2D decided to touch him, he swore he could feel it even that early when he didn't.  

"I don't hate you. I couldn't." He whispered and kissed his neck. "I love you too... We love you..." he added with a choked sob. "Please don't leave me alone again, I’ll behave he said, sniffling.

"I won't I'm sorry..." He whispered sending warm and soothing vibes to him and the baby trying to calm down. "I don't want to leave my family..." He whispered brokenly and sniffled holding him close. "Thank you..." He said finally about him behaving. Now things will be easier.

"Look I won't let them tie you, sedate you take you away or be alone with you ever again okay...?" He broke the hug softly and wiped his eyes. "It was wrong what I did to you and I'm sorry." He quickly apologized recognizing his mistake. From now own they will be together no matter what. "Just please trust me and be a good Omega.. We're in public now Muds... They have much severe punishments for a troublesome Omega... You understand that right?" He said sniffling and wiping his own eyes.

Murdoc kept his face nestled into 2D's neck, still holding on to him tightly as he nodded. "I’ll be good... I promise..." he whispered, still shaking a bit. He hated how easily he submitted but he truly had no power here and very little rights. 2D had to save him and he hated not being able to save himself, but that was the way it worked now that he was an Omega... And he needed to think about his daughters life as well.  

There was a knock at the door that made Murdoc jump and bury himself tighter into his neck. He squeezed, holding onto 2D, as if someone was going to come in and try to take him. He started to shake a little more, incredibly nervous. Murdoc couldn't see it was Dr. Jeffries poking his head in to see how they were doing. He looked at 2D after noticing Murdoc shaking and trying to hide himself.

Stuart kept holding him tight whole Murdoc shook and seemed desperate. Was a really heartbreaking vision. He rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings to him shushing his cry.

Stuart heard the knock at the door and how Murdoc was scared by it. He knew what they did thing him up was really unnecessary. Now he was even more traumatized. Stuart looked at him back incredibly ashamed of what he did previously.  

"Dr. Jeffries, first of all I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left Mu’doc that easily when he needed me the most." He started looking at him "I explained him the risks about him not behaving and he promised me he will do good with you and the other nurses and that Alpha doctor." He smiled to him and looked at Murdoc. "Thank you for all your help with him while I was out." He said softly hoping the doctor would believe him.  

"Muds, the doctor sedated you ‘cuz he didn't want that Alpha doing it to you okay? I shouldn't have asked them to do it... But you wouldn't behave and at least sedated you wouldn't get hurt..." he explained softly thinking about if Murdoc lost his trust with the doctor. They couldn't lose it... He was a Beta and the only one they trusted so far.  

"I'm sorry. I apologize for you both." He said looking down caressing Murdoc's hair when he hid his face on his neck. He wondered if Murdoc would want to day anything to the doctor after all that incident. "I won't let it happen ever again" He promised

Murdoc didn't look at the doctor, he just nodded as 2D apologized for him. He was still a bit shaken over the whole thing. He wasn't sure who he could trust at this point anymore, he just knew he needed to behave or he'd be drugged, locked up, whatever. He couldn't do allow that to happen. Not with Alex.  

He was also still contemplating how he told 2D he loved him. Did he mean that? He believed he did, but was he just saying that to survive at this point? He wasn't sure. He couldn't say he loved 2D under duress like that. He needed to figure out if he loved him. He wanted to know. He wanted to love him... He did.  

The doctor noticed he wasn't looking at him. He frowned and actually felt a little upset about it. He'd worked hard to earn Murdoc's trust and now it was gone. He sighed and sat down in a chair in the corner.

Stuart noticed how the doctor frowned seeing him not looking at him. He looked st Murdoc scared on his lap "Muds... You trust the doctor don't you?" He asked hesitantly. He needed to know and find a way to make Murdoc trust him again. ‘cuz it was his fault he lost trust in the doctor.  

He looked at the doctor pleadingly. He needed to fix this situation as soon as possible.

Murdoc didn't say anything. He remained quiet, clinging to Stuart and shaking. He couldn't say he fully trusted the doctor anymore. He'd shot him up with sedative when he'd needed him most. That then led to the restraints. He shivered again.  

The doctor's shoulders slumped a bit and he rubbed his face tiredly as he sat forward, resting his arms on his knees. He felt he just shot down nearly four months of work getting Murdoc to trust him.

Stuart felt like shit now... He would have to rebuild all this lost trust somehow he didn't know how to. He sighed "doctor... Mu’doc was complaining about pain... Can you give him something for it? Please?" He asked politely but hesitantly... He didn't know if Murdoc would allow him to do anything.  

He held Murdoc close and whispered to him "trust me..." He looked into his eyes and kissed his forehead. Murdoc needed a lot of reassurement now. "He will take care of you and me too..." He whispered to him. Now he should focus totally on Murdoc as he didn't do it before and lead everything to this shitty situation.

The doctor hesitated for a moment then nodded. He got up and left for a moment before coming back with a bottle and syringe. "Murdoc this is a stronger pain medication okay? I don't want to give you morphine just yet so we don't endanger the baby. Let me know if you're still feeling pain after this okay? You're going to be a little tender down there, we did take a look and it looks like the bleeding finally completely stopped." He filled the syringe and waited for Murdoc to say anything.  

Murdoc bit his lip and waited. He didn't want anything given to him at the moment. What if they just wanted to sedate him again and strap him down. He clung to 2D harder, waiting for it. He knew he needed to behave.  

"Okay..." he said shakily.

Stuart looked at him hugging him tighter and nodded to the doctor to give him the medication "thank you..." he mouthed to him with a sympathetic look.  

"No one will sedate you.. I promise..." he whispered to the small thing clinging to him. He loved all that proximity. He felt so warm so cared, even if Murdoc was still Really scared. He started sending him warm vibes and calming ones, hoping Alex would send him too. Murdoc needed a lot of reassurement now. "It will take the pain away... I'll stay with you all time you want me to..." He said caressing his hair and face.

Murdoc felt the soothing warmth being sent through the bond. He clung to it as he felt the doc giving him the shot in his arm. He closed his eyes and situated himself more comfortably close to the singer. He was in a bit of a panic waiting for a sedative to knock him out, but it didn't. He hardly had noticed he was in pain but he did begin to notice it fading.  

After about 10 mins, he finally relaxed a little. He turned and sat in the singers lap, his back against 2D's chest. He eventually settled on grabbing the remote and watching tv. He let the doc continue to sit in the room. He moved to a more comfortable chair closer to the two. Cyborg came in and saw them once in a while. She was guarding the outside of the door most of the time. Murdoc gave her a weak hello then went back to watching the tv.  He was too exhausted for anything at the moment.

Stuart watched everything that was happening around him and let Murdoc lay on him comfortably kissing and snuggling with him from time to time. He called the doctor when Murdoc was watching tv glad he wasn’t in pain anymore. He said hi to the Cyborg too noticing how Murdoc was tired. "You need anything else love? Wanna sleep?" He asked whispering by his ear, caressing his hair and kissing his neck.  

"Should i talk to the other nurses and the doctor?" He asked hesitantly looking st Jeffries not knowing if he Should apologize  or explain anything to them. As they seemed really professional and that would obey anything the singer told them to do with his Omega, that might be a good idea if Jeffries didn't talk to them yet.

Murdoc nodded to him saying he wanted to sleep. As if that gave him permission, his heavy eyelids finally closed and he was quickly asleep shortly after. He was too exhausted to even deal with his fears of 2D leaving him at the moment.  

Dr. Jeffries looked at 2D, sighing. "What a mess..." he whispered. "I didn't talk to the other doctor or nurses yet if that's what that look was for. Maybe you could talk to them if you wanted. I can stay here with him. I won't let anyone touch him." He said.

Stuart thought for a second and nodded. He slowly placed Murdoc on the bed and stood up next to him. "I'm really sorry..." He whispered. " Can you please call them? I promised I won't leave him again..  " He asked pleasingly. Even if Jeffries was reliable and wouldn't let anyone touch him Stuart had promised he wouldn't let Murdoc alone again. And he had once already leaving him with the doctor and it didn't work at all.

Dr. Jeffries nodded, understanding, and left for a few minutes. He came back with the doctor. No nurses, Dr. Jeffries figured they weren't too worried about it, they dealt with this stuff all the time. He did think it was good to have him talk to Dr. Reese, however.

Stuart waited patiently and when he came with her he could notice she wasn't really happy. "Doctor Reese..." He started "I want to apologize for Mu’docs behavior and what he told you... He had gone through a recent trauma where we almost lost out bond and don't really trust Alphas besides me... I... Explained him the risks of being a troublesome Omega and he understood and will behave now." He started softly looking at her in a really not submissive way.

"He was never registered and pretended he was an Alpha for almost his whole life, taking blockers and hiding himself. He had always fought to survive so it's hard to him learn those new ways... I'm his first Alpha actually, he never wanted to be bond so it's all new for him... He's hormonal and I left him when I shouldn't. Please don't sedate or tie him up anymore. There's no need now he promised he will cooperate and will obey me. He learned his lesson after the previous incident" He said seriously to her. He didn't want more restrains or sedatives. It was wrong of him doing that. It scared Murdoc too much unnecessarily. It would be dangerous even for the baby.  

"And please don't report what he did here. We already have enough problems with the information Mu’doc is a male Omega leaking." He looked at her pleasingly. They could call the cops if he kept behaving like a cornered animal "let me stay with him while you examine him and all the time I promise he will behave." That was his only request, not leaving Murdoc's side or he would freak out again.

Dr. Reese remained frowning and glanced at Murdoc. "No wonder he acts like a little animal. Most Omegas are obedient like they're supposed to be. I heard he'd had a little trauma before with an Alpha not that he had gone 40 some years as an unregistered criminal." She huffed. Dr. Jeffries could feel the anger starting to ooze off her, filling the room.  

"I can't guarantee you Mr. Pot that I will not sedate or restrain that little animal if he continues to be a problem. I do NOT tolerate disobedient Omegas..." she hissed.

Stuart frowned "so you can stop treating him if you don't have the patience for that." He said sternly "He is learning still and he's not a little animal or a criminal. He’s pregnant and he deserves respect." he frowned to her back vanishing her scent with his own, much stronger.  

"His name is Mu’doc and you're not allowed to do whatever you want with my Omega. He’s registered now and I’m responsible for him" He said sternly looking at her dead in the eye. She was totally disrespecting him calling Murdoc that way.. "He won't cause problems." He reassured again.

The Alpha seemed to take a moment to consider challenging him but decided against it. She huffed again and turned on her heels and walked out. Dr. Jeffries stared in surprise as she left, he didn't think she'd be so abrupt.  

"Wow... That was... Unexpected..." he said slowly. He was beginning to worry for Murdoc just a little more. Maybe they should have worked with him a bit more before bringing him back to civilization as a bonded Omega. He looked at 2D, seeing what he was gonna do.

Stuart was worried about Murdoc as well. " Well what worst could happen to us? I apologized and I'm responsible for Murdoc so..." He looked at the doctor and Murdoc laying on the bed. "I don't know what else to do... It was an emergency and I didn't hire any Alpha doctor to take care of him.... You're his doctor." He said sadly and leaned closer his bed.  

"I just want him and my daughter outta danger... And being here for a whole week with Mu’doc this unstable doesn't seen like a good idea..." He sighed “What should we do?" He asked the doctor now looking at him with pleading eyes.  

Murdoc promised he will behave and he had apologized... He stood up for his Omega as well. They couldn't treat a bonded Omega the way they wanted. Calling them names and threatening. What else they could do? The didn't know what to do about her leaving and not facing him. Was that a good signal? He already wanted to sue her and the hospital for mistreating and disrespectful behavior with his pregnant Omega.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know... Keep Murdoc asleep most of the time. Stay here with him at all times... I don't like how her demeanor changed all of a sudden..." he said looking back over at the door she'd left out of.  

"She's your typical Alpha... A lot of them look down on even Betas. You are a VIP patient though so I'm not sure why she feels she can act like that... Just... Be careful Stu." He said. He got up and walked to the door.  

"I'm going to get some food. Do you want anything and should I bring Murdoc any? He still needs to get his strength up." He said. He peaked out the door to make sure the Cyborg was there.

Stuart raised a brow to him. VIP just ‘cuz he was famous Or ‘cuz he had a male Omega? Well he hoped he really was... ‘cuz going against the law sounded a bit too VIP for him. And he wasn't buying her change of behavior suddenly. "I’ll be careful promise..."  

He smiled to his kindness "bring something that... Is more than just a sandwich... Maybe a whole meal, pasta, soup, chicken, juice or a vitamin.... He needs some carbohydrates and proteins..." He smiled "for me cam be the same of what you bring him... Thank you..." He looked at him going to sit next to Murdoc to watch TV He could see when he opened the door that Cyborg was still there and felt a bit more safe.

The doc nodded and left to go get the food. He had no issues getting it and had a  young Beta nurse help him bring it up. When she set the food down she stared at Murdoc in awe. He was on his back, sleeping soundly, part of his slightly swollen belly showing under his shirt. She looked from Murdoc to 2D, extremely nervous.  

"Can I... Can I say hi? Um, only if he's gonna be woken up to eat that is." She got out quickly. She swallowed, still nervous. "I-it's just that I’ve never met or seen a male Omega and I just... It’s such a privilege... They're so rare..." she said quickly, fumbling with her hands. The doc chuckled behind her as he sat down to eat.

Stuart saw them coming with food and soon noticed she wasn't an Alpha. He would be rude but that wasn't the moment. He smiled and tried to be cordial with the nervous girl, she didn’t seem harmful.  

"Of course you can.." he told her with a smile, he didn't want to show Murdoc off as a trophy but how could he say no to her being that polite and nervous? His Alpha instinct appeared once again "my Omega had been through pretty rough things recently.... So don't be scared if he overreacts okay?" He decided to warn her first before waking him up... Murdoc would probably think it was another Alpha.  

He touched his shoulder softly "love..." he whispered "the doctor brought us food... Please wake up to eat..." he told him rubbing his shoulder and looking at him fondly.

Her eyes lit up and nodded as he warned her. She understood. She had heard, actually everyone had heard and knew about him now. They knew he'd had to be sedated and that he was a bit wild. His Alpha seemed so nice though, protective and nice.  

Murdoc slowly woke up and looked at 2D tiredly. He stretched a bit and looked around noticing the Beta. His eyes shot open and he sat up, backing up a bit towards 2D. He didn't say anything, he knew to behave but she'd scared the hell out of him after he just woke up. He looked at 2D when she stood there patiently and shyly, waiting for his Alpha to explain.

Stuart was impressed how Murdoc still clung to him and wasn't aggressive or defensive anymore "love, this is a Beta that accompanied Dr. Jeffries here to bring us food. She politely asked me if she could say hi to you.... ‘cuz she knows Omega males are rare and I thought it would be nice for her interact with another person..." he spoke softly keeping Murdoc always next to him and always keeping physical contact with him.  

"Sorry I didn't ask your name?" He told the girl and kissed Murdoc's forehead. He wanted to show some affection towards the girl.... Who one what she was thinking about their Omega and Alpha relationship and who knew what she had already seen in her life...? It was normal abusive Alphas towards their Omegas, so he wanted to show He was a nice one not to scare her. She seemed as obedient as a good Omega. That was something nice... He wished their doctor was just like this. And not calling Murdoc a criminal and an animal.

She smiled wide and looked at 2D, then Murdoc. "I'm Sapphire. My mom's actually an Omega. It's so amazing to be able to meet you Murdoc! It's an honor really. Plus I really like your music." She chuckled shyly. Murdoc held onto 2D,  not really taking his eyes off her. He relaxed a bit as she began talking. She seemed sweet and he especially relaxed when she said she loved their music. He smiled at her.  

"Really? Another fan huh? Pleased to meet you. Murdoc Niccals, nice to meet you." He said, sitting up and leaning forward. She smiled even wider and came closer.  

"I'm so happy I got to meet you! You two seem so amazing and sweet." She giggled. "Um... I have to get back to my shift, may I visit again? I would love to chat." She asked. Murdoc nodded and looked up at 2D.

Stuart smiled at her knowing her mother was an Omega. It reminded him of his own mother. The girl was just sweet and really shy. Maybe all Murdoc needed now to relax a bit. Stuart couldn't help but think about Alex, if she would be gentle and kind like Sapphire. He hoped yes.  

He smiled even more when she said she was a fan. He hoped she didn’t want to do anything bad to them though. As they were crazy to know more about Murdoc hiding being an Omega for more than 40 years.  

Stuart nodded to happy surprised and happy for Murdoc's sweet behavior with her. He blushed a bit to her comments about them. Murdoc seemed to finally act like himself again "Of course you can Sapphire, will be a pleasure for me and my Omega... Pleased to meet you." he smiled to her "Thank you for the food... Thank you too Dr. Jeffries" he said a bit louder for him to listen. "Come when you can.."

Murdoc nodded at her and smiled. She nodded and left, waving with a smile. Dr. Jeffries acknowledged 2Ds thanks for the food and kept eating. Murdoc watched her leave and once the door was closed he looked up at 2D again.  

"See that? Another fan!" He chuckled. He put his hand on his stomach and looked over noticing the food. He grabbed it after thanking Dr. Jeffries as well and ate it rather quickly. He was starving and that meet and greet put him in the best mood. Dr. Jeffries looked at 2D, a small smirk on his face. If he'd known that a fan could do that to Murdoc, he'd have suggest he meet more fans. The nice one anyways.  

Murdoc was eating and looked down at his stomach. He noticed part of it was showing and he let out a small yelp, pulling his shirt down further. "Shit... Was my stomach hanging out the whole time?!" He asked.

Stuart watched her go still smiling. He heard Murdoc chuckling and couldn't help but chuckle with him. That was the most beautiful sound he could have asked for that moment. He was glad Murdoc was happy. He felt his heart flutter with joy.

Stuart smiled to Jeffries, that little girl was important to make things better for them really. Stuart was really glad. He grabbed his own food seeing Murdoc eating eagerly. He started eating and shrugged "probably, Muds... But That's not a problem since everyone must know by now you're pregnant...." He shouldn't be ashamed of his little bump, having Alex was much better than receiving a nice fan. Stuart placed a hand on it sending her vibes. He loved to feel she sending him back little pangs of warm.  

Maybe they didn’t know who Murdoc was pregnant of... Did they know he registered Murdoc as his Omega? Were they speculating already if Stuart was the one?

"Well yeah... I just wanna look nice for our fans." He said, taking a bite of his grilled chicken breast he had. It'd been so long since he'd met a fan, he was so happy from just that little interaction. He spent the rest of the time talking with 2D and Jeffries. He liked feeling the little pangs of warmth Alex gave off. He was happy and relaxed again.  

That was all ruined when Dr. Reese came in. Murdoc looked over and frowned, looking down. He flinched when he felt her presence. She must have been suppressing it before, but not anymore. He could feel her dominant nature and it was suffocating. He backed up close to 2D again, remaining quiet. She looked at the group, not even cracking a smile.  

"Stuart, Dr. Jeffries... Omega..." she said coldly to Murdoc as she greeted them all. He tried to look up at her but she frowned even harder as he did and he quickly dropped his gaze.

Stuart noticed how she wanted to intimidate Murdoc and immediately became defensive. He frowned deeply to her not smiling at all "his name is Mu’doc" he said sternly looking at her dead in the eye without a drop of hesitation while holding Murdoc protectively.  

"you should be polite with your patients Dr. Reese, specially with the famous ones,  smile and a proper greeting sounded good for a start" he said emotionless "any problem?" He kept frowning and narrowed his eyes. He could sense she was letting all her presence out and immediately returned with the same intensity as her his protective scent.

Dr. Jeffries seemed a little frozen, scared to move. Even as a Beta, he could feel the intensity. He bit his lip and waited to see what she'd do. She didn't seem pleased with 2D talking back.  

She looked from 2D to Murdoc. "At least he's finally behaving..." she said coldly. She walked over and grabbed a pair of gloves. "We need to take vitals and I need to check to make sure there's no bleeding." She said. She seemed to be ignoring 2D's response. Murdoc began to shake involuntarily. Omegas would do this as a natural response to an intense dominating presence. He felt better with 2D there but he didn't want her touching him at all. She stood there waiting for him to lay down.

Stuart noticed she ignored him and hated it. He turned to Murdoc "why don't you lay down so she can examine you, love?" He asked Murdoc politely but sending him intense vibrations that he better behave, that he was protecting him, making his dominant presence even more apparent for Murdoc. "It’s just a simple exam... I'll be right here with you okay?" he held his hand and looked at him fondly hoping he would obey.

He noticed him shaking, he knew he was answering to her presence too. Should be something really overwhelming for an Omega that kind of fight but he couldn't bow down to her. He hated that doctor and wanted how out. It was written on his forehead. He waited Murdoc obey him.

Murdoc swallowed and thought for a minute that he should rebel. He wanted to.... But he promised. He eventually nodded and laid down on his back after slowly undressing and spread his legs out so she could examine him. She glared at him coldly the entire time, which made him even more nervous. He laid back and closed his eyes. She went down and he could feel her, her cold fingers just prodding into him, causing him to yelp.  

"Quiet. And stop shaking." She said sternly. Murdoc kept his eyes closed and his lip began quivering. He didn't like her touching him at all. He tried to focus on something else as she worked, but it was hard. She seemed incredibly rough. He just wanted to go home.  

"Hey... Take it easy." Dr. Jeffries said, standing up and walking over. "If you're that rough, you might cause another bleed, and-"

"Well if this damned Omega would stop shaking." She hissed. "I'm about to sedate him again." She smirked looking at Murdoc.

Stuart stood up angrily and turned to her "enough." He said sternly. He noticed Murdoc about to cry and how she was being rough with him. And that damned smirk. He turned to her with his murderous look and his devilish aura around him. His eyes were white all of a sudden and his voice thicker.  

"No one you sedate Mu’doc and I want you out right now or I’ll sue you for abusing my Omega and non professionalism of your part. Will be a shame to this hospital, as I'm a VIP patient that had been mistreated here and I can ruin your life and reputation." He said extremely emotionless and sternly.  

He grabbed her hand taking it out Murdoc roughly. "I have a doctor. We don't need you." He said with his eyes shining white oozing loathe off him letting her hand go. He looked at Murdoc and his eyes widened he was really bleeding. His own blood boil. She made him bleed on purpose.

Dr. Jeffries went to quickly stop the bleeding it was a small tear from her being so rough. Murdoc whimpered and hid his face with his arm. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't if he could help it. He wanted to behave and not cause any more issues. He was happy when 2D intervened though.  

The doctor laughed but stepped back a bit, clearly intimidated to an extent. She then held her ground. "Oh yeah? And what if I tell the press all about your little criminal Omega. Then all I'd have to do is write a in his file that I think he's a danger to himself and others and he'll get picked up for the Omega behavioral home quicker than you can say Omega. I don't want to treat this fucking Omega, but I HAVE to for the hospital! So you either keep your mouth shut and let me do my job or your little Omega is fucking gone." She hissed at him.

Stuart looked at her sternly and still emotionless. "You made my Omega bleed." He snarled to her. "You're not examining him, you want him to abort!" He lost his tone of voice for a moment hearing her threat.  

"He's registered now. Ha has an Alpha. I have a witness you made him bleed. So you better behave while examining him or we will have troubles." He said sternly. He couldn't do much with her threatening take Murdoc away. He felt impotent but he had Cyborg on his side at least.  

He looked at Jeffries trying to stop the bleeding and his heart ached seeing Murdoc about to cry. That was too much for him. He couldn't lose his daughter ‘cuz of his stubbornness. They needed to find a way to go to other hospital. "Jeffries will fix the shit you made, Alpha". He said murdering her with his look.

She glared back at him. She was clearly still giving off dominating energy and as was 2D. Murdoc whimpered a bit, able to feel the thick tension still. He was shaking and still hiding his face. She was about to reply back when Dr. Jeffries interrupted them.

"Both of you! Shut up and get out!" He yelled. "You," he said, pointing to Dr. Reese, "I think we're done here. If you leak any confidential information, I swear I will make sure you're black balled in every hospital within 100 miles. You," he said, turning his attention to Stuart, "Go get the manager of this hospital. She's on the ground floor, her office is near the front entrance. Bring her here. Just tell her we all need to chat about Dr. Reese." He growled, throwing her a glare.  

"I need to stop this bleeding and your energy is stressing him out and spiking his blood pressure. I can't get it to stop." He added. He looked back at Murdoc who was still clearly shaking and hiding his face. Dr. Reese shook her head and scoffed, turning to leave.

"Weak creatures..." she mumbled as she left.

Stuart was so glad Dr. Jeffries finally interfere. He didn't know what to do exactly after what she said. He was terrified thinking about losing Murdoc or having to be transferred to another hospital... Murdoc was just too weak for that. He didn't even think that his energy might be stressing him out. He felt guilty.  

He immediately stopped his energy from leaking not to scare Murdoc anymore. He nodded and walked out in a rush to grab the manager as quick as possible while he let the Dr. Stop the bleeding.  

Before leaving he glared at Dr. Reese still pissed. He hoped that they could do something about what happened. He hoped what the doctor did would help Murdoc trust him again.  

Soon he was back with the manager and looked at Jeffries to see what he would say about what happened. Dr Reese was still outside. The singer decided to let everything on the Betas hands. He knew better what to do "we had... An accident involving my Omega and Dr. Reese" he started telling the manager seeing Dr. Jeffries still trying to stop the bleeding.

The manager furrowed her brows as he said they had a problem with Dr. Reese. She was an Alpha too, but definitely did not give off dominant vibes, especially not around Murdoc. She looked at Murdoc then Dr. Jeffries. She grabbed a glove out of one of the boxes and put it on.  

"May I see?" She asked 2D. "I was a doctor for 35 years before becoming the manager of this hospital. I should be able to see the cause of the bleed." She said. Dr. Jeffries looked at 2D, wondering if he wanted another Alpha touching his Omega. Murdoc seemed a little calmer, but still shaking from time to time.

Stuart held Murdoc’s hand and looked at the manager seriously. "She examined him and caused the bleed of my Omega" He said sternly to innocent Dr. Jeffries. "He saw everything that happened and was just trying to try to stop it and told me to call the manager immediately after what happened." He looked at the doctor with a small smile. He wouldn't be guilty ‘cuz of that whore's fault.

"Please Muds... She came just to help..." he whispered to the Omega hoping Murdoc wouldn't be scared or do anything now they were close to get Dr. Reese punished. He kissed his forehead sending him soothing and calming vibes. He felt so sorry for Murdoc... He was mistreated and abused. He sent vibrations for Alex too, apologizing for letting this happen with her. He felt like a failure as a father. And as an Alpha... He should protect his Omega and their child.

Murdoc swallowed and slowly opened his eyes to look at the hospital manager. He looked at 2D with teary eyes and nodded. He covered them back up. The manager nodded and looked at Dr. Jeffries, who stepped aside a moment to let her examine him. He could feel her poking around a bit and he was slightly embarrassed, everyone had touched him down there now.

They waited a few moments before she finally seemed satisfied, standing up and looked over at Dr. Reese who was standing at the door. She then looked back to 2D.  

"You're right and I apologize immensely. We'll get you a new doctor to help Dr. Jeffries, who will now be lead on Murdoc's health. I will deal with Dr. Reese...." she said, saying Dr. Reese's name coldly.  

"Is there anything else we can do to make you and your Omega's stay more comfortably Mr. Pot?" She asked. She actually sent out more soothing vibes into the room and Murdoc could feel them. He seemed to relax a bit more, at least enough to stop shaking.

Stuart sighed in relieve when she said she would deal with her...  He was terrified she would say he was lying. He smiled to Murdoc and to Jeffries.  

"Love you may ask what you want to be more comfortable please, I just wanted her not touching my Omega anymore" he narrowed his eyes to Mr. Reese And smiled to the manager. He didn't have any complaints. "And that Dr. Jeffries stay as our doctor." He waited Murdoc's response caressing his hand. He wanted his Omega to say what he wanted too.

Murdoc, without taking his arms off his eyes, said, "I'm good... Thank you." He held 2D's hand tightly. He just wanted to be alone again with 2D. He didn't want anyone bugging them anymore but he also didn't want to say anything. He was supposed to behave. He appreciated the soothing vibes of the other Alpha, especially as the hateful ones could be felt coming from Dr. Reese by the door.  

The manager looked from Murdoc to 2D. She wasn't surprised he was okay asking his Omega what he wanted. There were more and more Alphas nowadays becoming softer with their Omegas, but it was still a struggle. She'd never found an Omega to bond with so she always treated all of them gently, wishing she had one of her own.

Stuart smiled to her "Thank you so much manager, can I please have a moment alone with my Omega?" He asked politely to him. He wished he could have a moment with him and Sapphire though, she seemed nice.  

He looked at Dr. Jeffries "if you could please find a room for our doctor too would be really welcome, we can pay for him to be more comfortable." He smiled to him. Now that he was in charge of their case he couldn't go back home, at least he should get comfortable. Stuart still felt bad about him losing Murdoc's trust.

The manager nodded and left with Dr. Reese and Dr. Jeffries followed close behind. It was now only Murdoc and 2D left and Murdoc finally relaxed. He lifted his arm covering his face and slowly got up. He hissed at the movement as the new tear Dr. Jeffries had stopped the bleeding for hurt. He slowly got off the bed and put his sweats back on, mindful of the IVs.

While doing this he didn't look at 2D. When he got done he turned towards him but kept his eyes downcast. He eventually looked up at him with teary eyes. He was emotional again and feeling vulnerable. He had felt all that energy coming from Dr. Reese. It'd been pure hate and it really affected him.

Stuart watched him put his sweater on silently not looking at him. This made his heart ache. He could sense how Murdoc wasn't okay. Alex was telling him through the bond.  

The singer silently cupped his face with both hands and gave him a deep and meaningful kiss. He started sending the strongest calming vibes he could. Loving vibes and protective ones.  

He looked into his eyes fondly still cupping his face "I love you." He whispered and kissed his forehead. "Want me to lay down with you love...?" He asked softly "please tell me what you want... What my Omega needs..." He really wanted to hear Murdoc's voice now... He wanted to know his Omegas needs.  

He could sense how Murdoc was hurt sad and ashamed and he hated that. He spoke with the fondest and caring tone he could. "I'm really sorry about what happened... Hope you can forgive me..." He told him sadly. "I just want to make you feel good now..." he said with a warm smile at least they were finally alone

Murdoc nodded and smiled at him after the kiss. He could feel himself begin to relax more and more as he sent his vibes. He sent some back and some to Alex. He then hugged him tightly.  

"It's okay... She's gone now." He said. "Please lay with me." He murmured as he got back onto the bed slowly. He bit his lip as he felt the pain again. He sighed and waited for 2D as he turned on the TV again.  

"You think she's really gone?" He asked him, looking at the door hesitantly, then back at 2D. He really didn't want her coming back, but her threats seemed serious. Was 2D worried about those at all?

Stuart obediently laid down with him pulling him close. "You need anything for pain again, Muds?" He whispered to him looking at the TV.

"I think she is. Jeffries took care of the situation.... If it wasn't for him she would be here till now... And the manager is on our side." he said caressing his hair, he hoped this showed Murdoc He could trust him. "I’ll do anything in my power to keep you safe... She won’t do anything to you I promise. I'm sorry I failed before.. Won't happen again." He mumbled quietly feeling bad at himself.

He kept listening to her and the tone she used mocking them both.... He was a bit scared though, could She really take Murdoc away? Could she really tell him he was a danger to himself and others? No... The manager saw Murdoc wasn't it. Better not think about it now.

Murdoc could feel Murdoc was upset. He turned his head and kissed him deeply. "It's okay. You didn't fail me... We had no choice." He whispered as he snuggled into him to get comfortable. He hid his face into 2D's neck and nuzzled him.  

"I'm okay pain wise. As long as I don't move." He said, closing his eyes and getting comfortable. He quickly fell asleep and after about 20 minutes there was a gentle quiet knock at the door. It cracked open and in popped Sapphire's head.  

"Is this a bad time? I can come back later..." she smiled sweetly but seemed a little upset. She felt she wasn't going to get to talk to them or see them much. She just got off work and missed the bus, the next one was several hours.

Stuart was still awake when she came in. He smiled wide to her. "No it's okay... He just fell asleep... We had a .... Little incident earlier... He’s tired." He told her with a smile "come in..." He invited her in and lowered the TV's volume. "Is everything okay?" He noticed she looked a bit upset.

She smiled and came in, closing the door slowly behind her. She grabbed a chair close to the bed and sat close. She smiled up at Murdoc and then looked at 2D.  

"Oh, yeah... I missed the bus home so I, um, have to wait a few hours before I can get on another." She said, looking down embarrassed, fiddling with her fingers. She looked back up at him.  

"What happened earlier? Is he okay?" She asked looking worriedly over Murdoc. Her eyes stopped on the bassists belly and she smiled softly.

Stuart was wondering if she was really a Beta.. She behaved just like an obedient Omega. It was cute to watch. "So you can spend those hours with us... Or with me, I dunno if he will wake up.." He chuckled softly seeing her watching his belly. He called to her warmly. "We're waiting a little girl, her name is Alex..." He told her softly proudly.  

He frowned a bit "an Alpha doctor abused my Omega while examining him and made him bleed... We had to call the manager to interfere..." He looked down sadly "I should have protected him.... But I couldn't." He sighed. "He’s okay now... But traumatized." He said involuntarily sending him healing vibes while talking to the girl. "We managed to get rid of her but..."

Murdoc snuggled into 2D deeper as he felt the vibes. Sapphire giggled quietly. "He's quite adorable, even though before this everyone thought he was an Alpha. He acted like one. I'm glad he's okay. I... Bet I know which doctor it was... She's good, but she has a deep hate for Omegas and her treatment of them makes me so sad..." she said, frowning. "I'm glad someone finally said something."  

She was quiet a moment. "Congratulations on the girl by the way. I love her name. Is it short for Alexandria?" She asked. "And I'm sure he forgives you and doesn't blame you. It wasn't your fault. This is such a difficult situation. You just had to register him too huh?" She asked.

Stuart raised a brow to her... Unfortunately, there was still Alphas that hated Omegas with such power. God something really bad could have happened to Murdoc. Stuart shivered at the thought. "Yeah... I'm his first Alpha since I discovered Murdoc is an Omega... He was outta his blockers and ... Well we're here so the rest you can guess what happened..." He blushed softly and chuckled. He was glad she didn't share the same hate for Omegas. "I hope she gets fired and sued" he said coldly

He chuckled "I dunno, Sapphire... Muds told me he wanted Alex ‘cuz suited for both boy or girl when we didn't know the gender yet.." He shrugged. Was it? "I registered him the moment I entered the hospital with him as my Omega, orders of our doctor... He was never registered so was really a risk if someone ever found out." He said caressing his hair softly. He did that for his protection and Alex's "someone already leaked that he's a male Omega and now everyone must know..." He sighed sadly not knowing if this would affect the band.

She nodded listening. "Yeah. I heard. But I think it's okay, a lot of people seem to be amazed by it... And a lot of Omega rights groups are showing him as a hero." She said softly. She didn't want to say what they were saying about 2D... It wasn't good. But other groups saw 2D as putting the Omega in his place. She sighed to herself and looked back over the baby bump.  

"What's... What's a bond like?" She asked, looking back up at 2D. She almost looked a little sad. "I-I hope you don't mind me asking." She quickly added. She didn't want to offend him or Murdoc in any way, she was just curious.

Stuart smiled wide. Hero? His Omega as a hero? He couldn't wait to tell Murdoc those news. He would be thrilled. "Really? I have to tell him when he's awake..." He chuckled.  

Stuart looked at how hesitant she was. She may be thinking he was similar to other Alphas. "A bond is.." He thought for a second a little too dense to think about a proper answer "You're able to feel what the other person feels... You'll have to stay close to them all the time... And you're able to send them vibrations of your feelings and receive from them back.." He explained softly

 "Its like you and the other person become one only.... And Omega are much more affected by the bonds than Alphas... They get weak when they're far from their Alphas..." He placed a hand on his bump "right now I can feel Murdoc and the baby sending myself vibes.... I'm sending them back reassuring ones... Murdoc was really shaken after that doctor filled the room with her vibration full of anger and hate ones..." He hoped she could understand properly. "What is it like to be a Beta?" He returned the question.

She listened intently as he explained the bond. She liked the sound of it, it sounded so sweet. She frowned and looked down at her hands when she asked what it was kike to be a Beta.  

"It's... Okay... At times I wish I was an Omega... Being a Beta, people don't look at you as anyone special. When you do meet someone who does... You can't bond with them...." she said, starting to sniffle. Small tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Murdoc.  

"Sorry... I'm not trying to complain about anything..." she said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I'm probably the only person in the world who wishes they were an Omega..." she chuckled and started crying again.

Stuart felt bad at her. She wanted to be an Omega? Really? Murdoc should be awake to hear that. Stuart couldn't tell her the negative parts of being an Omega... But he was glad she wasn't.

He grabbed her hand softly when she was crying and decided to focus on her. He knew they didn’t have a bond Or anything but he felt really empathetic for that girl. She couldn't bond but at least she could feel the love and the warming sensation coming from Stuart, something that could be as close as the sensation of a bond.  

He sent her good vibrations and calming ones. For some reason Stuart couldn't stand that girl crying. He looked at her fondly "you'll find someone special even not bonding with them Sapphire." She was someone special, she made Murdoc smile when nothing else could. "Please don't cry" he whispered and wiped her tears with a tissue. He couldn't help but think about Alex seeing that girl. How he would treat her if she cried

Sapphire cried softly, smiling slightly as she could somewhat feel his soothing vibrations. She looked up at him, sniffling.  

"You think? My last girlfriend was an Alpha... She left me because she wanted to be with someone she could bond with..." she snuggled again and looked at Murdoc. "It must be just... Amazing... Its like that storybook bond you hear about as kids... Us Betas are reminded how average and plain we are... We won't ever feel that... I can only feel what you give me just barely... It must be a hundred times stronger normally..." she said, looking sad at 2D.

Stuart looked at her sadly caressing her hand "not all the Alphas are the same Sapphire... And her problem losing a nice girl like you" he said softly.  

He listened to what she had to say and felt bad... Did Jeffries felt the same? "It’s a really amazing sensation, much stronger than this... You're right Sapphire, I’m just giving you a small taste of it" he smiled to her trying to cheer her up wondering if her last girlfriend did this to her at least. "but another amazing one is being in love... It's almost as good as a bond..." He tried to sound empathetic to her. He wished his Omega was in love with him himself. But that was really far from happening.

"One day you'll feel it I promise, with someone worth... I'm really sorry you can't bond..." He whispered sadly, she seemed really a nice girl. "Not everything in life is bond related Sapphire, Betas not being able to bond doesn't mean they can't be happy ‘cuz of this detail." He wiped more tears of her carefully. She didn't seem jealous... She seemed truly sad. He hoped his words could help her sadness. "If she really loved you she would be with you with or without a bond..." He said firmly

Sapphire listened to him and chuckled sadly. She nodded and wiped her eyes a little more. She really took to heart what he said. She was more than embarrassed she'd let herself cry in front of him, she hadn't meant for that at all.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to cry like that... When did you know you two were in love? I'm just a little jealous I guess. The bond is truly wonderful and I wish I could experience it... Omegas are always considered inferior but... Are they really? They seem so much stronger to me. Not physically, Omegas tend to be affected by hormones and vibrations, but they take in all these emotions, they have to deal with heats... They have to put up with all the shit people give them and they give birth... The males especially..." she said, staring at Murdoc again. She wasn't crying anymore, but still a bit sad.

Stuart didn't mind at all that she was crying. He wondered why in front of him though, ‘cuz he was an Alpha... She should be scared of doing something like that in front of an Alpha and be ridiculed or laughed at. He kept sending her vibes anyway to keep her calm.

He shook his head to her when she apologized and didn't let go of her hand looking into her eyes. Her question hit him hard... "Sapphire I’ll be honest with you... I... Love Mu’doc... But I'm not sure if he is in love or love me back..." He looked down "He told me more than once he loves me... But sometimes I think it's just the bond... And I'm not sure if he knows what being in love with another person means.." He explained her softly  

"See, he's an Omega that was abandoned by his mother and his father tried to bet him in a poker game... Therefore, he never felt what love feels like since the beginning I guess... It was even difficult for him feel our child inside him... The love Alex felt for him... So I don't know..." He told everything sadly "but well I'm in love with him for a long while now... We work in a band so, living together it happened some years ago..." He chuckled. He really hoped one day Murdoc wild be in love with him too.

Stuart listened what she had to say about Omegas and his heart tightened. She was right. "They're considered inferior in our society...." He started hesitantly "as they're meant to reproduce and obey their Alphas... But what you said is true... Mu’doc is really strong to go through everything he had to..." He stopped to think... Murdoc was really resilient. "I just can't have him misbehaving or he will be taken to the Institute for problematic Omegas and I’ll never see him again..."

Even agreeing that Omegas were strong they weren't suppose to do whatever they wanted or they would be punished. Unfortunately the world was like this with them. He caressed his bump with his free hand. "He’s a human being... Just like you and me... But he's not seeing like this by our society..." He said sadly. "Even the nurse that I took the paper of registration to grimaced to know that I didn't have more than one Omega with me."

Sapphire sniffled and nodded. "It's barbaric really. This system we have. Any Omega that isn't bonded is forced to live in house developments on government assistance since most of them aren't allowed to work because they're discriminated against and their heats can be a problem..." she said looking down.  

"I can understand why he'd want to hide for so long... You really think he might not love you?" She asked, looking down at Murdoc again. She smiled sadly. "He will... You seem like a really good Alpha to him. You take care of him, and even he takes care of you sometimes, huh? I wish more Alpha's were like you." She said. Murdoc stirred a bit and nuzzled into 2D's neck some more, getting comfortable.

He looked at Murdoc unsure. "Love is a really strong word Sapphire... For someone who never felt it even by family... I think he probably loves our baby and is discovering what that feels... But me he will have to figure out what he feels..." He smiled to her. Deep inside he didn't care if Murdoc didn't love him back even hurting a bit... He just wanted him to feel loved at least once in his life. He needed love and care after 40 years hiding and fighting to live .. And he was his Alpha, needed to provide this.  

He felt his heart tightening and aching when she said he was a good Alpha. Many people seemed to tell him this but Stuart couldn't see it. He didn't believe it. "He takes care of me yeah... And he's giving me the biggest gift ever... A daughter" he caressed his belly sending him good vibes. "I wish I could do better for him sometimes..." The image of him bleeding and crying tied up on the bed came to his mind. He couldn't have let that happen. It was too cruel. He hugged him tighter feeling his sweet scent trying not to cry in front of Sapphire.

"Mmm why are you hugging me so tightly?" Murdoc murmured, waking up for a brief second. He put his arm around 2D and hugged him back tightly. He nuzzled his face into the singer's neck as he did this. He could sense the small sad vibes 2D was giving off and he sent some soothing ones back. He didn't seem to notice Sapphire in the room since he'd woken up after she'd finished speaking.  

Sapphire quietly giggled. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation but it was quite adorable. She wanted to say hi to Murdoc but he didn't want to rudely wake him up. He was pregnant and needed his sleep, plus he'd just recently bled a lot. This would make anyone tired.

"Nothing.." he mumbled softly not wanting to bother Murdoc after all the pain and trauma he went through recently. "I just like hugging you..." he smiled. "Can't I hug my Omega?" He joked softly with his eyes shining with tears and chuckling sadly.  

"We have a visit, Sapphire lost her bus and came to see us again..." he told him caressing his hair "Why don't you tell hi to your fan, love?" He said softly not wanting to scare Murdoc. He was glad he didn't listen anything they talked about... Would be embarrassing. He felt his vibes and smiled knowing Murdoc cared about him.

Murdoc slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sapphire. He gave her a small smile and then waved. He was still a little out of it to be worried about her seeing him like this with his little belly hanging out. She was a nurse anyways, couldn't be the worst thing she'd ever seen. He closed his eyes again, not to fall back asleep though, just to listen as he woke up.  

"Yeah... I suppose you can. For a fee Bluebird..." he chuckled softly, hugging him tightly again. It'd been awhile since he called him bluebird, but it felt right. He always felt too damn submissive or lower than 2D now that he didn't feel like he could tease, or have fun with, or even call him nicknames anymore. He obviously didn't need to call him dullard but still. He felt calm and comfortable at this moment however. Even with Sapphire here.

Stuart hid his face when he listened to this nickname. Murdoc didn't call him like this for.... Ever? The last time he could remember he was drunk in his Winnie and Noodle was still alive... Seemed like ages ago...

He felt his heart ache again and looked at another direction being hit hard with how much he missed being called like that by Murdoc. All the jokes and teasing... The friendship... He just caressed his back and tried to keep himself straight while small tears fell down his void eyes and he hid his crying... They have lived quite a lot recently.  

He stood there silently sniffling from time to time trying to calm down. That word opened the gate he was keeping close. He looked through the window to distract himself. Some memories from the time they were closer and Murdoc was still an "Alpha" came to his mind. They were happy those days, friends, mates, equals. Not that they weren't anymore but still. Murdoc didn't suffered that time as much as he had suffered these last months, right?

Sapphire noticed 2D sniffling and thought she saw the glimmer of tears. She decided to give the singer and his Omega a moment to themselves. Obviously something was making 2D upset, she'd let them work it out. She stood up and walked to the door.  

"I’ll be back, I'm gonna go grab a coffee from the cafeteria." She whispered and left. She then closed the door behind her. Murdoc peaked his eyes opened and looked up at 2D.  

"Why you crying D?" He asked quietly. He still had his arm around 2D and his head resting on the singer's chest now, looking up at him. He was also sending soothing vibes in the hopes that'd work.

"Nothing." He forced a smile and wiped his eyes quickly. "It was just something in my eye... They're sensitive ‘cuz of the accidents..." he chuckled blatantly lying trying to sound like an Alpha but failing miserably. He didn't mean to make Sapphire go away, she was a good company for them. He hoped she would come back.

He looked at Murdoc and kissed his forehead softly. "Sorry." He whispered and caressed his face. All the questions Sapphire made were getting to him and he didn't know if he wanted to talk. He didn't want to bother Murdoc after everything he went through that the singer couldn't help but feel guilty they happened too.

He hugged Murdoc once again trying to calm down and stop overthinking. His sweet scent helping too. "Can... Can you call me like that again, Muds..?" He whispered to him. It was a dumb request and he thought Murdoc would just ignore it. He was a pathetic Alpha crying over something equally pathetic. "Can I hug you like this for a bit longer please...?" He asked softly too, sounding needy.

Murdoc could sense 2D was upset and he could hear how needy he was. It was actually really interesting since usually Murdoc was the needy one. He looked up at him and brought a hand up, wiping 2D's cheeks gently, careful not to scratch him.  

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You know the bond doesn't let you lie." He teased softly. He heard his requests and looks at him curiously. "Call you what again? Bluebird? Well... Yeah I can. And you can hug me all you want, I'm not saying no to that Bluebird." He chuckled and snuggled into his chest. "My bluebird." He murmured happily. He was still sending him soothing vibes.

Stuart smiled against him and let him be a bit needy too. He thought Murdoc would like this. Knowing Stuart needed him too and not only the opposite. He wanted to show the Satanist he wanted him to care about him as well... That wasn't ‘cuz he was an Alpha that he didn't need his Omega even if he wasn't affected by the bond as strong as Murdoc was.  

He began shaking lightly while hugging Murdoc. His feelings taking the best of him for a moment when he heard that nickname again. He loved being Murdoc’s Bluebird... He though about Alex being a Babybird and smiled a bit. "Thank you..." he whispered. He stood there silently and let his tears fall crying silently and sniffling softly, playing with his hair. He needed to let all he was feeling out.  

"Sapphire told me..." he started swallowing with his voice hoarse and broken. He could be vulnerable with his Omega when they were alone... Murdoc wouldn't mock him right? "That she's jealous we can... Bond and she's a Beta and will never this feeling... She told me she wished she was an Omega..." he chuckled softly "she said you're a hero to the Omegas community now... And asked what a bond feels like..." he said closing his eyes and smelling his sweet scent. "She asked since when we're in love with each other..." he whispered the last part biting his lip. "And I didn't know how to answer her." He confessed.

Murdoc snorted when he heard he was considered a hero. "Me? Why? I'm not a hero I'm just good at hiding and lying." He said. He got up onto his elbows and looked at 2D. He could easily read the singer. He could see what he was thinking. He looked down at 2D's chest and bit his lip.  

"Well...  First off the bond is cool on some levels but a bit of a pain. At least for me. Don't get me wrong D, I’ve grown to like you quite a lot, especially as you as my Alpha but... It could kill me... You know? If you left me alone for too long, I'd die... It's painful too..." he looked at the door.  

"I like being bonded with you D. And I like you a lot. I don't know for sure if its... Love... But I’m... Er... Willing to find out, you know?" He said, a little embarrassed at being so sappy. He looked back down at his chest, unable to look him straight on the eye.

Stuart chuckled too and shrugged, what he could do if he was considered a hero? It was something good at least, Stuart must be considered the villain so far.  

He listened his explanation and it made sense... He had given Murdoc the taste of some days without him being bonded, it was really painful and he could die... Probably Sapphire wouldn’t like what he had gone through if it happened to her. He felt ashamed he did that to make Murdoc obey him, sounded cruel. He was glad he didn’t mention this detail to her though.

Stuart nodded to him "that's okay Muds... I'm glad you're willing to try..." he said with a smile. At least a good new in the end. He could just not even try to find out. "I... Like being bonded with you too Muds..." he didn’t know what exactly to tell him but he couldn’t just don’t say anything. "Specially now that we're having a baby..." he smiled looking at him belly.

Murdoc smiled and laid on his chest again. "I care about you... A lot's happened over the last couple months..." he whispered. He kept himself still and quiet, hearing nothing but the pitter-patter of rain hitting their window...  

"Hey..." he said finally. He figured Sapphire might be coming back later to give them time to talk but he had another idea. "Can we go for a walk around the hospital a bit? I'm feeling bloody restless in this bed and just want to move." He said, sitting up and holding his stomach. He could walk id 2D was with him.

Stuart looked through the window when it started to rain. He listened to his question and frowned a bit, something was telling him not to do it... He could have another bleeding and he didn’t seem much strong to walk around in that state, but could he deny him a small pleasure like walking around? That seemed too cruel "sure why not...?" he said hesitantly.  

He stood up and offered a hand for him to lean on, "just a walk? You wanna go to somewhere specific?" maybe he wanted to go to maternity and see the babies... Sounded something cute to make Murdoc smile and have more strength to go on. He thought about that fans too, but as they promised they would be safe there Stuart didn’t mind going out.

Murdoc smiled and took his hand to lean on, using the IV pole to also lean on as they walked horribly slow. He shuffled down the hall in his slippers and sweats and shirt with 2D. His little belly hung out of the shirt just slightly. His old clothes weren't probably going to work anymore. He tried to ignore all the stares him and 2D were getting... Well... Mainly him.  

"Yeah... I just wanna check out the maternity ward." He said nonchalantly. He really wanted to see with his own eyes just how big babies actually got. He also wanted to see if there were any Omegas and maybe get a glimpse of how they're treated in hospitals. He held 2D's hand tightly. He looked back and noticed Cyborg following them, which he was grateful for.

Stuart walked with him following his slowly pace taking all the care in the world with him. He needed. The singer noticed how everyone was starring at them, mostly Murdoc. He frowned to this people angrily so they would stop starring.  

"To the maternity so, Captain.." he joked slightly squeezing his hand offering support. He could sense Cyborg behind them, maybe she could intimidate the people starring too.. He didn’t like it.

2D's frowns did nothing to deter the stares. Murdoc rolled his eyes as they reached the elevator. So far he was doing okay. He didn't feel hurt anywhere, so that was good. When the elevator door closed and they were alone again, Cyborg included, Murdoc leaned on 2D more, tired already.  

"I wanna see the babies..." he mumbled sadly, thinking they'd have to go back because he was tired already. Cyborg looked from Murdoc to 2D.  

"Maybe... A wheelchair?" She asked. She'd noticed them all over the hospital and wondered why Murdoc doesn't use one.

Stuart noticed how tired was him, Murdoc lost a good amount of blood already "yes, a wheelchair please Noodle " he asked her politely holding a weak Murdoc.  

"Oh you wanna see the babies?" he said softly "I think that's a great idea..." he wondered if he wanted to see them too. Maybe it was a good idea getting used to as they were having one themselves. He imagined a tiny girl with.... Blue hair? Black? He hugged him tight getting excited with the idea.

 Once the door was open he saw a wheelchair and guided Murdoc to it and sat him there. It was better than him walking with a risk of another bleeding. He held the IV pole walking with him and the chair together with Cyborg, going to see the babies.

They went up to the glass window with a few babies in their little beds. Murdoc asked 2D for help to stand up and see them better. Once up and against the glass, he looked at them and smiled.  

"They're... Smaller than I thought.... Like a baby is small, but they seem smaller now for some reason...  Maybe wishful thinking since I have to squeeze one out..." he chuckled nervously, his hand rubbing his stomach.  

He noticed the babies had little marks near their names. The ABO signs, two... It was to mark what their parents were. Kids don't know till puberty usually.

Stuart watched the babies letting Murdoc lean on him. He smiled to his comments. They seemed so fragile and precious. He wondered which race they would belong to.  

He looked at a little girl for a while imagining Alex there. He smiled even more wondering how she would smell how would feel like to touch her soft skin.  

"You'll be fine... I'll be with you when the time comes..." he promised him softly. He would be there when Murdoc gave birth. He looked at Cyborg that was looking at them confused. She was never a baby so he wondered if she could understand what those creatures were. "our daughter will have the perfect size, Muds..." he said absentmindedly.

Murdoc nodded and stared at them a little while longer. He was brought out of his little trance when he felt some strong Alpha vibes. He flinched and looked around before looking at 2D.  

"Do you feel that?" He asked in a hushed whisper.


	10. Christmas

Suddenly there was angry, loud talking. He knew it was an Alpha, he was curious who he was yelling at. He used the IV stand to walk towards some of the rooms when suddenly a young lady stumbles out of a room and onto a floor. She's bleeding from her nose and lip. Murdoc could tell automatically she was an Omega. Following her came a medium sized man, angry and just absolutely choking Murdoc with his hated filled vibes. Murdoc held tighter onto the IV stand and growled as the man was about to hit her again.  

"Hey!" He got out before the man stopped and glared daggers at Murdoc. Murdoc swallowed and felt the urge to be submissive, but he fought it hard to glare back. The guy growled and started walking towards him.

Stuart couldn’t feel it till Murdoc mentioned. He immediately got defensive and frowned, ready to protect his Omega. He watched that girl bleeding falling on the floor and his heart skipped a beat thinking she could be their child. How could someone hit another weaker person inside a hospital?  

He couldn’t believe Murdoc growled to him. At least he was able to stop her from getting punched again; it was just too coward. Stuart definitely would have to interfere now. He looked at Cyborg to see if she was ready and pulled himself in front of Murdoc making him step back not even thinking. He was pregnant and weak, what could he do now sitting in a wheelchair? The guy would totally notice he was an Omega just like the girl he punched.  

"Why the fuck you punched that girl?" he snarled at him back, anger and hate oozing from him. He knew his vibes could make Murdoc feel bad but that wasn’t the time to feel scared at all. His eyes turned white and he clenched his teeth and bailed his hands into fists shaking from anger. The guy was definitely stronger than him but Stuart was taller and intimidating.

Murdoc backed up as 2D stepped in front of him. He was suffocated by the anger from both of them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then an arm guiding him back more. It was Cyborg taking him to a safer area. He willingly went, the suffocating anger was lessened further away. He just worried for 2D. Cyborg frowned at the guy coming towards 2D and started to open her mouth for the gun in it. Murdoc clapped a hand over her mouth.  

"No guns in a hospital!" He hissed to her. She looked at him then nodded and watched for a moment, staying in front of Murdoc in case he came at him.  

"It's none of your business freak. That's MY Omega and I’ll do with her what I want. Little bitch needs to learn to be more obedient. Looked like yours does too." The man spat at 2D and looked at Murdoc. Murdoc glared at him then looked at the girl. She sat there, her hand over her face as her nose bled. She was crying.

Stuart saw how Cyborg took him away for a safer place. He was glad this happened, at least he wouldn't be worried about Murdoc anymore.  

He heard Murdoc hissing at her and was glad he did it too. An open gunfire in a hospital didn't sound like the best plan for them even if he wanted that guy shot and away from his Omega.

He heard what the man had to say and got even madder when he heard the small girl crying and bleeding. "Cyborg, please take care of the girl" he told her "Why the fuck no one here is helping her?! Is because she's an Omega?! You should be ashamed of yourselves! This is a fucking hospital for fucks sake!" He yelled to all the nurses and doctors in the hospital. That was really a shame a small Omega crying and no one helping her. Disobedient or not.

He turned to the guy, his eyes shining white and he didn't care if he would get punched or something... This was really common to happen between Alphas... Not to defend another Omega but fights were common.

He pointed a finger on his chest "You listen here you fucker! He's just a girl and you just punched her in the face. Why don't you face someone your size huh? You COWARD!" He pushed him with a strength that came god knows where  from. He was definitely not his size either but he felt he needed to protect that girl. She could be his daughter.  

"And my Omega is my problem, he was right to prevent you from hurting the girl!" He defended Murdoc shaking from anger and oozing loathe and hate getting closer the man.

Cyborg nodded and went to grab the girl. She helped her up and brought her over to a team of nurses, who took her to a different area to get treated. The guy remained clenching his jaw and glaring at 2D and Murdoc.

"I should face someone my own size huh? Is that you, you fucking twig? You let your Omega talk to other Alpha's that way? What a fucking joke." He growled, shoving 2D back with a considerable force. Cyborg came back to Murdoc and stayed in front of him.  

"Maybe you need another Alpha to show your Omega how to behave." He growled, walking to Murdoc with the darkest look on his face as 2D stumbled backwards. Cyborg geared up ready to stop the guy.

Stuart just raised a brow, Murdoc just said hey and grabbed his attention, nothing more. But oh well the Alpha was fumming. He felt the push and almost fell on the floor as he was too clumsy. But he remained standing and glaring the guy with a fury he just showed the Captain the last time he felt it through his veins.

Stuart not even reasoning placed himself in front of Cyborg and tried to punch the guy in the face before the robot decide to shoot. He couldn't do much damage as he wasn't that strong but he wouldn't allow another Alpha to touch his Omega. He committed the mistake with doctor Reese and repeating it was just unacceptable.  

"Touch my Omega and I fucking kill you!" He growled with all his anger and fury, ready to punch him once again. He raised his fist when the guy stumbled backwards "Cyborg take him outta here now!" He ordered while whole hospital watched them and he could swear took photos. But he didn’t care, his Omega's safety was his priority here no matter what.

The guy stumbled back as 2D punched him. He got up real quick and when he was talking to Cyborg he threw a punch at the singer, hitting him in the nose. Then a bunch of security for the hospital came and held him back.  

"Fuck you and your fucking Omega!" He growled, his face bloody. He was pulled away as Murdoc ran up to 2D.  

"D! You okay? Christ, you're bleeding." He said, worried, taking up his shirt and using it to stop the bleeding from his nose.

Stuart didn't even hear what they were telling him. His head was dizzy and he could swear his nose was broken. "Oh Muds... You're okay..." He whispered a bit muffled ‘cuz of the shirt against his face. He would laugh now that shirtless everyone could see Murdoc's little bump. He would be ashamed if he was self-conscious about himself.  

He tried hard to focus and the last thing he was the security guards taking the Alpha away and smiled knowing his Omega was outta danger. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted from the sharp pain on his face and the adrenaline leaving his body.

Murdoc watched as 2D fainted, doing his best to make sure he didn't just drop his head to the floor. He growled looked at the nurses around.  

"Help me!" He yelled. Cyborg came over and helped get 2D onto a gurney. They wheeled 2D away to clean up his face and set his nose. He had a few nurses come up to him, touching his shoulder and arms to see if he was okay. They were all super gentle with him, it was weird to Murdoc. Cyborg stayed by him as they helped him into a wheel chair. He put his shirt over his belly to sort of hide it as everyone stared at him again.  

They brought him back to his room and Cyborg helped him onto the bed. Dr. Jeffries and Sapphire were there waiting, both checking Murdoc over to make sure he wasn't hurt. He rolled his eyes at their fussing.  

"Where's D?" He asked, swatting away Dr. Jeffries hand.  

He sighed, he's just getting his nose set and getting cleaned up. He'll be brought up here in his own bed." He said. Him and Sapphire sat down after they were sure Murdoc was okay. He noticed Sapphire kept looking at his belly.  

Before he could talk to her though they wheeled 2D in on a hospital bed, putting it right next to Murdoc’s. Murdoc put the arm down on his bed and crawled over to 2D, looking at him. He had a splint on his nose and he had black eyes but other than that, he looked fine.

Stuart didn't feel anything that happened. The last thing he remembered was a really unbearable pain on his face, not so similar to the one he had in the accidents but close then fainting.  

He could feel how Murdoc was worried through the bond even unconscious he could feel Alex sending him vibes too... Even she was worried about his father but Stuart didn't mind at all, as long as Murdoc was safe He could be all broken and bleeding on the floor he wouldn’t mind.

After some moments he finally regained conscious and blinked twice with just one eye the other was just too swollen. He could feel a presence next to him and something on the bed... He smelled, felt it was Murdoc and smiled.  

"Hey..." He whispered. "What... What happened...?" He said with his voice hoarse "ouch my face..." He tried to touch It and noticed the splint. "Of fuck... Is it broken?" He asked feeling pain. He could kill for something to ease this pain right now.

Murdoc smiled when 2D woke up. He seemed okay minus the eye and nose. He grabbed his hand and held it so he would stop touching his face.  

"Afraid so Bluebird." He said. He was just happy he was okay. "Though you'll have to get a few more to have as beautiful a nose as mine." He chuckled turning towards the doc. He could feel the singer was in pain.  

"Can we get something for his pain?" He asked and the doc nodded, going to grab something. Murdoc turned back to him and hugged him tightly.  

"You scared the hell out of me..." he whispered, holding him tight. He tried to make sure he sent him happy and soothing vibes. He buried his face into his neck.

Stuart focused on what was in front of him and smiled as he saw Murdoc relieved. He stopped touching his face as the Satanist held his hand. He tried to chuckle about his joke but couldn’t, all his face was hurting. He grimaced with pain when Murdoc asked for something for pain.  

He hugged him back tightly happy Murdoc took care of him. "I'm sorry but I couldn’t let that guy hurt you... No other Alpha will touch you" he whispered not able to feel his sweet scent due to his nose but he could totally feel his soothing vibes through the bond. "thank you..." he said caressing his hair as he couldn’t kiss him. "This nose is nothing compared to what he could have done to you Muds..." he looked at him "is that girl okay?

Murdoc sat back up and looked at him. "I... Dunno..." he looked back at Sapphire who understood and nodded, leaving to go find out. Dr. Jeffries came in and gave Stuart some pain meds through a shot. He then left them as well.  

Once the door was closed, Murdoc looked at 2D with watery eyes. "You idiot." He growled and hugged him tightly again, laying on him, his stomach turned to the side slightly to be more comfortable. He didn't like him hurt, especially when it was his fault.

Stuart thanked when the doctor came to give him painkillers. He was thankful his face would stop killing him in some moments. He looked at Murdoc and smiled.  

"Hey, love...." he whispered to him caressing his back "I'm okay... Right here... It’s nothing." he said softly trying to calm Murdoc down. "You saved that girl... I'm proud you interfere... She could have gotten even more hurt..." he was really happy he was able to help that Omega.  

He knew that the Alpha wouldn’t be arrested of anything, he was in his "right" disciplining his Omega. What made him slightly mad that his broken nose wasn’t that worth... But he couldn’t stand an Omega and even more a female one getting punched in front of him. He wondered if they really took photos of the fight.  

He placed a hand on his belly "I have to protect you both, Muds..." he started sending vibes to Alex and feeling her sending warming ones back. It helped him with the pain. He sent Murdoc loving vibes for a moment, thankful for the Satanist taking care of him.

"I don't you want you hurt! Idiot!" He said again sniffling slightly. He was being an emotional idiot again, thanks to the pregnancy. He hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his neck.  

"I can't... I can't have you leave me...." he whispered. He brought his other hand down on top of 2Ds on his stomach. "I could have taken him..." he grumbled, knowing full well he couldn't. That guy was too strong of an Alpha, Murdoc would have collapsed in a submissive way. He hugged him tighter.

Stuart chuckled softly "no you couldn’t..." he whispered to him "I'm sorry..." he looked at how he was upset and about to cry. It was really touching that Murdoc cared that much about his well being. Even making the singer slightly sad knowing he was worried.  

"I won’t leave you... I was just protecting you Muds, you're holding our daughter... It's my duty as your Alpha and the father of this child..." he caressed his hair softly. "I.... I love you... That’s why." he mumbled quietly and hugged him tight again never wanting to let him go. Just as scared as Murdoc was of losing him.

"I'm sorry too..." he whispered. "I said I'd behave... I didn't..." before he could say anything else, Dr. Jeffries came in, startling Murdoc a bit. He walked straight to the bedside to grab the remote and turned on the TV.  

"What are you-" Murdoc started.  

"Apparently, a fight broke out at a local hospital between Gorillaz front man 2D and creator Murdoc Niccals with a patient. Hospital staff cause this footage on tape." A newscaster said on the TV. Murdoc's eyes widened as he saw the TV with a video of 2D punching the Alpha then the Alpha punching 2D as security grabbed him. Murdoc was back behind Cyborg. The video stopped on Murdoc taking off his shirt to hold onto 2D's nose. He was visibly pregnant.  

The show went back to the two news casters. "2D got knocked out, I guess reports say he suffered a broken nose. Murdoc... Looks like he got fatter." The guy laughed. The woman was smiling but didn't laugh.  

"Actually... Reports from inside the hospital are saying he's an Omega and pregnant. You think that's true?" She asked the man. They started talking about Murdoc and if he could really be an Omega.

Stuart watched everything in horror... His nightmare was true. His jaw fell when now he noticed everyone knew Murdoc was pregnant and he was an angry and out of control Alpha punching others around. He looked from the TV to Dr. Jeffries and Murdoc unable to say anything.

He looked down and a huge wave of sadness hit him. Now the band was ruined too ‘cuz of him. That moment when he was in his Alpha mode he completely forgot that they were in public only focusing on protecting his pregnant Omega.. But now it was already too late.

 His arms loosened around him and even the pain he was able to ignore on his face came back with full strength... "Fuck..." he cursed under his breath. Now Murdoc must be hating him as they were discussing if Murdoc could be an Omega and a pregnant one.. He felt it was all his fault this was happening.

Murdoc was focused on the news when he felt a pain that was sent to him from 2D. He hissed and looked at the singer. He could tell just how distraught he was. He focused more on 2D. He looked back at Dr. Jeffries.  

"Can you turn that off and give us a moment." He said. Dr. Jeffries nodded and did just that, closing the door behind him. Murdoc turned back to 2D. "What's wrong?"

Stuart watched the doctor go and looked at him a bit incredulous. "What's wrong? We're in the news Mu’doc! I started a fight in a fucking hospital!" He said a bit desperate "they... They are speculating if you're a male Omega and if you're pregnant... It ... It shouldn't have happened..." he didn't want they both the news as the only 2 remain members of Gorillaz causing trouble in a hospital with another patient. Who could tell who he was? It could ruin the things for them.

He got nervous what made his nose slightly bleed, he placed a hand there trying to stop it but didn't make it "fuck!" He hissed looking at Murdoc "look I'm sorry okay...? This will be really awful for the image of the band and... I know it's your band... We were about to release a new album..." He sighed "I'm just sorry." He looked down pressing his nose. He felt like shit now. "It wasn't suppose to everyone discover this way..." not him being and Omega or pregnant. Stuart wanted privacy... But they were famous do no privacy at all.

Murdoc looked at him a moment before reach over him and grabbing Kleenex. He removed 2D's hands and put the Kleenex to his nose. He sighed and looked at the singer. He felt bad for him, he wasn't sure if it was the feelings he felt in the bond or his own actual feelings. He brought his other hand up and caressed his cheek.  

"It’s okay... D. Relax. I've done far worse and it hasn't done anything to the bands reputation. Remember when I released that sex tape? It didn't do anything for it." He smiled at him fondly.  

"You, D, were fighting an Alpha in a hospital to protect your pregnant Omega..." he said, taking 2D's hand and putting it on his tummy. He sent vibes to Alex and felt her sending both of them some soothing, happy vibes. He smiled.  

"We... We love you." He whispered and looked at him. "It's okay D. I love you.... The band will be okay... We'll be okay..."

Stuart eyes widened. That sex tape... He didn't even remember it anymore... Now people would know it was actually a sex tape of an Omega that was trying to pass as an Alpha... This would be totally in the news too. It would be a joke. Murdoc tried to help but it wasn't really working.  

Stuart looked at him when he put his hand on his tummy. He looked at him when he said they loved him. "Y-you mean it...?" He whispered feeling an immense love coming from the two. Murdoc was comforting him... It felt so right... So meant to be the Satanist being his Omega. Stuart couldn't hide his large smile. He caressed his belly sending back warm sensations to them.

Murdoc nodded. "I do... You know I do." He said. He slowly got off 2D and off the bed. He grabbed his hand. "Let’s go take a shower. We're all bloody, I haven't taken one since I got here. Come on." He said softly, squeezing his hand gently. He could tell the singer was stressed. The needed to have time together, away from all this, just the two of them and the bathroom door locked. His other hand was on his stomach as he waited for the singer to decide.

Stuart nodded to him and slowly god up taking care for him nose not bleed anymore. He was really happy inside after what Murdoc said... Maybe he was right and a shower would be a good moment for them to be together away from everything.  

"I would love to take a shower with you Muds ... I'm just a bit dizzy... Can you help me?" He asked softly leaning against the wall to keep standing. "I need help taking off my clothes..." He chuckled softly. He really wanted to feel Murdoc close more than anything after all the help they passed together.

Murdoc smiled and nodded. He walked with him into the spacious bathroom. A corner of it was a shower, ledges built into the wall to sit with plenty of handles to get up and sit down. He helped him to one of the ledges and let him sit. He looked at him a moment before leaning down and grabbing the bottom of 2D's shirt as he kissed him gently before pulling it up and over his head. He kissed him again before leaning down and helping him get his jeans and shoes off. Then he helped him get his underwear off.  

Once the singer was naked, he stood back and slowly got his sweats and underwear off. Once Murdoc was fully naked, he turned back to the bathroom door and made sure it was locked. He then turned on the shower and sat down next to 2D on the bench and leaned against him, putting his head on 2D's shoulder, reaching over and holding his hand.  As the water hit their thighs.

Stuart was really impressed with how tender and lovely Murdoc was being with him. He smiled each time the Satanist kissed him, enjoying the closeness and his sweet kisses. He even forgot a bit about the pain in his nose.  

He felt relieved the door was locked and stood there with Murdoc for some moments. It was only the 2 of them in whole world for some moments... He felt he really needed this moment with his Omega. He squeezed his hand and turned to him lifting his head with his hand "thank you for the help love... How are you feeling?" He asked softly and caressed his face. He could feel the love and care coming from Murdoc and couldn't help but smile. Now they were really a couple... Not just Alpha and Omega.

Murdoc looked at him and smiled back. "Yeah. Of course D. I'm okay. I don't feel sore or anything anymore and my lower stomach doesn't hurt. So better I guess..." he closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. He held him with one hand and held onto his stomach.  

"She's growing quickly." He whispered. Soon he was gonna have a huge stomach and it made him nervous and scared. How would he protect Alex when his stomach would be sticking out so far. He was also knackered all the time now. He'd get more exhausted caring 7 to 8 pounds of child plus whatever else... Thankfully he had 2D.

Stuart held his stomach too glad he wasn't feeling bad. He decided to ignore the pain on his face and focus on Murdoc. "She definitely is..." He whispered softly looking at his belly.  

"I saw her... In that Omega that guy punched and in Sapphire..." He frowned a bit "how could a male punch a female across the face... Omega or not... Its really coward... " He just hoped she was okay and with her nose not broken like his. He hoped the news told the guy was punching an Omega before Murdoc interviewed.

He slowly took off the Kleenex and stood up ready to take a proper shower. He grabbed Murdoc's hand helping him stand too. He didn't care about the splint and just watered his head. He felt gross after that Alpha touched him. He needed a moment under the warm water to calm down.  

"Have you thought about pictures Muds..?" He asked absentmindedly changing place with Murdoc putting him under the water. "To remember when your belly is big... Or to follow how is it growing... Just for memories and to show Alex.. When she's born..." He suggested grabbing the shampoo looking totally exhausted and drained. His nose was still bleeding a little but the water was washing it.

Murdoc smiled as the warm water rushed over him. He wrapped his arms around the singer's waist and holding him close, watching his belly. He closed his eyes and just focused on sending him soothing vibes.

He wondered about the girl too. He'd hated the feeling that man had oozed off him. It'd been suffocating. Was that woman with him all the time? Was that how Alpha's were normally? He didn't think so, but no one had done anything, like it was normal or they were just that frightened.  

"Pictures....?" He said slowly. He was a little nervous about that. He hated looking into the mirrors now. He hated how he looked. He felt he looked swollen, gaunt, and tired. Why would he want pictures?

Stuart noticed his hands on his waist and smiled. He started washing his hair and went to wash Murdoc's hair too. He loved this proximity and how his belly was close.  

"Yeah pictures... My mother took when she was pregnant of me... She looked gorgeous and really happy you needed to see..." He smiled to him "I find you gorgeous too... In the most meaningful moment of our lives... When we become parents..." He would say parents once more thinking about Noodle but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.  

"It's just an idea for you to remember your big belly... I didn't tell you but I really find you handsome pregnant..." He confessed softly blushing going under the water to rinse his hair.  

Stuart when on T was really turned on by Murdoc, and the Satanist with this new body, big belly and all the changes he went through. They knotted with his pregnant, and for the singer He was stunning when this happened. He was in love with him so he would definitely see beauty in Murdoc anyway. He hoped he believed that. "We could take pictures together too..." He offered. He wanted to remember this moment of their lives.

Murdoc snorted. "What? You find me handsome? I feel bloated and tired... My back is starting to hurt all the time, I can't be on my feet long... The hormones have made my hair and skin wonderful, sure... But I dunno..." he said, still holding onto him. He nuzzled into his chest and turned to kiss his chest. He then looked up at him biting his lip.  

"I’ll do whatever you want..." he said regarding the pictures and leaving it open ended for him to interpret as he wished. He wouldn't lie if he said he was getting a little turned on. 2D had protected him, he had a broken nose and now he was calling his pregnant self, handsome.

Stuart chuckled to Murdoc surprised he found him handsome. He looked down to him finding really cute Murdoc biting his lip. "You think just too little about yourself..." He leaned closer kissing his neck "yeah you're gorgeous... No matter what... Remember that I'm in love with you for a long while now...? Well I guess you pregnant just made me be even more in love..." He confessed silently. For the singer Murdoc had no reason at all to be ashamed of himself in one of the most beautiful moments of their lives.

"I can massage your back... You can rest in my arms... You can sit on my lap when you don't want to stand anymore, I'm your Alpha... And you're right, your hair and skin are just wonderful... I wish I could smell your sweet scent again but my fucking nose is broken..." He chuckled softly pressing Murdoc against the wall.  

"You're fucking handsome Mu’doc... And the best part is that you're my Omega... My lover. And only mine..." He whispered against his lips and kissed Murdoc passionately. He cupped his face with both hands and shoved his tongue into his mouth.

 "I knotted with you... Bonded with you... Defended you... Made you pregnant.... You really think I don't find you beautiful Muds...?" He whispered to him breathing hard looking fondly into his eyes. He really loved the man in front of him. The singer was never so sure about a decision on his life. He forgot totally about the pictures for a moment.

Murdoc kissed the singer back before looking up at him while practically panting. "Really...?" He whispered and smiled. He reached down and grabbed ahold of 2D's cock. He smirked and began to stroke him gently.  

"And you... Look incredibly hot with those little battle wounds." He said. "You might not be able to smell me at the moment but you don't need to right now." He chuckled, leaning forward and kissing his chest again.

He looked back up at him with a lust filled gaze. "I love you..." he whispered.

Stuart whimpered when he grabbed his cock and felt his knees giving in. He chuckled to his comments about his battle wounds. They were really hurting but he didn’t mind at all focusing on giving Murdoc full attention now. He hoped his nose wasn’t bleeding anymore right now.

He opened his eyes slightly to look at Murdoc "I... Love you more Mu’doc..." he whispered with his lustful voice. He pressed himself against Murdoc a bit more and kissed his eagerly. His hand traveled to his back and he grabbed his ass feeling his heart racing at the feeling.  

"I... Missed this..." he confessed smiling at him. Those last times had been so rough and awful he almost forgot the sensation of they together alone in a room. He could kill to smell Murdoc right now.. His smell was divine when he was aroused. He rubbed his nose against Murdoc’s broken one. "my Omega..." he whispered.

Murdoc kissed him back, smiling wide. "My Alpha..." he murmured. "Take me..." he whimpered. He could feel himself getting wet. He wanted the singer. They were both worse for wear but he didn't care. He felt like he was dripping already and the singer's nose wasn't bleeding anymore. He wondered if the singer would after what happened before to him from the doctor... But he wanted it more than anything right now... For 2D to tell him he belongs to him. To show him.

Stuart could clearly feel how Murdoc was wet already. He couldn't help but think about what Dr. Reese did to him. He swallowed and wasn't sure if Murdoc really wanted as he couldn't smell him. But Stuart assumed he wanted feeling how wet and needy he was.

Stuart thought about how he could do that in a bathroom. He looked at the bench and smiled. "Love I can't move much..." He still felt dizzy and was aroused but not in conditions of a rough fucking. He turned the shower off, grabbed his hand and sat down on the bench

"You wanna ride me?" He asked softly placing him on his lap "Your velocity, your pace... Just the way you want it..." He smiled to him. He really wanted to be rough and make him yell but the image of the doctor making him bleed just kept haunting him. In addition, he couldn't hurt the baby.  

"I... I want you so bad..." He confessed in a whisper pulling him close stranding on him. He kissed his neck and sunk his teeth there marking him again. He knew This would make Murdoc even more turned on. Showing him who he belonged to.

Murdoc moaned and gasped as he bit him. He shivered and nodded to him. He situated himself on his lap, just putting himself over the singers cock. He slowly lowered himself down on him, moaning out as he did. He held onto his shoulders tightly. He felt himself stretch over the normal part of his cock then he felt where the knot would be, slowly sliding himself down over it.  

When he was fully down on his cock, he looked into his eyes, leaning forward and placing his forehead against 2Ds. He was panting slightly and smiling. "I love when you’re into me..." he whispered. He then began to lift himself up and down over his cock, moaning and looking into his eyes as he did.

Stuart moaned out feeling how Murdoc was going slow sitting on him. He as always wet tight and warm... He shivered from pleasure.  

He opened his eyes once he was inside Murdoc finding his lust filled mismatched eyes he loved so much. He smiled to him. He felt another shiver and an urge to ravish him when Murdoc spoke. But he knew he couldn't.  

"Where I belong love..." He said and pressed him down totally "buried inside of you..." He whispered lustfully by his ear with a passion oozing from him when Murdoc looked at him in the eyes. He cupped his face and kissed him while Murdoc went up and down in a torturous slow pace that drove the singer wild.

Murdoc moaned into the kiss, still moving up and down slowly. He actually loved the slow feel of 2D moving in and out of him. Somehow, it was more intimate. He slid up and down and over his knot. He could feel the passion coming from him and it turned him on more.  

He loved the feel of his hands on his hips, guiding him. He moaned out, his own cock hard and leaking precum. "I want you to knot me..." he moaned to him and kissing him again.

Stuart shivered hearing those words. Was a really turn on hearing Murdoc begging him that way.  

Stuart nodded to him and started guiding him faster up and down. He moaned a bit louder hearing the bodies slamming one against another. He couldn't lose this opportunity. He moaned his name and how beautiful he looked from time to time kissing him softly. His neck chest shoulders...

Soon the bump on his cock was big enough to knot he placed Murdoc all the way down till the little swell entered him. Stuart immediately started cumming and let out a loud moan shivering uncontrollably. He grabbed a hold of Murdoc s cock and started stroking it while kissing him roughly "my Omega... It feels so fucking good inside you..." He panted out totally stuck inside Murdoc.  

"Please cum for me... Cum for your Alpha..." He whispered stroking him harder and playing with his nipple. He was leaking precum and it was so fucking good the sensation of cumming inside the man he loved. He kissed Murdoc once again with desire.

Murdoc moaned out as he knotted him. He shivered as he felt his hand around his cock. He quickly came once 2D told him to. His back arched and it felt like his eyes rolled back into his head as his orgasm hit. He felt his body spasm around the knot and it felt heavenly.  

"My Alpha..." he panted. When he was done he slumped forward, leaning his head on 2D's shoulder. He was shivering a little and felt incredibly weak. He could feel the stretch of the knot as he moved.

Stuart was glad Murdoc had his orgasm with his help. He knew it would be much more intense with the knot. He shivered hearing Murdoc calling him his Alpha.  

Stuart held him close and moaned loudly when a new wave of pleasure hit him. "Oh fuck...." He panted and cried feeling Murdoc's walls clenching his sensitive cock.  

"I'm so happy you love me back..." He told Murdoc breathlessly. He hid his face on the crook of his neck gasping. That overwhelming sensation of pleasure hitting him hard again and he could just moan out Murdoc's name like a mantra

Murdoc chuckled and nodded, his head still resting on his shoulder. He put his arms around the singer to help him relax a little. He was exhausted now but they were stuck like that for almost 30 mins. He listened as 2D dealt with the waves of pleasure while he knotted him.  

"Still doing okay?" He asked after about 15 mins had passed. He pet his hair soothingly and sent him vibes. "What’s it feel like?" He asked.

Stuart after a while managed to calm down a bit... Eventually the sensation would become bearable. He felt some waves of pleasure here and there now, letting out soft moans holding Murdoc for his dear life.  

"Amazing.." he said breathlessly... "I’m sorry you have to be stuck this way with me for so long" he whispered closing him eyes feeling over the moon inside Murdoc. He just wished it was a good sensation for him too. He couldn’t put in words how amazing it was but tried to transfer a bit of it to him through the bond.

Murdoc squirmed a bit as 2D transferred it to him. He could definitely feel a little bit of what the singer was feeling and it was almost overwhelming. He shivered and hugged 2D tighter. The small wave of pleasure he sent him got him semi hard again.  

"It's fine." He panted. He reached down and gently stroked himself as it made him hard again. He closed his eyes and inhaled 2D's scent as he started to stroke himself faster and faster. He bit his lip and moaned softly as he felt himself clench around 2D again.  

"Bite me again..." he begged with him as he felt himself getting closer. "Please Alpha..." he added.

Stuart was too busy trying to transfer a bit of the pleasure he was feeling to Murdoc to notice what he was doing. He was just taken off his trance when Murdoc finally talked to him.  

He nodded and obeyed immediately now noticing what Murdoc was doing with himself. He smirked and changed Murdoc’s hand for his own helping him and leaving his hands free to touch him. He sunk his teeth on this neck and immediately after kissed him eagerly.

He leaned closer his ear "cum for me again, my Omega..." he whispered and nibbled his ear. They would be really worn out when this all finished but the singer didn’t even mind... He just wanted to see and feel Murdoc cumming once again.  

He wanted to know what it feels like. What he wanted the most was smell him, but that wasn’t possible right now. He moaned a bit louder feeling Murdoc clenching around him again. His eyes rolled to the back of his head from pleasure.

Murdoc was pushed to the edge as he felt him bite him. He shivered and moaned before he was kissed by him. He moaned into his mouth and kissed him deeply. He wished he could feel him move in and out of him, but with the knot that was impossible. He could just feel how full the singer made him.  

He was grateful when he took over, stroking 2D. He grabbed onto his shoulders and felt himself moved ever so slightly on 2D's knot. When 2D told him to cum that was all he needed. He felt himself begin to orgasm and it felt just as strong as the last one. He clenched and unclenched around 2D's knot as he came, spilling quite a bit of cum all over 2D's chest and stomach. He moaned out loud again into his neck.

"Oh fuck, Mu’doc!" he couldn’t help but moan loud when Murdoc came again. He focused on his neck and cried in pleasure desperate to move again inside him but he couldn’t. He left hickeys here and there marking his Omega as his desperately.  

He felt Murdoc clenching and unclenching and cried again, tiny tears falling from his void eyes, it was just too overwhelming. "I... Love... You...." he said breathlessly breathing hard with his voice broken from crying. He looked at him with his teary eyes with a love, a passion and a devotion he never felt or showed anyone ever before.  

He whispered he loved Murdoc a couple of times more, till he felt he was able to calm down finally, touching his body all over, he was exhausted and felt almost like passing out. He didn’t care if he was messy ‘cuz of his cum... He desperately wanted to feel Murdoc closer.  

"You’re mine... " he whispered brokenly and pulled Murdoc for another needy kiss.

Murdoc panted and held onto 2D desperately. He whimpered as his orgasm started to subside, leaving his body a mess. He felt 2D marking his neck and heard him say he was his. He nodded eagerly.  

"Yours... Only yours..." he sighed, closing his eyes and holding him tightly. That had been a more intense orgasm than he'd thought it'd be. He felt so weak and he could tell his legs were going to be shaking like jelly. He also desperately wanted that shower now.

Finally after another couple of minutes Stuart's knot finally subsided and he was able to let Murdoc go, even not wanting really to do that.  

He with all the care in the world he pulled out him and put him standing on the floor leaning him against the nearest wall as he could feel his legs were totally jelly, just like his own. He smiled to him "this was amazing, love..." He whispered to Murdoc feeling like sleeping for days. A lazy smile across his face contrasting with his broken nose.

He turned the shower on again and slowly placed Murdoc under it, in a really slow pace as he couldn't feel his legs as well. He silently started taking care of Murdoc, washing him carefully making sure he would be totally clean. He took this moment to send him good energy through his hands, specially to Alex. He wanted to heal Murdoc after all the shitty and abusive situations he had been through.  

"Think I’ll need something for pain again now..." He chuckled while giving Murdoc attention, his nose was killing him again. Once he finished washing both bodies he just leaned closer Murdoc and hugged him tight, transferring to him all good vibrations and warm loving sensations he could till he felt almost all his energy drained.  

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me... You both." He whispered sighing. "You're my Omega and my love... My family now... Thank you..." He said softly and fondly turning the shower off and grabbing a towel to dry Murdoc first, giving him full attention and care. He kissed softly his belly while drying him. It was really and intimate moment even after knotting or sex.

Murdoc smiled as 2D washed him and took care of him. He felt truly loved and cared for completely. This was probably the first time in his life too. He stayed close to 2D and nodded when he said he needed something for the pain. He'd tell Dr. Jeffries.  

He felt his heart warm when he said he was the best thing that ever happened to him. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to get to have this. He watched as he let 2D dry him off and kissing his swollen stomach. He laughed and pulled him up for a kiss.  

"Thank you D... I think we both need to sleep... Come on." He said softly, grabbing his hand and walking over to grab their clothes. He put on his sweats and grabbed 2D's sweats from 2D's bag. He figured they can be shirtless for now, it'd be fine. He walked with him to the beds, thankfully no one was in the room. It was late and they hoped people would just let them sleep. Before they did, he did call a nurse to give 2D meds.

Stuart just laid down thankful for all love and care Murdoc was giving him. He was exhausted and in pain. He grunted lowly in pain and looked at Murdoc lovingly "thank you Muds..." he whispered to him ready to sleep almost dozing off. "Please come and sleep with me... I need you..." he whispered tiredly

Murdoc crawled in next to him and snuggled close to him. The nurse came in and gave him a dose of stronger pain meds than before. She also told him it'd help him sleep. When she left and closed the door, they were left there in the dark, with the quiet sounds of the rain on the windows again. Murdoc snuggled into him as close as he could, his head on his chest and arms around him, slowly falling asleep.

Stuart enjoyed the closeness and warmth that came from Murdoc while he slowly fell asleep as well.  

The time went by. Nothing bad else happened during that week they had to spend in the hospital. Murdoc was doing fine, no more bleeding, Dr. Reese nowhere to be found and Sapphire visit them from time to time to talk and just say hi to Murdoc admiring his big belly. Stuart's nose was back in place thankfully and Dr. Jeffries was really happy how things were going and happy for the Alpha and Omega getting on so well.  

Stuart was helping Murdoc pack their things to go back to Plastic Beach. This was the last day in the hospital they had.

Murdoc was so happy to be able to go back to the island soon. He was reaching his fourth month mark and he was really beginning to feel it. Like he'd told 2D, his back was hurting a little more, but the doctor told him that could be because of the threatened miscarriage.  

He was ready to go back home. The real world was all a little too much for him still and he was ready to get the damn collar off him. He'd worn it obediently all week and he was sick of it.

Stuart packed all their things and smiled to Murdoc seeing how his belly was big already. Now he could feel better the bond and was getting anxious to see Alex's face in person.  

He knew when they came back to the island they would probably finish the album and rest a lot as Murdoc couldn't stand for longs periods of time, it will be a period of calm for all of them... Maybe he would be able to work on his own album, the fall and the singer knew when they released it he wouldn't be able not to think about Noodle and Russel.  

Before leaving he decided to talk to Dr. Jeffries to make sure everything was okay "Er... Doc, is there any other risk of bleeding or... Anything? His belly is really big now..." he chuckled "Will we have to come back to the hospital when he gives birth or we'll be able to do it in the island... She should come in June right?" He asked offering their stuff to Cyborg for her to take away.

Cyborg took 2D’s stuff and was helping Murdoc pack when 2D asked to talk to Dr. Jeffries. He nodded. "Yes, she'll be due in June. I think maybe two weeks before the due date we should move Murdoc to a hospital on the mainland. Doesn't have to be this one, can be any of your choice. Could even go back to the UK if you'd like. Is there any family you two would want around? I want him in a hospital mainly because I worry about his bleeding...." he said hesitantly, looking at Murdoc.

Stuart looked at the doctor and Murdoc biting his lip hesitantly... "Well... We didn’t talk to my parents about it... And i just want an Omega friendly hospital, in the UK or anywhere..." he swallowed hard not wanting more people like Dr. Reese around.

 Would they want any family around? Probably not... They were each other’s family now. Maybe it was a good idea calling their parents to talk about the news now that it was close to Christmas and such? Stuart needed to think about it, at least they would have some time till the delivery "would you want any family around Muds?" he asked looking at him.

The doctor nodded to his request for an Omega friendly hospital. "I’ll research some and come back with a list for you." He said. He had a few in mind already but it'd be better to look around and offer them the best choice.  

Murdoc looked at 2D, confused by his random question. "Do we want any family around? When?" He asked. When the baby was born? Before? Was he talking about his family or 2D's family?

He nodded to the doctor. He would pick one together with Murdoc. "When the baby comes... Or after it... It's almost Christmas I can call my parents and tell them the news..." he said with a half-smile... He didn’t know if that was actually a good idea.. They had gone through everything alone till now, the singer wanted to keep things like this.  

"Would your dad or brother want to know about our child?" he bit his lip hesitantly. He knew family was a sensitive topic for Murdoc. "My parents don’t need to be around.. I just think they might want to need they have a granddaughter..." he smiled softly placing a hand on his belly.

Murdoc shook his head and closed his bag he was packing. "No. They won't care. It's fine. We can call your parents if you think they'll care. Who knows, maybe they'll forgive me for what I did to you if I give them a granddaughter." He half joked. "And if they are so inclined they can come to see the kid after I give birth." He said, handing the bag to Cyborg. He put his hand over 2Ds and smiled up at him. He was a little nervous about his parents but even more so about giving birth. June... She'd be here in June. Early June... He contemplated every day if he was ready. 2D seemed ready and excited.

Stuart could feel the hurt in his voice... It wasn’t about forgiveness really. Stuart would stay with Murdoc his parents like it or not. He smiled to the Satanist back, he would try to call them if it made him happier.  

"imagine if she came in your birthday Muds... Would be really a coincidence right?" he joked trying to change the topic. He seemed a lot ready and excited to give Murdoc the strength to go ahead, but he was terrified really after all they had been through the pregnancy. He grabbed his hand walked together with him to the exit ready to go back to their old lives.

Murdoc had completely forgotten about his birthday. What if she did? That was kind of cute. He squeezed his hand as they walked. He was in a shirt a giant pull over sweater and some sweats, he couldn't even wear his boots anymore, which upset him a bit.  

"I suppose that's a possibility." He said. They were at the front of the doors of the hospital and they heard nothing but the roar of a crowd outside. Murdoc stopped and looked at 2D. Dr. Jeffries looked at them in confusion and went to go check it out. He came back with a small smile on his face.  

"You two have quite a few fans out there. Looks like you two are quite popular as Alpha and Omega." He chuckled. "You stay behind me, Cyborg you stay behind them. I don't think anyone is going to hurt you, but just in case. They have a spit in the crowd to allow us to get to a taxi." He said. He looked at 2D and Murdoc to see if they were ready.

Stuart could totally hear the crowd outside and sighed. He didn’t want to deal with them now and thought that lots of noise wouldn’t do good with Alex. But they didn’t have a choice and he hoped Murdoc was ready for that too.  

He lifted his head, put on a confident smile and grabbed his hand even tighter. They were together and Stuart wasn’t ashamed to assume to everyone Murdoc was his Omega. He just hoped he didn’t mind appearing pregnant and wearing a collar.  

He knew some random and inappropriate questions would be made for them in the way to the taxi. He looked at him and kissed his lips quickly to reassure him he wouldn’t leave his side.

Murdoc's heart dropped as they got closer to the door. It was a weird feeling. Normally he didn't mind large crowds and people, in fact, he usually loved it, but not this time. He was nervous for the first time in a while to meet a crowd.  

He stayed close to 2D, holding his hand tightly, the other resting protectively on his stomach. He forgot about the collar completely, more worried about people hating him. He swallowed and stepped outside with everyone. The crowd started cheering. He flinched and moved behind 2D a bit.  

"Murdoc!! Murdoc can we see your tummy?" He heard someone yell. "2D! What's the baby's name! Is it twins?" Someone else yelled. "How did you hide being an Omega?" Was another he heard. He looked around slightly overwhelmed. He hadn't noticed he was backing up from one side and getting closer to the other side of the crowd. He started feeling hands on him and he jumped. "I gotta touch him!" One person yelled.

Stuart snarled to the crowd to protect his Omega especially to the person who touched him. He didn’t let no other one touch Murdoc or see him running with him to the taxi. He knew he would lose it if he stood there listening to those comments. He would start punching some faces and starting a fight.. Especially if he felt was an Alpha closer to his Omega. Stuart was just too protective about Murdoc, now even more that they knotted twice and the baby was bigger. He just wanted to go home and never go out anymore.

He didn’t wait for Cyborg or the doctor entering the cab and holding Murdoc protectively. He hated all that... If they were just 2 Alphas things wouldn’t be that way... He felt it was his fault too... "I'm sorry, Muds... I'm so sorry..." he said leaning closer him looking at the Satanist with pleading eyes while he waited Cyborg and Jeffries come around. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he looked around him and placed a hand on his belly. He bowed his head sighing. Murdoc didn’t deserve all that, specially in a moment when he was pregnant... He wondered how things would be when the day of birth came... They wouldn’t let they have any peace.

Murdoc was surprised when 2D grabbed him and ran with him to the taxi. He heard people yelling and asking more questions. It was all so overwhelming he didn't know what to do. He looked up at 2D as he was checking him over and grabbed his hands as they rested on his belly. He kissed his forehead.

"It's okay." He whispered as Dr. Jeffries and Cyborg entered the front of the car. "I'm okay D. They were just fans, not like we haven't handled them before." He said, flinching as he heard hands banging on the windows. "Christ they're like the walking dead."

Stuart just closed his eyes. He didn’t want this happening at all. In the past they could handle it, but now any distress made the singer desperate thinking about a new rebleed or another complication. He just wanted to go home.  

He hugged him tight and tried to smell his sweet scent hiding his face on his crook of his neck "please take us outta here..." he asked the driver. He just wanted to protect Murdoc and have another moment of peace an just they 2 together.

Dr. Jeffries got them out of their quickly and back to the dock of their plane. They were able to get in and go quickly. During the ride, Murdoc gained another bout of nausea and started throwing up into a bag. Thankfully the engine was so fucking loud you could hardly hear him.  

He sat back from the trash and leaned back closing his eyes. He hated puking. He just hoped it wasn't a long term thing. This time was rough. He looked at 2D, unknowing that he had popped a couple blood vessels in his left eye from puking so hard.

Stuart entered the plane thankfully they were leaving. Real world seemed scary for them now. He saw Murdoc puking and was quick to catch the bag where he puked to throw it away and offered him another clean bag.  

He smiled to his tired face, and wiped his mouth with some napkins they had for those occasions. His eyes were right he just seemed tired. "I’ll grab you water.." he offered softly as Murdoc couldn’t be dehydrated from puking... It was a 3-hour ride so they would have to be careful.

Murdoc spent the remainder of it throwing up and sleeping. He slept the last half an hour. The doc looked at 2D as he slept.  

"He's gonna start getting bigger quickly. I'm going to start buying stock piles of baby formula, unless you want a wet nurse to feed the baby? Either way, I’ll extract some blood from Murdoc that we can give to the baby to give it antibodies since he can't breastfeed." The doctor said. "He also might get a little more hormonal over the next couple months. If he seems depressed, tell me IMMEDIATELY. Understand?" He said.

Stuart listened to him carefully "we... Need to buy clothes too right? Everything a baby needs..." he looked at Cyborg she would definitely help them two right? "I’ll let you know... And baby formula sounds fine for me..." he didn’t want another person with them right now in a moment like this... He  thought that Murdoc feeding the baby would be a good opportunity to strengthen the bond they had and prevent depression.  

"what can we do if he gets depressive? Medicine, treatment?" he asked rubbing Murdoc’s back worried about him. He would have to take care of a baby and a depressed and stubborn Omega... How would he be able to do that stupid and slow as he was ? He looked at Murdoc on his lap seeming scared and sad for a moment.

"Medicine and therapy would be good. Post partum depression is completely normal. He has all these hormones that are gonna suddenly change drastically once the baby is out. We just need to watch him closely. I'll probably bring a group of nurses from my hospital to help me about two months before Alex is due okay? Just incase he gets another bleed and has to deliver then." He said, looking at Murdoc. He felt bad for the little Omega.  

"It might help to have more of a support system. Do you guys have anyone else that can help? Being isolated like this can be hard for anyone, let alone a pregnant Omega..." he said. They hit some turbulence and Murdoc groaned and laid his head in Murdoc's lap after readjusting. He needed to be closer.

Stuart held him close as Murdoc clung to him. He nodded to what we Jeffries was saying understanding him. "I’ll try to call my parents doc... But I really doubt someone will really appear..." he knew it was really too far even being Christmas so he kept his hopes down about visits. Plus his parents would have to accept the news first before a proper visit.

He thought about Noodle and Russel for a moment and wished more than anything he could call them. He forced a smile to the doctor "we will be fine... I'll take care of him and Cyborg too.. Promise I’ll try my best for Mu’doc." He reassured him. "And doc... If you want to leave for some days to visit your family during Christmas feel free to do it... Any emergency we call you..." be smiled to him finding fair giving him some days off.

The doctor smiled and nodded. He arranged to go home the day before Christmas Eve and would return the day after New Years to spend time with his daughter and her family. Murdoc spent the next couple days trying to recover from the plane ride. They'd gotten back December 16th and was out sick till the 22nd. He felt better just before Dr. Jeffries had to leave.  

Murdoc didn't even pay attention that it was near Christmas time. He never celebrated it, even before he was a Satanist. His father never could afford presents and if Murdoc asked ever, his dad would smack him and tell him Christmas was a joke.

Stuart watched and took care of Murdoc the best he could the days that went ahead. He was glad dr. Jeffries would spend some time with his family and could rest a bit... He just hoped nothing else besides puking happened with Murdoc while he was away.

He was excited for Christmas as it was a holiday they always celebrate in his Christian household. He would pick the night of Christmas Eve to call his parents.. They would be in a good mood and who knows even missing their only son, to tell them the news. He hoped they accepted at least. They didn't need to be happy for him.  

He noticed Murdoc wasn't that interested. He thought it was ‘cuz is his nausea and the weight of his belly... His mood wasn't the best and he was cranky most of the time. But the blue haired dolt thought he could cheer him up with a proper Christmas.  

He asked Cyborg to bring a Christmas tree and some decoration and food for the island... She didn't understand why he wanted to do that as Christmas didn't mean a thing to a robot but as Stuart told her this would make Murdoc feel better she obeyed the Alpha.  

He was excited as the days went by, he just hoped he didn't bother Murdoc with his happiness. He wanted pictures and decided to buy him a present. Even knowing Murdoc wouldn't give him anything back. He needed to see him smile no matter what. Was his duty as his Alpha. And he felt like he was failing on that.

Murdoc was sitting on the couch, picking the dirt out from under his nail as he watched the TV. He looked over at the Christmas tree 2D had brought in with Cyborg's help. He pursed his lips and looked back at the TV. They had nothing on but Christmas shows so he ended up putting in a movie. He was tired and weak still but he was happy to be able to sit out on the couch. He wasn't a fan of the tree though, but he didn't say anything as 2D seemed to like it.  

He noticed the Christmas present sitting under the tree. He'd looked at the name on it and saw his own. He wasn't interested in Christmas but he knew he had to get a gift. He had to. 2D had gotten him something. He had something in mind he just had to find the energy to do it.

Stuart let Murdoc resting and watching TV.... He wanted to see Christmas movies like he always did as a child but he thought Murdoc would totally not be interested in it. So he decided to decorate the tree alone to distract himself singing a random Christmas carol. His present was already under the tree and everything was set.  

Even his heart aching missing Noodle and Russel he would try his best to put a smile on Murdoc's grumpy face. He gave Cyborg strict orders about the food she should cook. Nothing much as they were only two, but he wanted Murdoc eating well to feel the kid and who knows make her like Christmas food. He always loved the smell of it when his mother cooked for them. He would call them once he was finish decorating the tree... He would do it far from Murdoc as he didn't want to bother if their answer was negative.

Murdoc could smell Cyborg cooking and he felt his mouth water and his stomach growl. He never really had a Christmas dinner but he was pregnant and hungry and it would definitely do. He looked over at 2D decorating the tree and singing. He smiled a little, happy to see him happy at least, even if it was decorating a bloody Christmas tree.  

Murdoc had to admit; even the Christmas 'spirit' was getting to him. He felt a little happier and festive even if he didn't want to admit it. He rubbed his stomach. He didn't want to deny her anything at all so he wasn't going to completely ignore this holiday.

Once Stuart was done, he smiled and took a picture of the tree he would save for later to remember. He hid himself and took a picture of Murdoc too when he wasn't looking. He would store it with love and care.  

He checked if everything was okay and smiled. He went to the kitchen and told  Cyborg that if Murdoc entered the kitchen and wanted to try something she should allow him or invite him to eat, as the singer wanted everything on his taste  and Cyborg couldn't taste it to see if the food was good for a pregnant Omega. He thought Murdoc never had a proper Christmas dinner and he wanted his first one to be perfect for him.

 He walked past Murdoc kissing his lips quickly and going to another room to call his parents alone. He picked the phone and sighed, dialing the old number of his father he knew by heart. He hoped they would pick up.

Murdoc watched as 2D left wondering what he was up to after he kissed him. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. He saw all the food Cyborg was preparing and his mouth watered. He slowly came in and looked around at it all. She was cooking a turkey and she had things like stuffing, mashed potatoes, stuffing, breads, a pie, fudge, jellies and a few other things. He walked up to the fudge and tried some while grabbing a roll to butter it. Cyborg looked at him and gave him a look.  

"What?" He said, his mouth full. "I'm just having these, I won't spoil my appetite. I'm pregnant." He said, chuckling. She smiled and nodded, going back to it. He went back out to the couch, eating his roll.  

The other line had the phone ring for a bit before Mr. Pot finally picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked.

Stuart immediately recognized his father's voice and he froze for a moment. "Hey dad...  It's me your son, Stuart..." He said with a soft voice not to make him angry. "How's it going?"

The phone was quiet a moment before David answered. "Stuart? Is that you? Its going good. How are you?" He asked. He beckoned Rachel over real quick and let her know it was Stuart.

Rachel couldn't believe but was so happy she received a call from her only son on Christmas. What a present. That was a miracle since Stuart never called them since he joined the band years ago.

"Yeah dad it's me... I'm okay.. Merry Christmas..." He chuckled wondering if his parents saw the news about him fighting in a hospital. "How's mom? Long time we don't talk..."

David nodded. "Yeah... Merry Christmas son. This is quite a surprise for sure. Mom's good.... Why are you calling Stu?" He asked. He wanted to talk to his son but he hadn't called for years. Why now?

Stuart swallowed hard getting ready to tell them the news. Rachel next to David seemed excited to know too.  

"I bonded with an Omega and... He's pregnant. 4 months pregnant.... Were having a little girl next year by June..." He said closing his eyes. "But the Omega I'm bonded to is.... Mu’doc." He said all at once and waited.

David's eyes widened as he heard his song had bonded with an Omega. He'd put his arm around his wife, smiling and hugging her. And they were having a girl! They were going to be grandparents. Then he heard Murdoc's name and he stopped.  

"E-excuse me... Did you say Murdoc... Is the Omega? He's... He's a male Omega?!" He yelled into the phone, pissed. A male Omega did that to their son!?

Stuart flinched with his yell. But he knew it was coming he could sense his anger. "Y-Yeah... I bonded with him... He run out of his blockers and had a heat... And I'm his first Alpha..." He swallowed hard "He pretended he was an Alpha his whole life.... But now I know he's a male Omega and I registered him as my Omega... The only one I have.... And we're knotted." He told him all at once.  

"Yeah dad it was a male Omega who put your son in a coma..." He bit his lip hard afraid of his reaction. Rachel couldn't believe either... However, she could understand being an Omega too that Murdoc did that not to be killed. She was sympathetic to him even a bit disappointed he lied. He told David to please calm down.

David was seething. He gripped the phone tightly. "Are you kidding me?! He's a male Omega!?" He hissed again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm down. He was doing better now, even if he used to have an anger problem. It still came up from time to time.  

"Fine... You bonded with him... At least you put him in his place..." he growled. "And he's pregnant huh? With a girl?" He asked. He was slowly coming down. But it was tough, maybe if 2D talked more about it.

Stuart swallowed again. He hated when his father had those anger attacks. "Yeah... Her name is Alex... And she's growing up pretty well...." He started talking about her hesitantly noticing his father was a bit calmer

 "He had some complications during pregnancy but... We managed to overcome them hiring a private doctor to take care of him... And he's a really obedient Omega..." He tried to soothe things.  

He wanted to tell him he was in love but he couldn't. His father would be totally pissed. Rachel was next to David rubbing his back to call him down.

David was trying to stay calm. "Really... He's obedient huh? I'm surprised considering he was the worst little shit before..." he growled. "What kind of complications?" He asked. He may have hated Murdoc but that was his grandchild in him.

Stuart closed his eyes and felt a pang in his heart... If Murdoc wasn't pregnant his father of course would hate him and even try to put him behind bars or kill him for what he did lying he was an Alpha. Rachel raised a brow for him being obedient... But she knew it was the true nature of any Omega... Even her was really obedient to David too.  

"He had several bleedings... Similar to what mom had when she was pregnant of me.... We almost lost it.... And another Alpha tried to bond with him too so.... It was really hard for us..." He explained softly "he changed a lot, assumed his Omegas nature, dad... He even wear a collar now..." He tried to keep things cool for Murdoc. He was rebel when he pretended he was an Alpha. Not anymore.

David frowned. "Another Alpha tried to bond with him? How did that happen? And he didn't accept the bond?" He looked at Rachel. He remembered when she had bled quite a bit. He almost lost her and Stuart. He reached over and brushed hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

Rachel smiled at him back feeling a bit better that he wasn't that mad... She was starting to feel bad with all those anger vibes around her coming from him. She didn't like it as an Omega. Scared her. She frowned to his commentary about another Alpha.  

"I-I didn't protect him right...." He couldn't mention pirates or where they were "and another Alpha tried to take him away from me.... But he didn't accept... Mu’doc chose me and I needed to bond with him again... The previous Alpha got killed." He explained hesitantly. "So he's really happy being with me and that we will become a family, dad...i just wanted to tell you and mom you'll be grandparents..." He said with a smile hoping his father would be happier.

David was quiet a moment before sighing again. It seemed that they were making it work and Murdoc was being obedient like a good Omega... He still wouldn't forgive him. Not yet. Stuart didn't have to know that.

"We're happy to hear Stuart. We really are. Can... Can we come see you?" He asked.

Stuart thought for a second... In Plastic Beach would be totally impossible. They were really far from every land. And his parents would be mad if they knew they wanted to have a child in an island made of... Trash totally far from everything.  

"Of course you can... However now Mu’doc needs to rest... Medical advices, it's a risky pregnancy and he needs all the monitoring for eventual bleedings and another complications..." He said making up an excuse "So I think you can visit after he has Alex... To meet her what do you think?" He hoped his parents swallowed the lie. Murdoc would be totally scared and nervous receiving a visit of his in laws.

David nodded. "Yeah... That’s true. Omegas get spooked easily, especially when pregnant... A male Omega... I don't know how you did it son but congrats. I'm proud of you." He said. He did miss his son and wish he could see him again. It had been years and he missed him. He had originally considered his son a failure as an Alpha but... To get a male Alpha, almost have him stolen and impregnate him. David was impressed honestly.

Stuart sighed silently in relieve when he noticed his father seemed genuinely happy for him. At least that... He wasn't disappointed with his Alpha son

 "Thanks dad... " He said smiling "as soon as she's born I’ll talk to you .." He promised "please give mom a hug and Tell her I miss her.. I miss you two." He swallowed hard, it wasn't something he was used to tell his father... Bit it was Christmas he thought was a good idea.

 "I love you, mom and dad..." He whispered looking through the window to the nights sky full of stars.

David smiled and hugged Rachel and held the phone close so she could hear it and say she loved him and missed him.  

"Love you and miss you too Stuart... Take care okay? Please call us when she's born, we'd like to meet the newest member of the family. Little Alex Pot." He chuckled.

Stuart smiled to the name with his surname saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. He felt relieved they seemed happy with the news and really wanted to meet little Alex. He wanted to tell Murdoc about his parent’s reaction but he didn't know if he was in a good mood right now. He walked back to the living room trying to look for him.

Murdoc was sitting on the couch, waiting for dinner to be done. He was still hungry. He swore he ate for more than two now. He felt like he was always hungry and he barely gained any more weight than what he was supposed to with the baby. He looked at 2D as he came out to the living room.  

"Hey... What were you doing?" He asked.

Stuart came closer and sat next to him. "I was calling my parents.... Telling him they will be grandparents..." He chuckled "they seem a lot happy for us... And wants to meet little Alex Pot when she's born..." He explained softly. "I thought calling them to tell the news in a special night was a good idea..." He shrugged, Christmas had always been special  for the Pots. Maybe for Murdoc was a night like any other.

Murdoc frowned. "Alex Pot? Is that what you seriously want to go with? Little Tusspot?" He snickered. He honestly didn't want to go with that at all. "Wait... Am I supposed to take your name?" He asked. Usually bonded Omegas took the last name of their Alphas. He slapped his hand over his mouth. Maybe 2D didn't know and he just told him.

Stuart raised a brow to him. He was taught about this in school "Of course she will be a Tusspot... It's the Alphas name that goes to the Omega, Muds..." He chuckled. If Murdoc was an Alpha she could be Alex Niccals.

 "You picked the name me the surname..." He laughed. "And you're suppose to take my surname if you want to marry me... Besides that... I won't force you into taking it Mu’doc but Alex in her birth document must have my surname." He wouldn’t force Murdoc do change his surname even with him bonded. "Or maybe Alex Pot Niccals if males you feel better" he laughed

Murdoc pursed his lips. "Hmm. I can live with Alex Niccal-Pot... Sounds better..." he said. He was surprised 2D wasn't going to make him take his name. The didn't have to get married to do that. The Alpha only had to demand he change it and then it was done... Another thing the Alpha could decide and Omega had no choice... Maybe he wouldn't explain that to 2D.

Stuart shrugged he didn't mind at all about surnames if Alex was able to live with both her parents and be a happy and healthy little girl.

"Fine... I like your surname better..." He smiled to him. He wouldn't force him into changing his surname. It wasn't that necessary. He was already registered as his so that was what mattered. Much unnecessary work. Plus Murdoc pot sounded awful.

He looked at the tree in front of them "next Christmas she will be with us..." He said absentmindedly. He couldn't wait to have her around playing and laughing enjoying Christmas like the singer. "You don't really enjoy Christmas, right Mu’doc?"

Murdoc's heart leapt has he thought about the little thing crawling around and babbling like an idiot around the Christmas tree. He bit his lip. It made him excited and nervous.  

"Nah... It was never a good time around my house... My dad was... Angrier..." he mumbled looking down at his tummy. "Plus, as a Satanist, I don't celebrate it, you know? Did you celebrate a lot as a kid?" He asked him.

Stuart slapped his forehead. He totally forgot about the fact he was a Satanist, dense as always. "We celebrated every year... As the only son I always received a lot of presents... And we ate a lot of good food my mom cooked while snow fell outside..." He said with a large smile remembering his childhood.  

"Well we don't have your dad around, you just have me and Cyborg... And I want to give you a proper Christmas Eve your first one... And Alex first one still in your tummy..." He laughed with his eyes shining. He hoped Murdoc wouldn't be mad. He just wanted to see him smile. He looked back st the tree imagining a little blue head walking around and opening presents happily.

Murdoc looked at 2D, he saw how happy he was. He couldn't say no to that. He knew that. Plus he did want to give Alex everything... And he was kind of excited to give 2D his present. He had it under the tree, wrapped I’m black wrapping paper, a giant upside down red cross was on it. He snickered looking at it.  

"Okay. Fine. You got me Bluebird. I'll celebrate this year with you... But only because of Alex. I want her to experience everything and... I can't say no to that food." He chuckled

Stuart squealed like a happy child and stood up "So let's eat Muds" he grabbed his hand and made him stand up "I bet Alex will enjoy everything.... I asked Cyborg to cook the best Christmas food I know..." He said pointing to the things she put at the table for them two. He knew they were suppose to eat later but he knew Murdoc was hungry and so was hi.  

 He was so happy Murdoc wanted to enjoy the holiday with him. They just had each others company. And he really needed to distract himself from the other band mates he was missing.

He sat Murdoc down and sat down. He bit his lip and decided to pray to thank for their food alone... Murdoc was a Satanist and he wouldn't bother him with it. He placed his both hands together and closed his eyes praying silently.

Murdoc watched him pray as he began to grab food nearest him. Cyborg had already cut up the turkey. He put the food on the plate but had to wait for Stuart to help him out with good further away from his reach. He frowned as he looked down at his stomach. It wouldn't allow him to be closer. He put the food he could reach on his plate but didn't eat just yet. He was fine waiting till the singer was done. That was the 'right' thing to do.

 He was happy to be able to do this with Alex, even if she didn't know what it was. He touched his stomach and sent her little vibes of love. He smiled when she sent some back. He hopes she enjoyed the meal.

Stuart finished quick and noticed Murdoc struggling to get food. He would laugh at him but decided against it. He should be pissed about it. He cordially grabbed his place and decided to help Murdoc out.  

He put a little bit of everything they had, the meat, bread, jelly, and served him a bit of juice as he couldn’t drink anything alcoholic due to pregnancy. "hope you like it, Muds..." he whispered to him with a smile. He really wished Cyborg could eat too, he knew she would like it.  

After offering Murdoc his plate he grabbed one for himself and started eating. It was really good. He looked at Murdoc to see if he would like what she had cooked. He couldn’t believe Murdoc never had a proper Christmas meal before.

Murdoc smiled and thanked 2D for grabbing him food. He was actually very excited and he hardly got excited over food. He began eating and was absolutely in love with the food. He'd never had anything so nice for a holiday.  

"This is good D." He said as he took a bite of turkey. "Is this how every dinner is for Christmas?" He asked. He could get into something like this. He watched the singer for a moment as he ate.  

"So were your parents really 'cool' about me being pregnant with your child? You came out and made it sound like the phone call was so easy." He said slowly.

Stuart nodded with his cheeks in a sweet shade of pink happy his Omega liked it. "It is Muds... Typically I mean... At least was like this my whole life..." He chuckled and shrugged. He hoped they could give Alex Christmas like that every year.  

Stuart looked down a bit sad "Well... My father got mad it was a male Omega who put his Alpha son in a coma..." He bit his lip and played with his food. "I didn't talk to my mother but she must be happy..." He looked at Murdoc

 "they want to visit us when Alex is born and they congratulated me for.... The kid and for putting you in your place." He bit inside his mouth nervous "I told them you're an obedient and registered Omega... So they might forget about all the accidents and focus on their grandchild..." He explained softly and went back to eat.

Murdoc frowned when he heard the last part about getting put in his place. He looked down at his food, suddenly not hungry. How can people be so against Omegas and think they need to be put in their place? They were human and just the same as everyone else. Murdoc was fuming.  

"Put me in my place huh?" He said, looking at 2D while taking a bite of his food "Because we're 'inferior'?" He added, adding air quotes with his fingers. "He's married to an Omega, how the hell can he say that!?" He hissed, letting his anger get the better of him.

Stuart just sighed and looked down "probably he is talking about the accident, Mu’doc... You put me in a coma and I put you on your place... Registered pregnant and bonded with me, mine.." He looked at him tiredly not wanting to argue while eating.  

Omegas were inferior not ‘cuz Stuart considerate them that way... Society that was like this, what could he do? He gave a stern look at Murdoc for him to stop yelling and behave. "He didn't like you ‘cuz of the accident when you were an Alpha... Now that you're an Omega he just doesn't like even more that you lied." He explained softly oozing dominant scents to calm Murdoc down.

Murdoc felt the dominance coming off him and looked down at his food again. "I would have been locked up in one if those behavioral places if I'd been an Omega when I hit you..." he mumbled, as if that justified him hitting 2D. He knew it didn't, there was no excuse for it, but he'd been so used to lying as an Alpha he just didn't worry about it then. He'd lied on all sorts of paperwork, he could actually still be taken away if someone wanted to do something about it.  

He pushed his food around on his plate with his fork. He hated when 2D was able to dominate him so easily. "He's not going to like me ever..." he muttered.

"This would be the least punishment... I think they would throw you in jail or kill you if they knew you're a male Omega..." He said sadly. He understood why Murdoc lied for years... He could have died if they knew he was an Omega. He hoped now they couldn't do anything even late with this fact...  

"Why not Muds?" Stuart changed his scent to a more calming and soothing one "look you're carrying his grandchild and I told them that were happy together... Plus I don't care if they don't like you, the one who's supposed to love you is me..." He said softly and across the table grabbed his hand. "Now please let's eat, it's Christmas love..." He said with a sweet smile. "I don't want to think about bad things huh? We have some months till Alex comes..." He tried to lift the mood a little.

Murdoc felt the change in vibes coming from the singer and he held his hand as he held his. He nodded, agreeing. This was supposed to be a happy time. Maybe he felt like ruining it because that's all he knew how to do around Christmas. He sighed and started eating again. He decided he'd deal with it later.  

"So..." he started, unsure what to say now. "Should we finish the album up this next week? Its only got some small editing left before we finish it." He said, taking another but of food. His appetite was slowly coming back.

Stuart was glad Murdoc changed subject quick and understood that it was suppose to be a good time. He smiled to him.  

"I think it's a good idea Muds... Start the new year with some material ready..." He thought that releasing something could grab the fans attention to other thing that not the incident in the hospital.  

"I’ve been working on an album too..." He said a bit ashamed. "Well I was working while I was locked down there and I need to finish it too... I can show you a bit of the material... I mean if you want..." He said softly while Murdoc ate.

Murdoc looked up from his plate. He felt bad about locking him up but it had been for his own benefit... He wondered if D forgave him for that. "Really? You made some stuff? You wanna show me after dinner? When, um, do we open gifts?" He asked. He was sort of excited to give 2D his gift. Maybe he'd like it, then maybe again he wouldn't. Murdoc was one to give gifts often.

Stuart smiled wide when he offered to hear his album. "easy, Muds..." he joked. "I can show you my stuff and after we open the gifts okay?" he promised softly. He even gave Dr. Jeffries his own before him left the island. He didn’t have any hard feelings about that time.,. They had go on so well and changed so much Stuart forgot about those bad times they had.  

"After opening the gifts... You want to... Spend some time with me? We... Can do whatever you want.." he asked blushing a little. He missed spending some time with his Omega giving him attention and loving vibes.. "we could go outside and see the stars... I used to do that with my family when it was close to midnight..." he smiled.

Murdoc smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let’s do that. I'd love to open gifts and listen to the songs D." He said taking a bite. It actually sounded like a nice relaxing night, he was up for that. It kind of sucked lately with him sleeping so often.  

"You wanna watch the stars with me?" He asked. He lifted his plate in the hopes 2D would help him grab more food. He was still starving it seemed after finishing what he had. "I'd love to do that too. Look at you D. Mr. Romantic." He teased.

Stuart smiled even wider he liked the food. He quickly grabbed it and made the plate full once again. He couldn’t believe Murdoc never had that. He put more juice to him too admiring his Omega eating for 2. His belly was really gorgeous by now through Stuart's eyes.

He looked down blushing. "Yeah... I just miss you sometimes..." he mumbled quietly looking down. "And I want your Christmas with me to be special..." he giggled. He was being really sappy. "You think Alex will like Christmas when she's born?" He imagined that if she decided to be Satanist probably not.

He still wanted to make Murdoc fall in love with him... He heard multiple times the Satanist loved him but he wanted to keep his interest up anyway. He thought those sweet moments could help them do that.

Murdoc chuckled, noticing his blush. He thanks him for filling his plate and began eating again. He looked down at his belly. "I dunno. Maybe? I'm sure most kids like Christmas yeah? Just as long as they don't have shit parents." He said, taking another bite.  

When he finished he leaned forward and looked at 2D with a happy gaze. He was full and happy. "Well... You ready to open gifts?" He asked. He slowly pushed his chair back and got up. Cyborg was ready to put things away so they didn't need to worry about it. He walked out to the living room and plopped down on the couch, already tired.

Stuart nodded to him agreeing. Murdoc just didn't like Christmas ‘cuz of his parents... Not ‘cuz he was a Satanist only. That was really a shame... The singer wished he could have given Murdoc a proper Christmas when he was younger.  

At least they would have the chance to give Alex proper ones... Just like they gave Noodle . His chest ached again. The guitarist really liked Christmas and was her who normally helped Stuart with the tree And loved opening gifts..  He missed her.  

He ate everything silently while he tried not to focus on how he missed Noodle . He smiled to him "sure..." He stood up and offered Cyborg a sweet smile seeing her taking off things from the table. He followed Murdoc to the living room noticing how he was tired already. He chuckled and sat next to him. "So you want to open your first?" He said softly feeling full too.

Murdoc nodded eager. Of course he did. The bassist never said no to a gift. He was excited to see what 2D put together, especially on this island. He prayed to Satan it wasn't garbage, but he'd pretend to like it either way. He tried to contain his excitement as 2D handed it to him and he began to open it. He ripped the paper with his nails and opened it slowly.  

Inside was a book, no, an album. He looked at 2D then back down. He grabbed it gently and brought it out of the box. He opened it.

Stuart smiled seeing how eager Murdoc was to open his gift. He was just like a child with a new toy and the singer giggled to that. Who knows Murdoc would learn how to enjoy Christmas now? When Murdoc looked at him and back down at the book the singer smiled knowing he would have to explain Murdoc what was that.  

"This is a baby album, Muds..." He started softly when Murdoc opened it. The first page there was a drawing made of crayon, really bad drawn but Murdoc could see clearly that it was him in green Stuart in blue and Alex in purple in the middle. "I know we don't have any pictures together ‘cuz she isn't born yet but... I tried to draw this here." He pointed to the small child in the middle of them two "see? She has blue hair and your mismatched eyes..." He giggled, it was like that he imagined Alex being. He really had a bit of work on that album. "One day when we take a picture of us three I put it here." Or when Alex was old enough to draw his family herself it would be so beautiful... He knew she would be born talented with the fathers she had.  

He turned the page "here we will put the information of our baby..." He pointed to the place where should be her name "I thought about giving her my mother's name as her middle name... Alex Rachel Niccals-pot" he chuckled hearing how it sounded. He hoped Murdoc wouldn't mind. He liked this name... His mother was an Omega, and the person who was nicest to the singer while he grew up.  

He told him through the other information like height weight time of birth, day... And all those details he would be happy to write down and never forget. He was smiling even more as he spoke about the baby sending her sweet vibrations telling her the present was for her. The singer received some happy vibrations back and he smiled, his eyes watering with her knowing she's loved even before being born.  

He turned the page again. "I know you don't like photos... But I took this when you weren't looking..." He showed him a picture of an absentminded Murdoc talking to his big belly. He knew he wouldn't want to take a picture like that but he felt like registering that moment. He hoped Murdoc wasn't mad. "We have plenty of spaced here for another photos... If you like it..." He suggested softly. On the top of the page was written mother, Stuart glued a paper written Papa to change it.  

He turned the page again. He chuckled "This page is for writing down your desires as pregnant..." He wrote some desires Murdoc had, different foods, different things he wanted to do, times he cried over stupid things, the smells that made him more nauseated... Everything the singer could remember he wrote it down. He made all of this with lots of love, saying attention to the details of his Omega. "This is the place where we write down which was her first gift..." he sniffled getting s bit emotional. He really planed everything with love and care for Murdoc.

He turned the page and there were all the images of ultrasound they had... "I wish there was a way of recording her heartbeat and put here... For us to listen when we open the album..." He chuckled. At least they had the DVD... He run his fingers gently over her black grab and white silhouette... The first time they knew Murdoc was pregnant for real. Stuart wrote "the first time we saw our princess Alex" below it.  

He turned the page. It was a place to put a picture of the mommy when she was about to have the baby. It was written "the big day" bit he thought Murdoc wouldn't want pictures of it. Below it there was a space to fill with the babies family information... Like grandparents uncles aunts ... He thought that he could fill the spaces with his own... But Murdoc's part would be empty so he quickly turned the page to avoid thinking about that. Stuart even wanted to write Russel and Noodle s names as uncle and aunt. His heart ached again. He wanted them to be the first ones to visit the baby.

The next page was another one to photo for the first visit and who was at the hospital. "Guess here my parents and Dr. Jeffries will take some pictures with her..." He chuckled looking at Murdoc wondering if his father or brother would ever want to visit and meet Alex.  

The next page was another place for a picture of her bedroom. She didn't have one so Stuart ignored it. The next pages were destined to first bath, first ride, first teeth, first haircut, first time going to the doctor, first time the baby learned how to sit, food she loved, first crawl, first time she stand, first steps and finally first birthday.  

He showed Murdoc all those gaps hoping he would let them take pictures to fill the album. This would make Stuart really happy. He just wanted to have it for himself... No one else if Murdoc didn't want to show it.  

He closed it and turned to Murdoc. "This isn't a gift for you really... It's for us... For the biggest gift I received that is our daughter" he told him with a smile and placed a hand on his belly. He grabbed from under where was the book inside the box a little pink box.  

"I want this to be her first gift..." He opened to him revealing a little pink paci. "I know you prefer black but..." He chuckled joking to lift the mood a little as he was about to cry already.  

"Muds.." He looked into his eyes "I mean when I say I'm in love with you. I mean when I say I love you and I love our daughter" he grabbed his hands "Our lives turned upside down with all that happened, but not in a million years I would change what I did or regret it..." He smiled while some more tears appeared in his void eyes. "You're my Omega, my lover, and soon to be the father of our little princess, and I'm really happy that I'm having all this experience with you." He sniffled and squeezed his hands.  

"I was really scared at first I would screw everything up... I was scared I'd lose you... Lose her... Or do something bad to you both. But ..." He swallowed "you gave me another chance to try again... And to be happy again... And I can't thank you enough for that..." He smiled "I’m not the best Alpha... I commit mistakes often but what I feel for you is true... You're forgiven, you're loved and cared, and you have my word I’ll give my life to protect you both. Ill give my best to make you and her happy every day of my life." He leaned closer and kissed his lips softly "merry Christmas Mu’doc" he whispered and wiped his tears quickly not wanting to ruin the moment. "You two are the best thing that ever happened to me." He confessed sniffling.

Murdoc listened to everything he had to say. He looked at the book in awe. He couldn't believe 2D thought to do this. He chuckled at the drawing.  

"It's good.... I'm sure she'll look just like that..." he said quietly. He looked at all the other pictures as 2D explained them. He hadn't comprehended just how many things there were to document over a child’s first year and even his pregnancy. If he didn't have 2D it'd be way too overwhelming.  

He looked at the pictures of himself and bit his lip. He looked... Swollen. He kind of missed how he used to look. He ignored it and tried to see what 2D saw. He always told him he was beautiful.  

Soon 2D was talking about how much he loved and cared about him. Normally a speech like that wouldn't affect him much but now... Now even he started getting teary eyed. He wiped his own eyes and looked back down at the book, running his hand over the cover gently.  

"Thank you..." he choked out as a whisper. He smiled and looked up at him again, tears falling down his cheeks this time. "No ones... No one’s ever been this caring to me... I didn't think I'd ever need it or want it..." he wiped his eyes again and sniffled.  

"Why don't you grab your gift and open it. Then I can continue..." he chuckled, sniffling again. He put the album to the side so he wouldn't cry on it. "I'd offer to grab it but, well... You know." He laughed pointing to his belly.

Stuart chuckled thankful Murdoc seemed to like his gift. He grabbed his present and wiped his tears a bit more. He was too overwhelmed with feelings. And he wasn't even pregnant.  

He went under the tree and grabbed his gift. It was a blue box with a white lace on top that Stuart was really curious about what was inside, since it was heavier than his own.  

He opened it and gasped when he saw what was inside. He couldn't believe Murdoc was that caring. A set of baby clothes written "I love my daddies". He placed a hand over his mouth to suppress a sob. He was smiling... But it made him really emotive. Those were tears of joy.

"This is so... Lovely Mu’doc..." He said whispering with his voice broken... He grabbed the little clothes and imagined their baby girl wearing them. There was a Gorillaz onsie and he couldn’t help but laugh at it, She would totally be their 1st fan. He didn't notice when but he was already crying seeing it. They were really gonna be parents.  

Under all the little clothes, that were shorts a little dress, tiny shoes, shirts, pants and panties he found another tiny box that he showed Murdoc "what is this?" He asked whispering.

Murdoc smiled and wiped his eyes as 2D looked at everything. He really seemed to be enjoying what he saw and that made Murdoc happy. He wasn't sure what kind of baby clothes to get at first but he actually had fun picking them out. He didn't think he would but it was a blast.  

He smiled when he pulled out the box. He picked it up out of his hands and swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure how this would go, especially with an Omega. He turned to 2D and opened it slowly. Inside were two black hands with a turquoise jewel at the top. He smiled.  

"Er... I don't believe in marriage... But I do care about you D and I know you care about me... I'm sorry... For everything that I’ve ever done to you. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. This and Alex are a good start I guess. Shit..." he muttered. "I'm not good at this kind of stuff. You wanna be my one and only Alpha?" He asked, looking up at him.

Stuart was glad Murdoc had all that care and took time to pick those clothes up. That was really a special Christmas for them. He would never forget it.  

Stuart listened to what he had to say and his jaw fell. Was Murdoc really asking that? He felt his lower lip quivering and just hugged Murdoc tightly bailing like a baby. He was so happy Murdoc wanted so bad to be only his.  

"Yes... Only your Alpha, my Omega... Only yours..." He said sniffling and sobbing. He offered his trembling hand to him put the ring when he finally let Murdoc go.

Murdoc smiled and felt relief when he said yes. It wasn't necessarily a marriage proposal because he didn't believe in marriage per say but he did want to be bonded to 2D and instead of his collar saying that or the bite mark on his neck, they had the rings.  

He grabbed the ring for 2D and slowly slid it on his finger. "My Alpha..." he whispered, leaned down to kiss his hand. For now that was probably as close as he could get to saying I love you. He'd said it before but he wasn't as comfortable saying it as 2D was.

Stuart was completely in awe with rings. When in the world he would imagine he would receive rings? From his Omega that was Murdoc of all people? He was really surprised.  

He looked his ring finger with a smile after Murdoc kissed it. He bit his lip hard trying to hold back tears but failing in doing that. He leaned in in a passionate and needy kiss cupping his face and shoving his tongue inside his mouth. He needed to seal that precious moment with a kiss. He pulled Murdoc close and placed him on his lap.  

"Those rings are gorgeous.." he whispered to him breaking the kiss "Thank you." he grabbed the ring and slid it on Murdoc’s finger. It almost didn’t fit as he was a bit swollen from pregnancy. He chuckled and kissed his hand "my only Omega..." he looked into his eyes "I love you..." he kissed his forehead "And I love you too" he kissed his tummy in a sweet act. Stuart didn't even care Murdoc couldn't make him a whole love declaration he could feel through the bond how his feelings were true.

Murdoc chuckled as he was brought onto his lap. He closed his eyes as he kissed his forehead, opening them to watch him kiss his belly. He was feeling a lot through the bond and he was trying to reciprocate the feelings. He'd never had to do anything like this and it was slightly overwhelming.  

When 2D sat back up, Murdoc leaned forward and kissed him again. This time it was a little sweeter. He wanted him to feel the calm, soothing energy he put in. He was trying to say he loved him as well, having a bit of a difficult time with such an intimate moment.

Stuart focused on the bond and could feel the loving vibes sent through it. He didn't mind Murdoc couldn't speak at all... He couldn't lie through the bond.  

He put Murdoc facing him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss and pulling Murdoc close. He could swear their energy was just one by now. He could feel how Alex was happy for them.  

He slowly broke the kiss and smiled to him "You wanna see the stars with me, love...?" He whispered "I bet those rings are even more gorgeous under the moonlight..." He said looking at their both hands and smiling. He interlaced his fingers with Murdoc's feeling on cloud nine.

"I don't think I ever had a Christmas so happy as this one ever before..." He said absentmindedly looking at their hands still. "Of course next with you and her will be even better." He winked to Murdoc and stood up helping him stand too. He even forgot about the album he would show Murdoc, they could do it another time.

Murdoc kissed him back and then nodded. "Sure." He said, slowly getting up off 2D's lap and walking with him to the outside. He held onto 2D's arm. He felt like he was a little more cautious nowadays with his belly and walking in the dark wasn't something he wanted to chance. He grabbed a blanked and some pillows to lay on.  

When they got outside, he put the blanket down and the pillows. He slowly laid down next to 2D on his back. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long on his back, he hardly could anymore. Now he had to start sleeping in his side. He snuggled up close to 2D and turned a bit to lay his head on his shoulder. He was silent a moment before he spoke.  

"Merry Christmas D..." he whispered. He was happy the singer thought this was his best Christmas so far. He thought he was doing pretty good considering he'd never celebrated before. He looked up at the dark sky littered with little stars, smiling.

Stuart followed the Satanist silently joining him laying. He wrapped an arm around him when Murdoc came closer. He smiled when he wished merry Christmas... He couldn’t remember one single time through the Christmas they spent on Kong that Murdoc had wished him a merry Christmas. He was often too busy locked up in his Winnie or too drunk to do anything. This time they were sober and really together.. It was like a dream.  

The singer looked at the sky seeing the starts. Due to his blurry vision, it was hard to tell where they were but it was beautiful either way. He closed his eyes for a moment and started sending him and Alex soothing and warming vibrations. He was really happy he could spend that Christmas with Murdoc at least.  

He really missed his whole family together.. It meant the other two. Where would they be spending Christmas now? He looked at the sky and imagined Noodle in heaven, celebrating with her large smile and beautiful soul. Whole sky must be celebrating with here... There’s no way someone wouldn’t like Noodle ... Even dead. He felt his eyes watering missing her.  

He decided to do the only thing he thought about doing when he was sad, to avoid tears. Something he thought Murdoc might like... That he might miss since Stuart never did it anymore. Sing. He would try to sing his pain away. He closed his eyes again and started singing a song from his album, the one he couldn’t show Murdoc yet.  

 

_The mountains are waiting_

_The full moon has come_

_I got lost on highways_

_But don't ask me where I’ve been_

_Or what I’ve done…_

_Oh Lord send me transmission_

_Forgive me for what I’ve become_

_The Sun is gonna save me_

_Put a little love into my lonely soul..._

He started whispering to him, hoping that even sad Murdoc would like his lyrics. He wrote "Amarillo" one night when he was specially sad that Murdoc locked him in the basement... And he desperately wanted to be free. Now that he was, he felt finally happy in that plastic prison. He hugged Murdoc sniffling. He hoped Alex liked him singing just like her father did. Or who knows she would be born with a singing voice too? He smiled imagining looking at the sky. His black eyes reflecting the stars.

Murdoc liked looking at the stars, but it was hard to keep his eyes open the whole time. He closed them and listened to the sound of the gentle swell of the ocean hitting the beach below. Seagulls were even quiet at this time of night and only a gentle breeze could be heard.  

He started a bit when 2D started singing and he himself was beginning to doze. He listened to 2D's song, unfamiliar with it, but he loved it all the same. He could tell the tone he had was one that was slightly sad. Murdoc knew all too well what he was probably thinking of. He snuggled into him more when he finished.  

"D... That was beautiful..." he whispered. "She would have liked it..." he said even quieter. He held onto him tightly and sent him loving vibes. He wanted 2D to know he was still so sorry.

Stuart smiled to him when he heard He liked it. His acceptance meant the world to the singer. "You think so...?" He chuckled "I will remember to sing for her when she's born..." he said caressing his hair and looking at the stars.

He looked at their hands seeing how gorgeous their rings looked. "Bet she will like our rings too.." he thought that out loud. "Muds will someday we leave this island?" He asked absentmindedly. Stuart wasn't thinking about raising a child in an island far from the rest of the world... Even if it sounded safe

Murdoc bit his lip. "I... Dunno... Do you want to? I mean... I just have these pirates still after me... If they even came near Alex I dunno what I'd do..." he whispered, clenching his fist. What if it turned into another Noodle situation... No... He wouldn't let it happen.  

"I wanna leave. Even if the real worlds going to suck now that I'm an Omega..." he said sadly. He looked back up at the stars and remembered when he was younger and used to star gaze.

Stuart looked at him when he looked at the stars... "You... Asked me if I wanted to start over again right? I want... Somewhere new... So you want to start again with me, Muds? Who knows going back to England..." He asked softly playing with his hair.  

"We need to give Alex a better life than the one we had... And my parents want to visit her..." he didn't want them coming to Plastic Beach to do it. "We need to find a new HQ..." He said softly hoping Murdoc would approve his idea

Murdoc sighed and nodded. "Not... Not the UK... I want somewhere else..." he said slowly. Too many memories. He wanted to start over really new. He looked up at the singer.  

"Your parents want to visit her?" He asked. That was a give he supposed but he was always nervous about what they'd think of him. "What... Um... Do you think they'll want me to be around when they do visit?" He asked. It made him a little sad. The thought of not being together as a family. Being shunned away again like always.

Stuart thought about somewhere new... "America? Where would you want to start again, love?" he looked at him. "And yeah they will definitely after I gave them the news..." he chuckled, of course they will want to visit their granddaughter.  

"I dunno.. They have plenty of months to think about and swallow the idea till she's born..." he shrugged "you're her father they want it or not... And they can’t take her away from you liking you or not..." he said assertive.

 "I don’t really care if they still don’t like you for what happened in the past y’know? I forgave you already and was me in a coma..." he looked at the sky “Without you they wouldn’t have Alex to visit, Muds..." he said fondly. "Are you really happy with all this... Won’t you miss your life as an "Alpha"?" he asked hesitantly not looking at him.

Murdoc played with 2D's shirt for a moment. "I... I will miss it... I'll miss being able to walk down the street without getting yelled out or threatened to get bitten or fucked bloody..." he shivered. He remembered those days all too well. He pushed those thoughts away and grabbed 2D's hand.  

"I am happy though... Happy I'm with you... Happy you're my Alpha and the father of Alex... Just... Don't ever leave me or push me away. I know you think Omegas are inferior but I can't... I can't live completely obedient... You know that. I'll try my best D but if you can't handle that... Just don't give up on me..." he whispered, starting to choke up.

Stuart looked at him and how sad he looked. He wished he could do something about it... But all he could do was protect and take care of him from now own. He couldn’t give Murdoc’s life back to him. But he could do his better to make his life good even as an Omega. And he couldn’t stand Murdoc being some Alpha's Omega. He needed to be his. And only his.  

He nodded to him and grabbed his pinky finger with him own "I promise I won’t give up on you..." he leaned closer and rubbed his nose against Murdoc's. He placed his other hand on his cheek caressing it.

 "You know how I feel for you.." he whispered showing him through the bond his true feelings. Inferior or not he loved Murdoc. Truly, madly and deeply. And even not being completely obedient they would manage to take care of this, he would try his best too, for Murdoc... "You are one of a kind, Muds I can’t let you go..." he chuckled softly.

Murdoc chuckled and smiled, closing his eyes as he caressed his cheek. "I love you..." he whispered. He fell asleep on 2D that night completely happy and content. He woke up with him the next night in their own bed.

They celebrated Christmas together and New Years without any problems. Murdoc felt like he was falling for 2D a little more every day. He had issues saying it, but he tried to show it as best he could.  


	11. Hospital

Murdoc slowly got bigger and and bigger as the month dragged on. He was going into month 6 when he started really feeling it. He had a very significantly swollen belly and everything on him ached all the time. The hormones had evened out a bit, which was nice. He still had his bouts of sudden hormones but they worked with it.  

He talked more and more with 2D about what hospital they wanted to go to. Dr. Jeffries convinced them to go to his hospital back in the UK, close to Crawley... Convenient for 2D's parents he supposed. He wasn't super excited to see them after dealing with giving birth. They wanted to see 2D and Alex at the hospital, 2D needed to call the moment Murdoc goes into Labor. They decided Murdoc would go into the mainland the last couple of weeks left with his pregnancy.  

Murdoc was sitting with 2D for their monthly ultrasound. Dr. Jeffries was showing them the monitor.

Stuart was getting more and more excited as the months went by. Murdoc's belly was really big and Stuart even more in love with him. The pregnancy was going pretty well without any not-wanted surprises.  

He was glad they picked a hospital in the UK. He would tell his parents the right moment. Rachel and David seemed excited to see their granddaughter. Stuart wondered how this encounter it was gonna be.  

The singer tried his best to keep Murdoc happy and comfortable. The lonely environment of Plastic Beach helping as they didn’t need to deal with other people around, specially Alphas. A good place for Murdoc wait for Alex at peace.  

He was excited to see her size periodically and with 6 months sounded almost like a formed baby... Only three now to go. He was holding Murdoc's hand with a bright smile across his face, anxious to see her.

Murdoc was leaning back on 2D, exhausted still and a little nervous as the doctor spoke. He warned them about gestational diabetes and now he was at risk for preterm birth. If Murdoc felt anything that seemed off, he needed to tell the doctor immediately. He was getting his blood drawn to check for the diabetes and they'd need to manage that if he had it. Murdoc sighed, already tired of all the stuff he had to do and pay attention to now. It was exhausting enough just trying to eat healthy.  

The doctor stopped talking and noticed Murdoc seemed overwhelmed. He looked at 2D then looked at the screen. There was the baby again. Murdoc looked over and smiled.  

"She's... Let’s see... About a foot long and a little over a pound. She's the size of an ear of corn. She'll start growing even faster now...." he looked back at Murdoc. "Do either of you two have any questions?" He asked. Murdoc shook his head, wanting to get out of here.

Stuart was really paying attention to the doctor though. He knew Murdoc was tired and sick of him speaking but as an Alpha the safety of his Omega and their child definitely came first. He took mental notes and some physical ones about what the doctor was saying. Diabetes and depression seemed like huge problems for them to face specially with someone as stubborn and skeptical as Murdoc.  

Stuart admired the ultrasound for some precious moments noticing how Murdoc didn’t want to be there. He smiled to the tiny thing on the screen. "No, doctor... If she's all right we're all right..." he said happily. "I’m just anxious to have her in my arms..." he said not really wanting her coming before stipulated. It would be a risk. "Please let us have some photos and a DVD please.. " he would totally put it on the baby's album.

The doctor nodded and made the pictures and video. He gave them to Stuart while He began to get Murdoc ready to draw blood. He was poking the needle in when he looked st the couple.  

"So... I know we're in the middle of nowhere but... Are you two doing anything for Valentine’s day?" He asked. Murdoc's ears perked up and he looked over at the doc. He completely forgot about Valentine’s Day. Chocolates sounded so good to him right now. He'd been on a sweets craving binge lately and he couldn't get enough. The doctor left them alone as he took the blood.  

"What do couples usually do on Valentine’s day..." he asked, looking up at 2D.

Stuart felt something snapping inside him, he had forgotten about Valentine's day too... He blushed hard. Even being bonded and Murdoc pregnant he never called him boyfriend before. He looked down embarrassed for a moment.  

"Well... Dates... Er... Special ones, with flowers and chocolates, fancy restaurants and love promises... Hearts everywhere and... Normally ended in sex." he looked at Murdoc. The last girl he dated was an Alpha, Paula cracker. Murdoc always hated her, most possibly ‘cuz she was an Alpha. His Valentine's day had been awful that time and all he wanted was to forget his bad memories with her. He didn’t date ever since.

"But here I can't think of much to do..." he looked down sad. There wasn't much things they could do in the middle of nowhere except ask Cyborg to bring presents for them. He wondered about going somewhere to celebrate, but where? Murdoc was just too tired and moody, would be a mess.

Murdoc put his hands on his belly and rubbed it slowly, humming. "Sounds nice. I never did anything on valentines day before..." he whispered. His heart ached a bit knowing nothing was going to happen here. They couldn't go to a fancy restaurant or movie date. He supposed they could have sex. He was usually pretty horny sometimes and could easily get in the mood. Would he want to band a 6 month pregnant Omega? Probably not. Murdoc felt even more upset by that idea.  

"It's fine..." he said, rubbing patterns on his belly. He noticed his belly button was beginning to jut out a bit. It made him feel fatter and he just felt even more horrible. He wanted to sleep.

Stuart just leaned closer him. He smiled to Murdoc softly "hey... It's not ‘cuz we can't go on a date for Valentine's Day it doesn’t mean I love you less..." he told him softly and leaned to kiss his belly.  

"I'd like to spend my day with you even not able to do anything..." he tried to cheer him up. "We can work on the album to finish it if you want..." he was up to do anything Murdoc wanted really but a bit sad in that island there wasn't much to do.

Murdoc looked down at his stomach still and shrugged. "It's fine..." he whispered. "It's a dumb holiday anyways." He sighed. Why did he care so much? It was a dumb holiday. He always thought so. Was he just craving chocolate?  

He would like to finish the album. He furrowed his brows as he realized something. "We never listened to your album D." He said, turning to look at him a bit.

The singer was caught off guard "It .. It isn't that good Muds yours is better..." he chuckled suddenly getting really nervous. Was he ready to show him his album? He didn't know... Was just too ashamed it wasn't good enough. He was in a really low moment in his life when he wrote it. He was scared Murdoc would be disappointed.  

"And it isn't a dumb holiday... C'mon... I know what you need." He grabbed his hand and followed him to the kitchen. The times Murdoc was upset and looked too much at his belly Stuart understood quickly what he needed.  

He went to the cupboards finding quick a bar of chocolate he kept there for emergencies. That was definitely one. He grabbed it and open it breaking a little square and feeding Murdoc  with a sweet smile. He hoped that only chocolate could help him.

Murdoc followed him, dragging his feet a bit. He wasn't sure where 2D was taking him. He suddenly had a piece of chocolate being fed to him and he smiled softly, taking it and looking up at him. "Thanks D..." he said, eating it. He was still feeling a little down but this helped.  

After 2D fed him a little chocolate, he was still feeling a little down. He was feeling down and needy. He walked up to 2D and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his chest and inhaling deeply. "Can I hear the album?" He asked quietly.

Stuart was glad Murdoc felt a bit better with that chocolate. However, he knew just it wouldn't be enough for him. He noticed by the hug and his tone of voice that Murdoc was definitely needy. He couldn't say no to him.  

"Yeah we can... But just ‘cuz you're my boyfriend" he teased a bit and blushed slightly. It was nice calling Murdoc like this. He grabbed another chocolate bar just in case they spent long in the studio and headed to there with Murdoc to show him his album. He closed their hands together so he wouldn't feel alone.  

He entered put Murdoc with his chocolates lying by the mixing table and started playing it. "I made whole album with just my iPad Muds... And it isn't finished yet... I need to edit some parts..." he chuckled to him embarrassed and looked down. Even he grabbed a piece of chocolate to distract himself with the sweet.

Murdoc smiled at him and waited patiently for the singer to play the song. He remembered he had said he'd done these when he'd been locked up. Murdoc rubbed his belly as 2D set up his program. He felt bad again, so he pushed those thoughts away and nibbled on the chocolate. He just wanted to be done being pregnant soon. He hated how emotional it made him.

Stuart just let the music playing and walked to the window nibbling his chocolate... That was a rally bad time when he wrote those songs and recorded them. Lots of memories came to him. Unpleasant ones... And he didn't want to bother Murdoc with them.  

He looked at the beach through the window and sighed remembering when he was inside that briefcase that was how Murdoc brought him there... He hated Plastic Beach those times... Murdoc constantly drunk and keeping him locked up. He sighed hearing the songs and thinking. A lot had happened since that... And Stuart was glad he was happy to be in the island now... Especially after a good Christmas and New Year's Eve. Things started bad... However, they were getting on well through time.

Murdoc was impressed by the album. 2D's voice, as always, was quite brilliant. His sounds for the music were very... Techy. He wasn't sure what else to call them. 2D always impressed him actually, which wasn't a bad thing. He could tell the singer was nervous, which made him a little happy. It meant he still worried about Murdoc's opinion and that he was still the leader of this band.  

He was smiling and petting his stomach during one of the songs, when he felt a kick. He paused and waited to see if he'd feel it again, his heart fluttering. He'd never felt her kick before. He sent her positive vibes encouraging her to do it again. She did.  

"Hey D... I think she likes it." He chuckled, beckoning him over quickly. "She's kicking, come feel."

Stuart was looking through the window when he heard Murdoc calling him. His eyes light up and he came quickly.  

He leaned closer Murdoc's big belly "is she really Muds? Can.. Can I feel?" He said nervous and hesitant, that was something he never felt before his heart was racing. He didn't touch Murdoc still waiting for his allow

Murdoc snorted at his sudden hesitant to touch, like he hadn't done touched him before all the time. He grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, placing his hand on his belly right where she kicked before. He sent her happy little vibes to do it again and she did. She kicked where 2D's hand was, which made Murdoc laugh.  

"She's kicking already!" He said happily. "She likes your music I think D." He looked up at 2D, a wide smile on his face. They'd always felt her through the bond but this was the first time physically feeling her. He was ecstatic.

Stuart gasped when she kicked. He was visibly surprised "Gosh you’re strong!" He joked with Alex "You really like my album huh? I’ll show you when you’re born too... Even sing for you" He chuckled softly happy she was kicking. She was definitely a healthy and adorable baby.  

Stuart looked at his hand where she kicked and was in awe. This first time was really amazing with something physical, his heart fluttered with joy... "Did she ever kick before?" He whispered looking fondly at Murdoc. Was that the first time she kicked? And ‘cuz of his album? That sounded like a dream. He placed a hand again on his belly feeling the sensation and sending vibes to her back. He was proud of her.  

"God I can't wait to have her messing around...." He said leaning closer and laying on his belly. He wanted to put his ear to hear her. He swore he could listen to her little laughs already. She kicked again and he laughed. She was really happy. "I love you Babybird..." He whispered drawing patterns softly on his belly. "Please come to us quick... We can't wait to have you in our arms..." He said absentmindedly oozing vibes of love and passion.

Murdoc smiled and put his hand on 2D's head, running it through his hair gently as he put his ear to his belly. "I hope she realized how much we bloody love her already. Christ, she already has us tied around her little finger." He chuckled. He really hoped she did know.

"It is a good Album D... What do you want to call it? We can sell it." He said, still playing with his hair. He still really hoped she had his hair. His soft, blue, beautiful hair. Murdoc's was so much softer now thanks to the hormones, but his was normally dry and straw like he felt.

Stuart chuckled to his statement. "Totally Muds..." She didn't have to do anything to have them wrapped around her tiny finger. Not even born, what a power.

He lifted his head with his teary eyes "Well, we need to sell it and sell Plastic Beach... After all that happened aren't we running low on cash?" He asked hesitantly and sniffled. They had quite a lot of things to pay, expensive ones and Murdoc only had the money from Kong's insurance and Stuart was broken when he was kidnapped.  

"I was wondering about a name... It was a sad one when I first had the idea of it... The Fall..." He swallowed hard. It was a really depressive name for a miserable album. "I wasn't in... The right state of mind while writing it I'm sorry..." He looked down apologizing while Murdoc caressed his hair. He didn't want to make that special moment a sad one.

2D was right. They were running low. He'd made quite a bit but they were spending it on hospital visits, Dr. Jeffries salary and other expenses. Selling the albums would be good. He smiled as he felt another kick.  

"Why are you teary eyed?" He asked him softly, rubbing away the budding tears with his thumb. 2D still acted emotional around him, which he appreciated. Most Alpha's wouldn't around their Omegas.  

"I like the name... We had a rough start D... But look at where we are now. Lets go with The Fall to remember where we were and then we can see how far we've gone, yeah?" He said. He didn't actually want to remember his past, but it sounded good.

He chuckled not noticing how he was emotional "her..." He whispered "never imagined I would feel something like this.... My father used to tell me how he felt when was I kicking.... He... Said they tried to give me a little brother or sister after so I could feel him or her kicking but..." He looked down a bit sad. It didn't work  

"He told me one day I would have this sensation with my very own Omega when I give them grandkids... But I never believed him... And now my daughter is kicking inside the belly of the Omega I love... It's just .." He chuckled while some more tears fell from his void eyes. It was overwhelming living this dream with Murdoc. "I'm happy that's all."  

He nodded to his suggestion, glad he liked the name. "Yeah... Who knows after this phase we... Start over again and release another album a bit more... Happy huh?" He said with a smile still on his belly. He didn't want to let Murdoc go... Those little kicks made everything worth... Every fight, tear, pain they had to go through to see Alex growing up healthy and happy. He felt proud for everything he did to his family.

 "Let's release those 2 albums and see how fans react.." He was curious after all that happened if they would still be interested in their music... What they would think of 2 really sad and romantic albums. So different from the previous ones. He would definitely send 2 specially for Sapphire.

Murdoc nodded and caressed his face. He smiled at how happy 2D was over this. He was so happy he could provide this for the Alpha. He had fought it his whole life but 2D was the obvious choice and the perfect Alpha for him.  

He didn't mention all the sad memories he had of his father calling him a whore and telling him he'd just be some Alpha's Omega that they could fuck whenever that wanted. He'd be used and forgotten... He shivered at the memories and pushed them away.  

"Yeah, let’s release them. I'm sure they'll love them." He whispered. He was already exhausted over this and wanted to go take a bath or something. His back was beginning to kill him and he was tired of feeling sad.

He noticed Murdoc shivering and lifted his head a bit looking into his eyes. He sent stronger feelings of gratitude and love to him. He was the Omega for him, no one else could ever be in his place.  

He was glad for Murdoc’s reassurance. He needed it... Stuart wasn’t that confident about his own album when Murdoc wanted to release another... He thought his own wouldn’t have attention at all. But the focus now was on earning money to take care of the baby.

He could notice through the bond Murdoc was exhausted. He stood up quickly and grabbed his hand guiding him to the bathroom. He had an idea to make him feel better and cheer him up.

He opened the faucet and let the water fill the bathtub. He slowly took off Murdoc’s clothes placed him into it making sure it was a good temperature for him and the baby. "Hang on, I come back in a moment, love..." he hoped that Alex wouldn’t mind the rise of temperature. He let Murdoc there comfortable with a towel under his head. He wanted to spoil the Omega. He kissed his lips and left.

He was a little put off by 2D suddenly making him move. He seemed to have an energy Murdoc just couldn't match. He walked with him to the bath and felt relief when he saw him start to draw a bath. He let 2D undress him and happily got into the tub.  

He closed his eyes and expected 2D to get in next but he heard him say he'd be right back. He pouted and watched him leave as he got a quick kiss. It was quiet, the water was warm. He closed his eyes again and put his head back, feeling the little kicks Alex was giving him and smiling.

Stuart was quick to come back. He grabbed some candles, a lotion, fruits and even more chocolate. Cyborg brought this things to the island after Stuart's orders, he wondered what kind of desires Murdoc would have during pregnancy and made A list for her named "just in case".  

He lit the candles around Murdoc taking care not to put fire in the whole bathroom. They smelled like lavender... He heard somewhere while researching that it was calming and healing. Soon whole bathroom smelled like it and Stuart smiled.  

He leaned closer Murdoc and started offering him the fruits interlaced with chocolate and a warm kiss. "I know we can't do much in this island for Valentine's Day... But I want my Omega cared and loved... And I really love to spoil you my love..." He purred to Murdoc while pampering him "I know I already told you this but you're so gorgeous carrying our child... I love you Mu’doc." He said smiling and kissing his lips, followed by another piece of chocolate.

Murdoc was surprised to see him bring in what looked like an armful of stuff. He watched him set up the candles and immediately loved the smell. He wasn't big on candles normally but this hit the spot. He loved the lavender smell.  

He listed to 2D saying he wanted to pamper him, even flushing red a bit. He eagerly took the fruits and chocolate and kisses as 2D gave them to him.  

"I love you Stu... Thank you I love this. It feels so good." He said stretching a bit. His feet were all so swollen and tired all the time. A bath seriously helped. He leaned back and looked at 2D lovingly. "You're too sweet on me, Bluebird." He chuckled.

Stuart was the one to blush hard now. He was so happy Murdoc was enjoying all this. He thought he would be annoyed or something... But he knew deep inside how much Murdoc loved attention.  

"Anything for you, Muds..." he purred back and feed him till the fruits and chocolate were over. He knew when Alex was born she would definitely like those things.  

He took off his clothes and slowly entered the bath with him. He grabbed the soap and started a loving and slow massage on his feet giving him full attention. He could see how they were swollen and should be hurting. "What else would you like me to do, love?" He whispered to him while massaging him.

Murdoc was ecstatic the second he started rubbing his feet. He even started making lewd noises as he rubbed the pain and stress out of them.  

"Christ... That feels amazing." He panted, leaning back. "Keep doing that and I’ll love you forever." He joked, looking at him with a smile and sticking his tongue out playfully. He was quiet a moment before speaking up.  

"You're a great Alpha.... Stuart... I mean that..." he whispered. He always knew he could do worse but he never imagined having an Alpha would be this... Nice... He'd always been told horror stories as a kid and as he grew up he saw those stories in real life.

Stuart chuckled "just squeeze your feet and I have your love forever? If I knew it was that simple I would have started sooner" he joked while massaging him. They were really swollen; Murdoc must be really tired by now. He would give his feet attention and after the rest of his body.  

Stuart blushed and looked down. "I could never see me like a great Alpha, Muds..." he confessed silently "I just did what I was taught... And what my father told me whole life I should do or I would never have an Omega my own..." he spoke sadly not looking at him in the eyes "but I'm glad you like me as your Alpha..." he smiled a bit happy Murdoc enjoyed at least that. "Sometimes I wish I could do better..  For you and her..." he mumbled quietly grabbing his other foot.

Murdoc chuckled. "I mean it though... I heard so many horrible stories about Alphas and... Well... Had my own issues too. I didn't think I'd ever be with one and I always told myself if I did... I'd kill myself." He said, swirling around some of the water with his hand. "You're so much better D... So much... Especially after how your father was and what happened to you... I could understand if you turned out crueler... Quite frankly you're amazing." he said swallowing nervously. He looked up at him then smirked.  

"Now you have a male Omega... We're 1 in 100,000 I think? Some don't even see one up close... On black markets, they go for... I dunno... A couple million I think." He said sadly.

Stuart was looking at Murdoc all the time he spoke but he needed to look down when he started complimenting him. He bit his lip, really happy Murdoc found him that good... He always wanted his own Omega to like him.. And not only be stuck ‘cuz of the bond or fear, or power. He wanted to be with an Omega ‘cuz this Omega wanted him back... He never wanted anything forced. Love wasn't like this. And one thing he knew for sure is that he loved Murdoc. A lot. "Well... Thank you Muds, I try my best..." he chuckled and looked at the ring on his hand. That was a symbol of their love truly.  

He nodded to his statement "you are really rare... I know that..." he smiled to him. His father shouldn't be that mad at him ‘cuz of the accident at all. Now his only son had a male Omega just for him, he should be admired. "And I'm glad your father didn't sell you... We would have never met if that happened..." he looked at him he would never ever sell Murdoc.... But he could clearly see other Alphas doing that to a male Omega... He remembered Andrew and the Captain, he just hopes the boy was okay. "You... Being truly an Omega, ever wondered that you would end up with me as your Alpha? Anytime in your life before?"  

The singer thought that maybe that cursed island wasn't just a curse. If they weren't there Stuart would never find out Murdoc was an Omega and they would never end up together. He just hoped it wasn't just the destiny playing with them... ‘cuz it was a lot of coincidence how things happened. Murdoc would just keep pretending he was an Alpha and that was it. He wondered how the Satanist felt about it. He didn't have a male Omega to show him as a trophy... It just happened, Murdoc could be a female Omega Stuart would be happy too.

Murdoc shrugged. "I thought about it a few times... Especially after I found out you were an Alpha. I found out you were one after your coma. You didn't give off any scent during that..." he said.  

"Yeah... I used to worry he'd sell me... I always imagined if he did, I'd get paired off to a gorgeous Alpha that only wanted to take care of me and not hurt me. I knew it wouldn't happen but a kid could dream right?" He whispered. He looked back at 2D smirking. "It just took me a little longer to find that Alpha." He chuckled. He brought his feet back and got up a bit so he could lean over to 2D. He kissed him gently.

Stuart listened to him and hugged him tight when he leaned closer. He was happy Murdoc found him that amazing even him now being. He kissed Murdoc back eagerly pulling him close sitting on his lap. He didn’t mind the size of his belly, he could feel Alex kicking and chuckled happily. He didn’t know he had no scent during the coma.  

"yeah... I'm glad I made your dream come true, Muds..." he whispered to him back and kissed his neck. He started softly massaging his back in the position he was, touching Murdoc all over, enjoying how his skin was soft and his hair too due to the hormones.  

"God you're so gorgeous.." he thought like this even before pregnancy, Murdoc had always been a handsome man for 2D no matter what. He gave his whole body attention, kissing his lips neck, shoulders, cheeks, forehead... "My Omega..." he whispered to him by his ear possessively at some point in the praising process.

Murdoc closed his eyes and hummed as he kissed him and rubbed him. His long hands made him able to reach a good area while he rubbed.  

"Hmm... My Alpha..." he whispered and moaned a bit as he hit good spots. He pushed back into him, teasing him a bit as he pushed his ass against him. He looked forward, smiling wide.  

He was always in the mood for sex now and he knew 2D wouldn't deny him. This was exactly when he wanted. He loved when 2D pampered him and took care of his needs. All of them. He especially loved when he complimented him.

Stuart noticed Murdoc teasing him and immediately got turned on. He couldn’t help, he was totally in love with the man in front of him. He didn’t mind if Murdoc was pregnant or not.  

"Muds... I... I want you..." he whispered unsure if he really wanted that as he was tired. He just wanted his okay to go ahead. But he didn’t want to knot now.. It would be just too exhausting. "I want.... To make love to you..." he said as his face blushed a bright red "I mean.. If you want too..." he bit his lip. "you're my boyfriend... And I love you..." he looked at another direction.

Murdoc chuckled and rubbed his ass against him harder. "You don't even have to ask, I'm rubbing my ass on you for a reason." He laughed. He was definitely getting wet again. He leaned back again and started moaning just to tease him while he smirked.  

"Make love to me Alpha..." he said seductively. "Please?" He begged. He was beginning to get desperate. He didn't even notice his stomach anymore.

Stuart smirked when he heard his moans. That was exactly what he wanted. He got off the bathtub and helped Murdoc do the same noticing how hard both of them already were. He wished he could grab him in his lap and carry him but with that belly it was impossible now.  

He guided Murdoc slowly to the bed and laid him down. He chuckled when he noticed how big was his belly. That could be hard but he was too horny to think about that now. He didn’t even mind he wet whole bed doing that. He wanted Murdoc now.  

Murdoc begging was music to his ears. He leaned closer him and kissed the Satanist eagerly, placing him lying on his side so it would be better for his belly. He lifted his leg and started fingering him moaning when he noticed how Murdoc was wet already. His other hand started stroking Murdoc gently giving him full attention. He wanted to hear the sweet sounds he made again.

Murdoc eagerly let 2D move him how he wanted. He knew 2D would take care of him. He tried to get more comfortable and watched 2D as he got up behind him and lifted his leg. He instantly moaned out as he felt him fingering him and stroking him. He arched his back a bit, unable to move much. He squirmed and moaned

"D... Stuart... Fuck me..." he pleaded. Panted and turned his head slightly to look at 2D behind him. "Please."

Stuart saw into his eyes how Murdoc was needy. He nodded and sunk his teeth in his neck, marking him again. While he did that, he slid himself inside the Satanist and started fucking him in a steady and good pace...  

"It feels so good inside you love..." he whispered and nibbled his ear leaving some kisses here and there. He lifted his leg a bit more fucking him harder, desperately wanting to feel  Murdoc and make him scream his name "Who you belong to my Omega?" he panted against his ear.

Murdoc moaned and cried out as he was bit and felt 2D's cock. He arched his back a little more and put one hand in front of him to grab the sheets.  

"Fuck..." he panted out. "You... I belong to you my Alpha!" He cried out. "Stuart!" He cried out. He tried to push against him every time he slammed into him. "Oh fuck! I love you!" He repeated over and over looking around back to 2D as best he could.

Stuart smirked with how he grabbed the sheets and answered him eagerly. He felt his heart skip a beat when he spoke that needy way. He started touching him all over again, his nipples, his waist, hips legs...

He lifted his leg a lot more and slammed inside him mercilessly desperately needing to feel Murdoc wetness and warmth. He knew he said he would make love to him but Murdoc was so needy he couldn’t leave him waiting... It drove the singer crazy no matter how many times they did that. He tried to send him instead lots of living and warming vibrations telling Murdoc how much he needed him.  

He growled in pleasure repeating lots of times how much he loved him. "That's right... You belong to me... You're-fuck- mine... All mine..." he whispered not able to hold himself back more, cumming inside him with love and passion. "Mu'... Doc.." he moaned out breathlessly kissing his neck "please my Omega... Cum for me..." he asked panting and stroking Murdoc softly.

Murdoc screamed out and bit his lip trying to contain himself. The overwhelming feeling of 2D touching him all over was too much to handle. He arched his back and felt the vibes his Alpha sent him. He sent his own back.  

"Yours... Yours... My Alpha." He panted out. He came when 2D told him to. "Oh fuck!" He moaned out and his body spasmed. He felt his walls spasm around 2D's cock and moaned out again. He laid there panting and closing his eyes as 2D kissed his neck. Turned his upper body a bit and pulled 2D towards him and kissed him passionately, panting hard.  

"I love you..." he whispered between kisses.

Stuart chuckled softly placing Murdoc comfortably on the other side as his belly was just too big. He pulled his close kissing him back. He hoped he felt better now...  

"I love you most, Mu’doc..." he whispered caressing his hair. He sent some soothing vibes to Alex thinking she might be angry after all their movements.  

"God it was amazing love..." he said panting "you're still fucking hot y'know that?" He teased a bit looking into his eyes. They still could have fun even them 2 alone in that island with nothing much to do. He took a strand of his hair from his face staring at him fondly. He thought about buying something to him as a present for Valentine's day after this adventure..

Murdoc laughed, breathing had and snuggling into 2D's neck and chest. He loved to cuddle now, even if it was harder now that he was pregnant. He inhaled his scent and wrapped his arms around his chest.  

"I feel like a beached whale." He joked, partly serious. He definitely felt fatter and swollen. It didn't help that his feet and hands would get swollen as well, plus his face is more filled out.

Stuart laughed at this "You're so dramatic...." he told him covering this face with kisses. "It's just temporary... I know you will come back to your old self in no time after having her..." he winked to him rubbing his belly "are you scared about the delivery thing?" He asked looking into his eyes.

Murdoc swallowed and nodded. "Yeah... A bit..." he unconsciously sent out worried vibes which Alex countered with more soothing ones. It didn't help much. He was terrified. He'd read all the baby books, Dr. Jeffries made him. He knew what to look for now if it was gonna be preterm birth or if he was just having Braxton hicks contractions, which he might feel sometime soon.  

"I just want it to go well... You know? What if it doesn't?" He whispered, looking down at his belly. He rubbed it a bit, hoping he wouldn't have a random bleed or something. He swallowed again, his nervousness apparent.

Stuart noticed his worried vibrations and pulled him close. "It will be just fine... We have everything planned in case of an emergency and our doctor really knows what's he's doing... If there's any complication he will know what to do, Muds, so no need to worry..." he tried to soothe all the bad thought he might be having.  

"I’ll be right together with you holding your hand all the time..." he promised even not knowing if he would be able to do that. He kissed Murdoc on the cheek "you're strong she's strong... Everything will be just fine" he smiled to him reassuringly.

Murdoc nodded and sighed. He tried to calm himself but it barely worked. He remained on edge, slightly worried the rest of the month and so on. He tried to reassure himself but as the days got close and closer to the day, he began to worry more and more. Any little painful false contraction or movement from the child or his body sejt him into a bit of a panic. He'd go talk to the doctor who'd would so kindly oblige him and look him over.  

He was going into his eight month mark and he was getting so sick of being pregnant. He was so ready for her to come out, he wanted the nine months to be over soon, but was still nervous. She was also kicking the shit out of his ribs now. She seemed to have turned and now was facing downwards or sideways as she always kicked his right ribs.

He would try to keep himself from sending little angry vibes to her but sometimes if it kept happening he would. She seemed to get the hint when he did that. He was also notably crankier, sometimes snapping at 2D. He would later apologize by snuggling with him and saying he was sorry, sometimes crying. He felt like a bloody mess.

Stuart was noticing as the time went by how Murdoc was behaving... He was getting more and more nervous as the time went by and he knew it wasn't good for the baby at all. He sighed and went to talk to Dr. Jeffries about it, worried Alex would come before the right time.  

"Doctor... Mu’doc had been... Really worried lately... He doesn't seem depressed really just really nervous about delivery. And you told me to tell you any change of behavior so..." he looked at him worried "is there anything we can do about it? Isn't better we leave for the hospital earlier in case of any emergency?" He asked hesitantly thinking about the wellbeing of his Omega and the baby.

The doctor listened to his concerns. "We can... If you're truly worried. I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea. We can even go by boat, it'd be easier on him since he had nausea last time..." he looked around at his stuff, thinking it'd be easier to pack what they needed.  

"It's ultimately up to you. We can book him a room at my hospital and let him stay... It'll be better but he will be in an environment where he'll be more aware that he's an Omega. You think he'll be okay? My hospital is VERY Omega friendly so he should be fine, but I can't guarantee he won't see any bigotry. However, you will be able to have your parents visit too. Might be nice to have a support group." He nodded.

Stuart listened to him and nodded. He knew it was up to him but he wanted to hear is Murdoc had anything to say. "I’ll talk to him about this idea.... Thank you doctor" he smiled cordially and walked out to find Murdoc.  

He was sitting on the couch watching TV and playing with his belly like always. Stuart chuckled when he leaned closer, he knew he would miss that big belly once Alex was born. He placed a hand on his shoulder

"Muds... I think it's a good idea if we go to the hospital earlier than planned. I asked Dr. Jeffries to pick a really Omega friendly and he found one in Crawley, so my parents can visit.... I know you’re worried about it and its for Alex safety." he smiled to him softly, would be a good idea his parents there before Alex is born?  

"I just came to tell you this... I will pack our things and we leave soon okay?" He said softly.

Murdoc looked at 2D as he approached him. He listened to his suggestion and even nodded obediently, agreeing. He was obviously worried about it and sitting on the Island wasn't doing anything to quell his fears. He wasn't excited about seeing 2D's parents but he'd deal with it.  

"Okay D... You're okay packing?" He said sitting up slowly. It was more and more difficult trying to navigate with his belly as big as it was. He swore he was having twins but the doc always told him no, just one.

Stuart noticed him agreeing. "Of course I can... Hang on..." he walked outside going to their bedroom to grab some clothes and baby clothes and they needed to be ready for the baby.  

Stuart previously had packed some important stuff for them in case of an emergency so it wasn't a lot of working doing the rest. He went to talk to the doctor once he finished.  

"We're ready anytime you want... Muds agreed." he told him smiling "I’ll try to call my parents for support okay?" He promised him and looked at Cyborg that was in the same room so she could get the boat ready. Even Stuart was excited to get out Plastic Beach for a while.

Cyborg got the boat ready and Murdoc got help walking out to it after everything was packed and ready to go. It'd be a couple days on the boat, but then they'd be at a hospital and Murdoc could possibly relax a little more. He hoped it would go smooth.  

He laid on the bench down in the deck, his head on Stuart's lap as the boat gently rocked him. He held his hand, the other on his belly. They were on the first day and he was already incredibly uncomfortable.  

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

Stuart asked the doctor to grab him a bucket if Murdoc wanted to puke. He caressed his hair softly. It would be a really long travel.  

"A bit..." he couldn't lie to Murdoc "I’ve never been through something like this before..." he chuckled nervously starting to send him soothing and loving vibes. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better...?" He asked softly seeming worried about him

Murdoc chuckled nervously. "You can have this baby instead of me." He thankfully wasn't feeling sick, he seemed to do okay on the open waters. The waves were actually really soothing. He held his hand and turned a bit to look up at him. The bend was hard, but they'd placed enough pillows around him to make it comfortable.  

"You really think it'll be okay?" He asked him. He was worried the baby would be hurt from his previous bleed or that their relationship would change after she was born. He'd been falling for Stuart over time and loved hoe caring he'd been. He prayed it wasn't just because he was pregnant.

Stuart chuckled noticing how Murdoc looked nervous. "If I could I'd totally do it for you..." he joked with him back.  

He looked at him when Murdoc lifted his head "Yes I promise it will..." he whispered to him while the waves hit the boat softly "And if doesn’t I’ll be here just the same.." he said and leaned closer to kiss his forehead. He didn't know what else to tell Murdoc go calm him down... He couldn't know what they would go through. But he was ready for the worst totally.  

He loved Murdoc no matter what... Pregnancy was just a detail. What the doctor told him about depression really got to Stuart. He was worried about how things would be after Alex was born... He would definitely need help... He hoped he could count on Murdoc at least. He didn't have help from Noodle or Russel anymore... He knew if they were there he would be able to count on them to take care of the baby. He sighed.

They spent the next 4 days on the boat. Murdoc sat for most of it and he was getting cranky again. He was itching for a shower, having to just rub himself off with wet washcloths.  

They got to the UK in the dead of night, which was probably a good thing. They transferred all their luggage to the car and Dr. Jeffries drove them to the hospital. He set them up in one of the rooms. Murdoc was tired and he slept most of the way thankfully. They wheeled him into the room as he dozed off. The doctor noticed how even if it was an Omega friendly hospital, males were still a rare occurrence.  

He helped Murdoc onto the hospital bed, which he immediately curled up on with all his pillows to get comfortable and fell asleep. The doctor looked at 2D, smiling.  

"I’ll have them bring another bed in here and we can push them together and lock them in place so you can lay with him." He said, leaving to go do that.

Stuart was patient for the next 4 days, for Murdoc and for himself, it was a really tiring trip and he did his best to make it good for Murdoc. He noticed how his mood was changing to a crankier one but he didn’t mind... It was the end of pregnancy so something understandable.  

Once they were finally in the bedroom of the hospital he paid attention to the doctor. He nodded to his statement "sure it would be lovely." he smiled "is he okay? Any risks by now?" he knew they would have to do exams to know about his healthy state for now but he just wanted to see if physically he appeared okay "we've been trough a long boat trip before reaching here..." he explained looking at sleepy Murdoc on the bed.

The doctor looked at Murdoc as well. "Physically he seems fine. He told me he was feeling a little pressure around his stomach before but that seems to be just Braxton hicks. They happen often the last trimester. It's just the body's way of practicing for the birth. They don't hurt, just some pressure. But they can be quite uncomfortable." He said as he hooked the beds up together.  

"Otherwise he's a healthy weight, he's pudgy and looks radiant, as anyone pregnant should look." He chuckled. "How are you?" He asked. "You ready for this? Should be fine, especially now that he's in a hospital where we can help take care of him properly." He said, putting his hand on 2Ds shoulder.

He nodded to his information. He had heard about Braxton hicks before... It was normal and he just hoped Murdoc wouldn't be bothered by them.  

He looked at him when he asked and put the hand on his shoulder "to be honest I don't know... I've never been through any of this before and he's my first and only Omega..." he looked at Murdoc worried "our doctor told us to come here earlier in case happen any complication during the partum..  He's totally terrified of that and I must say I'm nervous too" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Any advise for me...? I'll be with him while process..  Specially if she comes before the date..." he looked at him. "I just want to make sure everything goes well with my daughter and Mu’doc... But ready I'm not really..." he joked.  

He was glad Murdoc looked healthy... But all the stress they lived through the pregnancy had it's price. He was really nervous if something went bad ‘cuz of their fault.

Dr. Jeffries nodded, "It's nerve wracking. I remember when my daughter was born... Still remember the day. It was the worst and best day of my life." He chuckled. "It was stressful and my poor wife had such a hell of a time. The baby was breached, or turned the wrong way so they had to deal with that... It was difficult but we made it." He turned more lights off as he noticed Murdoc start to fidget. They were lit by the hallway now.  

"For male Omegas, it can be a little difficult. The surge in hormones, and especially for Murdoc, it can make it seem near impossible. But he'll be fine. He's tough and won't quit so easy. Just be there for him. Why don't you get some rest, I’ll come back later in the morning to check his vitals. I'm gonna go home. I like about 15 minutes away." Dr. Jeffries chuckled, clapping his hand on his shoulder again.

Stuart swallowed hard when he started listing the complications. Those weren't making things any less complicated for them. But if the doctor made it they would be able to make it too. He smiled to him glad Murdoc didn't listen any of that or he would freak out totally.

Stuart listened to him and decided to rest a bit, even now being really difficult as he was really nervous thinking about all the possibilities things could go wrong. His anxiety taking the best of him. But he needed to take care of Murdoc no matter what, so no time for overthinking.  

He got ready to bed and tried to calm down.  He didn't bother Murdoc as he was already sleeping. He just snuggled with him sending vibes for him and for the baby hoping everything would be okay. That night the singer was haunted by nightmares involving Alex Murdoc and a lot of blood... Child's cry and Murdoc's sobbing and sniffling. He barely rested.

Murdoc woke up the next day and noticed how 2D seemed stressed. He was giving up very stressed vibes as he slept, which wasn't common. He snuggled up to him more and wrapped his arms around him as best he could with the pillows surrounding him. He put a blanket over the both of them and he sent soothing vibes to him.  

It was still early in the morning, the light barely peaking in through the windows. He felt Alex kicking and he just frowned, stifled a grunt with each hit and just tried to go back to sleep as he sent her soothing vibes as well. He adjusted himself, hoping that'd make her feel more comfortable.

Stuart felt soothing vibrations and finally was able to wake up from another nightmare... He could feel Murdoc snuggling to him and just sighed. It was all a bad dream.  

He decided to wake up as he could see it was early morning. He didn't sleep a bit and he thought it would be better letting Murdoc rest.  

He went to the kitchen of the hospital they had especially for pregnant Omegas and asked for a full English breakfast and a really strong coffee to wake up.  

Murdoc would need him and he would need to be ready. He thought about giving him breakfast on bed instead of waking him up to go there to eat..  Even exhausted he thought about making his Omega smile... And as Murdoc was always hungry he thought food was a nice choice.

Murdoc slept the entire time, hardly noticing 2D was gone. Cyborg watched over him as 2D went to get food. She was on high alert whenever nurses or doctors would come in to check on everything. Only Dr. Jeffries was going to come in to do the first exam when Murdoc was finally awake. She noticed people hesitating as the walked by, giving themselves time to lool at the sleeping male Omega. She thought about shutting the door, but didn't know if 2D would like that. She guarded him patiently.

Stuart walked past Cyborg by the door and just waved to her tiredly. Once he was in the kitchen he took some minutes to receive his order. There were breads, jelly, juices, yogurt, coffee, milk... And more things. He smiled seeing that it would definitely lift Murdoc's mood.  

He grabbed the food and took back to the bedroom slowly ready to surprise his Omega once he woke up. The singer entered silently and placed things on the table nearby. He whispered to him "Muds... Wake up..." he said with a smile hoping he would feel the smell of food and wake up.

Murdoc stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He sniffed a few times and he felt his mouth start to salivate. He opened his eyes a bit more and saw the singer and smiled. He saw the food and slowly sat up, mindful of his belly. He put his hand on his stomach as he sat up.  

"What’s this? Breakfast in bed? You spoil me love." He teased, in a good mood for once. He looked over the foods and first grabbed a toasted bread and covered it in strawberry jam. He looked over at him. He pat the spot next to him on the bed. "Come sit and eat with me." He said sweetly.

Stuart nodded eagerly trying not to show him he was tired and hasn't sleep at all. He was glad Murdoc was in a good mood in the morning. Normally this didn't happen.  

He sat down and ate a bit, not too eagerly as Murdoc but wouldn't argue with him saying he wasn't hungry at all. "Hope you like it... Thought you could be hungry..." he said softly.

Murdoc nodded while he ate. "Oh yeah. I'm famished. I'm tired of being on that damn boat. And I'm ready for a shower and..." he stopped when he noticed people ogling him from outside the room. He growled and looked down at his plate. He hated being a spectacle to stare at. He felt around his neck and realized he didn't have the collar on. He looked at 2D to see if he noticed.

Stuart looked at the direction he look when he growled and narrowed his eyes to them oggling. He was too tired to notice he didn't have the collar on and too tired even to argue if he had noticed that and as that was an Omega friendly hospital he thought they would be a bit more respected. This made him angry.  

He stood up and walked to the door opening it and looking at the people outside "listen here me and my Omega want to have privacy okay,? Don't you have anything else more important to do? Sod off!" He snarled at them and watched them leave quickly to work. He sighed tiredly.  

He went back to the bed and started eating like nothing had happened "problem solved love..." he told him with a tired smile. His nature of Alpha should have scared those Betas. He thought it was his destiny starting fights at hospitals.

Murdoc watched 2D and remained silent. He didn't mention the collar, thinking he'd be fine. He really didn't want to go back to dealing with it. He ate in silence and when he was finished he asked Cyborg to take the tray down, which she did.  

He turned to 2D when she left. He grabbed his hand and pet it gently. "What's wrong love?" He asked quietly. He could tell something was wrong, the singer was giving off more negative energy, to which he sent back soothing energy.

Stuart looked at him and sighed "the doctor told me about complications he had in his wife's partum and I just can't stop thinking about it.. " He looked down  

"I didn't sleep at all having nightmares... So I'm tired with a huge migraine and worried... I'm sorry Muds..." he whispered sadly hoping he wouldn't be mad. He played with his fingers nervously, something Stuart didn't do anymore often. He wouldn't lie to Murdoc even if it was not to make him worried.

Murdoc took 2D's head and had him put his head on his shoulder. He pet his hair gently. "D... Its gonna be fine. We're in a hospital, what could go wrong D." He said softly. He sent him soothing vibes.  

"Why don't you put your head on my tummy and say hi to your daughter? She's kicking the shit out of my ribs." He said, rubbing his stomach. "I think she's ready to come out and I swear I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her safe." He said reassuringly.

Stuart was really happy Murdoc seemed that calm and he was the only one worried now... Was that only ‘cuz Murdoc ate? He seemed so at peace after being nervous for days...  

He nodded softly and leaned closer his tummy "our daughter love..." he whispered to him back. Those soothing kicks made Stuart feel so better. That was the proof she was alive and kicking, literally. He sighed deeply and hugged Murdoc tighter. "She's really active today huh?" He chuckled softly. "Think she wants to meet us..."

Murdoc grunted as she kicked his rib again. "Yeah I think so. Little bugger won't stop kicking me. Think she's saying she wants out.... And I definitely want her out." He chuckled. "Not only because she’s kicking my ribs but I wanna hold her... You know? I want to physically hold her and just see... See what wonderful thing I made, you know?" He was most excited for that. He made this... He wasn't a useless Omega. He was the leader of a successful band and a fuckin dad.  

"I’ll be better than my father..." he whispered, almost like a promise to her. He pet his stomach and 2D's ead. He loved seeing 2D so happy to hear and feel her. He knew 2D cared, a lot.

Stuart chuckled softly lifting his head. He was almost falling asleep on his tummy so comfortable it seemed. "Yeah I'm excited to hold her too... Feed her... Touch her little fingers... See her toothless smile..." he chuckled fantasizing a bit. Sounding excited... Thinking about Alex always made the singer feel better.

"May I take a picture of you both when she's born Muds...? To the album, my proud Omega" he asked with a bright smile. He was so happy Murdoc called her something wonderful. His heart warmer with that And his negative vibes disappeared.

He looked at him fondly "You already are, love..." he promised to him. He was definitely a better person than his father was... Even commuting that mistake with Noodle ... He grabbed his hand "I’ll help you... We're together in this..." Alex kicked again, what made his chuckle thinking she agreed with him.

Murdoc smiled and nodded. "Thanks D..." he whispered. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you." He added, putting his hands on top of 2D's. He loved when they were on his belly.  

"Yeah, I guess you can. Take a picture with my daughter..." he whispered. He liked the sound of that. It made him want to have her even faster but he also needed to wait so she could obviously be full term. He noticed 2D's negative vibes disappeared and he smiled, running his hand through the singer’s hair.

Stuart smiled seeing that Murdoc was up to take the picture. This made him a bit happier and less worried for a moment. He wanted a picture of them 3 actually.

He lifted his head a bit still dozing off. "I'm a bit tired love .. Mind if I take a nap?" He asked softly yawning. He thought that Murdoc could be alone for some moments while he recovered his energy.

Murdoc smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually gonna go take a shower and walk with Cyborg. I need to do that after all the sitting on the boat." He said. He called Cyborg over to help him get off the bed. He walked over to 2D's side of the bed and gave him a quick kiss and told him to sleep well.  

Then he went and hopped into the shower. He was so thankful for th warm water after not having it for nearly a week. He grunted as he felt her kicking more and he had to send her little vibes telling her to knock it off, which she seemed to understand.

Stuart was glad he could at least rest a bit. His head was killing him and he hoped a bit of sleep would help. In no time, he was sleeping soundly, nightmares free this time. He didn’t even eat so tired he was. He hoped Murdoc would do well without him for some moments. He sent him soothing vibes thinking about how he was upset with Alex kicking all the time.

When Murdoc finished he got out and felt so much better now. His ribs were hurting from the constant kicking but he would deal with it. He left the room and quietly got dressed as Stuart was asleep. He quickly left with Cyborg next to him to let the singer get the rest he needed. He felt odd walking around without a collar but he should be fine.  

He walked with Cyborg trying to ignore the looks. He also refrained from growling at people so that was good at least. He walked around stretching his legs. He walked into a sort of lounge area and noticed a few pregnant females. He tried to turn and leave but one of them called him over. He turned back and gave them a small smile. He ended up going to sit by them as they began discussing pregnancy issues and how he dealt with them as a male Omega.

Stuart woke up a couple of minutes later. He felt a bit more rest and his headache was bearable now. He looked around and noticed Murdoc wasn't there. He frowned and decided to look for him and he suddenly remembered he wasn't wearing a collar.  

He looked around the bathrooms, the maternity, outside and couldn't find Murdoc anywhere. He was almost giving up and going back to his room when he found him in the lounge with other male pregnant Omegas. He found Murdoc talking to one of them and smiled seeing he could have made a friend.  

He leaned closer trying to suppress any Alpha scents he could have knowing there Murdoc would be safe and not to scary the other Omegas. "Hey love... I've been looking for you..." He told him softly placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling to him.

Murdoc could tell 2D was there so he looked up at him. Even if he was suppressing his vibes fairly well, Murdoc could still feel him and the others seemed to notice too. He smiled.  

"Hey D. I was just talking to some other pregnant Omegas here. They've all been pretty nice and reassuring actually." He chuckled. "I'm not so worried about it anymore..." he said, sort of truthful. He did notice he was quite a bit older than the others  and they were on their second, third or fourth kid while this was Murdoc's first. He was able to sooth some of the other worries he had.  

"Did you get some sleep?" He asked him. He put a hand on 2D's gently. He looked better that was for sure.

Stuart smiled to him noticing Murdoc was receiving some comfort and support, that was important and he knew that as an Alpha he couldn’t provide. "I did.. Feeling much better now..." he said caressing his hand and looking at him fondly. He wondered where the other Alphas of those males were by now.  

"Anything new that you discovered with them?" he asked softly showing interest. "I bet they have had already kids to tell you the experience..." he chuckled noticing how the other Omegas were looking at the ring in his finger.

Murdoc nodded eagerly. "Yeah! This is Jesse," he points to a smaller male in his later 20s who waves at 2D, "and he's on his second. He told me to try gently sending very soothing, calming signals to Alex when she begins kicking me. If she keeps doing it she might break a rib. He's had 3 broken from his twins." He said. "And to also talk put loud. They can sense the vibrations of us talking."  

"And Jackson," he points to another male that seems to be in his 30s. He gives a smile and a wave, "He said he had a false miscarriage before too, but his actual birth of his child went really well. He's on his... Fourth! That’s right, fourth." He chuckled. Jackson nodded.  

"Murdoc's told us all about you." Jackson said. He looked to be about ready to pop. He was rubbing his stomach soothingly. "You seem like a great pair." He said.

Stuart's eyes widened. In a small amount of time Murdoc was able to talk to many different people. And 3 broken ribs sounded really painful. He grimaced to that. He would send her soothing vibes too... Murdoc was too old to have broken ribs.

Stuart was impressed, second, forth? This made him think if Murdoc would want another kid besides Alex. He bit his lip for a moment. He was glad Murdoc got in touch with people that had gone through the same as him. It was a relieve.

He blushed a bit when he told him Murdoc told Jackson all about him. He smiled cordially "All good I hope..." he chuckled "thank you... He's my first Omega and this is our first kid... We're really happy." He said squeezing his hand "do you have good relationships with your Alphas?" He asked absentmindedly. Maybe it wasn't an appropriate question bur Stuart was curious

 "‘cuz wow, four? It's a big family right?" He looked at Murdoc "I don't think we will have more than one right Muds?" He asked softly to know what he thought about this topic.

The other two sort of hesitated and looked at each other before slowly nodding to his question. "Yeah...big family." Jackson said with a small smile.  

"Yeah, no, we're just having the one. She about killed me, I'm good. Hope that's okay D." He said, looking up at him. The other two looked at him surprised.  

"That's not very useful for an Omega..." someone said. A man just as tall as 2D came out, he was slightly bigger than 2D. The Alpha sat next to Jackson and put an arm around him. He tugged on his collar a bit to check to see if it was tight enough then looked at 2D and Murdoc.  

"Chase." He said, as if they asked his name. "This is my Omega, Jackson. You're Omega is deciding FOR you that you're only gonna have one kid? What’s the point? Male Omegas are for breeding. Isn't that right Jacks?" He chuckled, squeezing Jacksons shoulder playfully. Jackson just smiled at him and nodded. Murdoc could feel the Alpha pheromones coming off Chase. He swallowed and looked down, glaring.

Stuart frowned to that guy and involuntarily started oozing his own pheromones. "yes. He decided what he wants, That’s the point." Stuart said firmly looking at chase dead in the eye "one is fine for us. He wasn’t made for breeding or to be useful. Its our daughter, not more one" he noticed how Jackson didn’t like that proximity and just held Murdoc’s hand tighter, he didn’t have his collar and the guy seemed like a threaten. Stuart was slightly intimidated by his presence noticing Murdoc glaring down. He made really visible their rings to him.  

Stuart didn’t took time to tell him his name, the Omegas in the room already knew and he didn’t want to be bothered by an arrogant Alpha, even knowing that almost all Alphas were like that and that himself was the exception. He kept glaring at the guy ruining the Omegas moment.

Chase sneered. "Why? Why let them decide? And that's all that they want to do anyways. Why do you think they always have a bloody heat? They WANT to breed. Might as well give them what they want..." he looked Murdoc up and down slowly.  

"Is he your only one? These two are mine. Not many people get two male Omegas. They're a bit needier during their heats than women but whatever, they feel fuckin great to knot with." He said, turning to the two and smirked. Both looked down obediently as he turned to look back at 2D.

Stuart kept looking at him emotionless. "‘cuz he's my Omega a human being that  can decide for himself." He said sternly when he noticed him looking at Murdoc as he was a piece of meat. He blinked and his eyes were white now. "I know their bodies want to breed but doesn't mean they want to as well." He kept glaring at him.

"He's my only one. Don't need any more." He caressed his hand softly. He ignored about his knot and comments about them, chase sounded like he wanted to show them off like obedient male and rare Omegas. The singer found this disgusting. Should he behave that way? He couldn't believe. "I'm his first one and I don't plan having another ever. I love him" he said ever more serious looking at him dead in the eye.

Chase tsked. He wasn't impressed by 2D's relaxed state about Omegas. "Why do you even give them a choice? Omegas are inferior. I love my Omegas but they still don't get to make their own choice. That's why they have Alpha's like us to take care of them." He smirked.  

"Jesse over there cost me a couple million." He said proudly. "I love both of them and I'm super proud of them." He said, proudly. They both smiled and looked at him. They seemed to generally like the compliments from him. He looked at Murdoc and gave off a strong pheromone and it confused Murdoc. He shrunk down.

Stuart rolled his eyes to his comments. It was worthless arguing with someone like him. He thought Murdoc could have some choices in his life, the ones Stuart allowed him to have as almost everything was already denied to them.  

Stuart gave off an equally strong pheromone too "glad you love and you're proud of them, I didn't buy Mu’doc " he narrowed his eyes thinking about how could someone feel proud of buying another human being. He just hoped they were happy with their Alpha. He didn't speak in a loving way with them at all.

Chase seemed perturbed by the Alpha giving off a strong scent like him. He frowned and glared a bit at 2D. "You didn't buy him? You just met him? How the hell did he get this old and not bonded. Maybe he's defective. Mine are perfect." He said, holding Jacksons chin to show him off. Jackson just let him. Murdoc's heart hurt for them.  

He looked up and managed to glare at Chase. The Alpha saw this and watched him for a moment. "Your... Omega is interesting. Does he usually challenge Alphas?" He asked, sitting up straighter, still staring at him.

"We work in a band together for years." He didn't explain much the part about the blockers as he didn't feel like he needed with that asshole. "He never wanted to bond, that's why I'm his first. The perfect Omega for me." he got really angry when he called Murdoc defective and old. He clenched his teeth and hands.  

He looked st Murdoc "He isn't challenging no one here." He still said sternly. He looked at the Alpha in the eyes putting Murdoc behind him protectively and instinctively. He didn't want to fight but the other Alpha was just an asshole. This time Murdoc didn't even say a word to ststr anything.

Chase stared at 2D for a moment before flicking his gaze to the little bit he could see of Murdoc then smirked and sniffed. He got up and snapped his fingers. The other two slowly got up and followed. Jesse glanced back at Murdoc for a moment before turning back and the disappeared down the hall.  

Murdoc finally relaxed and rest his forehead against 2D's back. He wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you..." he whispered. He was so happy 2D came when he did, he wasn't sure what that Alpha would have done if he's been without his Alpha. They were in a hospital but sometimes an Alpha would do something out of instinct.

Stuart sighed relieved they left without causing any trouble. There were only pregnant Omegas there. Would have been a shame disturbing their pregnancies with a fight between Alphas. Stuart didn't want to be responsible for that.  

He felt Murdoc hugging him and got out of his trance... His eyes went back to their normal color and he smiled. "See? That’s why you must wear your collar... For asshole like this fucking Chase..." He said seriously hating everything he said and did to Murdoc. He turned to him "are you okay?" He asked concerned sending him soothing and healing vibes. He sent vibes for Alex too worried about her as well.

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah. We're fine.  I didn't know they were two Omegas with the same Alpha. They never even mentioned it. All I did was talk about my Alpha..." he said. He felt bad because he was sort of bragging about his wonderful life and they'd never get to experience that.  

He grunted when he felt her kick again, but tried sending her the vibes and even rubbed his belly. "Alex, no kicking dad, you're gonna break my ribs." He said calmly. He was surprised when she seemed to stop. He smiled up at 2D, squeezing his hand gently.

Stuart felt sad about him and blushed a bit... Bragging about his good life? Was that so good? Stuart was starting to believe he was really a good Alpha after all. He would continue doing the good job to make Murdoc want to brag about it. He gave him a sweet smile. He watched them go and felt sorry for them... Most Omegas shouldn't be treated like those two but..  That was how things were.

Now that they mentioned broken ribs Stuart was worried that would happen with Murdoc too.. He was much other than the other Omegas. This wouldn't be good for recovery in his age. He sent the same calming vibes to Alex so she would stop it. "i'm... Glad you're happy in your life... I think I'm doing a good job so..." He smiled to him sweetly and kissed his forehead. Not all Omegas were that lucky.  

He rubbed his belly "think she wants to be born... Impatient just like her father" he booked his nose playfully.

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah... You're alright." He teased, looking up and winking at him. He was telling the truth in saying he was bragging about 2D. He hadn't realized he was doing it immediately but when he did, he just chuckled and kept going.  

He looked down at his belly. "I'm bloody ready for her to come out, but the little bird has to cook about another month. Then she can come out and stop kicking my ribs. Then she can kick your ribs." He laughed.

Stuart laughed with him "what is more one month compared to the 8 previous ones you had to wait for her huh? See how you're impatient?" He teased back and kissed his cheek.  

"She can do whatever she wants if it means you're not in pain anymore Muds..." He said softly rubbing his belly "I just hope she doesn’t break your ribs..." He chuckled. "And I can't say I'm not anxious as well to see her in person..." He fantasized about her lots of times previous months. His curiosity was killing him already

Murdoc laid back and sighed. "I knoooooow, but I'm just so ready for her. I'm tired of being pregnant, I'm too old for this..." he pouted and looked around the little lounge a bit, before turning back to 2D.  

"So you feel better now? Got some sleep? No nightmares?" He asked him. He grabbed his hand and kissed it gently. "You haven't had a nightmare in a long time. I think you're just nervous." He whispered. "Everything will be fine though." He smiled at him. He was more than happy to say this now that they were in a hospital.

Stuart laughed seeing how Murdoc was pouting. It was really cute. Definitely they wouldn't have any other child to go through this again. Too much drama. And Murdoc would be even older... It was too risky. Maybe if he was younger...

He found funny how Murdoc went from really nervous to so ready for her. At least he didn't seem scared anymore. That was a good signal.  

"Yeah now I could rest... I'm sorry I got really nervous after everything we see and went through...." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just want everything to go well with Alex..." he said biting his lip and looking at his Omega. Murdoc seemed so sure about everything... Maybe the singer was just overthinking again. "I’ll calm down myself I promise."

Murdoc nodded and rubbed the top of 2D's hand with his thumb. "Good. Wanna help me up and back to the room?" He said, holding out his hand for him to help him up. He was so damn pregnant; everything he did took help it seemed.  

Once he was up, he walked with 2D back to the room. There Dr. Jeffries was waiting with a few nurses. He smiled at them when they came in.  

"Ah! There you are. Did you take a look around? Everything good I hope?" He asked. Murdoc nodded and got up on the bed again, where some nurses started helping take some of his basic vitals. Dr. Jeffries started rubbing some gel on his belly to do an ultrasound. He looked at the two. "Any concerns today?"

Stuart nodded standing up with him offering help. He chuckled seeing how big Murdoc is. He never imagined he would see something like that really happening. He chuckled.  

Stuart looked at the doctor once they got into the room "his ribs being broken by our daughter" he chuckled holding his hand while the doctor rubbed the gel on his belly "she's kicking a lot now... Ready to go out..." he chuckled softly curious for another ultrasound. She should be huge now.

 "He talked to some other male Omegas here in their fourth or second kid... Now he's really calm about the delivery" he explained softly to the doctor and nurses "So everything good i guess." He hoped that inside she was healthy and would come in the right time.

The doc laughed and nodded. "Yeah? That's great. A support system is always good, you know? Especially for first time Omegas. It can be a little stressful. What about family?" He asked them as he looked at the screen.  

He smiled when he saw her and pointed. "There she is." On the screen was a more 3D looking sonogram picture. It showed more of her face and features. Murdoc thought she looked like a scrunched up wrinkly raisin. He laughed a little but was also really happy to actually see her.

Stuart bit his lip. He had called his parents but only his mom was able to come. He hasn't told Murdoc this yet. "er.. My mom will come... My father is working and won't be able to be present." He looked at Murdoc with a sympathetic smile. He should have told this earlier maybe he would be nervous.  

He looked at the screen and his eyes shone amazed "wow... She's this size right? Will grow up just a bit more... Right?" She only had one month left so he thought she wouldn't be much bigger. He caressed Murdoc's hand mesmerized by that image.

Murdoc looked at him, a bit worried. He didn't know his mom was coming. He bit his lip and tried to look back at the screen. He supposed it was good it was only his mother, not his father. He wasn't sure he had the strength to deal with another Alpha.  

Dr. Jeffries laughed. "Yeah she's doing good! She is a little smaller than she probably needs to be but she still has about a bit to grow. She should be fine." He said, taking a picture and giving it to Stuart.  

"I'm glad you guys were able to come here. My staff will take good care of you and they're all very good." He said, talking partially to the nurses in the room. They all turned and smiled. "And I’ll be your only doctor. I do have a backup for emerge Cyborg purposes but I’ve instructed everyone to page me if there's anything you need." He said.

Stuart grabbed the picture noticing how Murdoc seemed worried about his mother. He would talk to him later about it. She seemed really supportive when they talked through the phone so thing would just go well.  

Stuart nodded seeing how the nurses seemed friendly and relieved how he would be their only doctor, it was really good compared to the other hospital they've been though. "any signal of anything I’ll let you know." he said smiling on him. Especially if Murdoc seemed depressed he needed to let them know. "My mother should be coming soon... She will join us in this too" he reassured them

Murdoc nodded at Jeffries as he left. He turned to look at 2D. "You think she'll really want to see me? I mean... The kid isn't born yet. Don't they just want to see you and the kid?" He asked him. He was a little nervous again. He took the picture from him and looked at her, running his fingers over it gently.  

"She's beautiful... She's so small, yet she feels huge in there. And she has the kick of a bloody athlete." He chuckled. He wanted to hold her for real now. He was anxious and eager. This would be his only kid... Especially after Noodle ... He started getting teary eyed.

Stuart looked at him fondly "Muds... I asked her if she wanted to come before... And she told me she would be glad to help you and be supportive as she had already a child herself and she’s an Omega... I couldn’t tell her no... She seemed really interested in besides seeing Alex, helping you." he said caressing Murdoc's hair. "she had been talking to my father and easing things for us about the pregnancy and their daughter... So no need to worry" Stuart really wanted at least his part of the family supportive and with them if they needed any help, as Noodle and Russel were out now they needed someone to rely on besides the doctor and Cyborg. He thought it was a good idea.  

He looked at the ultrasound picture and smiled too. He got a bit teary eyed too. "She's the best thing we ever did together in life I can tell you..." he joked and kissed his forehead. "Our little Alex..." he whispered and touched his belly. "in no time she will be here with us Muds... Can you imagine this? I think I might pass out..." he chuckled and sniffled

Murdoc nodded slowly. "Okay... I won't." He smiled softly. He was still but he couldn't tell 2D that. He needed to obey and behave. The nurses left and they were left with Dr. Jeffries. He was looking at Murdoc.  

"No collar this time? Interesting." He said looking at 2D and smiling. "Still, be careful you two." He said leaving them alone, closing the door. Murdoc looked at 2D wondering if he'd stick the collar on him.  

"When will your mom be here?" He was most thankful his dad wasn't gonne be there to see him in a collar. 2D's dad was gonna be a smug bastard over it, he knew it.

Stuart lifted a brow to his question. He wouldn't put the collar right away but that was something to be worried about definitely with people like chase around. He would do it later. It was an Omega friendly hospital right? Nothing would happen.  

He nodded to him telling to be careful. "She said she would be arriving tomorrow Muds..." he explained softly. "She will wait whole month till Alex is here... I tried to tell her to be later but it didn't work as you can see" he chuckled nervously his mother was just super excited to know that they were that close in a hospital she went there almost immediately.

Murdoc nodded and stretched out his arms for 2D to come closer. He pulled him to him and had him lay down next to him. He spent the rest of the day snuggling with 2D on the bed. He didn't have to be hooked up to a million IVs this time, so moving around helped. He still slept a bit, his Braxton Hicks sort of bugging him. He kept tossing and turning to get comfortable. He just felt he needed to deal with it. Having 2D nearby helped sooth him a bit as well.

Stuart spent the day with Murdoc getting worried each time he felt something different. His mother told him it was normal in the last month of pregnancy and that he shouldn’t worry, but that was impossible as he knew himself was born earlier and he was scared with Alex would happen the same. It was just too much to bear.  


	12. Premature

The next morning they woke up a bit later, Stuart only able to sleep when the sun was about to set from worry and he let Murdoc resting as much as he needed. They woke up to the unmistakable voice of Rachel, happy and radiant, as she was some years younger. She leaned closer them saying good morning with a large smile and going to hug her son.

Murdoc was dozing off when Stuart's mom came over. He sort of woke up as she was here but he took a bit to wake up still. He eventually worked to sit himself up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at her and Stuart, completely nervous. He stayed silent like an obedient Omega.  

His mom was cute. She was smaller and thin but had a huge chest. She barely looked any older than the day at the court hearing when Murdoc had been sentenced to care for coma Stuart. He wondered how she'd be with him.

Stuart smiled to her mom "Mom, I thought you'd come here later" he said chuckling "you didn’t have breakfast did you?" he asked frowning to her like lecturing the lady, she just laughed what made her huge chest move up and down.  

"i couldn’t wait to see my only son... Your father wasn’t very happy i woke up him that early but who cares?" she joked smiling. She looked at Murdoc for a moment noticing him quiet and obedient like Stuart mentioned. "And you, Murdoc, how are you...? You look great, and look at the size of this belly, she's about to come right?" she said sitting on the bed and looking at him fondly. Stuart just nodded to her.  

She knew pretty well and quite of remembered how it felt to be pregnant... She involuntarily touched her choker necklace David gave her wondering why Murdoc wasn’t wearing any collar. That was risky.

Murdoc smiled at her gently when she came to sit on the bed. "Oh...  Hi Mrs. Pot. I'm doing okay." He said rubbing his belly. "She keeps kicking me and I keep having Braxton hicks but I'm okay." He said. He swallowed, nervous still. He noticed her touch his neck and looked down a bit, trying to collect himself. He looked back at her and smiled.  

"How are you?" He asked. "Have you had breakfast? We should go down and eat together." He suggested. That'd give them a good chance to make conversations a little less awkward. He looked at 2D for help off the bed. He also didn't want to be in his pjs for Stuart's mom.

Stuart stood up and helped him get off the bed. His mother smiled seeing how his son was helpful with his Omega. She taught him well. "This is really common by the end of pregnancy, Murdoc, don't worry..." she said sweetly smiling to him and standing up too. "I can join you in your breakfast... I already ate but " she pointed to his belly "I know you need to eat for two." she chuckled.  

Rachel noticed how he was nervous and would try her best not to make things awkward with them. She would spend the next month with them waiting for Alex, so things should be cool at least. At this moment, Murdoc needed to be cautious or things could go wrong with pregnancy like it went with her own. "I'm doing fine... Me and David had been over the moon with the news our baby is having a baby of his own" Stuart blushed to her comment while they walked to the kitchen and looked to another direction while helping Murdoc walk. "So i decided to come earlier to give some support for you guys..."

"Oh are you sure you want to do that Mrs. Pot? It could be quite a while." He chuckled nervously, holding onto 2D as they walked. When they got to the hospital cafeteria, he walked to a spot, ignoring the people looking at him. He sat down and looked at 2D.  

"Love, can you get me an omelet? With all the fixings on it. I'm starving." He said. He hope that was okay, he didn't think he could stand over there with all the other smells. He still was a little nauseous sometimes with the foods cooking. He looked at Mrs. Pot, wondering if she was gonna wait here with him.

"Oh Murdoc call me Rachel" she said with a smile to him. They walked into the cafeteria and she was happy to see more Omegas there. She felt a bit at home.  

Stuart listened to his request and nodded smiling to him. Rachel sat down. "Mom would you want anything to eat?" Stuart asked cordially "just a juice for me is fine son, make sure you eat yourself huh?" She demanded while Stuart left. She smiled to him and looked at Murdoc.  

"So Murdoc I must tell you that now you're entering out family and ... I need to tell you that I have no hard feelings for what happened in the past ‘cuz I understand why you needed to lie after the incident...." She looked at Stuart. "I’ve never seen my son so happy before..." She chuckled. "Thank you." He told him softly wondering if Murdoc wanted to say anything.

Murdoc watched Stuart leave and looked back at Mrs. Pot. He was nervous when she started talking but it turned into something sweet. She was thanking him, and she understood why he lied. He hid his face for a second, wiping his eyes as he got teary eyed. He blamed the hormones.  

"Uh... Thank you Mr- uh, Rachel. I think you're one of the first to ever say thank you to me over something horrible I did." He chuckled nervously as he wiped his eyes again. "I'm actually happy with him too believe it or not." He chuckled. "He even understood why I lied too... Especially after I told him why..." he looked down, embarrassed.

Rachel chuckled seeing how he got teary eyed so quick. She found funny as Murdoc wasn't like this in the past. The tough and rude Alpha guy. He could pretend for a really long time really well.

She nodded "look Murdoc, I had to work with my husband a lot for him to understand that times are other now and that is my son's happiness that matters." She looked at him. "I know you did what you did in the past and was really horrible... But if he forgave you, I should forgive too... But remember" he said a bit more serious "now you're carrying a child, imagine what would happen if she was taken away from you for a whole year ‘cuz of an accident another person was responsible for and she could have died how would you feel?" She didn't know about Noodle yet.

She knew now Murdoc could understand a bit better about what happened to Rachel's heart almost losing a son. Would be the perfect moment to say this. "And I tried to taught Stuart the best I could to be a good Alpha for his Omega... I knew he wouldn't be the owner of a lot of Omegas... Just like his father... I think it worked as you're happy..." She smiled to him softly when he looked down embarrassed

He looked up at her when she talked about nearly losing a child before looking back down and nodding. He could imagine. It was hard enough losing Noodle , but he wasn't going to say anything, because she was right. He wasn't sure he would want the same person who did that with his daughter... But maybe that was just him.  

He kept his gaze down, nodding again. She was definitely right in teaching Stuart how to be a good Alpha, although he remembered the singer telling him his father used to hit him and yell at him. Maybe she didn't know about that... Or maybe she just thought it was fine. It made him a little sick but this wasn't the time to think of that. No one would touch a hair on Alex's hair head with any intention to harm her without Murdoc interfering first.  

"Yeah... He's a good Alpha. Better than all the ones I met, that's for sure." He said softly, smiling to her. Of course he still missed his full freedom of faking being an Alpha but this was still really good. He'd come to really love Stuart over the last 8 months, he just hoped it wasn't the pregnancy talking. He still wanted to love him after that.

She nodded sweetly. In the cafeteria, she could totally sense the smell and presence of other Alphas nearby and it was really unpleasant.  

"How are you feeling now that she's almost being born, Murdoc? Are you nervous, scared?" She looked at Stuart in the queue "is my son being supportive to you?" She looked st him "I know you hid all your life your true nature... How are you feeling now that everyone knows the truth?"  

She wanted to know everything as she was an Omega and knew pretty well how things were tough for their people. She could feel how it would be terrifying after so many years the first thing that happens when you're discovered you're an Omega was being bonded against your will and getting pregnant. Should be everything really overwhelming. She wanted to share a bit of her personal experience and life so Murdoc would be a bit calmer... She was emphatic as Stuart, what could she do?

Murdoc licked his dry lips and nodded nervously. "Yeah... I'm really nervous actually. I just want it all to go well, I guess I kind of want her out, it's been too long." He sighed and rubbed his stomach. He was already sick of being pregnant; how the hell did people do this multiple times?  

"Yeah, Stuart's actually been really lovely. I thought he'd be a hard ass at first but then he pampered the hell out of me the whole time." He smiled fondly, looking at Stuart in the line, waiting for food.  

"I... Haven't really noticed the reveal to the world, because we've been on the island..." he said, not really thinking about it till now. He remembered the nurse from before, Sapphire, saying people thought he was a hero of sorts. But he'd mainly stayed away from the news since being on Plastic Beach. Stuart always told him it was too stressful for him and the baby.

Rachel nodded understanding. "Look Murdoc... I had my own son a bit earlier than expected... He should have told you that already. It was really scary for me but David helped me out in this moment he gave me all support I needed.. So be patient and calm, she will come in the right time for you. I'm glad to know he has been lovely." She smiled to him proud of her son.  

She looked at him "i know after you have her he will be just as lovely and caring with you... Stuarr had always been a bit of a softie for an Alpha." She chuckled. "And in an island? Oh Stuart told me he would go to Beirut for a while... But didn't mention an island and going with you... Should be pretty romantic..." She said imagining something totally different from Plastic Beach. "And I'm excited to see her too, won't lie to you..." She said as Stuart walked back with food and her juice.

Murdoc didn't say anything about Plastic Beach. He let her believe it was a romantic get away or something, not the hellish hiding hole they'd come to know and love at this point.  

"I hope so... I don't think, after all this, I could go back to just us being normal, you know? It was... Rough at first. I was stubborn, still am honestly." He said. He smiled at Stuart as he walked up and thanked him for the food. He began eating, rather quickly. He wasn't embarrassed or anything though, he was always hungry now. He always joked it was his body making up for nearly starving him the first trimester.

Stuart sat down noticing how Murdoc was talking to his mother and eating eagerly. He grabbed an omelet for himself as well as his mother would be upset if he didn’t eat, like he used to do when he was younger. His father always told him a true Alpha should be strong as he wasnt intelligent... And eating was a way to achieve that.  

Rachel drank her juice silently "Murdoc was telling me he is stubborn, is that true?" she asked looking at Stuart that coughed. He looked at Murdoc "sometimes he is... Obedient most of times but his stubbornness put us in troubles already in the past..." he said seriously. Rachel nodded knowing he pretended long to be an Alpha and things should be tough for him.  

She looked at him finger and noticed the rings grabbing Stuarts hand "Oh beautiful rings my son." he said admiring them "thank you mom, it was Murdoc who gave me on Christmas" he said blushing sweetly. Rachel eyes widened, was his Omega who gave him the rings? Murdoc should be really happy with him "you guys plan on getting married after she's born?" she asked them.

Murdoc choked on his omelet as she mentioned marriage. He took a minute to cough the drank a little juice to clear his throat. He looked at her then Stuart. "Uh...." he didn't know how to say no, he was a Satanist, didn't believe in marriage, blah blah blah. He looked to Stuart for help.  

He looked down at his food again. He honestly didn't even have a choice. In this world, if a bonded Alpha wanted to marry their bonded Omega, the Omega wasn't going to say no. That just wasn't possible... At all... He prayed Stuart would be okay with that.

Stuart looked at his mother's face knowing she would be more understanding than his father, maybe she should tell David about it and make him understand "Mom... We don’t plan on marrying., at all." he said seriously and looked at Murdoc when he noticed him nervous  

"We are bonded, knotted, he's registered as mine...we work in a band for years and live together" he chuckled  "And if Murdoc doesn't want I wont force him into anything..." he said and she smiled. He knew at this point David would be pissed and would started lecturing him about how he shouldn’t listen to an Omega and bla bla bla. But his mother seemed happy Stuart respected his Omega's wills.

"I don’t plan on change his surname either... And...." he looked down embarrassed "I want to put Alex''s name as Alex Rachel Niccals-Pot...." he looked at his mother "It’s a tribute to you.... " he whispered a bit embarrassed to tell this to his mother. Rachel chuckled "honey, this is really kind of you, thank you." she looked at Murdoc a bit teary eyed with his idea. "If you don’t plan on marrying that's okay, I think loyalty and love that's what matters the most... An this you have a lot" he said sweetly.  

"And your parents, Murdoc, how did they react to the news? Are they coming to see the baby too? Bet they should be happy." she asked innocently. He never told her about his family. Stuart looked down and kept eating unsure of how he would answer this.

Murdoc was happy 2D told her what was happening and even more happy she took it okay. He was also happy she liked the name. He kept eating, listening to them chat about it. He was so glad she wasn't judgmental, it was a relief to finally have someone like that to talk to. It helped she was an Omega, but still.  

He looked up when she asked him about his family. He swallowed and shook his head. "No. Uh, I never knew my mother and my dear old dad would not want to see me like this... Don't think he ever wanted to see me to be honest. He doesn't know... Well unless he saw the news..." he suddenly remembered. He wondered if he knew now. He supposed it didn't matter. "He wasn't a fan of me being an Omega." he added.

Rachel's face quickly fell "oh honey I’m so sorry" she said grabbing his hand and sending him some soothing vibes. Her heart ached knowing Murdoc never knew his mother. Stuart looked at her fondly happy she was supportive to him. "I'm sorry about asking, you're welcome in our family." she said softly. Murdoc should be really lonely through all those years.  

She turned to Stuart "and the rest of the band, aren’t they coming to see the baby?" she asked still holding Murdoc’s hand a bit curious about where were the others,. Stuart felt a lump in his throat, he knew his mother wasn’t doing that on purpose but those were questions really difficult to be answered. He looked at Murdoc swallowing hard feeling incapable of answering her.

Murdoc was surprised when she grabbed his hands and sent him vibes. He smiled at her and nodded to her apology and welcome. He wasn't sure how Stuart's father would feel about that, but he'd take it. He went back to eating again with his other hand. He didn't mind her holding it, it was quite sweet and comforting.  

He looked at Rachel after seeing Stuart's face. "Noodle is.... Gone... So is Russel. It’s just us at the moment." He said softly, hoping she wouldn't try to pry. This topic always made Stuart upset and he didn't want him like that at the moment. He quickly changed the subject.  

"So, Rachel, how have you been?" He asked eagerly.

Rachel noticed by the energy they suddenly had that something bad must have happened to the others, she didn’t dare to ask but probably would try to talk to Stuart later alone as he gave her a look. She sent even more soothing vibes to him "Oh I see... I think this is a normal process in famous bands, phases and people leaving and coming..." she tried to smile soothing things. She hoped they would come later to see her.  

She looked at Murdoc leaving Stuart eating and took another sip of her juice. "i've been good, helping David take care of the funfair... And living my life in Crawley" she shrugged "after Stuart left the house was just too big for us two... But we managed to live calmly and happy through all of these years..." she turned to Stuart  

"Was a real surprise when Stuart came after he left Kong to see us, before leaving to Beirut..." she explained softly, Stuart didn’t have the best face when he appeared after so many years, Rachel knew something had happened but didn’t dare to ask. "I knew the band wasn’t over... It was just a pause..." she smiled "and you Murdoc, how have you been...?" she returned the question trying to keep the conversation normal.

Murdoc listened to Rachel as she told them about her life so far. He wanted to ask her more questions about being an Omega but maybe he'd wait till they got back to the room. He was nearly finished eating anyways. He was having more uncomfortable false contractions so he wasn't as hungry anymore.  

He was pulled from his thoughts by her question. "What? Oh, yeah, um, we've been good. Obviously besides the whole pregnant thing, we have two new albums coming out soon. Probably this month. The music company just has to okay them, which they told me they should be doing soon. So that's awesome." He said smiling. He was excited to make more music after this. He wondered if Alex would like it.

Rachel chuckled softly "Oh dear Murdoc when she's born you'll miss pregnancy a lot..." SHE knew the hardest part came after pregnancy... Raising a child. SHE looked fondly at the two letting go of his hand.

"2 albums, that's awesome... More money to help raise Alex..." he said excitedly. "Bet your fans are craving for some new material right?" She asked happily.  

"Yes, had been a while since we released something...."he looked at Murdoc "it's an album mine and one Murdoc's... He had been seeing like a hero by the Omegas..." he bragged about his Omega proudly. Rachel chuckled and finished her juice as Stuart finished his omelet.

Murdoc shook his head. "I doubt it. I don't think being pregnant was for me..." he said, looking down at his belly. He really didn't think it was for him at all. He was fine with Alex but the thought of doing it over again terrified him.  

Murdoc smiled as 2D praised him. "I mean... I know I'm great but I don't think I'm a hero." He chuckled. "But yeah, we have our two albums and I'm hoping they'll turn out to be really popular and high selling. We need the money." He chuckled. He finished his food and stood to walk with them back upstairs. He really wanted to see of Rachel would answer a few of his questions up there.

Rachel nodded. Murdoc getting pregnant again at this age would happen exactly what happened to her. She lost the baby a couple of months later from a spontaneous abortion. That would be the sister or bother Stuart never had. That was totally prudent of him.

Rachel and Stuart followed his torturous slow pace. "Money? For the baby? Me and your father could lend you some.... It's a risky pregnancy right so you should be spending a lot of money..." she said worried looking at the 2 of them trying to be kind. "We want to give her presents when she's born too... What she needs now?"  

Stuart looked down... They wanted to move to another place after Alex was born? A house with a bedroom for her? A bedroom with a king sized bed for them... He was really unsure about what Murdoc wanted to do after she's born... Go back to the island? He looked at Murdoc as he wanted him to tell what he wanted to do.

Murdoc shook his head, "No, no, no, no need to give us any money Rachel. We'll be fine. These two albums will do just fine." He said, looking at her reassuringly. "But if you want to get the baby gifts, I'd be fine with that." He said, smiling. "Um... I think we need some clothes for her and some diapers and such. If you wanna spare a change in diapers I think we'd greatly appreciate it." He chuckled.  

They got to the room and Murdoc got back onto the bed, laying down a bit. The contractions were cramping his lower stomach a bit and lying down helped a lot. He turned to look at Rachel and Stuart.  

"So... What happened that you knew you were having Stuart early?" He asked her.

Stuart was totally fine letting Murdoc assume and decide things for them... It was his band in the end. And Stuart felt like he needed to make his Omega happy allowing him to chose what he wanted too. This would show his mother he learned how to treat his Omega.

Rachel smiled "I’ll think about something really good and useful for you..." she said softly thinking about a gift from her grandparents. Maybe diapers would be good as it's never enough she knew that.  

They went back to the room and Rachel sat in a chair nearby. Stuart sat on the bed with Murdoc holding his hand. He would ask about future plan another time... Now was the time for questions Murdoc might have for his mother.  

She listened to his question and frowned a bit "well... We didn't... Know we were having Stuart earlier Murdoc... He just came." he said bitterly. "I started having really painful contractions in the middle of the night and I started bleeding when my bag popped..." she looked down.  

"David ran with me to the nearest hospital and when I reached there I was almost having Stuart..." she looked at Murdoc "He was hospitalized that night... Low weight and a bit ill... Stuart stood there for almost a month before I could hold him in my arms..." he said a bit teary eyed "it was amazing when I could do it..."  

She looked at his belly "But she won't come earlier will she? Did the doctor say something? Cuz I'm my case they said it could happen as I was older but I didn't want to wait in the hospital so I decided to wait at home... And then this happened."

Murdoc listened, holding Stuart's hands as he rubbed his stomach. He was definitely happy they were in a hospital now. He hoped the singer was okay with this too. He knew it cost a lot, but with the albums, everything should be good to go.  

"I can't wait to hold her... How was it growing up an Omega?" He asked. He was slightly worried that if Alex was an Omega, she'd have to live a rougher life and he'd do everything in his power to protect her.

Rachel listened to his question and her face darkened "It wasn't easy like it isn't for any of us..." she sighed "I was abused while growing up and harassed by Alphas... I was a really attractive Omega so when I had my first heat I need to run back home even in lots of pain cuz they wanted to attack me..." she said sadly.  

"After that I needed to totally go on blockers... Otherwise, I would be raped or something.... Or would have to stay home during heats as my parents were worried with me" she looked down. "When I met David I was at Uni... He was a really famous Alpha and he wanted to bond with the most beautiful Omega in Uni... That happened to be me" she said with her cheeks red from embarrassment "what could I do being an Omega? I started dating him against my will but through time I learned how to like David my parents liked him too and I taught him some thing about being a bit less rude to Omegas... He... Wanted kids and I had to quit my blockers to give him..." she kept explaining

"I had some... Difficulties to get pregnant so I was only able to do it years later... As me and David were bonded he couldn't leave me or I would die but it only happened when I was almost infertile.. I needed to go through treatment and such... It was almost a miracle..." she smiled fondly to Stuart.  

"So yeah, tough childhood... Tough college...my parents always protecting me... And to be honest I wanted Stuart to be born an Alpha or Beta.. So he wouldn't suffer the same as I did..." she looked at Murdoc "I don't judge you hid yourself being an Alpha Murdoc in just glad nothing bad happened to you..." she was happy that even lying pretending never having a mother and with a father that clearly didn't like him... Murdoc overcame it all and now he had a family. It was something beautiful for an Omega... That's why he was considered a hero.

Murdoc swallowed and listened to her story. He was incredibly impressed with it. He wasn't a hero, she was, and every other Omega that lived their lives like that. They didn't run away from what they were... He did. He looked away towards the window and pondered a bit.  

After a while he looked back at her. "What would you have done if Stuart had been born an Omega? Honestly...  What would you have done." He asked. He was incredibly nervous about her being an Omega now. All these thoughts ran through his mind. Should they home school her? They won't know till she hits puberty. Should she be on blockers? What if an Alpha wanted her when she was older? He growled and set off a distressed feeling as he thought about this.

She looked at Murdoc noticing his distress. Did she say anything wrong? She thought. She listened to his question and frowned a bit.  

"I would have protected him nails and teeth." She said seriously. "And love him like I would have loved any other child... It would be just a bit more difficult to him... But not impossible." She shrugged. "The only thing I couldn't do was abandon him... Cuz he would need my help and support while growing up." She looked at Murdoc fondly. "I'm sorry your mother didn't think this way about you Murdoc... You didn't deserve to be abandoned" she smiled sadly.

She looked at Stuart "this is what I was gonna do with you Stuart... But your father I really don't know..." she bit her lip. Would he abandon her cuz of an Omega child? Or he would learn how to love him and treat him right. Stuart looked down sadly thinking his dad would have abandoned him if he was an Omega.

Murdoc nodded. He thought about his mother, something he didn't normally do anymore since he was a child. He had given up hope on ever meeting her since his father had said she'd left him on the doorstep one day. His father had always been cold to him, until he'd learned he was an Omega then he'd received all the unwanted attention he could have asked for. Without thinking, he put a hand to his stomach. He could feel her trying to sooth him.  

He nodded to her answer. He honestly thought that was what he would do too and he was glad he wasn't the only one. Was he ready to be a parent though? He wasn't entirely sure but he supposed he would do his best. He hoped Stuart would too.  

"Yeah... We'll manage." He said with a small smile. "Thanks for taking time out of your day to be here." He looked at her fondly. "You've helped me feel a little less nervous." He rubbed his belly some more.

Rachel saw him putting a hand on his stomach and smiled softly "oh no problem Murdoc... You're the father of my son's child, it was the least I could do..." she looked at Stuart "I’ll be here till she's born so we will have plenty of time to talk and help you, don't hesitate asking me any questions okay?" She said sweetly happy Murdoc trusted her and looked for her for help.  

Stuart smiled to his mother "I know it would be a good thing for me and Murdoc you being here mom... Thank you.. " He said softly "even I am calmer now..." he laughed.

Murdoc nodded in agreement. He smirked as he thought about a question. "Can you tell me more about Stuart as a kid? Any embarrassing stories I should know about the little tyke? Give me the juicy details." He chuckled.  

He wanted to hear how he was as a kid and what it was also like to raise an Alpha. His dad had always made it abundantly clear he preferred raising Hannibal over him, which was a joke in itself since the man didn't actually bother really raising either of them. He just didn't want an Omega as a son.

Stuart just looked down embarrassed. His mother chuckled "oh I should have brought my photos here... I have a bunch of embarrassing photos of Stuart as a kid..." she laughed.  

"He was the clumsiest kid ever... We were even impressed when we discovered he was an Alpha... He didn't develop any strength intelligence skills or wasn't good at sports..." Stuart poured even more embarrassed.

"But he had always been talented as a singer... For music, he always managed to play and sing well... Specially when he got his first keyboard when he was 10... And Stuart was singing before he could talk" she chuckled again.  

"Embarrassing stories? Oh, he fell from a tree when he was 10 and got this blue spiky hair... He peed on his bed till he was 6... He had a blankie to sleep too..." Stuart was getting each time more embarrassed. "Some troubles in the school concentrating... Used to fall from the stairs often .. " she noticed how embarrassed was him "But in general raising Stuart wasn't that hard.... He was a really obedient and calm kid... Few friends.. Nothing much..." she explained softly.

Murdoc nodded, smiling. So raising an Alpha probably wasn't as hard. Their needs weren't as dire as an Omegas to keep them safe. He sighed and rubbed his stomach again. He hated to hope his girl was an Alpha. He wanted to care for her no matter what, not be disappointed if she comes out different. Honestly he wouldn't though. He'd still love her, just everyone else would have to really treat her well or Murdoc would murder them.  

They talked for several hours, Murdoc moving around from time to time to help ease the issues with the false contractions he was having. His blood tests and everything else turned out good so he just needed to stay comfortable and he'd be good to go for the birth.  

The doctor went over with him a few times about what's expected to happen. Murdoc would definitely know when he was having real contractions. They'd essentially wait till he's fully ready and he'd be good to have the baby. He didn't foresee any complications at the moment.

Time went by and Stuart was more aware about Murdoc's contractions and feelings. Sometimes his anxiety made him think it was her being born and scared the shit outta him. He would wake up in a start and start running around yelling for everybody.  

He listened to the doctor telling him how contractions should be and smiled noticing he was just overthinking. It was still a month to go so why worry so early? They had a good doctor, nurses a hospital and even his mother for support. She taught him some exercises and positions to be in to bear the pain better which Murdoc eagerly tried. Pots were each time more excited to see Alex.

Murdoc was sitting on the bed reading a book he'd borrowed from Jesse, the other Omega. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable today for some reason so he was trying to take his mind off of it. Rachel had left to get some more clothes and check on her husband real quick so it was just him and Stuart. He felt and heard his stomach grumble and he looked at 2D sheepishly.  

"Hey... You wouldn't wanna get me something to eat would you? A snack or something?" He asked him, giving him the sweetest smile he could.

Stuart was flicking the channels from TV a bit bored and heard Murdoc's request. "Of course my love..." he said seeing his sweet smile unable to deny him anything, besides he was so bored he wanted something to do, and he couldn’t deny he was hungry too.  

"i'll be right back" he said after kissing his lips and leaving Murdoc alone in the room to go grab snacks. He thought something from those machines who sold food would work. Murdoc was still without his collar cuz Stuart didn’t want to bother him now that pregnancy was almost in the end.

Chase saw Stuart leaving his room and he ran up to him as he'd just left. "Hey! Blue! Wait! Can I talk with you?" He called out, glad the guy stopped.  He looked over and saw Murdoc reading in his room and he tried to contain a smirk.  

Murdoc looked up from his book and noticed the two talking. He frowned and tried to focus back on his book. He didn't like the way that Alpha looked at him sometimes. He believed he imagined it sometimes, so he never bothered Stuart with it.

Stuart heard his voice and immediately flinched when a sudden wave of anger hit him hard. He kept his nonchalant face and tried to act normal. He turned to him not noticing the other Alpha smirking at his Omega "My name is Stuart. What do you want?" he said sternly folding his arms "I'm busy." he narrowed his eyes with a defensive expression.

Chase smiled and stuck his hand out for Stuart to shake. "Hey, Stuart, I just wanted to apologize for my past behavior. I've been an ass. I noticed how you treated your Omega and it's really inspired me to do the same." He said. He tried to make sure he gave off a nonthreatening scent.  

"So can we start over? I think our Omegas would really appreciate it, you know? And they're having babies together and whatnot. Let’s try to get along, yeah?" He said.

Stuart noticed how his behavior and scent changed and he frowned still not buying him. He shook his hand cordially "No hard feelings, mate" he said emotionless. He heard what he had to say and just nodded "well its better to prevent further problems we getting well along..." he said with a small smile still suspicious "I was about to grab something for my Omega eat, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. He didn’t seem only passing by, he went there on purpose the singer could tell.

Chase grinned, "Well I wanted to talk to you. I was just really curious about something and I was just hoping to talk to you about. I've just never met an Alpha that didn't want more kids. Can I ask why you're only gonna have one?" He asked.  

Murdoc felt another odd contraction again and this time it just felt... Odd. It was more at the top of his uterus and it fel like maybe something was shifting. He just felt odd. He waited and sat still to see what it was.

Stuart lifted a brow again "I already told you, cuz my Omega just wants one and I’ll respect what he wants... He's..." he didn’t want to say it but deep inside that was one of his worries "old... And it’s a risky getting pregnant again, for him and the kid.... Besides I don’t think he will be fertile for long..." he didn’t want to sound sad but he failed. "Much work and money... We work in a band, no space for many kids..." he explained softly making up a good excuse. They took care of Noodle and it was fine. Their kids could be even part of the band.  

 Stuart had imagined a life with more kids, specially since he couldn’t have the brother or sister his mother wanted to give him. He wanted to have at least two to show his parents with a younger Omega but never mentioned this to Murdoc. He knew he had his limits, and as the singer was in love, he would respect it not to lose Murdoc. He started giving off sad and frustrated scents without noticing.

Chase put his hand on Stuart's shoulder. "But imagine... All these kids. All these kids that belong to you." He pointed at Stuart's chest. "Your flesh and blood. Sweet little boys and girls. There's nothing more wonderful than hearing the sound of children wrestling and giggling together. And your Omega, he's perfectly fine to have a few more. The first one's always the hardest, take it from me. Soon it gets so much easier for them." He said.

Meanwhile Murdoc was feeling a little more uncomfortable. He grunted and sat up more, trying to do some of the stretches he'd been told to do before. They weren't really working.

Stuart just looked down feeling more and sadder as he spoke. He wanted that deep inside. But he buried those thoughts the moment he bonded with Murdoc cuz he knew for sure he wouldn’t want anything like that specially after Noodle passing away. "Yeah you might be right," he looked at him "I want it, but Murdoc doesn’t so I guess that's it... We.. Didn’t even have the first one to know how it is.." he chuckled nervously, his words getting to him.

"But you can always talk to him. Do it now, they're emotional sides really get to them during this time." He smiled and gave him a reassuring shoulder squeeze. He was really trying hard to not give off a threatening scent.

Stuart nodded and quickly went to grab his food a bit annoyed by all the things he said. He went back to the room and decided to talk to him about that. He noticed some strange scents coming from there. Was Murdoc in pain? He offered his food and sat down "Muds I wanted to talk to you..." he started a bit unsure.

Murdoc swallowed and looked at 2D as he sat down. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was slightly painful but he wasn't quite sure. "What's up D?" He asked, trying to focus on something else. He even set the chips down as he wasn't hungry anymore.

Stuart found odd when he put the food down and frowned a bit. "I was just wondering, what are the odds of us having more children?" he asked still hesitantly but his Alpha part appearing a bit more when he felt he didn’t want a no as an answer. "Cuz I was really thinking about it and I want more one at least than Alex" he said looking into his eyes.

Murdoc's eyes widened in surprise at his question. He could feel the slight dominating aura starting to come from him. He looked down a bit as he held the side of his stomach he felt the cramping getting slightly stronger.

"I thought we discussed this D?  I don't... Don't want anymore." He said, sticking to his original plan.

"Yeah I know... But I really want more... At least one..." he said looking sad but determined "I had to give up this dream when I bonded with you... But now I can see what I really want." he said looking into his eyes. Not even noticing his pain. "And I want to have them with you..."he tried to sound a bit more fond but it sounded like an order cuz of his tone of voice.

Murdoc frowned and growled. "And what about what I want? I don't want to be pregnant!" He hissed. He was holding his stomach even more now. "You're not the one that has to carry the damned thing for nine months like a bloody whale!" He was practically yelling, but not on purpose, he was just in pain and didn't want to talk about this at the moment.

Stuart chuckled "what you want?" he didn’t like the tone of voice Murdoc used yelling specially "you're an Omega,  you have no opinion what matters is what I want, not you" he said sternly narrowing his eyes. "I don’t care if you carry it or not, I cant carry it for you, Mu'doc..." he said frowning deeply.  

 "I decide things here, we will have another child as soon as Alex is born and period" he was so blinded by his Alpha self that he didn’t notice Murdoc holding his belly seeming in pain. "I won’t buy you birth control or blockers, and without me you cant have them so I won" he said smirking evilly.

Murdoc's face fell as 2D seemed to get back into an Alpha power trip with him again. He hadn't done anything like this for a while and he was pissed. It had to be now when he didn't have the energy to truly argue.  

"I don't think now's the time!" He hissed again. "I’ll get my own birth control then! I'm not carrying another one of these bloody little bastards! This nearly killed me, or did you forget!?" He spat, snarling.

Stuart just shrugged "the first ones are the hardest ones to deal... The rest of them are just easy as your body is already used to it" he said as chase explained to him. " and no, you can’t get it without me Mu'doc, and I think now it’s time  I want more kids and won’t give up on this cuz of an Omega... " he said venomous.  

"As your Alpha you have to obey... Or better, I’ll find another Omega and sell you so i will have 2 kids and no Omega to be a problem for me" he said not really thinking.

Murdoc's mouth dropped in shock as he heard 2D say that. He couldn't believe what he'd just hurt. He was hurt. He felt like his heart was physically stabbed and he didn't know what to say. He stuttered for a moment.  

"W... What?! How the hell could you say that!?" He growled, furious. I'm not a fuckin bitch for you to impregnate every time you feel like it 2D! If you think that then sell me!" He yelled at him. He could feel hot tears pricking behind his eyes, but he held them back.

Stuart looked at how angry he was and just narrowed his eyes "Saying. And you're here to please me your Alpha..." he heard him and just smiled "As you wish, I’ll sell you if you don’t agree having another child with me" he said and stood up knowing this would Murdoc change his mind. He smirked to him  

"So...? Should I sell you already and have another Omega or we have a deal?" he was in his total Alpha mode now, not really thinking about anything he was saying, his focus was "i want to have children' nothing else would stop him, not even Murdoc.

Murdoc bit his quivering lip and clenched his fist. The pain he was feeling was the last thing bothering him at the moment, he didn't care how much worse it was getting.  

"You wouldn't dare!" He hissed. "You can't bloody sell me! I'm Murdoc fucking Niccals!"

"You’re just a male Omega. And a famous one... I can sell you for even more than regular male Omegas..." he smirked even more "You’re registered as mine Mu'doc, I can do whatever i want with you*, and if you won’t give me a child, its decided, _I’ll sell you after you have Alex."_ he shrugged.  

He started walking to go outside "I bet I’ll have much more money than working in your stupid band... A band led by an Omega? Pff what a joke" he said and laughed, Alpha venom giving off im like mad. Dominant cocky and rude. He didn’t mean any of that.

Murdoc just watched him walk to the door. He didn't know what to say, he felt his heart shatter. He could feel the venom through the band, prickling at the back of his neck. He bit down on his lip harder, unsure what to say at this point. It was cruel what he was saying. What the hell came over him all of a sudden? Was it something Chase said? He sounded like his father. He looked down and away from Stuart, too hurt to even look at him. He could feel his heart pounding in agony.

Stuart noticed him looking down and didn’t say a thing "The cat got you tongue huh?" he joked. "Ill give you some time so you can change your mind..." he said narrowing his eyes about to leave "I’ll walk around... Maybe look for another Omegas that want to have kids... Who knows make an announcement... Of you and the end of the band" he spilled the words with venom again going out.

Murdoc noticed he left and he felt nothing but pain again in his heart and his stomach. He sat there shaking, holding onto the bed rails, unable to move. He couldn't believe 2D just said that to him. He felt like throwing up.  

Suddenly an even sharper pain stated in his lower stomach. It felt like a really intense cramp and it lasted a bit before finally relaxing. He grunted as it happened and laid back.  

"What...." he said, his eyes finally tearing up involuntarily. He waited a bit and suddenly felt it again, the same intensity and everything. He cried out and gripped the handrails tightly, gritting his teeth. When it ended, he knew he needed to get help before the next one. He didn't even think to push the call button, instead getting out of the bed and slowly walking to the door. He held his stomach and leaned against the doorframe.  

"Help... Someone..." he said, the energy suddenly zapped from him from the walk and Stuart's gut wrenching talk. He still hadn't eaten for a while either. He wasn't ready for this. He began to panic. Some nurses started walking towards him, wondering what was wrong. They're eyes widened at something and Murdoc heard what sounded like water spilling on the floor. He looked down and his own eyes widened and his heart began to beat erratically as he saw and finally felt his water break. He looked up at the nurses in fear. They quickly helped him back to his bed just as another contraction hit.

Stuart was walking outside just thinking about his wonderful life with his kids when he suddenly felt a sharp pain across his heart and he even stopped breathing for a moment. His eyes widened. Murdoc he immediately thought and ran back to the room where he was with him previously.  

What he saw was terrifying, Murdoc’s water broke and he was standing? He could see a lot of nurses around him and he got immediately desperate. "W-what is happening?" he asked one of them trying to reach Murdoc noticing how he was desperate and in pain through the bond, all his senses coming all at once, but he wasn’t able to remember now what he told him before, blinded by fear and despair. His brain knew what was happening but refused to believe.  

Alex was coming prematurely. He felt his blood run cold when he reached this conclusion fearing for Murdoc’s life and her. He wished his mother was there, she would know what to do.

Murdoc wasn't happy to see him at all, their very recent conversation still fresh in his mind. He got onto the bed, panting as the contraction finally ended. He felt fresh tears fall from his face and he closed his eyes. He felt a wet towel being applied to his forehead, wiping sweat away. He didn't want this to happen. Not yet. It was too early.

"It's too early!" He said, not really to anyone.  

"We know honey, your body is ready to do this though, we can't stop it now. We called Dr. Jeffries, he'll be here soon." One of them said.

Stuart's eyes wided and turned white, he run like his life depended on it outside looking for his mother, he needed help and support now. He was quick to find her coming back to the hospital and grabbed her hand running with her back inside not saying a word, his own eyes threatening to leak.  

They arrived back into the room "Is he gonna really deliver her now?" Stuart asked desperate. It was definitely too early for that but what they could do now? Stuart swallowed hard to his mother that was surprised this was happening but had a serious look on her face. She leaned closer Murdoc and held his hand "breathe Murdoc in and out." she started telling him like the retired nurse she was. She looked around to the other nurses "Where’s the doctor? My son in law is having a baby here!" he almost yelled.  

Stuart was shocked with his mother attitudes but he decided to join her side, scared that touching Murdoc he would make things even worse... He was a bit more aware of how cruel and an ass he was to the Satanist.

Murdoc his her hand and nodded focusing on her as he had another contraction. It hurt so much more than he had thought it would. He was sweating and panicking, breathing raggedly through clenched teeth. He didn't notice anything else except the pain anymore and Stuart's mother.  

"I can't. I can't. I can't do this." He sobbed, squeezing her hand. Tears fell from his eyes onto his cheeks and down. He didn't think he could do this. Everything was happening so fast, if this happened, Stuart would get rid of him, he wasn't ready.

Rachel who didn’t know what was happening beforehand assumed the case "You can do it Murdoc, of course you can, just breathe" she was getting angry the damned doctor wasn’t there to help as his contractions were stronger.  

"You can do it, Muds" Stuart tried to say with tears in his eyes himself. He knew he didn’t have any right to say anything but he tried. He walked to the other side and held his other hand tightly. He looked down and could swear he was seeing the sheets under Murdoc getting red stained.. He hoped it was just his blurry vision messing with him. "C’mon Murdoc" he said with his mother.

Rachel turned to a nurse "Call the doctor now, he’s weak, he may pass out from pain!" she hissed to her threatening. She turned to Murdoc "send him and her vibrations son, strong ones so he will feel the strength" she ordered to him. "Now!"

Murdoc felt himself begin to black out. The area around his vision was blackening. He felt himself getting weaker as it continued. He didn't acknowledge 2D, he couldn't. It hurt too much. He cried out as he felt an even sharper pain below and he suddenly blacked out.  

Dr. Jeffries came stumbling in, running fast. He saw all the blood and looked down to check. "We need to get him to an ER now. He's bleeding out. We need to perform a C-section!" He yelled out. As they began getting the bed ready to move. "We need blood too! Move!" He yelled.

Stuart and his mother let go of Murdoc's hands when he blacked out. The singer felt his eyes tearing up and held a sob with his trembling hand. Rachel was scared too. Finally the doctor came saying about the blood and Stuart's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe he was aborting.  

He felt himself petrified and really wish he were dead now after everything he did. "C-can we go with him?" He asked one of the nurses while they carried Murdoc away. Rachel joined him looking worried at the nurse. She remembered her own pregnancy.

The nurse told them to stay back, they couldn't go back into the OR. The doctor went in for a few minutes then came back out to talk to Stuart and his mother.  

"Murdoc's obviously bleeding out, we need to open him up now. You have two options Stuart. Alex is going to be born a month premature. I just did a quick ultrasound and it looks like Alex had moved around so much, she had the umbilical cord wrapped around her. We think with the contractions and everything else going on, the wall of the uterus tore as she was shifted to get ready to be birthed. She pulled on the umbilical cord. It was wrapped around her neck, she's weak but is still alive. I need to get her out quick. The problem is Murdoc is bleeding profusely because his uterus is expanded and supplying twice the amount of blood to the area, so the tear is dangerous. We need you to transmit your strength through your bond to either Alex or Murdoc. Whoever you think has the weakest chance to survive. My medical opinion is to give it to Alex." He said.  

"We'll do our best with both of them but your strength will help chances of survival significantly. What do you wanna do?" He asked him quickly.

Stuart could barely process everything happening.  It was too much information for his damaged brain. He felt like puking or running away. Picking up between his Omega and his child? That was insane! He started hyperventilating and panicking unsure of what to do.

He looked at his mother. "Son" she placed both hands on his shoulders grabbing his attention for a moment " we need to help them. I need you to focus, you can’t freak out now" She wiped his tears that were falling from his glassed eyes without Stuart noticing. She turned to the nurse "He can have my blood if he's too weak, I'm an Omega too were compatible" she offered her to help. "Just do anything to protect Murdoc and the child" she begged.

Stuart's mind went blank. He decided to enter the room and see with his own eyes what was happening and maybe a bit o reality could make his thoughts and brain go back to work. He swallowed hard seeing Murdoc in that situation, suppressing a loud sob. There was blood everywhere, all people working quickly to save both of them and they would need a miracle.  

For a moment, he ignored all nurses and the doctor talking to him a lot of technical terms about how Murdoc was in a critical situation and leaned closer him silently. He couldn’t hear anything now, feeling the bond so weak during the blood loss. He felt his heart stabbed and regretted all the things he told Murdoc previously. He felt like a monster now and that he deserved to loose both of them. It was a small punishment though after what he did to Murdoc.

He placed both hands on his still not opened belly, without gloves or anything. He needed skin to skin to do it. He focused all his strength on his belly, on Alex and Murdoc, ignoring the decision he had to make, it wasn’t one or another, either he saved both or he would lose both. More tears fell from his void and now closed eyes.  

He started praying for all entities he knew and apologizing for what he did profusely. He deeply regretted now and he would have whole life ahead to regret it if Murdoc or the baby was gone. Was all his fault he knew that. His hands started to get warmer as he passed all his vitals, his strength, his power his soul to Murdoc and Alex. He wanted to die too if they died.  

He could feel both of them sending vibrations back but they were so weak he started to cry. But he wouldn’t give up. He leaned closer his belly "Alex it's me your father... I'm sorry..." he whispered "Please don’t leave me, I love you I love your dad, you're the best things that ever happened in my life... Please be strong, I need you here... There are so many things i want to do with you..." he sniffled putting even more strength there feeling his legs weak.  

"Oh God please let Mu'doc live... He doesn’t deserve to die like this... I regret all that I did... I wont sell him... I could never do it. Dear Lord please bring my Omega back, don’t take my child away from me..." he said in the verge of a huge breakdown. His hands were shining at this point so much desire and will he had at that moment. He needed to bring them back. He wish he would die in their place.

The doctor came over as Murdoc continued to bleed. They could hear the babies heartbeat get stronger, but Murdoc's remained slow. He put his arm around Stuart and guided him out as they started hooking bags of blood up to Murdoc to try to keep him stable. They took Stuart's mom to a different room to get blood from her as well.  

"Stuart, we need to operate to save the baby, we'll do our best to keep Murdoc alive, I promise. You did good. You gave them strength, now save it for after the birth so you can give some to Alex if we need it, okay?" He said, taking him to the other room to watch the C-section. The doctor ran back in and started working to open Murdoc.  

They worked fast to minimize the bleeding as they finally pulled Alex out. They quickly took her to the little table in the other corner to clean her and get some quick readings from her. She wasn't crying. They needed to work fast.

Stuart listened to him and just nodded just too dizzy to pay attention to anything. He was just too weak. He sat down and when the doctor left he started crying and sobbing like a baby while all his emotions took the best of him. He hid his face with his hands to muddle his sobs and started praying even more. He had felt Murdoc's heart was just to weak... He was really scared he wouldn't make it. He kept apologizing and freaking out alone. He hoped that Rachel could at least give him some blood to help.  

He didn't listen any crying coming from the room as the time passed and got even more desperate. He imagined Alex choking with the umbilical chord and cried even more. He wouldn't save any of them...  He felt like a big failure. But he tried to calm down and save his energy like the doctor told him to do.

They cleaned the baby and started using an instrument to clean out her airways. Soon there was a faint cry that turned into a shrill one and all the nurses finally relaxed a little. They cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket and took her to the nursery to check her vitals more in depth. A nurse came out to Stuart.  

"They'll be working on Murdoc, he's stable at least... Do you want to come down to the nursery to see Alex?" The nurse asked him gently. "It's just right down the hall here so you won't he far from Murdoc if they need you okay?" She smiled at him.  

"Alex is a premature baby, so she's very small... She could probably benefit from your strength." She said.

Stuart was drowning in sorrow when he heard her speaking. He sniffled and swallowed the giant lump on his throat and nodded to her with his face red and his eyes puffy from crying.  

He followed her still worried about Murdoc... He could feel him through the bond but he was too weak and this made Stuart worried. "I'm ready to give her strength... Her and Mu'doc if I need." He said confident, he felt butterflies into his stomach thinking about seeing his child. He wanted to see her and Murdoc together... Take that photo he mentioned before. He was so nervous now... He just needed to feel Alex close to be sure she was all right.

The nurse guided him just down the hall into a little nursery looking area where there were multiple babies wrapped up in blankets, some were hooked up to monitors and even some were in little incubators. Some were crying, others were sleeping. She brought him to a little baby already in a very tiny diaper.  

She was incredibly small, with little monitors hooked up to her and some oxygen tubes. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. She had olive green skin that looks red and wrinkly from the pregnancy, and she had the smallest amount of dark blue hair on her head. Her little carrier had a nameplate on the front with "Alex Rachel Niccals-Pot

Stuart was looking to the other babies looking for Alex when she suddenly appeared. He felt his eyes tearing up again and his heart skipped a beat. She was so tiny... So precious. So thin.... She was the perfect mixture between him and Murdoc.  

He leaned closer observing the details with his blurry vision from tears. He rubbed his fingers fondly through her plates name biting his lip. She was there... His princess was there earlier than expected.  

"C-can I h-hold her please?" He stuttered trying not to cry and failing miserably. He tried to send Murdoc vibrations through his bond telling him he saw Alex and she was fine... To give him strength to not give up. He didn't know how the Satanist was doing... He kept looking at her precious little face and sighing. He was so in love with her... He found so unfair that he would be able to hold her before Murdoc

The nurse nodded and unhooked her little monitors but kept the little oxygen on her nose. She slowly lifted the child up. Alex kept her eyes closed and sort of seemed startled at the movement. She cried a bit, even sending out a few pings of anger through the bond, until the nurse put the baby into his arms.  

"Just make sure to support the neck as you hold her. We'll keep her here for a couple weeks to make sure she completely grows, she's just a little under developed and we have to monitor her. Congratulations though. What a beautiful little girl." The nurse said happily.

Stuart couldn’t help but smile at it... She was so cute tiny and complaining... That diaper made her look even smaller. He bit his lip scared he would touch her and she would break. He listened to her suggestions supporting her neck as he held her.

He held her and when he felt her skin against his Stuart broke down crying even more. She was there. Finally there.. His heart ached missing Murdoc but he felt a giant relive being able to hold his child for the first time. He sobbed while hugging her.

"Hey little princess... I'm here... Your father... Welcome to the real world Alex..."he whispered to her softly "soon you'll see your other father.... He had been dying for you to stop kicking his ribs..." he chuckled and sniffled. How could her have kicked so hard and be born seeming so weak? It was a whole new sensation he was feeling he couldn’t describe...

She whimpered against Stuart, her eyes still closed. She sent out little soothing and happy vibes to Stuart as he talked. She was still fairly weak but seemed to be okay.  

"We're going to keep her for observation in here a few weeks. They're ability to eat via a nipple of any sort is not developed so we'll hook her up to a feeding tube. She'll also have the oxygen like you see here. We'll put her in a little incubator and you'll be able to come in and watch her and touch her, we just won't be able to let you hold her much after this till she's fully developed. I wanted to give you this chance." The nurse said smiling. "She's a bit anemic and jaundice but she'll be fine I think. We'll keep a close eye on her okay? You're more than welcome to be in here at any time to come say hello, okay?"

He looked at the nurse and nodded. Even overwhelmed with emotions he needed to take care of her. He understood what she said and was relieved she was outta danger... But he couldn't stop thinking about Murdoc.  

He started sending healing and soothing vibes to her not even noticing. This warmed her little body and she seemed to enjoy it. He was really thankful he had the opportunity to hold her at least for some moments.  "And Mu'doc... ?" He swallowed "how's he...?" he asked hesitantly thinking he wanted him to hold her too. Of course, he would... The only thing he had been talking about since she was in his belly.

"They're still in surgery." The nurse said, taking the baby girl and laying her back down gently. "I'm so sorry you can't hold her longer. I need to put in the feeding tube now." She started putting a very tiny tube into her mouth and down to her stomach. She then taped it to her chin so she didn't take it out. She then put a little blue beanie on her head and put little mits on her hands. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed to be asleep again, relaxed by her father’s soothing vibes.  

"They like to be nice and warm just like in the womb." The nurse chuckled. She's just been through a very exhausting ordeal, I'm sure she'll sleep for a bit. Do you want to go see how the surgery is going?" She asked him. She also put Alex in a little incubator to keep her body temperature up.

Stuart felt a bit empty once she took her. He looked at her in the feeding tube and she didn't complain or anything while putting it... She was just... Calm. He bit his lip. He found lovely her beanie and mits really, really tiny... She seemed she would break anytime now. Murdoc would have totally loved that... And how they were being careful and gentle with their baby.

He looked from the baby to the nurse now "Please I'd like to know if he's okay..." he said still teary eyed and sniffling with pleading eyes "And please look for my mom too... She went there to give him some blood..." he explained softly worrying about both. He looked at the incubator. His heart refused to believe it would be just the two of them now... Murdoc was there. He could feel the bond... But so weak.... "I can give him more energy if he needs.." he was drained and exhausted but wouldn’t give up on Murdoc.

The nurse nodded, understanding he was probably in shock. She had him sit down in a chair right next to Alex so he could look at her. She pointed to the holes in the incubator.  

"If you wanna holder her hand or something, you can do it through there." She said gently touching his shoulder and leaving to go found out how Murdoc was doing. Little Alex continued to sleep a bit.

Stuart looked at her and sat down while he watched the woman leave. He sighed. He could kill to hold her again but he knew it was risky. He smiled remembering the sensation of her tiny bony body against his... She was so warm...

He put his long fingered hand through the hole of the incubator and touched her face with his fingertips. She looked like she was made of glass... "Hey little girl..." he whispered leaning closer to her "you... Went through a lot recently right...?" he chuckled still feeling emotional "you're so strong... Your father is strong too... Soon he will be here able to feel you and look at you..." he caressed her face and she turned to his hand looking for comfort. His made Stuart's weak heartache.  

He bowed his head focusing on the bond he had with Murdoc sending him some energy... He desperately needed him there enjoying that feeling and sensation with him... It was really unfair Murdoc not being there. He sobbed grossly trying not to make any noise not to wake up her, apologizing to him through the bond about what happened and how an ass he was.

It was about an hour before the nurse came back and walked up to Stuart. She tapped him on the shoulder, noticing his grieving. She waited for him to follow her so they could talk and not disturb the baby.  

"Murdoc is stable. They were able to stop the bleeding by cauterizing the biggest bleed spots in his womb. He's been taken care of and given more blood. He's in a room down the hall here." She said, showing him to a hospital room.  

Murdoc was on the bed, asleep. He was hooked up to all kinds of IVs and tubes for oxygen. He also had a heart rate monitor that was going with a steady beep. He also had a few other monitors. The nurse left him with his mom and Murdoc.

Stuart was there while big soft tears fell from his void eyes looking for some comfort in his kid... And he couldn't even touch her. It was really depressing and he had to control him not to be desperate. He stood there caressing her face and playing with her little hands while Alex just slept soundly and was safe. He couldn't help but think of Murdoc all the time worried sick about him.  

She patted his shoulder and he quickly wiped his tears and followed her silently. He heard what she had to say and nodded to her when she pointed the room.  

Rachel came running and hugged Stuart tight when he busted in tears seeing Murdoc that way. He was pale, cold... And far from Alex. Rachel caressed his face and wiped his tears.  

"My son Murdoc was really strong... He made it... I gave him blood... You gave him strength... And the baby made too... I'm so proud of you and all your efforts Stuart..." she said teary eyed too. He looked at Murdoc and leaned closer him

"I-i told him horrible things before he started Labor mom.... He will never forgive me... They almost died and its all my fault!" he said between sobs... "I said I wanted more kids and we started arguing and I ended up telling him I would sell him for an Omega who wanted kids" he bowed his head on the bed crying heavily.

Rachel was surprised and shocked. She never could imagine Stuart would say such cruel words. She just rubbed his back grabbing a chair for her and sitting next to her desperate son trying to talk to him to calm him down but feeling horrible for what he did to Murdoc. He did bad things in the past but that wasn't fair.  

"I think you should try to give him some healing vibes and apology ones... This might help him forgive you.... You’ll have a lot to make up to him... How’s Alex?" he said unsure... As she was an Omega she knew how much it would hurt if David ever told her he would sell her.

 Stuart nodded and held his hand sending him all the energy he could. He told Murdoc how much he loved him and how much he was sorry and regretted what he did to him, saying he met Alex and she's fine he shouldn't be worried.  He talked to his mother about it and what happened too while they waited Murdoc wake up.

After several hours, Murdoc finally woke up. He woke up incredibly slow. He first heard Stuart and Rachel talking, then he began to slowly open his eyes they felt heavy, it took him a while. Then it took some time to focus. He kept shutting his eyes and opening them again. He finally was able to keep them open and focus for a bit, half listening to Stuart and Rachel. He was so groggy and his head was so fuzzy, he couldn't concentrate. He only had one thing on his mind: Where's his baby?  

He moved a hand to his stomach. Flat and incredibly tender. He looked around and tried to mumble, "Where's Alex...." he said, closing his eyes again. He reached out for her with the bond and felt her so faintly far away. His heart rate monitor began to beat faster and he started to panic.

Stuart was focused talking to Rachel so he didn’t pay attention to Murdoc waking up just noticing it when Rachel looked at him wide eyed. He turned to Murdoc immediately. He noticed him panicking and immediately started sending vibes to him to calm down. He noticed him touching his belly and his heart broke... Murdoc must feel so empty now... He even felt too when he tried to bond with Alex and she was far... He wondered how things would be when she’s older.  

"Calm down Muds, she's fine... She's okay..." he said rubbing his face "they're taking all the care they need in an incubator... I held her Muds... She's so tiny... So precious... She has blue hair just like you said and your skin..." he sniffled getting emotional while talking to him. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing it. "You'll be able to see her when she fully recovers, but believe me she’s all right... I've been taking care of her and you...." he said crying and sniffling.

Murdoc looked up at 2D, still slightly unfocused. He shook he head, the vibes doing nothing. "I wanna see her. I wanna see her now..." he demanded weakly. He attempted to sit up but couldn't. He began feeling hot tears spill from his eyes in frustration. He was still so damn emotional. He looked up at 2D.  

"She's mine... I wanna see her, please. I'll have more kids, just please don't take her away from me." He sobbed. His heart rate monitor was going crazy and alerting nurses. They quickly came in and one of them sedated him as he began to struggle a bit to get up. He laid back down, crying in even more frustration until the sedative hit and he was back to sleep again.  

"Sorry... He might tear his stitches and we cannot let him bleed anymore today." One of the nurses said apologetically to Stuart. "He'll be out a few more hours." She said, her and the other nurses leaving.

Stuart felt his heart ache with his words, Rachel felt too. He tried to put him laying down again to calm down worried about his heart but he was struggling too much. He couldn’t say a thing how much his heart was aching. Then the nurses came and sedated him. He knew how Murdoc felt about sedating and started crying again deeply regretting all he did.  

Rachel came to him when the nurses left. He hugged him and rocked with his son back and forth. He didn’t know what he would do if she wasn’t there. He felt awful. He looked at Murdoc’s face and cried even more... He didn’t want any of this happening. Soon he passed out on Rachel's lap too exhausted to anything after crying so much and his head killing him. Now he could sense how much he missed his mother after all those years. He hoped a day he could comfort his own child in his lap no matter how old was her.

Murdoc woke up a few hours later, just as groggy as before. He groaned as he woke up and swallowed, his mouth as dry as a desert. He tried to look around noticing how dark it was. He felt himself hooked up to everything and laid there for quite a while, he didn't know how long.  

Eventually he tried pushing some vibes to Alex. He felt her faintly again and began to cry silently. He couldn't move, he understood that now. He just wanted to see his baby but he was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to do or how to ask for it.

Stuart woke up a few hours later, still with his head pounding and really tired and sore as he slept on his mother's lap. He noticed Murdoc still sleeping and sighed. It was early night still and he was hungry. Him and Rachel had diner together and he would offer him food to Murdoc but he was still sleeping. He went to see Alex once again and offer her some strengh for Murdoc, the time he had able to hold her.

He talked to the nurses and they allowed him to have a bed attached to Murdoc's one so they could sleep together. He asked them to lend a room for Rachel sleep comfortably and he would take care of his Omega. He used the excuse that he was too weak and would need help and supervision. He laid down next to him waiting for Murdoc wake up but eventually slept too, not touching him as he didn’t feel he was allowed too.  

Soon he heard a faith sound of someone crying and he woke up. "Muds..." he whispered and lifted his hand to reach him... "Please... Don’t cry... If you... Get stressed they will sedate you again..." he said weakly as he was exhausted and his heart broke hearing him crying again. He looked at him with his red eyes with dark circles under them, even worse than before. He looked awful. He felt his lower lip quivering and soon he was crying too. "I'm sorry..." he whispered bowing his head brokenly. He started shivering and sobbing violently grabbing his hand.

Murdoc heard him crying and his apologies. He bit his lip and turned his head away from him as he began to cry some more. He was still hurt, he swore Stuart's words had kept circulating in his head as he was unconscious.  

"I-I’ll have more kids Stuart... C-can... Can I see her?" He said softly, trying to hold back his choked sobs. He didn't quite know what Stuart was apologizing for, but he was trying to behave. That’s all he could think to do. His brain just wanted to see his daughter and he was determined to do it no matter what. He turned to Stuart. "Please..." he asked quietly.

Stuart bit his lip and immediately stopped crying. He sniffled and wiped his tears angrily. He couldn’t stand Murdoc crying and begging anymore saying he would give him more children. He didn’t want that after almost nearly loosing his only one. He nodded to him thinking about doing something naughty to help Murdoc. He couldn’t let things the way they were and so late at night no one would help or see them. He stood up silently "Calm down and I’ll manage to bring you there." he said assuming his Alpha mode.  

He walked outside where he asked Cyborg to take care of the door and gave her strict instructions that she shouldn’t let anyone disturb or enter that room while they didn’t come back. She nodded understanding. Stuart came back inside with a serious face and helped Murdoc stand. He carefully took off his IVs from his arms. "She’s in an incubator, I can’t bring her here... So I’ll bring you there, don’t make a fuss.." he said seriously not making him bleed while taking those off. His mother taught him a thing or two about nursery.  

They walked outside and Cyborg made sure the way to the nursery was clear. Thankfully it was. Ina  torturous slow pace with Murdoc on his lap as he was too weak to walk, they managed to reach there and Stuart without any other word lead him to where Alex was, still sleeping and now she had a little teddy holding her that was slightly bigger than her whole.. "This is our daughter Muds..." he whispered showing her name over her head and putting Murdoc carefully on the floor. They couldn’t wake the other babies up..

Murdoc's let Stuart take him without any fuss. He stood slowly and his eyes widened as he looked at the little baby in the incubator. His eyes started watering and then tears just spilled down.  

"Look how small she is... I failed...." he whispered, barely audible. He began to shake as tears spilled down his cheeks. He brought out a shaky hand and reached in to touch her little hand with a single finger. He silently sobbed as he looked at how small she was compared to him. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered to her. He sent her a small vibe and she sent a stronger one back than before. He choked down a sob as she stirred a bit to adjust then went back to sleep. He was heartbroken. Why did she come early?

Stuart saw him crying and his heart ached. He ignored what he said before and leaned closer Murdoc hugging him tight "you did NOT fail her" he whispered to him by his ear sending him strong healing vibes. "You made it... She made it ... She’s here with us like you wanted... Stop saying lies Mu'doc..." he said holding back his own tears.  

"I almost lost you both so please stop..." he swallowed hard and looked into Murdoc’s eyes "I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. If could take it back i would but I can’t" he said sobbing and crying... He hugged Murdoc tight "I'm so happy you two are here..." he sobbed a bit more shaking hard. He silently thanked God he didn’t lose the most important people in his life. He leaned closer and tried to kiss Murdoc knowing he would probably deny him.

Murdoc sobbed into Stuart's shoulder quietly. He couldn't help but do just that. He was so disappointed in himself he couldn't even bare it. He held onto him tightly, mainly because he felt like he was going to collapse.

He heard Stuart apologize for what he'd said but it still stung to him. He shook and leaned against him. He let Stuart kiss him but he didn't put as much effort into it. He told himself he was tired, but he knew it was those words. _I'll sell you._

Stuart felt how he didn’t want to be kissed and he felt his heart shattering into pieces again. It hurt like hell but he knew he deserved that. He would lose Murdoc now... He offered him himself to lean on but looked at other direction when the pain was so much he couldn’t bear. He felt his heart beating painfully inside his chest tears fell down his void eyes much more not but he didn’t say a  thing or made a sound...

 He just let Murdoc had his moment with his child keeping his gaze down unable to look at him.  He sniffled and held back a sob alone. "G-give her attention Mu'doc... W-we can’t stay here w-whole night..." he whispered to him between sobs looking down. He knew they couldn’t stay there or someone would find them... Or Cyborg. The pain was so much he felt he couldn’t breathe and started hyperventilating a bit. He knew what probably Murdoc was thinking about it was all his fault. Those thoughts consumed him and he felt like passing out. He loathed himself now.

Murdoc nodded and leaned onto the incubator a bit to stay up. He put his hand back in the hole and began to stroke her little cheek. She opened and closed her mouth a bit and he chuckled. He looked at her and sent her vibes of love.  

After about 10 mins he finally felt it was time to leave. He didn't want to at all, but he knew they needed to. He didn't want to get sedated again... Or worse... Tied up. He started crying again as he reluctantly tore himself away from her uttering a small "love you baby girl." As he leaned back on Stuart for help back to the room.  

Once back be laid back down and immediately curled up on his side, into a ball, and cried. He cried until he fell asleep, completely exhausted.

Stuart helped him go back to the bedroom after all that interaction and he wished he was dead and Murdoc could be with his child at peace. He just ruined everything that was how he felt. He walked back silently to the room and laid down on the other bed. He didn’t even interacted with Alex this time so bad he was.  

He curled to the side with his back to Murdoc and felt numb. He was unable to cry and just heard Murdoc’s sobs whole night till he passed out from exhaustion. His head was killing him and he wanted to be sedated. He just wished he never wake up anymore, well at least he managed Murdoc to see his child.. He knew they wouldn’t have let him do it that late at night.


	13. Pot's

Murdoc slept most of the night until a nurse came in, noticing all his stuff was off. She tsked and put them all back on him, putting the IVs in. He opened his eyes and looked at her slightly, not saying anything.  

"Murdoc, if you keep taking these out, we' have to restrain you. Understand?" She scolded him. "We can't have you rebleeding hon. I know it’s hard, believe me, I know sweetheart. But you'll get to see her soon, just stay strong okay?" She said, fluffing his pillow for him. He just nodded slowly.

Stuart woke up the next morning a bit after the nurse came complaining about the IVs. He knew that would happen but he needed to allow Murdoc to see his daughter or he would go nuts. He didn't regret what he had done.  

He turned to the side and stood up, almost stumbling back on the floor. He stretched and went to the bathroom to take care of himself oozing sadness from his glands.  

He came back and looked at Murdoc "Good morning.. You want breakfast?" He said with a really sad and exhausted tone of voice unable even to smile. "I can bring you something here as you can't take those things off..." he heard what the nurse said and pointed to the IVs. "I’ll check Alex after and I tell you how she is..." he promised him so Murdoc would be calmer.

Murdoc glance at him and shook his head. "Not hungry..." he said. That was a lie, he was fairly hungry but he wasn't in the actual mood to eat. He nodded to his comment about checking on Alex. He was tired and wanted to sleep some more. He felt like he'd run a marathon, everything on his was becoming more sore and pained. He closed his eyes, staying on his back, mindful of the IVs and all the tubes. He felt helpless to even go try to see her, which made him so upset he didn't even wanna think.

Stuart nodded to him not insisting for Murdoc to eat. He wouldn't bother him. Instead, he decided to go to the cafeteria alone have something to eat. Maybe eating would help his depression. After that he would see Alex.

Rachel soon came into the room to see how he was doing, after seeing her son's face while going out the room he looked depressed. "Murdoc is everything all right?" She hasn't seen him since the day before and was worried already. She leaned closer him and held his hand "are you and Stuart okay? They allowed you to see Alex?" She seemed genuinely worried about him. Just like a mother. She could sense his sad vibrations.

Murdoc shook his head, "No... Stuart had to take me there last night..." he whispered, ignoring the part about him and Stuart. He didn't know what was going on at all with him and Stuart. He was so confused and his mind so groggy and tired, he couldn't think. He could hardly manage to stay awake at this point already. He appreciated her worry though. He had to keep himself from crying again, he felt too tired to do that at the moment.  

"Thank you... How are you?" He asked, changing the subject as he looked out the window. All he could think about was Alex and how he'd failed at even being able to carry her for 9 months. His father’s words and Stuarts ran through his head.

Rachel looked down seeing how he was avoiding talking about Stuart seemed upset and about to cry... "I'm glad at least he took you there..." she knew how it was important for the father be close to the kid in the first moment.

"I'm good... I made Stuart company yesterday and took care of him. He told me what happened between you both..." she said sadly. "Look I know the Alpha's nature can be really cruel... Sometimes even David was rude and hurt me... But they say things they don't mean when angry and we suffer as their Omegas..." she tried to explain softly as she had been through bad things with David as well.  

"He seems a lot depressed when he walked outta here... But I know he didn't mean to tell you he would sell you.. Believe me." she tried to make him listen even knowing that he probably wouldn't "Alex is fine..  I'm glad you both make it, Stuart tried to help you both the best he could..."

Murdoc just watched her as she spoke. Of course, she would defend her son, he wouldn't expect anything different. He'd do it for Alex now, he understood that now. He didn't feel like forgiving Stuart... Why did he even care if Murdoc forgave him? He's an Alpha... His Omega's opinions shouldn't matter. He bit his lip before it had the chance to begin.

Just then the doctor came in. "Ah Murdoc how you feeling? You too Mrs. Pot, how are you?" He asked. Murdoc just looked at him and shrugged.  

"Tired..." he replied flatly. The doctor nodded and looked at his vitals in his chart taken recently.  

"That’s expected you've been through a lot... We'll take you to see Alex very soon okay? We just need to be careful, we can't have you ripping your stitches or reopening the cauterized wounds in your womb... Uh, unfortunately we had to do that to some of the bigger bleeds in there and... You probably won't be able to have kids again... We told Stuart." He said.

Murdoc's eyes widened and suddenly he couldn't hear anything except a high pitched ring. The doctor continued to talk for a bit. He seemed to be talking more to Rachel, letting her know since Murdoc seemed so out of it. He eventually left the room and Rachel and Murdoc were alone.

Rachel listened to what the doctor had to say and nodded. It seemed understandable a cauterization to prevent another bleedings. Seemed safe too. She looked at Murdoc and noticed he wasn't well.  

When he felt she placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing softly "are you okay Murdoc?" She was happy they let him see Alex too... This definitely would make Murdoc better.  

While this happened, Stuart was eating not really interested on his food thinking about everything that had happened and in a way to make up to Murdoc... He felt a small pain in his chest when Murdoc received the news he wasn't able to have more kids but he decided to ignore. Should be nothing and he had to see Alex before going back. He was really depressed and she would help him be better.

Murdoc didn't look at Rachel, he just stared forward, his chest rising and falling quickly as panic set in. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't have kids... Stuart would sell him... His daughter... Be had to just wait till she was healthy then he's leave with her. He began formulating all kinds of plans in his head, he couldn't let anyone take Alex from him.  

Just then, Chase poked his head into the door. He slinked in when he saw Stuart wasn't around. He gave Rachel a big smile, noticing she was an Omega.  

"Hello doll. I heard Murdoc gave birth yesterday. How’s he doing?"

Rachel looked at him and was about to say something when chase entered. She could feel by his awful smell he was an Alpha. She sighed and looked down.

"He's fine..." she said not looking at him, s she was an Omega too and an obedient one. "Just resting..". Stuart at this point had already eaten and was about to see Alex... His bond bothering him as he could sense how Murdoc was panicking. He ignored it again even something telling him he should see Murdoc... He seemed each time more desperate.

Murdoc glared at chase but really made no effort to move. He couldn't really. He didn't like Chase and knew he was the reason Stuart had this idiotic notion of a bigger family. He even let out a small grumbled growl. Chase smirked at him.  

"Congratulations on your beautiful little girl... I'm sure you're dying to meet her... Where's your Alpha?" He asked. When he didn't reply, just glared, he turned to Rachel. "Where's Stuart?"

Rachel managed to look up when he mentioned her son. He didn't like the way he spoke about him. She kept a stern face "He's out." She didn't explain much to him and she already felt sick next to his aura. "Will come back soon" she said not really knowing if he really would.  

While this happened Stuart was with Alex again trying to pay attention to the baby while his heart ached thinking about Murdoc. He even tried to give her some strength and good vibes but it was hard in the state he was in. He was about to come back to the room and see how Murdoc was.

Chase smirked. "Oh good, this will be easier than I thought, better make it quick." He said, his scent changing to dangerously possessive. He moved to Murdoc quickly and grabbed him by his hair, lifting him up slightly. Murdoc grunted and grabbed the hand holding his hair as Chase held his other arm down.  

"Heard your Alpha was going to sell you. I'm definitely interested. Will be hard to say no if I’ve already bitten you." He growled delightfully. Murdoc's heart raced as he felt nothing but pure fear. He couldn't even say anything, his voice was stuck in his throat. He oozed pure aggression and Murdoc couldn't fight it, he was too weak. His heart continued to race as Chase made his neck more accessible by turning him. He could feel the pull on his IVs and cords, grunting from it.

Stuart was about to come back to the room when he felt his heart ache with fear. Something bad was happening to Murdoc and he knew that. He tried to come back a bit faster.

While this happened in the room Rachel could feel his threatening scent. It was almost impossible to lift her head or even to move, so dominating it was.  

She quickly pushed chase aside for from Murdoc and yelled for help. The first name that came to her mind was Stuart, who heard and went there. Running desperate.

Chase growled as Rachel pushed him aside and steadied himself before he shoved her away, hard. As Murdoc was released from his grip, he weakly moved to the edge of the bed to try to get away from him.  

Chase smirked, enjoying the struggle. He crawled on the bed and kneeled over Murdoc , pinning him down by the shoulders. Murdoc whined and growled, struggling as much as he could but he couldn't get him off. Chase leaned down close to his ear. Murdoc could feel his hot breath on his neck, the dominating urges oozing from him and suffocating the room.  

"I love when they struggle..." he said. He geared himself, ready to bite him.

Rachel felt that hard push and fall down on the floor hurting herself and whimpering from pain. This moment Stuart entered the room and he frowned getting really mad at the man over Murdoc. That time he lost his mind. He knew it was chase who wanted Murdoc and not him that gave up.... Even after Stuart had told him, he would sell him.  

"Get the fuck away from him!" He said yelling and grabbed him by his shoulders tossing him on the floor hard. He didn't even feel the scent he had too busy straddling on chase and punching him across the face multiple times. His mother looked at him horrified. She had never saw her son that mad. However, for Stuart nothing mattered that time... Only Murdoc safe.

Murdoc felt relief as he felt the weight taken off of him. He turned around weakly and he was met with Stuart punching Chase multiple times. He watched in awe, the singer had a fury he'd never seen before. He watched as doctors and nurses came in, finally pulling Stuart away from Chase. Chase was knocked out, bleeding profusely from his face.  Doctors and nurses worked to take chase out of there, then they grabbed Stuart and his mom and sat him down on some chairs and began cleaning off Stuart's hands and taking care of Rachel’s wounds.

Murdoc began to say something but he was stopped when a crowd of nurses and doctors settled over him. He looked down at what they were fussing about and noticed he was bleeding from his stitches. He hadn't even felt it.

Stuart struggle a bit when they separated him for chase. He wanted to keep there breaking his face. He was already knocked off but he didn't mind.  

Rachel was glad for all the help otherwise Stuart would have killed him. The singer could see the doctors and nurses over Murdoc and his mother and was cool everyone was receiving the right care at that situation instead of asking what was happening.

Murdoc laid down as they started taking his shorts off and lifted his shirt up. The doctor gave him a shot for pain. "Murdoc, you can't be moving, remember what I said about the restraints?" One of the nurses said.  

"But, that guy attacked me!" He growled at her. He was pissed he was getting blamed for this when it wasn't even his fault. He growled again and turned his head to the side.  

"When can I see Alex?" He asked the doctor. This wasn't Dr. Jeffries, where was he?

"Not if you rip your stitches." The doctor scolded as he fixed his stitches and started the bleeding. Murdoc felt his heart break again, he wanted to cry again. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He couldn't even see if Rachel or Stuart were okay, too many people around him.

Stuart was listening and seeing all that was happening to Murdoc. He could see he was nervous and angry but Jeffries had a point, he couldn’t have his stitches ripped. He was sad all this happened to him cuz he went to grab some food.... He definitely needed a collar no matter where he was or if the hospital was Omega friendly or not. He looked down, would Murdoc listen to him if he talked about the collar? Probably not...  

Stuart let go of the nurse that was taking care of him, he wasn’t injured, chase was,, and probably will try to kill him later for attacking him. He leaned closer to the doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder while he was working with Murdoc "Please let him see his child.... It isn't much, he won’t cause any trouble I promise..." he said sadly begging the doctor to let him go. Stuart now would try to be the best Alpha he could to conquer his Omega back, helping him with chase and asking permission for him to see Alex was a good start. "Where is Dr. Jeffries? He's our doctor" he knew that he would let Murdoc see Alex.

"Dr. Jeffries had a family emergency last night. He should be back sometime today or tomorrow." The doctor looked at Murdoc, contemplating for a moment. "Fine... Once we are settled here, he can see Alex. We'll have a team of nurses help him out okay?"  

Murdoc heard this and smiled wide. He was going to get to see his baby, he was so excited and so happy, he even started crying slightly. He sent her a little happy vibe and he could faintly feel her send one back. She was so small and weak still. She needed him.  

He watched as all the doctors and most of the nurses left. One turned to Stuart. "I’ll come back with a team of nurses, we'll give you all a moment here though in case you need to talk, okay?" She said, smiling at Stuart and leaving.

Stuart looked at Murdoc with a small smile when he noticed him crying from happiness. His mother left the room too, noticing it was a moment for just them two to spend together. They needed some privacy and her some fresh air after chase tried to hurt her. She wondered if he would come back later or another time to have some revenge. She would talk to the manager about what happened to innocent her son and to say that an Alpha was rude with two Omegas at once and tried to bite one.  

Stuart turned to Murdoc "Is there any other thing you'd like me to ask them to do?" he sat down on the bed next to him unsure of what he should do or if he should touch him. He was glad they would bring him there to see Alex. "I would tell you I saw her earlier today and she's okay... Seems a lot better than before." he told him with a smile. He hoped they would at least allow Murdoc to hold her this time.

Murdoc put his head down a bit, averting his gaze, and shook his head. "No, that's all I want to do..." he said softly. "Thanks for saving me." He added. He wasn't sure what to do with Stuart. He wasn't sure if Stuart was serious about selling him or not. He saved him, which Murdoc appreciated, but he'd said all that shit, plus what Chase had said. He was confused and wanted to tread lightly till he figured out what Stuart felt.

Stuart nodded to him "Don’t mention it Muds... Well, I just hope he doesn’t come back anymore and... Well.... I think even being an Omega friendly hospital you should wear your collar, just for precaution y’know?" he suggested softly not really wanting it to sound like an order. "You want me to go with you or you rather be alone with her?" he asked hesitantly about what Murdoc wanted.. He could ask the doctor to go with him just the two and not the nurses... Would he be comfortable with him? He remembered his denied kiss and his heart ached. He didn’t know if Murdoc would be okay alone with him anymore.

Murdoc bit the inside of his lip. He didn't want to wear the collar, but if chase came back. He closed his eyes and nodded quickly. "Fine... Yeah, I’ll wear it for now." He whispered. He clenched his fists and tried not to be upset. He knew he needed to wear it because of asshole like Chase. He bit his lip harder, mad he had to look like a pet because some asshole couldn't keep his mouth closed.  

He looked at Stuart as he discussed the trip to see Alex. "You can come." He said softly, looking back down at his blanket. He actually didn't want to be away from Stuart. At all now. His need to be protected won out over all, which irked him a bit.

Stuart nodded to him with the same sweet smile. "I’ll put your collar later. You can see her without it" he knew he wouldn't feel okay wearing it all the time. Plus he needed to know about chase first what would happen.  

The nurses came back with the new doctor. Stuart turned to him pleadingly "Can I go with my Omega only us both? I can put him in a wheelchair or something so his stitches won't rip..." He asked softly. He knew Murdoc wouldn't be happy with all that people around him. Plus it would be a really good moment for him try to apologize and recreate the strong bond He had with Murdoc and the baby. "I’ll take care of him" he promised.

Murdoc felt a little relief as he said he could wait to put the collar on. He smiled a bit. "Thank you..." he said softly. He didn't really want to wear the collar and for some reason, the thought of wearing the collar around his daughter really bugged him. He didn't want her to see that on him at all.  

The nurses considered his plea for a moment then eventually nodded. "Fine. That'll be okay. Just call if you need help or if they reopen okay?" She said sternly. Murdoc smiled a little wider now, happy to finally get a little bit of freedom.

Stuart smiled and sighed in relieve when they said he could go with him alone. He nodded and placed Murdoc sitting on a wheelchair carefully for his stitches and started walking with him to where the babies were.  

He made sure to avoid chase or any Alpha and he made it. No problems besides some people here and there looking at Murdoc curious... He wasn't pregnant anymore but was still an Omega right?  

Finally they were there and he stopped it in front of Alex again. He stood silently keeping a safe distance from Murdoc and monitoring him so he could have that precious moment with his child. He just sent good vibrations to Alex and Murdoc to strengthen them.

Murdoc kept his head down as he wheeled him out to Alex. He knew people were staring, he didn't care. He just wanted to see his child. He felt like he was practically vibrating by the time they got to the little baby’s area. There she was again, in her little toaster.  

When Stuart stopped him in front of it, he very slowly stood up and leaned onto the little incubator again, just like last night. He put his hand through and touched her little hand. She looked a little less red today but still a bit jaundice. She seemed to be sleeping still, fussing around from time to time.  

Murdoc could feel himself getting slightly emotional as he saw her squirm a bit. He shushed her gently as she whimpered and sent her a gently vibe. The bond was still so good between them, she was just a little weak still and sleeping, that’s why he didn't feel it as strongly as before.  

"You know..." he whispered. "I didn't think I'd miss her kicking the shit out of me so badly.... But I do. I miss her a lot. I'm so happy to see her here and healthy, but I miss the feeling of having her with me all the time." He chuckled softly.

Stuart was watching the interaction of them 2 with a sweet smile sending then vibrations. It was so beautiful. He never imagined he would witness something like that ever before. He wished he had a camera to take photos of that moment.  

He listened to what he said and his heart tightened a bit. He licked his sudden dry lips and smiled to him. He would miss her inside the belly too. He couldn't lie. But now he wouldn't make Murdoc have another child... Just cuz of a sensation. They would have to get used to the fact they grow up and the bond will eventually be really weak. His own with his mother was weak but he still could feel it after years not seeing her.  

He leaned closer the emotional Satanist and placed a hand on his shoulder "She will always love you Muds... No matter close or far..." She said and involuntarily thought of Noodle . She knew she loved Murdoc before... The worst happened. He bit his lip not to cry and looked at him "me and her... Will always love you." He said softly.

Murdoc felt his hand and didn't pull away. He didn't mind it anymore. He knew he had to talk to 2D about not being able to have kids anymore like the doctor had said before Chase. He shivered at both thoughts and looked at Alex.  

She cooed a bit in her sleep and he smiled wide, chuckling. He ran his finger over her soft cheek. It was round and pudgy, even for how small she was. He then touched the soft baby hair on her head. It looked like a dark blue, and there was barely any there. He sighed and stayed there for a while, just admiring her and the fact that she'd grown inside him.

Stuart could feel how he was happy near that child. He definitely needed that. He wondered when Murdoc would be able to hold the kid. He looked around and didn't find that nurse that was so cool with him letting the singer hold Alex. He sighed. They would need to see her through the glass only.  

"She will be our only one." the singer whispered trying to enter that topic talking to Murdoc. " And I don't think we need any more..." He told him with a smile "I'm sorry... I'm not gonna sell you" he said looking down unable to look at him. He looked at Alex all the time "you're my family now..." his eyes teared up while he sent soft vibes to the kid and Murdoc hoping he would forgive him.

Murdoc looked up at 2D, surprised. "Really?" He asked quietly. "You mean that?" He could feel his heart racing. "Because... I can't have kids anymore..." he whispered and looked back down at Alex. "The doctor cauterized my womb... I can't have kids anymore. You sure you're okay with it?" He asked, holding back a choked sob and finally looking at 2D. He had big watery eyes as he looked at him, his lip quivering.

Stuart received that new happy and sad at the same time. It hit him like a train. He frowned a bit when Murdoc looked at him teary eyed. He felt he was desperate through the bond. Probably imagining he would sell him or abandon him now that he wasn't able to have kids.  

He looked at Alex and back at him with a smile. "I want you." He said softly "that's why I defended you earlier... That's why I fought for you and Alex. I'm okay" he said sending him soothing and calming vibes.  

"I said all those other things not thinking. I'm sorry. I won't leave you cuz you can't have more kids.. " He opened his arms if Murdoc wanted a hug. He could drop his dream if it meant having Murdoc with him. His love and their child. Their only child. A miracle. Alex was a miracle. She was a victory. He sniffled

Murdoc looked at Stuart, unsure he was hearing what he said. He was serious. He saw him open his arms and his lip quivered. He walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him tightly, leaning into him for support since he was still weak.  

He smelled his warm scent and finally felt safe  in Stuart's arms since having Alex. He put his face into his neck and began sobbing. "Thank you..." he whispered. "I don't want you to sell me, I can't be separated from Alex.... I'll die... And I can't be separated from you anymore, not just because of the bond Stu." He admitted.

Stuart was really glad Mu'doc hugged him. He thought he would deny him again and this would have hurt a lot. He was dead serious. Next time chase or any another Alpha would try to talk shit to him he would just not listen. Now he knew for sure how his Alpha side spoke louder and he didn't have control of that at all.  

He smelled his sweet scent that was still strong from the recent pregnancy and felt at home. He remembered why he was with Murdoc after everything. He was his Omega, able or not to have kids. He made him happy. They were in a band... The last part that was there. They were about to release two albums... Would Stuart really be able to just leave him?

He felt Murdoc sobbing against his neck and kissed his temple. He just shook his head "I won't... I know it's not cuz of the bond..." He broke the kiss silently "I love you. I love you Mu'doc" he said and repeated leaning closer to kiss him eagerly. He could feel his warm tears mixing with Murdoc's and sobbed against his lips "I'm sorry I'm so sorry... Please forgive me..." He knew he would have to do a lot for Murdoc finally forgive him but he was totally up for that. He hoped Murdoc would give him a chance.

"Okay..." Murdoc said, leaning into the kiss. It felt good again. He leaned his head against Stuart's shoulder and wiped his eyes. He closed them and just hugged him gently. "Thank you." He whispered. He was getting tired already and he finally felt relieved and able to relax.  

"I'm tired...but I don't want to leave her..." he sniffled. Leaving her was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Harder than anything, he had ever imagined. He didn't care it was down the hall, he wanted to hold her, to touch her. His heart ached at the thought of having to wait.

Stuart sighed in relief when Murdoc kissed him back. The singer wiped his tears as well trying to control himself a bit. Murdoc needed some support now.  

He heard He was tired and just sat him down on the wheelchair again. "Stay with her a bit longer huh? I'll be here with you... If you want to sleep I take you back to your room..." he said softly. At least on the wheelchair he would be able to rest.

 He wanted so bad to take her out the incubator and give her to Murdoc. He bit his lip and held his hand. He would ask the nurses later or do it hidden. He couldn't stand Murdoc that way.

Murdoc nodded, thankful he could sit. He got close to the incubator. It was just barely low enough for him to look into as he sat, but he could reach his hand in and hold her little soft, plump hand. He smiled and looked at Stuart. He nodded to the chair next to him.  

"Sit with me... With us, yeah?" He said. He was doing okay now. He just wanted to talk with Stuart, like they used to. He actually missed him, believe it or not. He missed his friend more than anything. He missed alcohol too. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

Stuart smiled seeing how she grabbed his finger. She was really strong even small and thin. He sat down next to Murdoc silently.  

Stuart chuckled back "why are you laughing, Muds?" He said looking back to Alex and placing a hand on his knee softly squeezing it. He kept glaring at her and swallowed hard "I missed you..." he whispered when he heard his laugh, he really missed Murdoc smiling after so long with him Just crying. He could hear him laughing whole day. He forgot for a moment how he was deeply in love with him. He blushed to that thought alone.

Murdoc smiled. "Just thinking how much I miss alcohol." He laughed. He rubbed Alex's tiny little hand gently as he held it. "Who would have thought I'd be here... With you and her... I wanted to die alone, a rich man and with no regrets..." he whispered. "Now I don't know exactly how I want to die, but I want you both there." He smiled, never thinking he'd say that.  

"What do you think of all this." He asked, looking at 2D. He finally truly looked at him. He noticed how tired the singer looked. He felt bad for kid. He had to go through almost losing both him and the baby... Wouldn't be easy, even after saying that horrible stuff.

Stuart rolled his eyes to his statement and laughed too "you're so bloody romantic..." He said ironically. He listened to what he had to say and smiled rubbing his knee and watching him interact with Alex. It was so beautiful. He decided to take part in that too, he caressed her tiny face with his bony and long finger. She leaned on the touch and the singer just laughed.  

He blushed harder when he said he wanted them both there and looked down. His heart was racing and he could definitely feel the love he felt for Murdoc again blossom into his chest. He started sending him vibrations and to the baby.

He looked at Murdoc when he asked what he thought. He swallowed and licked his lips. "I... Wouldn't want anything different from this." He noticed how Murdoc looked tired and he seemed to have aged a lot in the past few days... His hair went back to its normal color, his skin wasn't as soft as before... But he looked gorgeous. Cuz he was his man, his Omega. He loved him more than anything in that world, pregnant or not.

"I think I’ve waited for this moment my whole life.... Didn't know it would be with the person who was right next to me for the past 10 years ... But I’m so happy." He chuckled. "What do you think?" He asked softly looking to Alex again. He wanted to know his opinion and how he felt too.

Murdoc laughed. "I NEVER thought I would be with you Stuart, I’ll be honest." He peaked up at Alex as he heard her fuss slightly. He smiled and looked back at the singer. "I never thought I'd ever be an Omega again... I never wanted to be one. I never wanted an Alpha..." he looked down at Stuart's hand on his thigh. He reached out with his other hand and put it on top of Stuart's.  

"I think.... Everything turned out the way it was supposed to... The best way it was ever going to go. I'm glad it was you Stuart..." he whispered. He squeezed his hand and smiled softly. "Thank you... Thank you for giving her to me... To us." He smiled. I never thought I could love anything more than I love myself. I love her more than life itself. I'd die for her." He said, determined. "I'd never have said that about anyone before, now I wouldn't hesitate." He said.

Stuart listened to him and enjoyed the hand on his. He could notice it was the hand Murdoc had the ring on... He bit his lip. He never imagined too. Not with Murdoc of all people... An "Alpha" just like him.  

He bit his lip harder and felt his eyes watering. How Murdoc could say those sweet things after Stuart was an ass with him? He knew that moment it was definitely more than just the bond.  

He swallowed the giant lump in his throat and squeezed his hand back "I promise I’ll protect you both... With my life if necessary" he looked at Murdoc and Alex. "I love you more than anything in this whole world...." He whispered looking into his eyes. He was really happy and surprised he could provide all this to Murdoc. He could feel the warm sensation of love inside his chest and he kissed him again to seal that moment.

New they would have to work together to take care of Alex and of each other. Like a family.

Two weeks went by and Murdoc slowly got better while Alex grew more. She finally opened her eyes more and became slightly more active. Murdoc got to see her a bit more, though it was still limited.  

The day finally came where he could hold her. He sat waiting eagerly on his hospital bed as she was brought in in her little bed. She had a small diaper on as she was still very small, only growing half a pound, but she looked healthier. She was squirming and whimpering a bit in the little bed. It took every ounce of strength for Murdoc not to jump out of his bed and snatch her.

The nurse took the baby out gently and began to walk over with her to Murdoc. He held his arms out eagerly and she handed her over to Murdoc. He felt the little wrapped bundle finally in his arms and he felt complete. Be held her close to his chest and looked down at the beautiful little girl.

Stuart watched the days go by seeing how Alex was growing healthier and stronger. He gave her his strength always he could to help her and they saw her everyday too.  

That was a special day, he would be able to take the picture he wanted of Murdoc and his child the first time he will be able to hold her. He was so happy. He grabbed his camera, that he asked Rachel to bring it.  

When she finally came to him and he was finally able to see Murdoc complete his heart skipped a beat and he smiled taking the photo that exact moment. He could feel how his smile was genuine and how he was happy. Even a year fell from his black eye. He leaned closer him and kissed Murdoc's forehead and Alex's too. "I love you" he whispered only to him.

Murdoc smiled and held her close, kissing her forehead as well. She had been opening her eyes from time to time now, a little more than before. He noticed she had a dark red eye and a very dark blue one, it almost looks black. She looked like Murdoc. He chuckled and held her little hand as it came out of the blanket, he didn't even notice the pictures Stuart took. He never thought this would happen in his life, he never wanted it, now he couldn't imagine a life without it.  

"She's beautiful...." he whispered. "I always knew my kid would be, but to see it..." he chuckled and teased. She looked around and sort of looked at him as he talked. "Hello, little bird. Hi..." he cooed to her.

Stuart chuckled leaning closer him after taking the picture "Oh so you always knew?" he joked showing him the photo that would totally go for their baby's album. "Well I never knew... So its a surprise each time i look at her..." he said softly looking at her sweet face. She looked a lot like Murdoc covered with sugar.  

He turned to Alex "Hey little girl... I'm your daddy...." he said softly with a warm smile. "Have you ever imagined what are gonna be her first words, Muds?" he asked looking at him. He wondered when it was gonna be her first "I love you" for them. When she would start singing Gorillaz' songs...

Murdoc laughed, "My bet is on dad, she's bloody got two of them." He nuzzled his face to her pudgy little cheek and gave her sweet little kisses and coos. Never, in a million years, had he thought he'd be here doing this with a child. He used to hate children actually.

"You're getting so far ahead of yourself Stu. Enjoy the moment, you know? Enjoy her little pudgy cheeks and soft skin and peach fuzz hair. She's a sweet baby and I want the world for her..." he gushed without really thinking. He had always wanted the world for himself... Now it was all for Alex.

Stuart was mesmerized to how Murdoc was sweet and tender around Alex, he had changed a lot even after the pregnancy and the hormones lowering. He chuckled and joined Murdoc in cooing for her.

Stuart nodded to him and apologized. He couldn’t help but think about the beautiful future they have already with her... Protect and love her... Act different from when they were with Noodle . They needed to do better. For them and for her. "You'll give her the whole world Muds..." he opened his hands "may i hold her for a bit, love?" he asked softly

Murdoc, for the faintest second, almost told 2D no. He didn't want to give her up, but that was ridiculous, 2D was her father too. He nodded and handed her to him gently. He already felt empty without her. He wondered if this had anything to do with him being separated from her for so long. He was afraid they'd take her away again. He kept his eyes on her the entire time she was away from him.

Stuart could feel how he hesitated but he didn't care. He was his Alpha and would listen to him. He grabbed the baby and held her protectively walking with her around.

Soon his mother appeared with a sweet smile. They were ready to leave the hospital in the next moments that she found it was the right time to talk to them "Boys..." she started looking at Murdoc and Stuart. "What are your plans now that you can leave the hospital? I mean... I don't want to disturb you but I'd like to ask if you wanted to spend some days in our house so David can meet his granddaughter and we can spend a bit longer with our son..." she asked looking down embarrassed. Of course, they had more to do with their lives than just stop everything to stay there. However, she wanted so bad that David and Murdoc finally understood each other and they could be a huge family. She knew Murdoc had no family at all... She thought this could be something good for the Omega, feel welcome and who knows forgiven?

Stuart looked at Murdoc. He would let him decide what to do. The singer wasn't really interested in going back to Plastic Beach as the albums were recorded and he wanted to take care of his child in a more.... Cozy place. He bit his lip waiting for Murdoc's answer.

Murdoc heard her proposal and he bit his lip. He knew Stuart would let him decide but can he really say no? What kinda of person could do that to his kids grandmother? He didn't want to be around David, but he supposed it was about time. He hadn't seem him since all those years ago.

Murdoc put on a smile and nodded. "Yeah we can do that." He said . "Thank you for the offer Rachel. I really appreciate it. It'll be nice to get the hell out of this place." He groaned. He was honestly tired of this fuckin hospital.

Rachel smiled wide happy they accepted her proposal. Stuart turned to his mother "We can release the albums after a while at home... How about a week or 2?" He said softly trying to sound sweet to his mother.

"2 weeks sounds amazing for me! David will be so happy!" She squealed "I’ll call the cab and let's leave this place Murdoc...  I can't stand here anymore too..." after what happened with chase they weren't that comfortable staying there anymore. It would be good for the baby a new different place... Who knows they would stay a little longer if Alex liked there?

Stuart turned to Murdoc while Rachel left to call the taxi "Are you really okay with that...? I mean my father..." He said hesitantly and bit his lip. He kissed Alex softly and looked at him worried.

Murdoc watched her go and shrugged. "I guess it’s bound to happen sometime... Can I..." he looked at him pleadingly, "Can I hold her again? Please? Just a little longer?" He asked. He wasn't sure if 2D was going to be possessive of her or not. He wanted to spend more time with her, they needed to catch up on contact time. He got to go visit her so much more often than he did the last two weeks. He needed this so badly. It was a complete need or he felt he could easily break down again.

Stuart nodded to him. He was asking so sweetly he couldn't deny Murdoc that. He felt by the time of his voice how needy he was. He gave him Alex with a sweet smile.

Soon they were into the cab heading to the pot's home. Rachel talking all the time about how it would be good and the baby... Presents for her, all the kind of stuff. She knew it would be hard to deal with David and Murdoc under the same roof... But it needed to happen if they wanted to be a family.

Soon when they arrived there Stuart walked out and decided to enter behind his mother with Murdoc behind him holding Alex protectively. "Honey! I'm home! The boys and Alex are with me!" She said opening the door and looking for her husband.

Murdoc walked in with Alex nervously behind 2D. The only reason he could do this was because he had Alex. He held the little bundle tightly and close. He kept his head down slightly, hiding behind 2D.

David was in the living room watching TV. He looked up, surprised to see his wife and she said the boys and Alex were with them. He could smell the Omega... He growled and got up. He greeted them as they came in.

"Ah honey. Welcome back, I missed you." He said happily, hugging and kissing his wife. He turned to Stuart and nodded to him. "Son... You look good." He looked at his eyes. He'd seen them like this for years now whenever he watched their music videos, but to see it in person still... Reminded him of a darker time. He turned to the cause.

Murdoc was looking up at him like a disobedient Omega. Murdoc held out his hand, the other holding the baby snuggly. David didn't shake it, he just stared at him. Murdoc took his hand back and held the baby closer, looking down at her. David followed his gaze and smiled at Alex.

"Oh... She's an Alpha for sure." He said proudly, smiling at Stuart.

Rachel hugged and kissed him eagerly happy as always "I missed you too, honey" she told him with a sweet smile, able to feel he wasn't that happy though the bond and his smell. She knew Murdoc could feel it too.

Stuart turned to his father "Thank you dad.." him in the other hand couldn't feel much of his father's reactions specially related to Murdoc. He could see by the way David looked at him that he didn't look so well. But he decided not to think about that.

Stuart noticed the interaction between his father and Murdoc and frowned "we will only discover when she's older dad... But we'll love her either way..." He said leaning closer Murdoc and Alex getting a bit defensive.

Rachel leaned closer them "why don't you talk a bit in the living room while I prepare something for us to eat huh?" She offered softly thinking this was a good first idea. Stuart nodded and grabbed Murdoc's hand going with him to the living room.

Murdoc went and sat down in the living room with 2D next to him on the couch and David across from them in his chair. He was looking at both of them Murdoc nervously rocked Alex gently. He played and cooed with her to keep the awkwardness away from him.

David looked at 2D. "So... Where's his collar?" He asked bluntly, looking over at Murdoc. "Do you just let your Omega run around unprotected? Not that anyone would want such an old Omega, you're getting quite lucky, even if he is a male...." he said sternly.

Murdoc swallowed and tried to ignore the rage he felt as he played with Alex more.

Stuart was about to start playing with Alex to avoid his awkwardness when his father started. "I took if off when we got here, dad, he doesn’t need to wear in placed that are not dangerous" he gave him a sweet smile even lying. Why would him wear in the place where the only Alphas there were Stuart and his father? He wouldn't say Murdoc didn't like it.

He frowned to him "for your information many people already wanted Mu'doc..." He didn't know why he was saying that but he felt like he needed to defend his Omega. He started sending calming and soothing vibes to Murdoc while his father should be oozing hate by now. "He's always protected." He lied to his father trying to sound that Murdoc was obedient. It was the best to avoid further discussions.

"So he's a whore? Doesn't surprise me... I could smell his stink from outside." He grunted. He looked at Murdoc, watching his reaction. He could see the Omega clenching his jaw and trying to behave. It was interesting. The last time he saw Murdoc he was this cocky little Alpha kid who'd hit their son and nearly killed him. Now he was like this.

"Do I gotta see my grandkid or are you going to keep her from me this entire time?" He growled. He looked at Stuart expecting him to grab the baby and give her to him.

Stuart just growled "watch your mouth while talking about my Omega Father." he said narrowing his eyes and looking directly to David not even blinking. He could feel how Murdoc was struggling to behave. He frowned not caring if he was his father or not. The first moment after years and he was already insulting Murdoc? It would be a long week.

Stuart looked at him apologetically and just offered his arms "please let me show him her..." he didn't want to but maybe this way he would stop talking. Show her to someone who called his Omega a whore didn’t sound nice. He wondered what would happen if someone called Rachel a whore. He waited Murdoc give him the child.

David watch 2D, surprised he stood up to him a bit. That was good at least. Stuart was showing to be a better Alpha than he could have ever hoped for. He watched as he asked to let him show David the baby. An Alpha should never bother asking an Omega for anything. He frowned.

Murdoc looked up at Stuart then back down at the baby. He wanted to say no so badly. He wanted to tell David to fuck off. He couldn't. He knew that. They'd try and take Alex from him, he knew David would definitely try. He swallowed and kissed Alex's little cheek one last time before reluctantly handing her to 2D. He looked down, hiding his eyes behind his fringe.

Stuart noticed how he was hesitant but grabbed Alex and offered her this his father with a smile. He knew he shouldn't have asked Murdoc anything in front of his father but he just couldn't take it off him.

His mother came back with sandwiches for them and could totally feel the vibrations in the room. She frowned quite hurt "here everyone must be hungry" she said offering mainly Murdoc was ha was tired father Labor. "Oh David see how's she's beautiful..." She said softly leaning closer them while he hugged her. She placed a hand on his shoulder sending him vibes to calm David down.

Murdoc gave a weak smile to Rachel and took a sandwich; he was miserable already without Alex and he nibbled on his sandwich and watched the singer give the baby to David. He felt her through the bond and relaxed a little.

David smiled as Stuart brought the baby over. He grabbed her gently from Stuart's arms and held her close. He turned into a whole different person as he held the baby. He smiled wide and chuckled, tickling her little chin and cooing. He loved babies and he was more than ecstatic to hold his sons baby, even if she was also part Murdoc. He didn't care. You can't choose your parents.

Stuart noticed how he changed suddenly and frowned... He was just glad she didn’t start crying. He sat down next to Murdoc really close and held his hand trying to show his father their rings. He send more soothing vibes and mouthed I'm sorry to Murdoc. He didn't know what to do. The grabbed the sandwich and starred eating to give Murdoc courage to eat too.

Rachel noticed how David was better with the kid. Even her was surprised with her husband. "So... Murdoc, 2D... What are your plans after leaving here?" She said with a smile "I was thinking about calling some parents here to show the baby... If you don't mind.... While you're here... As I have to use the opportunity... You're always busy with the band And all that to visit us" Stuart bit his lip and looked down.

David kept playing with the baby while everyone else ate. She just kept looking at him as he cooed and touched her. He would be happy to show her off, even if she did look a lot like Murdoc.

"Too bad she didn't get your eyes Stuart." He said. "You used to have beautiful blue eyes." He said. Murdoc frowned and kept eating slowly. He looked to the side, trying to ignore everything except the bond he felt with Alex.

He did happen to hear Rachel wanted to bring over friends. That was fine. He didn't mind really. He would be surprised if Stuart's father let them see him, the disgraced Omega.

Stuart frowned to him. "I like her eyes dad... They're different" he said and smiled to the little girl on David’s lap. "Special just like her..." He joked a bit taking another bite of his sandwich

"Of course you can mom... Will be a pleasure more people here to see her..." He said ignoring the part of after leaving their home and squeezing Murdoc's hand softly to reassure him. He would be on his side all the time if an Alpha relative tried anything with him. Would he have to wear a collar in this occasion? He didn't know.

Rachel smiled to them "I’ll bring juice to everyone" she said happily and went back to the kitchen to call the family. Stuart turned to his father "I will be happy to show Murdoc as my Omega and our daughter to whole family" he said with a smile.

David frowned at Stuart. "Your... Omega needs to be obedient and where a damned collar then." He said, before turning back to Alex and cooing again. He wasn't fond of showing off Murdoc as his sons Omega but if he could make the damned guy behave then he might be a little more lenient on him.

Murdoc's jaw clenched and he shot a quick glare at David. He then looked at Stuart before looking back at David. He couldn't keep it in anymore, he was going to freak out.

"I'm not just his Omega. My name is Murdoc." He hissed. He sent out an angry scent and the baby started crying. He immediately stopped and got up to grab her. David growled as he came closer, which stopped Murdoc for a moment, but he pushed past the instinct to stop. He walked straight up to David, fighting every urge in his mind. He held out his arms, not even able to say anything from the amount of anger David was oozing. Murdoc didn't care, he wanted his baby.

Stuart watched and felt everything that was happening around him and immediately decided to interfere. He hated the sensation of the bond while Alex cried. It hurt, burned. And his father was getting to him too.

"Enough father" he hissed and entered in the middle of both man oozing even more anger than his father, the place getting with a heavy atmosphere now. He grabbed Alex roughly from his father's arms while she was still crying. His own scents were the worst now and he knew this wouldn't help anything for her or Murdoc or his mother, Omegas.

He turned to his father pointing into his chest "if you keep this behavior with Mu'doc, my Omega, my lover I’ll walk outside that door and you can forget showing Alex to the rest of this family. I won't come back here anymore in my whole life I swear and you'll break mommy's heart!" he snarled and his eyes turned white, trembling from anger, he knew his mother could hear him from the kitchen. He clenched his teeth and looked directly to him. No one would do any hard to his Omega or his baby.

He sniffled controlling himself not to cry in front of his father as he would be even more pissed with a weak Alpha and Alex was already crying. He grabbed Murdoc's hand and walked to the second floor, entering his old bedroom and locking himself inside there with Murdoc and Alex. They needed to calm her down and he didn't want any other bad energy around her. He started hyperventilating trying hard not to cry and looked at Murdoc whispering "I'm sorry..." He knew things would be hard but this? This was too much.

Murdoc went with Stuart, happy the singer stood up for him. He smiled at Stuart and walked up and kissed him. He took the baby, then took Stuart's hand and walked over to the bed. He laid down and on his side with Alex in the middle. He patted the spot next to her.

"Lay down with us..." he said. He reached over and grabbed the baby bag he'd had with him, as Alex was still whimpering. He grabbed some formula and bottled water, mixing it together in the bottle and shaking it hard so it'd mix. He waited a few minutes for it to not be frothy and settle. Meanwhile he sent her more calming vibes and even sent some to Stuart.

He finally held the bottle and fed her as he put his arm under her head to lift her up slightly. He looked at Stuart. "We're both tired... Let’s just have some nap time together, you know?" He said.

Stuart laid down with them the moment Murdoc suggested it. He didn't know what to do and was so frustrated his family wasn't the best to show Murdoc.

He watched Murdoc taking care of the things for her and just smiled. It was beautiful how much he cared about her and was actually a really good father. Stuart knew he would do anything for her. He smiled softly feeling a bit more at home with them on his old bed. It all smelled like lavender like his mother liked.

He held Alex together with Murdoc shushing her and sending her calming vibes. He looked at him and nodded "Wanna sleep with me... ? I'm tired too..." He wasn't really tired. He was sad actually "I'm really sorry for my father... He had always been an ass with Omegas... Even with my mom sometimes..." He confessed softly "if I were born an Omega he would treat me the same..." He whispered and looked down sniffling. He hated all that hate his father had. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

Murdoc felt bad for the kid. His own father was an ass, he understood. He looked at him, noticing his pain. He looked back down at Alex and held her little hand as she drank. She seemed to be concentrating hard on Murdoc, it was quite cute.

He sighed and looked at Stuart again. "Doesn't matter anymore. She's all that matters. She's the only one whose opinion I care about now." He said. "We just have to make it through two weeks then we can get the fuck out of here... Okay?" He told him.

Stuart listened to him and nodded softly looking at Alex with her baby feeder. She was really cute. He agreed with him. "I don't think that I will be able to survive 2 weeks this way Muds..." he said sadly knowing his father wouldn't stop even with his threat.

He kept looking at her and scratching the little hair she had on her head. "I know. I don't care about what my father says too... It just hurts... I wanted things to be different... But it's all for her right?" He didn't think showing her to a racist family was really something good for her at all. Much less Murdoc.

"We... Won't meet your bother and father with her right?" He asked still looking down. He didn't think Murdoc would like that.

Murdoc shook his head as he watched her drink. She drank greedily and was looking around, generally in the directions of the two guys when they'd talk. He smiled and caressed a cheek.

"No... I don't want them to. I don't think they'd care honestly...." he whispered. He didn't want to put her in the path of those horrible people. Be needed to protect her now. "We can deal with it. We'll do our time here and get out." He whispered.

Stuart nodded to him softly and turned to the side while he took care of Alex "I’ll sleep a bit if you don't mind. If you need anything please tell me" he was tired after dealing with his father and knowing he would have to do it again soon. He sighed closing his eyes.

While this happened Rachel tried to talk to David on the lower floor when she noticed everyone was suddenly gone and she didn't have anyone to give the juices to. She was mad as David but what could She do being an Omega?

Murdoc looked over as 2D turned and nodded. "Okay... We'll be here." He said softly, nuzzling his face down to Alex's. She eventually finished eating and he took the bottle and put it away to clean later. He put a little burp rag on his shoulder and put her up with head support. He gently patter her back as he thought. Even doing this made him happy, he didn't care. He loved her.

David could sense his wife was mad. He ignored it. He kept watching the TV. He had been surprised by 2D’s outburst but was a little disappointed in him. He was defending his Omega. David shook his head in disgust.

Rachel decided to give up arguing with David. He wouldn't listen to her either way. But he would maybe listen to his son. She could sense through the bond how he was upset with what Stuart did. But he was right and his mother would definitely defend him.

Stuart listened to Murdoc taking care of her and gently laughed, he found really cute how he took care of her. Soon he slept and turned to the side hugging Alex.

After some hours there was a knock on the door, it was Rachel wanting to know if everything was okay. Stuart used to lock himself up in his room when he was younger when something wasn't right... Maybe this was happening again and she got concerned.

Murdoc was sleeping soundly next to the baby. She was on her back and he had her hand in his, holding it loosely as he slept. She was sleeping as well, still a little too small to be up long, especially after eating. Murdoc was just tired period. He was still healing from the surgey the stitches taking longer to heal than normal.

Stuart slept lightly so he heard the knock on the door. He stood up a bit sleepy and wants there to see who was. Rachel received him with a sweet smile apologizing for David's previous behavior. Stuart just sighed he knew it wasn't his mother's fault.

She said it was almost sunset and that she would be preparing dinner soon. She said David went out to run some errands and that they should take the baby for a walk or something so she would see the beauties of Crawley. Stuart nodded to her going back inside to talk to Murdoc. She went back to prepare dinner.

He leaned closer the sleeping Satanist and wondered if he would really like a walk. Maybe even tired it was a good idea after so long inside a hospital. He touched his shoulder and kissed his forehead "Love..." he called softly

Murdoc stirred and looked around, disoriented. He felt groggy from having slept well for the first time in probably months. He wiped the drool from his face and smiled at Stuart, then down at Alex, who was still sleeping, but she was starting to stir.

"What's up?" He asked him quietly. He turned and stretched, then he laid there smiling at him. "I slept so good for the first time in so long." He whispered and pulled Alex close, kissing her face and forehead gently.

Stuart chuckled to his interaction with the kid. "My mother came here... She said my father is out and we should walk around a bit..  With her..." He said grabbing Alex and cooing her. "After we can come back and have dinner ..." He knew his father would be back till dinner time... And could be shit. But what they could do living under the same roof?

"What do you think? She might enjoy seeing the flowers and the birds. . Its really beautiful in Crawley this time of year" He said softly. Alex didn't know any of those things as she only lived in the hospital till now. "And I'm glad you finally slept well..." He smiled. He hoped it would be like this from now own. He kissed Murdoc's lips softly. He hoped he wasn't too tired.

Murdoc nodded and slowly got up. He stretched and went over to 2D and put his arm around him and kissed his cheek. He reached for Alex's little hand and smiled at her. He put on his boots and grabbed the little baby wrap and strapped it to his chest.

"I think it's a great idea. A walk sounds lovely." He said, grabbing Alex, giving Stuart a kiss again while doing so. He situated her in the little baby wrap. She faced towards his chest with her head turned. The doctor had told him she can't see anything far away, but it'd still be a good thing for her. He also grabbed her little blue beanie and put it on her head. The doc also said she needed that most of the time or she could lose too much body head.

Stuart smiled, impressed Murdoc was really up to do it. He seemed really rested and the singer was glad for that. He was so cute giving him sweet kisses... He had become a softie after Alex came to them.

He put his trainers back and a coat getting ready to leave. He grabbed Murdoc's hand softly and walked with him outside. He gave both of them kisses and his mother a kiss too that she returned with a wave goodbye as the couple walked outside.

It was a really warm afternoon. The sky was orange pink and blue, there were birds flying and flowers around. It was really beautiful to show Alex. He hoped she had a normal vision and could enjoy the new sensations, the new colors, things for her interact. He smiled to Murdoc wondering where he wanted to go inside the park.

Murdoc walked out with 2D and noticed how beautiful Crawley actually was. He was surprised. The place wasn't as miserable as it had seemed when he was originally there over ten years ago. He had one hand on the baby and the other holding 2D's. He actually felt... Happy. He felt calm. He didn't care about anyone staring, or what someone might say. This was perfect and he was happy.

"I don't remember this place being this gorgeous..." he said, looking forward. He noticed a few bird flying around and watched, what looked like a raven. He thought of Cortez, his jailbird he hadn't seen in years and missed. Then he thought of Plastic Beach.

Stuart could feel through the bond how happy and calm Murdoc was. It was simply the best sensation knowing his Omega was happy with him and his family. He sent him and Alex loving vibes, equally as happy as him. Stuart chuckled "me either..."

He looked around and saw the same bird as Murdoc... He watched him go by and decided to show around to Alex, saying the name of things, and giving her something’s to touch, like leafs, wood, bird feathers... Any kind of texture that was harmless to a baby teaching her about the world and how to treat things gently. She seemed interested in the things he could tell. A really curious and cute baby. He cooed and laughed to her. He grabbed her tiny hands and kissed them.

Murdoc was so happy to see her curious with everything. He knew she'd be smart and open to the world. He watched as Stuart was so happy to show their daughter the world. He watched her mismatched eyes follow Stuart curiously.

"Do you think she'll... Be okay? She was born so early..." he bit his lip. He had read that some babies born early can have some developmental problems. He kept wondering if he had failed to give her everything and every chance possible before she even had a chance.

Stuart was showing her a butterfly he managed to catch and she eyed it like it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. It was a bright orange and really beautiful. A monarch one.

He looked at Murdoc "She's doing fine..." He told him softly "she's healthy we did all the exams we needed and nothing wrong with her... It was just a detail." He shrugged leaning closer Murdoc with the butterfly and putting it on his wonky nose. Alex laughed seeing it. Showing him her toothless smile. Everything was just fine. "Any problem I know you'll take care of her just right big daddy...?" He teased and hugged him, what made the butterfly go away.

Murdoc was so happy to see her curious with everything. He knew she'd be smart and open to the world. He watched as Stuart was so happy to show their daughter the world. He watched her mismatched eyes follow Stuart curiously.

"Do you think she'll... Be okay? She was born so early..." he bit his lip. He had read that some babies born early can have some developmental problems. He kept wondering if he had failed to give her everything and every chance possible before she even had a chance.

Stuart was showing her a butterfly he managed to catch and she eyed it like it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. It was a bright orange and really beautiful. A monarch one.

He looked at Murdoc "she's doing fine..." He told him softly "she's healthy we did all the exams we needed and nothing wrong with her... It was just a detail." He shrugged leaning closer Murdoc with the butterfly and putting it on his wonky nose. Alex laughed seeing it. Showing him her toothless smile. Everything was just fine. "Any problem I know you'll take care of her just right big daddy..?." He teased and kissed him, what made the butterfly go away.

Murdoc smiled, slightly reassured, kissing him back. "Okay... As long as you're here to help me..." he whispered. He looked down at Alex and smiled cooed at her, making funny faces. She stared up at him with a smiled.

"Sweet little bird..." he chuckled and walked with 2D. It eventually got darker and they decided to head back. He was so at peace and calm when they got back he'd almost forgotten about Stuart's dad. They walked in and they heard him talking to Rachel about the news as he read the newspaper out loud to her.

Stuart laughed at his funny faces. Those interactions between him and the baby were priceless. He had created the hobby of always taking pictures and make videos of those. It was really relaxing and one day they'll be able to watch together when she's older and really miss these times.

Rachel was in the kitchen not really interested in what her husband was saying after all that happened. He was bragging about how a business man wanted to make merchandising for the amusement park and how it would help them earn a bit more of money and maybe buy more stuff to the baby, saying that probably they had nothing for her or that things would be totally not good cuz Murdoc doesn’t have a good taste for decoration as an Omega.

The singer entered the house first going to greet him mom with a sweet kiss noticing she was a bit disturbed. He ignored his father. "Oh it smells so good...." he complimented her food. She sweetly smiled to him telling they needed to eat to be strong and have energy to take care of the kid.

Murdoc followed Stuart, also ignoring David, or trying to anyways. David was eyeing him intensely from the table. Murdoc could feel the dominating energy coming from him and his first instinct was to submit, but he tried to stay strong.

He went over to Rachel and smiled, leaning close. "It smells good Rachel." He said. It did smell really good and he was starving. His hand was holding Alex's bottom for support and the other was on her soft little head..

"It's Mrs. Pot to you..." David growled. Murdoc could feel the intensity and anger coming from David and, instead of arguing with Alex still strapped to his chest, he just looked down at her and tried to stay calm.

Stuart frowned to his father hating his behavior. It was totally unnecessary treat him that way. Even Alex didn't like the way his father was feeling. He leaned closer and kissed his cheek and Alex's head sending them loving vibes to calm both down. He just hoped Alex wasn’t an Omega.... His father would be an ass with her too. Stuart contemplated the idea of not letting his father see her anymore for the first time.

Rachel turned to him "thank you dear" and turned to David "I told him to call me Rachel, David." She said sternly going back to cooking "We will have lasagna today..." she said happily. She wished the baby could eat too but she was just too young for that.

"Lasagna sounds amazing right love?" He turned to Murdoc with a sweet and reassuring smile calling him like this on purpose "I remember when Mu’doc was pregnant and he really liked eating lasagna..." he leaned closer Alex playing with her hand "so I bet our princess likes it too..." she giggled to him and Stuart's heart melted. He just hoped things could stay cool even with his father being an ass.

Even Rachel turned to play with her a bit totally ignoring David. She was pissed at him too even being an Omega and needing to be submissive. She got used to his scent when he wanted to be a sick and just didn't bow her head anymore.

Murdoc noticed David didn't say anything to her remark of letting Murdoc call her that. He tried to hide his smile, he knew the man was eyeing him hard. He looked at Stuart as he called him love. He appreciated the support from him.

 "Yeah lasagna sounds wonderful, Rachel. I feel like I haven't eaten proper food in weeks." He chuckled. He really was telling the truth. He'd lost a bit of weight while in the hospital. They almost hadn't let him leave till he convinced them he just didn't like the food. Plus it'd be hard to eat when all he thought about was Alex.

He looked down at the little girl and smiled at her. "Little princess huh? She is quite a doll huh?" He chuckled and softly caressed her little chubby cheek.

David pursed his lips, but kept quiet. He noticed Murdoc didn't have a collar on still. He shook his head and looked down at the paper he was reading. He'd have to have a talk with Stuart later.

Rachel smiled to Murdoc enjoying her choice of food. She was really glad he was happy with lasagna. Stuart had mentioned this before and at didn't forget. She gave him a quick wink that he smiled back.

He leaned closer when Rachel went back cooking, happier now. "Our little doll love..." he agreed with Murdoc and kissed his forehead. He cooed and played with the baby a little longer. He noticed his father wasn't bothering anymore and smiled knowing he did a good job there.

Murdoc soon put Alex up in their bed as they didn't have a crib yet. They put her in the middle of the bed they slept in. She was asleep quickly after some soothing lullabies and some gentle vibes sent her way by both men.

Murdoc almost suggested he stay with Alex but he was starving so bad, he couldn't say it. He went down with Stuart, keeping a close eye on the bond with Alex in case she woke up. He sat down at the dinner table between Stuart and Rachel, across from David. He kept his gaze down as he felt the man glare at him.

David held his hands up to Stuart and Rachel to grab for prayer. Murdoc put his hands up politely and smiled at Rachel. "Sorry, I don't do that..." he told her.

Rachel noticed that and just placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. She was fine respecting Murdoc's decision. Stuart smiled to him too. He knew they wouldn't force him into anything. He grabbed Rachel's hand and started praying for the food that smelled delicious from the other room.

As soon as they finished eating Rachel brought the lasagna and placed on the table for everyone to serve themselves. Stuart was paying attention to the bond with Alex too he didn't like leaving her alone. He hoped it was a calm diner at least.

David spent the entire time watching Murdoc, who wouldn't look at him. He took a bite of his food. "So... You don't pray? I thought the upside down cross was just for looks..." he turned to Stuart. "You're gonna let this Satanist believing son of a bitch raise your kid? Murdoc growled but held his tongue. David snapped head to Murdoc.

"Did you just growl at me!?" He said through clenched teeth. He gave off a very dominating energy that Murdoc couldn't fight. He averted his gaze downwards and to the side. He didn't say anything.

Stuart turned to him "did you just call the father of my child a son of a bitch?" He lost his mind that moment getting really furious, placing both fork and knife loudly against the table. He started oozing a really powerful scent of hate in the room making his mother scared. She looked down sadly poking her food with the fork. She just wanted a normal dinner and made everything with love for them...

Stuart could sense how his mother was heartbroken, but it wasn't cuz of him. It was David... "Mom, really how could you being an Omega get married with this man?" He asked angrily and she just curled herself "and yeah Mu'doc growled at you cuz you're behaving like an ass, is there any problem? You can solve with me." he told him equally angrily, even losing his hunger a bit. He knew the room would be the worst place for Omegas now but what could he do? He was glad Alex wasn't there to see this.

Murdoc felt like choking on all the dominating and angry energy going on, he couldn't imagine what Rachel was feeling. He big his lip and decided to end it quickly, otherwise this poor woman would deal with a ruined meal.

"Sorry..." he choked out. David snapped his head to Murdoc. "Alex will be allowed to believe whatever she wants when she's older." He mumbled, still looking down. David seemed to snap out of his angry trance and calmed down a little. He was still glaring at Murdoc. After a few moments he looked back down at the lasagna and began eating. It was the start of a few quiet and awkward moments. Murdoc looked up at 2D.

Stuart noticed how his behavior was able to stop his father and looked at his mother with an apologetic face when he noticed her almost in tears. He immediately stopped oozing hate and started oozing relaxing and soothing vibes. He grabbed his mother's hand "sorry mom... I didn't mean to be rude with you..." he said softly and she nodded with a small smile sniffling. She was a strong woman but was just hard to see all that with people She loved.

"And the food is just amazing as it was in my childhood" he turned to Murdoc "hope someday Alex has the chance to try it too." He told him smiling and mouthing "I love you" not bothering if his father was looking or not. He just wanted his mouth shut. One more and Stuart would seriously go to him room with Murdoc and eat alone. He would much more want to be with Alex or alone than with his father.

David remained silent the rest of the meal. He glared at Murdoc from time to time, which Murdoc tried to ignore. He kept mostly looking down or at Stuart or Rachel whenever they would talk. He tried to stay positive and not let it bother him.

When dinner was over, Murdoc looked at Stuart wondering what to do next. This was the first time he had actually been at another person’s house for dinner since he was just a kid. Was there desert? Did families talk? Did they need to excuse themselves?

Stuart watched their behavior the rest of the meal. Murdoc was a rally obedient Omega and didn't cause any trouble at all. However, he was really angry at his father what he tried getting distracted talking to him mother about random things for her not be upset or cry. He was trying to be a good son.

Rachel once everyone finished stood up and grabbed the plated to take to the sink. Stuart offered her help but it would be just disastrous letting David and Murdoc alone. So she went to the kitchen "we have ice cream for dessert if you want..." she said with a small smile. Stuart said he wanted and looked at Murdoc waiting his answer.

Murdoc smiled at Rachel as she took the plate, giving her a small nod and thank you. He looked at Stuart and nodded eagerly. He missed real food so badly. He almost forget David was glaring at him for a moment.

David pursed his lips then looked towards the kitchen. "I’ll take some love." He said. He looked up at Stuart. "So... What do you plan on doing after staying with us?" He asked. "Do you have a place to live? Any plans?"

Rachel walked out with a smile ready to get more plates, ice cream and sauce. Stuart turned to his father. He bit his lip unsure and looked at Murdoc.

"Well we've been living in an island... It's Gorillaz’ HQ now... And we will be taking care of her there... In the future, we plan of moving to another place, a house... In England or another place, start a family.... Me and Muds..." He didn't know his opinion about this, bit without Russel and Noodle was easier starting a proper family. He just hoped his parents didn't want to send presents or visit. He turned to David.

 "We will spend some time alone taking care with her with the money from the 2 albums we will release...after that who knows continue with the band... When she’s older" at least money they had... Just not a good place for a baby. But at least Cyborg was taking care of there while they were out. And their parents didn't know about the other 2 missing. "What do you think Muds?" He said on purpose wanting to know his Omegas opinion and listen to him.

Murdoc was only listening, not expecting to be a part of the conversation. He jumped a little and looked up at Stuart. He glanced at David before looking back up at him, giving the singer a small nod and a smile.

"Yeah. We'll be at the island until we can get a place... Somewhere." He said quietly. David looked at him and shook his head before looking at Stuart.

"You can't raise a child alone on an island? What if she needs care? What are you gonna do? You were a fussy baby, what if she ends up like that?" He said sternly.

Stuart looked at him more seriously "We hired a doctor that was our personal one, he took care of Murdoc during his whole pregnancy, and we can call him again. He's specialized in Omega's and the best one we could hire." he said with a smile. "So I think we will be fine till deciding where we want to live with her, and I'm not raising alone" he said grabbing Murdoc's hand. "We are raising her together, fussy or not." he frowned to him. "You and mom raised me together right? We're a family now"

Soon Rachel came back in the ice cream smiling to them hoping they would like chocolate and vanilla ones.

Murdoc was happy Rachel was back, he wanted to eat ice cream and get the hell out of there. He eager took it and started eating it. He still kept his head down thinking. He wondered if David would ever warm up to him or if it was a lost cause. He wondered if he should even try.

David frowned as he grabbed Murdoc's hand. He absolutely loathed his son with the Omega... The Omega that ruined his son’s life. Ruined his face. Ruined his future. Ruined even his name. He gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut. He decided to give his wife a break and just eat in silence.

Stuart noticed the glance his father gave him. He knew he would be pissed with him touching his hand. It was predictable. But he didn’t care. He wanted to show Murdoc he was there for him no matter what. No matter even if it made his father pissed.

Rachel looked at their hands and just smiled. She was glad her son was happy with the Omega he picked up to live. That was what mattered to her, his happiness. Soon he finished and Murdoc too

"Mom, it was delicious and thank you a lot for taking care of me and Mu'doc so well..." he said softly and Rachel just blushed "Don’t worry my son, anytime you need you can come spend some time with me..." she said with teary eyes knowing they would probably not ever come back cuz of David. She was really hurt and really angry at him. Stuart smiled to her and kissed her forehead. She looked at Murdoc fondly totally ignoring David.

Murdoc smiled and thanked her as well. He stood up and looked at everyone real quick before settling on Stuart. "i'm... Gonna go check on Alex and probably shower and go to bed... I'm exhausted. Mrs. Pot," he said turning to her, "Thank you for such a wonderful dinner and letting us stay in your home. Good night." He said. He exited hoping 2D would follow. He needed to go see Alex and he desperately wanted a shower and alone time with the singer. They needed it and they deserved it. Moreover, he could actually tell Alex was still sleeping so they had time for sure.

Stuart stood up really impressed with Murdoc’s behavior towards his mother. He was glad at least she wasn’t hurt and rancorous like David. And that who knows she could be the mother he never had... Once the singer and Murdoc were upstairs Rachel excused herself to go to the bedroom and cry alone a bit. She was just really upset they had to go through all that every day and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Stuart entered the room and sighed sitting on the bed and resting his head on his hand looking down feeling drained and somehow hurt. He wanted to apologize for Murdoc but he couldn’t. He was too overwhelmed with emotions and just looked at Alex sleeping trying to find some comfort in her.

Murdoc sighed and looked at Stuart. He smiled and sent him soothing vibes as he felt the singer stressed. He took his shirt off and motioned for 2D to follow him into the connected bathroom. Alex was still asleep; she'd be fine a little longer. He walked to the bathroom, hoping Stuart would follow.

David had watched everyone leave and closed his fists. He growled and decided to go up and check on Rachel. He could feel her through the bond and decided to check on her. He slowly walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Stuart noticed his loving vibes and followed him to the bathroom silently still a bit shaken. He knew how much Murdoc had suffered in life already and that wasn't fair... Being locked with someone who really hated him. He felt guilty somehow.

He took off his clothes and entered the shower sighing waiting Murdoc to join him. He needed a moment with him, some proximity, care... Love... He was needy and oozing sadness. He rested his forehead against the cold wall and closed his eyes under the hot water.

Murdoc took the rest of his clothes off and looked at his belly in the mirror. He was still slightly healing from his stomach wound. It had a giant waterproof band aid on it, over the stitches. He frowned. He looked at the stretch marks next to it and how his stomach sagged slightly still from the stretched skin. He bit his lip, slightly sad. He hadn't really let Stuart see him completely naked yet so it was a little nerve wracking to do this now.

He turned and slowly stepped into the shower. He hid his hands over his mid-section. He saw Stuart standing, leaning against the wall.

"You okay?" He asked him quietly.


	14. Paul

Stuart just shook his head negatively. He wasn't okay. He turned to him and saw Murdoc holding his belly.. "can I give you a shower?" He said softly "I... Just want to spend some time with you..." He said softly smiling to him "Will make me feel better." He promised.

He started washing Murdoc with shampoo and soap "You okay?" He whispered to him while taking care and giving Murdoc attention

Murdoc smiled softly and nodded, still keeping his hands over his stomach. "I... Am okay... I guess..." he whispered, looking down. There were so many thoughts running through his head. Thoughts of his body, thoughts of Alex, thoughts of David.

"I want this to go well..." he whispered. He looked up at Stuart solemnly. He felt like absolute shit. He didn't want to admit David was getting to him, but he was. Very much. He let Stuart wash him, still keeping his hands over his mid-section, covering his scar, embarrassed.

Stuart noticed through the bond Murdoc was anything but okay. He decided to swallow his own pain, ignore it, and take care of his Omega. He nodded softly to Murdoc understanding him. "you're doing everything right Muds... My dad is an ass and nothing you say can change that... Its all his fault not yours." he said seriously frowning a bit.

He washed his hair and body quietly kissing him here and there whispering he loved the Satanist each opportunity he had, giving him full attention. Once he was in front of his belly washing his legs he just took off Murdoc’s hand from his stomach and kissed his stitches and his fingers. "we need to change this bandage later..." he looked up to him "you're so handsome, Muds.. The most beautiful Omega is mine... How lucky am I? You were always gorgeous to me." he chuckled and kissed his stretch marks as well. He didn't care about them. It was the proof he had given him Alex, and that was priceless.

Once he finished washing Murdoc, he leaned closer and hugged him tight. Hugged him warmly, washing him with good vibrations and love. He wanted him to be healed from his father’s comments about him. He knew how Murdoc was hurt. His own father was shit he didn’t deserve another father who hated him. Stuart felt guilty still but was trying his best to comfort Murdoc.

 "This will go well" he whispered and looked into his eyes breaking the hug "I won’t let anything bad happen to you or to Alex, okay? You have my word." he kissed his forehead and both cheeks smiling. "I love you my Omega, and I'm really happy with you and our daughter. My family." he confessed blushing a little.

Murdoc smiled as Stuart took care of him. He protested a bit as he moved his hands for his bandaged up stitches but he ultimately let him see them. He was surprised and embarrassed when the singer kissed them and his stretch marks. He began to feel a little better about them all.

Murdoc hugged him tightly and looked into his eyes as he looked back. "Thanks D... I love you too. I'm so happy with Alex..." he chuckled. She was his little girl. "Nothing can happen to her, okay? I'd sooner die than let anything happen." He whispered, determined. Murdoc hugged 2D again, burying his face into the singer’s neck and kissing and biting him. He gave his neck a few good marks while whispering "Mine..."

Stuart nodded to him. Since Noodle nothing really could happen to another loved one or they wouldn't bear. Specially the singer... Was already being difficult for the singer to deal with the other band mates missing after so many years together.

Stuart shivered and moaned lowly when Murdoc acted a bit more possessive with him. He couldn't deny he missed intimacy with Murdoc too... With Alex was a bit difficult have those moments "yours... Only yours..." he whispered back

Murdoc growled possessively as he agreed he was his. Murdoc brought his hand down and grabbed a hold of 2D's cock, stroking it gently while he continued to bite and suck on his collarbones. He really missed being intimate with Stuart, it'd been so long. Right now he felt like he needed this, he wanted to be sure Stuart still loved him the way he was. He was having a bit of a self-esteem crisis and had been for the past few weeks.

Stuart moaned lowly when he grabbed his cocky, he was really needy. He pressed the Satanist against the nearest wall and kissed him roughly, with all desire he had been suppressing the last few days. He lifted his leg and pressed two fingers inside him, fingering Murdoc harshly. "You’re mine too right, Mu'doc? You belong to me, my Omega..." he whispered against his ear "God I missed you so much..." he said breathlessly. He tried to be gentle to his stitches but he wanted Murdoc so bad. Nothing else mattered now.

Murdoc kissed him back, happy Stuart knew what he wanted. He moaned into his mouth as he lifted his leg and began to finger him. He was already wet enough for that, but he was a little tight since it'd been so long.

Murdoc could only nod to Stuart's question as he covered his mouth to muffle his moans so they didn't alert everyone in the house about what they were doing. He wanted the singer so badly, he was willing to do anything at this point.

Stuart noticed him covering his mouth and just smirked. It was such a turn on having to hide what they were doing. He quickly turned Murdoc around and turned the shower a bit more to muffle the sounds. He pressed his face against the cold wall feeling how he was wet and pressed himself into Murdoc.

He had to suppress his own moans by biting the back part of Murdoc’s neck. His hand went to his mouth to muffle his sounds too as he started thrusting him in a steady but still slow place... He was so wet, warm, and tight; Stuart almost forgot that sensation "I.... Love you..." he whispered against his ear while making him his.

Murdoc placed his hands against the shower wall as Stuart turned him. As Stuart pressed into him, he bit his lip and poorly stifled a moan. He was thankful the singer brought a hand up for him to moan into. He felt Stuart slowly slide into him, stretching him out quite a bit. He hadn't been this stretched in so long, it felt so good.

He shivered to Stuart's whisper and sent back a warm vibration full of love. He couldn't say anything with Stuart's hand covering his mouth and he didn't dare let it up or he would cry out. He braced himself against the wall for Stuart's thrusts, loving every second of it.

Stuart could feel the wave of love Murdoc sent him. It was just so good, everything he could have asked for. He really wanted to be loud now, but they weren’t home. He kept thrusting inside him mercilessly and stroking Murdoc’s cock at the same time. He wanted him so bad to cum... He needed to feel him spasming around his cock. He suppressed another groan biting his lip hard. "I’m.. Close .. Love" he whispered, unable to hold himself longer as he hadn’t done that for a while and was really sensible.

Murdoc whimpered as he stroked his cocked. He wasn't going to make it long, this felt too good and Stuart's cock was hitting him just right every time. He heard his whisper near his ear and he couldn't hold it any longer. He moaned out as he was hit with his orgasm. He closed his eyes as he came over the wall and shook slightly. He was 2D to cum in him, wondering if he'd knot him or not.

Stuart wanted to knot, it would be just amazing, but the position wasn’t the best and what if Alex woke up in the middle of it? It would be a disaster... He came hard after Murdoc reached his orgasm, holding his hips for support and sinking his teeth once again on his flesh. He didn’t care if his father would say shit about it afterwards.

He turned Murdoc before he could notice what was happening and again kissed him, even needier this time, shoving his tongue inside his mouth and moaning lowly "Fuck... Muds... I fucking love you so much.... You're the best thing that ever happened to me.." he swallowed and looked into his eyes "You and Alex, I mean it..." he said breathlessly and rubbed his nose against his, "My beautiful Omega..." he whispered and smiled pressing his forehead against Murdoc's and closing his eyes, sending more love and calming vibes to him. Murdoc needed to be reassured he was his and nothing would change that.

Murdoc panted and kissed him back, allowing his tongue to take over. He loved feeling the bite marks ache on the back of his neck. He looked at Stuart and smiled, leaning against the wall, exhausted.

"Thank you D..." he said breathlessly. He leaned forward hugging the singer tightly. He wasn't able to say gushy things like Stuart but he could try to express them. He kissed his shoulders and just leaned on him for a moment, enjoying the closeness.

Stuart could feel through the bond how happy and complete Murdoc felt, it was enough for him. He turned the shower off and gently cleaned both bodies and grabbed towels for them "hope this can really show you how much i find you hot and attractive.." he told him winking. He knew Murdoc needed this kind of reassurement now.

Once they were out Stuart was quick to grab some clothes for them, the old ones as now Murdoc was able to get dressed normally without his big belly. He helped him get dressed and again kissed his stitches "if they hurt please let me know" he told him softly and went to get dressed himself. He loved taking care of Murdoc and making him feel cared and loved. It was like his job after the delivery to prevent depression and other issues. He knew Murdoc would do the same for him in his place. He sat down on the bed next to Alex.

Murdoc let Stuart take care of him, mainly because he was too tired to even try to take care of himself at the moment. Everything he did now just exhausted him, he had no idea why he was spent all the time. This time the sex was the reason, but he'd do absolutely nothing and be spent.

He sat down on the other side of Alex and laid down, turning towards them. He smiled at Stuart and looked at the sleeping baby. He loved watching her sleep; she was so calm. He was so content at the moment, something he never thought he'd truly feel in his life, by something he never wanted but truly needed.

Stuart just cuddled with her and kissed her forehead and little nose. He wrinkled it and the singer laughed. "shouldn’t we wake her up to eat and give her a bath, Muds..?" he asked softly "if you're too tired I can do it..." He smiled to him softly. He loved taking care of Alex as much as Murdoc did. It was so soothing, she was a really good baby.

Murdoc yawned and closed his eyes. "I think we should just let her sleep and bath her in the morning. They always told me not to wake a sleeping baby." He said, grabbing his hand and holding it on the bed above Alex. "Lets sleep while we can. You can bathe her in the morning." He whispered. He knew they'd be getting extremely exhausted soon with her getting up constantly to eat. They'd get all the sleep they could for now.

They spent the next couple days doing the same thing, getting up with Alex, sleeping when she did, going out for small walks, going shopping with Rachel or just sitting around and talking with her. David continued to linger from afar, making rude quips and comments about Murdoc from time to time. He seemed to finally slow down his attacks when Murdoc assumed the position of obedient Omega. He finally put the collar on, kept his head down and his mouth shut. He hated it, but he was too tired to fight David and they wouldn't be there much longer.

Stuart was watching the days go by and surprisingly Murdoc was behaving really well. Bad and awkward moments were just far from them and the Alpha was finally able to have civil conversations with all of them. He thought things were going well and that soon they would be able to leave to plastic beach again without hard feelings, well, just his father being an ass still.

A bit before they were about to leave, Rachel decided to call some relatives of the Pot's to meet the baby. It would be a dinner and everyone was invited,. Most of his relatives were betas and Alphas.

Rachel was at the kitchen cooking. She had bought in one of the times they went  shopping a pretty red dress to Alex, she should be cute for the family. Stuart was taking care of her now and would change his clothes soon to go downstairs with Murdoc meet the rest of the family. He was really nervous that something bad might happen but tried to distract himself cooing and playing with Alex.

Murdoc was not looking forward to this. He didn't want to be put on display as just Stuart's Omega. He was the creator of a goddamn band. A famous band at that. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a suit, which he didn't mind actually, his problem was with the damn collar. He hated it again. He was the father of Alex... He deserved a little more bloody respect.

David was downstairs when the door rang. He smiled and got up. Outside was Rachel’s sister and her husband and two kids then David’s sister and her brother plus David’s brother. He greeted them all, bringing them inside. Murdoc heard this and immediately began to panic in the bedroom.

Stuart walked to Murdoc holding the little baby on his arms. She was so pretty in that red dress, her little hair was combed and she had a soft smile on her face. "Muds can we go down...? I'm ready" he tried to smile to him feeling how he was not satisfied with his collar. He knew he hated it. "It will be quick, just few close people, a dinner and we come back here with her... Okay?" he grabbed his hand and kissed his lips walking downstairs with him.

Rachel's sister hugged David saying how long they haven’t seen each other. Her husband and the kids were equally polite entering to greet Rachel. They seemed all interested in seeing Alex, the main reason they went there. They went to the living room sitting on the couch and the kids playing on the floor.

Murdoc didn't want to go down at all, but he obeyed. He was wanting to ask if he could just stay in the room all night. No one was there to see him anyways. He walked down with Stuart and stayed behind him. He could sense the presence of three Alphas plus Stuart and David. They must be David's family?

They walked into the living room and when Stuart paused, Murdoc stayed behind him, head down. He glanced for a mere second and saw David and Rachel, Rachel’s family, a bunch of betas, then David’s family, all Alphas. He averted his eyes.

"Ah..  Stuart, nice of you and your Omega to finally join us." David said drying. "You remember everyone, why don't you introduce us to the newest member of the Pot family." He said.

Stuart noticed how Murdoc was totally overwhelmed with their presences. He swallowed and grabbed his hand confidentially wanting to show him to everybody. "Hey, aunts, uncles, husbands, wives... Kids.." he smiled to the two that leaned closer the baby on his lap "This is Alex Rachel Niccals-Pot, our little daughter" and he pulled Murdoc close "And this is Mu'doc, my Omega... Leader of the band I play in..." he turned to see him "And my lover.." he said blushing a bit.

Rachel's sister and her husband came closer her seeing how she was look alike Murdoc. They smiled, happy to see how proud he was of the baby and Murdoc. The kids interacted with the baby and told Murdoc hi politely. Rachel's part of the family was more Omega's friendly even being betas.

Murdoc swallowed and smiled at them, waving slightly. He hated himself so much right now. He used to be so enthusiastic about everyone knowing his name, now he was reduced to this.

David stiffened at Alex's name. "Excuse me? Niccals-Pot? When did you decide this? Alphas don't hyphenate their names with their Omegas..." he said through gritted teeth. The room became thick with anger and Murdoc instinctively flinched.

"Stuart, dear," David's sister said, "He's just an Omega honey. I know you've always been a little... Soft and I know male Omegas are rare, congrats by the way, but don't let him decide anything like that. They're just Omegas." She said. Murdoc growled, unable to contain it. David’s brother scoffed.

"What a wild mutt." He said.

"Paul!" David’s sister said, turning to her husband. "Did you hear that!?" She said hotly. Murdoc looked up for a quick second, looking at this Paul, as he didn't say anything. Murdoc noticed his eyes trained on Alex for a split second longer than they should be. The hair on the back of his neck rose.

Stuart was horrified with how they were behaving towards his Omega. "He decided it! We agreed! He’s not just an Omega, his name is Murdoc and I love him" he hissed back at them when they called him a mutt. "It's our daughter and that's her name." Rachel leaned closer him placing a hand on his shoulder trying to calm down her son. It didn’t work much. He felt so hurt right now. The hand holding Murdoc’s shook. Alex looked at Paul and seemed scared cuz of his look and Stuart's behavior... She bowed her little head seeming sad and spook.

Rachel's sister came next to her "Even you married an Omega, David, can't you all please be nice to him... We're meeting a new member of this family, it isn’t time to fight cuz of a surname..." she said rubbing Rachel's shoulder feeling how she was sad. Her kids even stopped playing and her husband just looked at the bunch of Alphas against Murdoc.

 David growled and sat back. His sister did as well, along with his brother. The tension was still in the room. Murdoc kept glancing at this Paul. He wasn't looking at Alex anymore but something felt... Off about him. Murdoc looked at the others wondering if anyone else noticed. He kept an eye on the guy. He wasn't even as worried about what the others had said at this point.

David looked over at Rachel's family with distain. He then looked at his brother and smirked. "At least Stuart learned to make him behave. The very one who his Stuart... Now bowing his head in submission..." he said in a cocky tone. He looked over at Stuart.

"Yeah that's great. I remember when we all thought he was an Omega himself. I remember the day he found out, David called me ecstatic." His sister teased then looked back over Stuart. "Now look at you Stu. You're the leader of a famous band, own a male Omega and now you have this absolutely gorgeous little girl!" She cooed at Alex. Murdoc grit his teeth.

"It's my band..." he growled under his breath. She glared at him.

"Excuse me Omega?" She snapped. That was it. Murdoc had had enough. He turned to her.

"It's MY band! And he doesn't OWN me!" He yelled. David quickly stood up, clearly pissed. The tension was INCREDIBLY thick.

Rachel was almost fainting as the only Omega in the room. The kids walked away outside seeing it was an adult moment. Rachel's sister looked at Murdoc with her husband in horror.

Stuart turned to all Alphas "he's right! It’s his band! He's the owner And I'm just the singer! It’s our daughter not mine!" He growled back defending him and hating everything those Alphas were saying about Murdoc. Alex hid her face on his shoulder.

"You" he pointed to David's family "stop talking about Mu'doc like he wasn't human!" He growled totally pissed. "We're not here to talk about him, you were suppose to be happy for me! For us!" He yelled "you're scarring my daughter and my mother..." he looked at Rachel that was almost in tears "could you please stop?" He asked the last time. He looked at Paul that kept glaring at Alex and looked at the kids as they left.

Murdoc noticed Alex and grabbed her from Stuart, shushing her gently and sending her warm vibes. He tried hard to keep her protected from everything going on. He was happy Stuart was standing up for him, but he felt horrible, this was going exactly as he imagined.

David was standing there breathing hard while the other Alphas stared at Stuart as well. Stuart's aunt was the first to concede.

"Fine... You're right. Sorry love." She said, then the turned to Rachel. "I'm sorry hon. No more fussing from us okay? Right?" She said turning to her husband, brother and David. After a few minutes of tension the rest relaxed a bit. David still seemed a bit furious but held his tongue.

Stuart sighed in relieve and stopped oozing hate turning to Murdoc with Alex and trying to calm her down. The baby was about to cry. He felt so bad. Rachel’s sister and her husband were trying to comfort Rachel. The kids were still out playing oblivious to what was happening.

She nodded to her statement and Stuart leaned closer his mother giving her a hug and a kiss saying he was sorry and sending her good vibes. Stuart turned to everybody "how about the dinner huh? Alex must be hungry and so am I and Mu'doc..." he said going back to them and holding his hand kissing his lips. He really wanted things to go well. He walked to the dining room silently with Murdoc and Alex.

Murdoc kissed him back, smirking at Stuart. He was actually pretty surprised with how Stuart handled himself. He still wished he could have done it himself but this worked for now. He walked into the dining room with him and sat down next to Stuart and Rachael, Alex nestled into his arm. He grabbed his baby bag and did the whole formula in the bottle with water. He began feeding Alex, who seemed to be a hungry baby.

David sat next to Rachael, the members of his side of the family sitting to his right. Murdoc looked up at them, noticing them glancing at him from time to time. He also noticed the Paul guy watching the other two children as they came in. Murdoc frowned, his hair standing up slightly on edge. He didn't like something about the guy...

Stuart only watched his child while everyone sat down at the table even the kids came hungry. He smiled to Alex and caressed her little hair while she ate. He was glad her appetite didn’t go away with all that hate. He hated surrounding his baby with those bad feelings. He whispered sorry to Murdoc and kissed his cheek.

He didn’t like any of the present Alphas, but Paul in special had something that seemed worse about him he didn’t know what it was. He could sense through the bond how Murdoc seemed stressed, and it wasn’t just cuz of his family. He tried sending vibes to him and Alex to soothe them instead of focusing on that Paul.

His mother just offered all hands for people to pray as they always did before eating. Her sister and her husband with the kids gave their hands, they waited for all the people do the same. Stuart held Murdoc's hand and smiled to him sweetly. He was really hungry and everything his mother did seemed delicious.. He couldn’t deny his mouth was watering even after all the stress they had gone through.

Murdoc didn't bow his head but he held Stuart's hand and offered Rachel to hold Alex's. When David began to pray Murdoc just took the time to look down at Alex as she sucked on the nipple of the bottle greedily. She was breathing through her nose and looking up at Murdoc with her red and dark blue eye. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

David’s brother sneered at Murdoc, noticing he wasn't praying. Murdoc looked up and saw him looking. The guy smirked and winked at Murdoc, who felt his blood run cold. He glared at him, unmoving. He didn't care how much his instincts told him to avert his gaze from an Alpha, he wasn't gonna put up with that shit here. The guy seemed a little uncomfortable and closed his eyes, pretending to pray. Murdoc then smirked at his little victory.

Stuart opened one of his eyes to look at his daughter while sending her vibrations. She was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on. He was so in love. He could kill and die for her. He could barely notice his interaction with the Alpha and when Murdoc looked at him directly, Stuart looked too oozing a really dominant scent towards him. He got really defensive among Murdoc no matter which situation it was.

Once they finished praying all people started eating. As Murdoc was holding Alex Stuart gently decided to serve him as he couldn’t grab food with Alex. He smiled and started making Murdoc's plate before his own.

David noticed this and looked at Stuart as Rachel began to make his plate. He shook his head, disappointed, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset Rachel anymore, but the kid was so... Soft. He held his tongue and went back to eating.

Murdoc smiled at Stuart, "Thanks love." He whispered. The table was eerily quiet and he wondered who'd begin to talk first. Finally David’s sister began to speak.

"So..." she started, looking up at Stuart. "What have you guys been up to for the last few years? I noticed your band has been a bit quiet, yeah? Great music by the way, though your music videos are quite different." She said.

Stuart just smiled to him offering Murdoc the plate full of food. He started grabbing food for himself while the rest of people did the same in silence.

Soon he heard her voice and suppressed a sigh. He just wanted to eat... But her question wasn't humiliating. He smiled to her sweetly. "We've been through a hiatus... That time we're just creating silently and avoiding media... I went to Beirut for a while and Muds bought an island... So we're living there ever since and producing music and stuff... We're about to release 2 albums soon and take another while to take care of Alex before returning to the band's normal activities..." he told her with a smile.

"We needed a break. And thank you..." he pointed to Murdoc "All his ideas, one album is totally Mu'doc's and another is mine... We work well as a team since the rest of the band decided to... Leave for a while..." he swallowed and looked down "It's just both of us in Gorillaz now..." he said not wanting to get into details.

She nodded as she listened to his reply, smiling and glancing at Murdoc from time to time. The bassist didn't say anything, just smiled at Alex and 2D. When she was finally done eating, he excused himself for just a moment to burp the baby. He was more than thankful to have an excuse to leave for a second. He stood in the kitchen and patted the baby on her back.

David’s brother watched Murdoc leaved and looked at 2D. "So... Why does your Omega have you wrapped around his little finger?" He asked Stuart. He wondered if the guy was good in bed or something.

Stuart was finished eating when he noticed Murdoc leaving and heard his question raising a brow to him. He chuckled softly looking back at him. "Muds was my best mate for years. We've know each other since i was 19 and him 31.  So more than 10 years... He pretended he was an Alpha and I discovered the truth and bonded with him... I'm his first Alpha, that he swore he would never relate to..... He knows me much better than anyone... No offences mom." Rachel just nodded and smiled eating.

"so I think we're wrapped around each others fingers y’know? I'm his and he's mine..." he frowned to him changing his features. There was something bothering him about that guy's behavior. "I’ll defend him and my daughter with nails and teeth and I know he would do the same for me. It's not just the bond, its love." he wanted to add 'something you don’t know nothing about' but held his tongue. He looked down and finished eating silently while Rachel grabbed the plates and would bring the dessert.

Murdoc watched as Rachel came into the kitchen as he pat the babies back. He looked at her. "I... Don't know how you manage to deal with it...." he whispered to her. She had to deal with this family for years, he could barely deal with a day.

David’s brother continued to look at Stuart, confused. "So... Is he a good lay? Is that why you let him do what he wants?" He asked. He was honestly confused and... Curious. "If... And this is just hypothetical... If you wanted to sell him... How much?" He asked. David frowned and glared at his brother.

Rachel looked at him with a small smile "years of bearing, sweetie..." she whispered tiredly and kissed Alex's head. "I'm really sorry for all that Murdoc... Nothing I could do would erase my husband’s and his family's words... And I know that." she looked at him teary eyed "Just... Please don’t let me not see Alex cuz of him." she asked oozing sadness and grabbed his hand. She knew they would never want to go back to that house ever again, after what David did. "yeah she's a blessing for you and my son, ive never seen him so happy before, you're good for him... You can count on me to raise her and you'll always have my help, just please.." she looked at the baby that finally burped and laughed.

Stuart again raised another brown "lay? Is that what everyone thinks that matters? Sex?" he asked angrily. Of course Murdoc was an amazing lay, top or bottom, but he didn’t have to bring this up in front of everybody. Even Rachel's sister and her husband covered the kid’s ears not to hear that. Stuart frowned "he's not for sale" he said serious and emotionlessly. He remembered when he said he would sell Murdoc cuz he couldn’t have kids and his stomach curl. Would David's brother be interested in a male infertile Omega? Probably not....

Murdoc watched Rachel as she desperately begged for him not to ban her from Alex's life. He felt bad for her, David seemed like an asshole, while 2D was usually nothing but sweet to him. With his free hand, he put it on Rachel's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're always welcome to come see her." He said softly. He would never do that to Rachel, she has been nothing but kind.

David’s brother frowned. "Well of course. He's old and a bit feisty. Can't be that he's an obedient Omega, so he's gotta be amazing in bed. I would love to see how obedient he gets then." He chuckled darkly. "Bet I could whip him into shape... If you know what I mean. Come on, you have to have some price that it'd take to get you interested in selling him." He asked. David glared at his brother, but didn't say anything, this was Stuart's question to answer.

Rachel sniffled smiling to him happy she would be able to see her again. She turned to the fridge and grabbed the dessert going to take it to the dining room. "Thank you Murdoc means a lot to me..." she told him with a smile.

Stuart got really mad with those comments but held his tongue "Mu'doc is mine. No price." He said with clenched teeth glaring at him with his murderous aura. He folded his arms and friend even deeper. He was so mad at him. He turned to his father "What have I told you about this? One more comment about Muds and I'm out." He told him seriously. His mother came choking with the atmosphere of the place and silently placed the sweet on the table.

David sighed and looked at his brother. "Shut the hell up and eat. My wife didn't host this dinner for you to try to bid on my son's Omega. They're bonded, go find your own." He said. That seemed to do the trick as the brother pursed his lips and and rolled his eyes. David looked at Stuart as if to say, 'There. Now relax.'

Murdoc came into the room, sensing a bit of a disagreement going on. He frowned and walked back to his seat quietly. He didn't noticed David’s brother watching him like a shark circling it's prey. Murdoc did notice Paul eyeing Alex once again. He gave a low growl as a warning. Paul seemed to hear this, averting his gaze in a nonchalant manner.

Stuart was actually surprised with his father's attitude... He thought he would say something like "c'mon say your price stop hiding things... Everyone knows you wanna sell him" or something among those lines. He smiled to his father softly thanking him silently.

Stuart turned to Murdoc noticing all the reactions of those Alphas. That would be the only and last moment they would share a room with their kid. He didn't like a thing what was happening. He started playing with Alex now that she ate and was a happy baby "you want dessert Muds?" He whispered to him with a sweet smile trying to forget the shitty situation they were previously in. He hoped that dinner would end soon.

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great." He smiled and looked down at Alex. He was surprised at how relatively calm she acted most of the time. She'd wake them up crying when she was hungry of course, but she seemed more curious than anything. She couldn't see much with her baby eyes but that didn't stop her from looking around.

David’s brother kept watching the two interact. He was incredibly curious now about their dynamic. He watched them and ate.

Murdoc was so happy he could just focus on 2D during this dinner. Well, 2D and Alex. He wanted it to be over, but he figured they'd go into the living and sit and chat for awhile, which Murdoc would have to go do, he was sure.

Stuart loved her big eyes and calm temper. She was relatively an easy baby to take care of... She didn’t get sick yet after being born even coming before the right time... It was really a miracle and he was happy she didn’t have any problems. He knew he would have to buy a lot of toys and interesting things to grab her attention when she was older cuz she was just too curious about everything. He chuckled softly wondering how things would be once she learned how to speak and start asking everyone "why?" all the time. He was glad she seemed smart and not cranky.

He kissed her forehead noticing some eyes over the couple. He didn’t mind showing everyone he really loved Murdoc and their daughter. Rachel just fondly smiled to them, her heart finally resting after being so scared of not seeing her anymore cuz of other people. Stuart again served his dessert as he was with Alex, and she looked curious at the sweet wanting to try it. It smelled like milk and the baby was curious again.

Stuart laughed and tried to fed Murdoc seeing her watching the spoon and frowning wanting to taste it "you're just too young little girl..." he poked her nose and she blabbed. He focused his attention in his family and forgot about the others, not even grabbing dessert to himself and instead sharing with Murdoc. Rachel watched them fondly remembering the time she used to take care of Stuart. Time flew. They had soft and loving vibes she could feel. Her side of the family looked happy too.

David’s brother tapped his fork against his plate, staring at Murdoc. He looked confused. "So..." he begins. David looked at his brother with a fiery rage. Murdoc looks up at the brother. "Murdoc what do you think you're worth?" He asked him. Murdoc furrowed his brows and looked at Stuart.

"What do you mean? As the head of Gorillaz? Oh I dunn-" he began but was interrupted.

"No, as a male Omega obviously." He said. Murdoc's brows furrowed even deeper and he looked at Stuart again, confused. He wasn't aware of the previous conversation before, this question was very out of the blue.  He felt a small bit of panic, wondering if 2D was wanting to sell him again..

Stuart heard the for against the plate and was taken off his good moment rudely. He looked at his brother as well. He furrowed his brows to the guy too. What kind of question was that? He was even more confused that Alpha asked directly to his Omega instead of him, the Alpha responsible for him.

He sighed impatiently "He's asking this cuz he wanted to know for how much i would sell you.. If I was interested in this." he explained Murdoc softly "and he bloody cant understand that I wont sell you Mu'doc cuz I love you and you're worth cuz you're my family and Alex's father..." he narrowed his eyes grabbing his hand and showing the sod their rings

"This man just thinks I'm with you cuz you're a good lay, a rare male Omega or something..." he hated to admit all that but wouldn’t lie to Murdoc and make him think he would sell him.

"Dad your brother is a fucking ass and I dunno why the hell you invited him here to only talk about my Omega when we were suppose to talk about Alex interact with her or better stuff." he said sternly knowing David tried to be polite and ask him to stop but didn’t work clearly. His mother and her part of the family just bowed their heads, the kids going away to play again. He didn’t want to bring her there to those family meetings never more.

David sighed and looked at his brother. "Shut up or get out of my house." He growled, exuding a dominant scent that affected Murdoc. He felt suffocated. He shrugged trying not to panic. Even the other Alphas felt and turned away from David, obviously not wanting to challenge him. David's brother bowed his head and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll stop." He said softly. David stopped and looked at Stuart, looking at the rings but did not say anything. He got up and left the table hurriedly. Murdoc felt as if he could finally breathe again.

Stuart looked at Murdoc hunched over in fear and his mother looked away, it was a battlefield for those Ômegas. He felt sick to everyone now, finding that his uncle was even worse than his father. He sighed watching his father leave. It felt like a big flop now. He began to exhale some sad aromas and finished the dessert, for he had already given Murdoc his share. He was really tired of arguing and the last thing he wanted was to show his daughter to those people.

Rachel noticed how her son looked sad and decided to interfere ... "Well, and after dinner we'll talk in the living room, eh?" she turned to her sister "Your kids could play with Alex, I saw how they wanted to do it, they're good boys ..." she tried her best to give a smile now that David finally left. I knew that a time like that would not happen so soon again, if it did, then they would have to make the most of it.

Stuart looked at Murdoc curling and his mother looking away, it was a battlefield for those Omegas. He felt bad at everybody now discovering that his uncle was even worse than his father. He sighed watching his father leave. He felt like a huge failure now. He started oozing some sad scents and finished his dessert as he had already given Murdoc his part. He was really tired and the last thing he wanted was to show his daughter to that people.

Rachel noticed how his son looked sad and decided to interfere... "Well, how about after dinner we go talking in the living room huh?" she turned to her sister "kids could play outside and we can interact a bit with the new member of our family here right?..." she tried her best to give a smile now that David finally left. She knew a moment like that wouldn’t happen anytime sooner so they had to enjoy the maximum they could.

Murdoc gave a soft smile to Rachel. "Ugh... I'm going to go change her real quick, then we can be down to interact all you'd like." He said. He had no idea if she needed to change already but he needed a moment alone. He watched as the Alpha's all got up and went into the living room with Rachel and her family. Murdoc looked at 2D.

"I’ll be right back, okay?" He said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just need a minute, you know?" He told him. He was trying. He really was. He just hoped Stuart realized this. He didn't want him thinking he was trying to ditch the party, no matter how much he really wanted to.

Stuart nodded to him giving his really needed moment. He knew Alex mustn't be in need of change but he couldn’t prevent Murdoc for a time alone. He gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss on his lips.

He walked together with everyone to the living room and sat on the couch. He felt even more uncomfortable without Murdoc around. His mother was next to him and the other side was empty for Murdoc to sit. Rachel's sister and husband sat a bit far from the Alphas, getting ready for more arguments. "He will be here in a moment." he told David's family with a soft smile. He wanted so bad to go with Murdoc... But decided to stay and let him have his moment alone, he just took time to send her and him some vibrations as they were far.

Murdoc went up to the room and closed the door. He sighed and looked down at Alex before hugging her tightly. He sighed again and breathed in her baby scent. She always knew how to calm him down even if she didn't do anything really. Just existing was the best thing for him.

He laid down with the baby in his arms. He closed his eyes trying to find the strength to continue. After a few moments he sat up and finally changed her and walked back downstairs. He heard the kids playing and laughing outside. He walked out with Alex, smiling and expecting to see the kids playing tag or something. Instead, he saw Paul. He frowned and hid behind a pillar with Alex to watch.

Stuart while this was happening was trying to keep everyone entertained talking about the band, his relationship with Murdoc or his childhood with his mother while Murdoc didn't come back down. He was taking some time and Stuart started to worry. He noticed Paul wasn't there and got even more nervous.

His mother noticed how Stuart looked distressed and wondered if it had anything to do with Murdoc. She kept helping him distract the Alphas, David don't come back yet room everything was just too strange.

Paul was leaning down, talking to the kid. Murdoc couldn't hear much of it but he wasn't fond of it. He heard something about playing at someone's house? Did Paul and his wife have kids? Murdoc didn't hear anyone say anything.

He held Alex close and walked a little closer, staying quiet. He listened to the guy talk as he watched him give the kids what looked like candy. Murdoc felt like something was wrong, but he couldn't prove it.

"If I give you candy it's just between us okay? You can have more at my house." He said to the children. Murdoc stood there, wondering what the hell was going on.

Stuart decided to walk upstairs after a while to see if they were having any problem there. When he didn't see any of them in the bedroom he got a bit desperate. Where Murdoc could be now? He looked through the window and frowned he was outside with Paul and the kids...? That was really strange and he just observed to see what would happen. He decided to go downstairs and outside to see it closer.

In the living room Rachel and her part of the family were still chatting with the Alphas to keep them calm and not mad at the missing Omega.

Paul seemed to lean closer to the children whispering, Murdoc decided to interfere. "Hey... Can I help you with something?" He asked. The Alpha seemed to jump a little but remained overall composed. Murdoc frowned when he just stood up and didn't say a thing, staring at him.

"I think you need to leave." Paul said. Murdoc frowned and shook his head.

"No... Kids. Why don't you go inside...." he said firmly, hoping they'd listen. Paul didn't seem pleased with this. Murdoc felt a tingle of fear hit him. He needed to be careful, he had Alex.

The kids listened to Murdoc and walked back inside... However, as Paul told them they wouldn't say a word about what happened. Nevertheless, they seemed scared about it and their parents noticed that. Rachel noticed too and they all stood up and decided to go outside to see what was happening when the kids didn't want to say where they were or what they were doing...

Stuart was the first to appear by the door and was followed by Rachel, both looking at Murdoc and Paul... Not understanding what they were doing or talking, keeping a safe distance.

Paul noticed everyone watching. He looked at Murdoc then at Alex and gave a small smirk. Murdoc felt the hair on the back or his neck stand up again. He didn't like the smirk and it finally made him aware of what he didn't like about this guy... His eyes... They had nothing behind them.

"Watch yourself Omega..." he said as he walked towards him to pass him. Murdoc clutched Alex tightly and growled as he came closer, which made her cry. He watched as the guy walked back into the house, everyone standing at the door. He looked horrified.

Stuart and his mother noticed her crying and quickly run to Murdoc. "Love are you all right?" He said grabbing Alex from his lap to shush her... Murdoc seemed a bit pale and shaken.

"Oh honey you're okay? You look like you've seeing a ghost..." Rachel told Murdoc looking at him. What had made him that horrified? He had the same face of the kids when they came back home after dealing with Paul. That guy had something wrong. Rachel's sister and her husband watched him enter the house, both confused.

Murdoc looked at Rachel, "Don't... Let him near the children..." he told her. He grabbed her shoulders looking at her pleadingly. "Please..." he hoped she wouldn't ask why. He looked at Stuart then back to Rachel, tears in his eyes.

"Why the bloody fuck is the Omega getting so emotional over there?" David’s brother called out. Murdoc jumped and looked over. He didn't even know what to say. What could he say? That he had a hunch? Did people listen to hunches? Would an Alpha?

Rachel frowned a bit getting really confused now that suddenly Murdoc was totally emotive. She looked at Stuart that was equally confused. What had happened for that? Stuart leaned closer him with Alex a bit calmer in his lap with him sending soothing and loving vibes to her.

Stuart got angry again and offered Alex for Rachel to hold while he knew he would be pissed and wouldn’t be good for her. He didn’t want her crying again. "You should start explaining yourself you wanker" he pointed a finger on his chest "why the hell is Murdoc saying you have to be away from children?" Rachel's sister and his husband joined them getting closer Rachel and the baby and the kids were just scared, they had fear in their eyes and confusion. They were terrified Paul thought they said anything about what happened to the others.

Stuart looked at the kids "they're terrified and don’t want to talk about what happened" he hissed angrily, not with the kids but with Paul. "Now my Omega is emotive... Telling you to be away from them." he narrowed his eyes trying to guess what was happening. Rachel rocked the baby back and forth, her part of the family still confused.

Murdoc made sure to step between Paul and Alex so he couldn't see her. Paul didn't seem flustered or upset by the accusations. He stood there emotionless.

"I don't know what you're talking about or implying but I didn't say anything." He said. Just then Paul's wife came running out to him.

"What the hell is going on!?" She demanded. Murdoc didn't dare speak. It wasn't his place with the Alpha. He needed to wait.

Stuart glared at her with hate to intimidate the Alpha. He was pissed and something about the bond with Murdoc told him he was telling the truth. But who would believe an Omega?

"Your husband said something that made the kids scared" he pointed to them that only curled themselves scared of Paul. "Mu'doc told us to keep him away from kids... And I don't like the way he looks at our child..." he said leaning closer Rachel that was still holding Alex protectively.

She didn't seem intimidated by Stuart, instead challenging him. "He wouldn't hurt a fly! He loves children! He works with them as part of his job! He works with your father to design rides, idiot! He's the head engineer!" She growled and looked at Murdoc.

"Who cares what your Omega thinks! He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about!" She spat at him. "Keep her Omega tamed or I will!" She hissed, taking Paul and walking inside with him. Murdoc stood there shaking, pissed. No one except Stuart would believe him...

Stuart didn't mind what she said. He believed Murdoc more than anyone in that house. He couldn't believe he worked with children. He should have been sued long time ago. He started shaking angrily wanting to yell to tell them to sod off or immediately leave that house.

He tried hard to control himself when he turned to Murdoc and his mother being the only Omegas there not to scare them. His mother was in verge of tears and just bower her head. Alex was hugging her scared and Murdoc was pissed he could feel. He sighed and leaned closer them giving each one a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He turned to Murdoc "I believe in you ... In what you said about Paul..." He said seriously. He turned to his mother "I'm sorry mom... This isn't what I wanted for this night..." He said sadly entering the house again hoping they would follow her. Rachel's part of the family and the kids walked back into too.

Rachel sniffled and walked back into the house holding Alex trying to keep her calm not to cry. She felt so hurt.. And could sense when entered home how the Alphas were pissed, specially Paul and his wife. They would talk to David and everything will be a mess.

David came outside before anything could be said and he frowned. "What the hell is everyone doing outside. Come in and sit down and talk to your damn family Stuart. Show your daughter around. That’s why everyone’s here, stop letting the Omegas hog her." He growled, going back to the living room. Everyone else followed David.

Murdoc stayed behind Murdoc and grabbed Alex, holding her close. They went into the living room to sit down. Murdoc stuck close to 2D and Alex. He felt all eyes of the Alphas glaring at him, he kept his head down.

Stuart entered feeling his heart breaking at how angry his father was at him... Did he listen to what Paul's wife said? He swallowed hard and entered the house again. Rachel had her head bowed as well as the Alpha's glared at her angrily. She was totally on Stuart's and Murdoc's side...

The singer silently grabbed Alex from Murdoc's arms shushing her and letting people hold her. He gave her first to Rachel's part of the family. They seemed friendly and liked to play with Alex. She laughed with them. He gave Rachel and Murdoc a small smile and send her reassuring vibrations that she should be calm with them... It seemed to work but he didn’t want to let her kid go to the Alpha's hands... Could he say that? He didn’t want Paul to hold her... Not at all. He went back to his place and held Murdoc's hand sadly. He knew Murdoc didn’t want her passing around like a hot potato.

Murdoc watched Alex like a hawk, fidgeting as she was passed from hands to hands. He wanted her safe in his arms. David finally held her and he seemed to hold her the longest as everyone else began to have conversations about babies. David talked about 2D as a baby. Murdoc did like hearing about those stories and he didn't mind David holding her. He could tell he loved her.

Murdoc felt uneasy again when he handed her to his sister. She played and cooed with her, Alex watching her. Murdoc watched Paul next to her like a hawk. When David’s sister went to hand her to Paul Murdoc lost it.

"No! He DOES NOT get to hold her!" He yelled suddenly standing up quickly and going to grab her. David stood up and blocked Murdoc's path, grabbing him, Murdoc struggled. David growled and looked at Stuart.

"Control your Omega!" He hissed.

Stuart was looking at her carefully noticing through the bond how Murdoc was getting more and more nervous. He was too. Specially his father holding her for a long time... The person who hated Murdoc the most in the room. He listened to the stories and even blushed a little... At least with him David was fond.

Stuart noticed Murdoc standing up and not wanting the baby to be given to Paul. Even the children pulled their mother's sleeve telling Rachel's sister not to allow him hold Alex. She frowned to them. 2D's blood boiled and he couldn’t control himself anymore either. He stood up between both man and roughly grabbed Alex giving her to Rachel that went back scared of that fight.

"Didn't you listen that Mu'doc doesn’t want you holding her?" he hissed at him with his eyes turning white. He didn’t know why but he could guess by the way the children behaved what was happening. He looked at Paul and Murdoc still between them. Alex lips quivered and she wanted to cry seeing her parents like that.

"Yeah! You fucking pedophile!" Murdoc growled, David still keeping him back. Something in David slapped. David grabbed a hold of Murdoc by his hair, yanking him back and slapping him hard with his other hand. Murdoc froze and looked up at David, shocked. His face throbbed and he could tell his lip was bleeding.

David still held onto Murdoc by his hair and looked at Stuart. "If you won't control your Omega, I WILL." He yelled at him. "He's been nothing but a pain in my ass since the day he hit you with his car. This little mutt needs to learn some manners."

Stuart's eyes widened when Murdoc growled.... And after when his father slapped him. He was in pure horror now. His mother gasped at his action and Alex started crying. He felt his heart breaking at how much David hated him and his eyes watered from anger and hurt. He frowned deeply.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" he yelled at the top of his lungs, even louder than Alex was crying. He pointed to Paul "you all fucking made my daughter cry... You're a fucking abuser and you scared the kids. I'll find proofs against you and sue you. I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE!" He growled loosing control "You all." he pointed to the side of David "you're shit just like any other Alpha around, rude, cocky, wicked and fucking disgusting. I hate your part of the family David!" he didnt dare to call him father now, tears streaming down his face.

"thank you for always staying on our side mom and trying your best with us, you're the best mother I could have asked for and the best Mu'doc never had" he told her softly to what she just nodded and gave him back Alex bowing her head, hurt and ashamed. He turned to his part of the family "Please take care of your kids... I have a daughter now and I know how precious they are... Keep them safe" he said with a smile.  Stuart turned to the Alphas, including his father "you will NEVER EVER see Alex again. Only over my dead body" he hissed one last time and grabbed Murdoc's hand ready to go upstairs and pack his things to leave that house forever. He didn’t want another minute with his father.

He could see Murdoc's face red, his lip bleeding and roughly yanked his father's hand from his hair. He would never ever allow David or another Alpha to touch Murdoc. He wanted to go far, he wanted his island. He wanted to disappear... He even wanted Russel and Noodle right now. He sobbed in a low and painful tone feeling inside him breaking. He made his mother cry and his father hated the person who was with him.

David growled and then looked as if he would slap Stuart, but Murdoc quickly got in between them, growling. He didn't want Stuart slapped but he really didn't want Alex hurt if David missed somehow. David looked at Murdoc in surprise and seemed to come out of his daze. He looked around noticing the tension in the room. He relaxed and looked back at Stuart.

"Fine... Take your mutt and leave..." he growled. Murdoc felt his heart shatter, knowing he'd never accept him. He walked upstairs with Stuart and shut the door behind them.

He struggled to take his collar off, frustrated and upset. He leaned against the door and slid down to sit as he got it off. He looked at it  teary eyed. He had tried so hard and it still wasn't good enough. He licked his lips, tasting the blood. He wiped his lip and looked up at Stuart and Alex.

Stuart felt his whole body aching. The pain was just unbearable. He didn't want to be there... He didn't want to see Murdoc suffering. He hated all this. He silently cried while packing their stuff after placing Alex on his bed. He couldn't look at Murdoc anymore so ashamed he was.

He finished their bags and Alex's and sat down on the bed holding her tight and wiping her tears whispering lots of times how he was sorry for doing this to her. He said he loved her too lots of times. He sent her soothing vibrations hoping she wouldn't hate him. He lifted his covered in tears face and looked at Murdoc whispering "I-I'm sorry...." He hoped Murdoc wouldn't hate him too. "I'm so sorry..." He sobbed and hid his face on Alex's small body crying on her small red dress. Her baby smell always made him feel better.

While this happened in the lower floor Rachel told everyone to leave immediately that the dinner was over. She didn't dare to look on David's face or direct him any word. She was deeply hurt and wanted to be alone more than anything now. Or with Murdoc Alex and her son... In an opportunity to say sorry. Her part of the family was quick to leave bowing their heads and silently going. They knew she wanted to be alone.. And believed Murdoc as well even not able to say anything about it.

Murdoc looked up at him and frowned. He knew this would be a disaster... He didn't think it'd be this bad, but it was and now he didn't know what to do. He was too shaken and tired, his lip, jaw and hair throbbing painfully. He knew they needed to leave but that required going back downstairs. He thought for a moment he could possibly leave through the window but it was too hard with the baby.

"Sorry..." he whispered. He knew this was all his fault. He had tried so hard, even going as far as to wear the damned collar all the time again. He tossed the collar angrily across the room. He brought his knees up and sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees and leaning his head on them. He was breathing hard, trying to calm down.

David looked at Rachel, angrily. "Why'd you make them leave?" He growled. He was still pissed and oozing anger.

"Cuz you ruined my dinner!" she yelled at him angrily crying and shaking from anger "you ruined my week, you ruined everything just cuz my son is happy with the Omega he loves!" she shouted at him so loud she swore they could listen in the higher floor. She didn’t care if she was an Omega and needed to obey, he was deeply hurt feeling how her son was hurt.

"You should be happy for him for God's sake! All you did was deliberately attack his Omega, show how much you hate him and you slapped Murdoc in front of everybody! David you have any idea how deep you hurt OUR SON?!" she said and sobbed shaking from hurt and anger.

"I’ll bring them back to that island or any place as far as they could from you and make sure you never see Alex again cuz that's what you deserve!" she yelled and faced him knowing David would be pissed with her behavior being his Omega. Bur what could he do, hit her?

Stuart listened to her mother yelling and sniffled. He wiped his tears angrily and held Alex close one more time standing up and offering a hand to Murdoc "We... Need to go.." he whispered with a broken and hoarse voice. He grabbed their things and got ready to leave. Hopefully for the last time.

David was surprised she yelled back at him. He didn't even want to hit her or anything, the anger leaving him quickly. He felt horrible all of a sudden, hating to see his wife cry. He put his hand on her shoulder, he could feel the ache through the bond.

"I'm sorry... Rach, please..." he pleaded. He just wanted her to stop crying.

Murdoc grabbed Alex and held her close. He brushed her little bit of hair back and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry little girl..." he whispered as he followed Stuart. He stayed close and kept his head down, picking up his collar and putting it back on, even if he didn't want to.

Rachel slapped his hand from her shoulder crying heavily. "No please... You didn’t think about our son or me when you did what you did!" she glared at him with her eyes full of sorrow and hurt. "Now what's done is done... No sorries" she said sobbing and trying to control herself shaking from anger.

Stuart walked hand in hand with Murdoc and went downstairs.. He could feel by now that everyone left. Rachel and her shouts should have done the trick. He looked at her with a pleading look, they heard what she said previously. He didn’t even dare to look at his father anymore.

Rachel shyly leaned closer them "can.. Can I bring you guys where you need to go?" she asked softly with big soft tears in her eyes... Stuart just nodded. They would have to leave for the airport and ask Cyborg to grab them.  He didn’t want to go by boat that late at night scared of pirates. Rachel didn’t even look at David one last time, not really wanting even to go back home anymore. She was happy they agreed that she could drive them somewhere and have a proper farewell. She didn’t know when she would be able to see Alex again... If it happened like it did with Stuart, only in more than 10 years.

David watched them leave not saying anything. What could he say? Nothing... At all... He just watched her leave with them. He sat back in his chair in silence, unsure of what to say or do.

Murdoc kept his head down and kept Stuart between him and David. He wouldn't lie, he was a little shaken up from the slap. He could feel his lip had become swollen slightly and his face was probably bruised. His scalp hurt... A lot... He didn't want to be anywhere near David ever again if he could help it. They got into a cab quickly. He held Alex close and kept his head down. He was trying to keep himself together in the hopes of not breaking down in front of Rachel.

Rachel entered silently in the back part of the cab together with Stuart and sniffled. She looked through the window and let out her tears... "I'm sorry Murdoc.." she whispered. "Nothing I say can change what he did to you... But I swear God he will never get closer to you or Alex ever again.." she said angrily, "Even if it means I’ll never have another chance too..." she whispered and sobbed.

Stuart with his long arm held her and she started crying on his shoulder apologizing. Stuart started sending good vibrations and shushing his mother... Like she did tons of times with him before. He told her he loved her and that she would see Alex again.. The poor woman just thanked him, wondering if Murdoc wanted to say anything about what had just happened.

Murdoc swallowed, feeling horrible for Rachel. He bit his lip and held Alex's little hand. He looked down at her and brushed a finger against her little cheek. She opened her mouth and closed it. He smiled slowly, wincing at his lip hurting from the stretch. He looked into the rearview mirror and noticed how the part where David had hit him he was bruised and his lip swollen. He looked back down at the baby girl.

"You can see her any time you want Rachel..." he whispered. He looked up at Rachel and smiled at her. "Anytime... I promise. Just call." He said. He put a hand on her shoulder. The car stopped at the dock for them to get on the seaplane. This time they had a baby instead of the doctor. Cyborg would be flying, he was excited to see her again. They got out of the car and started their goodbyes.

Stuart walked out with his mother looking down. She cried almost whole way there against Stuart's shoulder... Putting out how she would miss her son, how she was hurt cuz of David did and how she was frustrated she would have to go back home and deal with him.

She lifted her head and smiled to Stuart "take care of Murdoc and Alex okay? I believe you... You're a good Alpha, nothing like your father, please always remember this, my son.." he said trying hard not to cry. He nodded swallowing the big lump in his throat. "I will miss you mom, thank you for everything and soon you'll visit her, I promise..." he said wiping her tears and kissing her forehead. "If you guy have any doubt, just call me..." she said winking playfully for him.

She turned to Murdoc "Sweetheart" he placed really carefully a hand on the cheek that was sore "you never deserved this..." she sniffled. "I cant put in words how I'm sorry for my husband's behavior..." Now she couldn’t say he would accept him or that things would be okay... This would be just a lie. "I hope I can see you someday soon... I promise I’ll make you lasagna again.." she chuckled

"I... Believe what you said about Paul, I could sense it... I'll definitely will do something against that Alpha" she looked at Alex "You're a good father.. Really take care of Alex with your life..." she looked at Stuart "and you take care of each other with passion and no fear.." she smiled "you'll be together forever, boys." She turned to Murdoc "Can I hold her one last time please?" she whispered.

 Murdoc smiled at her, happy to have some time with Rachel. She really was a nice woman and she was probably the reason Stuart didn't turn out to be a complete psycho like his father. He winced a bit at her touching his face but smiled. He nodded to her request.

"Sure. Anytime." He said, handing her the baby. He felt bad she couldn't just come with. It'd be nice to be able to talk with her a little more. She'd become like a maternal figure for him, one he never had. He would love the help and support but it's never that easy for them... He looked at Stuart, holding his hand gently.

Stuart held his hand and looked at his mother. She played with the baby and she laughed feeling the warm vibes coming from the elder woman. She kissed Alex little round face and the baby just touched her face back, what made Rachel slightly cry even more. It was like Alex knew she wasn't well. It was so sweet.

She reluctantly gave her back to Murdoc and sighed. It was really time to go. Cyborg was just waiting for them now. "Good luck for you boys... I'll pray for you" she said with a sad smile and Stuart felt his heart breaking with that sight. He knew his mother would cry a lot and possibly not sleep that night after everything she witnessed. It wasn't fair with her but what they could do? She couldn't go along with them.

Stuart gave her a tight hug crying a bit on her shoulder telling her she loved him. Rachel chuckled to how much soft Stuart was for an Alpha and told him she loved him. SHE turned to Murdoc "i love you too, no matter what happened you're part of the family now... Thank you for making my son happy..." She whispered and let him go, hugging Murdoc a last time before waving goodbye to both.

Murdoc almost got a little teary eyed as she told Murdoc she loved him like a member of the family. He'd never been part of a family before. He hugged her back tightly, pausing for a moment, not wanting to let go.

He took Alex and helped her wave goodbye as they looked through the window. He then put little earplugs in her ears before Cyborg started the engine. The plane was loud and he didn't want it damaging her hearing. When they were in the air, he noticed she seemed to like the vibrations rolling through the plain, putting her to sleep quickly. He also took the time to sleep as well. His face was hurting significantly and he had a headache from the hair pulling.

Stuart waved to his mother and once the plane started working and they were leaving he finally felt that was it. They would go back to their previous life alone just the two of them and.... That was it.

He joined Murdoc and the baby sleeping after crying a bit thinking about how his mother would be sad and heartbroken going back home having to deal with David alone. It wasn't fair with her. Soon he fell asleep emotionally drained.

Murdoc woke up when they got near the island. He looked at 2D sleeping and Alex. He blinked a few time, trying to wake up. His face was swollen but it didn't really hurt unless he loved it. He was trying hard to contemplate everything that happened. Had he ruined Stuart's family reunion? He felt bad partially but he also didn't. He would probably do it all again if he had the chance.

Cyborg landed the plane soon after and he gently woke Stuart up. He looked out at the island and smiled. He was happy to be away from everything and everyone. He could take his collar off.

Stuart could feel when they got near the island. He was glad Murdoc was gentle to wake him up. He yawned and smiled to him. He looked through the window and felt a relief seeing plastic beach again. Something he thought he would never feel towards that Island.

He stood up and grabbed Alex in his lap kissing Murdoc softly once Cyborg landed. He walked outside stretching his body and seeing how Alex would react to the new place... Sea and lots of garbage and sand. She would be totally curious looking around the place. He chuckled and kissed her round cheek walking with her to the building.

Murdoc watched them go inside and stayed out with Cyborg. He looked around the island to see how it was doing. Cyborg gave him updates, letting him know it'd been rather quiet while they were gone. He wondered if the pirates after him had just stopped? That didn't seem right, they wouldn't just stop. He bit his lip wondering if they should stay there or not... He didn't want Alex in the middle of a war.

He slowly walked back into the studio building. He slowly climbed the stairs to the main part with the living room, his bedroom just right off the side of it. He grabbed the collar around his neck and took it off. He threw it on the couch, happy to take it off. Something didn't sit right with him here though. Something felt off and he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he just was tired and wanted to sleep...

Stuart when he walked inside he went up the stairs to the bedroom with Alex showing her the beach through the big window. She seemed interested in the waves, the seagulls, coconut trees... Curious about everything. Her big mismatched eyes looking around as the singer spoke about everything.

He saw Murdoc getting closer and taking the collar off. He turned to him with a smile and could sense through the bond he was a bit distressed. He frowned leaning closer him "is everything all right muds? I was just showing Alex the island..." she laughed to him "she seemed really amused..." he chuckled.

Murdoc looked over at Stuart and shook his head, then gave him a small smile. "No... Nothings wrong. I'm happy she's happy. It just feels weird... Being back I guess." He said. He looked around at the place. "I just want her to be happy." He mentioned, looking down at the collar.

He walked over to the singer and gently grabbed the baby from the singer. He held her close and looked at Stuart. "We made this... We made her... Look at her." He chuckled. He was still in a bit of disbelief about it. He looked back down at her. "I never wanted to be pregnant.... I always thought I'd be the Alpha I was pretending to be. I never thought I'd be here... With her or you. Thank you..." he said to Stuart, his eyes glistening.

Stuart nodded to him looking through the window again "yeah... I know what you mean this weird feeling..." he said tiredly. He looked at Alex, he definitely just wanted her to be happy as well. Here or anywhere they lived in... Her happiness was all that mattered.

He gave him Alex with a soft smile. Stuart's heart always skipped a beat when he saw Murdoc holding their baby. It was so beautiful he couldn’t put in words. He looked at her and chuckled. "She's our small miracle, Muds..." he said caressing her round and soft cheek.

He heard what Murdoc said and his heart raced. He leaned closer him and kissed his forehead. "No need to thank me... I'm happy the way I am... With you and her..." he looked at him with his own eyes shining. They had gone through a lot till that day. They proved what they felt towards each other, how that feeling was strong. Stuart was definitely happy they made through all that and could try again with Alex. She was truly a blessing.

Murdoc smiled and nodded, "Yeah..." he looked down at Alex and caressed her little cheek as well. The next week was more chaotic than he could have imagined. The studio released both albums and they were hits, which Murdoc knew they would be. However, he hardly had time to revel in it as Alex was needing most of their attention. She cried loudly and she cried often, needing changed, fed, held, whatever the case. There were increased moments where Murdoc would begin to panic when he tried changing, feeding, or holding the baby and she'd just whimper and cry. When she did that at the hospital or Stuart's parents house, Rachel or a nurse seemed to know what to do. Sleep deprived Murdoc, began to worry he was a horrible parent.

It was 3 PM on the ninth day of bringing her home. He had hardly had any sleep that day and his mind was frazzled. He was rocking her gently in his arms and walking around the living room with her, shushing her gently. He didn't know what to do.

Stuart as the days went by noticed how Alex turned into a cranky and crying baby... This worried him a lot as he could notice Murdoc was getting more and more desperate about what to do with her as nothing seemed to work. He felt bad at how exhausted he looked and was trying his best to help and be a good and present father but it was much more difficult than he thought. And it hurt seeing her crying that much.

Stuart noticed him shushing her in the living room but it wasn't working. He could see how Murdoc was almost a sleepwalker so many days not sleeping properly. He leaned closer him and grabbed Alex from his arms. "Muds..." He tried to talk softly "i know you're trying hard here but you have to sleep..." He caressed his face "please rest i'll take care of her..." He said smiling tiredly to Murdoc hoping he would listen to him.

Murdoc felt his heart ache as Stuart took her. He could try to go lay down but the damn bond made it hard. Whenever she cried it's like it cut deep into his soul, he hated it and desperately wanted to fix it. Stuart didn't like her crying either but he wasn't sure he could feel that as intensely as he did. He couldn't just leave her, he wouldn't sleep anyways.

"I-it's all right, I can take her Stu. I just... I gotta help her..." he said, going to take her back. "I gotta figure out why she's crying. I tried feeding her, tried burping her, changing her, getting her to sleep, nothing's working. I'm beginning to think she doesn't like me anymore." He said desperately. He was exhausted and emotionally drained, he didn't know what to do.

Stuart looked at him and bit his lip. He knew Murdoc was trying hard but that was a bit too much. Things were getting worse and he knew it. "Of course she loves you Muds.. Don't be silly..." he said softly while the baby was still crying. It was heartbreaking. He didn't let Murdoc grab her feeling hurt through the bond too. He could feel how she was nervous and couldn't understand why.

The singer grabbed his hand and guided Murdoc to the bed together with the baby. He laid Murdoc down and laid next to him with Alex between them. He would try something new now to try to call her down. He was running out ideas as well.

He put Murdoc laying on his side hugging her while he did the same on the other side  "look I need you to focus on her... All the rest of your strength okay? I will do the same and hopefully it will calm her down... Send all the vibes you can for her... Calming and loving ones..." He said softly caressing Murdoc's face. He knew the state he was in he would pass out in no time doing that. He hoped it work. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on Alex's head, focusing his energy on her.

Murdoc let 2D guide him to lay down on the bed. He held onto Alex as she cried and he felt horrible still. He listened to Stuart and nodded, agreeing. He was desperate at this point. Desperate and exhausted.

He closed his eyes and focused on sending her all his strength and calming vibes. As much as he could really. He wasn't sure how much he could do at this point but he'd try. He sent her the vibes for a few moments, exhaustion already taking over. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was out.

This seemed to help her a bit, till he fell asleep, then she started to whimper again. Big tears formed at the corner of her eyes and her lip quivered. She looked around and kicked her little legs a bit, ready to cry once more.

Stuart noticing Murdoc passed out just grabbed Alex ready to leave. He needed to give him a moment of peace... He stood up seeing how she was ready to cry again and ran with her outta the room.

He was glad at least Murdoc would have some sleep even if it was forced.. He decided to walk around the island with her to try to calm her down and maybe distract her a bit. Maybe some sun and new things would help that... He just wanted Murdoc able to rest for a while without her. He knew Alex loved him... She must have been bothered by something he didn't know what it was.

Maybe she was getting sick?


	15. Epilogue

Murdoc slept for maybe 20 minutes. He could feel the ache in his chest and it woke him up and made him sick. He felt sweaty and horrible from it. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He felt like crying. Like he needed to just lay down and cry, maybe he'd sleep more. He sniffled and walked to the living room to look for them.

When he didn't see or hear her, he lit a cigarette he'd had stored away for a rainy day. He hadn't had one since he'd been pregnant, it felt good. He walked outside to go find her and Stuart. He almost considered not doing it but the pain in his chest was too much to ignore. He sighed and went to go find them.

Stuart was walking with her around showing shells and other things he could find but it wasn't really working. He kept whimpering and crying. He felt like he was failing already.

He sighed and noticed Murdoc getting close. He could sniffle and felt the smell of smoke. He frowned a bit "Muds have you been smoking? You should be sleeping.." he said a bit angry, he could see by his expression he wanted to cry or was so sad he was in the verge of tears. He didn't let him hold her while smelly "What are you doing here?"

Murdoc frowned at Stuart, too tired to really care about Stuart's criticisms. He walked closer, putting out the cigarette. He noticed she was still crying. He held his chest and clutched it harder.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? She won't bloody stop crying. I can feel it Stuart. It fuckin hurts..." he growled. He went closer to them and looked down at her. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why does she keep crying? Nothing seems to work." He whispered. "I'm exhausted... How is she not exhausted?"

Stuart sighed abandoning his defensive self for a moment noticing how Murdoc was tired. "It hurts me too Muds.. Don't think it doesn’t." He whispered to him. It hurt quite a lot but the singer remained strong for Murdoc as he was already so tired Stuart couldn't show him how he truly felt or they would give up.

"You should be sleeping... The way you're exhausted won't help anything..." He frowned looking at the crying baby in his arms. He seemed even sadder when she was crying hoarsely already.

"I read in one of those books... Might be colic... Babies have colic... It's kinda common... And when this happens there ain't much we can do..." He caressed her covered in tears face "she is a baby... She has a lot of energy..." He sniffled "but I really wish she could focus it in other thing rather than crying..." He was losing hope too.

Murdoc growled, frustrated. "I can't sleep!" He snapped. "I can feel it!" He clutched his chest. "It feels like my heart is getting crushed, I wanna lay down and die while at the same time come and make her feel better!" He clutched his chest tightly, panicking. He looked at her as she began crying again. He grit his teeth.

"Christ! All she does is cry! We're just tying to help her!" He cried desperately. He had no idea what to do and his exhausted brain could only think to yell. He knew yelling at her would do nothing, but he couldn't help snapping at Stuart. He looked at the singer desperately.

Stuart looked at him back sadly. "We can't do much Muds... I'm sorry..." He looked at the crying baby looking hopeless while Murdoc was desperate. He couldn't panic with him or things would be even worse.

He placed both hands on her ears so she wouldn't hear him yelling... But he knew she could feel through the bond how distressed he was. He frowned a bit to Murdoc "I bet that yelling won't help either..." He said carrying her around trying to sush her down going a bit far from Murdoc and his shouts

Murdoc frowned deeply as he walked away from him. He quickly followed. "Well give her to me then, damnit! She didn't cry as much with me." He hissed, walking up to Stuart. He went to grab her as she whimpered and cried.

He rocked her back and forth, shushing her as he sent her what he could for soothing vibes. It felt exhausted, he really hoped he wouldn’t pass out with her. He noticed his swaying was slowing and he needed to sit down. He sighed and looked at 2D, letting him know he needed to take her again.

Stuart frowned to his behavior. Murdoc was trying really hard but that wasn't necessary now. He was getting a bit annoyed with him by now. "See? You can barely keep standing Mu'doc" he grabbed the crying baby once again angrily. Alex noticed how her parents seemed distressed with each other and cried even more. Stuart sighed.

"I’ll go with her back inside... Fresh air is clearly not helping her..." he had an idea and smiled going back inside. He hoped Murdoc would follow him. He didn't know if it could work but he was bound to try anything now. That was probably colic... As nothing worked and he could sense she was in pain through the bond.

Murdoc frowned, noticing how Stuart grabbed the baby. He growled and followed Stuart. "What are you doing? What do you have in mind?" He asked him. He felt he could pass out again. He wanted to hold her again, the pain in his chest hurt and he needed her.

Stuart didn't answer him going directly to the studio. She smiled and put Murdoc sitting down on one of the revolving chairs there. "You, stay and calm down" he said frowning and being serious to his Omega. He was tired too but getting angry wouldn't help so he would try to relax.

Stuart laid the baby down on one of the couches they had there and went back to the mixing table. He turned a song on, the one that was the closest they had of a lullaby. 'Stop the Dams..' was the one he picked.

He went back to the couch and laid Alex's tiny head on his lap, starting a soft and gentle massage on her belly, while looking at her and singing the song from their D-Sides album.

 

_When you're smoking tenfold in the morning_

_It's gonna be a cold day_

_When you're keeping everything inside you_

_It can only hurt you…_

He was singing with a really tired voice, but he kept his hopes up that would really help her if it was really colic. He looked at her with a small smile and sent her loving and soothing vibrations... He as trying his best even knowing for colic there was no treatment at all. He would place Murdoc next to her but he thought it as a good idea keep some distance when he was that tired and distressed.

Murdoc sat in the chair and watched him. He crossed his arms and did as Stuart told him. He watched as he set up the music and put the baby in his lap, then the song played and, surprisingly, this seemed to be working. He felt the pain in his chest start to soothe while she laid there looking up at Stuart.

She whimpered from time to time, but it seemed to be working. It even made him a little tired as the melody played. Maybe he could start to get some sleep finally. Murdoc began to closed his eyes, feeling his body start to relax as he drifted off. Stuart wouldn't mind right? Maybe if he could get some rest, then he'd wake up refreshed and let Stuart get some more sleep.

After a while with the song going on Stuart noticed Murdoc was dozing off finally, together with the baby. He was so glad that noise finally stopped. He wiped the tear stained face of Alex and offered her a paci. She was so angelical whole sleeping. He felt like crying from relieve after so long trying to calm her down.

He went to the mixing table and turned the song off. It was really silent in the room, just the noise of the waves crashing outside. He smiled alone around of his good work. He knew music was the solution to almost all issues.

He silently grabbed unconscious Murdoc on his lap and placed him laying next to Alex on the couch. He knew they couldn't be separated now. He made sure both of them were asleep and slowly walked outside going to the kitchen to eat something as he was starving. He would try to sleep later.

Murdoc was sleeping soundly and deeply, the baby seemed to be doing the same. She only did it for a short time though. After about half an hour, she began to slowly wake up, whimpering and crying. Murdoc felt the pain in his chest again and it woke him up immediately. He looked at Alex next time him tiredly. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close. He began getting teary eyed.

"Baby please...." he pleaded softly. "We just need some sleep..." he sobbed, tears pouring down his cheeks. "You need sleep too." He tried to reason with her. She only seemed to cry harder, the scream she let out made him cringe and close his eyes. He didn't know what to do but it was grating at his forehead. He needed it to stop.

Stuart was away by now, he asked Cyborg to take care of them while he was away. He thought that now Murdoc would have a bit of rest he much needed so he just ate something and went to his room to try to sleep a bit. He knew the studio was silent enough for them to rest.

After a while he felt his heart aching and woke up knowing something was wrong with Murdoc and Alex. He stood up quick going back to the studio to see what was happening.

The baby just kept crying and Murdoc began to shake with frustration as he sobbed. He didn't know what to do. His exhaustion told him to silence the child but the small rational part of his brain knew he couldn't do that, not in the irrational part his brain thought. Finally he snapped.

"Shut up! Shut up! Please!" He yelled at her as he grabbed clumps of his hair and pulled on it. The pain helped ground him as more irrational thoughts spilled onto his mind. He curled up shaking, not trusting himself to touch her just yet as began screaming hard.

Stuart entered the place right this time. He could sense how Murdoc was distressed and desperate. He heard him yelling at her and frowned. She was just s baby it wasn't her fault.. Murdoc couldn't do something like that cuz she was crying.

The singer was quick to separate them grabbing Alex and walking away from him with her. He didn't know if Murdoc was really in a good state of mind to be near the baby after what he saw. He started to be scared of leaving them alone and Murdoc would hurt her. She kept crying on his lap top while the singer tried to shush her.

Murdoc continued to grab his hair in fistfuls as she cried. His chest ached and he just wanted it to stop. He didn't want this bond anymore, he just needed it all to stop. She'd never given him any problems through the bond before, why was it so bad now?

"She just needs to stop crying..." he sobbed, clutching his chest. "Maybe... Maybe if I hold her again." He said softly, sitting up slowly and walking over to where 2D and Alex was. "Come on...." he said, going to grab her, "let me see her."

Stuart saw his Omega freaking out and instinctively he pulled Alex close to his chest while she cried and shook his head negatively "No, she wont stop crying with you" he said sternly not letting Murdoc get closer his child. He didn’t know why he was so protective over her about Murdoc.. He wouldn’t hurt her would he? He kept holding her while she bailed and turned his body slightly to the side not letting Murdoc even get closer.

Murdoc stopped in his place as he noticed the singer turning his body away from him, shielding the baby. He growled, frustrated. Was Stuart trying to keep her away from him? He was her father for Christ's sake. He carried her for 8 painful months.

He grit his teeth and reached over for her, "Let me see her Stu." He hissed. He grabbed part of her blanket she was wrapped in. He needed a better angle to grab her at.

Before he could walk around to grab her better, he felt Stuart jerk away from him and suddenly she was screaming. He clutched his chest, hissing and looked at her to see what was wrong. His heart raced as he noticed he had accidentally nicked her arm with his nails when Stuart had jerked her away. She was bleeding a little.

Stuart looked at her bleeding and at Murdoc. He knew it was an accident but... He got really angry "See what you did?!" he yelled back at him "I was trying to protect her and you ruined everything!" he said not really thinking about what he was saying. Too angry and exhausted to think straight.

"Why the hell you keep those claws when you want to hold a baby huh? Irresponsible!" he snarled standing up and walking with her to the bathroom to wash her wound and clean it. He closed the door behind him really wanting to avoid Murdoc after what he did. Alex was crying even more now she was hurt and it was driving Stuart crazy already. It was really heartbreaking. He could feel his own eyes watering while he took care of her cut. He knew it would leave a scar, definitely.

Murdoc flinched and backed up as Stuart yelled at him. He looked down at his nails and looked back up at Stuart as he got up and walked to the bathroom. After he closed the door, Stuart looked down at his nails, he didn't think they were that bad, just a little long, not near as bad as they used to be anyways. He hadn't had time to clip them yet.

He crossed his arms, hiding his hands under his armpits. He looked at the door, hearing her little screeches and feeling her pain in his chest. He started silently crying, unsure of what to do. He'd just hurt his child.... He didn't mean to but he supposed that didn't matter... He didn't mean to kill Noodle either...

He let out a choked sob and forced himself to leave. It was hard but had to be done. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He left and out onto the beach. He found a grassy area and laid down, curling up on his side and staring at the ocean. Tears silently fell as he tried not to focus on the pain in his chest... He wished more than anything he could have a drink right now.

Stuart finally managed to clean her cut and shush her. He walked outside the bathroom and didn’t find Murdoc. He got worried for a moment but he was so tired and hurt he couldn’t be bothered to look for him now. He decided to take care of Alex, feed her and change her before trying to sing and soothe her again to make her sleep. He would do everything alone... Too scared of what Murdoc could do to her in the state he was in. He would try to look for him when he was done with Alex.

He knew Cyborg was programmed to take care of him no matter what so any problem she would interfere. He sighed thinking about what he had told Murdoc... He was too rough and rude... He would have to apologize to him afterwards... But for now Alex was his focus. He tried to send him and Alex vibrations to calm then down. His anxiety insisted in telling him he couldn’t let Murdoc alone or he would do something bad against himself. He swallowed hard looking at Alex, getting worried about his emotionally unstable and exhausted Omega. He needed to protect him, not let him alone... But he had hurt Alex. Stuart was just too confused.

Murdoc laid on the grass, staring out at the ocean for a while, the ache in his chest still as painful as ever. He wasn't sure if it was from the bond or his own pain at this point.  He had stopped crying as the sun began to set. He laid there a bit numb with his feelings, thoughts slowly drifting through his mind.

The sun was setting and he began to shiver as it got just a little colder. He could feel the spray of the ocean hit him and it only made him feel damp and cold. Eventually he slowly got up and trudged to the Studio.

When he got inside, he looked up the stairs towards his bedroom or downstairs towards 2D's old bedroom. He decided to go down there. He walked silently down to it, opening the door slowly. Be closed it and looked at the old room. It was fairly untouched since 2D had left it. Sometimes Murdoc came down here to be alone. He had actually stashed a bunch of old alcohol bottles down here when he found out he'd become pregnant. He knew he couldn't drink then but now he could. He laid down on Stuart's bed and reached under the mattress, pulling out a small bottle of rum. He began drinking, hoping it'd help ease the pain in his chest.

Stuart after a while finally finished with Alex. Without blood it wasn’t a big or ugly cut.. Just a scratch. He definitely exaggerated. After changing her, feeding her and a warm bath Alex seemed exhausted from crying. Again Stuart placed her on the bed and started a soothing massage to ease her pain and sang to her. It was working... Thankfully. Soon she was sleeping again and Stuart could finally manage to find Murdoc getting a bit worried of leaving the baby alone. He found Cyborg walking around the island and asked her to keep an eye on Alex as he would look for Murdoc. The robot nodded and obeyed. He asked if she saw Murdoc anywhere and she told him he was downstairs. Stuart swallowed hard, what in the world Murdoc would be doing in his room?

He left Noodle taking care of the baby after she brought a warm water bottle to put on her belly and run downstairs to meet Murdoc. Reaching there he just found a closed door and decided to knock in case it was locked. Murdoc must be totally mad at him after what he said. He swallowed again "Muds... You there? I want to talk to you... Please" he begged through the door hoping he would at least open it. He sent Murdoc calming vibes telling him he wasnt there to fight or to hurt him "I' want to apologize... Please... I'm worried..." he begged again exhausted pressing his forehead against it and sighing.

Murdoc heard 2D and felt the positive vibes. He also noticed how he didn't feel Alex crying anymore. He sat up slowly, his head foggy and swimming from the alcohol. He stood up slowly but fell back on the bed, clearly drunk. He looked at the door.

"It's open..." he slurred. He laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, taking another large gulp of rum. He hadn't realized just how much he missed rum until now. He didn't really wanna talk to Stuart right now, his scolding words running through his head over and over.

Stuart heard his voice and could totally notice Murdoc was drunk... Or at least should be tipsy. God how much had he drank? He opened the door slowly swallowing hard scared of what could be behind it. He leaned closer that cursed room ad the whale howled making the singer shiver. He hated that whale.

He kneeled in from of Murdoc while he was laying on the bed "hey... I managed to make her sleep and Cyborg is taking care of her now..." he said to the drunk man laying on the bed "I wanted to apologize for what I told you before... I was mad... And it wasn't a serious cut..." he said lowly looking at him, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry..." he bowed his head and grabbed Murdoc's free hand.

"W-why are you drinking?" The sight broke his heart. Had been a while since he last saw Murdoc drinking. He should be really down in the dumps or hurt to begin drinking again. He felt guilty and was glad Alex wasn't there to see him drunk. Noodle had seen him lots of times... He didn't want Alex to be the same. He was changing right? He looked at his Omega waiting his answer.

Murdoc kept his gaze towards the ceiling and listened to Stuart talk. He swallowed and kept his gaze upwards. "Doesn't matter..." he whispered before taking another swig. "You were right... I was irresponsible... I shouldn't be a parent anyways..." he mumbled, still slurring his words a bit. He turned on his side away from 2D and curled up a bit, holding the bottle in his arms.

"How's she doing?" He asked him quietly. Did he deserve to even know at this point? He felt horrible, like he shouldn't even be allowed to see her again... What if he turned into his father? Abusive... He shivered and curled into a tighter ball.

Stuart felt his heart aching when Murdoc turned his back to him. He felt rejected. He decided to sit down with his back against the bed avoiding Murdoc as well. His words hurt him deep. He knew he spoke not really thinking and that hurt Murdoc... But that was a bit too much. Murdoc was a good parent... He helped taking care of her all the time... He was always present caring worrying and trying his best. It was just an accident. The singer sighed and hid his face with his hands.

"She's sleeping..." He said with a broken and sad voice and bowed his head "I managed to make her sleep after eating and a bath..." He sniffled while big and soft tears escaped his void eyes and he sobbed painfully. "I'm sorry Muds..." He whispered. "I'm not a good Alpha..." He said softly still crying. He was definitely frustrated and wanted some comfort from the older male... A hug a kiss... But he was drunk. And all cuz of his fault. He went back drinking so unhappy he was. Stuart felt like a failure.

Murdoc scoffed but still faced away from him. "Failed? She obviously loves you, the big strong Alpha..." he slurred and took another drink. "i'm.... I'm gonna end up like my deadbeat father... Only hurting her..." he growled, drinking more. "Failed as an Alpha my ass..." he grunted. He couldn't believe Stuart had the balls to say that after being able to make her finally sleep. The little girl could barely sleep as is and suddenly, when Stuart kicks him out and 2D's left alone with him... He gripped the bottle, pissed.

Stuart frowned to his comments and stopped crying for a moment. Was Murdoc mocking his pain? He couldn’t believe an Omega was doing that. The Omega who hurt his child. He bailed his hands into fists and clenched his teeth getting angry. "Well at least someone here can do something about her huh? If she just had you she would be screwed crying till death." he retorted angrily again, his Alpha instinct assuming himself again. He knew he shouldn’t say something like that but now was done.

Murdoc froze for a moment before turning to look at him incredulously. He wasn't sure what to say, Stuart was pissed, he knew that. He frowned and grit his teeth. His rage was starting to rise, being disrespected like this, even if he was drunk.

"Fuck you!" He growled. "I carried her the entire 8 months nearly dying! What'd you do!?" He hissed. He was drunk so he knew he couldn't fight him much, especially being an Omega.

Stuart stood up really mad "What have i done Mu'doc?" he yelled back "I fucking took care of you and her all those months... With your fucking bleeding, you almost lost her, that fucking Alpha wanting to bite you!" he snapped at him angrily "I did everything for you and her, the best doctors, I defended you, sent you vibes to keep you strong, fought for you... And that’s how you thank me? Fuck you?" he growled totally pissed and grabbed his collar shaking him roughly. He could feel his alcoholic breath and that made him want to puke. "Now you hurt her and come here to get drunk? You're fucking pathetic, Omega!" he shouted against his face. His lips inches from Murdoc's.

Murdoc couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stuart was going to blame him for almost losing the baby? He growled and spit in Stuart's face before kneeing him back away from him. "Fuck you Alpha!!" He hissed, falling back onto the bed. He was too drunk to get up. He could tell the singer was pissed and sort of backed up a bit till he was up against the wall, cowering. He tried to put in a tough face but it was hard.

Stuart got really pissed now. He couldn't believe Murdoc spat on his face. He wiped it angrily and kneeled on the bed pinning the Omega against the wall. He placed a hand around his neck and squeezed it "You just spat on my face?" He asked with his eyes turning white so angry he was with that lack of respect. He growled deeply and pressed his body against his. "I could kill you right now you know that?" He smirked deviously while his Alpha mode was on. "It wouldn't make any difference for me or for Alex... It would be just better without you" he told him full of venom

Murdoc was pissed at Stuart just as much as he was pissed at him. He was surprised when the singer pinned him. He was even more surprised when then singer pinned put his hand around his neck and squeezed it. That with the applied pressure from his body and threatening did the exact opposite of what 2D was probably intending. He felt his jeans get tighter and he smirked. He knew he was starting to give off pheromones for sex and he knew 2D would be hit with it. He couldn't resist. They'd have some hot, passionate sex and be fine. They just needed to distress, that was it.

He could feel 2D's knee against his crotch and he rubbed against it, groaning slightly. The pressure on his neck was nice, not too hard yet. He let his tongue hang out a bit.

Stuart was looking at Murdoc when he noticed his true intentions towards him. He felt his pheromones and how he was hard. He couldn’t deny he was hard and horny too. But that was just too low. A typical Omega tactic to soothe an Alpha.

He growled in frustration and let him go immediately when he noticed his tongue hanging out. He needed to fight really hard against his instincts. He wanted to ravish Murdoc right now and there. Show him he was his Omega and not the opposite. And the best way to show that was making him submissive a whimpering and drunk mess. But he wouldn’t fall in his tricks.

Soon he reminded of Murdoc telling him to fuck off and spitting against his face. He took a step back standing up far from Murdoc. He frowned and narrowed his eyes silencing his Pheromones with a really dominating and angry scent. "You're fucking disgusting." he snapped back and turned his back ready to leave. It was fucking hard as his body wanted to stay and his legs refuse to leave. He definitely had a visible hard on now and wanted Murdoc really bad.

Murdoc heard him and frowned as he pulled away. He noticed the singer had a hard on and he smirked. "Me? Disgusting? I think you're in the same boat with me, Alpha." He said. "Come on Stu, take your frustrations out on me." He purred, reaching up to Stuart's back and running his hand down it to the Alpha's ass. He squeezed the singer’s ass to see what he'd do.

Stuart got really mad and slapped him across his face. He was really mad and hated his boldness. "Don’t you dare to tell me what to do Omega." he said seriously. "You just disrespected me, spat on my face and fucking told me to fuck off!" he yelled at him "Now you want sex you fucker?" he growled grabbing him by his collar.

"You need to be punished to think about what you've done." he said sternly letting him go and going to the front door closing it and leaving Murdoc alone. He would lock him down there far from Alex till he thought it was enough. Would be enough punishment for him.

Murdoc sat back as Stuart slapped him. His mouth was open and he was looking up at the singer, surprised. He flinched as he yelled at him and hunched his shoulders. The singer left and, after closing the door, he heard the latch on the other side. He was locking him in... Murdoc growled and grabbed his rub bottle, throwing it at the door.

"Fuck you! You piece of shit Alpha!!" He yelled, tears forming at his eyes again. He sat back still holding his stinging cheek. Stuart had just ignored his instinct and left him... After hitting him and telling him he could kill him... He sniffled and gritted his teeth. He laid down on his side and stayed there, numb until sleep overcame him.

Stuart felt like shit doing that. But he knew they wouldn’t be able to go anywhere solving things with sex. Murdoc would have to learn the hard way.

The days went by. Murdoc was still locked down there at Stuart's will. Cyborg took care of him and he was taking care of Alex pretty well. Her colic were just starting to get less frequent and she was crying considerably less. Stuart was proud of his improvement with her as a parent without Murdoc. But loneliness was hitting him hard from time to time.. And he couldn’t deny he missed sex. At least he knew Murdoc wasn’t in pain as he sent him lots of good vibrations and Alex wasn’t suffering anymore so the bond wasn’t hurting Murdoc.

Murdoc, meanwhile, felt like he was losing his mind. After a few days of not seeing Stuart, the bit on his neck began radiating pain. The pain became worse and worse over a small amount of time and the pain in his chest was worse. He couldn't tell if that was the bond or not. It didn't feel the same... He started to believe maybe it was the lack of bond that hurt him so much. It wasn't a "I need my dad" sort of ache... Not anymore...

Murdoc had stopped crying after the first day, the pain taking over and making his mind go numb. He didn't really think about much, only the same things that Stuart had said. Murdoc could die and they'd be fine without him... Murdoc was a piece of shit, just like his father... He'd only hurt Alex...

By the 4th day he was sitting up and leaning against the wall. He felt numb, exhausted, sick, unsure what to do. Without really thinking, he started hitting his head against the wall. He wanted to feel something other than the pain in his chest and neck.

Stuart felt that it was enough after so many days letting Murdoc locked up downstairs. He was starting to feel worried about him. Cyborg talked to him about how Murdoc was doing but he didn’t really know if she understood feelings. And Murdoc's behaviour didn’t change... But he knew it was getting worse as he refused to eat or drink.

He decided reluctantly go there to unlock him... Had been a while already and Alex was getting a bit cranky and fussy again... Stuart thought it was cuz she was missing her daddy. He left her in their room with Cyborg taking care of her and went to see how Murdoc was doing. He entered the place as he had the keys and the sight of Murdoc hitting his head against the wall hit him hard. He couldn’t believe that.

The singer ran and placed a hand between his forehead and the wall. Murdoc was bleeding already. What had he done? His heart ached and raced inside his chest "Jesus? What the fuck are you doing Mu'doc?" he asked shaking him by his shoulders making Murdoc face him. His face was numb and his eyes showed no shine no expression... It was like he was dead inside.

Murdoc didn't look at 2D as he came to him, just kept staring ahead. He didn't really move much, just felt the pain in his neck and chest but the neck pain was starting to fade. He kept staring outwards, but stopped smashing his head against the wall.

Stuart held him noticing how Murdoc was totally out. What had happened to him to be like that? It made him froze in fear when the Satanist didn’t say a word to him back.

He silently stood up and helped Murdoc stand too. He went with him to the bathroom to clean his forehead and try to make him reconquer his conscience. He looked at Murdoc once he was done and sat him down on the toilet looking into his eyes "why were you doing that Mu'doc?" he asked seriously kneeling in front of him.

Murdoc seemed to still be in a bit of a daze. He didn't look at anyone or anything, just waited for 2D to clean him up, staring. He didn't even feel the pain in his head, he just felt numb still. When 2D asked him the question he seemed to be able to answer.

"The pain..." he croaked, "I wanted it to stop..." he finally turned his gaze to Stuart, but he was still very out of it. He wanted to lay down, sleep, do anything other than talk really.

Stuart frowned "how would you make the pain go away by creating a new pain Mu'doc?" He knew he was desperate and the site was just too painful... He sighed.

The singer looked at his face and saw how Murdoc was hurt. He was heartbreaking really. He changed positions with him and put Murdoc sitting on his lap. He leaned closer and kissed him. He thought a kiss could make the pain go away. He could notice how Murdoc didn't want to talk. And he really missed his Omega. He cupped his face and deepened the kiss.

Murdoc shook his head, "Distractions..." he whispered. He was surprised when Stuart kissed him. He sat still as the singer deepened the kiss with him. He was thoroughly confused.

He pulled away and looked at 2D. "Are you... What ... Why?" He finally settled on. "I thought you hated me..." he whispered to him. Stuart's last messages kept spinning in his head over and over.

Stuart just shook his head looking into his eyes "of course I don’t hate you... I... " he swallowed hard "I could never hate you... We... It was just a hard time... I'm sorry.... I'm sorry i told everything i did before... I didn’t mean anything I said.." he whispered kissing his neck eagerly pulling Murdoc close by his hips.

"May I show you how sorry I am... ? Please?" he purred leaving hickeys here and there on his Omega's neck. "I need you... Please Muds..." he begged while the bong between them was showing Murdoc hurt and how he missed him. "I love you... He whispered by his ear, his hand caressing his crotch.

Murdoc listened to his apology and closed his eyes as he felt 2D starting to kiss and caress him. He was still incredibly confused but he was too tired to even try to talk more and it felt so good to be touched by 2D. He wanted more.

"You need me?" He asked him. "Truly?" He added. Why would the singer need him? He had said he didn't need him... He felt a little sad again at the memory. He grunted though as he felt his neck getting nibbled on.

Stuart lifted his head to look at him "I do..." he swallowed while his eyes watered "You're my Omega... Mine..." he hugged him tighter "you're the father of our child... My lover..." he whispered sniffling. "I'm so sorry..." he begged again. "I don’t want to fight.. Let me take this pain away please... I missed you..." he confessed caressing his body under his shirt.

He shivered feeling his warm flesh against his hand. He fought hard against his instincts to ravish Murdoc going slowly... He didn’t want to scare him, and wanted to show him how much he loved him. He really wanted to apologize yet show Murdoc his place in that relationship. He seemed so confused it hurt Stuart...

Murdoc shivered as he touched him, suddenly feeling himself begin to harden a bit. He could tell his jeans were tight. He rolled his hips up against Stuart and whimpered.

"Make me your Omega..." he panted. He didn't even feel the pain anymore, he was starved for touch now. He could feel himself releasing pheromones to Stuart and he could also feel himself getting wet. He leaned forward and nuzzled himself into Stuart's neck. He needed affection, he needed touching.

Stuart decided to stop struggling and gave up to his instincts.. "Fuck..." he whispered lowly and was quick to grab the bassist on his lap and bring him back to the bedroom. "Mine.." he said against his ear moaning lowly wanting more.

He quickly took off his clothes releasing his erection and feeling how Murdoc was wet... He missed that sensation. That warm feeling, his touch his kisses. Stuart managed to take off his clothes as well and started eagerly to make out with the Satanist laying on the bed.

He touched Murdoc all over moaning between kisses. He wrapped a leg around his waist while laying down and rubbed their erections together... He gasped for air when he felt how sensitive he was after so long unable to be touched. "I love you.." he whispered "My Omega..." he went back to kiss his neck roughly leaving hickeys here and there. He bit it hard on the mark he had on his neck to renew it, smirking afterwards.

Murdoc moaned as their cocks rubbed against one another. He was desperate for touching, any little bit killed him. He needed more. He whimpered as 2D bit him and postured himself so his neck was showing even more than before. He was being completely submissive, his instincts getting the best of him.

"Make me your Omega..." he whispered. He would slap himself if he could by how cheesy that was. He was so ready for Stuart to take him, make him his. He so desperately wanted to be knotted. He couldn't even imagine going another minute. "Please...." he whispered, rutting up towards him to rub against him better.

Stuart listened to his begs and moaned lowly again. Was all he could have asked for. He turned Murdoc to his side and slid himself inside him quickly and mercilessly moaning against his ear. He pressed Murdoc closer him by his hips "Fuck..." he moaned kissing his neck lots of times.

Soon he started thrusting inside him in a nice and steady pace, kissing Murdoc, biting him and squeezing his nipples. He felt in heaven. He hugged him tight while fucking him "mine..." he whispered lowly happy Murdoc was his still.

Murdoc moaned as he felt the singer enter him. He slid in so easily, he was so wet already. He panted and grabbed the sheets in front of him. He felt Stuart hug him close and shivered again.  He arched his back to lean into Stuart more.

"Fuck me..." he moaned. "Please...." he turned his head to look at Stuart with a pleading look. He needed the singer so bad. He felt he was now in a mini heat again, he hopes. He wanted Stuart to knot him so bad right now. He pushed his ass closer to Stu.

Stuart kept fucking him noticing how Murdoc was entering in a mini heat or something. He could sense through the bond and his smell changed to a much sweeter one... He wasn't expecting that but it definitely made his instincts much worse to have control over.

He knew Murdoc would turn into a begging and moaning mess in no time feeling pain again. His Alpha side felt it was the perfect opportunity to show Murdoc who was his Alpha and how should he behave like an Omega. For him to never forget anymore. It was just perfect.

He stopped fucking Murdoc for a moment and went quickly to his wardrobe to grab something. His collar and leash. He smirked grabbing it. Together with it he found a piece of a rope. He smiled even more going back to Murdoc's direction.

"Now I want to make you understand who you belong to, Mu'doc." He said seriously and leaned closer him. "Hands and knees, Omega, now" he demanded.

Murdoc whimpered as 2D pulled away from him. He felt empty without him. He laid on his stomach, clutching the sheets as he watched 2D walk away. He noticed him digging through his wardrobe. He saw him coming out with the collar, leash and rope.

He hated to admit that those turned him on... A lot... He was hot and panting. He knew he wanted it. He did as he was told and got on his hands and knees. His dick hung down, dripping precum already. His ass was wet with slick still.

That image was heaven for Stuart. Murdoc all wet all for him, panting like a dog in heat, dripping precum and slick. He could fun just watching that. Now he definitely knew he was in a heat. Stuart was quick to put on his collar and pull the leash as now Murdoc couldn't do anything about it and he seemed really interested in his idea. His eyes shone in anticipation.

He looked at the rope and at the wet mess he would be able to fuck and smiled wide again. His own cock throbbed and he decided to tie his hands on his back. He tied really tight after learning some knows with Cyborg in his free time. He was just perfect, vulnerable, immobile and not able to escape him at all.

Stuart kneeled behind him and to make it just perfect he tore a piece of his own shirt with a strength God knows where it came from and used it to blindfold Murdoc. He was unable to see, to move, stuck, all at his mercy. He positioned himself against his entrance and pulled the leash to make sure it was tight around his neck and able to cut his air and his yells. His face was against the mattress by now, his hands tied up. Stuart did everything so mechanically he didn't even think. He wanted to see his Omega as his slave his Alpha side burning the rest of his sanity.

"Any last words Omega?" He said already skidding himself into him and slapping his ass with his free hand. Hard. "Ill make you never forget you're mine!" He growled with gritted teeth.

Murdoc was breathing hard as Stuart prepared him. He was slightly nervous as his sight was cut off by the blind fold. He focused on his breathing and heart rate. He then focused on the touch the Alpha gave him. He felt him pull on the leash, cutting off a bit of his air. It wasn't complete so he could still breathe but it was hard.

He let out a choked gag and pulled on the ropes as he felt Stuart slide into him. He shivered, hearing the dominant nature of the singer’s voice. It sounded so good and it felt amazing. He could tell his own cock was just dripping precum now.

Stuart didn't hear any word coming from him so he decided to ravish him. He started pulling the leash and fucking Murdoc at his full strength mercilessly. The only sound in the room was their fleshes hitting against each other. The whale howled again but Stuart didn't even mind. He was too busy making Murdoc his. He slapped his ass a couple of times more moaning his name and how he felt amazing submissive that way.

Murdoc focused on trying to breathe and also Stuart's cock. It felt amazing and he even felt like he was close. Breathing play was always a kink of his and he could cum so easily from it. He let out some choked moans as he felt the singers cock slam in and out of him. Not being able to see either really made him focus on it. He tried to turn a bit to adjust a little.

Stuart was really happy Murdoc was enjoying that much his idea. He decided to go even harder and pull the leash even more, forgetting this could hurt Murdoc someway. He even pulled his arms behind him "who you belong to Omega?" He asked slamming his cock inside him mercilessly.

The singer for a moment bend over him and not really thinking pressed his face against the mattress by his neck, to cut his air totally "answer me, whore..." He whispered against his ear. He let go of the leash and gave him a strong and painful bite on his shoulder, as the collar couldn't let him bite the right place.

Murdoc felt a jolt of panic the moment he felt the hand around his neck and pushing him into the covers. It reminded him of all those years ago... With that other Alpha... He began to struggle to get out from under Stuart, his eyes stinging with tears. He moved himself forward so he was out of his grasp and breathing again.

"Stop! S-stop, get off!" He let out a choked sob. He began to try to get away from Stuart, shaking and sobbing. "Untie me!" He cried.

Stuart couldn't see his eyes with tears due to the blindfold, but he definitely could see his despair through his voice. He was about to knot him and was so close. But his rational part made him stop what he was doing immediately before the knot was done.

He fell on the bed with his cock halfway to knotting and aching for a release. He quickly forgot that pain and focused on untying and taking off the blindfold and the leash from him. He could totally see Murdoc was crying now "w-what... What is wrong muds...?" He asked desperately looking at him. "D-did i hurt you?"

Murdoc let him untie him then quickly scooted over to the other side of the bed, curled up and sobbing. He tried to steady his shaking hands, panicking and unsure what to do. He barely remembered Stuart was there. All he kept remembering was when he'd been in heat and that Alpha had taken advantage of him. It'd been hard to say no... He tried... Till he was pushed into the bed like that...

Stuart knew he did something really wrong when Murdoc started crying like that. He felt so bad... He let the Satanist cry as much as he wanted and decided not to say anything else just apologizing to him.

"Muds... I know this isn't the best moment but... I have a small problem here..." He pointed to his cock that was with a bump near the end of it. "I... I will take a cold shower to easy this thing okay? Please... Please don't leave..." He said desperately feeling bad to leave Murdoc in a moment like that. But he knew that undone knot if he didn't release himself could turn into a huge problem afterwards.

 He didn't want to leave Murdoc of course not. But that wasn't a good moment really... "we will talk... Just a minute..." He said excusing himself and rushing to the bathroom.

Murdoc shook as he heard the singer talk to him. It didn't calm him down at all. He heard the door click for the bathroom and he laid there crying for a few more minutes. He needed to get up... He needed to leave... He felt his chest clench again. It must have been Alex.

He soon got up slowly, stumbling off the bed. He quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and then walked off to the door and out it. He wasn't gonna wait for 2D... He needed out. He needed to get away.

He climbed the stairs when he suddenly heard crying. He walked upstairs and slowly walked to his room where the baby and Cyborg were. Cyborg was trying to comfort her and she looked relieved when she saw Murdoc. Murdoc just looked at the baby though. He didn't see Alex... He was numb again... He didn't even hear Cyborg, just the cries. He blinked a few times, his mind suddenly turning dark. He thought about silencing her... Those piercing screams...

He shook his head and quickly left, not wanting to hurt his daughter. He quickly stumbled outside, his head hurting again, along with his chest. He still felt hot.

Stuart after some moments managed to get rid of his bump after the shower. His cock was back into normal and he finally walked outside ready to talk to Murdoc... But he was... Gone? The singer for desperate. He asked him to stay why did he leave? He got dressed really quick wondering where he could be.

He quickly ran upstairs going to see Alex. He found her in Cyborgs lap crying and wondered where Murdoc was. He grabbed her from the robot trying to calm her down and she told him he was outside.

Stuart quickly ran outside looking for him with Alex still in his arms, crying. Everything was just perfect... Now they were back into that hell they were before. "Mu'doc!" He called him.

Murdoc was standing on the edge of the grassy knoll on the other side of the island. He knew they wouldn't find him any time soon... He was on the very edge, looking down. Only the wind could be heard with the waves. He bit his lip. He wanted to... He needed to... A huge part of him told him to do it... He wouldn't be needed... He wasn't needed. Stuart said so... He sniffled and looked out over the ocean. He wanted out... He couldn't even be with his own kid... He sighed and closed his eyes. Then he took a step forward. Suddenly, instead of feeling nothing, he felt a hand grasp his arm tightly and yank him back. He yelped as he fell back onto someone.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He heard someone say. A familiar voice... He snapped his eyes open and looked up.

"N... Noodle ?" He whispered. He began to bawl, thinking he was now in a delusional hell.

Stuart began to approach him when he saw another person with Murdoc. It looked like Noodle ... But how could it be? He blinked twice looking at that woman to see if she wasn't Cyborg. He told a step forward and saw it wasn't her. It seemed like real Noodle .

He didn't even processed what Murdoc was about to do so in shock he was. Even Alex cried were a faint noise now... Was that really Noodle ? In front of him? After years she was presumably dead...? The singer couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to bad to run to her and hold her... But she was so scared it was another illusion. He couldn't move just trying to calm Alex down.

Murdoc sat there sobbing and Noodle was incredibly confused. Murdoc was just about to jump off the cliff... He smelled like... An Omega... But he was an Alpha? She turned her head with the sound of a crying baby. He mouth hung open as she saw Stuart with a baby. She looked back at the sobbing Murdoc and noticed a scar on his stomach and the stretch marks. Suddenly it all hit her with shat might be going on. Murdoc was an Omega... She looked back at Stuart.

"Help me!" She yelled at him angrily.

When she yelled he knew it couldn’t be an hallucination. Stuart almost dropped the baby so scared he was. It was really Noodle , she was a woman now... Her voice was thicker.... She had a mask but it wasn’t on... Her eye was... Black? Oh god what happened in all those years? So many questions inside his mind now but he could only focus in helping her, he didn’t want to see Noodle back angry as she seemed.

He run to her and kneeled next to Murdoc "Love you're okay?" he said helping him stand. Of course he wasn’t, he was about to jump off the cliff! Now the singer understood what was happening after the shock of seeing Noodle alive. He knew she understood all that was happening now... He looked at her holding Murdoc close with the baby crying in his lap. He didn’t know what to do or to say "Noodle ... Is that.... Is that really you?" was all he could manage to say.

Noodle frowned at 2D. "Course it's me D. We need to get Murdoc inside now. Then you're going to tell me what the hell is going on." She demanded, giving off an Alpha scent. She could tell 2D had his scent, but Murdoc was still... Sweet smelling. She didn't like it.

She pulled Murdoc up with her. He was still sobbing and breaking down, completely overwhelmed. She noticed the baby crying too. She shook her head and growled, pulling Murdoc to the studio with her. She sat him on the couch, to which he curled up and shook. He still thought he was hallucinating.

Stuart was trying to process what was happening while they walked back inside. He just nodded, he would explain anything she wanted. Noodle seemed she wasn’t playing at all. He didn’t know why she was so angry though.

Stuart went back to the studio with them and sat down together with Murdoc. He still held Alex unsure of what to do. "Er... " he tried to start placing Murdoc against his shoulder trying to calm down both babies with his loving vibrations "Making a long story short, me and Muds had Alex, she's our daughter he's an Omega and we've been living in Plastic Beach since... Well, El Mañana" he explained quickly not wanting to make her angrier.

 "He's my Omega and we're bonded..." he looked down knowing she would be pissed to know only now he wasn’t an Alpha. "And what happened with you?" he returned the question "we thought you were dead!" he almost yelled feeling like crying too but keeping his face straight, too many people crying in that room already.

Noodle looked between Murdoc and the crying baby. "And why isn't your Omega holding the kid?" She snapped. She had too much to take in to really fully comprehend the gravity of it but first, she needed to get the kid and Murdoc to stop crying.

"Everyone knows babies need close contact with their Omegas for the first couple months. Constant contact. Its for the Omega and baby." She hissed. She wasn't entirely sure if everyone knew that but she remembered learning about it at one point. She looked down at Murdoc, noticing a bandage on his head.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

Stuart didn't have a good answer for that... He just looked down unable to answer her and explain her all that had happened previously. He was so sad being called out... He thought the first contact with Noodle after so many years... If it ever happened would be, happier. But she was so mad... So different from the Noodle once they knew. He even felt she was mad at himself. But what he had done wrong with her?

"An accident..." the singer said and turned Murdoc around offering Alex to him like Noodle demanded. He hoped it made the baby stop crying or Murdoc stop... Whatever came first. "Sorry..." he mumbled to both of them looking down. Even Noodle was an Alpha that scared 2D... And he was an Alpha himself, Murdoc should be totally terrified now. She didn't even answer his question about what happened with her and the singer just dropped it.

Murdoc flinched away from the kid, still cowering and crying. He didn't want to see her. He was going to hurt her... What if he already killed her... Like he did Noodle ? And she was there to torment him like Noodle ? He sobbed.

"No... No... I'm so sorry!" He choked out, rolling into a tighter ball. "I'm so sorry...." Noodle watched Murdoc in surprise. He'd never seen the man break down like this. What the hell was going on? She looked at Stuart.

"Look... Murdoc seems to be... Quite upset, yeah? They both need to sleep." She said looking at the baby. She noticed for the first time the baby really looked like both of them. She even had greenish skin. Noodle looked at 2D sympathetically.

"Um..." she tried to think of something that might help. "You said your bonded? So you need to take Murdoc and the baby into your bedroom and give them as much attention as you can... You all need to reconnect I think..." she said. She was completely talking out her ass but Stuart didn't know that and it might work.

Stuart raised his brow to Noodle . He wasn't expecting that suggestion coming from her. But Noodle seemed so sure about what she was saying he couldn't retort to her. He thought she was dead till some moments ago! Did she took care of any child or baby while those 4 years passed?

"Okay I’ll do it, but only if you talk to me afterwards about everything that happened with you" he said frowning and seriously. "Please help me bring muds to the bedroom..." he couldn't do it with a baby in his lap, Murdoc didn't seem interested in walking at all crying and yelling. He knew he was apologizing to Noodle about what he did... But he didn't want to argue now. He still needed to explain her about Cyborg... He looked at her scared when he closed the door of the room she would disappear

Noodle nodded and helped grab Murdoc, who was still shivering and shaking. He didn't know what was going on still, he was in his own personal hell. The baby, the baby was still crying. He just wanted her to stop. The pain in his chest was back. He struggled to breathe properly, starting to hyperventilate.

"Here Muds..." she said, lying him down on his bed with 2D and the baby next to him. She looked at 2D. "Talk to him and calm him down... Call me if you need me, i'll be right out here." She said, leaving and closing the door behind her. She gave a huge sigh and went and crashed on the couch. She practically passed out the second her face touxhed the couch.

Stuart was so happy and relieved Noodle helped them. He was really thankful she wasn't only mad "Thank you Noods... ILL do my best..." he promised softly turning to Murdoc and leaving her be... That hurt eye was really bothering Stuart. He was really curious to know what happened to her on those years she was gone.

"Muds hey..." he called him lowly placing the baby in the middle of them. She was still screaming and crying. He grabbed Murdoc's hand and Alex's sending them vibrations. Their cries were totally deafening. He hoped Noodle s idea worked.

Murdoc flinched as 2D touched him. He hadn't realized he was lying on the bed and he hadn't heard Alex until now. He looked around for a moment before looking at Alex as if she was going to bite him. He backed up as far as he could go on the bed without falling off.

"I'm so sorry..." he let out a choked sob. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted to help." He cried. He hid his face, shaking and crying violently. "I killed her. I killed them both and now they're punishing me..."

Stuart noticed Murdoc was freaking out and needed to calm him down someway. He wouldn't yell at him and he couldn't get angry. So he focused all his energy in sending him calming and soothing vibes still pulling Murdoc close to the baby again.

"You're forgiven and you didn't kill anybody... No one is hurt here Mu'doc." that was a good and a bad moment for Noodle to appear. He swallowed and looked into his eyes. "I need you to calm down now okay? To help me, please." He said seriously. He grabbed his hand again and joined Murdoc's hand to Alex's sending vibes. He needed to reconnect him with his child.

Murdoc resisted at first before he felt her hand against his. It was like it sent a small spark through his body. He let out another small sob before letting himself relax a little. He gently grabbed her little hand and moved himself closer. He kissed her hand and held it close, crying softly. He wasn't sure if this was real, but he didn't care. He missed her dearly and hadn't realized how much he had needed to be with her again. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer, crying and snuggling with her.

"I'm so sorry little bird..." he cried over and over in a whisper. He sent her all the loving and caring vibes he could muster in his state. She seemed to be calming down and even looking ready to sleep. Murdoc honestly felt the same.

Stuart sighed in relieve seeing Murdoc getting closer Alex... It was so beautiful, so wholesome. A really emotive reencounter. He felt really guilty he didn't let Murdoc get closer her cuz of a scratch. It was inhuman. He would have to find a way to make up to him.

Stuart hugged them both silently sending more vibes to calm them down. He whispered how He was sorry and how much he loved them both. He kissed Alex's head and Murdoc's dozen of times. He could feel them dozing off together finally. He was really happy and relieved. His family was better... And Noodle was back. He wondered where Russel would be now... If he was alive.

Murdoc finally fell asleep with Alex and he knew she fell asleep. The pain in his chest was finally gone and nothing but his head hurt a bit. He fell asleep to Stuart whispering and kissing them gently. He slept hard and was out for quite a while. It'd been the best sleep he'd gotten in ages. Even Alex slept for those hours, the entire time.

About 7 hours later she started fussing to eat and Murdoc felt a light pull on his hair as she grabbed it and tried to stick in in her mouth. The hair didn't reach far enough though, which seemed to confuse her a bit.

Stuart slept together with them and didn’t even care about the time. He was really exhausted taking care of Alex alone before, but he knew it was his fault he didn’t allow Murdoc to get closer her.

He woke up with Alex crying from hunger and pulling his hair. He couldn’t help but laugh at it... She was so pure, a blessing in their life even being really difficult sometimes to take care of her when he saw those mismatched eyes, round cheeks and small goofy smile he knew it was all worth it.

The singer silently stood up thinking all he had thought about Noodle was just a dream and he was really confused at this time. He went to grab the baby feeder and the formula they had in the bedroom. He didn’t dare talk to Murdoc or touch him scared he would upset or scare him again.

He made her food and looked between the baby bottle, Alex and Murdoc. He shyly offered him the bottle so he could feed her himself and keep her close. The Noodle from the dream told him the baby needed to be close the Omega, and he would believe her.

Murdoc smiled at the baby and brought a finger up to gently caress her round cheek. She felt his finger and turned her head to try to bite it instead of the hair. He chuckled and looked up when Stuart handed him the bottle. He hesitantly took it and started bottle feeding her. He mentally felt a little better he noticed. Physically his head hurt still.

He looked up at 2D as Alex drank hungrily. "Thank you..." he whispered. He looked back down at her. "I missed her... And I missed you..." he said. He watched her drink hungrily and chuckled. She was breathing through her nose and looking around.

Stuart looked at how round her cheeks seemed when she ate, it was so cute. He sat down on the bed still looking at her terribly fondly. He loved that tiny girl more than anything now. He caressed her cheek as well and blushed when Murdoc told him he missed him.

Alex looked at him and Stuart chuckled... "I missed you too, a lot..." he looked at Murdoc "What... What happened in he bedroom that you got so nervous and... Told me to stop and untie you...?" he bit his lip nervous to talk about this detail in such a sweet moment. "I'm sorry i ran away that time... I had a small problem to take care of.." he chuckled bitterly.

Murdoc flinched as he asked the question. He looked down at Alex, unsure if he wanted to talk about it. He'd told Stuart about it before, though he didn't go into a ton of detail about what happened. He bit his lip and focused on Alex 's breathing as she drank. He looked back up at him.

"When I was younger and hit my heat, that one Alpha from my dad’s set of friends, um... Forced himself on me. He held me face down, hand on my neck. I think... Not being able to see and having that feeling of that hand on me just.... Made me panic." He quieted down to a low whisper. "I'm sorry...."

Stuart was looking at Alex as well while she looked at Murdoc while he spoke. He was glad she didn’t understand a word about that awful topic that must be spoken. His eye widened and he looked at Murdoc.

"Jesus Muds I'm so sorry... I didn’t mean to..." he said grabbing his hand and sending him soothing and apologizing vibrations. ""I thought you were into ropes and... Well, kink stuff..."what they were doing before was fucking hot, but he had no idea it was such a serious trigger. "I won’t do anything like that ever again.. I. I promise I’ll make it up to you..." he promised and grabbed his hand kissing it. Now he knew he could go too far with Murdoc even if his idea was good and the Satanist seemed into it. He felt awful.

Murdoc smiled at Stuart. "I am... I am into that stuff. I just, not being held down... Like that I guess. And not seeing you. But it was hot before that." He looked down at Alex as she finished drinking. He took the bottle and sat up slowly, hissing slightly as his head pounded. He picked her up and started to pat her back. As she laid against his shoulder, he closed his eyes and just took a moment to hug her gently.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to her, kissing her soft head and smiling. He took a deep breath and took in her baby scent. He looked up at Stuart. "I missed this smell... I think we all just needed some sleep..." he chuckled.

Stuart took mental notes about what he said. He would do better next time.. It was really hot and interesting. He wished he could have knotted with Murdoc...  He looked at Alex when the Satanist held her and just smiled wide. He loved seeing Murdoc with her when she was calm.

He slowly got up and went closer to them. "I think she forgave you already..." he whispered kissing her soft dark blue hair and Murdoc’s lips when she burped. "You're my family... I love you... I love you both..." he said hugging them both "I'm sorry for everything..." he broke the hug softly.

He took a step back "I had a really weird dream with Noodle ... She came back to us and she was alive..." he frowned a bit looking down confused. Was that really a dream? "It seemed so real..." he looked back at Murdoc with Alex.

Murdoc laughed and looked up at him. "That was real... I, uh.. I think. She saved me from, um... Jumping." He whispered, looking down embarrassed. "I was gonna do it." He held her closer, ashamed he was going to leave her. He got teary eyed again and whispered how much he loved her and was so sorry.

Noodle was awake as well, in the kitchen making something to eat. She hadn't seen anyone come out yet and she was starving. She noticed all the baby foods and formulas and healthy foods. She couldn't believe it. These two... Had a kid... They could hardly take care of her when she was 10.

Stuart's eyes widened, so it was not a dream, Murdoc really wanted to off himself and... Noodle was alive? This truth hit him like a truck once again. She was alive and hopefully still in the island... How she made it through there? There was so many questions he wanted to ask her.

He saw Murdoc apologizing to Alex and ran out opening the door wanting to see where Noodle was. He needed a physical proof she was really there. His damaged brain still refused to believe that fact. He turned to the side and found her in the kitchen. He had the largest smile on his face.

"NOODLE!" he shouted and ran to her giving her a big bear hug. "Oh my God Noodle this is really you... Jesus I knew you were alive...." he said and started crying on her shoulder hugging her tight and messing with her making food. It was like another reencounter after the first shock for the blue dolt.

Noodle jumped as he shouted and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back. "So much has happened with you..." she said, letting go and making food again. "Wanna sit down with me and we can swap stories?" She asked. She made two sandwiches, one for him and her. She wasn't sure where Murdoc was but he was probably busy with the baby. She could make him food later.

She sat down at the table and waited for Stuart. "So... Wanna start from the beginning?" She asked, taking a big bite if the sandwich. She rolled her eyes in bliss, she hadn't eaten anything decent in forever since the boat. It'd been sushi for like a month straight.

Stuart nodded to her frantically totally interested in knowing what happened to her. She was in a much better mood now and Stuart felt a lot calmer to speak to her. He sat down at the table waiting for her.

Once she sat together with him Stuart blinked twice, it was really Noodle in front of him. He was so happy, as happy as the day he first saw Alex. It was like her being born again, a second chance Buddha was giving them. He grabbed his sandwich taking a bite of it and nodding to her.

"Well... After what happened during El Mañana shooting and... That we didn’t find you... We presumed you were dead after... A while" he said looking down avoiding her gaze. She was acting so normal it seemed she was there in the island all the time just hiding. "I went to Beirut for a while, Russel went away to somewhere me and Muds didn’t know and he burned Kong studios and used the money to buy this island..." he chuckled looking at her.

"He kidnapped me to this island and forced me to sing for another album together with collaborators.... We released 2 albums recently and... As i told you I discovered Muds was an Omega when he ran out blockers and had his first heat in years...." he took another bite "I bonded with him and.... Got him pregnant... As you can see Alex is here and our daughter... Since then we're living here with her... Taking care of her, was a fucking difficult pregnancy but we made it..." he smiled to her proud of his progress "And what happened to you?"

Noodle listened to 2D's story. She had so many questions and she knew Stuart had his. She decided she would try to help answer his questions then he could answer hers.

"Uh, well I jumped off the island when it crashed, but I had to keep running because of the pirates. I was badly injured and had to lay low for a while. Then when I came back, everyone was gone, Kong was gone, and I needed to find Murdoc to kick his ass and kill the pirates who attacked me. I heard about his pirate radio and it took a while for me to find him... But I did. I took a boat here, until it was taken down by pirates. I tried to take out as many as I could before the boat sank. I ended up on an emergency raft, alone. Then suddenly Russel showed up, enormous!" She gestured with her hands dramatically with how big he was. "He helped me get here. He's outside sleeping." She said as she took a bite of her food. She was quiet a moment before asking.

"So... Murdoc was an Omega this entire time?" She asked, clenching her sandwich tightly. She was not happy to hear that. That meant an Omega tried to kill an Alpha... His stupidity nearly got her killed and he did all that as an Omega. She was not happy. She didn't hold strongly to societies beliefs regarding Omegas being inferior but it was still a slap to the face.

Stuart's eye widened "Enormous?" He knew the guy was big but that was a bit too much. What the hell had happened while they were apart? He would have to talk to Russel too.. He listened to her explanation and looked down... He had gone to his bedroom to cry when it happened and believed Murdoc was looking for her while he was away crying... It seemed he didn't look for Noodle right. He told him he had gone through hell to look for her... Maybe he was just drunk outta his mind.

"And yeah... It was a surprise for me too... He hid pretty well for all those years right?" He tried to joke but noticed Noodle clearly pissed. He swallowed hard "I think you and him should have a conversation about this all Noodle ... He... Did something to suppress your absence and forget about his mistake with you... He thought he had killed you Noods .." He didn't know how to talk about Cyborg but he knew she would appear anytime now and Noodle wouldn't be happy an Omega tried to replace her with a piece of metal.

Noodle furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? And I think we should talk. I'm not happy with him... It's his fault the fuckin pirates shot down the island! He nearly killed me! And he's an Omega..." she shook her head and put her head in her hands. She rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe he fooled us this whole fucking time..."

Murdoc was lying back down with Alex. He had her lying on his chest. She was making little baby babbling noises while moving her arms and legs around. She was trying to grab onto his hand and put it in her mouth.

Stuart looked at her unsure and bit his lip "He.... Kind of built a replica of you... A Cyborg using your DNA that he recovered from the place where the island fell..." he looked at her "he tried to find you but once he couldn’t... He kind of replaced you... And Russel for electronic drums..." he explained what had happened shortly.

"Noodle he had to be friends with the pirates and keep pretending he was an Alfa or they would kidnap him sell him or worse if they knew he was an Omega..." he tried to argument with her, it wasn’t a good point though "He did this to protect himself... But yeah, he fooled us for long.." he said softly.

He knew why Noodle was pissed, he was a bit pissed as well when he discovered, but he was too busy bonding with him to be angry. He just hoped Noodle one day would forgive him for what he had done. He looked at the door of the bedroom wondering what they could be doing inside still. Noodle should be pissed an Omega almost killed her.

She growled and shook her head. "Why did you bond with him? He made your life a nightmare didn't he? Didn't you say he kidnapped you?" She asked. "What in the world made you want to bond with him of all people? I know he's a male Omega Stu but still..." she asked.

Murdoc smiled, content with his little quality time with his daughter. He was admittingly nervous to see Noodle again... After what he just tried to do too. It all felt like a horrible dream... He sat up and held Alex in his arms.

"Shall we go see Auntie Noodle ?" He asked her, grabbing her little hand and shaking it playfully and smiling.

Stuart frowned to him.... "He had the first heat in 40 years Noodle ! I had no choice, it was me and you the only human beings in this cursed island! It was... Irresistible... He ran out blockers, that was how he hid from us all those years... " He blushed a bit confessing that he totally attacked Murdoc not even thinking twice. He didn’t own her satisfactions did he? He shook his head.

"I know all he did Noodle , but please.. Don't be mad at me or him... I don’t... I don’t regret what I did with him, we already showed my parents Alex, and…" he couldn’t say it was a disaster "well she is part of the family now... It was an accident, we should have protected ourselves... But now we can’t do anything about it only take care of her and love her..." he was a bit happier that they didn’t fail with Noodle doing the same... She was at least alive, but he couldn’t say that. "I like Mu'doc since the time i thought he was an Alpha... " He confessed to her looking down.

Noodle shook her head. "He's still Murdoc... And what the hell was that before? He was trying to jump? Jeez..." she leaned forward putting her face in her hands again.

Murdoc walked out of the room with Alex and walked into the kitchen with them. He gave Noodle a small sympathetic smile and held up Alex. He hadn't heard what they'd been talking about before but he didn't care. He had Alex, and Noodle was alive. That’s what mattered.

"Noodle ... This is Alex..." he said. She didn't say anything, only looked at Murdoc. Murdoc shoulder's fell a bit and he looked a little worried. She suddenly got up, put her dishes in the sink, then walked out without another word. Murdoc looked at Stuart, worried.

Stuart looked at both people analyzing their reactions. He didn't believe Noodle would have such a negative one... He sighed. "Middle is pissed at you..." he looked back at Murdoc "I think you should talk to her... About lying being an Alfa... And... About what you did to her..." He said seriously looking at him and Alex. He knew it wasn't the best moment but Noodle seemed really upset now.

He stood up "she... Isn't really happy with the fact were bonded..." He bit his lip sounding worried as well. "And the fact that you almost killed yourself..." He was totally honest now. "Please try to talk to her, muds..." He suggested not knowing if he would have the guts for that.

Murdoc nodded and went to go find Noodle . He found her in the living room, getting her stuff together to move into one of the bedroom. She ignored Murdoc as he came in. He was about ready to talk when she glared at him. He felt the dominating scent she gave off and it was suffocating. He backed up a bit.

"I'm not talking to you... I talk to your Alpha only..." she said. Murdoc's mouth dropped, she was going to treat him like an Omega now.

"But Nood-"

"No! I'm not fucking talking to you! You lied about everything! I can't trust a word you say!!" She spat. Murdoc remained quiet, backing up quickly away from her. He held the baby close as she started crying and whimpering. He quickly left, going past Stu and back to the bedroom.

Stuart listened to her horrified. He couldn't believe she was gonna treat him like an Omega now... It sounded like a nightmare... He felt immediately sad hearing the baby crying just cuz of her action.

He leaned closer Murdoc "fuck muds... I'm sorry I didn't know she would act like this..." He spoke sadly sending both of them vibes to calm Alex down. "Maybe if I talk to her... I can soothe things...." he said desperately... Would Russel treat him like this now too cuz he was an Omega? This way the band couldn't go ahead anymore. He looked at him sadly. "Want me to talk to her?" He asked softly.

Murdoc held Alex as he sat on the bed. "I don't care... If you think it'll help at all." He mumbled. He had really fucked up and he felt he definitely deserved this. But it hurt... A lot. He had wanted to see Noodle alive since the day of that fateful crash. They'd be on good terms beforehand. He couldn't understand why him being an Omega was so important all of a sudden. He sighed and focused on soothing Alex.

"Who are you?" Noodle heard someone say behind her. She flipped around to see... Herself. She frowned deeply. This must have been the Cyborg copy Stuart had talked about .

"I'm Noodle ." She growled. Cyborg seemed to understand that but she didn't seem happy about it.

"I thought you were dead?" She said. Noodle turned back to her bag.

"I was..." she whispered.

Stuart turned to him holding Alex "I dunno if it will help but for now... She will only listen to me..." he said sadly knowing that she would turn into the stereotypical Alpha towards Murdoc, as she was really pissed. He hoped with time she would learn how to treat him normally, just like Stuart did... Or would she quit the band cuz now Gorillaz had an Omega leader? He couldn’t believe that would happen...

He leaned closer kissing his lips and Alex's head "I’ll go talk to her... Just please wait for me and... Enjoy your daughter's company..." he smiled knowing he wouldn’t be alone and needed some more time with her. Murdoc should have missed her like hell. He just couldn’t leave things the way they were.

He left going to look for Noodle . He found her in one of the rooms of that giant building. The moment he would greet her he just frowned, Cyborg was there. He swallowed hard waiting for the worst to happen. "Er... Guess you already met each other..." he tried to joke a bit entering the room "Noodle I wanted to talk to you..." he spoke seriously.

Noodle turned to 2D with a glare in her eye. She turned back to Cyborg who also gave 2D a look. Cyborg took the opportunity to leave and left the two alone. She glared at 2D after she left.

"That's the Cyborg he made?" She hissed. She shook her head and continued unpacking into the bedroom. "So when did you take over the band?" She asked casually as she put clothes away.

Murdoc meanwhile spent his time cuddling and playing with the baby. He smiled for her but felt his chest tighten whenever he thought of Noodle , especially when he thought of her hating him.

Stuart frowned "Never. I NEVER took over the band Noods... It's his band. Not mine. I’m just the singer. Nothing changed. " how many times he would have to repeat that to people? "And yeah that is Cyborg Noodle ... He gave it this name..." he explained softly sitting on the bed.

"Why you refused to talk to him?" He was direct on the topic wanting to know everything before trying again. He could feel she was pissed... But Noodle hating Murdoc meant the end of the band for good.

Noodle shook her head. "I'm not pissed." She continued folding up clothes, and putting them in dressers. "I'm fine 2D. I just am not going to talk to an Omega, I'm going to follow code and talk to his Alpha. Now tell me what the plans are for the future." She said casually. She grabbed her bag and threw it in the corner after emptying everything. She then sat down on the bed and looked at Stuart.

"What?" Stuart almost yelled at her "code? What the hell noods? You were never the one to follow codes ever, c'mon..." he said getting a bit angry "I can't believe you won't talk to Mu'doc cuz he's an Omega..." he shook his head "this is ridiculous... He's still a human being... Just cuz he's not an Alpha things will be like that now?" He asked worried

"Look I know all he did to you and he's guilty for all that happened, I know. It's up to you forgive him or not. But please, I won't answer for muds in this wireless phone... You both need to talk. Hes the owner of this band" he said seriously holding her hands. He was to glad to be able to touch her and feel this time she was real. He ignored the future plans. There wouldn't be any future that way.

Noodle didn't seem to budge. She only took her hands from his and crossed her arms. "Did you know he was an Omega before?" She asked. She wanted to know just how pissed she needed to be. "How long have you known?" She added.

Murdoc noticed little Alex sneeze as he held her. He wiped her face and pursed his lip. He hoped she wasn't getting sick suddenly. He wasn't sure what one did to help a sick baby. Certain kinds of medicine probably. He looked over at his parenting book. He grabbed on as he laid her back on the bed. He looked for the chapter on illnesses and began reading outloud to her about baby colds.

"Me?" He chuckled "Noodle I was as surprised as you were... I NEVER knew." He hoped she would believe him "I just discovered the moment he entered in heat... I swear... I wasn't covering him if that's what you're asking" he frowned a bit. How Noodle dared to say he was lying? "I know since I bonded with him" He blushed confessing.

"I know you're upset he lied to us... But he couldn't assume he was an Omega when he ran me over! He would have been sentenced to death... Or to those Omega places for misbehaving ones..." Murdoc didn't lie cuz he was a liar. He wanted to protect himself and Noodle didn't know what he had gone through when he was an Omega. Was easy to judge like this.

Noodle growled. "He did all that to US! HIS FAMILY!!! He could have been better!! He didn't have to fake it around us!" She yelled at him, getting slightly teary eyed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to cut him slack when he lied to hid family! Do you know what I would have done for him? For you? For Russel? You guys are my family and he shot me down because he sold faulty guns to those pirates!" She screamed at him. She was losing her cool and she didn't like it but she was super upset.

Stuart listened to her while she broke down. He knew this would happen sooner or later. What murdoc did was really unforgiving... He swallow hard, how could he defend him with those arguments. He sighed.

"Look Noods.." he started "Mu'doc commits a whole lot of mistakes... Everyone does... But I know he regrets what he did to you and to us.... Deep inside he does" He looked at the upset girl "He wants to apologize to you and be a better person... He had been better with me since we bonded and had Alex... Please give him a chance.." He knew he should be asking too much for her but if Stuart hadn’t forgotten him they wouldn’t have a family now and wouldn’t be so happy, so everything had its bright side.

"We're still his family.... The only one he has." he looked down "God I'm so happy you're alive.." he whispered feeling his eyes sting with tears. He hated seeing Noodle so upset. He hated seeing his family falling apart that way.

She glared at the floor, crossing her arms and listening to him. She sighed and wiped her eyes a bit. He was right she supposed, it just really hurt. She looked away from him, looking at the window.

"I’ll only forgive him if he comes and apologizes himself..." she sniffled. She looked at Stuart. She bit her lip and put her hand on his again. "How are you Stuart? Are you happy? Really?" She asked him gently. "Alex is really beautiful." She chuckled.

Stuart saw her wiping his tears and sniffled. He missed even that sight, Cyborg wasnt human, she didn’t cry, she didn’t feel pain or upset. That was really noodle, their noodle. "If he comes to apologize to you, you'll treat him well... Not bad cuz he's an omega?" he asked hesitantly and leaned closer again grabbing her hand.

"I am, Noodle, now I really am for having you back..." his lower lip quivered and he broke down in tears hugging her tight "Oh my God Noodle I missed you so much... I never stopped thinking about you .... Not even one day... " He broke the kiss "Each time I looked at Alex I remembered you coming to us with 10 years... And ... And... Look to yourself... Your little Noodle became a woman! What a gorgeous and strong woman you are..." He hugged her again and kissed her forehead

"I'm so happy you're alive... I'm proud of my little sister..." he smiled while more tears fell from his void eyes "I can't believe my whole family is back... Oh god..." he hid his face still crying. He couldn’t control himself anymore. He just wanted to feel noodle close and finally feel his heart stop aching.  He could finally breath relieved.

Murdoc felt through the bond that Stuart was crying. He wondered what it was. He hoped it wasn't about him. Maybe they were talking about selling him... He held the baby close and protectively. He wouldn't allow himself to be separated from her ever again. He looked into her eyes and smiled lovingly.

Noodle sniffled and kept herself together a little as 2D cried. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you also 2D. I missed you guys a lot actually... I'm so glad we're all together again... Even Russel seems to be doing better." She said. She looked down.

"Yes... I'll talk to him if he apologizes..." she whispered. She did want to see him and the baby, her anger just got the better of her last time. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Stuart chuckled and wiped his tears. He needed a moment to cry and let out his emotions. He felt overwhelmed after all the happened the previous days. He was tired, sleep deprived, Murdoc had gone through a tough time... And Noodle appeared, and the first thing she did was getting mad at them. It was all a bit too much, he was glad he managed to talk to her and solve things in a good way.

Stuart nodded to her "I'm gonna call him..." he said softly and walked outside going to look for Murdoc leaving her alone for a moment. Once he found Murdoc he was laying with Alex and holding her close and protectively. He raised a brow to that, was something wrong? "Muds.." he called him softly "Noodle wants to talk to you... But she will only do it if you apologize to her..." he explained softly and quick so he wouldn’t be thinking he would be mistreated by her. "Go there and show her Alex.." He smiled reassuringly to him.

Murdoc nodded and walked out with Alex slowly. He went to Noodle's room and slowly entered. She was sitting on the bed, arms crossed. Murdoc hesitantly walked in and closed the door behind him. He could tell she was pissed. He walked up to her slowly, keeping his gaze down. He looked at Alex for strength.

"Noodle... I.... I'm sorry. I really am... I didn't want you hurt, believe me. I was trying to help..." he whispered, his eyes beginning to water. "I'm so sorry Noodle..."

"Why didn't you tell us? Or me at least?" She asked. He was taken aback by the sudden question. Is that what she was mad about?

"Noodle I wanted to... But I couldn't... If you were found with an unregistered Omega, you'd be in trouble." He said.

"Its not because you didn't trust us?" She asked, looking pouty. His eyes widened. He understood.

"Love... No. I mean... I didn't at first fir obvious reasons but after a while it was to proect you..." he whispered. She stared at him for a moment before breaking down into a sob. He didn't know what to do so he just wrapped an arm around and then she gave him a giant hug, sobbing, mindful of the baby.

Stuart could feel through the bond murdoc was crying. He got nervous that noodle had already told him something ordering him to leave and that he was crying cuz she rejected him. He started walking in circles in the living room growing nervous about this conversation

Murdoc smiled and hugged her tightly. They remained like that for a few long moments before letting go and wiping her eyes. He then introduced Alex to Noodle properly this time. She was happy to see and play with her. She held her for a little bit even.

Murdoc went out to see Stuart and hugged him tight, happy everything went well. "I think things are okay now..." he whispered to Stuart.

Stuart was contemplating the idea of entering the room so nervous he was at that moment. Soon murdoc appeared hugging him and he was surprised everything went well. He smiled wide and hugged him even tighter "I love you... I love you both..." he whispered to him lovingly and broke the hug to wipe his tears. He knew things would be just fine.. He just wondered how long it would take for that. It was actually quick. He was glad the could manage to talk...

He looked at noodle holding Alex and smiled, she would get used to the idea of murdoc being an omega... And he knew Alex would grow up to be a strong and independents gorgeous woman like Noodle. They wouldn't fail this time.

Murdoc smiled and held onto Stuart. "Yeah, yeah, kid, I love you too." He chuckled, hating getting sappy. They talked with Noodle for a while. Eventually they went out and talked with Russel. He didn't seem as affected by Murdoc being an Omega.

Everything was finally going well and Murdoc felt surrounded by people he actually cared about and loved. It was a wonderful feeling. Things went by pretty well between all of them... Even being enormous Russel was still as friendly and gentle as he had been always. As he was a Beta Stuart wasn't expecting anything different.

After another while still in Plastic Beach, they saw the place wasn't the right one to raise a child... They needed to move. Cyborg had a bad function and almost killed Murdoc and the baby in the process needing to be stopped by Noodle. The guitarist destroyed her and that was the last straw that made them reach the conclusion that was enough time there. They all got packed and got on the boat, besides Russel. Murdoc held the baby, who seemed to be growing so quick and she was already two months old

 She deserved a better house to live and be given attention. After a brief discussion America was the place chosen for starting their new lives... They still had to find a way to make Russel go back to his normal size. Alex was growing fast and he didn't have the chance yet to hold her. Stuart felt sorry for the drummer.

In no time, they have moved to Spirit House in order to start their new lives. After all that they lived, was agreed that a break was much needed, so for the next 7 years, Gorillaz entered in a hiatus till Alex was older enough to be able to follow them with the band’s schedule and didn’t demand so much attention. For sure, that still had a lot to deal with after phase 3 was over… But together as a family, wouldn’t be a big deal at all.

_Gorillaz was now definitely ready to start over again._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mabsgatos.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
